Lust In The Wind
by CenaRKO1986
Summary: What's more dangerous? A violent tornado or the ego maniac that chases them? Throw a journalist, teacher, preacher and two firemen into the mix and find out about The Lust In The Wind. SLASH AU. CO-WRITTEN BY LadyDragonsBlood
1. The Enemy

**LUST IN THE WIND**

**Title: Lust In The Wind**  
**Rating: All sorts of NC-17**  
**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the plot.**  
**Pairing: Centon/Chradam**  
**Summary: What's more dangerous? A violent tornado or the ego maniac that chases them? Throw a journalist, teacher, preacher and two firemen into the mix and find out about The Lust In The Wind.**

"You can't be serious! You want me to not only work with but spend the next three months out on the road with him?" The tall blond was furious, as he argued with is boss. He _HAD_ prepared for this job, but he really didn't think it would work out in the end.

"Yes I do. I expect you to be a professional. Look, you only have to talk about work with him. I'll even give you your own expense account. You won't have to stay in the same hotel rooms, okay?" Vince McMahon begged his top camera man.

"God Vince, he's such a fucking ego maniac. If I make twelve weeks without killing him, I want a bonus and a vacation in Mexico." The man with the beautiful blazing green eyes was serious.

"Okay, Okay, ten grand bonus, plus two weeks all expenses paid in Cancun." Vince relented, he wanted this story, badly.

Vincent Kennedy McMahon, owned World Wide Entertainment. He produced movies, TV specials, owned six magazines and a couple of newspapers.

One of the biggest "fads" sweeping the country right now was storm chasing, primarily tornadoes.

The hottest chaser in the business was Christopher Jericho. He was a rogue. He did it for the money. Film and pictures that he shot and sold to news services, for use on television and movies. His vehicle collected some scientific data, but that too was sold to the highest bidder.

What made him different, was the fact that the man either had a death wish or was utterly fearless. He took risks and got closer to tornadoes than anyone else dared to do.

Other chasers despised him because of the fact Jericho only cared about the money. All the other chasers put science and gathering information to help the public first, behind making a profit.

Chris Jericho was also an enigma. Little was known about him. He never did interviews or appeared on his films. People wanted to know about the handsome dare devil.

McMahon had managed to finally sign him to a deal for a two hour television special and a matching special edition magazine of at least three hundred and fifty pages. It was costing Vince nearly two million dollars, so to document and film Jericho, he wanted his best video journalist.

His best was a kind, sweet and loving man named Adam Joseph Copeland. He was the exact polar opposite to Jericho.

Adam went to visit old people in nursing homes, spent time at the Childrens Hospital, volunteered to help out at the local animal shelter, and tried to go to Church every Sunday.

Copeland had a few vices though, he could be a real brat at times and when he was working he wanted total control of the situation.

Adam also had a problem of falling in love easily. He wasn't a slut, but he was no virgin either. The blond was openly gay and didn't care what people thought.

Copeland was a beautiful man. He was six feet four inches tall. His long body was trim and rock hard. He worked out daily and his looks were proof. He often had to run for safety with a full camera outfit which when complete, could weigh as much as thirty pounds. He had tats on his arms and was thinking about adding more. Each one marked a milestone in his life, but only he understood their meanings.

Adam had just finished a deep crash course in severe weather at the University of Oklahoma, in Norman, where Jericho also lived. If you wanted to learn about the weather, that was the place you went. The blond learned how to read and use the most modern mobile weather equipment and learned navigation.

It was a part of Vince's agreement with Jericho that if someone was going to ride with him, they were going to help by navigating, watching the radars and running the computers. Adam learned in three months what most students took a year to study, and he did well, extremely well, he was a natural at it, the professors were amazed.

But now, after all that, Adam was standing in his bosses office trying to get out of the twelve week trip.

"Okay, three weeks in Cancun, and I'll do it." Adam learned long ago to always be the one to have the last deal on the table. "You win, just send me video on Tuesday's and Thursday's, make sure you get lots of stills for the magazine. You can interview him during the drives and meals, just catch what you can on a recorder and keep a journal. You get a section in the publication about what your experience was like." Vice gave his final instructions.

"He picking me up at the airport?" Adam asked, surrender in his tone. "Supposed to, but here's his cell number and address just in case. Take this cash and company credit card. Just don't stay in the Presidential suite and order lobster and be sure to keep the receipts." Vince chuckled, he knew Copeland was careful with the card, and never took advantage.

"Alright then my flight is in two hours. I'll be in touch and I'll see you in three months." Adam hugged Vince. The older man was the closest thing to a father he'd ever had.

"Take care kid and don't let him get under your skin. Call if you need anything." Vince said as he returned the hug.

Adam was sitting in the Tampa Airport waiting for his flight. He was working on a cross word puzzle, his beloved camera cases between his feet. He jumped when he felt a pair of lips on his. He pushed the man away, "Get off me you fucking jerk." "Hey baby, that's no way to talk to your boyfriend." The heavily accented man said seductively.

"Drew, I'm not your baby. We were over when I came home and found you fucking Morrison. I don't blame him, but you, yes. We are done Drew, I told you that. Why are you even here?" Adam was upset, Drew had really broken him.

"I asked Judy. Of course she read me the riot act, being a good mommy to you and said it was none of my business. I saw your itinerary on the table." Drew said, matter of factly.

"Look Drew, just go fuck Morrison and be happy. I'm sorry I wasn't good enough for you. I really loved and cared about you. It hurt me Drew, it really hurt me." Adam sighed.

"I'm sorry babe. It wasn't you, I was the ass. Take care of yourself." Drew hugged the blond and left.

Adam was uneasy, Drew gave in too quickly. Well, he couldn't worry about it now, his flight had been called. He went to board his flight to Oklahoma, not noticing the eyes watching him and where he was going.

Several hours later, Adam was in a taxi riding to Jericho's Norman, Oklahoma address. The man hadn't showed up at the airport and when Adam finally got him on the phone, he was told to grab a cab and meet him at his house.

Jericho lived in the heart of storm country. The University was close, and so were the companies that bought his footage and photos. His house was a modest, two bedroom ranch style home with a garage. His yard was neatly trimmed, and there was a flower area around his lamp post and mail box. The house was all gray brick, a chimney jutted out from the roof. There was also a trotting horse weather vane on the chimney and a few other weather data gathering gadgets like an anemometer, used to measure wind speed, along with a small wind sock for direction detection.

The Taxi dropped Adam off, but was Jericho home? Of course not. Adam was now sitting on the man's porch, tired and hungry and most of all furious, no furious was too mild, livid was more like it.

Finally at seven thirty p.m. (after Adam had been on the porch for three hours), a black Escalade pulled in the driveway. The roof of the SUV had weather equipment, more anemometer's and other measuring devices. On the two front doors were magnetic panels that read, JERICHO STORM CHASE, INC. His Oklahoma license plates read "JERICHO". His logo was his name flying up in a twister like shape, and it was on the back glass of the black vehicle, and on his hubcaps. The man sure liked his name.

Adam watched as the man exited the mobile weather station. He was dressed in skin tight, black leather pants, with a sleeveless, equally tight t-shirt with his logo and company name printed on the left breast pocket, he tossed a black leather jacket over his shoulder. Jericho wore black biker boots, and sunglasses rode on top of his head, a cigarette dangled from his lips.

Jericho was five feet ten inches tall, and well muscled, it was obvious he also spent time in a gym on a regular basis. His very dark blond hair was short and spiked in the front.

He walked to his front porch with a sure strut, his hips swayed just a touch with each step. "You Copeland?" the cigarette bounced as he spoke. "Yeah" Adam said, trying to sound civil.

"Sorry, I'm a little late. Was just out getting a fuck, always do before I leave for the season. The guy got a little clingy, wanted to cuddle after I fucked his brains out, so a gave him a few extra minutes. Come on in." Jericho spoke, never removing the smoking stick from his mouth.

Adam picked up his camera bags and large back pack, he traveled as light as he could, he figured he could do laundry at the hotels. He sighed, Jericho was worse than he imagined. The blond told himself, just three months, then he could surf and dive in Cancun.

"Just toss your stuff there (he pointed to an empty corner) I don't have a guest bed, use the room for an office. You can either sleep with me, I gotta king sized bed or on the couch." Jericho said, as he hung his jacket on a hook next to the door, two baseball caps, one red one blue hung there as well, they also had his company logo on them.

"I'll take the couch, no offense" Adam said trying not be sarcastic, no way would he get in this man's bed no matter what. Chris waved his hands as if to say 'no big deal'.

"Pepperoni, ground beef, mushrooms and onions on your pizza okay?" Chris asked, his cell phone in hand. "Uh yeah, that's fine" Adam said putting his things down, well food was food. Jericho placed the order, then plopped down in his chair.

"So, you know how to navigate and read weather equipment?" Chris asked, he was sitting in a black leather recliner.

"Yeah, I took a crash course and they gave me a field test, I passed with flying colors. I'll get even better as we go. Any rules I need to know?" Adam decided he could be just as frank, He was now sitting on the black leather couch.

"Do as I say, when I say. I take risks but I know when to get out. I don't want to have to tell you things twice." Chris said flicking his ashes in an ashtray on a table next to his chair. "Oh, and absolutely no drinking on the road, not even a beer with dinner." Chris added.

That last request shocked Adam a bit, he figured the dark blond would be a borderline alcoholic. He now noticed the man was drinking a can of root beer.

"No problem, I may look like a Viking, but I'm not." Adam took out his own smoke and lit up, Chris seemed to approve.

"I need some new equipment or else I wouldn't have even taken this deal. Just don't question my actions. I know what I am. I prostitute my work for money, a lot of money. It's for that reason I'm not respected by my peers. You'll notice that along the way, but I could really give a fuck what they think." Chris was honest if nothing else.

"Whatever. I'll just do my job. All I ask is that you respect me, if not me personally, then at least my work." Adam countered, he was just as good at his job, if not one of the best photojournalists in the country.

"Earn it and you'll get it. With me, respect is earned not given." Chris noted and Adam nodded.

The pizza arrived and as a goodwill gesture Adam took the shout for the meal.

Chris went to the kitchen and brought back some paper plates, napkins and a couple of cans of root beer. As they tucked into the pizza, they watched the weather channel.

"Looks like we head down state tomorrow. We'll be on the road by six in the morning." Chris said as they finished eating. He cleaned up the mess and went to his bedroom and closed the door without saying another word.

"Wow, not much of a talker, that could be good or bad" Adam said to himself as he settled down on the couch for the night. He fiddled with his cell phone and set the alarm for five am.

Adam woke with a start when his cell phone alarm went off at five am, he reached over and slapped the annoying device and the alarm stopped. The pretty blond was disoriented for a moment. Then he remembered where he was, on the couch at Chris Jericho's house in Norman, Oklahoma.

The tall, lanky blond stretched his long body. He rubbed the hard bits of sleep from the corners of his eyes. He reached down and felt the table for his pack of smokes, he took one out and lit it. His hand went over his eyes as the hallway light suddenly came on.

"You up?" Jericho's voice came from the doorway. "Yeah, thanks. Can I shower?" Adam asked the storm chaser. "Give me fifteen minutes." Jericho said, then wandered off to take his own shower.

Adam sat up and rubbed his neck, it was only a little stiff. He had hurt it when he was little, playing Spiderman. He had jumped off a counter and landed wrong, to this day his neck would flair up or he'd get headaches, not often, but it did happen.

The blond went to the kitchen and found the coffee making things, he put a pot on to drip and went to gather his shaving kit and a change of clothes.

"Oh, thanks for making coffee. Shower's free, I put out clean towels." Chris said heading for the kitchen.

Adam showered, shaved and towel dried his long blond locks. He put on on a World Wide Entertainment t-shirt, Vince had made sure to give him several for the trip, publicity was publicity. He wore a pair of blue jeans and sneakers. He wanted to be comfortable riding in a vehicle for hours and hours. He packed his things, and was ready to go.

"I put a travel mug out for you and poured the rest in a thermos. You make great coffee. Okay, let's test your skills, where would you go today for best storm chances" Jericho asked, turning his laptop to face the blond.

Adam sat down with his coffee, he studied the weather maps, air and wind direction and figured driving time and distance. He knew the vast majority of severe storms popped after three pm.

Jericho was impressed with the calculations the pretty blond was making.

"I'd head toward Wichita Falls, Texas. Well have a bit of a wait, it's only about a three hour drive, but still, with the dry line and cold front, I think that's the best chance, but tomorrow looks even better down further into Texas." Adam finally answered.

"I agree. You'll have to be faster though. We gotta move on the fly." Chris said, getting up with a stretch.

"I'll get faster. Just because I'm blond doesn't mean I'm stupid. I graduated high school and college with a 4.0 grade point average. Give me a couple of days, I'll do better." Adam said, almost defiantly.

"Don't get your panties in a twist. I know all about how smart you are. I just meant to be aware that you need to be quicker in the field." Chris held his hands up as a gesture of concession.

They delayed their departure, but at ten am they were pulling out of Chris' driveway, headed for Texas.

"Make yourself comfy, just keep an eye on the radar once in a while, but that seat will be your home so set things the way you want." Chris was actually being nice.

"Uh, thanks. Just tell me when you need coffee or something to snack on." Adam said nicely in return. Chris nodded.

Adam and Chris found out they both had the same taste in music, they put some Pearl Jam in the CD player, and the blond checked his equipment.

His video recorder was a studio quality shoulder mount camera, it was light weight and produced professional quality video. Adam's still frame was a professional digital camera. The green eyed beauty also kept on older style 35mm camera loaded with black and white film stock. He loved the results it gave him. Clouds had real depth in black and white.

The last piece of equipment he had was a small hand held digital recorder for their oral interviews, he also had a tape back up system. He checked his supply of data sticks, he had plenty for now.

Adam kept his digital still camera handy at all times, ready at a moment's notice.

"All settled now blondie?" Chris asked in a friendlier tone. "Yeah. All ready and my name is Adam" The blond smiled.

After another thirty miles, Chris stopped to top off the fuel. He never let it go past half a tank. Escaping from a violent tornado was not the time to run out of gas.

Adam went in to get drinks, ice and snacks. Chris had a small cooler to keep his root beer cold.

The blond was lucky, the mom and pop convenience store made fresh deli sandwiches, he had four made with different meats and cheeses.

Chris picked up a six pack of root beer, some chips, snack cakes, bubble gum and several boxes of Cracker Jack.

Adam too got some chips, gum and not seeing what Chris had picked up, added a few boxes of Cracker Jack to his pile of snacks.

The two men laughed at the amount of junk food, especially all the Cracker Jack.

"Oh well, none of it will spoil, it will just save time down the road." Chris said as he neatly put the food in a box behind his seat, where Adam could reach it easily.

They ate the sandwiches, and Adam walked around, keeping his body flexible. He noticed Jericho did the same.

"Oh fuck not them! Why do they always fucking follow me." Chris frowned.

Adam watched as two other apparent storm chasing teams pulled into the small gas station. He saw Jericho's reaction.

Adam wondered who they were and why Jericho didn't like them.

**Please Review…..**


	2. Meeting The Orton's And The Helmsley's

**LUST IN THE WIND**

Randy and John Orton and Hunter and Shawn Helmsley emerged from their cars. John and Randy in a Mocha Steel Metallic Chevrolet Tahoe and Shawn and Hunter emerged from their Graystone Metallic Chevrolet Avalanche. Randy walked over to his husband and kissed him.

"Go stock up while I fill up" he said with a wink and a slap to John's ass. John rolled his eyes at his husband and he walked off with Shawn. He walked inside and started stocking up on the items he and Randy would need for the next while.

He got a tub of mixed nuts, a box of granola bars, a box of rainbow nerds for John's sweet tooth, a 2 pound tub of strawberry twizzlers, a Chips Ahoy, Nutter Butter & Oreo Variety Pack, a Pringles Original/Sour Cream & Onion/Cheddar Cheese Variety Pack, a Backyard BBQ Snack Variety Bundle, a four pack Rock star Double Strength Energy Drink, an Ocean Spray: Ruby Grapefruit 10 Oz Juice Drink pack of 6, an 8 pack Coca-Cola Zero Cola. He paid for the items and grabbed some gum and some smokes as well.

"Did you see that blonde with Jericho?" Shawn asked as they stopped at the counter. "Yeah he's probably one of his whores" John said, Shawn laughed and nodded. John and Shawn paid for their things and they headed out to their cars. John packed his and Randy's snacks up.

He looked at Randy who was glaring holes through Chris. John sighed and walked over to him and hugged him from behind. "Chill out baby, you need to relax." John said, Randy sighed. "I know but I hate him" Randy said.

There had always been a bit of animosity between Chris, Randy, John, Hunter and Shawn….They just didn't get along at all. It sucked but it was the way things were sometimes. "Who is that guy with him? he never partners with someone he's always alone." Randy said John shrugged. "Go ask him." John said, Randy nodded and smiled. He took John's hand and they walked over to Hunter and Shawn who were standing with Adam.

"Guys this is Adam Copeland, Adam this is Randy and John Orton." Hunter said John and Randy shook his hand. "So what's the deal with you and Jericho?" Randy asked. "I am a video journalist I am doing a two hour show on him and what he does. So here I am….I will be with him for the next three months." Adam said.

"Cool." John said, Adam smiled and nodded. "So you're all married then?" Adam asked. John and Randy smiled at one another. "Yeah me and Randy have been married two years. Shawn and Hunter here have been together FOREVER." John said. Adam chuckled.

"Blondie let's go!" Jericho called, Adam sighed, he smiled at the four men. "It was nice meeting you all, maybe I'll see you around." Adam said they all smiled and nodded at him. "Let's go, we need to get to the hotel and check in." Hunter said, John and Randy smiled and they headed off. They got in their car and headed for the hotel.

"I really hate that guy." Randy said John rolled his eyes at his bitching lover. "Yeah well you just need to keep away from him Randy, you know you have a temper and he just eggs you on." John said.

"I know, but every time I see him my blood pressure goes through the roof…..I hate him so much." Randy said John shook his head. "Can we not talk about him? look tonight is about us…..Can we just be together and not worry about Chris Jericho?" John asked.

"OK….Sorry baby I lost it there for a second. We can get settled in and relax. Then we can have dinner and just have some US time." Randy said John smiled and nodded.

They arrived at the hotel which was the Courtyard Marriot in Wichita Falls. They parked the car beside the Helmsley's. They grabbed their gear and headed inside, they checked in and went up to their room.

Their room was a king guest room. The room featured 1 king sized bed, a sofa bed, a Shower/Tub combination, a desk, coffee maker, mini-refrigerator and much more. The luxurious bedding had custom comforters, thick mattresses and fluffy pillows ensuring their stay there will be as comfortable as possible.

The other amenities included air conditioning, living/sitting area, 2 phones, high speed internet, TV, cable and DVD and the radio. They put their things to the side and John flopped back onto the bed. "Are you OK doll?" Randy asked, John smiled and nodded. "Yeah fine, so we should order some room service" John said, Randy nodded and smiled.

They ordered in some burgers, fries and beers and they sat there eating and watching the TV. "Do you think that Adam guy will be OK with Chris?" John asked, Randy smiled and nodded. "Yeah I think so, I think he can take care of himself." Randy said John smiled.

"I hope so, I know how mean Jericho can be." John said, Randy nodded, "Yeah, he'll have to have thick skin if he is going to survive the three months with him." Randy said John smiled and nodded. "I think I am going to go for a shower" Randy said John smiled. "Care to join me?" Randy asked smirking, John smiled and nodded. They walked into the bathroom and they undressed. They set the water just right before stepping into the nice shower.

They stepped in and lathered up the sponge before washing one another. John moaned lightly when Randy washed his chest down to his abs then he washed his groin. His head fell back against the tiled wall. "You like that baby? You like me touching you like this?" Randy asked, John nodded and bit his lip. "Mmmmhmmm." John groaned. "Love it." he said. Randy smiled. He moved closer to John and he put his hands on the wall either side of John's head trapping John against the wall.

"Kiss me" John breathed out, Randy smiled, "Always." He said. He pressed his lips to John's and kissed him deeply, John groaned into the kiss and wrapped his arms around Randy's strong, toned and tanned back. He pulled Randy closer and their hard cocks instantly touched causing a shock to go through both men. Randy broke the kiss and looked down into his husband's amazing blue eyes. The eyes he fell in love with the moment he saw him. He loved John more than anything, he couldn't imagine not being with him.

John wrapped his right leg around Randy and Randy grabbed it with his hand holding it up. "Fuck me" John demanded, his eyes were clouded with want and need. Randy's eyes rolled into the back of his head, he couldn't wait to be encased inside of John's hot wet tight heat. "You sure?" Randy asked John nodded his head emphatically. "Yes!" he cried out, his voice bouncing off of the bathroom walls. "OK baby," Randy said he lifted John up a bit and held him there as he angled his cock to John's tight hole.

"Ready?" Randy asked. "Yes! Fuck! Just do me already!" John exclaimed, Randy smirked and pushed his length into John's hole. John gasped at the stinging and burning sensation he felt, "Just breathe baby." Randy coached him John nodded and breathed through the pain before grinding his hips signalling Randy to move, so that is what Randy did. He pulled out of John and he pushed back into John's hole, John groaned loudly. "You feel amazing doll." Randy gasped out, John smirked. "You feel amazing inside of me Randy….So hard" John moaned.

Randy grinned at him and pushed into him, "Faster" John whispered, Randy smiled and pushed into John harder and faster. "Yes baby right there….Fuck I love you!" John exclaimed. He loved the way he and Randy would make love whether it be hard and fast or slow and soft, no matter how they did it, it always felt amazing. "God doll….Don't think I can hold on…." Randy said as he clutched John's thighs hard in his hands. His nails digging into John's skin.

"Cum for me…..Fill me up." John said, Randy smirked and he pushed back into John and he froze and he came hard coating John's insides with his cum, John breathed heavily and moved his hands to his cock and started stroking himself trying to get off. Randy looked down and smiled. He pulled out of John and started helping John get off. "Cum for me….Johnny I wanna see you cum for me." Randy said his voice hoarse. John groaned his eyes closed and he came hard shooting all over his and Randy's bodies.

"That was amazing." Randy breathed out. John laughed lightly and nodded. "Yes it was….I love you Ran." John said, Randy smiled, he pressed his lips to John's softly…."I love you too." Randy said, he really loved John he did. They stepped out of the shower and got dressed for bed. They climbed in and cuddled together, they needed all the rest they could get it was going to be a long few days ahead of them.

**Please Review…..**


	3. Getting To Know Chris Jericho

**LUST IN THE WIND**

"I think you're right Blondie. Tomorrow is going to be better. Let's head in for the night." Jericho said as he climbed down from the hood of the Escalade.

Adam snapped some still pictures of the setting sun, it was shining through the broken storm clouds. The photographer growled, he hated being called 'Blondie'.

"Jericho, I'll put up with a lot, but please don't call me Blondie, bad memories, okay?" Adam asked as he climbed into his seat and buckled up. Blondie was the lover's name Drew had given him.

Chris looked at Adam, who was settling in, putting his camera back in it's case. "Sorry, I'll try." he said almost friendly. Adam flashed him a pretty, soft smile.

They pulled into the last hotel on the list. They had a hard time finding a room for the night. Apparently four major conventions were meeting in Wichita Falls that week.

The two storm chasers got out of the black SUV. They went to the front desk, "Welcome to the Courtyard Marriott, can I help you?" the clerk asked a tad sharply, he was tired and his hotel was filled with wild conventioneers.

"We need two single rooms." Chris replied just as sharply. Nobody was going to give him lip. "Sorry no rooms, thank you have a nice day." the clerk started to walk away.

"Sir? Please, excuse me. I'm sorry you're having a bad day, but we are tired too, don't you have anything available?" Adam asked calmly, smiling at the harried clerk. The clerk smiled, the blond was very pretty. He turned his attention solely to Adam.

The clerk punched in some numbers on his computer. "I have one room left, it's a double, will that work?" the man gave Adam a coy look, nearly eye fucking him right there.

Adam either didn't notice or didn't care, he was too busy thinking, 'our first night and already stuck sharing a room.' he thought to himself.

"Yes please. If your sure there are two beds?" Adam asked pensively. "Yes, two doubles. Your name and credit card please." the clerk began the check in process. Jericho was growling to himself, firstly he didn't like the way he had been treated, and secondly he really didn't like the way the clerk was eye raping _HIS_traveling companion, but he wouldn't admit it to anyone aloud.

Adam slipped the key card into the door, it clicked and opened. It was a nice room on the first floor, near the corner, the two blonds entered the room. At least it was a smoking room, and pleasant enough, the standard class hotel room.

"Nice work getting the room blon...er...Adam. That clerk was eye fucking you, better double lock the door." Chris teased as he tossed his bag on the far bed, giving Adam the one closest to the window.

Adam just shrugged and tossed his bags onto his bed as well as himself. He flopped back, his head ached just a bit, he needed a hot meal. "You okay?" Jericho asked, pulling out some shower items from his bag. "Yeah, I just need a hot meal." Adam said, as he sat up again.

"Wanna go out or room service, are there delivery menus?" Chris asked the photographer. "Delivery is good. Like Chinese?" Adam asked, looking through the carry out/delivery menus the hotel provided.

"Sure. Order me crab rangoon, sweet and sour chicken and tiger tails." Chris said as he looked at the menu. "Kay. You shower first, I'll call." Adam said picking up the phone. Adam called in their order, adding crab rangoon, cashew chicken and a fruit cup to the order Chris asked for. He was told it would be an hour, as they were extra busy with the conventions in town.

The blond was startled when the sounds of singing came from the bathroom. He realized Jericho was crooning in the shower, and the man had a very good voice. The blond then took out an over sized t-shirt and comfy sleeping pants. He also pulled out his shampoo, conditioner and body wash.

Jericho came out of the bathroom, he was only wearing a pair of shorts, his hair was damp and he smelled of warm spices. Something about the man's scent seemed to give Adam a calm he never felt before. He brushed it off and headed for the shower.

He wasn't as fast as the storm chaser. It took him longer to wash his hair, and condition it. He also took more time shaving as he liked to leave just a bit of a stubble, he kept it neat and trimmed. If Adam had a fault, it was that he was a bit vain about his looks, even in this kind of situation. There was even the time in a middle east war zone that he got pissed because he couldn't find a decent brand of conditioner.

By the time Adam was finished, the food had arrived, but only just. Jericho was unpacking the sacks, setting their meal on the table in front of the window. As Adam sat, Chris caught his scent over the smell of the food. The green eyed blond smelled of spicy wildflowers with a hint of cinnamon, the darker blond found it oddly comforting.

They sat at the table, they actually had a nice view of the last rays of sun over the hub-bub of the parking lot.

"I was wondering, would you be willing to do a bit of a "Q and A"?" Adam asked, he always had his mind on work. "I guess we could do that. After all I did agree to do this, so shoot me some "Q's" and I'll give you some "A's". " Chris said casually.

Adam quickly grabbed a small notebook and his audio recorder. He though he might get better and more spontaneous answers if they did this over their dinner.

Adam took a bite of food, the asked his first question, the obvious one, "how did you get interested in storm chasing?"

Chris swallowed the food he was chewing, then took a sip of the iced tea that had come free with their meal.

"It started when I was a kid. I grew up on the plains in Winnipeg, Manitoba, Canada. We were driving home from granny's, when I looked out the window. I saw what looked like a finger coming out of a massive black and green cloud. It was so cool, it was like watching Mother Nature's finger descending to earth. It was far enough away, so dad stopped the car and we watched it. It was mesmerizing. I was 10 years old. I'll never forget seeing my first twister." Chris said all of this with a far away look in his eye. He broke it by taking another bite of food. He watched Adam making notes in tiny precise coded shorthand writing.

"Did you ever have a fear of storms?" Adam asked as he finished his dinner and picked up his pen again.

"Never. My mom said from the time I was a baby, when it was storming, was the only time I would sleep hard and deep through the night. She said when I was fussy with teething she would pray for a storm so that I would calm down and go to sleep. When I was in grade school and it would storm, the teachers had to nearly tie me to my desk to keep me inside." Chris said with a soft smile. He too finished his dinner and lit a smoke. He turned his chair a bit and put his feet up on the bed.

"Storms scare you as a kid?" Chris asked the blond. Normally he would care less about conversation, but he figured the photographer wasn't that bad and thankfully he was easy on the eyes to look at.

Adam laughed a bit. "Yeah. I used to pull the covers up over my head, and then would bury my head under the pillow. But now, I've been in so many war zones, the noise of thunder and flashes of lightning don't bother me. We never had that many tornadic storms. I grew up in Orangeville, Ontario, you were out on the plains, we were in lake country." Adam said as he lit his own cigarette and made a few more notes.

"I thought you sounded Canadian. Orangeville, that's north of Toronto right?" Chris asked as he flicked his ashes into the ashtray, then cracked open the can of root beer he had gotten earlier and took a long sip.

"Yeah. So when did you actually start chasing storms?" Adam asked, as he also flicked his ashes.

"When I was eighteen and could drive." Chris answered simply.

"In Canada?" And how did you wind up living in Norman, Oklahoma?" Adam asked, pen in hand. He had his own coded shorthand that he wrote his notes in, it was complex to anyone trying to read it, but Adam. He had invented it years ago in school to keep up with one rather rapid talking teacher.

"I started on the Manitoba plains. I wound up in Norman because I actually went to the University there. Look, I'm telling you something very few people know, and I am not sure yet that I'll let you print this part, but I have a Ph.D. In Meteorology." Chris said rather sheepishly and humbly.

"Wait, you are a Doctor of Philosophy of Meteorology?" Adam was shocked. All that education and the man just chased storms? There was a story here.

"Yeah I am and I can hear your thoughts, don't _fucking_ judge me!" Chris suddenly returned to his normal, biting tone.

"Um, I wasn't, but why just storm chasing? You could be collecting data that would help people. Improving warning systems, designing better housing materials." Adam asked, his brow was raised, he hated the idea of a wasted education.

"Because I don't like that part of it. Hours of wasted time in labs." Chris answered as he ground his cigarette out.

"It just seems like a lot of time and money wasted, if you don't use your degree." Adam mused, waiting for the expected back talking tongue lashing.

Chris got very quiet, "maybe". The blond reporter noticed the change in Chris. He decided to change topics before Jericho stopped answering questions.

"What was it about chasing tornadoes the drew you so deeply into it?" Adam asked, keeping his tone light.

"The power, the wind, the eerie beauty of the funnel clouds. They are hypnotizing, that's why I like getting close. If I could reach out and touch one I would." Chris had a special look in his eye.

"Where is your favorite place to chase?" Adam asked, his pen between his teeth, the very reason why he always wrote with a cheap bic pen instead of a costly cartridge pen.

"Oklahoma, Texas and Kansas. They have the best road systems, more dirt ones, but better for getting closer." Chris responded, sipping his root beer.

"Why do you like to get so close?" Adam asked, taking out a smoke. Chris leaned over and lit it for him, then lit one of own. Adam smiled at the action, Drew had never lit a cigarette for him.

"The rush. It's my drug, fuck it's better than any high from any drug. My biggest fantasy is to have a vehicle that can stand a direct hit, and be fucking some guy's brains out while the tornado goes over us. (Chris looked like he wanted to crawl under the table)..I...I would appreciate you _**NOT**_printing that." Chris flushed, he hadn't meant to say his fantasy aloud.

Adam could honestly appreciate the man's request, "no problem. Seriously though, you get closer than anyone, so why not collect data?" Adam asked curiously.

"I don't make any profit from it. The equipment is expensive to buy and maintain and nobody wants to pay more than a few bucks for it. Photos and videos pay much better. News wires have more money to spend." Chris answered honestly.

"Were you ever asked to join projects like Vortex?" the blond asked, stubbing out his smoked cigarette. "Sorry, I'm tired of this now." Chris got up and flipped on the weather channel. He sat on his bed and pulled out his lap top as well.

Adam cleaned up their supper trash. Apparently he hit a nerve that ended their interview. The green eyed beauty knew he was on to something. Jericho was a Doctor of Meteorology, but yet was not asked to join the Vortex team, it was curious to Adam. He had learned a lot about the project when he was taking his crash course at the University. It was a huge deal to be on the team. He remembered what he had read about VORTEX.

The **V**erification of the **O**rigins of **R**otation in **T**ornadoes **E**xperiment or **VORTEX**, field projects study tornadoes. VORTEX was the first time scientists completely researched the entire evolution of a tornado, enabling a greater understanding of the processes involved with tornadogenisis. VORTEX is using enhanced technology allowing scientists to improve forecasting capabilities to improve advance warnings to residents. VORTEX is seeking to explain how tornadoes form, how long they last and why they last that long, and what causes them to dissipate.

Adam thought maybe he could find out more about this along the way. He could not afford to offend the storm chaser on their first day. He thought of a way to change the mood.

"Chris? Would you pose for a few pictures? We need a few shots of you for publicity, video covers, and for the magazine." Adam asked quietly.

"Okay, but let me get all pretty for you" Chris said with a smirk and wink. He figured he owed the blond for having shut down the interview and he had agreed to a photo shoot for publicity stills, better to get it done and over with now, then he wouldn't have to worry about it.

Jericho stripped down to the black thong he was wearing. Adam tried not to notice, he kept fiddling with his camera. The blond wasn't blind, even though the storm chaser was real jerk most of the time, he was extremely handsome. It was only natural for Adam to drool a bit. If could have seen himself in the mirror, he would have realized he was eyeing the man in the room with him.

Copeland felt a heat growing in his groin. Jericho was muscular and well built. His skin was smooth and lightly bronzed. Adam watched as the tawny blond pulled on a pair of skin tight leather pants. The storm lover shifted his hips a bit as he settled the leather around his waist.

"Can I skip the boots?" Chris suddenly turned to Adam. Jericho smirked internally when he noticed the green eyed blond was indeed eye fucking him. He had to admit the journalist wasn't bad to look at.

Chris thought Adam was actually quite pretty, and he wondered what those long legs would look and feel like wrapped around his waist as he pounded into him. He shook his head, he had to stop thinking before his cock took over his mind.

"Yeah" Adam flushed and was paying way too much attention to his camera suddenly.

Jericho threw on one of his black t-shirts with his Jericho twister logo's. This one had the sleeves removed, showing off Chris' muscular arms.

Adam was using both his digital camera and his black and white. He didn't have a portable lighting source, so he took the lamp shades off the two bedside lamps, then he pulled his bed apart and hung the flat sheet over the top of the bathroom door and the clothes rack, he made it hang taught by anchoring the bottom with their suitcases.

He set the lights on the floor and put his color camera on the folding portable tripod he always carried.

"You want me to stand or sit?" Chris asked as he put a touch of product in his hair to freshen his spikes at the front of his head, he was standing just inside the bathroom.

"Both if you don't mind. Just be natural, people hardly know what you look like. The fan boys and girls will love you. You are very easy on the eye." Adam said the last words in a near whisper. Chris finished his hair and came out of the bathroom.

Jericho was impressed with how Adam had turned half of their hotel room into a professional photo studio.

Adam posed Chris against the sheet, his feet a bit apart. He had the storm lover put his hands on his hips. Copeland rapidly fired off twenty shots, stopping every so often to adjust the pose.

"Smile please." Adam asked, sweetly. Chris flashed his brilliant white smile, adding to his handsomeness. It still wasn't quite the look Adam wanted. He told Chris to put his sunglasses on top of his head. Adam knew he needed something to motivate the desired look.

"Now, think of seeing that first tornado and just free style for me." Adam said, turning on the radio, an up beat song was playing.

The look on Jericho's face changed, it was exactly the look Adam wanted, a smile with an almost childlike wonder.

Chris soon caught the music and struck some poses, both standing and sitting in the chair he had sat in during supper. Adam was quickly shooting frame after frame.

When the song ended he switched to his standard 35mm black and white film camera. The music began again and so did the photo shoot.

Towards the end, Chris was feeling playful thanks to Adam's constant praises and encouragement. Chris was making funny poses with great eye expressions. The pretty blond sure knew how to get his subject to work the camera.

The music then switched to a slow, almost erotic beat and Chris changed his mood as well. He made extremely sexy expressions using his eyes and pouty lips to full advantage. The last poses he made were done with a cigarette dangling out of his mouth, his leather coat slung over his shoulder. The music ended again and so did the shoot.

"Wow, thanks Chris. I got some really great shots. Don't forget, Vince will let you approve the shots he wants to use. I know you agreed to just one professional shoot and I respect that, but could we do a few by the SUV sometime, whenever you say?" Adam asked as he took the sheet down and put the lamps back.

"I'd do that for you pretty boy. You're really good and very professional with out being demanding." Jericho said honestly, he really did like Adam's professionalism.

"Thanks. I'll take care of the cameras, then I'll get more practice on placing us near a storm." Adam said, sitting crossed legged on his remade bed. He decided to let the "pretty boy" comment slide, he wanted Jericho to stay in a good mood.

Jericho stripped again, this time the thong went too, but Adam stayed focused on his camera, taking out the roll of spent black and white film, then put in a fresh roll.

Jericho pulled on a pair of black silk sleeping pants with a skull and cross bones over his "package." He left his upper body bare, normally he slept in the buff, but out of respect to his roommate he wore the pants.

Jericho half watched the weather channel and half watched the radar on his lap top.

Adam put the digital memory stick from the camera into his lap top. He sent the files to Vince, then put the "used" stick in a special compartment in his camera bag. Copeland then pulled up the same weather/radar site Chris was looking at.

Both of their computers were tied to the NSSL back in Norman. The National Severe Storm Lab was the main center where all weather warnings came from. Chris had worked there as part of his doctorate studies.

"I would say eastern Texas looks the best. I'd head over towards Paris." Adam said, trying to sound confident and professional.

"Here, open this. I wrote it down yesterday and tucked it away. It's where I thought we'd be going soon." Chris said, tossing Adam the envelope.

Adam opened it, only two words were written on the paper. "Paris, Texas" Adam said aloud. He knew then that Jericho was no foolish daredevil, he was a formidable weather forecaster.

The two men shut down their computers but left the TV on, the weather channel softly. They fell asleep, each in their own bed, getting much needed rest for the long drive tomorrow.

**Please Review…..**


	4. Words Hurt

**LUST IN THE WIND**

**THE NEXT DAY**

John and Randy were up early, John had gone for his run, he came back and found Randy packing up their things. Randy smiled at his husband and kissed him before John headed to the bathroom. He showered and dressed for the day. "I am starving where are we going for breakfast?" John asked. "Denny's, we're gonna eat with Hunter and Shawn." Randy said John smiled and nodded. They grabbed their things and headed downstairs. They checked out and headed to their car, they smiled when they saw Hunter and Shawn, they said their good morning's and headed to the gas station.

They fuelled up and went inside to pay. They walked out and Randy rolled his eyes at what he saw, Chris Jericho was posing by his truck. Randy rolled his eyes, the guy was a complete narcissist. Chris stopped and went to put gas in his car. "Oh so you can ACTUALLY pump gas without posing…..What a surprise." Randy said to him, Chris looked at Randy and shook his head. "What? Jealous Orton? You wish you could look like me" Chris said back to him. From behind Randy John was snickering, he knew Randy was damn sexy.

"You're a tool Jericho!" Randy snapped at him, he really didn't like the guy. "I think you're just jealous, you know you could get to the storms faster if you didn't have to carry John around with his huge fat ass bubble butt" Chris snapped at him smirking, he knew he hit Randy where it hurt when Randy went to lunge at him. Hunter stepped in and held Randy back. "Enough Randy, just ignore him. Come with me, I wanna show you the new probe we got." Hunter said guiding Randy away, John followed, he had a sad look on his face.

He hated being called fat, or told he had a big ass. He had issues all throughout his teenage years and his twenties. He had a serious body image issue. He had been anorexic and bulimic. Randy was the one who saved his life. John was on the path to death until Randy stepped in and took care of him. John was doing much better, but comments like the one Chris just made still got to him and it hurt. He shrugged off his hurt, and went over to Hunter and Shawn to see what they were showing his husband.

He got there and saw their new tornado probe it looked much stronger and much better than their last one. "So what's so different about this one?" Randy asked, Hunter smiled. "This one contains sensors that collects information about a tornado. We named it 'The Game' and it is tough enough to withstand a direct hit from a tornado." Hunter said John smiled. He just loved being out in the actions with storms, back home in Colorado he was a fireman/paramedic, Randy was a normal fireman. It was nice to get away and get into the action of chasing storms.

He just didn't like Chris. He was always around and Randy would constantly snap. When Randy got angry you needed to make yourself scarce. John was really the only one who could calm him down, but sometimes even he couldn't calm his husband down. "It's really cool Hunt. Have you had a chance to use it yet?" John asked. "Nah, but I am hoping soon we will be able to, I just want to see how it does, I mean we've spent quite a bit of money on this, yes we've had donations from Shawn's church, but it's a lot of money" Hunter said, Shawn was a preacher and Hunter was a science teacher that's how he knew all of this stuff.

"Why don't we go get some food and then we can head off for the day." Shawn suggested, John and Randy smiled. They walked over to their car and got in. John strapped in and Randy drove them to the diner. Randy looked over at John who was looking out the window. He laid his hand on John's jean clad thigh and John turned to him. "Thinking hard Doll?" he asked, John shook his head. "No Keith, just getting ready for the day ahead" John said. Randy smiled. "You sure? I want you to talk to me if something is bothering you." Randy said. "I'm fine, I promise." John said. Randy nodded and smiled.

They got to Denny's and walked inside. They sat down with Shawn and Hunter and ordered. Hunter got the Lumberjack Slam meal with a coffee, Shawn got the Belgian Waffle Slam with a coffee, Randy got the All American Slam with a coffee and John got the Veggie Omelette with a coffee. Randy frowned at his husband. John usually went for pancakes, he wondered what was wrong with his husband, he knew there was something bothering him.

"So where are we off to next?" John asked as he sipped his coffee. "Paris, Texas." Hunter said, John smiled. He liked working with the two older men. He and Randy always worked with Hunter and Shawn in the chases, it was so much better having four of them than two. John really looked up to Hunter and Shawn as parental figures as well. He didn't have any family left and Randy's family all lived in Missouri so he loved having them around.

His dad had passed away when he was seventeen, when the eating disorders started and his mother had left him and his dad when John was a little boy. He had no one to care about him and to love him. Until he met Randy of course. In high school when he went to school, he met Randy and they had been together ever since. Yes it had taken them a while to get married and settle down but the finally did and John and Randy never looked back once.

"You OK John?" Shawn asked, John nodded. "Fine, I just need to use the bathroom excuse me" John said. He got up and walked into the bathroom, Randy frowned. "Shawn can you follow him, I don't like the way he is acting, something is up with him." Randy said Shawn nodded. He didn't understand though but he followed. Randy and John had told no one about John's eating disorders. It was something John wanted and Randy respected his husband's wishes.

Shawn walked into the bathroom and found John washing his face. "Everything OK?" Shawn asked. "Yep." John said. He smiled at Shawn and left the room. Shawn frowned and looked around the bathroom, everything seemed normal. He shrugged and headed back out to the table. The foursome finished off their breakfast and headed out to their cars. They got in and headed off, Randy kept looking at John. "Out with it, what's going on?" Randy asked.

John frowned and looked at him. "What are you talking about Randy?" John asked. "You today, what's the issue? You've been quiet, you barely ate breakfast what's going on John?" Randy asked, John sighed. He looked out the window, then back at his husband. "Do you think I'm fat? That I'm gaining weight? I mean we're on the road and I am eating take out and junk food all day long? Do you think I've put on some weight?" John asked, Randy sighed.

"Is this about what that fucking asshole Jericho said to you?" Randy asked John shrugged. "Maybe he's right, maybe you should do this alone, maybe my fat ass is slowing us down." John said, Randy sighed. "John you're not fat. You're amazingly sexy. You're healthy." Randy said. "But my ass is big though I barely fit into my jeans!" he exclaimed sounding so much like a woman. Randy laughed. "It's not funny Randy!" John snapped. Randy stopped laughing and looked at his husband. "I know it's not but John, your ass is one of the things I LOVE about you." Randy said.

"The day I met you the main thing I noticed was that ass, I thought to myself. 'Man I would love to fuck that' and I did" Randy said cockily, John looked at his husband with a glare. "Your ass has always been like that John, but it's not fat, your ass is all muscle baby, it's tight and toned and it's amazing." Randy said. "Don't let what that jerk damper your mood, why would you care what he had to say anyway?" Randy asked. "I mean he thought I was jealous of him and I didn't sulk." Randy said.

"And I mean look at me! what do I have to be jealous of, he should be jealous as a bitch." Randy said, John shook his head. "I don't know, I guess the whole body image thing is always going to be there, you know I care about how I look, I mean I've been like this since you met me Ran." John said. "I know and I want to help you, but I can't if you don't tell me when something is bothering you….Be honest with me, we're married now Doll. I don't want you hiding your feelings from me, not ever." Randy said. John smiled.

"OK, I'm sorry about hiding, but I just didn't know what to say, I hate that I let Jericho of all people get to me, but it still hurts." John said. "I get that I do, just promise me you'll come to me next time." Randy said, John smiled. "I promise Keith." He said, he leaned over and kissed Randy's cheek. He felt much better after talking things through with Randy. Everything was much better.

He didn't know how Randy did it, but no matter what he could always make John feel happy in his own skin and John was DAMN lucky to have him in his life. He thanked god for him each and every single day. He sat there and looked down at his finger, seeing his platinum wedding band and his 14 Karat cushion cut diamond engagement ring. He remembered the day they got engaged like it was yesterday. That was the day John felt whole. Like he had found a home.

He loved being with Randy more than anything else in the world, he never imagined being without him, if he was John didn't know what he would do, he would probably crumble and die. He looked over at his husband who was singing to the radio and he smiled. He was so happy right now, even though they were in danger, as long as he was with Randy nothing and no one could ever break them apart.

**Please Review…..**


	5. A Call From The Past

**LUST IN THE WIND**

"Fucking prick goody two shoes. I'm more of a scientist than Orton will ever be!" Jericho said with a slam of his fists into the steering wheel.

Adam felt like Chris was wrong, the Orton's seemed like a nice couple as did the Helmsley's, but he was with Chris and he could not afford to piss the man off. The blond just vowed to keep his mouth shut.

"Waffle House okay with you? It's better if we eat a big breakfast. We will just be snacking later so breakfast and supper will be the only semi regular meals." Chris asked the blond who seemed to be deep in thought.

"What? Oh yeah I love their coffee and they fill thermos'." Adam answered, hoping he'd heard the question correctly.

"Okay, then here we are." Jericho laughed, they had been parked in front of the restaurant for five minutes. Adam laughed, "Sorry, sometimes I get lost in my thoughts, but don't worry, it won't happen when we're working."

"Better not, it can get you killed. Come on pretty boy." Chris chuckled, he loved riling the blond up, why he didn't know but he did.

Chris actually opened the restaurant door for the blond, the thermos and travel mugs in his other hand.  
They sat a booth and turned up their coffee cups. The waitress soon filled them.

"This will be separate tickets please and I would like the pork chops, over easy on the eggs and I would like the biscuit and jelly along with hash browns country style. I'd also like a bowl of cheese grits and a large orange juice." Adam said handing her back his menu.

"I'll have the T-Bone, three scrambled, hash browns country style and the biscuit and jelly. Also a large biscuit and gravy and a root beer. Would you please fill these as well, put it on my ticket." Chris said handing her the menu, mugs and thermos.

"Coming right up boys." The older waitress smiled, she loved waiting on young, handsome men, and these two were certainly both.

Chris put his lap top on the table and rapidly clicked his way to the NSSL page. He had access that only a few people could get. It was a more complex radar reading and complete weather maps with all the fronts, wind patterns and of course all the barometric pressures, humidity and dew points, all things that helped then to decide were to go for the day.

"Wow, this is more complicated than what they taught me, but I can learn. I'm a quick study, I won't let you down." Adam said looking at Chris' computer.

"I'm counting more on you to keep us from getting lost and you can read basic radar. I'm not worried. You seem to be a smart guy." Jericho said as the waitress brought their breakfast to the table.

The two men chatted about weather. Chris told some stories about close calls, it made Adam a little nervous. He realized for the first time that he was placing his very life in the hands of this egomaniacal man across the table from him. He suddenly wasn't that hungry anymore, but he ate because it would be a long time till his next meal.

"You alright?" Chris asked as he noticed Adam had gone to just picking at his food. "Yeah, just lost in my thoughts." The blond responded with half truth on his lips. "You sure?" Chris asked with actual concern. Adam nodded, adjusted his thoughts and dug into his food. Jericho bought it.

They finished their breakfast, went to the bathroom and Chris took the full thermos and travel mugs while Adam was still in the restroom.

Adam went to pay but he couldn't find his ticket. The cashier told him the other man had paid. Adam shrugged and picked up a pack of matches from the bowl by the register along with a tooth pick. He liked to collect matchbooks.

Jericho was jogging up and down the parking lot, stopping once in a while to jump and stretch a bit. "You'd better stretch a bit too blo...Adam." Chris bit his lip, he had to think of a different nickname for Adam, he just wasn't a first name user.

"Thanks for breakfast Chris. I do have money though, plus an expense account." Adam said warmly, he did appreciate the gesture. "I kinda wanted to make up for you having to see Randy and I argue. You can pay sometime." Chris explained.

Adam nodded, he joined Chris on a jog around the parking lot. They helped helped each other stretch out by gently pulling each others arms. "Ahhh, that's good thanks...I have to find a nickname for you, I'm just not a name user." Chris said with a laugh as they got into the Escalade.

"No Addy, Ad Ad, Ads, blondie or green eyes, those were all names lovers had once called him. I'll consider any other nickname, just be nice." Adam said with a smile.

Chris drove them down US Highway 82, it was almost a straight shot to Paris, Texas. It would take them a little under three hours to drive the one hundred seventy six miles.

"Do you mind some classical music for a while? I need to clear my head a bit and there is nothing like Wagner for that a little 'Ride of the Valrikies?" Chris asked his blond passenger.

"I don't mind. Here, I'll do it. As long as I'm in the car, let me fiddle with the radio and stuff, you just drive." Adam scolded and slapped Chris' hand away from the CD player. Adam found the desired disk and slipped it in. He turned up the volume and they both enjoyed the cleansing feeling the music gave them, it was better than any drug!

"Why do some thunderstorms produce tornadoes and others don't?" Adam asked the storm chaser.

"That my dear is the trillion dollar question. If we knew that, a lot of problems could be solved. You met Professor Bluestine right? (Adam nodded "yes"), that's been his life's pursuit. He's probably got millions of hours of reports on that one question." Chris answered with a shrug.

"I know it takes dry air, then the clash of warm, moist southern winds mixing with the cold air coming over the Rockies and a spin in the jet stream and that's the basic ingredients for a tornado." Adam said thoughtfully.

"Yes, very basic, but yes, that's what makes a tornado." Chris said amazed at Adam's interest and knowledge.

"You have to have those elements to make a tornado. Almost every tornado begins with a thunderstorm, but not every thunderstorm produces a tornado. How to put it? Okay if I take eggs, milk, flour, salt, baking soda and sugar and mix it, pour it on a griddle I get pancakes every time. A tornado is made up of the same ingredients every time but you don't always get one. Why?" Adam asked he was truly curious.

"No, think about it Adam. You can mix your pancakes the same way every time, but yet they will be different, even if you don't notice it. On a humid, hot day, your pancakes will take more flour to thicken and cook than on a dryer day. One different thing can change how the recipe behaves, just like the weather. Too much dry air, no tornado. A little shift here or there and you get a deadly F5 tornado. It's like the great chaos theory." Chris took a long, deep breath. He found himself excited, he'd missed having someone to talk with, debate and banter with. Adam was an okay guy.

"Oh the 'Butterfly Effect'. Yeah, I had to read that paper by Lorenz, 'Predictability: Does the Flap of a Butterfly's Wings in Brazil set off a Tornado in Texas?' It was interesting and it sure made you think about things." Adam said thoughtfully.

"Yes it does. See, video shooting is just easier on the brain, let people like the Helmsley's worry about the science. I have fun chasing." Chris said flatly. Fuck the science, at one time he lived for it, but not after...no fuck it. Chris thought shaking his head.

"I suppose I'll find out." Adam laughed wryly. "I'll guarantee it. Can I ask? Why video journalist? I don't think I would have pegged you as a reporter." Chris said honestly to his traveling companion.

"My grandpa I guess. He loved photography. He was also a freelance newspaper reporter. Gramps was the only real male influence in my life, so I wanted to follow in his footsteps. I had a natural talent for it, and I love it. As a college student, Vince McMahon picked me as an apprentice, then he liked my work, so he hired me. Another father figure I admire a lot. Vince can be a right bastard sometimes, but it's an act, well, most of the time." Adam smiled, thinking fondly of the two older males in his life.

"So your dad's not part of your life?" Chris asked, curious but trying not to seem too nosy.

"Nosy much? But no, never met him, don't want too either. My mom told him she was pregnant with me, he took off. She divorced him, we have mom's maiden name. I don't ask her about him, I don't want her to have painful memories." Adam said honestly, he'd never hidden his past and he wasn't starting now.

"Sorry. I am nosy, but I appreciate you trusting me. My folks split up too. My dad was a pro hockey player, his prime was spent with the New York Rangers. My mom's in heaven." Chris sighed softly, he missed her.

"I love hockey, but I don't remember anyone named Jericho." Adam said to the man driving. "My dad is Ted Irvine. I'm legally an Irvine. Jericho is my stage name, so to speak. Please, Adam, leave the Irvine out of it, please?" Chris actually very nearly begged.

"Not a problem Chris. As far as the readers will know, you are a born Jericho." Adam gently assured the tawny blond. "Thanks" Chris said quietly, lighting a cigarette.

Without realizing it, Adam had placed his left hand on Chris' right upper thigh. He had apparently done it subconsciously to calm the man. When he finally realized it, several miles down the road, he jerked his hand away quickly. Sorry." Adam murmured. He was flush faced as he turned to stare out the window and smoked a cigarette.

"No problem." Chris said, staring out at the road. He had actually enjoyed the feeling. For coming off as a cold bastard, deep inside Chris loved cuddling, touching and being touched, but not now, not with the reporter. Yeah, Adam was pretty, but sex between them would just complicate things too much. But sometimes he was tired of being alone and lonely. He let out a long soft sigh.

"Looks like some development up ahead. Nice towers going up, think a super cell is developing?" Adam asked as he looked out the car windows.

"I don't think we'll have a twister today. No rotation in those what so ever, but then again, I have seen tornadoes drop out of nearly clear skies." Chris explained to his passenger.

More miles and more time passed in the car...Adam spoke again suddenly.

"Would you mind if I got some books on CD? To listen to sometimes?" Adam asked trying to make conversation. Ever since Jericho had spoken of his parents, he seemed more distant than usual.

"No, I do that too. I loved the Harry Potter books on CD. How about Tolkien, The Hobbit?" Jericho suggested, not many guys liked listening to books, it seemed like he and Adam had a lot in common.

"Sounds cool. We can find a book store, or something down in Paris. Vince won't mind, I can charge one or two on to my expense account." Adam said with a wicked grin.

"Vince must really like you. He was fair enough with me though. He is the only media mogul I trust." Chris said, adjusting in his seat. "Let's pull over and watch a bit, have some Cracker Jacks." The chaser eased the SUV off the road, onto a little side turning, well away from the pavement so they would be safe from traffic.

They were about fifteen miles outside of Paris, Texas. Chris decided to stay put for a while as they were in a great location for watching. They opened a couple of boxes of Cracker Jack and finished up the last of the coffee. They laughed as they found the prizes, a couple of tattoo booklets. Chris' was full of animals, and Adam's had pictures of numbers and letters, all about the size of his thumb.

Adam pulled out his still shot cameras, he liked video, but his artists heart liked the still shots better and especially his black and white film stock. He was squatting down searching for a lens filter, when he found it he stood up, then bent over his tri pod and fit the lens to the camera.

What the blond didn't realize was that Jericho was watching him with nearly a lechers' eye, after all he was a man and Adam had a nice ass, and all the bending wasn't helping. Chris knew he needed to find a fuck, maybe he'd go to a club tonight, usually he had no trouble picking up a nice one night stand.

Jericho was snapped back into reality when he heard the rapid clicking and whirring of the digital cameras. He watched Adam taking pictures of the growing storm in the distance.

Adam's cell phone rang, the blond pulled it out and looked at the number, it was unknown. He decided to answer, it could be something about his mom.

"**Copeland...oh...what do you want Drew?** (_I miss you baby, where are you?_)**...none of your business...Drew? Why are you calling me...**(_like I said, I miss you. Come back to me blondie_)**...Drew I'm not coming back to you. You were fucking Morrison in our bed!...**(_I know I was drunk. You could have joined us, Drew tried to joke_)**...God Drew, that's disgusting. I'm hanging up...**

(_wait blondie, please baby, I love you_).**...No...no...you don't Drew...you don't do that to someone one you say you love...**(_I know baby, I know I'm sorry baby, I really am_)**...I...no...Drew...you'll cheat on me again...**(_No blondie, I won't please come back to me_)**...I don't love you any more...just...leave me alone...I'm working...**(_Just give me one chance blondie, I love you baby_)**...I don't know Drew...It hurt...I thought...you know...marriage...the white picket fence...you ruined that...I loved you, very much...**

(I_ know baby...I wanted...it was a stupid drunken mistake_)**...and what happens next time you get drunk Drew? If I'm not there? You'll cheat again. **(_No I won't baby, I promise...please blondie...can I come see you?_)**...I don't know Drew, I'm on an assignment...I have to work...**(_Who with? What are you doing_)**...Chasing storms with Chris Jericho...but maybe...we could meet...I...I'll try...**(_that's great baby, where are you?...then another voice was heard over Drew's phone...HEY LOVER! I'm home and I need a fuck!)...(Drew knew then he was done for, he'd just been caught again.)_

Adam was heartbroken all over again. **You fucking bastard...leave me alone...and don't ever call me again...you'd better hurry, Morrison sounds like he wants a fuck...Have a nice day Drew.**" Adam clicked the phone shut before the Scotsman could say another word. The blond was trying not to cry. He'd almost decided to give Drew a second chance, he had loved the man, but now that was dead, he'd just lied for the second time.

Chris had heard Adam's part of the conversation, apparently things had not gone well. The tall blond was fighting back tears and they were tears of heart break.

"Um...Adam?...You okay?" Chris asked quietly, he wasn't good with comforting. "Uh, no, not really, but I will be...just um...leave me alone for a bit okay?" Adam turned away from Chris as the tears started to fall from the beautiful green eyes.

"Look, I'm sorry, but we have work to do or at least I do. I gotta get some saleable stock. We need to move a little. I don't think we're gonna get a tornado though." Chris said as they packed up to move a bit.

They spent the rest of the day chasing little popcorn storms, but nothing really worth anything.

They pulled into the Holiday Inn Express and once again they were only able to book one room, but their luck held and it had two double beds.

Adam was kind of glad that they were forced into a room together again. He didn't want to be alone after that call from Drew. He thought how he almost agreed to take the Scotsman back, only to hear Morrison in the background. It tore Adam up.

Chris knew it had not been a good phone call for the journalist earlier, but that was the way life was. Your heart gets broken, you picked up and went on. The chaser just hoped the blond didn't let this affect his work, Adam had duties and Chris expected him to do them.

The blond went right to the shower, this time he was going to get all the hot water first. Adam washed his hair and did his close body shave. He kept his well toned, bronzed body hair free. He just hated prickly chest hairs. The only body hair he kept was a narrow trail down his groin and he kept his pubic hairs as well, but he did keep them neatly trimmed.

Adam took over two hours but he didn't care. The long hot shower felt good as did the grooming afterwards. He dressed in a pair of dark blue sweats and a t-shirt, he only wore a pair of clean socks on his feet.

"Fucking hell Copeland, you took long enough! Rather rude don't you think?" Chris growled as he gathered up his own shower items. He slammed the bathroom door as he took his turn at the room.

Adam didn't care, he felt better and he hoped Jericho would too after his shower. The blond sat on his bed and scanned his cameras into the computer. There really weren't any outstanding shots, so he wiped them all. No point in wasting storage space on nothing shots.

His cell phone rang again, he debated answering it, but did it anyway, he worried about his mom, but he wished he hadn't answered this time.

"**Oh Drew...no...I'm done...no...look you asked me to come back, then I hear him on the phone in the background...NO we are DONE!...please, don't call me again...I can't Drew...I don't love you! You broke my heart …..twice! I'm hanging up...don't call me ever again...no, now FUCK OFF!**" Adam clapped his phone closed with a sharp snap.

Jericho heard the yelling over the phone so he waited a few minutes before going out to the main room. He went out five minutes later, hoping the blond had calmed down a bit by then.

"Room service?" Jericho asked the blond, who was sitting cross legged on his bed, fiddling with cameras and his computer. "Do what you want, I'm not hungry." The blond said quietly. "You sure, some fries or something?" Chris felt the beauty should eat. "No thanks!" Adam said firmly.

Jericho shrugged, well he was hungry, so he picked up the menus, once again the hotel had no restaurant, so he looked at the various carry out menus provided by local eating establishments. Nothing looked overly interesting, so Chris threw on a pair of shoes and ran across the street to McDonald's and came back with a couple bags of food.

"Here, you'll need to eat sometime." Chris smiled as he handed Adam a Chicken McNugget Happy Meal, he had picked up the meal as a joke, hoping to make Adam smile. "Thanks" the blond said sarcastically at the child's meal, did this mean Jericho thought he was acting childish?

Jericho just shrugged, turned on his computer and ate while watching the weather.

Adam just sat there thinking about the last couple of years with Drew. He really thought the younger Scotsman was it for him. The night he'd come home and found the young man fucking Morrison, Adam had actually thought Drew was going to propose to him and he would have said yes, and be planning his wedding by now. In reality he was shattered and broken hearted.

The photographer picked up his smokes and slipped on his shoes and went outside. He sat down on the curb of the sidewalk and lit up a smoke. Suddenly everything about Drew hit him very hard.

The blond haired, green eyed beauty began to sob, he suddenly felt so cold and so alone. He let the tears fall freely.

**Please Review…..**


	6. Romancing On The Road

**LUST IN THE WIND**

The Orton's and the Helmsley's pulled up at the hotel. John got out of the car and frowned. He saw Adam crying on the curb. "What's wrong?" Randy asked. "That Adam guy." John said. "What about him?" Randy asked, "He's crying baby." John said, Randy looked and frowned. "I'm gonna go talk to him, just go to the room." John said, Randy smiled and nodded. Shawn walked over to John with the same idea to go and speak with Adam.

They walked over to him and sat on either side of him. Adam jumped when he saw them, he didn't know if they were there to be nice or to be mean. "Wanna talk about it?" Shawn asked, Adam sighed. "It's OK, don't worry about me." he said. "Look, just because you're with Jericho doesn't mean anything, you seem like a nice guy and we wanna help you if we can." John said, Adam looked at John and saw the sincerity in John's eyes. He smiled. "It's just my ex." Adam said.

"What about him?" Shawn asked, "He called today wanting a second chance I nearly gave it to him but I heard another guy in the background. It was the same guy I caught him cheating on me with, I just felt so betrayed all over again. I hate this feeling. It's like I am going through all the emotions the first time around. I just feel hurt and confused I guess, I don't know." Adam confessed to the two men. "I'm sorry Adam, but you have to believe that there is someone worthy of you out there, god put you here for a reason, you will find love I know it, you just have to have faith that there is someone out there for you." Shawn said.

"Shawnie's right, you need to believe in yourself. If you make yourself miserable, your ex is winning. You need to pick yourself up and dust yourself off and get out there, you don't have to look, the love of your life will come to you, look at Hunter and Shawn, they met through Shawn's work. Same with me and Randy, we've been together since high school, but he never knew I existed until he saw me crying one day at school, since then we've become best friends, lover's, partner's, husband's and soul mates. You will find that I know it." John said Adam smiled.

"Thanks, you've helped a lot." Adam said John smiled, "Anytime Adam. We're always here for whatever you need" John said, Adam smiled, the three men stood up and headed back to their rooms. John walked into his room and smiled seeing Randy laying back on the bed watching the weather channel. John kicked off his shoes and climbed onto the bed with Randy, Randy smiled and pulled John into his arms. "We're goin out tonight, me and you and romance" Randy said, John smiled. "Really?" John asked, Randy smiled and nodded. He knew John was excited, they didn't get many chances to have a romantic night out while they were on the road.

"Can't wait." John said Randy smiled. They laid back on the bed a while before they both showered and dressed for dinner, Randy dressed in his Rock & Republic Slate Straight Jeans, his Authentic Icon Striped Shirt, his Rockadelic Owen Boots, and he had on his R&O Faux-Leather Jacket. John was dressed in his Rock & Republic Rebellion Boot cut Jeans, his Authentic Icon Star Shirt, his Nike Air Dictate 2 Shoes and he had on his Excelled Hooded Leather Jacket. "Let's go I am starving." Randy said John nodded and smiled. They got into their car and Randy drove them to a small intimate restaurant. They got there, walked inside and sat down and looked over their menus.

Randy ordered the Miso Glazed Cod, which came with a Chinese cabbage salad, and a warm mushroom vinaigrette, John ordered the Crispy Duck Breast which came with Spanish cassoulet, dandelion greens, chorizo, and a sherry reduction. Randy also ordered them a bottle of champagne, knowing champagne makes John horny. John smirked at Randy knowing the reason behind the champagne but he didn't stop him from ordering. He wanted to get laid tonight. He wanted to feel his husband deep inside of him.

"Champagne huh baby?" John asked, Randy smiled and nodded. "Yep." Randy said, John smiled back at him. the waiter came with the champagne and poured them both a glass. "To us and the long journey ahead" Randy said, John smiled and clinked his glass against Randy's. "The long journey ahead" John said, they sipped their champagne and started to feel a little buzzed. "So what was wrong with that Adam guy?" Randy asked. "Bad ex, he was feeling a little down, I think everything is OK now though." John said Randy nodded. "I feel bad for him having to spend all of that time with Jerkicho." Randy said, John laughed at the nickname, it was something they, Hunter and Shawn called Chris.

"Me too but it's his job," John said. "I'm surprised he is still around if it was me I would have fled, I couldn't stand being around that ass for more than two minutes." Randy said. "Baby, can we not talk about him? you're getting all worked up over him, when you should be getting all worked up over me." John said to him shooting Randy a wink, Randy took a deep breath and smiled. "I know, sorry baby, let's eat and head back to the hotel for some fun." Randy said John nodded and smiled. They ate their main courses and had some desert, Randy had the Trio of Ice Creams which were, vanilla, cocoa nib, and cinnamon and John had the Trio of Sorbets which were, strawberry, pineapple, and coconut-lime. Randy paid for the meal and they headed out to the car. they got in and Randy drove them back to the hotel.

They got there and walked into their room, Randy pushed John up against the wall and devoured his mouth. John groaned into the kiss and put his hands on Randy's shoulders and pulled Randy's jacket off. Randy shrugged the jacket off and let it drop to the floor, he then did the same with John's jacket. He then broke the kiss and looked at John with a heated gaze. He ripped open John's shirt sending the buttons flying, John glared at his husband. "That was my shirt!" he exclaimed. "Who cares, I'll buy you another one." Randy said, John shrugged. Randy pulled John's shirt off and threw it to the side.

He grabbed John's hands and put them above his head. "Stay" he ordered, John nodded and bit his lip. Randy stepped away from john and removed his own shirt and his pants and shoes. John licked his lips as he saw Randy's naked body appear. His jeans were getting tight, his cock straining against the denim. He moved his hands down to readjust himself but Randy growled and grabbed them and forced them above his head again. "I. Said. Don't. Move" Randy gritted out through his teeth. John sighed. "But I need you" John said. "You'll get me, just not yet." Randy said, John sighed and kept his head above his head.

Randy leaned down and covered John's left nipple in his mouth, he bit down on the nipple and tugged at it, John gasped between pain and pleasure, Randy kissed across John's chest and did the same thing to John's right nipple. He left the nipple and kissed his way down John's abdomen licking and sucking at all the six back indents John had, he licked at the waistband of John's jeans and he undid the zipper with his teeth and he pulled the jeans off of his husband's body. John sighed in relief when he felt his jeans disappear. Randy smirked up at John. "No underwear?" Randy asked, John bit his lip hard and shook his head. "No, fuck Randy please." John moaned, his arms were starting to hurt he just wanted Randy to fuck him already.

Randy stroked John's cock a few times bringing it to full hardness and licking at the leaking tip. "Fuck!" John shouted thrusting his hips up into Randy's face, Randy smiled and continued licking at John's cock. John moved his hands to Randy's head and Randy growled. "You're not listening to me" he said, John sighed. "Please Randy, fuck me" John moaned. Randy smiled. "Turn around" Randy stated John bit his lip and turned around, he spread his legs and he put his hands on the wall bracing himself.

Randy got onto his knees in front of John's ass and he spread his cheeks, he smiled as he saw the red hot centre of his husband, he licked his lips and dove right in tasting John's ass for the first time in a long time. "Fuck" John muttered, he didn't think Randy was gonna be rimming him, he thrust back onto Randy's tongue as it penetrated him, he arched his back and threw his head back in pleasure. "Fuck Orton!" he shouted, Randy smiled, his hands ran up John's thighs and cupped his heavy balls in his hand. "Oh god, yes Randy, fuck, I think I am gonna cum." John moaned, Randy pulled his tongue and his hand away.

"Not yet you're not, turn around" Randy said, John turned around. He looked angry and Randy just smiled at him, "Don't worry, we're just getting to the good stuff" he said, John smiled. Randy lifted John off of the ground and plunged into John's heat, he could hear a small moan being released from John's lips. John wrapped his legs around Randy's waist which allowed him to delve deeper into John, and he began to move faster, "Randy…Uh….Yeah" he could hear John moaning against his ear,he pulled out of John, only his tip was still within him and he could feel John squirming beneath him, John wanted him to carry on, John was close and hell Randy was close, he just loved to tease.

Then Randy slammed back into John and he let out the biggest moan he's heard all night, they were immediately back at the same rhythm. It started off slow and then it got fast and faster as Randy pumped into John. John scratched his nails hard down Randy's back and Randy lowered his head to John's neck. He kissed up and down gently, he looked up and saw John's eyes roll into the back of his head and he felt John's muscled contract around his cock. He felt the warm thick cum shoot out of John and fall on their stomach's. He bit down on John's neck and came a few thrusts later, spilling his cum into John.

Randy gently pulled out of John and put him gently on the floor he took John's hand and guided him to the bed where they fell together and fell straight asleep. It had been just an amazing night. It really had.

**MEANWHILE**

Hunter and Shawn were sitting on the bed going over their data. "So where are we headed tomorrow?" Shawn asked his husband, "We're headed up to Laverne Oklahoma about 7 hours (402 miles) from here..." Hunter said, they looked at the radars, "It looks to be the best for storms. "Sound good" Shawn said Hunter smiled. "Let's get some rest." He said, Shawn smiled and settled into his husband's arms, feeling safe and relaxed, ready for what was to come.

**Please Review…..**


	7. The First Tornado!

**LUST IN THE WIND**

"Copeland, get up. Let's go, tornadoes today, I can tell. Got 400 miles and seven hours to get to them." Jericho said loudly. He had decided last night to choose where he wanted to go when he got up, and Laverne, Oklahoma looked to be the best spot. The dry line cut would eventually cut the small town in half.

"Kay" Adam said with a yawn, and a big stretch. He was fairly easy to wake up when he was working, but if the blond had a day off, getting him up was like pulling teeth.

Soon both the light blond and the tawny blond were dressed and packed and heading out the door. Jericho didn't want Orton and his group on their tail, he was tired of them following him all the time.

Even though it was natural for most chasers to wind up in the same places, Jericho swore Orton and Helmsley followed him on purpose. Another reason he wanted to decide where to go, if he didn't know, nobody else would either.

"Feeling better?" Chris asked, he knew Adam had been upset last night. "Yeah, sorry, but I found John and Shawn to be very sweet. Shawn gave me some good pastoral advice. You might as well know that I will speak to the Orton's and Helmsely's, so just get over it." Adam warned with a bit of a biting tone as they pulled into the IHOP parking lot. They always took the time to eat a huge breakfast before their long drives. Chris nodded, who Adam had as friends was really none of his concern or business, as long as he didn't let it interfere with work.

Adam ordered the country fried steak and eggs and Chris had the T-Bone steak and eggs. They also shared an order of double blueberry pancakes. The blond added a splashberry along with a cup of coffee and Chris had a root beer with his. They also had the waitress fill their travel mugs and thermos with french vanilla flavored coffee, it would make a nice change of taste.

Each man paid for their own breakfast and shared the cost of the coffee. After a trip to the bathroom the two weather chasers walked around the parking lot and stretched. It was becoming a routine for them.

"Let's go" Chris said as he unlocked the Escalade and climbed in. The tall blond joined him. Adam kicked off his shoes and got comfy, today would be a long ride.

Adam pulled up the NSSL site and started causally watching the radar. Then he put a classic rock radio station on in the background and programmed the GPS. He studied the more complete weather radars and maps, he found it interesting.

"What is GOES again and should I look at East or West?" Adam asked the tawny haired driver.

"GOES is our lifeblood. It means Geostationary Satellite Server. Look more at West, shows more of what's coming in over the Rockies. There is GOES East, West, Puerto Rico, Alaska and Hawaii. The National Weather Service or NWS uses the GOES system for it's U.S. Weather monitoring and forecasting operations and scientific researchers use the data to better understand land, atmosphere, ocean and climate interactions. Modern 'weathermen' can't live with out it. Some of us though can manage with out it, but I will admit it does make storm tracking predictions much easier, plus the full color radars are fun to look at." Chris explained in great detail to his blond passenger.

Adam found it interesting. Chris was easy to listen to, he would make a great teacher, he had a way of making you want to pay attention to what he was saying.

Chris shifted in his seat, they were still hours away from the Laverne area, but the darker blond had that feeling. It wasn't something he could ever describe, he just had a sense, like an internal alarm clock, he knew when he would see a tornado even if it was hours away. Today was one of those days, they would see a twister before night fall.

"What is it Jericho?" Adam asked, he could sense something up with the handsome chaser. "We're gonna see one today. I just feel it and it always makes me...antsy, for lack of a better word." Chris explained as he pushed down on the accelerator just a bit.

Around the outskirts of Oklahoma City they stopped for fuel and gas station sandwiches. They refilled their thermos and travel mugs.

Adam watched as Chris showed him the little note book he kept in the glove box. He kept a record of how much fuel, his mileage and the cost of each fill up. Also at each stop the chaser always checked his oil, washer fluid and tire pressure, that information was logged as well. He could ill afford a break down during an escape, and he knew basic repairs as well. The Escalade was as much Jericho's partner as Adam.

"Okay, you got all that?" Chris asked as he slipped the credit card receipt into the pocket at the back of the notebook. "Yeah" Adam said as he did a little jog in place next to the SUV. "Your job then from now on, make sure you do that any time we stop for fuel." Chris said to the bouncing blond. "Okay" Adam said with a nod. He wondered what Jericho did before he rode along.

"Are you going to want me to drive? I can you know, I've driven in war zones." Adam said with a bit of pride.

"Maybe, sometime you can help with the highway driving, but not often. It's a control thing, I don't like giving that up. I KNOW I can drive us safely out of weather, I don't know if you can. No offense." Chris explained honestly.

"No, I can understand that. Just know though if you want a break from non chase driving, I'd be glad to help. Never been pulled over, hell I've never even gotten a parking ticket." Adam said just as honestly.

"Okay, I will. Listen, see if you can pull up Channel Nine, see what Gary England has to say about today." Chris said pointing to the TV embedded in the dash board.

If you lived in Oklahoma, you watched Gary England. He was the veteran TV Meteorologist that even the NSSL watched for severe weather. He was probably the most respected TV Weatherman in the entire country. Gary England saved lives.

Adam had the TV station tuned in and as expected Gary was on live, reading out the currant watches. Nearly all of Western and Central Oklahoma was under a tornado watch. There were no warnings yet, but there were a few in the Texas border area. Laverne was located at the start of the narrow strip of the state known as the panhandle. Kansas and Colorado made the northern border, while New Mexico and Texas made up the Western. Texas also bordered the state on the south along with Arkansas, Louisiana and Missouri to the east.

The television forecast only reinforced what Jericho felt in his bones, he didn't think it was going to be an F5 day, probably more like F0 to F1, but still it would be the first tornado of the season for him.

They stopped at the Sonic Drive In, in Laverne and loaded up with food, then Chris drove about ten miles west of the town, and they pulled over to wait.

"Now comes the hard part. Learning to be patient, it's all about hurry up and wait. This is what separates me from the others. I know this is the spot. I'll wait right here for hours if needed. Other chasers loose patients and often miss the best shots trying to get a better position, only to realize if they had stayed put, they would have gotten the money shot. I only adjust positions after the storms develop and even then I don't move much or often." Chris said as he bit into his foot long, chili cheese cony.

"I can be patient. In war zones, you often sit waiting for something to happen, so you don't have to worry about me." Adam replied, picking up a few chili cheese fries, then taking a bite of his own chili cheese cony. They both had extra large root beers.

"I sat in one place for almost eight hours, people came and went, they mocked me for not moving closer to the storm, but at the end of the day, who's footage appeared on all the news programs? Mine, not theirs but mine." Chris bragged, chewing his food.

"Oh yeah, Vince said to tell you again, I'm not allowed to sell any of my footage of the storms. I'm here to film you filming so don't try to cut me out of shots, just behave naturally." the lighter blond reminded the tawnier blond.

"Yeah well, I insisted on that. You're too good pretty boy, you could make good money. I've seen your work." Chris said seriously. Adam flushed a bit, he wasn't used to Jericho praising him.

"A severe thunderstorm warning just went up for Texas and Beaver counties, we're in Harper, it's headed this way." Adam said as he spoke to Chris, who was taking a piss close to the back of the SUV.

"Okay, let's get our cameras set. I can smell it coming. We're in the spot! Ha! Where is Orton? Not even a sign of either of them! We're gonna have money tonight!" Chris said excitedly as he opened the rear of his vehicle and started removing his video equipment.

They watched the skies for a while. "See the towers? Watch the tops, you'll see a fist like looking thing pop through the top, when that happens the cap is breaking, that usually means rotation, not always but usually." Chris explained as he focused his still camera, then balanced his professional television studio quality camera on his shoulder.

Adam didn't have his still camera up, he wanted to concentrate on just filming Jericho doing his work. He focused on the chaser. The look on Chris' face reminded the blond of a look a child gets on it's face staring at unopened Christmas presents, his eyes were full of excitement and wonder. He thought Chris actually looked quite handsome.

"This is good. No houses around, this one can go wild and people won't be in danger." Adam said making note of the terrain. "Those are always the best" Chris said in agreement as he lowered his camera to wait, the storm was still a ways off.

"Look, there goes the cap!" Chris said pointing to the fist like cloud breaking out of the top the storm cloud. Lightning could be seen now as the skies darkened.

"A tornado warning has been issued for Harper county, this storm will pass just to the northwest of the town of Laverne. The storm is moving to the north, northeast at thirty five miles per hour. This warning is in effect until four thirty this afternoon." The radio said as the men paused to listen. Far, far in the distance they could barely hear the storm sirens going off in Laverne.

"Break it down Adam, I can get us a bit closer." Chris said, throwing his equipment into the SUV. He mounted his video camera quickly onto his dashboard mount.

The blond quickly jumped into the black Escalade. Chris hurriedly started the truck, there was a dirt road that went right towards the center of the storm.

The wind was picking up, the thunder growing louder and lightning flashes coming faster. They drove down the road until Chris was less than a quarter mile away from the storm.

"Time to work! Just keep your eyes open for falling debris and for fucks sake watch out for lightning, the SUV should protect us." Chris said as he pushed a dash board button and four long, self made lightning rods extended from each corner of the truck's roof. It was Jericho's own invention and so far it had worked. Adam was impressed.

The storm was small in scale and it wasn't perfect by some standards, but it was powerful enough that it demanded respect.

Chris had his cameras pointed at the middle of the storm, Adam had both Jericho and the storm in frame.

Adam watched through his lens as a finger like cloud reached for the ground. The wind whipped the blond's long hair. Adam paused and quickly pulled his locks into a pony, using the hair band he wore as a bracelet. Then the camera was back on it's target.

Jericho was walking closer with his video camera, he had set is digital still camera to shoot a frame every five seconds.

The sound was loud as the wind whipped and lightning flashed. Adam noticed he didn't hear the fabled "freight train" sound, he would ask about that later.

The twister was tearing up the ground leaving a "footprint." It was a slow moving storm, making it perfect for filming. It was an F1 at most, and it was what was known as an "elephant trunk". The funnel was narrow, long and bending beautifully in the middle.

"Adam! That's called and elephant's trunk, watch it curve and bend, ain't it beautiful!" Chris spoke excitedly. Adam loved watching the chaser through the lens.

Chris walked out even further into the open field, almost like he was trying to walk up to the twisting storm. Top winds were just at 73 miles per hour, the least for an F1 tornado. It was brownish red from the dirt it was picking up. The color was pretty as the late afternoon sun came through and reflected against the dark storm clouds.

Greens, purples, reds, browns, yellows and and different variations of black, gray and blue all shone through. It really wasn't that strong of a tornado, but as a picture it was breath taking.

Adam was too entranced with the long, twisting cloud to be scared. Then as fast as the storm started it suddenly roped out and was gone. All that remained was rain and bit of lightning.

The two men threw their equipment into the SUV. Chris was beaming, "That wasn't the most powerful storm but it sure was pretty. I think I got some great calendar shots or maybe even a poster. Gotta find a hotel, I need to get online with my buyers." the tawny blond said happily.

"It was pretty, I got some great footage of you. You looked like a little kid. Why didn't it sound like a train?" Adam asked as they drove back towards the town.

"Oh it wasn't strong enough. Winds didn't get much over seventy miles per hour. The train noise comes from a bigger storm." Chris explained to the pretty blond.

In order to get a room with good internet connection they had to go back to Woodward. They booked a single double queen sized room. Adam did that on his cell phone as they drove back for the night.

For once their accommodation was booked a bit ahead of time. So Chris didn't rush, he was enjoying the still stormy skies, while no longer severe, pretty storm clouds were still decorating the atmosphere.

Adam took out his color digital camera and took a few pictures out of the passenger window. The colors were just too pretty and in the clouds a rainbow was starting to form.

"I get a lot of great rainbow shots. I'd love to get a rainbow in a tornado, but I don't know if it's possible because the air is moving too much." Chris said as he made a turn toward Woodward.

"I loved that picture that you took of the lighting bolt in the funnel. It's really something. Did you know Dr. Wurman has it up in his office, the poster version." Adam asked the tawny blond.

"I made a lot of money off that picture. I was smart, I kept the copyright on that one. A shot like that is once in a life time. A lot of weather people have that poster." Jericho said as they pulled into the Holiday Inn Express parking lot.

As the tired, but happy chasers pulled into the lot, Adam noticed the Orton's and Helmsley's were just unpacking, apparently having arrived at the hotel only a little bit ago.

Adam saw John and Shawn at the desk checking in. "Hi guys, just getting here or did you find a different storm?" Adam asked after all three had checked in.

"We were a little late today. Had a hard time deciding on here or north Texas. We heard there was an F1 up near Laverne. Missed it." John said as he held the door open for the other two blonds.

"Yeah we were there. We got lucky. My first actual tornado! It was beautiful, elephant trunk, not much wind though. The colors were fantastic. I'll show you my video, but of course my main focus is on Jericho. I film him filming the storm." Adam said as they stood outside and chatted.

"Waste of good film" John said with a sneer. "John! Be nice. Adam has a job to do, and I'm sure he does it very well." Shawn said warmly, not wanting to offend the newest storm chaser.

"Thanks Shawn. Jericho isn't all that bad, there's more of a story there than he is telling, but I do wish he had half as much ego." Adam chuckled softly.

Shawn nodded, he knew there was indeed a lot more to Jericho's personal story. He knew most of it, but had vowed as a minister of God's word to never open his mouth about it, and so far he had kept his word, and would continue to do so.

"Chris has a few issues, but yeah, he isn't all bad." Shawn said thoughtfully.

Suddenly, their heads turned in the direction of Hunter, Randy and Chris. It looked like Randy and Chris were about to knock each others lights out.

"Ha! Couldn't even read a simple radar enough to figure out where to go? I got a beautiful tornado today. What do you get? More shots of John's fat ass?" Chris taunted the firefighter.

"Fuck you Jerkicho. You wouldn't know what to with someone as hot as my Johnny! God you're such an asshole!" Randy screamed at the dark blond.

"Yeah I do, I'd put it on a diet! You can't find storms because his ass blocks the screen!" Jericho said with a cold sneer.

Randy lunged at Chris, Hunter managed to catch the collar of Randy's shirt just in time to stop him.

Thankfully John, Shawn and Adam had not heard the topic of the fight, but saw that things were getting quickly out of control was obvious.

"Hey! Hey! Guys, please, can we not fight? Look people are watching. Let's keep it down." Shawn said trying to calm the situation.

"Big head started it. I'm getting tired of his smart fucking mouth." Randy spat. "Babe, calm down. Just ignore him, he's just behaving the only way he knows, childishly." John said to his fuming husband.

"It's not my fault he can't read a radar! Orton is just too stupid!" Chris said to anyone listening.

"Look Chris, please. Can we be professionals here. My reputation is on the line. See we are all wearing company logos. You want someone filming a parking lot brawl and posting it on the internet?" Adam asked, his hand on Chris' shoulder, knowing the thought of losing money would penetrate Jericho's brain more than anything.

"Fine! Just stay outta my way Orton. You'll NEVER have the guts to get closer than a mile away from a twister anyway. Just let us big boys handle the REAL chasing." Chris said as he walked off and went to unload his SUV.

"I'm sorry guys. Please know I'm not like that, but I am stuck working with him, don't hold it against me." Adam asked quietly to the two couples. The blond liked the four men, John especially. It felt like they were brothers who had been separated at birth.

"We understand Adam. Just don't let him change who you are." Shawn said, his hand on Adam's shoulder as he watched his own husband calming Randy down by talking about the probes. They were covering them and securing them for the night.

"Yeah Adam. You're a nice guy. Come have dinner with us." John asked the taller blond. "Thanks, but I'd better not, but I will soon okay? I'd better show him a little loyalty, but just for his ego, you understand?" Adam asked, voice full of concern.

"Of course we understand. Have a good rest and congratulations on your first tornado." Shawn said warmly with a small hug to the pretty man. Then he went to help Hunter bring in their luggage. The bigger blond smiled at the smaller one, and kissed him softly. Adam admired the older couples love for each other, it was sweet, tender and very obvious.

"Night Adam. Congrats and don't let him bother you." John too gave the blond a hug.

Adam went into the hotel room, he heard Chris singing in the shower. He realized he was very hungry, the blond was also learning that the vast majority of hotels in tornado alley didn't have room service, unless a restaurant either provided meals by delivery or just happened to be located in the hotel. He learned too though that the hotels usually worked with local delivery places and often gave a discount to hotel customers along with free delivery.

Adam noticed the Pizza Hunt menu was on top and open, probably what Jericho wanted. The man seemed to have a strong love of pizza to eat and root beer to drink. Adam would just agree to what the other man wanted, to him food was food when he was tired and working. He had eaten things in third world countries that he didn't want to know the ingredients of, although he was pretty sure that one time it was chopped monkey meat or maybe even cat.

The blond heard the shower turn off, he called out to the storm chaser, "Pepperoni, beef, mushrooms and onions?" Adam remembered Chris' favored toppings. "Yeah, thanks. Wanted to make sure pizza was alright with you." Chris said as he cracked open the bathroom door, letting the steam escape.

"It's fine, I'll call now." Adam said. He phoned in their order, then gathered up his shower things. Jericho came out of the bathroom and Adam went in, he felt comfort from the scent Chris left behind.

After his quick shower, Adam uploaded the days video and sent it to Vince. He had decided whenever he had good video or pictures to send, to just send them in, so much for Tuesdays and Thursdays, Adam knew Vince really wouldn't care.

They also had the weather channel running in the background along with Jericho's computer. The two men were sitting on Adam's bed eating their supper.

Both light haired men perked when the weather channel mentioned tornadoes were very possible the next day in Kansas. "There might also be a need to issue PDS (particularly dangerous storm) warnings for some areas. Stay tuned to the weather channel..." The TV announcer's voice faded into music as local forecasts played.

Jericho immediately went to his computer and quickly started clicking. "Gonna be a big day tomorrow, this does look bad." The experienced meteorologist explained to the journalist.

"What do you think? Manhattan, Kansas? That would make a good base to watch from, looks like good roads to get to storms?" Adam asked as he quickly assessed the data.

"On the money pretty boy. That's our best bet and let's leave early, about four thirty in the morning. I'd rather get there early and wait than leave here too late. So let's get to sleep. Oh and don't tell anyone if you see them in the morning." Chris said as he crawled into his own bed.

Adam pulled back his own covers and slipped under them. He fell asleep almost instantly. Had he known what tomorrow would bring, he would have been unable to sleep.

**Please Review…..**


	8. Stupid Fights

**LUST IN THE WIND**

John and Randy got up to their room and unpacked their things. "What was the fight about?" John asked. "Nothing, just normal Jerkicho shit. He is so annoying" Randy huffed. John sighed, he knew Randy was going to be in a bad mood for the rest of the night.

"Let's order in some pizza or something" John said Randy smiled. "Sure doll, what do you want?" Randy asked. "Vegetarian." John said. "I'm gonna go shower" John said, Randy nodded. John stepped into the bathroom and Randy sighed.

He had to keep the subject matter of the fight between him and Chris a secret from John. He didn't want John feeling worse than he has been recently. He loved him and he hated seeing him so miserable, especially because of someone like Chris. He picked up the room phone and called for some pizza and some soda.

Once that was done he took off his shoes and switched on the TV to the weather channel. He laid back and watched the TV. He looked over at the bathroom when a towel clad John came out.

He licked his lips he would have loved to have him there, fuck him senseless but he had something he wanted to talk to him about first. The food came and they sat on their bed eating. "So I think that Adam guy is nice" John said Randy smiled. "Yeah too bad he has to work with Chris, I hate the man I am never going to be nice to him he doesn't deserve it." Randy said John laughed. "Yeah, me either. I can't do it." John said, Randy smiled. "There is something I like about him though," Randy said, John's eyes widened.

"What could that possibly be?" John asked. "The fact that he gets close to the storms. We don't get that close and it sucks. That's why he is beating us at everything. He takes the risk to get the goods." John shook his head. "What are you saying Randy? just lay it out." John said, he hated beating around the bush.

"I think we should take bigger risks. I think we should get into the eye of the storm. It will be amazing. We could beat Jerkicho." Randy said, John just shook his head. "You're insane. I am not doing it Randy I don't like the idea at all." John said. Randy sighed.

"Please baby think about it, being up close and personal getting the imagery we want and need, collecting the data" Randy said. "We do that fine now. We get Hunter and Shawn close enough to get the probes out and that's close enough in my book." John said. Randy shook his head.

"It's not, John I want to beat him. I want to show him that I am not just some idiot who knows nothing about storms." Randy said, John shook his head. "Maybe instead of thinking about Chris fucking Jericho, you should think about the safety of yourself or maybe me, Hunter and Shawn! You're letting your anger and your jealousy of Chris take over our lives" John snapped.

"I am not jealous of that asshole and don't you fucking say I am, look all I am saying is if we want the results we need to take bigger risks." Randy said. He didn't know why John was getting so bent out of shape.

"You're a fucking idiot Randy. In my mind one upping Chris Jericho isn't worth losing our lives over." John said, he got up grabbed his jacket and headed out the door, slamming it shut. Randy sighed and fell back onto the bed, that was not how the chat with John was meant to go.

It really wasn't. He never thought John would storm out on him. He didn't think John would react this badly, he didn't know what to do. He had to fix things. He really did. Otherwise things would be screwed up for the next few miles.

John growled as he pulled on his jacket. He couldn't believe Randy right now. He stormed downstairs and sat down in the lounge his fight with Randy had totally pissed him off. "John?" he heard, John looked and saw Adam, he smiled at him. Adam sat down beside John.

"What's wrong?" Adam asked, John sighed. "Promise to keep this between us and not say anything to Jericho?" John asked, Adam nodded. "Randy and I had a fight. He's all fired up about wanting to get closer to the storms. I just don't think it's safe." John said.

"We haven't been doing this as long as Chris, I just don't know what to do, he's so stern about this. He wants it so much but I just don't think I can take the risk. I can't." John said, Adam sighed and nodded.

"You know Randy is your husband and he loves you. Do you think he would ever put you in danger? Do you think he would ever put you in harm's way. I don't know him but I think I know his type. He loves you and would never hurt you ever." Adam said. "That's true but when it comes to Chris, it's like this other personality comes out. I am just scared I guess"

"I love him more than anything else in the world, I don't want to lose him. He's everything to me. I don't want his anger and competitiveness with Chris to ruin that. Or to hurt Hunter and Shawn." John said.

"Look why don't you talk to Hunter and Shawn about it and if they're on board, maybe you should try it out. It's fun" Adam said. "But dangerous. I just don't know if I can handle it, I may come off strong but stuff like this scares me. I don't want to lose Hunter, Shawn or Randy." John said. Adam nodded.

"Talk to him John, he's your husband." Adam said John smiled. "I will thanks Adam for the talk. I think I needed it." John said, Adam smiled. "Of course. I am always around if needed" Adam said John smiled, they hugged and John headed off back to his room.

He didn't know what mood Randy would be in when he got back, he didn't really care, all he wanted to do was climb into bed and sleep. Sleep the argument, the fear and the stress away.

He got up to the room and Randy was in bed sleeping, the lights were off and the TV was on low. He sighed and locked the door. He walked into the bathroom and did his nightly routine, face wash, cleanser, moisturiser.

Once that was done he brushed his teeth, mouth washed and flossed and headed out to the bedroom area. He stripped down out of his sweats, took his shirt, shoes and socks off and slipped into bed beside Randy.

"I didn't think you were coming back." Randy said John sighed. "This is my room Randy where else would I go?" John asked. "Shawn and Hunter." Randy said. "Well I didn't." John snapped, Randy sighed. He moved closer to John and wrapped his arms around his middle.

"I love you, please don't be mad at me anymore, I can't take it. I just wanted to try something new." Randy said. "And I appreciate your adventurous side Ran I do, I just need to talk to Hunter and Shawn about it first. If they're OK with it then I guess I can be too." John said Randy smiled and kissed John's cheek.

"Thank-you baby." He said, John nodded. "Yeah just don't make me regret this decision Keith." John said, Randy smiled and turned John around so he was lying on his back, he kissed him deeply showing his love for his husband.

"I promise I will keep you safe always." Randy said John smiled, he reached up and caressed Randy's face. "I know you will. I am just worried." John said. "I know you are doll, just trust and have faith in me please?" Randy asked, John nodded.

"I do and I always will. You're my everything. my own personal knight in shining armour, my own hero." John said, Randy smiled and kissed John again.

"Let's get some rest, we have a long few days ahead of us." Randy said John nodded he closed his eyes and relaxed in Randy's arms, hoping and praying that he was making the right decision in going closer to the storms, he was scared, but he knew deep down that Randy would keep him safe always.

**Please Review…..**


	9. The Devils Breeze

**LUST IN THE WIND**

After another big breakfast the two storm chasers were on their way to Manhattan, Kansas. They were already driving in rain, a sign it was going to be a long hard day.

"Refill my coffee cup please." Chris asked as he handed Adam the empty travel mug Chris normally kept tucked between his strong thighs.

The tall blond took the mug and refilled it from the thermos that was in the box behind the drivers seat. He handed it back to Chris and filled his own mug. Adam also lit a cigarette and cracked the window.

They had the dashboard television on and tuned into the weather channel. They were talking about how everything was perfectly set up for severe storms later in the day.

Adam also had the lap top turned on to the NSSL weather radar. "Rain all the way Chris. If you need a driving break let me know." Adam said, he really wanted a shot at driving the mobile weather station.

"If we ran into a storm core would you know what to do?" Chris asked, his eyes pinned on the road in front of him. "Yeah, stop and let you drive again." Adam said with a laugh. "That would work. If I let you drive and then I said pull over and stop would you do it?" Chris asked the green eyed beauty. "Of course I would Chris. I know it can be dangerous and you have the experience." Adam said honestly.

Chris suddenly pulled over, "Okay, drive" he said. The two men quickly changed places.

Adam accelerated slowly, taking a few miles to get accustomed to the feel of the wheel, then he sped up to full speed confident in his abilities.

"Aright, it is nice to watch the radars for a change while riding. I had to pull over to watch. Just look out for ponding, I'm not missing a day of storms because you wrecked my baby." Chris said, unused to being a passenger in his own car.

"I won't wreck your baby, but thanks for trusting me, I appreciate you giving me a chance. I know driving can make you tired, how have you done this alone for so long?" Adam asked as he kept his pretty green eyes on the dark, rain soaked road.

"You get used to it. I have to say, even though it's been less than a week, it's been okay having someone ride with me. You're not bad company." Jericho said in a moment of honest feelings. "Thanks. I try to get along." Adam smiled.

"I'm making us a reservation at the Holiday Inn in Manhattan. We can check in and then see where to go. Listen, we get along okay, as long as they have doubles let's just keep sharing a room. It does make it easier. We can take turns paying. I'll pay tonight. Sound okay with you?" Jericho asked the man driving his Escalade.

"Yeah, it's alright with me. It does make it easier and you're a quiet sleeper." Adam laughed.

Chris booked them a first floor double room. So far this would be the nicest place they would stay. High speed wireless Internet was a must and this place had it plus a flat screen TV and coffee maker. There was also a first class restaurant, they could finally have quality room service. It helped that the University of Kansas was across the street.

They arrived in Manhattan at about one in the afternoon. The storm chasers checked into the hotel, but they didn't get comfortable, they used the restroom and turned on the television.

Storms were starting to form just a few miles north and west of Manhattan, up towards the town of Westmoreland.

"It's going to be big and bad Adam. You must pay attention. If I tell you to do something do it, don't question me." Chris said firmly, looking the lighter blond squarely in the eyes.

"I'm trusting you with my life Chris. I won't argue with you. You are the expert and you're still alive, so I'd be stupid to think I know more than you." Adam assured the chaser. "Let's go, storms are breaking fast." Chris said with a click of the TV remote.

Chris triple checked his SUV while Adam put Chris' video camera into the dashboard mount, along with his own still shot black and white camera. Thunder crashed over head and lightning flashed. The wind was also increasing.

Even thought it was just past two in the afternoon the skies to the west and northwest were pitch black, about halfway down the horizon was a greenish purple, it was a sure sign of hail and Chris knew those colors often brought forth a tornado.

"That looks like a spaceship!" Adam said as he looked at the vicious skies. The main storm cloud, called a super cell, was huge, it did appear to have a "spaceship" look.

"We have to punch through that, let's go. Keep your head Adam, I can't have you falling apart on me." Chris said as he strapped himself deeper into the seat as did Adam.

They sped off, heading directly towards the boiling storm clouds.

In the mean time the Orton's and the Helmsley's were filling up their trucks with gas, they were heading in the same general direction.

As they stood in the parking lot an armada of storm chasing vehicles pulled in, it was Dr. Josh Wurman and the VORTEX team.

Also the Discovery Channel armada pulled in. They were producing a show about storm chasers. They followed Reed Timmer, a man with an ego to rival Jericho's. Another member of team Discovery Channel was Tim Samaris and Twistex. He was Hunter's main competition as Tim also had invented a probe that he was trying to place in the path of a tornado.

The last member of the television team was lead by IMAX film maker Sean Casey. Sean's brainchild the TIV was the star of the parking lot. The TIV or Tornado Intercept Vehicle was a tank like truck that was made to be driven into the path of a tornado and hopefully take a direct hit. Sean had been working on his IMAX film for seven years.

"This is big Ran, they are all here. I wonder where Adam and the jerk are?" John just hoped his new friend would be okay with Jerkicho. "Knowing Chris, he's probably halfway through the core. I heard he even has Reed on the run. Can you imagine how dangerous Chris would be if he had something like the TIV or Dominator" Randy mused aloud.

The Dominator was Reed Timmer's smaller more compact version of a TIV. Sean Casey called it a red shoe, he didn't like the fact that Timmer had copied his idea without even asking him about it.

"I think of the data we aren't getting. Chris could be so valuable to science, but he refuses. To me it's like he's turning his back on every victim of a tornado." Hunter said to the others as they watched the stormy skies.

Shawn Helmsley nodded in agreement, but then again, he also understood why Chris felt like he did. The preacher hoped that Adam could somehow help Chris. If anyone needed someone, it was Chris Jericho.

"Oh my god Jericho. We're going to drive into that?" Adam exclaimed as he looked at the huge splotch of red against green on the computer screen. Adam knew where red and green met, the chances of a tornado were greater.

"Yup. We're going to punch the core. We have to get in front of the storm. I'll get us through, it will be rough, but I'll do it." Chris said with egotistical confidence. He knew in order to do the things he did, he had to believe he could do it, and that was not an issue for the tawny blond. He vowed no storm would _**EVER**_ beat him.

Hunter and Tim were lost in a discussion about their probes. While competing with each other, they traded tips and information. To them it was about gathering data to help people, the science was worth more than any amount of money.

John and Shawn were talking with a couple of members of the VORTEX team, hoping to get an idea of the best direction to approach the storm.

Only the confident, or to some, stupid people, punched the core, usually chasers looked for a way around the center of the storm.

The storm cloud was massive. The base of the super cell was flat, it would make it easy to see a funnel as it came down.

"That's amazing, been a long time since I've seen a cell this massive. It's going to drop a tornado at some point and when it does, it's going to be big maybe an F4 or even F5" Jericho said to his passenger. They were parked on the side of the road, the two men were studying maps of the area. Chris always did this, he wanted a way in and then at least two ways out.

"Buckle up pretty boy. We're going in." Chris said as he accelerated towards the storm ahead.

"A severe thunderstorm warning has been issued for eastern Clay and Riley counties until 3pm and for Pottawatomie, Washington, Marshall, Jackson and Nemaha counties until 4 pm. This is a very dangerous storm, baseball sized hail has damaged cars in Cloud and Clay counties. There is the strong possibility of tornadoes with this system. Stay tuned for further updates." the radio blared.

"Well, that's us, we're in Riley, headed into Pottawatomie. We're under the leading edge, check out those mammatus clouds!" Chris said as he pointed out the eerie looking formations in the sky. "I see now why they are called that, they _DO_ look like puffy woman's boobs." Adam chuckled.

When mammatus clouds appear, they are indications of a particularly strong or even tornadic storm. They are composed of ice and usually bring forth hail. The clouds resembled green bubbles that had the soft globular shape of a woman's breast. There were thousands of these little bubble like clouds, they were just creepy looking to Adam.

The blond journalist however was half hanging out of his passenger window and was taking pictures of the strange clouds, he used both color and black and white.

Adam was startled when something hard whacked him on the head. "OW! Fucking hell!" Adam cried out, he came back into the car and rolled up the window.

"You okay?" Chris asked, sounding very concerned. "Yeah, hail stone I guess, lucky it wasn't bigger." Adam said, his eyes stung with tears.

Chris pulled over, he had an overwhelming urge to make sure Adam was really alright.

"I'm fine Christopher." Adam said, gently pushing away Jericho's probing fingers. It wasn't that Chris was hurting him, on the contrary. The gentle, caring touch was more than Adam was prepared for. It felt nice, and the chasers fingers were gentle and tender, it sent shivers of pleasure down the blonds spine, and that scared him. Chris felt it too, he quickly put his hands back on the steering wheel, and began to drive again.

"Keep that blond head of yours in the window! I don't want McMahon suing me or something." Chris said with half humor, half seriousness.

"Yeah I will. Oh, more hail!" Adam said as the roof of the vehicle echoed with the distinct sound of hail.

Chris knew hail was a risk, he just prayed his specially thick windshield would prove to be worthy of the extra money it had cost him.

The storm was growing stronger as they drove further into it. They had not come across any other cars either.

Suddenly they were in the center or core of the storm. Rain came in buckets and the wind buffeted the Escalade, almost as if to attempt to push them off the road.

"Tighten your seat belt." Chris barked as a gust of wind tried to blow them sideways, along with the water ponding on the road. Chris being an expert, kept the top heavy car on the road, but not without a fight.

"We're about half way through, it will be easier in the front half. There's rotation starting, could drop on us at anytime, keep your fucking green eyes open!" Chris barked to his passenger, he didn't have a mean tone, just excited.

Adam was scared, especially since the wind had picked up even more. He tried to make himself as small as possible in his seat, he wanted to be out of the driver's way as much as he could. He also kept his mouth shut, he didn't want Chris distracted in anyway. He tried not to cry, but that was how scared he really was at that particular moment.

Suddenly, just as fast they were in the clear. They had punched the core, driven under the storm, then come out ahead of it. Now that Chris could go faster, they were able to get several miles ahead of the storm. They could now find a place and wait and see what would happen.

Warnings were up in every county in the north eastern part of Kansas, the storm was huge and only growing.

Chris was getting some great footage of the massive super cell. "Look at that fucking beaver tail! I can't even get it all in one frame!" The tawny blond was like a little kid.

The beaver tail could forms along the boundary created by the rain or forward-flank down draft. The area where it is raining is cool but the area south east of the storm is warm, so a beaver tail forms where the two meet and marks it out. It does indeed look like the animal's tail, long and flat.

"This is a classic super cell, Adam. These are tornado producers. So perfectly balanced with inflow and outflow. Hopefully if a funnel does appear it won't get rain wrapped. Start watching for a wall cloud." Chris explained as he kept his camera focused on the massive cloud.

Adam was scared, he'd never seen anything like this in the sky. He kept his focus on filming the storm chaser. He had set both his still cameras to auto shoot and their clicking was lost in the sound of the wind.

"Pack it up, I wanna get closer." Chris said as he moved the blonds still cameras, ready to help Adam so they could move faster. "Closer?" Adam asked quietly. "Yes, closer. Not quite into the bear's cage, but we can still be safe a little closer." The older man said as he buckled his seat belt.

Adam wasn't all sure about getting closer, but he did his job. As navigator it was his responsibility to make sure there were at least two safe ways out. He programmed the area into the GPS And saw that many small county roads crisscrossed the area, they had plenty of ways in and out.

"Roads are dirt or gravel, but there are enough that we can move quickly." Adam told the driver. Chris nodded, he wanted to get closer still.

"Ha! Even Timmer won't get as close as me!" Chris said in a braggarts tone. They drove past the armor plated vehicle known as "The Dominator."

"He has armor plating and he won't get closer, doesn't that tell you something?" Adam asked, getting more nervous, they were getting closer and closer to the mass of boiling clouds.

"Yeah, that he is a chicken shit that is all talk and no walk. I want to plate this car sometime, but that costs a ton of money. I don't have some television program paying my bills." Chris said with a low growl.

Chris guided them under the leading edge of the storm, once again they stopped to film.

"It's starting to rotate, watch it now, a funnel could form at any time." Chris said loudly over the strong winds. So far they were out of the rain and hail. Those things usually occurred at the front half of the storm.

The cloud base began to really pick up motion, rotation was clearly getting faster.

"Anytime now! It's going to drop one! I can just feel it!" Chris was grinning, almost wildly.

Adam now only had his video camera going. He quickly threw his long hair into a pony tail, the wind was whipping his long locks into the video camera shots. Then he did grab his digital still shot camera that was still on it's tripod. He focused on the storm, set it to shoot every five seconds, then he started video taping Chris again.

The winds were being pulled into the center of the rotation. It was all the men could do to stand steady. The grasses in the field were almost lying flat.

Chris took Adam by the wrist and pulled him against the SUV. He motioned for Adam to squat down.

"Better?" Chris yelled over the wind. He had a hand held anemometer, he took a reading, steady winds were nearing eighty miles per hour, gusts reached near ninety five miles per hour.

Adam nodded, but the SUV would rock against them occasionally, and he wondered how safe they really were.

"FUNNEL! IT'S GOING TO DROP!" Chris was shouting, pointing to a long twisting, spinning fingerlike cloud that was rapidly reaching for the ground.

They were about a quarter of a mile away, but the wind and noise was very loud, a distinct roar could be heard as the funnel became a true tornado as debris began swirling up into the twisting mass.

"Yeah baby! GO! GO!" Chris screamed into the wind. It was easy to be excited on the open grasses with no houses or people in danger.

"What a tempest! What is it on the F scale?" Adam asked with a shout. He was a little calmer, he was entranced now by the tornado.

"F2 possibly F3. I will cause damage if it hits a house, but this looks like open ground." Chris yelled, his camera never leaving the storm.

Suddenly just that quickly, things changed.

The tornado began to grow into a huge wedge, and the winds increased. Both blonds cried out as their ears popped at the sudden change in pressure, but they kept filming.

"Not good! We need to move now!" Chris said as he stood and grabbed Adam's tripod. He threw it into the back seat.

Adam stood and slipped into the passenger seat, they had the doors open for wind shelter. Chris jumped in and fastened his seat belt.

"Look, see how it looks stationary? That means it's headed right for us. Take my camera and film it, NOW! I gotta move us a bit." Chris was barking, but not with anger, it was adrenaline and excitement as before.

The black Escalade sped off, more towards the town of Westmoreland. He wanted to be just safe enough. After a few miles down a gravel county road, Jericho stopped again.

He jumped out of the truck with his camera pointed at the growing storm. Adam had his camera both on Chris and the huge tornado.

"It's headed right for Westmoreland." Chris yelled back at Adam.

The two men watched as the tornado came closer, but passing to their north. They could hear the roaring winds. Adam agreed it sounded like a freight train or more like a thousand of them at once.

Lightning flashed all around them, again the two men squat down, making them Escalade the highest object.

They watched as the first building was hit. A farm was in the direct path of the tornado now. Adam could clearly make out a roof flying through the air, and trees looked like toys as they uprooted and took flight.

The storm increased in speed and size as it spun over the countryside. They heard warning sirens going off in the distance.

Adam prayed that people got to their shelters as the storm moved into a more populated area.

The funnel was twisting and spinning like an out of control child's top. The very clouds seemed to scream, like a choir of Satan's fallen angels, as his breeze blew.

The funnel picked up anything in it's path, chewed it up and spit it out like billions of used toothpicks.

"I'm sure they know but call it in." Chris said to his passenger as they drove further down the road, speeding ahead so they could stop and film again.

"Yes, I'm a trained weather spotter. There is a massive wedge tornado moving towards southwest Westmoreland. You're welcome." Adam clicked the phone closed. It made the blond feel good to be a part of the process that warned people.

They continued to follow along side the storm. Chris got them with in less than half a mile. The power and sound of the tornado were over whelming.

"Getting great shots! This is a monster!" Chris yelled over the wind.

They were standing in a field less than a quarter of a mile from the twisting cloud. It was coming towards them, but Chris had placed them well, it would pass just to their north.

"Holy FUCK! WE ARE TOO CLOSE!" Adam yelled. He was scared to death as the storm came roaring up nearly even with them across the field.

"We are fine. Calm down, do your fucking job. Just watch for falling debris." Chris yelled back at the blond as he stepped more into the field, as if trying to walk up to the storm, at least it looked that way to the frightened blond reporter. It wasn't so bad the other day when he did that with the small storm, but this one was a monster, that would just as soon suck Chris up and spit him out.

The town of Westmoreland was hit by the F4 tornado. The two men watched as houses were thrown up into the air. Cars were blown around like match box toys.

As power lines were hit, explosions and flash fires could be seen lighting up the skies, the sound of electricity ripped through the air, they could feel the snapping and crackling as the power lines fell like toy solders.

They were filming from the dashboard of the Escalade as they followed the storm.

Adam was horrified as they passed the first destroyed homes. Only moments ago these were people's houses, where they lived with their families. Everyday life problems had been their only concern until a sudden twisting cloud plowed through and destroyed hopes and dreams without a care in the world.

The tornado destroyed the southern half of Westmoreland, Kansas. Injured people were climbing out of the wreckage. Looks of shock and disbelief on their faces.

"Chris we have to stop. These people need our help." Adam said, holding back the tears as he watched the destruction passing by as they drove through the town.

"No. We have to follow the storm. The tornado is still on the ground." Chris said rather sharply.

"But...they...they need help. People could be buried under the debris!" Adam was nearly begging, he wanted to help. "NO! Now shut the fuck up and film! I have footage to sell." Chris said with a growling anger.

Adam realized there was something not right with the tawny haired chaser, he was being extremely unreasonable about stopping to help, he just didn't know why.

It made the blond passenger very sad, it seemed like the things people said about Jericho were true, all he cared about was the money. He had hoped those things were just made up rumors.

The storm continued, but was once again on the open fields, it didn't take long for it to rope and suddenly end, just as fast as it started. The total time on the ground was about 15 minutes, and it left behind millions and millions of dollars in damages, and probably a few losses of life.

"Okay, time to head back and sell some footage. This storm is done." Chris said as he pointed the SUV back towards Manhattan and their waiting hotel room.

Adam said nothing, his thoughts were all over the place. The people violated by the storm, the fact that they didn't stop to help. That Chris couldn't wait to profit from all this was more than he could take.

Yes, Adam Copeland was sad. Was there a reason why Chris Jericho was like this? Would he ever find out if there was? He sighed deeply.

**Please Review…..**


	10. Helping Those In Need

**LUST IN THE WIND**

John, Randy, Hunter and Shawn pulled into the town of Westmoreland, Kansas. John couldn't believe what he was seeing as they drove around. "We need to stop and help Ran." John said Randy nodded.

"Yeah radio Hunter." Randy said, John picked up the two way and radioed in Hunter. "Hunter, can you hear me?" he asked. "Yeah we can hear you John, we planning on stopping?" Shawn asked. "Yes." John said. "OK, we'll follow your lead" Shawn said. "10-4." John said ending the radio call. "I can't believe this Ran, it's horrible I wonder if Adam and Jerkicho stopped." John said.

"I doubt it doll." Randy said, they pulled into a parking lot and parked. They got out and Randy and John grabbed blankets, water and John's first aid kit. He was trained in advanced first aid, he was going to be an EMT but he changed his mind and became a fireman instead.

"Let's go" Hunter said, he had water and blankets and Shawn had his bible ready for a prayer if they saw someone who needed one. They set off in search of people to help. "Help! Please help!" someone called they rushed over to them it was a woman with a small little boy. "Some of the rubble landed on my son's arm can you help?" she asked.

"Of course Ma'am. What's your name Buddy?" John asked, Randy, Shawn and Hunter calmed the mother down. "Simon." He said, John smiled. "Simon, everything is going to be fine I promise you." John said, Simon smiled up at John, John assessed the little boys arm, "I think you've fractured your forearm Buddy" John said.

"Is that bad?" the boy asked. "Not too serious, I think you'll be spending some time in the hospital." John said, Simon smiled. John then checked the circulation and range of motion around the fracture site, he then elevated the fracture 6 to 10 inches to reduce swelling, he opened his kit and pulled out some ice packs and he made them cold by shaking them around, he placed the icepack on Simon's arm.

"Are you feeling any shock Simon?" John asked. "No" he said, John smiled. "What about pain?" John asked. "No." he said, John smiled, he wrapped his arm up in a bandage. "OK you're all good to go." John said, the mother came over. "As soon as you can, get him to the hospital for further evaluation." John said, she smiled.

"Thank-you" she said as she hugged John. "No worries Ma'am." He said, they said their goodbye's and kept looking for more people to help. "John over here!" Hunter called John and Randy went over to them and saw a teenager, he had large piece of glass imbedded into his arm. "Can you help him?" Hunter asked, John nodded.

"Yeah, can you tell me your name?" John asked. "Matt." He said, John smiled. "OK Matt, I know this may hurt but I need to get this glass out." John said, he nodded and cringed it was hurting him. John pulled out some gloves and put them on, he then grabbed the tweezers and removed the glass for Matt's arm.

He allowed the blood to pour out for five minutes, it was the way wounds cleaned themselves. He then stopped the bleeding with direct pressure to the wound. He wrapped it up and smiled at him. "All done Matt, do you have any family around?" John asked. "My mom is around somewhere." He said. "OK, do you want us to help you find her?" John asked. "No I'll be OK," he said John smiled and he, Randy, Hunter and Shawn walked off.

They saw a crowd of people and they headed over to them, they got there and were all in shock. John gasped and turned away, Randy sighed and held John tight. "You're OK. You can do this John. we've seen worse." Randy reminded him, John sighed. "Yeah I know, but Randy this is horrible." John said, Randy nodded. He knew this was hard.

They walked over to the crowd and saw the man, he was laying there, his stomach was impaled by a steel pole he was gone. John and Randy covered him with a sheet, "Shawnie, will you say a prayer?" John asked. Shawn nodded and went to his bible.

"May Christ, who called you, receive you. May the

angels lead you to Abraham's bosom. Welcome his soul. Lead him into the presence of the Most High. Amen" he said, everyone bowed their heads and said a prayer for the man. Randy took John's hand and held it. John hugged him tight. Randy rubbed his back trying to soothe him.

"You OK?" he asked, John nodded. "Yeah it's just a hard day." John said, Randy just held him close knowing he needed it. He looked over at Hunter and Shawn and they were embracing the same as he and John. "Ready to move on?" Randy asked, John nodded and smiled. They held hands and walked around the town, helping people here and there. They walked around and came along an elderly woman with some abrasions. John went over to him and helped her out, he placed a cotton swab on her forehead to try and stop the bleeding.

He poured some water over the minor abrasion to clean any surface dirt and debris out of the wounded area. He then grabbed some antibacterial soap and washed it out, the elderly woman cringed and cried out it had hurt, he dried the area and put some antibacterial lotion on it and he put some bandage on it to keep it dry and away from any dirt or germs. He had just finished up when some ambulances came, they took the elderly woman and John, Randy, hunter and Shawn continued on their way helping people.

It was getting dark but they couldn't stop, there were people who were injured and some people dead, they couldn't just move on and pretend they weren't there, they couldn't. They cared too much. They continued on and helped people who had some minor contusions and bruises. Randy watched his husband work, it was amazing to see how loving and caring John could be it was just so amazing. John was simply amazing. They came across a married couple the wife had a deep laceration so John helped her out, he washed the laceration out with some warm water, he stopped the bleeding and inspected the site.

"I think you will need some stitches, so you should head on over to the ED. We could give you a lift if needed?" John asked. "No we're fine, thank-you though." the woman said John smiled. "No worries Ma'am, I am glad to be of service" he said, she smiled and nodded.

"I think we should head into Manhattan, Kansas. Get our rooms for the night, get some rest." Hunter said, John and Randy nodded. John was ready to sleep, he was so tired. They got into their car's and headed to the hotel. They arrived there and got their rooms, they went into their rooms.

**Please Review…..**


	11. Nightmares And Kisses

**LUST IN THE WIND**

The two men pulled into the parking lot of their hotel in Manhattan, Kansas. Sirens were heard as emergency vehicles went to and from the town of Westmoreland, thirty miles away.

They unpacked their equipment, Chris was behaving like he always did, like he didn't have a care in the world. Adam was still upset and saddened by the days events.

Adam just didn't understand how Chris could drive past all that destruction and people in need and apparently not be bothered by it. He wiped a few tears from his eyes, he said a silent prayer and gathered up his shower things.

Jericho was on the phone to his broker agent. Apparently the man on the other end of the phone was pleased with the computer images Chris was sending him.

Adam couldn't stand listening, so he locked himself in the bathroom. This time he opted for a long bubbly soak. He enjoyed a hot bath when he felt upset, nothing was more relaxing and he wasn't worried about taking as much time as he wanted, fuck Jericho. The blond bathed for nearly two hours, but he was feeling better so it was worth it.

Chris looked to the bathroom as he finally heard the door crack open. "About fucking time." he growled and pushed his way past the younger blond. His own shower supplies in hand.

"Sorry, I wanted a long soak." Adam said quietly, Jericho just grunted and shut the door.

Adam sat cross legged on his bed. He down loaded his video and still pictures. It took a while as he had a lot to go through. With an experts eye he quickly assembled a still shot package to send to Vince. Everything was double saved, the memory stick going into it's special pouch.

The leggy blond sent the video and still package to Vince, he knew his boss would like the days work. About fifteen minutes later his cell phone rang, he smiled as the ID flashed the caller's name.

**"Copeland...Hi Vinnie...yes I'm alright...yes, I'm sure...tired of course...yeah it was exciting...no really, I am fine...He's okay...yes, he is nice to me...well...I would of liked to have stopped to help people, but we kept chasing...oh wow...those poor people...yeah...okay Vince...thanks...yes, bye."** Adam smiled as he clicked the phone closed, it was nice that Vince was worried about him.

Jericho came out of the bathroom, he apparently had decided on a long soak as well. "Hungry? They have a restaurant, we can get room service or go out if you want." Jericho asked his roommate.

"You go out if you want to, I'll just have room service." Adam said quietly, he was looking at some pictures on his computer.

"I thought about going out tonight find a club or a quick fuck, but actually room service is fine with me. I am tired." Chris said, making his point with a yawn.

Adam just rolled his eyes at the fuck comment and picked up the room service menu.

They just ordered some bacon cheeseburgers, onion rings and root beers. Adam was developing a taste for the foamy soft drink.

"So, what's up for tomorrow?" Adam asked as they sat at the table in front of the window, eating their delicious burgers.

"I'll look at the weather stuff after supper. So what did you think of today?" Chris asked the journalist.

"It was exciting, scary and a bit sad actually. I have to say Chris, you do take risks, but they aren't wild and unplanned like the rumors about you imply. I was scared to death, but deep down, I knew you would keep us safe. Only my own stupidity got me hurt." Adam said with a soft smile.

"You'll learn. Keep that pretty blond head in the window. Sad? What was sad?" Chris asked curiously.

"Chris, I have to be honest. It really bothered me not to stop in Westmoreland and help those people." Adam said with a sigh as he pushed his half eaten burger away.

The blond thought he saw a flicker of deep pain brush across the blue orbs of the darker blond storm chaser.

"I just...the storm was still on the ground, that's my job. I'm not a medic or experienced in rescue. What if I hurt someone worse pulling...just...I chase storms." Chris said, his tone and expression were very hard to read, was he sad, angry or just uncaring.

Adam knew there was more to it than what Chris was telling him, but it was probably better not to push the issue. Besides, part of what Chris said rang true, they weren't qualified medics.

"Well, I guess. You just don't think of people when the storms are out in the open fields." Adam said thoughtfully.

"Yeah. I'm gonna check the weather for tomorrow." Chris said as he got up and sat on his own bed, pulling out his lap top.

Several minutes passed as Chris studied the weather maps and listening to the weather channel.

"It's a long haul, but the Plainview, Texas area will be highly interesting. It will take about ten hours to get there, it's five hundred and fifty miles, but Texas looks more promising over the next few days, big front coming off the west coast, will pick up over the Rockies, along with a new warm front up from the Gulf. Yes, well worth the long drive." Chris said with a strong surety.

"How can you tell if the front is in California that it will cause storms in Texas." Adam was truly curious.

"I'm a Doctor of Metrology. Years of experience, and the fact that the front will pick up dry cold air as it passes over the Rockies. The warm front will pick up hot moist air and in a day or two when they collide...WHAM thunderstorms!" Chris explained to Adam excitedly.

Chris pointed to the television as the weatherman on the screen just repeated almost word for word what Chris had just explained to the blond. Adam was truly impressed.

"So early morning then." Adam said with a yawn. "Yeah, we should be on the way by five. We can stop down the road for breakfast. I'm calling down, book us a room there." Chris explained to his traveling companion.

The meteorologist called the front desk, he reserved them a room at the Holiday Inn Express in Plainview, Texas.

"I'll put it on my account, it's my turn. I think I'll get ready for bed." Adam yawned and stretched his long, lithe body and went into the bathroom to brush his teeth and his nightly one hundred brush strokes to his long locks.

Chris decided to play some solitaire on the computer, he wasn't too keen on sleeping at the moment, or else he was afraid he would lie there and think too much about things that he supposed didn't really matter now, he sighed deeply and continued playing.

Adam came out of the bathroom, he was shirtless and his sleeping pants rode low on his hips. Chris tried not to notice how pretty Adam was, especially with his freshly brushed hair laying like fine silk over his shoulders. Jericho knew he couldn't afford to start anything with the reporter, it would never work.

"I'll set my alarm for four, that gives the coffee time to brew. Good night." Adam said as he slipped under his covers, fiddled with his phone and turned on his side facing away from the darker blond and his computer game.

Chris played for another hour. He smiled over at Adam, the man had fallen asleep in thirty seconds. He turned off the computer and the television and settled down under the covers.

It always took him a few minutes to wipe the images he carried from his mind, no, he supposed it didn't matter anymore, Jericho said to himself as he closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep.

Adam stirred in his sleep, he thought he heard shouting, maybe a fight in the parking lot.

"No momma no" Adam heard more plainly. The sound wasn't from outside, they were coming from the bed next to him. Jericho appeared to be having a nightmare.

"No momma no! I'm sorry!" Chris whimpered louder and began thrashing in his covers.

Adam laid there not quite sure what to do, he decided to see if the nightmare passed before he did anything else.

"No please! Chris was screaming and thrashing even more wildly now.

Adam decided he needed to act before someone called the police. He slipped out of his bed and climbed in with Jericho.

He gently took Chris in his arms, "Hey Chris, you need to wake up." Adam said quietly. The tawny blond stirred in the lighter blonds arms. "Huh? What?" Chris' eyes were still closed. "You were having a bad dream." Adam said softly as he ran his fingers through Chris' hair.

"Sorry. That feels nice, just hold me." Chris muttered, obviously not fully awake. He turned in Adam's arms and wrapped his own around the pretty man's waist.

Adam sighed, he was stuck, Chris was holding on to him for dear life, but seemed to now be sleeping soundly. He settled down and closed his own eyes, it actually felt good to have another body pressed against him.

"Momma, momma NO! Please NO!" Chris was crying out again. "Chris, come on, wake up" Adam said softly, as he'd woken when Jericho first started stirring.

"MOMMA!" Chris screamed, then woke up fully, sitting upright like a bolt of lighting had hit him, he was sweating a bit and panting hard. "Oh fuck, I haven't...why are you in my bed?" Chris was confused, Adam was in his bed.

"You had a nightmare about an hour ago. I tried to wake you, but you just kind of wrapped around me and went back to sleep." Adam explained to the storm chaser.

Chris was sitting up in the bed as was Adam. "Oh, sorry, but thanks. I...haven't had that dream in a long, long time." the blue eyed man said as he looked like he was on the verge of tears.

"Want to talk about it?" Adam offered softly. "Um...thanks, but no. I want to forget. I'll be okay now, but thanks again." Chris smiled, he leaned over to give Adam a thank you kiss on the cheek, but Adam had turned to speak to Chris and their lips met full on.

They broke apart at the sudden contact. Blue bore into green, then they kissed again, this time the couple responded to each other.

Chris swiped his tongue over Adam's plump bottom lip asking for entrance. The blond purred as he parted his mouth and let the storm chaser take control of his mouth.

Their arms wrapped around each others shoulders and fingers snaked up the backs of necks up into tawny and blond hair, their chests pressed tightly together. Both men were bare chested, and their nipples occasionally rubbed together causing waves of pleasure to course through their bodies.

They finally broke for air, both men were left slightly breathless. They just looked deeply into each others eyes, for that moment they knew it was right and good. Both men were the types that lived in the moment, so they smashed their mouths together again, hungrily.

Their tongues touched, lapping against each other, tasting, exploring. Adam thought the slightly older man tasted wonderful, like minty tobacco mixed with danger and excitement. Chris also loved the taste of Adam, he too tasted of minty tobacco, and to the tawny blond, he tasted vanilla and flowers, it was uniquely Adam.

Chris gently pushed Adam down on the bed, then broke the kiss. He ran his fingers gently over Adam's face, caressing him gently. "You really are pretty." he whispered softly, then sweetly pecked Adam's lips.

Adam purred softly at Chris' gentle touch. He was surprised, for all his ego and over bearing that Chris was that easy and tender with him. He always thought the older man would have been a rough, uncaring, just out for a fuck only type of lover. Adam wasn't prepared for Jericho to be kind and sweet.

Chris was dominating, but with an easy touch as he caressed Adam's toned, bronzed skin with gentle fingers as they kissed deeply.

Adam ran his hands down Chris' sides, his larger hands were warm on the lighter skin of the storm chaser. Goose bumps broke out on Jericho's flawless flesh.

"Mmm, you feel so good." Chris growled low over Adam's lips. "So do you. I...so gentle." Adam said as his lips sought the other mans.

They kissed again, soft moans escaped from Adam's throat and Chris loved it, he adored vocal lovers, he loved to hear the sounds of pleasure, knowing he was the one causing them.

"You sound like a kitten. (Chris smiled brightly) That's it, my name for you, Kitten. You like that? My little kitten?" Chris asked as he nibbled on Adam's neck, causing the purring sound Chris was starting to adore.

Adam was so lost in the sudden pleasure of the moment that he could only nod in agreement. The blond had never felt like this before, so right and perfect, he let himself float away as the storm chaser made love to his neck.

Chris pulled Adam even further under him, like he wanted to protect him, care for him, treasure him. Adam rewarded Chris by purring even more.

The tawny blond moved from Adam's lips kissing down his throat, lightly nipping and sucking at the delicate flesh. Adam had never had a lover give him such attention, usually it was just a few kisses and a fuck.

The lighter blond was responsive, purring and moaning softly. His hands caressed the skin of Chris' back, he felt the strong muscles rippling under his touch. Jericho loved the feel of Adam's hands on his body, they were warm and soft, he too moaned low in his throat.

Chris' mouth found it's way to Adam's already hard nipples. He laved his tongue over them in turn, the feeling caused Adam to nearly come undone, and he purred even louder. "Oh god Chrissy." Adam moaned out before he could stop his words.

Chris chuckled deeply, causing his body to vibrate as he bit down on the hard nub of Adam's left nipple. Adam cried out sharply, it felt so fucking good, it was the pained pleasure he loved.

"Does that feel good little kitten? My hot mouth on your skin, worshiping you. You want more baby kitty?" Do you want my hot, wet mouth?" Chris asked low and seductive in Adam's ear, tickling the tiny hairs, making Adam moan again. "Yes, oh fuck yes Chrissy, please your mouth on me." Adam whimpered, lost in the moment.

Both men felt tremendous heat in their groins, but for now they were content in pleasured kisses and Chris' mouth licking and laving over Adam's neck and throat as his fingers continued to flick across both nipples, until they were swollen and nearly painful from the attention.

They went back to deep, exploring kisses as hands laced through hair, Chris was fully on top of Adam. The taller blond loved the feeling, Chris' body fit against his like they had been made to give each other pleasure, like a jig saw puzzle that had been missing it's last piece. Both men felt more complete than they ever had before.

"So beautiful, so damn fucking beautiful" Chris murmured over Adam's lips. The blond smiled. "You are too, so very handsome, your eyes are like the deepest sapphires." Adam whispered as he leaned up and gently kissed Chris' cheek.

They went back to just kissing, some of them deep and probing, others were dozens of quick noisy pecks. Both men were simply lost in worshiping each other.

They fell asleep in each others arms both men feeling safe and warm. It felt good to be curled up tightly together.

About an hour later Chris was once again crying out in his sleep. "Momma" I'm so sorry momma!" Chris whimpered loudly.

Adam woke up to a shouting storm chaser. "Hey, hey now, it's okay Chrissy. Wake up, come on baby." Adam said, gently stroking Chris' face.

Chris woke up, he rolled onto his back, he swiped tears from his eyes, the dream was so vivid and real. He felt the pain all over again.

"Talk to me baby, what is it about?" Adam asked, sitting up next to Chris, his green eyes soft and warm as he looked down at the tawny man.

"You'll think I'm even worse as a person than I am. I did something...horrible!" Chris was highly upset and tears spilled out of his blue eyes.

"no, I won't Chris, I'm not like that. I don't judge people on half truths. I wait until I know the whole story. Please talk to me, I am good listener." Adam said as he soothingly stroked the back of Chris' head. The tawny locks soft on his fingers.

"It's my mom. Before she died she was badly injured in a tornado. One hit our side of Winnipeg. It was rare, usually they only occur out on the plains, but this one hit our part of town. It took ten years, but the tornado eventually killed her in the end. I just want to forget it now." Chris explained as best he could.

"I'm sorry Chris. I guess seeing all that damage today, well I can understand, why it would upset you." Adam said as he continued to stroke Chris' hair.

"Thanks little kitten. Listen...please...don't tell...please." Chris looked so sadly at Adam it nearly broke the green eyed beauty's heart. "I promise, not a single word." Adam promised with a kiss to the top of Chris' head.

Chris pulled Adam in and kissed him tenderly, putting his appreciation and thanks into it. The older man pushed Adam back down on the bed and straddled his hips. He ran his hands down Adam's chest, feeling the muscles dance and twitch under his touches. Adam's hands slid up Chris' strong arms, the muscles felt so strong and rippling.

Adam began to purr again as Chris bent down and started kissing his throat. The blond turned his head to give the man better access, he was amazed that already the native Canadian knew exactly where to nip and where to lick, what part when sucked made Adam purr even louder.

The storm chaser loved the noise, it lit a fire in his belly, he wanted Adam. He wanted to feel those long legs wrapped around him.

"Such a sexy kitten aren't you? You like that don't ya?" Chris whispered as he bit down on the joint of Adams collarbone and neck. Adam moaned softly, "Yes Chrissy, feels so fucking good." the purring continued as did Chris' mouth.

Adam wrapped his arms around Chris' shoulders and his left leg over the chaser's hip. Chris was in heaven, the body around him felt so good. "Yeah baby." Chris growled deeply.

"You sound like a lion." Adam laughed softly. "You bring out the animal in me, little kitten." Chris said as he kissed Adam deeply, their tongues dancing together.

Chris was getting more and more into their make out session, he was pressing Adam deeper into the mattress, their kisses becoming more and more fervent.

The older blond wanted more, his hands began to wander lower as he slid to the side. Adam's bare skin felt so smooth and warm as his left hand slid down the rock hard abdomen.

Adam groaned and moaned softly as Chris massaged his stomach, it was a pleasant sensation.

Chris wanted more he wanted to feel Adam's cock, run his fingers along the hard, thick, length he could feel rubbing and growing against his thigh.

The younger blond became aware of Chris' fingers moving under the waistband of his sleeping pants, he gasped as Chris' knuckles brushed against his cock.

"No...no" Adam wasn't ready for that, as thoughts of Drew flooded his mind, this couldn't happen.

"Please kitten, I want to..." Chris was stopped by Adam's fist around his wrist.

"I said no" Adam said firmly, fighting with his sexual needs and what he knew could not happen, it was too soon after Drew.

Chris pulled his hand back, "Why not baby kitty. I could make you feel so good." the tawny blond whispered seductively in Adam's ear.

"I just can't Chris. I'm sorry. I'm not a slut, I don't do one night stands. Sex means something to me, I have to know...I'm sorry." Adam said all that softly, putting his emotions behind it.

"Okay, I'm sorry I pushed you little kitten." Chris said as he softly stroked Adam's face with the palm of his hand.

"It's just too soon, Drew...hurt..." Adam sighed. "Don't worry about it, here let's just go to sleep, early morning you know." Chris said as he laid on his back.

Adam started to go back to his own bed, but Chris gently grabbed his upper arm to stop him, "Please? Stay with me?" Chris asked, almost childlike.

The blond understood, Chris was afraid of the nightmares starting again. He laid down next to Chris on his side. The older blond spooned Adam to him, both men agreed in their minds it was nice to share a bed.

The storm chaser and reporter feel into a deep, but easy sleep the best either man had had in ages.

Adam's cell phone alarm woke them at four in the morning. When he reached over to turn off the offending noise, he realized he was deeply wrapped in Chris' arms, he smiled at the pleasant memories of Chris' soft, tender touches and wonderful kisses.

He knew nothing would come of it, but they were nice memories to lock away.

"Kitten, going to start the coffee?" Chris mumbled deeply and sleepily. Adam chuckled, "Yes, you great lion." Chris moved and Adam got up.

An hour later they were dressed and packed, their travel mugs and thermos filled.

Adam was sitting on his bed waiting for Chris who had gone to check them out of the hotel. He had to have a talk with the storm chaser.

The door opened and Chris came in, he smiled at the pretty blond, "Ready?"

"Um...not just yet, come sit down for a second." Adam asked the tawny blond. Chris sat on his own bed across from the green eyed beauty.

"About last night...can we...I don't...it was nice...but we can't...oh fuck." Adam didn't realize it would this hard.

"It's okay kitten. Nothing leaves this room. It was just a one time...my nightmares...no obligation...yeah it's just best locked away." Chris knew what Adam was trying to get at.

"Yeah, no obligations or complications. Let's just do our jobs." Adam said with a smile.

They grabbed their equipment and bags and headed out to the Escalade. They loaded up, strapped on their seat belts and pulled out of the parking lot.

They were off for another day of storms, but storms from nature and storms in their hearts? Neither man was sure of the answer.

**Please Review…..**


	12. Sexual High's

**LUST IN THE WIND**

Hunter and Shawn got to their room and Hunter pulled Shawn closer to him, Shawn smiled. "Excited Hunt?" he asked, Hunter smiled. "MMmm, you know how hot and excited I get after a storm Shawnie….I want you." Hunter said, Shawn giggled. "You sure you're not too tired after today?" Shawn asked. "Nope, please Shawnie, I want you." Hunter growled into Shawn's ear, Shawn shivered he loved the growl.

Hunter pulled Shawn in for a steamy kiss both tongues duelling for dominance naturally in their relationship Hunter won the battle. Shawn pulled away and smiled at Hunter "let's go to bed" he said Hunter nodded. They got to the bedroom and stripped down out of their clothes. Both men staring at each other's bodies as piece by piece clothing came away. "I want you in me Hunter" Shawn spoke Hunter smiled and nodded. Shawn smiled back at Hunter and got down on to the bed giving himself over to Hunter. Hunter smiled and got on the bed covering Shawn's body with his own.

He was placing kisses everywhere from his feet up to his neck Shawn was going crazy beneath him. He needed something and fast otherwise he would explode from the kisses, licks and bites Hunter was placing all over his body. Hunter moved down from Shawn's neck and took Shawn's manhood into his mouth he sucked and licked hard and fast at Shawn's member. "baby…" Shawn moaned. Hunter sucked harder and deep throated him.

"Fuck Hunter so close" Shawn gasped out. Hunter pulled away from Shawn and Shawn looked at him confused. Hunter just smirked. "Relax baby we're gonna cum together" he said Shawn nodded. Hunter grabbed the lube and coated his fingers he looked at Shawn and he looked to be in pure bliss. Hunter slowly entered Shawn with a finger he kissed his husband hard to help Shawn take his mind off of what was happening. He pushed and prodded trying to find the spot inside of him.

"fuuuuuuck!" Shawn shouted Hunter grinned smugly. "More Hunter need more of you" Shawn moaned out. Hunter nodded he added another finger and finger fucked Shawn. He fingered him for a good 20 minutes before pulling out, lubing up his cock and sliding into Shawn he was tight like a vice.

"God Shawn" he moaned Shawn leaned up and gripped Hunter's head and brought him down for a kiss. "Right there Hunter" Shawn moaned after breaking the kiss. Hunter was hitting his prostate dead on. "There baby?" Hunter asked Shawn nodded Hunter fucked Shawn faster. Shawn wrapped his legs around Hunter's waist making him go deeper with every thrust. "Harder baby….Harder" Shawn moaned. Hunter did as was asked and fucked Shawn harder. "Hunter hands" Shawn said Hunter smirked and wrapped his hand around Shawn's cock stroking him in time with his thrusts. Shawn bucked his hips and clenched his ass around Shawn.

Both men knew they were close "Shawn …." Hunter said "Hunter…." Shawn said as they both came simultaneously. Hunter collapsed on top of Shawn and kissed away his sweat. Shawn smiled and did the same to Hunter. Hunter pulled out and laid next to Shawn breathing heavily. "Love you" he spoke Shawn smiled "Love you too" Shawn said. Shawn rolled over on top of Hunter. "what?" Hunter asked Shawn smiled and kissed him deeply. "Nothing, you're just amazing." Shawn said, Hunter smiled. After the day they had they needed that romp. They needed to feel close to one another. It was days like today where they knew they were lucky to have one another.

**ELSEWHERE**

"Come on baby" Randy said taking his husband's hands and taking him into the bathroom of their hotel room. John smiled when he walked in. Candles were lit and there was a bubble bath set up for the night. John turned around to face his husband. "What's all this for?" John asked. "Nothing baby, I just thought we both needed to relax and de-stress after the day we had." John smiled, he was so happy right now. "It's amazing, exactly what I am in need of." John said, Randy smiled. They both stripped out of their clothes and they climbed into the tub.

John sat in between Randy's legs and he let the hot water over take him. "You were amazing today. You never once lost your composure." Randy said, John smiled. He took Randy's hands in his own and intertwined their fingers. "It's my job I guess. I saw them hurt and I wanted to help them. I wish we could have done more. I just feel so bad for them." John said, Randy nodded and kissed John's shoulder. "I know baby, but we did all we could do. We were running low on supplies, we will need to stock up on some more first aid stuff tomorrow before we head out." Randy said John nodded.

"Where are we going?" John asked. "We're heading to Plainview Texas." Randy said John smiled. "Cool. I am just glad we're OK. I wonder how Adam is though." John said. "He's probably fine. I guess he and Chris didn't stop to help." Randy said. "Yeah, he's such an asshole." John said Randy laughed. "Ready to get out and get some food?" Randy asked, John nodded and smiled. They got out of the tub and dried off and dressed. Once they were dressed they went and chilled out in bed while eating some burgers for supper. "This is nice, just relaxing. The two of us." John said. Randy smiled. "Yeah it is." Randy said John smiled. Randy leaned over and kissed John softly.

He saw John blush and thought he was the cutest thing in the world. Randy kissed John again his tongue probing John's mouth. John moaned into the kiss John was in heaven he wanted the moment to last forever. Randy broke the kiss and ran his hands down John's sides making John shiver. He grabbed the hem of John's shirt and pulled it up kissing up John's stomach and chest as he went. John writhed beneath him Randy's lips felt like fire every kiss was like a firework was let off in his body. Randy pulled the shirt over John's head and threw it behind him.

He smiled down at John and John smiled up at him. Randy was in heaven John had the best smile he had ever seen "Randy" John moaned he could feel Randy's hard on pressing against his own. "What baby?" Randy asked. "Kiss me" John asked Randy smiled and kissed John again. John was in heaven he wished he could stay like this forever. Randy left John's mouth and moved his lips over to John's cheeks and down to his jaw line, neck and the spot behind John's ear. He smirked when John bucked Randy went back to the spot and licked and nipped at it John turned his head giving Randy more access. Randy bit down and John cried out. John smirked and left John's spot and trailed kissing and bites down John's big arms. He got to John's hand and kissed every knuckle John was watching him he had never seen something so sexy before.

Randy winked at John and took John's index finger into his mouth sucking on it like he would John's cock. John screwed his eyes shut watching Randy was going to make him explode in his pants. Randy stopped sucking John's finger and grabbed John's hands bringing them to his shirt. "Take it off" he said softly he didn't want to order John around. John smiled and pulled Randy's shirt over his head. "Damn" John muttered. Randy chuckled and the sound went straight to John's cock.

"You're gorgeous" John said breathlessly. Randy was a work of art a sculpture made out of stone. "Not as beautiful as you" John closed his eyes "You really think I'm beautiful?" John asked him. Randy smiled and crashed his lips onto John's in a deep passion filled kiss. John grasped Randy's head and pulled him in closer.

They pulled apart and John smiled up at him. "Take me" he told him. Randy smiled. "Soon baby soon I wanna take my time with you" John smiled and nodded. Randy ran his hands down John's body feeling his ripped abs as he went. He moved lower and lower to John's hard on. "Please Randy" he begged Randy smiled. He slowly pulled off the pants slowly exposing more and more of John's flesh. Randy smiled he shook his head and finished pulling John's pants off. He saw John in some tight black boxer briefs.

He smiled when he saw the wet patch he had caused. "Wow so hard for me Johnny" John blushed. Randy smiled and kissed him. "It's ok don't be shy Johnny I want you too like this Doll, I want to give you as much pleasure as you can take" John smiled and got some confidence. "I can take you all night long" John said Randy was shocked but he smiled. "Is that so?" he asked ripping John's underwear away from his body. John gasped as the cool air hit his hardened member. John just nodded. Randy was so turned on by John's confidence he nearly came in his pants.

He scooted down the bed and nestled his face in between John's legs. He licked his lips at the smell and the look of John's cock he couldn't wait to taste him. He poked out his tongue and tasted John for the first time. John tried hard not to thrust his hips he wanted to bury his cock in Randy's hot mouth.

He licked the underside of John's cock John groaned and barely noticed he was pushing Randy's head down onto his cock. Who willingly took it and then even further as he swallowed around it. He could do nothing more than enjoy it. He was throbbing with fire, he was seeing stars as Randy bobbed his head up and down, suckling the head every time he came up. Randy pulled up from John's cock sporting a grin. John shook his head. "Wanna see you" he said breathlessly Randy was going to give him a heart attack. Randy smiled he got off the bed, and slowly removed his clothes.

"Randy" he whined Randy laughed and undid his jeans he wiggled his hips and they fell to the floor. John licked his lips seeing Randy wasn't wearing any underwear. He looked Hunter up and down clearly enjoying the view from his toes to his thick thighs to the gorgeous cock that was standing proudly ready to be put to work. Randy stalked closer to John and climbed onto the bed. He kissed John slowly but passionately.

John took the bottle of lube from Randy's hands and squirted it into Randy's palm he rubbed the lube all over Randy's hand. "You don't have to prep me" John said honestly he had done it many times without. Randy shook his head adamantly. "I want to I want to take my time with you and not hurt you" John smiled and nodded. He laid back and Randy tapped his thighs. John smiled and spread his legs. Randy slicked up his fingers. Randy found the pucker of John's entrance. He gently scissored them in, watching John's face for pain. Randy managed a third finger in, and must have found John's prostate, because he suddenly arched upwards and cried out.

"Oh god Randy right there" John moaned out. Randy smiled and kept stretching John. John bucked his hips back, his hole swallowing the intrusion entirely. stretching his entrance softly. The man beneath him moaned and thrust his hips with the fingers fucking his ass roughly.

John whined in protest when the fingers were pulled from his body. He heard a chuckle from Randy and smiled back at the man. running his fingers all over John's smooth body. "Mmmm…baby," He whispered as he pressed their lips together hungrily, fingers idly playing with John's alert nipples. Randy pulled his lips away from John's to ghost kisses down to his pulse, sucking softly at the skin. Randy smirked. John whimpered and ached his back as the taller man rubbed his entrance with his tip, putting just enough pressure to tease, driving John insane with need. "Randy, please!" he pleaded thrusting his hips desperately, trying to impale himself on Randy's cock. The man smirked against John's soft skin before pushing forward, throwing his head back in pleasure as the head of his member slipped past the tight ring of muscles.

He slowly thrust forward, breathing heavily at the heat and the incredible tightness surrounding his cock. John groaned loudly, bucking his hips onto the intrusion, trying to fuck himself on Randy's large member. He felt Randy's hips pressed tightly against his ass and moaned wantonly. Randy grinned as he slowly pulled his member out until just the very tip was pressed inside before snapping his hips forward. John yelled out as Randy's cock immediately struck his prostate, that little bundle of nerves that sent spasms wracking through his body.

His body arched up off the bed as he screamed in pleasure, moan after moan slipping past his perfect lips. Randy set a brutal pace a pace John wanted and needed from him, yanking his hips back before thrusting back into the body under him roughly, with enough force to make the bed rock. He groaned as John tightened around him with each strike to his prostate. He continued to suck at John's neck, making sure to leave plenty of marks. John screamed at a particularly hard hit to his prostate "Randy!" John screamed out in pleasure.

Randy continued to thrust hard into John's body, reconnecting their lips to savour his sweet taste. The tension built up in his balls as he sucked hungrily at John's tongue. "Randy so close!" John yelled as he raked his nails down Randy's toned back, leaving angry red trails in their wake. His hips matched the taller man's thrusts that continued to pound into him. Randy growled as Randy his placed his lips back on John's pulse, licking at the abused flesh before sinking his teeth into the soft flesh. John screamed as he came, spurting cum all over his and Randy's chest.

John tightening around him as he came was all it took to push Randy over the edge. He groaned as he pumped hot semen into John's still trembling body, continuing to ride out his orgasm. He pulled out of the John's body before collapsing beside him. He reached over to pull the John into his chest, licking along the bite Mark on his neck. "Sleep now" John mumbled. Randy laughed. "Yeah sleep now." he said. Feeling so happy, just to have John in his arms.

**Please Review…..**


	13. Texas Or Bust

**LUST IN THE WIND**

Adam sipped his coffee and smoked a cigarette as he watched the Kansas landscape in the pale morning light. His mind was on last night, he was torn. He loved the way Chris had manipulated his body, then Drew flew into his mind. It wasn't that he felt guilt or disloyalty because he and Drew were over. It was that he was burned by the hurt. He'd been so sure Drew was going to propose that night and he was going to say yes.

Adam walked into the house he shared with the Scotsman and heard noises coming from his bedroom. He'd been devastated when he opened the door and found his beloved pounding into Johnny Morrison with more feeling and relish than he'd ever fucked Adam with. That's what broke his heart more than anything.

The blond let out a long sigh with his last drag, and stubbed the butt out in the ashtray of the SUV.

"You okay kitten?" Chris asked softly, the nickname from last night breezed over his lips so easily. "Yeah, just thinking about things." Adam replied, he didn't look at Chris as he fiddled with his travel mug. "Want to talk about it? We're getting good at learning each other's secrets." Chris said, his tone was kind and honest.

"Drew, he really...oh hell, I guess I need to just quit wasting my energy and time on him, it's just still so fresh, it still burns." Adam said with another deep sigh.

"You deserve better." Was all Chris said, but he gave Adam's face a gentle, but quick caress.

"oh a Cracker Barrel! Let's stop there, I love their breakfasts" Adam asked as the passed a billboard for the restaurant in Grand Junction. "What the kitten wants, the kitten shall get." Chris said with a real, and caring tone, not his usual arrogant one.

They had been on the road about an hour and Chris was just as ready to eat. He pulled off the main road and easily found the establishment. Chris had the spare thermos as he held the door open for the pretty blond.

They were nearly the only ones in the place because of the early hour, so they got a nice booth by the window.

The two men ordered almost the same thing for breakfast, the Country Boy Breakfast. Adam had his with ham and Chris had his usual steak. It also came with three cooked to order eggs, fried apples and hash brown casserole, grits, biscuits and gravy along with jam and apple butter. They split a huge blueberry muffin as well. Chris had a bottle of root beer and Adam added a large cranberry juice along with their coffee.

Chris put his laptop on the table where they could both look at the weather maps. Adam could tell that Jericho was working on some calculations in his head.

"I don't have that tornado "itch", but we should have a good storm and you saw how fast things can change." Chris said to his traveling companion. "Yeah, unbelievable how fast it can change." Adam nodded in agreement.

Their food arrived and both men ate with gusto, they both loved breakfast and agreed that it made the best restaurant meal. The eggs fried on the well-seasoned flat top grills were better than anything anyone can cook at home.

"Vinnie is paying for breakfast today. He told me last night that I could charge it as a reward for keeping me safe." Adam said with a smile as he picked up the bill for their breakfast. "Tell him I said thanks. He called?" Chris asked as he shut down the computer.

"Yeah, a few minutes after I sent the video packages yesterday. He was worried about me, he heard about a few deaths in Westmoreland. He just wanted to make sure I was okay. I told him I was fine, he asked if you kept me safe and I told him yes, that's when he said breakfast was on him." Adam said, then smiled as the waitress brought their freshly filled extra thermos.

Chris went to the bathroom while Adam paid the bill, he added a couple of packs of cigarettes and some gum. He'd pay Vince for those later, lastly he grabbed a book of matches and a toothpick and went to the bathroom as well.

Chris and Adam were taking their usual jog around the parking lot. They stopped as the impressive VORTEX armada pulled into the parking lot. There were fifty vehicles led by Dr. Josh Wurman in the DOW or Doppler On Wheels. His DOW was a semi cab that pulled a full sized mobile Doppler radar behind it.

Adam watched with fascination as the large radar spun on it's axis, they were taking test readings.

"Kitten, let's go." Chris said with a low growl as Dr. Wurman's team surrounded the lead truck. The tawny blond made a rapid beeline for his Escalade, Adam in tow, his wrist being gently pulled by Chris.

They were quickly back on the road, Chris had refused Adam's offer do drive.

"Coffee please." Chris asked, sounding cross and agitated. Adam filled the drivers travel mug and gave it back to him. The driver took a few sips the secured the mug between his muscular thighs. He lit a cigarette, blowing the smoke out of his window with a sighing puff.

Adam filled his own mug and lit a smoke as well. "I'd like a tour of that thing sometime." Adam said, referring to the DOW. "Nothing special about it. They just sit behind the computers like we do, nothing so fantastic about that." Chris said with an angry huff.

"You seem to have a problem with the VORTEX team. Want to talk about it?" Adam asked, noticing how moody and quiet his traveling companion had gotten since seeing the science team.

"Not really, I just...they get on my nerves...I...fuck em." Jericho growled deeply sounding very lion like. Adam smiled at the memory of last night, when that noise rumbled in his ear.

"Well, if you ever want to talk, I'm here. I want to be your friend Chris. You do have an ego, but you need that to do your job. I'm curious though, what do you do when you're not chasing storms?" Adam asked curiously.

Chris looked sideways at the blond, no notebook or recorder was in his hands, he was wary of Adam the journalist, but now it seemed that the man was just being friendly.

"If I make good money during tornado season, I stay around home and do weddings, local commercials, other types of filming work. If the season is lean or I just feel like it, I'll go down south for hurricane season, then up north for the blizzards. Weather never stops and they always need news footage." Chris answered the pretty blond.

"Hurricanes, that's something I'm used to, living in Florida. You could always come stay at my place if you wanted too." Adam offered with a smile. "Thanks. Might take you up on that sometime. I'd like to see your place." Chris said also with a warm smile.

They drove on, sipping coffee, smoking, listening to the radio and chatting occasionally.

Chris looked at Adam briefly as the blond sipped his coffee. He thought about what happened between them last night. He hadn't meant to kiss Adam, it just happened. He was going to kiss him on the cheek in thanks, but Adam had turned to speak to him and their lips met. The man kissed beautifully and tasted so good. They were having a nice time then Chris had to put his hand in the wrong place and their nice make out session ended. He sighed, he had to stop thinking about Adam because he could feel his cock growing hard. He thought about the VORTEX team and the problem quickly went away.

Just out side of Dodge City Kansas, the computer started beeping. "Hey that's the storm warning alarm." Chris said with a nudge to his navigator. Adam had fallen asleep against the window. "Fuck, I'm sorry." Adam said as he snapped awake and started pressing buttons on the lap top.

"Thunderstorm warning. If you want to chase it, turn in about four miles towards Garden City." The green eyed beauty said to the blue eyed driver. "Storms a storm." Chris said as he took the directed turn, heading further west.

Soon the dark looming clouds appeared in front of them. They proceeded to approach the thunder head cloud formation. It looked like an anvil, flat on the bottom then dark nearly black clouds above that, the very top looked like the cap of a fluffy mushroom.

Chris drive till they were under the leading edges of the cloud. They were in the middle of nowhere. The tawny blond got as far off the road as he could.

"No tornado, but it's pretty." Chris said, his video camera on his shoulder. Adam's camera was in the same position, only focused on Chris, getting some of the storm in the picture.

"Can you explain why this one isn't going to form a tornado?" Adam asked in his deeper reporter's voice.

Chris turned to face the camera, lowering his. "This is just a thunderhead. It's lacking in feeder bands of warm moist air and cool dry air. It's unbalanced. This will drop a lot of rain, maybe some hail." Chris explained as he pointed to features in the clouds.

Suddenly little pea sized hail stones fell from the clouds.

Chris quickly pulled on Adam's wrist, pulling the blond back to the Escalade, then he pushed him into the vehicle. "Don't want that pretty blond head dented." Chris said softly as he closed the door. He quickly put their cameras in the back seat, then he ran around and jumped in the drivers seat.

"Thank you my gallant lion." Adam laughed softly. "You are welcome pretty kitty." Chris smiled back. They wanted to kiss, but both me resisted. The blonds knew they couldn't start anything, they would have to have the nice memories of one brief night.

"How does hail form?" Adam asked, after getting his camera from the back seat. He loved to listen to Jericho explain things.

"Hold on a second." Chris said. He opened the door and stepped out, he picked up several hail stones. He pulled out his pocket knife and then got back into the SUV and shut the door.

Chris pulled out a little tray and put the hail stones on it. He took his knife and cracked them open, he was going to show the rings in side the hail.

"A hail stone starts as a single drop of rain. It's spun around and around in the cloud, growing bigger with each spin, see these rings inside? Looks like the age ring that a tree would have. It's the same. You can count the rings in the hail stone to see how many times it's circled inside the cloud. Of course you'd need a microscope to see them all. See how this ring is thicker? (Chris used the point of his knife blade to show it) That means on that spin, it hit an area with warmer, wetter air, so the layer is thicker. A hail stone can travel well over a hundred miles per hour during a single spin." Chris paused a moment to take a sip of coffee.

While Chris was paused, Adam took color and black and white still photo shots of the hail stones.

"What causes them to vary in size and then fall from the sky?" Adam asked the Doctor of Metrology.

"Well in very simple terms, the size depends on the amount of moisture, wind speed and of course the longer it's spinning trip up to the top of the cloud. The longer and higher it spins, the larger the stone. The hail stone will keep rising and spinning until its mass can no longer be held by the updraft spinning it. It can take as long as thirty minutes before it starts to fall. When it does fall, it's still picking up layers, but as soon as it hits warmer air it starts to melt. Also how fast and hard it falls depends on its size." Chris finished his explanation with a "click" of his pocket knife.

Adam put his cameras away and mounted his video camera on the dashboard mount on his side.

"Thanks lion. You know, you would make a great teacher. You explain well, you're easy to follow and you have a pleasant voice." Adam said, complimenting Jericho. The tawny blond blushed a bit.

"I thought about it. Believe it or not, I like kids a lot, but that would mean working for a school board and authority minded people who don't really care about the kids. As you can guess, I don't take well to authority." Chris said, returning to his slightly arrogant tone of voice.

They continued making their way towards Plainview. They had a lunch of Cracker Jacks and peanut butter crackers from the snack box. Neither man wanted to stop for a big meal and they stretched and jogged when they stopped for fuel or the bathroom.

They were making their final stop for fuel in Amarillo. They were only about seventy five miles from Plainview, but the tank had reached the half empty mark, and Chris stuck to his refueling rule.

Reed Timmer and the other Discovery Channel teams pulled into the same gas station.

"Jericho" Timmer said with a nod to Chris. "Timmer" Chris acknowledged his competition.

"I got you some root beer and fresh ice." Adam said as he took the cooler out of the back of the Escalade and filled it with ice and the root beer. "Thanks. Adam can you come here please?" Chris asked the pretty blond.

The reporter finished with the cooler and walked around to where Chris was pumping gas.

"Reed, this is Adam Copeland. Adam, Reed Timmer, he drives the Dominator." Chris introduced the two men. The two men shook hands and exchanged greetings.

"So Adam, how did you get stuck with Jericho?" Timmer asked with an even more arrogant tone than Chris used.

"I'm doing a television special and matching magazine on him. I work for Vince McMahon." Adam explained.

"Oh I see. World Wide Entertainment. Huh, he turned me down, guess he planned on Jericho, that explains it. I'm sorry you have to work with him." Reed said with a sly, almost teasing wink.

Adam didn't like Timmer, he just got a bad vibe. "Well Vinnie only works with the best." Adam bit back, defending Chris.

Chris smiled at Adam's words, and his chest puffed out a bit. "Come on kitten, we gotta go." the tawny man said, ripping the receipt from the pump and removing his credit card.

"Nice to have met you." Adam said as he got into the Escalade. "Umm yeah, you too." Reed said taking care of his own credit card business.

The storm chasers pulled back onto the road. "Thanks Adam, for sticking up for me back there." Chris said with a warm tone. "It's true. Vince said he would rather do a story on you." Adam said truthfully.

"Vince actually picked me over Timmer? I didn't know that." Chris said, a bit surprised. "He sure did, he liked your work better and your footage sells best. He knows a winner." Adam stated as he lit a smoke. Chris just blushed.

The blonds pulled into the parking lot of the Holiday Inn Express in Plainview. Chris went and checked them in, getting two key cards.

Half and hour later, they had settled their room the way they wanted, unpacking their shaving and shower kits and hanging up their pants and shirts. They were going to be there for at least two nights.

They were on the first floor in the corner room. Chris always stayed on the first floor. He had been in a hotel fire once, and ever since then he'd always made sure he was on the ground floor for easiest escapes.

"Ready to see if we can find a tornado? Which I doubt, but this looks interesting." Chris said as he pointed out a storm on the radar that was fairly good sized. They left the hotel room and started out on their search.

"Yes. Then I want to go to Chili' for supper." Adam said rather firmly. "You sure about that?" Chris asked with a bit of a teasing tone. "Yes! I love their food!" Adam laughed.

Adam then got serious. "TSW for Lamb and Hale counties, we're in Hale county. We need to head a little more west." Adam informed Chris. "Yeah, I can see that." Chris pointed out the large thunder head looming in the distance.

It almost looked like an atomic bomb cloud, huge at the base then a long, high column spreading out to a mushroom like top. Lightning could be seen forking out of the cloud, hitting the ground below as they got closer.

"It's not a rotating super cell, but for a thunderstorm it's bad. We're gonna get wet." Chris warned Adam.

Adam dug in his video camera a bag. He found two small packets. He opened one of them. It was a heavy plastic rain cover for his video camera. "I'll cover yours too. I almost forgot I had these. I picked them up for a trip into the Amazon rain forest." Adam explained.

"Wow! What did you do down there?" Chris was duly impressed. "Vince wanted to do a magazine on the disappearing rain forests of the Amazon. So he sent me down just to take pictures of what I found...that's how...Drew...he was one of the assistant's Vince had hired. I wish now the natives had...no, not really." Adam sounded very sad.

"I bet it was beautiful down there. Hey now, he treated you like...you deserve better." Chris said softly, not saying what he wanted to say about the man who broke the pretty blond.

"It was pretty, but everything seemed to growl at you, even the spiders. I wouldn't want to go back. It's more dangerous than people think. Everything is full of poison from frogs to flowers, and the deeply rooted natives can kill you." Adam said recalling the trip.

"I think I'll stick to storms." Chris said with a laugh. "You know, that's not a bad choice." Adam laughed as he finished covering his camera.

They parked on the side of the road, just under the leading edge of the nasty looking cloud. It wasn't raining yet, but Adam put a plastic cover on Chris' camera as well.

Soon light rain began to fall. Chris grabbed a couple of baseball caps with his logo on them. "Here kitty, keep that pretty head dry." Chris said as he plopped the blue hat on the blond head. Chris placed the red cap on his own head as the rain fell harder.

Chris got a few really beautiful shots of the cloud to ground lightning and of lightning forking through the clouds.

When hail stones started falling he made Adam get back in the car like a bossy lion. Chris put the cameras up and got into the SUV.

"I'm done for the day. So much for the powerful cold front. After supper we'll really study the weather situation, and decide what to do. Let's go eat." Chris said as he started the Escalade and headed back to Plainview.

"My hair is a mess!" Adam exclaimed as he dug in his day bag for a hair brush and elastic. The blond brushed and tugged at his long locks. When it was brushed out it fell just past his shoulders. He still thought it looked messy so he pulled it back into a long, neat pony tail with the knot at the nape of his neck.

Chris had glanced over at Adam occasionally as the green eyed kitten fussed with his hair. God Adam was beautiful, and he wished he could kiss him again, but he didn't want to hurt Adam, and he wasn't a long term type guy, and that's what the kitten needed, someone to love him and take care of him for the long haul. Chris knew he wasn't that man, but for a moment he wished he was.

They pulled into the restaurant parking lot. "Can I borrow your hair brush a minute?" Chris asked his passenger. "Umm no, it's my special baby, but here use this." Adam pulled a comb out of his bag and handed it to the storm chaser.

Chris chuckled at Adam saying his hair brush was his baby, and took the comb. He removed his hat and using the rear view mirror, he fluffed up his front spikes to perfection.

They exited the Escalade and holding the door open for Adam, went into Chili's.

The couple were seated in a booth with a window. The waiter immediately started eye fucking Adam, and Chris didn't like it.

"Two root beers please." Chris said with a sharp tone as he answered the waiter's question about what they wanted to drink. The waiter nodded and disappeared.

"He was eye fucking you." Chris said with an unintentional growl. Adam rolled his eyes, "I don't think so." Chris then realized, Adam really had no idea just how beautiful he was. The tawny blond just shook his head.

The waiter brought their drinks with a sly smile to Adam, who didn't notice, but Jericho did, with another small growl.

They ordered a plate of boneless Buffalo wings to share as an appetizer. Adam ordered a full rack of Memphis dry rub baby back ribs. It also came with cinnamon apples and home style fries. Chris had the country fried steak with corn on the cob, mashed potatoes and black pepper gravy.

They chatted about the storms they had chased that day while they waited for their meal. Adam asked more questions about the formation of hail and Chris answered them patiently. Soon their food arrived and they tucked in.

Chris just couldn't help it, but watching Adam work his mouth on the ribs was hot. Adam would nibble the juicy meat from the bone, then he would suck away any remaining meat and juices from the bones. His pouty lips were moist with juice from the delicious ribs, and when he licked his fingers clean, Chris was about ready to cum on the spot. He had to think of Randy Orton, and as soon as he did, his cock calmed itself and he ate his own dinner.

The beautiful blond had no idea of the sexual torment Chris had just gone through, but he watched as Chris worked his mouth over the corn on the cob. Chris' lips nibbled gently at the yellow vegetable, his lips glossy with the melted butter that drenched the cob. He had to think of his grandmother to keep his body under control.

They shared a piece of Chocolate Chip Paradise Pie for dessert. It was a chewy bar of chocolate chips, walnuts and coconut topped with vanilla ice cream, hot fudge and caramel. They also had coffee.

Chris left a very small tip, he still wasn't happy with the waiter's behavior towards Adam. He paid the bill, then they left.

Two hours later found both men showered and ready for bed, both again wearing only their sleeping pants.

The weather didn't look to promising, so they decided to wait and see what the next few days would bring.

Another hour later, each man laid in his own bed, wishing they were in each others arms.

The light blond and the tawny blond knew a relationship between them would never really work, but it would have been nice to be curled up together in the same bed, for the company if nothing else.

Would their torture continue or would they eventually find love in the arms of other men?

They both sighed, turned over and drifted off to sleep.

Storms were on the horizon both weather related and personal ones as well. Would they be able to chase them? Only time would tell.

**Please Review…..**


	14. Storm Chasing Ups And Downs

**LUST IN THE WIND**

"Ready Doll?" Randy asked as they packed up their things. "Yeah let's go I am starving." John said Randy laughed. They grabbed their things and headed out to their car they were packing up when Shawn and Hunter joined them. They all agreed on where to eat and they headed to the Cracker Barrel. They got there and sat in a booth in the back corner. Hunter had his laptop open and on the table making sure they weren't going to Miss anything important.

"Hi there my name is Josh and I will be your waiter this morning." He said looking mostly at Randy, John frowned. He didn't like people checking his husband out, Randy was his and no one else's. "What can I get you today?" Josh asked. "I'll have the Grandpa's Country Fried Breakfast." Hunter said John snickered at the name.

The meal came withTwo Eggs cooked to order with Grits, Sawmill Gravy and Homemade Buttermilk Biscuits along with real Butter and the best Preserves, Jam n' Apple Butter available. Served with Fried Apples and a Country Fried Steak. "Anything to drink with that Sir?" Josh asked. "Coffee, black" Hunter said, Josh smiled.

"I'll have the Sunrise Sampler. With a black coffee." Shawn said. The meal came with Two Eggs cooked to order with Grits, Sawmill Gravy and Homemade Buttermilk Biscuits along with real Butter and the best Preserves, Jam n' Apple Butter available. Served with Fried Apples, Hash brown Casserole and a sampling of Smoked Sausage, Country Ham and Thick-Sliced Bacon.

"I'll have the Pecan Pancakes and a large orange juice." John said the meal came withThree Buttermilk Pancakes loaded with pecans and served with real Butter and a warm bottle of 100% Pure Natural Syrup. "And you Sir?" Josh asked flirting with Randy, Randy didn't notice though and he smiled at Josh.

"I'll have the Momma's Pancake Breakfast with a black coffee" Randy said. The meal came withThree Buttermilk Pancakes and Two eggs cooked to order with 100% Pure Natural Syrup. Served with Smoked Sausage Patties and Thick-Sliced Bacon. "Sure thing hon, won't be too long" Josh said before sashaying away. John shook his head. "Little bitch" John muttered. "Johnathan, language" Shawn scolded.

John sighed. "Sorry Shawn, but he was looking at Randy like he was a piece of meat. I don't like it. Randy is mine" John said Randy smiled. "Yes I am…..By the way I like it when you get all possessive, turns me on." Randy said, John blushed. "We could always hit the bathroom for a quickie" John said. "No you can't." Shawn butted in John huffed and Randy laughed.

"So where are we headed?" John asked Hunter. "Plainview, Texas." Hunter said. "Is there meant to be a storm there?" John asked. "Looks to be one approaching but we will just have to wait and see." Hunter said John nodded. Their food arrived and Josh flirted with Randy even more making John even more jealous and pissed off. "I wonder how Adam is" Shawn said, John nodded. "Me too, Chris is probably torturing him." John said. Shawn sighed he wished everyone wouldn't judge Chris, he was different than what they saw he really was.

"I think I might take some shots today, see if I see anything beautiful." John said, Randy smiled. John was a great photographer, but he did it as a hobby not as a career.

He liked to take shots of ordinary things, like the road, the sky, people walking by it was just what he did. Plus when he and Randy were alone they would take naked photos of one another. They finished eating and headed off Randy and John following Hunter and Shawn in their car.

"You ready for this Doll?" Randy asked. "Yeah I am ready, I know you want to get closer and I trust you to keep us safe" John said Randy smiled. "I will. You're my life I couldn't live with myself if I got you hurt so you don't have to worry about it." Randy said John smiled.

"Good. We'll get there Ran, you just need to be patient. It will happen for us I know it will." John said Randy smiled and nodded. John pulled out his camera and started snapping pictures of everything. He looked over at Randy and saw the concentration on his face as he looked down at the small weather radar they had in the front of the car. He snapped a few pictures and smiled at them. No matter what Randy was doing he was so sexy.

"Getting some nice shots?" Randy asked as he drove and drank his coffee. "Yeah, especially of you." John said, Randy smiled. "You're supposed to be taking pictures of outside the car not the inside." Randy said John smiled. "I can't help it if the most beautiful thing is sitting right beside me" John winked. "You my dear husband are so corny." Randy said John laughed.

He looked out the window and saw the clouds coming together and getting a bit darker. "I think a storm is comin babe" John said as he took some shots of the clouds aligning. "Yeah I know…..I hope it's gonna be a good one, no doubt Jericho is in front of us but hopefully we will catch something." Randy said John smiled.

He reached over and took Randy's hand. "You will. You're great at this Ran, you need to remember we don't do this full time, we do this part time. You need to remember that." John said Randy smiled. "I know, I just want to get that one perfect storm, get the info and get some good shots on it. I just want to prove to myself and to everyone that I can do this John." Randy said. "I believe you will Randy. You are going to take more risks and that's what will take us that step higher I promise. You just need to have faith In yourself that you will get that break." John said Randy smiled, he was so glad to have his husband by his side.

**4 HOURS LATER**

"Where are we baby?" John asked as he pulled out a can of Monster energy drink for him and Randy to sip on. "Dodge City Kansas." Randy said John nodded. "Cool." John said, Randy smiled. He looked down at the radar and saw that it looked to be a storm coming.

"Storm is coming Johnny" Randy said his adrenalin running. John smiled and had a look. "Strap up John." Randy said John smiled and made sure his seat belt was on. "Radio Hunter and Shawn, let them know what's going on if they don't know already." Randy said John smiled and nodded.

"Hunt? Shawn you hear me?" John asked through the radio. "Yeah we're here John, what's up?" Shawn asked. "Randy's got a radar on the incoming thunderstorm, he wants to go for it." John said, "Yep we're on board." Shawn responded. "OK, follow us." John said. "10-4" Shawn said ending the transmission. John smiled at his husband. "You ready for this Keith?" John asked. "Yeah I am so ready for this. I can feel it John, we can do this." Randy said John smiled. "Cool baby I am with you all the way." John said Randy smiled. as long as John was by his side he could do this.

"Look Doll!" Randy exclaimed John looked up through the windscreen and had a look at the dark clouds forming it was starting to rain a lot heavier than it had been. John grabbed his camera and started snapping some pictures. "It's coming down heavier. We going for it baby?" John asked. He was keeping an eye on the radar to see how fast the winds were coming in, and to see if there was any hail coming down along with the downpour of rain.

"You still with us Shawnie?" John asked he wanted to make sure they were behind them and backing them up. "Yeah we're here" Shawn said. "Are you two sure about this? It's really coming down" Shawn said, he had said a quiet prayer for them all hoping they would stay safe. "Yeah we're sure Shawn" John said.

"Here comes the Thunder" Randy commented. John chuckled and looked up. He took some shots. "And the Lightning." John added. Randy smiled, he was so excited about this. He knew this was his chance. "There's a short dirt road coming up Ran, you wanna take the shortcut or keep on the main road?" John asked. "Short route." Randy said, John nodded.

He picked up the radio and radioed in Shawn and Hunter. "There's a small dirt road coming up in about a mile, Rand wants to take it." John said. Shawn and Hunter looked at one another and shook their heads. "We're not on board with that John." Shawn said John looked at Randy.

"We're going solo" he said John nodded. "OK stay behind, we're going in." John said and ended the conversation. "You sure about this Ran?" John asked, Randy nodded. "I'm sure baby. We can do this. I won't let anything happen to you." Randy said John smiled they started down the dirt road and John started snapping the pictures. They were going fine until it got deeper and muddier and wetter. John was inside freaking out but he had to put on a brave face for his husband. He didn't want Randy to think John didn't trust him. He did. He trusted him with his life.

"It's getting muddier baby" John said Randy smiled. "I know, I have this under control love. Keep snapping." Randy said referring to John taking pictures. John kept snapping and snapping while Randy drove and hoped that a tornado would come along. They kept going along and they got deeper and deeper. Randy tried going faster but they got stuck in the mud. "Fuck!" Randy shouted angrily, he was so pissed off. he shut the car off and banged his fist on the steering wheel. "Fuck!" he shouted again. John shook his head. "It's OK baby." John said Randy sighed. "No it's not" Randy growled. John sighed and opened his door. He got out of the car and looked at the car, they were stuck for sure.

He grabbed his camera and took some photos of the storm that was still ongoing. "John we're stuck, we need to get outta here" Randy said John smiled. "Call Hunter and Shawn." John said Randy got into the car and radioed Hunter and Shawn. "Everything OK?" Hunter asked.

"No we got stuck in the mud," Randy said. "We're on our way." Hunter said Randy sighed and closed his eyes he was so pissed off beyond belief he thought today was their day but it wasn't. John got back into the car and went through his pictures, Randy just sat there.

Hunter and Shawn arrived and helped them get out of the mud once they were free they got back onto the main road and headed off towards Plainview. It was another 5 hours away. "Want me to drive?" John asked, Randy nodded. "Yeah please" Randy said John smiled and nodded they stopped and switched seats and they started driving.

John put his I-Pod on and they continued on their way. John looked over at Randy and sighed, he knew Randy was pissed off at himself and he felt so bad for him. He would have to try and cheer him up later that night.

**THAT NIGHT**

"I really can't be bothered doing this John." Randy said. "Tough, we're going to dinner and a movie. You need to get out of your bad mood" John said. "Move it Randy." John said pushing Randy out of their hotel room. They got down to the lobby and saw Shawn and Hunter. They said their hello's and headed to the restaurant for dinner. They got there and sat down and ordered. Hunter got the Grilled Sirloin Steak, with mash potatoes and veggies, Shawn got the Grilled Haddock dinner, Randy got the Catfish platter and John got the Country Fried Shrimp Platter.

"You OK Ran?" Hunter asked. "I'm disappointed I guess. I thought I had this one." Randy said. "Yeah but it didn't turn out to be a tornado so you need to stop stressing, I would understand if it turned into a big one but you need to let this go Randy." Hunter said. "Yeah I will. I am glad you forced me out tonight I think it's what I need." Randy said John smiled.

He was glad Randy was doing better. He hated seeing his husband feeling so low and bad. He was a great guy and he deserved to have a good time. He was proud of the risk Randy took, he knew the next time they would hit a big one and Randy would get his chance, he knew it.

**Please Review…..**


	15. Storms And A Fan Boy

**LUST IN THE WIND**

Chris and Adam were enjoying a rare morning of sleeping in. If there were going to be storms that day it wouldn't be till afternoon, so Chris said they could get some sleep, which they did.

Finally, around ten o'clock, Chris stirred in his bed, he yawned and stretched, as much as he liked chasing storms, he equally enjoyed days when he could sleep in. He smiled, he could now hear Adam thumping about in the bathroom. He sat up in the bed, propped up with his pillows and clicked on the flat screen television. It was already tuned to the Weather Channel. The tawny blond lit a smoke and waited his turn in the bathroom.

"Morning Chris." Adam said as he came out of the bathroom. He was wearing a looser pair of blue jeans and a blue WWE pocket logo polo shirt. His beard stubble was trimmed neatly and his hair shone like golden silk, he smelled of vanilla and wild flowers.

"Morning kitten. You look very pretty today." Chris smiled warmly at the taller but younger blond. Adam flushed a bit. "Thanks. What's the agenda for the day?" Adam asked as he sat on his bed, pulling on his socks and sneakers.

"Nothing much actually. That front weakened too much before it hit the Rockies. There will be thunderstorms, but I doubt if there will be any tornadoes, still if there is a severe storm, there is always a chance. So if there's a chance, we chase." Chris said as he got out of bed and gathered up some clothes. He went to take his turn in the shower.

While Chris was busy, Adam lit a smoke and checked his cell phone. He had a text message from Drew. The leggy blond debated about opening the text, but his cat like journalists curiosity got the better of him.

"Blondie, I'm sorry. Johnny is gone. Please, please give us another chance. I love you. Call me. Adam, baby, please? I really do love you. Drew." Adam sighed, he was torn, a part of him knew he was better off without the Scotsman in his life the other part of him didn't want to be alone the rest of his life. He was scrubbing his face with his hands, tears welled up in his beautiful green eyes as Chris came out of the bathroom.

Chris' hair was spiked to light tawny perfection in the front, while smooth and a darker tawny in the back. His jeans were well worn and comfortable looking. He had on a blue t-shirt with his twister name logo on the front. He frowned when he saw Adam was in distress.

"What's wrong kitten?" Chris asked softly as he sat next to Adam on the bed. Adam trusted the storm chaser, he handed him his cell phone so he could read the text message. Chris growled deeply as he finished reading the text. He put a friendly arm around Adam's shoulders.

"You are better off without him kitten, trust me. I know the type. When he says this Johnny person is gone, he just means he isn't there right now. You deserve better, don't do it, don't waste more time on him." Chris spoke sincerely. Adam sighed deeply, he knew Chris was probably right, but still he'd almost rather take a chance with Drew than spend his life alone.

"You really thing he's lying about Morrison? Maybe he really means it this time?" Adam's green eyes looked hopefully at the storm chaser. Chris thought Adam looked so sad and torn. He reached up and tucked a stray strand of blond hair behind Adam's ear. Adam smiled at Chris' tender, caring touch.

"Yes kitten. I don't say it to hurt you or to be mean, but I'll promise you, this Morrison guy is still in the picture. It's what I'd do or say if I was Drew." Chris said, he tried to be as honest as possible.

"How do I catch him in the lie then? Because if he IS lying, I'm done for good, but if there is a chance..." Adam sighed, still torn. "Call a mutual friend or something. Call Drew at an odd time of day." Chris suggested. "Thanks Chris, I'll do that, maybe tonight." Adam's smile returned. Chris wasn't always an arrogant asshole.

"That's better. So pretty when you smile. Let's go eat, then see what Mother Nature throws at us." Chris said with a gentle rub to Adam's back. "Sounds good. Thank you Chris, for listening, caring and talking to me. You make a very good friend." Adam said as he kissed Chris on the cheek. Chris grinned, his face tingled where Adam's lips had touched his skin.

The two men gathered up their equipment and headed out to the shiny black Escalade.

"How about some Sonic and we go find a place to wait and have a bit of a picnic?" Chris suggested to the blond. "Sounds good to me." Adam said in agreement.

They studied the forecasts and looked at the radars, trying to decide where the best place would be to wait for developing storms. The two men finally decided on the tiny area called Edmonson, about twenty minutes west, northwest of Plainview. The area was littered with Farm to Market roads as well as county roads so there were lots of ways in and out just in case there was a severe storm or tornado.

The two varying shades of blond men were eating their lunch of chili cheese cony's, onion rings and root beers by the shadow of the Escalade.

"Why root beer?" Adam finally had to ask the tawny haired man about his addiction to the sweet, foamy soft drink. Chris laughed, smiling a genuine smile.

"My grandpa used to make homemade root beer in the summer time. Granny would make homemade ice cream, while dad and I would churn it. Then we would sit on the porch eating completely homemade root beer floats. It reminds me of home and family, it's a way to keep them with me." Chris explained to the green eyed man.

"Aww, what a sweet memory. Guess I'd do what I could to hang on to a memory like that too." Adam said with a bite to his cone dog.

"You have any memories like that? Something that keeps you grounded?" Chris asked as he stretched his legs out, his back against the SUV and lit a cigarette.

Adam mirrored Chris' actions, he blew out a puff of blue gray smoke, "Sort of. I used to wear my grandpa's fedora with a press pass in the hat band and played reporter. The old leather hard cover I have on my notebook is the press book my grandpa used." Adam pulled the notebook out of his shirt pocket. Chris looked at it closer, he could see now it was a hard cover for small notebooks.

"Cool. I think you have to have something around you that keeps you not only grounded, but reminds you of where you came from and who helped you get you where you are now. Sounds stupid when I say it out loud doesn't it?" Chris said quietly.

"No Christopher, not at all. I think it makes perfect sense, and explains why I just can't get rid of that old notebook cover." Adam said warmly.

"Hey, I'd rather you call me fuck head than Christopher!" Chris said in a teasing tone. "Okay then, Mr. Fuck Head." Adam teased back. Chris leaned over and tickled Adam's ribs till the blond buckled over with laughter.

"Stop! Stop! Okay, okay. How about lion? Can I just call you that?" Adam asked as he laughed so hard tears were in his eyes. "Only fair. You're the kitten, I'm the lion" Chris said with growl, to prove his new nickname. Adam purred in return.

They passed the afternoon just laughing and chatting, trading a few funny stories from different assignments for jobs or grade school antics.

"...Then the bride smashed her cake in the best man's face, the groom got the bridesmaid and suddenly wedding cake was flying all over the place, even the preacher got a face full!" It was the funniest thing I think I ever filmed. I actually kept a copy for myself!" Chris was laughing with the memory.

Adam was laughing as well, but not so much from the story, but at the way Chris told it, he was so funny and handsome. Adam thought that when the storm chaser laughed and smiled, and all the ego and arrogance was gone, Chris was beautiful. His smile was so bright and genuine, so handsome and absolutely downright...charming.

"Hey look!" Chris pointed to the southwest, a huge thunderhead had grown and was moving towards them. The cloud was filled with shades of white, black, gray along with pinks and reds from the sun. It was an amazingly beautiful cloud.

The two men got their cameras out, three still shot cameras on tripods were clicking off shots every fifteen seconds. Two video cameras were perched on shoulders. One focused on the looming could, one was on the storm chaser as he filmed. The storm was really only good for pictures, they never even got wet.

"Well that sure looked like rain, but we got nothing. Storms sure are strange. I understand now about what you said, how much they have to be perfectly balanced. We saw tornadoes with nearly every storm a few days ago, now we didn't even get rain." Adam noted as he broke down his cameras.

"That's why movies like Twister are so deceiving. They make it look like you get tornadoes with every storm, and as you are learning that doesn't happen. We may see two or three hundred storms of all size during the season, we will probably only see six or seven tornadoes at most. You see now why I charge so much for my footage." Chris said, the arrogant storm chaser in him returning.

"Yes lion, I can actually, and I can see from your work that it's worth every penny." Adam spoke honestly. He did have a great respect for Chris' work.

Chris gave Adam a flirty little growl in teasing as he packed away his own cameras. Adam slid up next to Chris and purred playfully in his ear. They broke out laughing as they got in the car.

Jericho drove them back to Plainview. They stopped and went into Dairy Queen for an early supper as it was five in the afternoon.

Adam ordered the chicken strip basket. Six white meat chicken tenders served with fries, Texas toast and country gravy. Chris got the half pound Flame Thrower. A hamburger with Flame Thrower sauce, pepper jack cheese, jalapeno bacon, thickly cut tomatoes and fresh lettuce on a toasted bun. He added two orders of onion rings. As was the habit now, they both had root beer.

After they finished, Chris got them some desert, for himself a banana split and for the blond kitten an Oreo Brownie Earthquake, and coffee for them both as well.

Chris had never seen Adam eat ice cream, it nearly made him want to rape the man right there where he sat.

Adam dipped the spoon into his gooey treat, gathering up some brownie, hot fudge and ice cream. He put the bite in his mouth, then turned the spoon over, pulling it slowly over his tongue, then he would swallow deeply. His tongue would snake out to catch the next bite. Chris swallowed hard, and had to think of Randy, Reed Timmer AND the VORTEX team to get calm enough to even stand.

They had been back at the hotel for a couple of hours. Adam had a small headache and was laying in his bed reading.

Chris was restless, he paced from one thing to another, unable to settle down.

"I want to go out, go dancing. Come with me?" Chris asked, hoping Adam would opt to go. "I'd love to go lion, but not tonight. I have a bit of a headache and the noise of a club wouldn't help. You go though, no reason for you to stay in." Adam said honestly.

"That's true. Okay then, I'm going to change." Chris said, a little disappointed, but then again he wasn't tied to Adam in anyway so he dressed for some man hunting.

Jericho always traveled with at least one clubbing outfit and this was his best one. He gathered up everything and went to the bathroom to change. Adam couldn't help but inwardly drool as Chris emerged thirty minutes later. Jericho wasn't just hot looking he was über hot looking.

The tawny blond wore a pair of black leather pants that featured wide over lacing down the sides of each outside leg. Chris had pulled the laces as tight as he could making the leather mold to his body like a second skin. Every muscle in his legs was emphasized and you could easily tell his "package" was not small.

For a belt he wore a thick sliver chain. He made a loop of the chain that went half way down his left thigh, back up to his waist band, it would glitter and add to his movements when he danced.

His top was a deep V neck, sleeveless undershirt over that he wore very tight, form fitting sliver sequined vest. He wore a silver chain choker with a charm in the shape of a tornado around his neck. The charm fell just right into the dip of his throat. He had a wide leather "cuff" bracelet on each wrist and a sliver and sapphire ring on his right hand. His left ear lobe sported a sapphire stud. His hair was coifed to perfection and he had added a splash of spicy cologne.

Jericho sat on the edge of his own bed facing Adam's and pulled on his cowboy boots. They were black and had sliver toe tips and heel plates, silver threads made a fancy scroll work that were hidden by his pant legs.

His boots had tornadic thunderstorms etched on the silver toe tips and "JERICHO" was etched on each of the sliver heel plates. They were well broken in, but looked new as he kept them extremely well cared for and polished.

"Wow Chris, you look fucking hot! Now I wish I felt like going." Adam said, trying hard to hide how really hot he thought Chris looked.

"Sure you don't want to come? I'd even dance with you." Chris asked, sounding hopeful. He knew Adam had some leather pants as well, he'd seen them hanging with the blonds other clothes. He wondered what those long, sleek legs would look like encased in the leather.

"Naw, you have fun. I'll just sleep anyway. I have some special meds for my headaches, they keep me from getting full blown migraines. It will knock me out so I can sleep it off. I'll see you in the morning." Adam smiled softy at the tawny blond.

"Okay, take care of yourself. See you in the morning." Chris stood up, he wiggled his hips a bit to settle his pants on his hips snugly. The storm chaser leaned down and kissed Adam on the forehead and winked. Jericho departed, leaving Adam's nose filled with his spicy, lion scent.

Adam sighed, he took one of his pills, then decided to call Drew. He waited for the man to answer.

"Hello" the strange voice on the other end of the line answered. "Morrison?" Adam asked the voice. "Yeah, who is this?" the voice answered. Adam rolled his eyes, couldn't the man read his ID, unless Drew had removed his number, he clicked the phone closed, turned over and cried himself to sleep, Chris had been right. Morrison had answered Drew's private cell phone.

Chris' muscles flexed a bit when the cooler evening air hit his bare arms, but soon settled, it was a nice evening all together. He walked across the street, he'd noticed the club earlier in the day. It was nice that it was close enough that he could walk. Not that he drank, but he drove all day so the walking was pleasant.

He paid the five dollar entrance fee and went into the club. He was happily surprised, the music wasn't the country western he had been prepared for, it was a throbbing, pounding techno style beat.

He took a seat at the bar first, the place was full, but not pressingly crowded. Jericho aslo noted that ninety percent of the patrons were male, so he knew he was in the right kind of club.

"Root beer." Chris said to the bartender. The man shook his head, but gave Chris a bottle of the soda. Chris threw a twenty dollar bill across to the man and told him to "keep the change" and in that moment the bartender had a favorite new patron.

Chris liked to sit at the bar first, it gave him a chance to survey the landscape so to speak. There were a few of his type of man, but none of them appeared to be single, his hopes for a fuck were fading.

"Excuses me, but...um...aren't you Chris Jericho the storm chaser?" the voice belonged to a nice looking you man. The man was wearing a fedora hat, dress black trousers and a dark blue button down shirt, a suit vest completed his look.

Chris' interest perked, if this kid knew him it might lead to him having some luck in the sex department.

"Yes, actually I am. What's your name little sweetheart?" Chris asked, flashing the fan boy a sexy smirk. "Mike, Mike Mizinin. I admire your work!" Mike said returning Chris' smile.

"How do you know who I am? I mean it's not like storm chasers are A listers." Chris asked, pulling a swig from his bottle of root beer, making a point of showing how deeply he could swallow.

Mike licked his lips at Chris' movements, "Oh I work for a local TV station, I know you from your wire footage. You get so close to those storms, it must be exciting and you're so brave." Mike said leaning in a little closer to Chris. He caught the storm chasers scent, the man smelled nicely of smoky spice.

"It can be. You have to know exactly when to get in and when to get out." Chris said, implying a double meaning to his words as he smirked at Mike. "I see. I bet your a real expert at getting in and out." Mike said with coy wink, Chris' implications weren't lost on the young man.

"Care to dance sweetheart?" Chris asked, his brow raised. Mike just nodded and let Chris take him out onto the dance floor.

The music had a grinding beat. Chris spun the fan boy around and pulled him against his body. Mike's back was against Chris' chest and the storm chaser's hands rested firmly on the younger man's hips, guiding and directing their movements with an arrogant surety. Chris was a good dancer, and he knew it.

Mike took off his hat and put it on Chris' head so he could lay his head back on the older man's shoulder, his right arm slung up and around Chris' neck as his left arm slid around and lay over the one Chris had rested on his hip, he entwined their fingers together.

Chris nibbled on the young man's neck, almost like a hungry vampire. The boy tasted young and sweet and a bit like spices. Mike moaned softly as Chris bit into his neck a bit harder, laying his claim for the evening.

They did all this while grinding in tempo to the strong beat of the music. Chris had no trouble making his desires known, he wanted the younger man, and the feelings were being eagerly returned. Probably too eagerly, but Chris chose not to notice.

"You're a cheeky little monkey aren't you Mikey?" Chris said low in the boy's ear. " I know a hot guy when I see one." Mike smirked back.

Chris spun Mike around so he was facing him. He pulled Mike against his body, spreading the boy's legs with his left knee, so that Mike was riding his thigh. The younger man's arms went up and around Jericho's neck. Chris' left arm was a round Mike's waist holding him in place, while his right ran up and down Mizinin's side.

Chris looked smugly into Mike's eyes, he knew in that moment he had his fuck for the night locked up.

The music changed to a slow, more erotic beat. Chris pulled Mike off his leg and pulled him directly against him. Their crotches lined up with each other, both men were semi hard and they felt it.

They finished off the dance and Jericho led Mike to an empty booth he'd spotted in the darkest corner. He pulled Mike to sit next to him, keeping the younger fan boy in contact with his body.

"What can I get you boys?" the waitress asked them. "Beer on tap." Mike answered. "Root Beer" Chris said with a shrug, as Mike looked at him oddly. "I don't drink little monkey, I spend too much time behind the wheel." Chris explained and Mike smiled at Jericho's being responsible. The waitress quickly returned with their drinks. Chris gave her twenty five bucks and waved off the change. He was a fantastic tipper, and thereby always had the best service when he went out. It came from his early teenage years as a waiter back in Canada, he knew how hard the work was.

As they were in the smoking section, Chris fired up a cigarette. Mike smiled and pulled out one of his own. Chris lit it for him as he put the hat on the seat on the other side of Mike.

"So what do you do at the station?" Chris asked, keeping his arrogant "Jericho" tone in his voice. "I'm an intern cameraman. I do the noon news camera work." Mike said rather proudly.

Chris' mind flashed briefly to Adam at the mention of cameras. 'No, we agreed, no obligations or complications, it was just a few sweet kisses one night.' Chris' mind said as he refocused on Mike.

"Sounds exciting. You want to stay in the studio or be a field man?" Chris asked as he ran his hand up Mike's leg, he felt the man tremble under his touch.

"I'd like to go into the field. I'm not brave enough to do what you do though. You really do go out on a limb." Mike said as he played the hand game as well, sliding his up Chris' thigh, nearly to his crotch.

"Cheeky monkey." Chris whispered, then pressed his lips to Mike's. Chris thought it was pleasant enough, at least for a one nighter. Mike moaned softly and let Chris have control of his mouth.

Adam snapped back into Jericho's mind, his kisses were so warm and soft, and he tasted so sweet. 'NO! No obligations!' Chris screamed in his own mind.

The storm chaser ran his finger along the zipper of Mike's jeans. The younger man yelped into their kiss, and Chris swallowed it down.

"Come back to my hotel?" Chris asked in a deeply seductive voice. "Of course." Mike said hotly in Chris' ear, giving the lobe a long, drawn out suck. Chris nearly came apart, that was his "g" spot, it made him shiver all over.

Normally Chris wouldn't bring someone back to his room, especially with a roommate, but he wasn't in a mood to go to a strangers house. Plus he thought it would reinforce the no obligations rule he and Adam had agreed on. He also remembered Adam saying his headache medicine knocked him out. And if he was totally honest with himself, which he wasn't, he worried about leaving Adam alone all night when he wasn't feeling his best.

"Let's go then. We can walk, it's just across the street." Chris said as he plopped Mike's fedora onto the faux hawk hair styled head of his chosen fuck for the night, and nudged him out of the booth.

Hand in hand they walked across the street. Mostly they chatted about Chris' work. When they got to the door of Chris and Adam's room, the storm chaser put the card key in, and the door clicked open.

Adam smiled to himself, Chris was back! Now maybe he could sleep. He'd found it hard with Chris gone, meds or not.

Chris kissed Mike at the open door, "Shush you have to be quiet now, I have a traveling companion staying in the room too. He's doing a feature story on me for a television special and magazine, but he is sound asleep." Chris whispered to the fan boy. "Okay. Hey handsome, ready to fuck my fine ass?" Mike was really hot and worked up for Chris by now.

Adam felt disappointed, Chris had brought someone back to their room for a one night stand. He just laid there still and silent, pretending he was asleep. Chris quietly led Mike to his bed.

Adam could hear the slight rattle of Chris' sequined vest being removed, and the other man was pulling off his shirt as well. Then he heard the distinct sounds of deep, sloppy wet kissing.

Chris sat on his bed, pulling Mike down with him. Mike fully groped at Chris' crotch, causing the storm chaser to growl softly.

"You want that sweetheart? You want my hot, juicy cock?" Chris rumbled seductively. "Yeah baby, I want that hot meat in my tight hole." Mike whispered hotly back.

Adam heard Chris and his one night stand lay down on the bed. Chris let out his rumbling growl again. Memories of that sound burned at his heart. It was more than he could take, especially after Morrison had answered Drew's cell phone earlier.

The beautiful blond suddenly sat up, then quickly grabbed his phone and key card and made a dash out the door. Adam didn't know where to go. He saw the Orton's vehicle parked a few rooms down and parked next to it was the Helmsley's truck. He took a chance that John would let him in.

He knocked on the door of what he hoped was the right room. Randy soon opened the door.

"Is John available?" Adam asked his voice emotional, his eyes tear filled. "Come on in" Randy said softly to Jericho's traveling companion.

Adam smiled, he was among friends.

**Please Review…..**


	16. Dull Day

**LUST IN THE WIND**

**EARLIER THAT SAME DAY…..**

"Breakfast time?" John asked his husband. "Yep, it's just us this morning, Hunter and Shawn are having their breakfast in bed." Randy said John smiled. "Can we go to the Perkins down the street?" John asked. "Sure Doll anything for you." Randy said John smiled. "You spoil me" he said, Randy laughed. "I do but you deserve it." he said, he took John's hand and they headed out the door. They got into their SUV and headed down the road to have some breakfast.

They walked in and sat down together. They looked over the menu and ordered Randy got the Smoked Bacon and Ham Omelette with a coffee and John got the Strawberry Bliss Pancakes with a coffee. Once they had their food they dug in. "So are we just going to drive around today?" John asked, Randy nodded and smiled. "Yeah, I think that's the best thing. I haven't heard any alerts coming in so I think that's the way to go." Randy said John smiled and nodded. "Sounds good." John said. "I thought tonight we could just order a movie and have a pizza or something?" Randy asked, he didn't feel like going out.

"Sounds fine to me baby. Sounds good. We haven't had a night in, in a while. Just us." John said, Randy smiled he was glad John was OK with staying in. They finished breakfast and filled up their thermos' with some coffee and they headed out the door. They got into the car and headed straight back to the hotel to meet up with Shawn and Hunter to start the day off. They got back and waited around for Hunter and Shawn to come out of their room so they could start the day off. "What the hell are they doing that is taking them so long?" Randy asked, John laughed.

"What do you think?" John asked, "They can't be having sex all this time" Randy said John shrugged. "Why not we can for a long time." John said, Randy shook his head. "Yeah but we're spring chickens, they're old chickens." Randy joked, John shook his head. They looked up as they saw the door of Shawn and Hunter's room open. They smiled when they saw them exit the room. "Ready now lovebirds?" Randy asked, Shawn and Hunter blushed and nodded. They all got in their cars and they headed off for the day.

"The sky's look clear today baby." John said. Randy smiled. "Yeah it's disappointing I guess. There's nothing we can get to in time so I guess we'll just have to see if there is anything close by." Randy said John smiled and nodded. "Yeah, let's just cruise for the day. We need a day when there is no action involved." John said. Randy smiled and nodded. "Yeah we do, but I love the action. I think it's nice." Randy said, John smiled.

"I know you do baby, but sometimes you need to know when to cool it." John said Randy sighed. He knew if this conversation didn't end soon that he and John would be having an argument and that was something they didn't need not while he was driving he couldn't concentrate on the roads and on his conversation with John it was just too hard and too consuming. "Have you talked to your parent's lately?" John asked his husband.

"No, I know my mom is worried about us, but I can't call her all the time." Randy said. "Well I emailed them this morning, so she should be OK for a few days." John said. "Yeah thanks baby, what did you say in the email?" Randy asked. "Just that we're OK. That we're working hard and that you'll call as soon as you can." John said, Randy smiled he was glad he had John there to deal with his mother's unfounded worries. "Hopefully that will keep her off our backs for a while" John shook his head.

"Randy you need to chill out. She's your mom. I wish I had my mom to worry about me." John said, Randy sighed. "Sorry, she's just annoying." Randy said. "She has a right to worry. She gave birth to you and what we're doing is dangerous. You just need to cut her some slack. If I was her and you were out here I would come with you, I would be too damn worried about you." John said Randy smiled. "Sorry baby. You're right I have been an ass. I'll call her tonight OK?" John nodded and smiled.

He was glad he could talk some sense into his husband. "Guys, there's a warning for a Thunder storm and high winds coming up in five miles do you want to go for it?" Shawn's voice came through on the radio. John looked at Randy and he nodded. "Yeah let's do it. We'll follow you in." John said. "10-4" Shawn said ending the call. They followed Hunter and Shawn in the direction of where the storm was coming in. John looked down at the radar. "He wasn't kidding the storms are brewing nearby. I don't know if it's gonna turn into a tornado, but it's getting close to one." John said.

"I hope it does I need something to get me going today. I just feel blah" Randy said John nodded and smiled. They got closer and closer to the storm and it was starting to pick up. "It's heading west." John told his husband. "Through the fields." John added. "Shit. There's no roads near here" Randy said John sighed, Randy spotted a small dirt road. "Don't even think about it Orton. We're not going down another dirt road and getting stuck so don't even bother." John said, "But-" "No Randy." John said, Randy sighed.

"OK. We may as well head back, there's no way we can get to it at this point." Randy said John nodded. "It's OK. Let's keep on moving. I'm hungry, cold and tired anyway I just want a shower and some dinner." John said Randy nodded and they headed back to Plainview. They drove slowly, this time just taking in the sights. Just wanting to see what everything looked like.

They got back to the hotel and parked. They got out and headed into their hotel rooms. John went right into the bathroom and had a nice long shower. He walked out and dressed in some sweats, while Randy showered John looked over the room service menu and decided what he want. He ordered them a burger, fries and coke each and waited for it to arrive. Once it did and Randy was out of the bathroom they sat down and watched some mind numbing TV while eating. It was like a lazy night in. exactly what they both needed for the night they just needed to relax.

They finished up dinner and chilled out in the bed watching TV. They were interrupted by a knock on the door, they frowned and looked at the time wondering who the hell would be there at that time of night. Randy got up and answered the door. He was surprised to see Adam standing there looking lost. "Is John available?" Adam asked his voice emotional, his eyes tear filled. "Come on in" Randy said softly to Jericho's traveling companion.

**Please Review…..**


	17. A Talk With Shawn

**LUST IN THE WIND**

John, who was laying on the bed watching television smiled, then frowned when he saw the look on his new friends face. John patted the bed and Adam sat next to him, Randy sat on the extra bed in their room.

"Did Jerkicho hurt you? What happened? Randy, go bash that fuckers head in." John fired off his words rapidly. Before Adam had a chance to say anything, Randy was up and half way to the door. If John gave him permission to hit Jerkicho, he wasn't going to pass up the chance.

"Guys wait please!" Adam said with a sniff. John reached over and handed him some tissues. Adam blew his nose and explained, "No, well he did bring a guy back to the room, he went out to a club, guess he thought I would be asleep. I got a text from my ex earlier (Adam sniffed again) he wanted us to try being together again..." Adam went on and explained about everything, ending with Morrison answering Drew's phone that evening. Adam was in full stop tears by the time he finished.

"And then Jerkicho brings some little bitch back to your room and expects you to listen to them fucking." John said with a snap, trying to blame all of it on the arrogant storm chaser.

"Well to be honest, I did tell him my meds usually wipe me out. I'm sure he thought I'd be asleep. It's not like Chris and I are dating or obligated in any way. He's free to date people." Adam said, defending the tawny haired man.

John noticed though that a deep pain flashed through Adam's eyes and face when he spoke of Chris. Was there something else to all of this? The paramedic just wasn't sure.

"How's your headache now?" John asked as he rubbed Adam's back gently. "Feels like it's going to explode, but not in a migraine way, more like a really bad tension headache." Adam explained his pain to the medic.

"What kind of medication do you take for migraine prevention?" John asked using his paramedic tone of voice. "Calan with an extra sleep aid." Adam answered his new friend.

"Okay, I'll give you some Tylenol and you just lay down and get some rest. It will all be better in the morning." John said as he nodded to his husband.

Randy got up and got the bottle of Tylenol and a glass of water, he also wet a wash cloth with cold water. In the mean time, John helped Adam settle into their spare bed.

The sad blond appreciated the care the two firemen/storm chasers were lavishing on him. Adam thought it was nice to be spoiled and he let them do it.

"Thanks guys. I really do appreciate this. I really didn't want to be stuck listening to Jericho fucking some guys brains out." Adam said with a little more bitterly caring tone than he meant to use out loud. John caught it but Randy didn't.

John Orton vowed to make sure Jerkicho didn't hurt his new friend, no matter what! Adam fell asleep with John gently stroking the back of his head.

"Let's get you out of these baby." Mike said hotly in Jericho's ear, as he started undoing the laces running down Chris' pant leg. The older storm chaser growled as his leather pants were peeled off his body by the younger man he'd picked up earlier at the bar.

Chris rolled them so that he was on top of Mike. Just as he was ready to settle in for a good hard fuck, Mike's face changed to Adam's, then back again just as quickly. Guilt and bad feelings washed over him like a cold bucket of water had been poured over his head. The feeling was so strong his very cock deflated. He sighed deeply.

"Chris? You alright?" Mike's voice asked, penetrating Jericho's brain. "Yeah. Look, you're a sweet guy, but um...I can't do this. Can I drive you home?" Chris asked, trying to be as kind as possible to the young fan boy.

Mike bit back his disappointment, but the look that had suddenly crossed Jericho's face had told him their night was over.

"No, my car is over at the bar, but Chris? Did I do something wrong or to offend you?" Mike asked as he started getting dressed.

"Of course not little monkey, I shouldn't have...I'm sorry, long story. But you are beautiful Mike, and I appreciate you understanding." Chris said as he threw on a pair of sweats.

Mike kissed Chris softly, then left the room. Chris sat on the bed and sighed, he needed an ice cold root beer.

Chris picked up the small hotel ice bucket and his key card, he slipped into his flip flops and went out to the hotel's first floor ice machine.

He saw Shawn Helmsley filling up their ice bucket. "Hey Shawnie, you doing okay? Listen, I'm sorry about the other day. I let Randy get under my skin, Hunter too. I really am sorry." Chris said softly to the older preacher.

"Chris, thank you. I know how hard it is for you to apologize. I forgive you, besides I would be a terrible pastor if I didn't. You need to talk? I'm always here for you."

Chris sighed deeply, Shawn was the only one outside of his family that knew most of his secrets.

That was because one night a few years ago when Shawn and Hunter's hotel room was next to his, Shawn heard him crying out during one of his nightmares. Shawn had come to him in private the next day in his capacity of pastor, and after much talking got Chris to finally open up to him.

Shawn promised to never reveal anything Chris told him, and Chris found out later that Shawn kept his word so well, that not even Hunter knew about their pastor/confession relationship, and Chris respected that, and Shawn very much.

"I had the nightmares again the other night when we were in Manhattan. I guess seeing all that damage got to me." Chris said with a sad tone.

"I wondered about that. Chris, I want you to know it's okay if you don't stop to help. I wish I could explain it to the Orton's and Hunt, but I won't and you know that. I just think it would ease some of the bad feelings they have about you." Shaw said with a gentle touch to Chris' shoulder.

"I know Shawn, but honestly I don't care about what people think of me. I'm good at what I do and fuck the rest. Oh, shoot, sorry Shawn, didn't mean to drop the "F" bomb." Chris said with a bright flush.

Shawn laughed, "When you travel with the Orton's you learn to try to ignore the cursing, especially if John is upset." both men giggled a bit. Then Chris turned back into himself.

"Chris, it really wasn't your fault. If you hadn't done it, she would have died right then and there." Shawn said in a knowing tone.

"Maybe that would have been better in the end. It would have saved her ten years in a wheel chair! " Chris said on the verge of tears, his blue eyes nearly black with pain.

"You couldn't stand there and watch her die and you know it." Shawn said quietly.

Just as Chris was going to speak, Shawn's cell phone rang, **"Pastor Helmsley here...hey babe...I'm fine...yeah, I know...Lords work Hunty...I promise, I'm fine...when I'm no longer needed...oh? Is he okay?...(there was a very long pause in Shawn's conversation as he listened to his husband)...alright then...I am FINE babe...love you too...bye Hunty.**" Shawn smiled and clicked his phone closed.

"Sorry Chris, he worries too much, but I love him for it. Come on, let's go sit by the pool. I'll be here as long as you want." Shawn smiled at the younger storm chaser.

"Thanks. Do...you...thanks." Chris stammered as they walked to the indoor pool area.

It was empty after all it was nearing midnight, but still they took two deck chairs that were in the corner, well hidden by tropical plants and greenery.

"Oh by the way, Hunter said the Orton's called, Adam is in their room and John is looking after him, he's sleeping, he was upset. I didn't understand it all, but something about Drew, and Morrison answered his phone and that you were right." Shawn filled in the blank of the long pause in his call with his husband.

"Shit! And then I …..oh fuck! I'm such an asshole sometimes!" Chris dropped his head in his hands in near despair. Shawn duly ignored the outburst of curse words, after all he was a pastor, not a prude.

"Chris? I think you need to let some things of your chest. Let's continue with your mom. I know you think you're responsible, but the only thing your responsible for is saving her life." Shawn said warmly.

"I'm responsible for putting her in a wheel chair!" Chris wailed, then continued, "She was paralyzed when I pulled her out. I did it Shawn! I put her..." Chris broke down in wracking sobs.

Shawn moved and knelt in front of Chris. He took the tawny blond in his arms and held him. Shawn knew Chris was getting the release he needed and should have had years ago. He just let Chris cry as he stroked his head gently.

Pastor Helmsley had never seen a human being cry so hard for so long in his life. It nearly broke his own heart. If people only knew the demons Chris carried in his mind and heart, he knew they wouldn't judge him so very harshly.

Shawn knew that as a young man a tornado had hit Chris' hometown in Canada. His family home had been in the direct path of the storm. Chris' dad was at work and Chris himself was skipping a college class to actually chase the storm.

The trail of destruction lead to his own neighborhood then his actual house. It had been totally destroyed. He knew his mother was home. Chris of course stopped and immediately started combing through the rubble, calling for his momma.

Chris finally heard a faint call for help coming from some debris in what was once their bathroom. He moved things until he found her, heavy boards were slowly crushing he to death. The young man had no choice, there was no help. He slowly pulled her out, she screamed with pain and passed out.

Later at the hospital Chris learned that the way he had pulled her out, caused a break in her spine that paralyzed her from the waist down. It also caused her liver and kidney damage and ten years later, he kidney's finally gave out and she passed away, the tornado claiming it's last victim.

That had happened when Chris was twenty and she died five years ago, so for the last fifteen years Chris carried the guilt of his actions his heart and mind.

The storm chaser finally stopped sobbing after nearly an hour. Shawn had to get off his knees about twenty minutes in, so for the last forty minutes Chris had been sitting on Shawn's lap, sobbing on his shoulder. Chris never even noticed he was in the pastor's lap.

"I'm...sorry...Shawn...but...it all...just...finally...I couldn't...hold it...in anymore." Chris hiccuped as he spoke.

Shawn gently shifted Chris off his lap and went over to the near by snack vending machines, he put the change in and bought them each a bottle of water.

The coppery blond handed Chris his bottle then took a sip from his own as he sat down in the other chair. Shawn remained silent, he never pushed.

"Oh Shawn, I never meant to hurt her. Adam was upset with me because I didn't stop in Westmoreland and help people. I just...I'm...too afraid...of hurting...I'm not...a...horrible person...am I?" Chris asked, looking desperately at the pastor.

Hunter and I only stop and help because we have John and Randy to guide us, they are the trained professionals. I of course pray where needed. Nobody blames you. God knows and understands, that's what matters. Your mom had ten good years. Ten years she would not have had without you." Shawn said with authority.

"Even if she was so broken? That was a good life? How Shawn, how?" Chris had gone from grief to anger.

"I asked your father. (Chris head shot up in surprise). Remember that summer two years ago when he rode with you for a week? (Chris nodded) Well, one night, much like this, we talked. About you and your mom." Shawn confessed to the younger man.

"What...what did you talk about?" Chris wasn't angry, he was curious. He took a few sips of water and sat back in the chair, he was mentally drained.

"He asked if I knew you and I said yes, that I was kind of your pastor on the road. He asked how you coped, seeing storm damage. I said you sometimes had nightmares, but that mostly you were doing fine." Shawn paused and sipped from his bottle of water.

The elder man continued, "Your dad said you blamed yourself for your mom. He said he hoped you knew that your mom was so grateful that you pulled her out and saved her life. She was never sure you understood that. So Chris, you see, the only one that feels bad is you. Your parents were and still are, in your dad's case, proud of you and how you alone saved her life. So Chris, let the hurt go, your mom loved you and your dad still does. The last thing your dad said to me that night was that those last ten years were the happiest of her life, because her son gave them to her." Shawn finished, hoping Chris finally understood.

"I guess they tried to tell me that, many times, but I was so hung up in my own guilt I never heard it. I think I finally get it. Thank you Shawn, just thank you." Chris got up and hugged the preacher.

They embraced for a few more minutes as Shawn offered a silent prayer of thanks to God for putting the right words in his mouth.

"Now, what's all this about with Adam?" Shawn asked the blue eyed storm chaser.

Chris sat back down in his own chair with a sigh and a long sip from the bottle of water.

"Briefly, he went home one day and found his lover doing the nasty with another man in their bed. Adam broke things off. Of course Adam thought this was _THE_guy. The one he was going to marry." Chris paused and dug out a cigarette and lit it, he took a deep drag and gave sighing exhale of smoke.

"The other day Drew, the ex, called him, begged Adam for a second chance. He almost had Adam to agree to let him come out here and work it out, when I guess the Morrison guy came in and Adam heard him in the background. Adam told Drew he was done and for him to leave him alone." Chris paused once again taking another drag and flicked the ashes in the ashtray on the poolside table.

"Today he got a text message. Drew told him Morrison was gone and to please give him another chance. Adam wasn't sure what to do so he asked me. I said I bet Morrison isn't really gone. I suggested he call a mutual friend or try calling Drew at an odd time, just to see if Morrison really was gone. He must have tried to call Drew after I left. You said he told Randy and John that Morrison answered the phone? (Shawn nodded to the affirmative). And then I go and do that!" Chris sighed, he was upset at his actions.

As usual, Shawn knew pulling the whole story out of Jericho would be hard work. "What Chris, what did you do?" Shawn asked the tawny man.

"I was feeling restless tonight, I wanted to go out dancing. I asked Adam, but he had a headache. He wanted to take some meds and sleep it off, but he told me to go and I did. You know me Shawn, I was looking for a bit of action. I picked up a cute fan boy. Well actually we kind of picked each other up, he was after me too, knew who I was like I said, fan boy type." Chris had to pause for another sip of water and another smoke.

Shawn had a feeling he knew the rest of the story now, but he waited to hear it from Chris.

"I thought Adam would be asleep and the club was just across the street. So of course I brought him back to the room. I thought Adam WAS asleep. The kid and I started to make out, and suddenly Adam got up and ran out of the room." Chris finished telling what he knew about Adam.

"What I don't understand Chris, is why would Adam care that you brought a guy back to the room. You two aren't dating or anything. But John said Adam was really upset and not just about Drew, but Adam never said anything about something else, but John knew there was more to it." Shawn said in a pondering tone of voice, anxious to hear Chris' explanation.

Chris had a very guilty but yet sheepish look expression on his face. He knew Shawn wouldn't say anything and even though he and Adam promise to keep it to themselves, he needed Shawn's advice, especially now.

"The other night, in Manhattan, I had a the dream about momma again, like I said earlier. Well, Adam came to my bed to comfort me, and well we kissed, at first quite by accident. Well we kinda went with the moment and we started making out, all above the waist. We fell back to sleep, the nightmare returned, Adam calmed me down again and well we started making out again. It was nice Shawn, really nice. Well you know me, my hand wandered where it shouldn't and that was that. We slept in the same bed the rest of the night but nothing else happened. In the morning we agreed no obligations or commitments. Just a nice memory to tuck away." Chris ended his explanation with a last drag from his smoke.

"Well you both agreed to no obligations, but I have a feel that your night together meant more than you're telling, either of you. Where is this fan boy now, asleep in your room?" Shawn asked Chris who was biting at his nails.

"No, I asked him to leave before anything happened. I...I...oh hell, I had a flash of Adam being the one under me instead of Mike. I felt guilty like I was betraying something, so I sent him away and I wanted some ice for my root beer and there you were and here we are." Chris drained the last of the water from his bottle.

"Chris? Do you like Adam? Like in a possibility of want him as a steady boyfriend" Shaw was curious, he thought if anyone needed a steady relationship it was Christopher Keith Jericho, storm chaser.

"Oh Shawn, I honestly don't know. He is very sweet and of course pretty. I think...he's ….too...good for me. You know me Shawn, I'm not nice most of the time. I...don't...I'd probably...hurt him. He is too special for that." Chris said, almost in tears again.

Shawn knew then, but those words that Chris was indeed at least interested in Adam as more than a traveling companion.

"If you don't want to hurt him, why did you bring a one night stand back to a room you shared with Adam?" Shawn was trying to get Jericho to see that he really did care for the pretty blond journalist.

"I thought that if I brought him back to the room it would reinforce the no obligation agreement. I really thought...wait! You think...no, no he doesn't." Chris was confused.

"Why not Chris? You can be down right charming. You're handsome. You have a great career. Do you think you could be worthy to love, is that it?" Shawn asked honestly.

"I...(Chris sighed)...no, I'm not. Look at what I did to my own mother! And the mess with the science end of things. Adam is too good for me! He's beautiful and so caring, the total opposite of me. I never meant to hurt him though, he's so torn about Drew and then the same night he finds out the truth with Drew, I bring home a one night stand! See! I am a horrible person! I don't deserve love!" Chris let out a few tears of shear despair again.

"Christopher Keith Jericho! Will you STOP it! We just solved your feelings about your mom, you saved her life and she was thankful for those ten years. Open your heart Chris, don't be afraid to try love or at least give it a chance, to see where it leads. I think your one night together with Adam meant more than either of you want to admit." Shawn said, once again trying to get Adam to open up to his feelings.

"What if we try and it doesn't work out? Tornado season still has more than two and half months left! How would we go on working together? What would happen. I don't want Adam hurt at any cost!" Chris snapped, but not with anger but with worry and concern.

"I can understand your worries about that, the working together, but shouldn't Adam be the one you talk to about that. You are both grown up, mature adults. I honestly don't know how Adam feels about you. But Hunter said John knew more was upsetting Adam than he was telling, so that tells me that Adam probably has feelings for you. Neither of you will know until you talk about it." Shawn said trying to give him the best advice he could.

"You think? Should I ask him out, like on a real date?" Chris looked to the pastor. "It can't hurt to ask him. If he says no, just let it drop and go on working with him. If he says yes, then have fun, but make sure you talk to him. You have just as much right not to be hurt as Adam does." Shawn said warmly, but with caution.

"Yes, that's true. Will you do me a favor Shawn? Will you tell John to let Adam know I threw the kid out, before anything happened? He can come back to the room that way if he wants." Chris asked the pastor.

"Of course I will, as soon as I get back to my room. Listen do you want to talk about VORTEX? You know you could do so much for the science end of things. You get closer than anyone, you could collect so much data for us. You could probably get one of Hunter's probes in the direct path." Shawn looked hopefully at Chris.

The look on Chris' face changed, a darkness came across the tawny blonds eyes.

"No Shawn. Look I know you, Hunter or the Orton's had nothing to do with it, but the University made it's choice very clear despite everything. I flat out refuse to help them. Please Shawn, it's not a personal thing, I hope Hunter's probe works. I really do, but don't ask me for help. The science is dead to me." Chris said firmly, he mind was made up.

"Okay Chris, for now I'll drop it, but just like everything else, I'm here when you want to talk about it. But think about this, you have a brilliant scientific mind that could be used to help people, warn them better so they can seek shelter sooner. God blessed you with your scientific talents. Try not to waste them." Shawn said quietly hoping that Chris would eventually help them.

"Shawn if my scientific talent...the University...yeah, I'll think about it. I appreciate all your help Shawn, I really do. I would have...well you know, if you hadn't helped me that night." Chris said fingering the faint scar on his left wrist.

"It was God that led me to you. Well, Hunter's going to be frantic, I'd better get back. I'll call John as soon as I get back to the room, I promise. Thanks for talking to me Chris, I know it's hard for you. You're a special guy and anyone, including Adam, would be lucky to have you." Shawn said as he stood up to leave. Chris stood and hugged the preacher.

"Thank you Shawn, and I mean that. Thanks for calling John. I'll see you." Chris hugged Shawn once more and both men went back to their rooms.

Chris fell into his bed, thinking about everything he'd just been through with Shawn. He hoped Adam would come back to the room tonight, he missed having the blond in the room with him. The storm chaser drifted off into a light sleep, hoping to hear if Adam returned.

"Shawn! Are you all right You were gone so long." Hunter exclaimed. "Sorry babe, I was called to do some pastor work. I had to do a lot of listening and a lot of talking. I need to call John about something, be right back." Shawn took his cell phone into the bathroom, he didn't want Hunter knowing who he had been pastoring that night.

**"Hi John...no I'm alright...can you give Adam a message for me...tell him that it's okay for him to go back to his room, Chris asked the guy to leave before anything happened...don't worry about that, just pass the message on please...thanks kid...yep love you too kid...goodnight."** Shawn clicked his phone closed and went back to his husband. Hunter was used to Shawn's odd little disappearances and phone calls, it was all part of his pastor parishioner confidence.

The coppery blond climbed in bed and snuggled up with Hunter, he smiled, he was lucky to be so safe and loved. The couple kissed deeply, then settled in to watch a bit of television, wrapped in each other's arms.

"Shawn okay?" Randy asked his husband. "Yep. Everything is fine, just wanted to say good night." John lied as he smiled at his husband. Randy smiled and went back to watching the weather channel.

John looked over at Adam, who was lying on his side facing away from them, but John could tell from his breathing that the blond was asleep. John thought about it. He decided he wasn't going to tell Adam what Shawn said, he didn't want Adam going back to Chris, he was afraid Jericho would do or say something stupid to hurt Adam. He wanted to protect his new friend.

John curled up against Randy, kissed his cheek and with his head on his husband's shoulder, smiled smugly to himself and watched the weather on the TV screen.

Adam wasn't sleeping, his headache had finally gone away, but he missed being in the room with Chris. He wondered what the tawny blond lion was doing. Copeland sighed, "probably fucking that guy raw" he thought to himself. He let a few tears fall from his green eyes, he tried to tell himself he was crying about Drew, but his heart knew it was his feeling for the storm chaser .

Six men were trying to sleep, but it evaded two of them, a light blond and a tawny one, they were awake thinking about each other.

**Please Review…..**


	18. Guilt

**LUST IN THE WIND**

"Do you think he'll be OK?" John asked looking over at Adam. Randy smiled. "I think so baby. He's strong he won't let Chris get to him. I really wanted to kick his ass." Randy said John laughed.

"I wanted you to….You'll get your chance baby." John said Randy smiled. They rested there together just enjoying the silence and being in one another's arms. John looked over at Adam and sighed.

He did feel a tiny bit guilty about lying to him, well keeping the whole Chris kicking the fan boy out of his room. But he wanted to protect his new found friend. He deserved to be happy and John knew in his heart that Chris Jerkicho wasn't the key to Adam's future happiness.

Randy looked at his husband and knew something else was going on. "What's wrong?" Randy asked, John smiled. "Nothing love." John said.

"John Felix Anthony Orton, tell me the truth Doll." Randy demanded John sighed. He got up and walked into the bathroom and Randy followed him. John sat up on the bathroom counter and Randy sat on the closed toilet lid. "Spill." Randy said John sighed.

"When Shawn called, he didn't just call to say goodnight. He called to tell me to tell Adam that Chris kicked the fan boy out of his room and that it was OK for Adam to go back." John confessed.

"Why didn't you?" Randy asked confused. "I don't think Chris is right for Adam, something deeper is going on Ran. I just don't want Adam to be hurt. He's a friend. I like him. I just want to protect him from Jerkicho. Chris is an asshole sometimes, I just want Adam to be OK and not get his heart broken." John said. Randy sighed.

"I'm shocked baby. I never thought you could be so devious." Randy said, John sighed.

"It's kinda hot….a turn on." Randy said John shook his head at his husband. He was always thinking with his dick. "I support the decision you made John. I agree with you. I don't think you should have told him either. Chris is a jerk we've all seen the way he treats his conquests. He's a fuck them and leave them kinda guy and I would hate to see Adam get treated like that so I think you did the right thing Doll." Randy said. John smiled.

He was so glad that Randy was OK with what he did. He thought Randy would have bitched him out about it. "Thank-you baby for being on my side about this. Thank-you." John said Randy smiled. "You know there's something you can do to REALLY thank me." Randy said.

"I am not having sex with you while Adam is in the other room." John said. Randy smirked. "You'll think of something else" Randy said grabbing John by his hips and kissing him deeply, John moaned into the kiss, god he loved kissing Randy.

John smirked at Randy before turning them so now Randy was against the sink John ripped Randy's shirt from his body and went to work on kissing and biting and licking at Randy's neck, collarbone and chest taking each nipple into his mouth sucking in them making Randy moan John smiled at Randy and went down on his knees.

"Let me give you a little something to say thank-you." Randy smiled he loved seeing John on his knees in front of him. John made quick work of Randy's sweats John pulled down Randy's pants along with his underwear so that they were pulled at Randy's ankles.

Randy hissed as the cold air hit his hard cock. John smiled up at his husband he took hold of Randy's cock in his hands and gave him a few hard long strokes brining him to full hardness.

"Shit John please" Randy groaned John laughed as he took the head of Randy's cock into his mouth licking and sucking at it loving the taste of Randy's pre come on his tongue and lips.

John slowly made his way up Randy's cock sucking and licking he reached his left hand around and started playing with Randy's balls rolling them and squeezing them making Randy crazy. "Shit John fuck your mouth is good." Randy moaned John chuckled around Randy's cock sending the vibrations through Randy's body.

John was still playing with Randy's balls he squeezed them and at the same time took all of Randy all the way into his mouth deep throating him.

"Fuuuuuuuck" Randy groaned Randy was thrusting to meet John's actions burying himself into John's tight hot mouth. John was drooling at the sides of his mouth but didn't care if he looked like a whore.

Randy was getting close he could feel it in his stomach and John could feel it because Randy's dick started twitching in his mouth. John's actions were getting faster as he was bobbing his mouth up and down on Randy's cock.

"Shit Johnny….gonna come …fuck…you're gonna make me aaaaahhhhhh." Randy cried out as he came in John's mouth John swallowing every last drop and sucking more to get all of Randy's come out before he pulled his mouth away.

Randy was panting that was one of the most intense orgasms of his life John smiled as he pulled up Randy's underwear and sweats doing them up for his husband.

Randy pulled John to his feet and kissed him with so much love and passion that John nearly fainted. "Fuck you're good at sucking me off baby." Randy commented "mmhm and you taste really fucking good Randy come on lets go to bed." John said as he grabbed Randy's hand and led him out to the bedroom, Adam was still sleeping soundly.

They smiled and climbed into bed holding one another, they closed their eyes and drifted off to sleep.

**THE NEXT MORNING**

John smiled over at Adam seeing him waking up. "Hey Addy." John said. It was his little nickname for the blonde man. "Hey. What time is it?" Adam asked.

"Early." John said Adam nodded. "I should get back to Chris then." Adam said John smiled. He handed Adam a piece of paper, "That's all my contact info, my email, work phone and personal phone plus Randy's info as well." John said Adam smiled.

"Thanks John. Thanks for last night, I didn't mean to impose on you." Adam said, John smiled. "No worries, I don't have many friends except for Shawn and Hunter so it's nice to have someone my age around to talk to. I am always here for you." John said Adam smiled, he was glad he had someone like John in his life.

"I should get going." Adam said John smiled. "Call if you need me." John said Adam nodded and left. John sat down and sighed, he just hoped Adam would be OK with Chris.

He also hoped his fibbing wouldn't come back to bite him in the ass.

**Please Review…..**


	19. The Day After

**LUST IN THE WIND**

Adam, after saying goodbye to the Orton's and Helmsley's, the blond went to his own hotel room. He paused before sliding his key card into the lock, steeling himself to see Chris in bed with that guy he brought home last night. What he didn't understand was why he felt this way, he and Chris weren't in a relationship or under any obligation to each other.

The journalist opened the hotel room door. He didn't see Chris, but the weather channel was on the television and the lap top was open and on the NSSL radar site, so he knew Chris wasn't too far away.

The blond beauty then heard Chris singing in the shower. Was he alone or was he singing to someone? He shrugged and decided to go on like Chris was alone.

Adam went to his duffel bag, he took out a clean black thong and a fresh polo shirt and jeans from their hanger. His shower things and shaving items were already in the bathroom.

The reporter pulled out his own lap top and checked his emails. There was one from Vince saying how pleased he was with what Adam had sent so far and it was only the first week out. He asked Adam to to talk to Chris about adding a coffee table book to the deal. It would feature both his and Jericho's work with feature text chapters, which they would write about their journey together. They would each get twenty percent of the sales profit plus Jericho would get two hundred and fifty thousand dollars added to his currant deal and he and Adam would talk his pay later.

The green eyed man was thrilled! Finally his own coffee table book! Well shared with Chris but still he would finally be in a work of his own.

Many thousands of his pictures had been put in Vince's books, magazines and newspapers, but the most credit he had gotten was a small print listing index of which pictures were his. Adam fired off a quick reply of thanks and that he would speak to Chris and let him know.

While he waited for Jericho to finish in the shower, Adam started going through his storm pictures, so he could have a separate gallery of pictures he would like to publish.

Soon the bathroom door cracked open, Adam held his breath and he smiled when he saw Chris and only Chris emerged from the steaming room.

Chris was only wearing a towel draped low on his hips. "Oh hey kitten. How are you? Is your headache better?" Chris asked with his bright smile, glad the Adam had returned to their room.

Jericho had been disappointed when Adam stayed all night in the Orton's hotel room, but he told himself he wouldn't bring up last night unless Adam did. He just figured Adam got the sleep he needed and didn't want to move rooms for a second time last night.

"Yeah, it's all gone. I'm feeling good. You alright?" Adam asked the tawny haired man. "Yes, feeling better than I have in a while actually. I'm done... bathroom's yours." Chris was happier because of his talk and help from Shawn.

Adam of course thought Chris was happy because of his bedroom romp last night. If he had only known the truth he would have been happy for Chris as well.

"Well he deserves to be happy." Adam thought as he started his shower. The blond washed his locks three times then did a deep conditioning. He let the conditioner soak into his hair as he scrubbed his body. He felt dirtier than usual for some reason, so his body got a good deep cleansing as well.

Adam did his close shave and trim and did his manscaping. He didn't know why he bothered anymore, it's not like anyone saw him down there, or would be anytime soon. He finished off by blow drying and styling his hair. He looked even prettier than usual when was finally dressed.

"Wow kitten! You look stunning today. Too good for storm chasing, more like I should be taking you out for a night on the town." Chris was smiling, he'd been studying his lap top. He was also trying to drop a hint about a possible date like Shawn had suggested.

"Umm...thanks. I'm not the party type." Adam said, he was being friendly, but he wondered why someone as handsome as Chris would want to take him out. He shrugged to himself and gathered up his dirty clothes, he was going to do laundry later that night or the next day.

"Going to do laundry later" Chris asked as he watched Adam's every move. "Yes, or tomorrow. I'll do yours too if you want, I don't mind. I'm kind of domestic that way." Adam said with a chuckle as he sat down to put on his socks and shoes.

"That would be nice, then next time I'll do yours. Might as well share the chores." Chris said with a cheerful smile.

Adam thought by the mood Chris was in he must have had a really good time with his date last night. Adam just couldn't figure out his own feelings, was he jealous? Well, he wouldn't let Chris think he was some childish, jealous person, so he tried to act as natural as possible.

"That would be good. Anything to chase today?" Adam asked. He waited to tell Chris about the book until they were out chasing later, give him something to talk about.

"Well, we'll give it a go, about an hour west of here. That front really fell apart, but there might be enough cold air left to kick up something." Chris said as he pointed to the area that was the days target.

"Sounds good. You about Ready? I'm starving, my meds do that to me. Thankfully I don't have to take them very often." Adam said throwing his hair brush into his little day bag.

"McDonald's okay with you?" Chris asked his blond passenger as they left the room for the day.

"That's fine. Oh I need to find a photo place. I need some black and white stock film stock." Adam said as he buckled his seat belt. "We'll look on line and find a place." Chris said as the pulled out of the parking lot. Adam nodded.

Adam was stuffing the last bite of his sausage biscuit into his mouth when he found the name of a photo/camera shop in Plainview, he noted down the address.

"I have to say that McDonald's does have good coffee. Oh shit! I forgot the thermos." Chris exclaimed growling at himself. "Don't worry about it. It's not like we're driving all day. We can just get large cups to go." Adam said as shut down his computer. Chris shut his down as well. They purchased their coffee and loaded up into the Escalade again.

They found the camera place and both men went in. Chris looked at some lenses while Adam stocked up on film.

"Do you happen to have any sepia tone stock? I know it's rare nowadays. Heck it's even hard to buy pro film stock." Adam asked the clerk, who was an older gentleman.

"I do have sepia stock, how many shots? And yes, I only carry one film loading camera now, everything else is digital. Yes digital makes nice, sharp, clean pictures, but still it looks too clean, almost fake." the older gentleman said to his blond customer.

"Load me up 200 sepia shots, please. Yes, I agree, but I have to say digital is handy for sending by computer. I do like spending hours in the dark room, waiting to see how things turned out. Oh I can use common developer on Sepia right?" Adam conversed with the shop owner.

The shop owner smiled at the two men as they left. He'd put nearly two thousand dollars in his cash register. Aside from the film stock, Adam had bought a third tripod for the extra camera he had for the sepia film stock and two new lens filters that would better for shooting storm clouds. Chris bought three new lenses for his own camera.

"Wow! Vince is going to kill me! Well I don't care. I have something to talk to you about later, something Vince emailed me about, but I want to wait till we're settled down waiting for weather." Adam said as Chris drove them to the possible storms.

"Sepia huh? That will make some nice pictures. Have you ever hand colored a sepia photo? Okay, you've peaked my curiosity but I'll be a good boy and wait." Chris responded to his traveling companion.

"Actually, I have that's why I wanted it. I think I can make some fantastic hand colored cloud prints. If we are here long enough, I'll develop some and try it out." Adam said as he then pointed out their next turn.

They finally parked in a field just off the road to wait for storms to develop.

"Okay kitten, what's this about an email from McMahon?" Chris said as he settled on the blanket they had laid out in the shade of a lone oak tree near the SUV.

Adam opened up two bottles of cold root beer from the cooler, he handed one to Chris.

"Apparently Vince is so pleased with pictures I've sent he wants to add a coffee table book to the deal. We would both get author's credit and equal text chapters." Adam said with excitement in his voice.

Chris growled, "I don't want to do a book. I'm not good at galley proofing or text. The magazine was okay because I only have to approve what pages you put together. No I don't think so." Chris said looking out at the horizon.

Adam was disappointed, he'd hoped Chris would agree. He thought he'd finally get a book deal of his own, or at least half his own.

"Are you sure lion? He offered you an extra two hundred and fifty grand plus twenty percent of the sales profit. Sounds like a good deal." Adam hoped Chris' apparent love of money would change his mind.

"Hum, that's not a bad offer, how do you think he would take a counter offer. (He looked at Adam) Wait? You want to do this?" Chris said as he kept his eye on Adam.

"Yes, Chris I do. I've waited a long time for an author's credit. I'll help you pick galley shots and in writing your text. Sometimes he appreciates and expects a counter offer, sometimes he doesn't. Please Chris, say you'll do it." Adam asked his brow raised hopefully.

Chris sighed, he didn't really want the work of a book, but he didn't want to hurt Adam in any way.

"Oh, all right. If you promise to help. I'll let you decided about a counter offer. I'll do it." Chris said, smiling as he saw the expression change on Adam's face.

"Thank you! Thank you lion! I promise I'll help you. This means so much to me!" Adam was so excited, he leaned over and hugged Chris tightly. Chris smiled and hugged Adam back. He was glad he made the blond happy. Both men wanted to kiss each other, but they refrained.

"Glad I can make you so happy. You deserve it. I'm counting on you to help me though. I don't mean to do it for me, just help me." Chris said to the nearly bouncing blond.

"I will Chris, I promise! Finally an author credit! This means so much to me!" Adam said pulling out his lap top. He managed to get a connection and fired off a rapid reply accepting Vince's offer and thanking him. Then he started shuffling through his pictures again, adding some to the book gallery file.

"You know kitten, some full page, hand colored sepia tones would be beautiful in a book." Chris suggested. "That's a good idea, I'll try it. Thanks my lion!" Adam said as he was so happy.

Chris puffed up a little bit when Adam called him "my" lion. Maybe Shawn was right maybe they both had hidden feelings for each other.

After a few hours, a thunderstorm rose up. They got into the Escalade and drove away, trying to get closer to the storm.

It was the type of storm called an afternoon "heat" thunderstorm. They could be loud, full of lightning and pouring rain, but Chris had never seen one spawn a tornado.

"Wow that's a lot of lightning." Adam exclaimed as they knelt down by the SUV to protect themselves from being struck by lightning. "It's from the heat. Did you know that lightning can travel up to one hundred and forty thousand miles per hour at temperatures near fifty four thousand degrees. It can turn sand into glass. It makes channels know as fulgurites, which are hollow and go several meters into the ground." Chris explained to Adam, who was filming the scientist.

"Any more facts about lightning we might not ordinarily know about." Adam asked hoping "teacher" Jericho would have more to say.

"A few things. Lightning can occur in volcanic ash clouds or a violent forest fire, because they create enough dust to make a static charge." Chris went on.

He talked more about lightning as Adam filmed the violent streaks in the distance.

"There are around sixteen million lightning storms around the world annually. Lightning causes ionization in the air through which it travels, leading to the formation of nitric oxide, and then finally nitric acid, which causes plants to grow." Chris continued to explain, he loved teaching people about storms.

He continued while Adam filmed both Chris and the storm as Chris was now kneeling where he could point things out.

"You know, if a way could be figured out how to collect and store it, lightning would make a great energy source. The average peak power output of a single lightning stroke is around one trillion watts or one tera watt and the stroke lasts for about thirty millionths of a second. So if we could harness it, it would be amazing!" Chris spoke with an almost awed tone, like harnessing lightning was something he wished he could do.

"Thanks Chris, that was very interesting." Adam said once they were safely back in the vehicle, rapidly moving to the next storm a few miles further southwest.

"Like I said, I actually like teaching. I could have done an hour or two on lightning alone." Chris said as he whipped the Escalade around a sharp turn, moving them closer to the huge thunderhead that had grown up from nothing.

"You'd be good at it...oh wait...this storm just got a warning." Adam said as he read the bulletin on the lap top.

"This one looks more promising. I even have a bit of that twinge, we might get something out of this one." Chris said as he drove a little further, then parked them right under the leading edges of the storm, their usual spot.

The main storm was less than a quarter of a mile away over an open field. The two film makers set up their still shot cameras. Chris helped Adam set up his third sepia film stock camera. It was set to take one picture every two minutes to save the stock. The others clicked away at one frame every thirty seconds.

"Rotation! Look kitten, see it? The wall cloud spinning and getting lower." Chris said showing Adam the lowering cloud, his voice had that excited tone.

The cloud continued to build and rotate, "FUNNEL! It's lowering!" This time it was Adam that pointed out the cloud.

A small spinning funnel cloud went lower and lower towards the ground, then would go back up, they would snake down a little further, enough to stir up a little dust on the ground.

"I don't think it's going to hit the ground. Just not enough power behind it." Chris said as he started walking out into the field with his camera focused on the rotating cloud.

Adam worried a bit as Chris went in closer, he know how fast a storm could change. "Be careful lion!" Adam called out to his companion film maker.

"I'm okay kitten, it's roping out, no tornado dropping out of this one." Chris yelled back to the blond.

Big drops of rain started falling, Adam dashed around getting the small bank of still shot cameras into the Escalade.

By the time Chris got back it was pouring down rain. The tawny haired man had taken off his t-shirt and wrapped his camera in it. Adam was already in the passenger seat. Chris jumped into the drivers side.

Adam subconsciously licked his lips. Chris looked good, his hair was dripping water down his bronzed skin, teasing around his nipples, making them harden a bit.

Chris could feel Adam's eyes on him, so he opted to keep his chest bare as they drove back towards Plainview.

"What do you want for supper?" Adam asked the half naked driver. "Do you mind pizza? I'm kind of hungry for one." Chris asked as he glanced at Adam. "That's fine with me. I might see about developing some film stock. Hotel bathrooms are perfect. No, wait! I can't that shop is closed now. I should have bought a developing kit earlier. Oh well, I'll go through pictures on the lap top." Adam said as the pulled into the hotel parking lot.

They unloaded their equipment in the rain. "Looks like this rain is going to settle in for the night, but looks like they need it around here." Chris said as he closed the hotel door for the last time.

"You hurry up and get in the hot shower before you catch cold and you are wetter than me. I'll order the pizza, if you want." Adam said drying his face with a towel.

"I wont say no kitten. I am a bit chilled, thanks. I'll make it quick, don't want you sick either." Chris said as he gathered up his sleeping pants and an extra large t-shirt, he was ready to be comfortable for the night.

Chris kept his word and wasn't in the bathroom very long. Adam wasn't either. They were both now dressed in comfort for a night in. Their pizza arrived shortly after Adam finished in the bathroom.

The two storm chasers were sitting in front of their lap tops, on Chris' bed, the pizza between them, root beers on the bed side table, they were also occasionally looking up at the weather channel.

"When you color your sepia tones do you use chalks or water colors?" Chris asked as he took a bite of pizza. "Neither, I used colored pencils. Chalk works?" Adam asked curiously. "Pastel chalks do. You scruff the surface with extra fine sandpaper first, then apply the color with a soft brush. It makes a very nice effect." Chris said thoughtfully.

"I'll have to try that, I bet it would be more subtle. Thanks for the idea." Adam said with a sip of his soda.

They watched more weather channel and then Chris went to the NSSL advanced weather site. He then took out some paper and drew a perfect outline of the United States, which impressed Adam to no end.

Chris made a lot of lines across the map along with some numbers that Adam had no idea bout, but was also impressed with. This was the fire time Adam was actually seeing Chris use his scientific skills at making a raw forecast. He was impressed.

Jericho was doing complex calculations with amazing speed, then making marks with a red or blue pencil. Red for the warm front and blue for the cold.

The Doctor of Metrology worked out and drew three different maps. The whole process took him less than thirty minutes.

"Well, I think we'll s stay here. There isn't any weather anywhere right now, but in two days we will be sitting right in the middle of severe storm central. Very extremely strong storms and tornadoes." Chris explained as he took the maps that he had drawn and explained it all very plainly. The approaching cold and warm fronts would collide.

"So we'll get some action then?" Adam asked with a thoughtful tone.

"Yes, and I am sure a PDS warning will go up tomorrow. So we need to stay on our toes and gets lots of rest. It will be long and drawn out when it hits." Chris further explained.

"Sounds like it's going to be busy. I just hope it will stay away from towns this time." Adam said in a near prayer like tone.

"So do I, but Adam. IF it does hit a town I won't be stopping. I have my reasons, but the Orton's and Helmsley's will, so I can drop you off if you really want me to." Chris explained plainly and honestly.

"Okay Chris. I understand. I'll stay with you, that's my job and you are right, we aren't trained medics." Adam said in an agreeing tone, and a soft smile.

"Thanks for understanding. Ma

ybe some day...well just thank you." Chris flashed Adam his bright smile. "It's okay Chris." Adam smiled.

The evening passed a bit more. Adam grew more and more curious about Chris and his date last night. He wondered if they were together all night or if they fucked and the guy left."

"Oh Chris, I meant to ask you. Did you have a good time last night?" Adam asked trying to sound casual.

Chris looked at Adam, but decided to be honest with him, after all Shawn had told John to tell Adam he'd sent Mike away.

"The club was okay. But the rest of the evening was a bust, I sent the guy home before anything happened." Chris said softly.

Adam was shocked, he didn't know that Chris had done that. "Oh I didn't know. I'd have come back to the room then. I just wanted to give you some privacy." Adam explained as he flushed a bit.

"Nobody told you?" Chris asked, he was upset. Had Shawn broken his promise to him? He had never known Shawn to lie, he had to find out what was going on. If he couldn't trust Shawn with things anymore he would be sad and upset.

"No, nobody said anything to me." Adam said with a confused look on his face.

Chris got up and went to the door, he had to have some answers. "I'll be back." Chris said with a sharp slam to the door.

Adam wondered what was going on, he decided he better follow Chris, as the man looked very angry about something.

What was going to happen? Looks like more personal storms were brewing.

**Please Review…..**


	20. Confronting John

**LUST IN THE WIND**

Chris growled as he stormed down the path. He didn't understand why Shawn wouldn't tell Adam about him getting rid of the fan boy. He knocked on Shawn's room door, banging his fist over and over. He just wanted to find out why the hell Shawn lied to him. He thought Shawn would always tell him the truth but now he started wondering if Shawn could be trusted. "Chris?" Hunter asked as he wrenched the door open. "Hi Hunter, is pastor Shawn in?" he asked, Hunter nodded.

"Yeah just a sec." he said. He walked into the bedroom. "Shawnie, Chris Jericho is at the door for you. Is everything OK?" Hunter asked, Shawn smiled at Hunter. "Of course. You would know if something was bothering me, or if something was wrong. I promise everything is fine." Shawn said Hunter smiled. he trusted Shawn more than anything else in the world.

Shawn stepped outside the room and saw an angry shaking Chris Jericho. "Chris? Is everything OK?" Shawn asked concerned. "I thought I could trust you, you're a man of god, so I thought out of anyone you'd be the one I could trust I guess I was wrong." Chris snapped, Shawn's frown deepened. "Chris I have NO clue what you're talking about. You know you can trust me, everything you tell me stays between us." Shawn said Chris laughed bitterly. "Why didn't you tell Adam about me kicking the fan boy out of my room then?" he exclaimed.

Shawn stepped back confused. "I did! I called John Orton and told him to tell him, John told me he would tell Adam. I called him last night as soon as I got back into my room. I assure you Chris I made sure to call John and tell him to pass the message along, I promise." Shawn said, he was confused right now. He didn't understand what was happening.

"Adam didn't know Shawn!" Chris shouted, Shawn sighed, there was only one explanation and he went by the name of John Orton. "John mustn't of passed the message along." Shawn sighed. Chris shook his head. "He's such an ass!" Chris snapped. "Christopher! Calm down. Let's go see John and see why he didn't tell Adam, maybe he has a good reason, you can't go in there all guns blazing John will shut down and become bratty. Then you won't get the answers you need." Shawn advised him.

He knew John well enough. They had been friends, more like father and son for years now and he didn't understand why John wouldn't pass the message along to Adam, to Shawn it made no logical sense to him. "Let me tell Hunter where I am going and we can go." Shawn said, Chris nodded. Shawn walked back into the hotel room. "I'm just going to go see John for a minute." Shawn said, Hunter smiled. "Hurry back baby." He said Shawn smiled and nodded.

Shawn left the room and he led Chris to the Orton's hotel room. They got there and Shawn looked at Chris. "Let me handle John OK? You don't know him like I do. You need to let me be the one to talk to him." Shawn said Chris nodded. "Fine." he said, he was so annoyed right now. Shawn reached up with his fist and knocked on the hotel room door. "Did you forget your key baby?" John asked as he opened the door, expecting to see his husband, but no Shawn and Chris were there. John frowned.

"Hey Shawnie, what's this douche doin here?" John asked, shooting Chris a dirty look, Shawn sighed. "John, last night when I called you and told you to tell Adam that Chris kicked the fan boy out of his room, did you do as I asked?" Shawn asked, both Shawn and Chris looked at John wondering the answer. John bit his bottom lip and bounced on the balls of his feet.

"No….Sorry it must have slipped my mind." John said, trying to be innocent. Chris growled. "Johnathan! I told you to tell Adam, why wouldn't you?" Shawn asked, sounding like he was scolding his son for skipping curfew. John sighed and glared at Chris. "Because Adam is my friend and I don't want him to be hurt because of this fucking waste of space asshole!" John shouted. Chris glared at John.

He curled his hand into a fist and went to hit John. No one talked to him like that and got away with it. "Your fat ass is dead!" Chris threatened he went to hit John but he felt a strong hand grab him by the shoulder and turn him around, he came face to face with the steely blue eyes of Randy Orton. Randy gave Chris a death glare and pushed him against the hotel wall, his forearm constricting Chris' airflow with it pressing against Chris' throat. "Try and hit my husband again and see what happens Jerkicho. I will KILL you right where you stand." Randy hissed at him.

No one, no one was allowed to touch John. No one was allowed to talk to John like he was the gum on the bottom of their shoe. Everyone knew not to get Randy angry, if they did they would witness an evil side of the fireman. "Randy let him go son." Shawn said, Randy sighed and moved away from Chris, Chris caught his breath back and glared at Randy. He lunged forward and tackled Randy to the floor, they rolled around together throwing hits at one another. Adam and Hunter hearing the commotion exited their rooms.

They both rushed over to the two duelling men and tried pulling them off. John shook his head, this was all his fault. He grabbed the keys off the table and made a dash for the car, no one saw him leave and he was glad, right now he needed to be left alone. This was all his fault. He just felt so guilty.

Hunter and Adam managed to pry apart Chris and Randy. "ENOUGH!" Shawn shouted. "I have had ENOUGH" he growled. "Adam take care of Chris." Shawn said, Adam nodded and took Chris back to their room. Shawn looked at Randy. "Violence is never the answer Randy. We've discussed this before, you need to try and control this anger you have." Shawn said, Randy growled and wiped the blood from his lip.

"He was about to hit my husband Shawn! I think I had a right to kick his ass. He fuckin deserved it and more!" Randy shouted. He was so pissed off. "What in the hell happened?" Hunter asked, Shawn sighed and told him what happened Hunter sighed and went into the Orton room to help Randy clean up. Randy walked out of the bathroom and looked around. No John. He started getting a panicky feeling in his stomach and heart.

"Hunt, where's John?" Randy asked, Hunter frowned. "Shawn have you seen John?" Hunter asked his husband. "No, I lost track of everyone, why is he not in the room?" Shawn asked, Hunter shook his head. Randy looked at the time, it was getting close to one in the morning. "It's storming out there Hunt, he can't be left alone. He's not used to driving in heavy rain, I do most of the driving." Randy said, Hunter sighed. "We'll get my car and head on out. We'll find him." Hunter said. Randy nodded.

He looked at Shawn. "If we don't find him, your friend Jericho is a dead man." He hissed as he left with Hunter. Shawn sighed. This was horrible being caught in the middle between the Orton's and Chris. He just wished the Orton's would see what a good person Chris was and vice versa with Chris and John and Randy. He wished they could all be friends but right now he didn't ever imagine that happening. EVER.

Hunter and Randy got into Hunter's truck and they headed out into the dark rainy night in search of John. Randy just hoped his husband didn't do anything stupid…..He knew his husband inside and out and if he was out in the rainy dark night all alone there was no telling what John would do to himself. He just hoped John wouldn't do anything horribly stupid. "Come on baby pick up" Randy said as he tried calling John's cell again, it rang a few times before going straight to voicemail. He knew that John was now ignoring him.

"Shit." Randy muttered. "Why don't you leave him a message?" Hunter asked, Randy nodded he called John but no answer. It went to voicemail. **"Hey Doll, it's me…..Please call me John I am really worried. You're out in the stormy night all alone….Please I love you….Just call me and let me know you're alright….I love you Doll….Always and forever."** Randy said ending the message.

Randy sighed, he waited a while before a text from John came in. **~I'm fine….Just need to be alone…..I deserve to be alone…..I don't deserve you….I'll always love you Keith….Always.~ **Randy panicked even more, that message did nothing to calm his fears. "We need to find him Hunt and soon, if we don't I think he is going to do something really stupid." Randy said. "Something like what?" Hunter asked, getting scared. "Ending his life." Randy surmised. Hunter shook his head and stepped on the gas. John was like a son to him he needed to find him and soon.

**20 MINUTES LATER**

Hunter slowed down as he and Randy spotted the Orton vehicle. They stopped and Randy got out and ran over to the car, he saw no sign of John. He looked around and saw John sitting in the ditch soaking wet and shaking. Randy didn't know if his husband was shaking because of the cold or because he was crying, but figured it was a mix of both. He walked over to him and sat beside him and pulled him close. "You scared me, don't do it again." He said as he kissed John all over his face. John sniffled. "It's my fault. Everyone is fighting because of me….Chris hates me, Shawn hates me, Adam's going to hate me. You fought because of me…..I can't do anything right." John said.

Randy sighed. "Baby everything is OK. Chris has never liked you, Shawn loves you like a son and always will. He'll learn to accept what you did in time and Adam has a heart of gold so no worries there. I promise everything will be OK." Randy said. John sighed. "I shouldn't have lied. It was a mistake. I should have just told Adam that Chris didn't fuck that guy. But I was just concerned." John said looking into Randy's eyes. "I know baby. I know. Everything is OK I promise." Randy said. John nodded and held onto Randy.

John sat there clinging to Randy he knew what he did was wrong and he also knew he needed to suck it up and apologise to Chris. It wasn't something he wanted to do but something he needed to do.

If he wanted to be friends with Adam he needed to apologise to Chris and try to make things right. It was the only way to salvage his and Adam's friendship.

**Please Review…..**


	21. Caring For Chris

**LUST IN THE WIND**

Chris was standing there, blood dripping down his cheek. Nobody was quite sure what had happened, it was all so fast.

"Chris! You're bleeding, come on." Adam said, as he gently led Chris back to their hotel room. He took the storm chaser into the bathroom and sat him down on the closed lid of the toilet.

Adam dug the first aid kit out of the bag Chris pointed too, and put it on the bathroom sink. He opened the kit, then wet a wash cloth with cool water.

"This is going to hurt, I'm sorry." Adam said softly, as he gently washed the cut on Chris' cheek.

Chris hissed loudly and flinched as Adam cleaned the wound. "His wedding ring got me I think. Fucking Orton, always putting John ahead of everything." Chris said with a low growl.

"Well, they are married." Adam said as he rinsed out the wash cloth, then washed the cut area again.

"I suppose so. Well I'm sorry he didn't tell you that I threw Mike out. I...I...missed you. I saw you leave, but I just figured we bothered you and wanted to give us some privacy." Chris said, avoiding eye contact with Adam.

"I um...didn't sleep so well either. I kinda missed you too. I just...yeah...I thought I would give you some privacy for your date." Adam said as he applied some antiseptic liquid to Chris' cut with a fluffy ball of cotton.

"Ouch! Well, it's past now. Listen Adam, I need to tell you something. You deserve to know why I don't stop for storm damage." Chris said with a sad sigh.

Adam bandaged the wound on Chris cheek, and cleaned some smaller abrasions on his hands while the tawny blond told him everything about his mom and what had happened to her.

"I'm so sorry Chris, I truly am. Now I understand you a lot better. I knew there was more to it than a love of money. Maybe you should explain it to the Orton's and Helmsley's, they wouldn't come down on you so hard if they understood." Adam offered his opinion, as he put away the first aid kit.

"Shawn knows, and he does understand. Adam please, nobody knows about my pastoral relationship with Shawn, not even Hunter. Frankly it's my business and no one else's." Chris said in a warm but firm tone as they left the bathroom.

"I won't say a word, I promise. I'm glad to know thought that you have someone to talk to on the road. Shawn is a nice guy." Adam smiled as he sat on his own bed.

Chris was looking in the mirror at his wound, he was worried about scarring, "Thanks, nice patch job. Let's just change the subject shall we? Besides, I want to ask you something." Chris responded as he moved to sit across from Adam on his bed.

"Sure Chris, previous conversation forgotten. What do you want to ask me?" Adam was curious. "Look, let's be honest, we enjoyed our little kissing session. That's why I got rid of Mike before anything happened, all I could think of was you. I want to ask you out on a real date, for tomorrow. Adam Copeland, would you do me the honor of going out with me?" Chris asked, his voice full of hope.

Adam smiled brightly, "I'd like that Chris, very much. Yes, I will go out with you!" Adam answered happily. He didn't quite understand why it suddenly made him so happy, but who was he to argue with what he was feeling.

Chris leaned over to Adam and cupped his face in his hands, he kissed Adam softly on the lips, "Thank you little kitten. I promise, I'll show you a wonderful time." Chris whispered, sealing their agreement with another kiss.

"Looking forward to it." Adam said as he returned the soft kiss.

It was very late, but because of all the events previously neither of them was tired. "Let's watch a movie. You make the popcorn." Chris suggested.

"Sounds good." Adam said with a smile. The lighter blond popped some of the popcorn the hotel supplied with the small microwave. He also dug out a couple of cans of root beer from the cooler.

Chris in the mean time, fixed a nest of pillows for them on his bed, he used the pillows from Adam's bed as well, then climbed in to wait for the pretty blond.

Adam set their drinks on the bed side table. He handed Chris the cardboard tub he poured the popcorn into, the hotel also provided the movie theater style tubs. As a special treat, Adam had stirred a box of Cracker Jacks into the freshly popped corn. He climbed in the bed next to Chris, they both felt right and extremely comfortable snuggled up together.

They settled in and started watching the old romantic comedy movie playing on the the television. The tawny and light blond fed each other popcorn and teased each other. Chris made Adam follow the bite of Cracker Jack as he held it just out of reach. Adam tickled Chris' side under the raised arm.

"No fair kitty! No tickling!" Chris said as he of course tickled Adam's sides. Adam giggled like a little kid as he tried to squirm away from Chris.

"God you're so cute." Chris said as he watched Adam laughing, the flush at Chris' compliment. "No, I'm not." Adam said in a "pshaw" type voice.

Chris suddenly turned serious. "Yes you are. You're beautiful, cute and dead sexy. Trust me. I know these things." Chris said in his arrogant tone.

"You really think so? Drew never said those kinds of things." Adam said, his expression was one of confusion.

"Drew was a fucking fool. He had no respect for you. I'm so glad you're away from him. He better hope he never crosses my path" Chris said with a lion's protective growl.

"I thought I would have been happy being married to him, but now I'm glad he's gone too. I guess I was blind." Adam said with a sigh. "Me too" Chris said softly as he suddenly pulled Adam into a seriously deep kiss.

The older lion swiped his tongue along Adam's lower lip, and the younger kitten parted his lips and let Chris take control of his mouth. Adam moaned softly into the kiss, as Chris pressed him deeper into the mattress.

The movie was long forgotten, the empty popcorn tub fell to the floor as Chris took possession of Adam's body. Chris' deft fingers slid up and under Adam's shirt as he lifted it over Adam's head, tossing it to the floor. Then Chris pulled off his own shirt, tossing it as well.

"You are so handsome lion. Why me? Why do you want to take me out? I'm damaged goods, Drew ripped me apart." Adam said with a bit of a sniff.

"Adam, sweetheart, because you have a wonderful personality. You have put up with me and my ego for over a week and you're still riding with me. Your beautiful, funny, sweet and very tender and caring. What I want to know is why you're willing to go out with me? A loud, egotistical braggart." Chris explained then asked softly.

Adam laughed softly, "I guess it's a fair question. The same actually, I love your spitfire ego, because I know deep down, you are very caring. You're fit and handsome and I love that growl you use when you're thinking about something." Adam responded to the tawny blond.

Chris stroked Adam's brow gently. "I guess we have a mutual admiration society going." the storm chaser said with a chuckle. "I guess we do. Now kiss me lion." Adam said hotly into Chris' ear.

Chris did as he was told and pulled Adam up into a deep, burning kiss. Their tongues lapped against each other as their hands wandered through each others hair.

"Such a pretty little kitten." Chris growled low, it felt so right to have Adam in his arms. "My handsome lion." Adam felt just as good being in Chris' embrace.

They snuggled up together and started watching the movie again.

"Chris? I...I think you were really brave...helping your mom like that. I'm glad Shawn was able to help you realize how much your mom loved you for saving her life." Adam said thoughtfully and sincerely.

"I am too, but please Adam, I really don't want to talk about it. I'm not upset or mad at you, I just don't want to keep on discussing it. I'm still dealing with things. I have to do that on my own." Chris said with a gentle stroke to Adam's cheek, thinking how kind and thoughtful the blond beauty was.

"Sorry. I'll drop it, I am here though, anytime you need to talk, or even rant and rage." Adam said with a soft smile. "I'll remember that, thanks sweetheart." Chris answered as he kissed Adam softly.

They managed to get through the movie, with a lot of kissing during the commercials. Chris turned the television off and turned his full attention to the lithe blond in his bed. He would let Adam set how far they would go. Chris was just happy Adam seemed to want to be here as well.

Jericho gently kissed Adam's neck, licking along the delicate skin of the kitten's shoulder. Adam purred softly. "I love that sound little kitty, do it again baby, purr for your lion." Chris whispered seductively in Adam's ear.

If Chris Jericho was an excellent storm chaser, he was an even better lover. He bit down gently on Adam's neck, making his claiming mark and was rewarded with a deep rumbling purr.

"That's my good kitty, does that feel good? My mouth just here?" Chris asked as he bit down on Adam's neck again, eliciting another purr from Adam.

Adam arched up against Chris, "Yes lion, feels so good, more please, more!" Adam asked with a whining purr. Chris loved responsive lovers and so far none had been more so than Adam.

The kitten returned the favor and started feasting on Chris' throat, making the great lion of Jericho growl deeply, so deeply his chest actually vibrated.

They took turns licking, sucking and biting necks and shoulders, loud, sloppy wet kisses filled the hotel room.

"More lion, more! Please!" Adam begged like a wanton whore. He'd never been treated like this by a lover before and nothing below the belt had even happened yet.

Chris wrapped his arms under Adam's grasping him by the shoulders and pulled the blond under him. Adam parted his legs and drew them up at the knees and grasped Chris' hips as he arched up against the lion.

Chris' mouth devoured Adam's only this time his kiss was slow, smoldering and burning. His tongue lapped against the silky lining of Adam's cheek. Adam's tongue entwined with Chris', both men moaned softly.

Jericho's hands traced gently down Adam's chest, his thumbs rubbing and massaging the blond beauty's nipples raising them to hard nubs. Adam made a sound that was a mix of a whimper and purr, Chris adored it.

Chris loves pleasuring his lovers, but Adam was so vocal and responsive that the lion's cock was achingly hard, he could feel Adam's was just as hard and in need of attention.

"Kitty, my sweetheart kitty. You want more? Your lion could give you more, make my little kitten feel so good." Chris husked low and deep over Adam's kiss swollen lips.

Adam was so lost in Chris, but he wanted more, "Yes lion, more." Adam purred as he wrapped his hand around Chris' wrist and put the tawny blond's hand on his crotch, giving Chris' the permission he so desperately wanted and needed. Chris knew from Adam's actions he had permission to go below the belt, he was thrilled, he couldn't wait to make Adam fly.

"Gonna make you fly baby kitty, just relax let your lion pleasure you." Chris said breathily as he hooked his fingers around the waist band of Adam's sleeping pants and eased them down the long, long sexy legs of the lithe blond kitten.

Adam lowered his legs and raised his hips as Chris slid the loose cotton pants down and off his body. Adam's fingers toyed with the band of Chris' sleeping pants.

"You want these off sweetheart? You want to feel my naked body against yours?" Chris asked with a soft coo in Adam's ear. "Yes my lion, I want to feel you." Adam whined ending with a purr.

Chris growled and let Adam remove his pants. For the first time their naked bodies made contact. It was like a bolt of lightning hit them. Neither of them had felt that kind of sensation before, it was if their souls were melted together by the heat of their electrified bodies.

"Ready to fly kitten?" Chris murmured in Adam's ear. All Adam could do was nod.

Chris then did something Adam had never experienced before, he almost came in an instant, but somehow he managed to hold it back.

Chris had wrapped his right hand around both their cocks, pressing them together tightly. He growled, then moaned as Adam writhed in pleasure under him.

His hand slid up and down their cocks. When his hand went down he pressed his body against Adam, and when his hand slid up Adam would arch his body up into Chris'. They blended together in perfect sync.

Chris would once in a while put a twist to his hand, it would make Adam cry out in pleasure. Chris smirked, he loved seeing Adam in ecstasy, he watched as the blond kitten's lust darkened green eyes roll back in his head.

"Feels so good lion, harder please, harder." Adam cried out, as he pressed his body against Chris. "What my little sweetheart wants he gets." Chris said with a vengeance.

The tawny blond tightened his grip on their leaking shafts and increased his speed. He also increased the twisting motions, driving Adam into the sexual heavens.

"Yeah kitten, come apart for me, let it go. Fly baby, just fly." Chris encouraged Adam, his voice was low, his breath was warm in the green eyed man's ear.

"So close lion, so close." Adam wailed out. "Me too, cum for me kitten, coat my hand with it." Chris growled low.

They came at the same time, both me cried out in pleasure as their cocks erupted like a sudden storm. Chris was so good, he was able to stroke and coax their endings out for a full minute.

Adam cried as Chris coaxed wave after wave of hot seed from his cock. It was the first time sex had actually made him cry, it just felt that good.

"Oh holy fuck Chris!" Adam nearly screamed he was so high in the sexual orbit heavens.

"Yeah holy fuck is right, kitten. I've...never...felt...like this before." Chris hesitated as he tried to catch his breath.

Chris licked his hand clean of their mess, Adam took the hand before the lion finished, and licked with tawny lion. It was the most intimate thing either man had ever felt. It was blissfully wonderful.

Jericho could reach the towel he had used that morning, he grabbed it and wiped their bodies and then the sheets so they would be more comfortable.

Then Chris took Adam in his arms and held him close. Normally Chris didn't cuddle after sex, but for some reason, he wanted to hold Adam, caress and comfort him. Jericho liked the feeling even though it was new to him. If he ever did cuddle after sex it was because his one night stand begged him, and then it was only for a minute or two, if that long.

Adam was glowing and slightly trembling, he'd never cum that long or that hard before. He felt almost loved, as he rested in Chris' embrace, but he knew it wasn't exactly love, more like deep affection and tender caring, it couldn't be love, could it? Not this soon. Adam only knew for sure that Drew had never, ever made him feel this way, ever.

The blond began to wonder what he ever saw in Drew. One night with Jericho and he already felt more caring and certainly more passion. Drew? Who the fuck was Drew?

Chris gently ran his fingers through Adam's hair, hoping to reassure and comfort the pretty blond. "Such a good little kitten, so sweet." Chris said as he kissed Adam deeply.

Neither man could believe they felt this sexually satisfied without having had full blown penetration sex. They didn't even want that yet, as they were well sated and debauched.

Chris found that no matter how hard he tried he just couldn't keep his hands off Adam's body, he had to be touching him.

Adam smiled as Chris started in again, thinking the storm chaser had an amazing sexual stamina. Butterfly kisses were sweetly peppered over Adam's face. The blond closed his eyes and relished in the feeling.

Chris, loving the taste of Adam's skin planted tiny kisses over the green eyes, across each cheek, ending with a little playful nip to the tip of the blond's nose. Adam laughed.

"I love that sound, it's like an angel's song. I want to make you laugh, Adam. I never want to hear you cry, it would shatter my heart." Chris said softly as his fingers played across Adam's bronzed skin.

Adam laughed again softly as Chris tickled the delicate flesh covering Adam's ribs. "Lion...not...fair..." Adam chuckled out, trying to squirm away from Chris' deft fingers.

"Wiggly little kitty." Chris laughed as he suddenly stopped tickling and plunged his tongue into Adam's willing mouth. They kissed until they nearly suffocated from lack of air.

Chris moved down Adam's body, he kissed the line down the center of the blond's chest, between his pecs, then down to his navel. He delved his tongue into Adam's naval. He grinned, he'd discovered Adam's special spot, because as soon as his mouth made contact with the area, the blond nearly came undone.

Adam tossed his head, whimpered and arched up against Chris, expressing his pleasure.

"I found the little kitten's special spot huh? You like that baby kitty, my hot tongue, right here?" Chris smirked egotistically as he licked over the sensitive area again.

"YES!" Adam cried out again, this time he bucked up so hard he almost made Chris bite his tongue. "Easy my kitten, easy." Chris cooed as he stroked Adam's hair gently, although he was glad the blond felt so good sexually.

Chris continued to feast on Adam's naval, until Adam was so hard and hot he thought the blond would combust. Adam was so far gone he couldn't even form a single word, he could only mumble and mutter.

Chris the wrapped his hand around Adam's hard and leaking cock and began stroking the throbbing flesh. Adam moaned softly and arched up into Chris, driving his cock deep into the lion's hand.

Chris growled as he felt his own cock being encircled by the kitten's hand. "Yes baby feels so good." Chris growled in Adam's ear.

As their hands worked over their hard shafts, the lion and kitten kissed and feasted on each other's necks and shoulders. They both felt so good that it didn't take long for them to cum together for a second time that evening.

The couple cried out in pleasure together as their cocks spilt feely, Chris once again able to coax and draw out Adam's release to over a minute.

They laid side by side panting and recovering, but Chris left hand and Adam's right had were intertwined, it was like they never wanted to lose contact with each other.

"Good lord in heaven, little kitten. I've never...you're just fucking amazing, just amazing." Chris said softly as his thumb gently rubbed Adam's.

"I have never cum so long or so hard before. You are the amazing one! I'm wiped out, but we should shower, nice thing too, we have clean bed to sleep in." Adam said with a soft, happy smile on his face.

"I agree with the shower, come on kitty." Chris said as he stood up, he picked Adam up with the blond giving out a giggling squeal as he was thrown over the lion's shoulder and carried into the bathroom.

The lion and the kitten took a shower together, they kept the water cooler as neither man was ready to cum again. They moved quickly and took delight in washing each other. Chris especially enjoyed washing Adam's hair as it made the blond kitten purr loudly.

The cool water idea didn't work and Adam came a third time as Chris tugged and pulled on his cock as he washed the blond. Jericho wasn't far behind as Adam too worked the lion's shaft in his hand.

They finished and decided to get back into their sleeping pants and shirts.

Also during the shower Chris cheek bandage had come off, but the wound was still seeping a little blood. Adam settled Chris in his bed this time, then got the first aid kit and again bandaged the wound.

"Thanks kitten. It's really sore, but it will settle soon. Randy has a mean left hook and ring to boot." Chris said with a pained huff.

"Like I said before, he's protective of John. From what I've seen they really, really love each other. I think there are some things in John's past. So even though they get on your nerves, just walk away. Please Chris? I really like John and I honestly don't have many friends." Adam said quietly as he curled up next to Chris, who was watching the weather channel.

"For you, I'll try. Randy and I have quite a past. Hunter is alright, but he'll take Randy's side. It's kind of like the Helmsley's are the Orton's surrogate parents." Chris said smiling at the blond beauty in the bed next to him. He felt things for Adam he'd never felt before and to be honest, it scared him a bit.

"Thanks Chris. They are close to each other. I bet Shawn is a wonderful pastor, but I think Hunter would scare me in a classroom. At least I'd be motivated to do my homework!" Adam said with a laugh. "Shawn is a good pastor and yeah about Hunter, he'd motivate me too!" Chris laughed as well, his hand flew to his wounded cheek and he whimpered a bit.

"Baby is it still hurting that bad?" Adam asked his tone was highly concerned and worried. "Yes, would you mind to get some ice? I just want to numb it a bit." Chris asked the pretty green eyed kitten.

"Be glad to, be right back my lion." Adam said as he kissed Chris softly on the undamaged cheek.

Adam got out of his bed and slipped on his blue flip flops, then got the hotel provided ice bucket. He picked up his key card and opened the door.

Adam started a bit, John Orton was there, and it looked like he was debating on knocking on their door or not.

"John?" Adam asked the confused looking man.

**Please Review…..**


	22. Appology Accepted

**LUST IN THE WIND**

John looked up at his new friend. "Hey Adam" he said nervously. "Is something wrong?" Adam asked. "No….I just came to see you and Chris if that's OK." John said Adam smiled.

"Sure, come in." Adam said John smiled and nodded. Adam opened the door further and John walked in, Chris sat up in bed wondering what the hell John was doing there. "Take a seat." Adam said.

John smiled and sat down. He was really nervous. "I know right now I am he last person you want to see right now, but I needed to come." John said.

"It's fine." Chris said. "I'm sorry about keeping the truth from you I was being an ass. I should have told you right away about what happened…..I thought I was doing the right thing. I've seen the way you are sometimes with men Chris and it wasn't something I wanted to happen to Adam."

"I like him. I don't have a lot of friends and being around Randy all the time is hard, but I love him I do. I just wanted to protect Adam I guess." John said.

"And I appreciate that John I do." Adam said John smiled.

"Well I am really sorry about everything. I hope you and I can still be friends Adam." John said Adam smiled. "Of course we can, I don't understand why we all can't be friends." Adam said.

"No offence or anything but I don't think me and Randy will ever be friends with Chris, it's just the way things are and I don't think Chris cares either way." John said Adam frowned. "We're just too different." John said. Chris nodded he agreed.

"Did he hit you bad?" John asked, Chris smiled, "I think his wedding ring caught me." Chris said John smiled, thinking of Randy's White Gold Pave Set Round wedding band.

"Sorry, it was the ring I got him. I saved up to get him," John said Chris and Adam smiled.

"It's fine, Adam's looking after me." Chris said, John saw the looks the two men were giving one another, he then looked closer at Adam and saw the proof that there was something going on between the two men.

A hickey on Adam's neck.

"I should get back to Randy, make sure he's OK." John said, Adam and Chris smiled. They said their goodbyes and John left. He walked back to his own hotel room and walked inside.

He saw Randy sitting on the bed while Hunter looked after his cuts. John took Hunter's spot and started cleaning his husband's knuckles.

"I said sorry to them, they accepted it." John said, Shawn smiled. "Good" he said he was glad everyone was at peace.

"I told them we would never be friends really, it's just not possible." John said he knew in his heart he would never really like Chris, he couldn't not after all the hurtful things Chris had said to him over the years.

"Plus I was right" John said Shawn and Hunter frown.

"Ouch John!" Randy exclaimed, John sighed. "Sorry baby" John said as he cleaned up the cut above Randy's eye. "Right about what John?" Hunter asked getting back to the subject at hand.

"Adam and Chris are fucking." John said. "No" Hunter said not able to believe it. "I aint lying Hunt. I saw a hickey on Adam's neck." John said as he finished.

"All done baby." John said, he leaned forward and kissed him softly on the lips. "Thanks Doll." Randy said, John smiled. "Well on this whole Adam and Chris thing, I think you should just Let them be." Shawn said, John sighed.

"I guess so….But if he gets hurt Jericho is dead" John growled, Shawn sighed and nodded. "OK we're gonna leave you two alone." Shawn said taking Hunter out of the room. John smiled.

"Let's get you undressed and into bed" John said, Randy smiled. "That's not what I want, I want you" Randy said John shook his head.

"Not tonight baby. You and I both need to rest it's been a long night." John said, Randy sighed. "But-" "No Randy" John said, Randy sighed and nodded.

They both stripped down and headed to bed, they laid down together facing one another. John reached up and caressed Randy's face.

"Be lucky I didn't hurt myself more." Randy said John smiled. "I hate seeing you hurt in any way Randy." John said Randy smiled.

"I'm fine baby." Randy said John sighed. "This is all my fault. If I had just told Adam what happened you wouldn't be busted open right now." John said Randy sighed.

"I know baby but everything is OK. I promise. This isn't your fault John, I promise…..I love you. You were only doing what you thought was right for Adam." Randy said John smiled. "Let's just get some rest baby." Randy said John smiled and nodded.

He rested his head on Randy's chest and closed his eyes. He was still worried about Adam being with Chris but he needed to learn to let Adam make his own choices whether they be good or not.

He sighed and rested there on Randy's chest. He knew things would be OK in the end. Things would work out for the best, they usually did. Randy always made sure of it.

John had no idea how he got so lucky snatching up Randy, he thought back to his older lovers. Randy was the best husband in all the world.

**Please Review…..**


	23. An Official Date

**LUST IN THE WIND**

Chris was happily taking his turn in the shower, being a gentleman he had let Adam have the bathroom first. He wanted to look and smell his best, today he was taking the lovely blond out on a real date. He had the whole day planned, then that night he was taking Adam to a small, but romantic Italian restaurant.

Adam was excited, he'd had his turn in the shower and his hair had been styled into long soft, wavy curls. His stubbly beard was perfectly trimmed. He was wearing a pair of nearly skin tight light washed blue jeans and a dark blue button down shirt. He wore a new pair of white leather sneakers.

For added looks the blond had a leather necklace with a plain silver circle charm, that enhanced the hollow of his throat. His belt was black leather with a skull and crossbones buckle, and he wore a wide leather cuff bracelet on his left wrist and a plain silver ring on his index finger. Adam looked very pretty.

Chris was nervous as he worked on his hair. It had been years since he'd been on a real date. Usually he just picked a guy up at a club or would call one of his "regulars" he had in his "little black book". He was afraid of falling in love, he wasn't even sure why, but he was. One night stands and causal sex were enough, or so he thought, until he met Adam. Now he was willing to risk his heart. Would he be able to handle it if he failed? Chris sighed. Jericho put all of that out of his mind. He just wanted to give Adam the best day of his life.

The tawny blond dressed in tight, black wash blue jeans and a long sleeved black button down shirt, he left the top three buttons undone. He loved showing off his bronzed skin and well muscled upper body. He put on his tornado charm necklace, his sapphire ring and ear stud. His belt was black leather with a buckle that had a thunderstorm etched into it. His black cowboy boots completed the look.

Adam smiled when the handsome lion came out of the bathroom. The lighter blond let out a long, low wolf whistle and Jericho actually blushed.

"You look extremely pretty too kitty, blue is your color. Ready to go? I thought we'd start with a nice brunch." Chris said as held his hand out to Adam. The blond nodded and took the offered hand with a shy, soft smile.

Chris led Adam out to the Escalade, he opened the passenger door and helped Adam in, he also helped him fasten his seat belt then carefully shut the door. He got in the drivers seat and they were soon pulling into a local cafe that served weekend brunches.

Chris again opened the door for the leggy blond and helped him out. He guided Adam by gently placing his hand in the small of Adam's back. The tawny blond held the door open, then waited to sit until Adam was settled in the booth. He was a very charming gentleman to the kitten.

"What would you like for brunch kitten?" Chris asked softly, he was in the seat across from Adam, he opted to be able to look at the blond.

"Eggs Benedict and coffee with orange juice please, my mighty lion." Adam said with a soft smile.

When the waitress came, Chris ordered for Adam then he had the same thing only instead of orange juice, came the infamous root beer.

"I...I...I'm impressed Chris, nobody has ever treated me like such a gentleman before, thank you, it's very nice." Adam said, his tone was shy and quiet.

"You deserve it baby. I have to be honest, I don't...let's just say you make it easy." Chris said with his own soft smile.

Chris reached across the table and took Adam's hand in his, he wasn't the least bit afraid of public displays of affection. Drew had never held his hand or kissed him public.

"Why is it that I suddenly feel like a shy teenager?" Adam said with a chuckle. "I feel the same way, there is just something about you, and I like it." Chris said with his own laugh.

Their food arrived and the couple tucked into the delicious food.

"Can I ask what you normally did on a date?" Chris asked as took a sip of his frothy draft root beer.

"Actually we didn't go out much. Once in a while dinner and a movie. I never really dated, not like this." Adam said with a bit of sadness.

"I haven't done a date like this in years myself, but I like it. Of course, having someone as beautiful as you on my arm makes it easy." Chris said with a blinding white smile.

Adam flushed bright red, "You're too good to me, but I like that too." the blond said shyly.

They continued to chat about small things while they ate their food.

For the first time Chris didn't struggle for conversation and neither did Adam. The words flowed between them like swiftly running water. By the time brunch was over, they knew each others favorite colors, car, flower, childhood stories and a few embarrassing things as well, like age of lost virginity and strangest places they had ever had sex.

Chris told Adam about the time he had sex hundreds of feet in the air during a hot air balloon ride, with the pilot trying not to notice. For Adam it was in a bathroom in a fancy restaurant with a former boyfriend.

They were now on their way to the place Chris had picked out for them. Jericho pulled the Escalade into Mr D's Amusement Arcade. Adam was happily surprised, he loved arcades.

"I'm going to win something for you kitten. Just you wait!" Chris said in his arrogant tone.

Soon the couple were trying to decide what to do first. The place was huge. Arcade games, bumper cars, and roller skating all awaited them.

"Let's roller skate!" Adam said excitedly. "'Okay, lets go!" Chris led Adam to the skate rental area. They got their roller skates and Chris knelt down in front of Adam and helped him change into the wheeled shoes before putting on his own.

The fact that they could both ice skate made them able to roller skate really well. It was fun. First all the skaters on the floor were called to make a huge circle and the "Hokey Pokey" song was played, and they all "danced". Chris always made sure he held Adam's hand to keep him steady, but Adam was good on the skates.

Then a slow song was played as a couples only skate was announced. Chris skated backwards as he held Adam by the hips to guide him, while Adam's hands rested on Chris' shoulders.

Adam looked beautiful as his hair flowed behind him, his green eyes were bright with enjoyment. A few times as they lapped around the rink, Chris would pull Adam closer and kiss him.

They moved from skating to the bumper cars. They chased each other around the arena. Chris would tag Adam and take off, then Adam would return the bump, they both laughed and had a wonderful time.

Next they started playing skee ball and other ticket winning games. Chris was bound and determined to win Adam the biggest prize he could. The tawny lion was a pro at skee ball. Adam just watched happily, skee ball was a bane to him. Chris won a long, long string of tickets, his goal of a prize closer.

The shooting games were next on their list. Ticket after ticked spit out of the machines of both Jericho and Copeland. They were equally good marksmen. Chris' ticket count was getting him a bigger and bigger prize for his blond kitten. Adam had several tickets as well.

Next they played air hockey, each goal scored got you four tickets, so Chris played hard, but Adam was a real killer at the game. "Wow Adam, did you play real hockey this well?" Chris asked, impressed with the blonds skill at the game.

Adam laughed, "No, I was barely average on the ice, now you're just trying to distract me!" Adam said as he flicked his wrist and made another goal. Chris laughed.

They took a break and had root beer floats at the snack bar. Chris got the pleasure of watching Adam licking ice cream again, only this time he could kiss those cold, sweet lips and he did...several times. Adam was having so much fun, especially when he realized that watching him eat ice cream seemed to turn Chris on. He learned the longer and slower he pulled the spoon over his tongue, the harder and deeper the kiss he got from the tawny blond.

Finally after five hours at the the arcade they were ready to go. It was time to turn in their tickets. Adam had just enough to get t-shirts with the arcade's logo on it. He got one for Chris and one for himself.

"Here Chris, so we can remember this day forever." Adam said as he gave Chris the blue shirt. "Thanks little sweetheart, I'll treasure this." Chris said softly as he kissed Adam tenderly.

Chris had collected enough tickets to win a huge stuffed lion, it was the biggest stuffed animal prize they had. It was beautiful and when Chris handed it to Adam the blond got tears in his eyes.

"Don't cry baby." Chris said, as he thumbed away the wet drops from Adam's long lashes. "Nobody ever won anything for me before, thank you. I'm going to name him Jericho." Adam said softly, as he wrapped his fingers in the tawny locks his human lion and kissed him deeply.

When they got to the Escalade, Chris again helped Adam in, putting the huge stuffed lion in the back seat. "We have a mascot now." Chris said as he slipped into the driver's seat.

"I need to stop at the shopping center for a minute, but I want you to wait in the car. Will you be a good kitty?" Chris asked teasingly as he pulled into the shopping center parking lot.

"Yes lion, I'll be a good little kitten. Just park over there, it's shadier." Adam said as he pointed out a small stand of trees. Chris nodded as he pulled in and parked under the trees. Chris leaned over and kissed Adam, then went to run his errand.

Adam rest back in the seat. A smile plastered on his face. He was having the best day he could ever remember. He looked back and a toothy grin broke out as he saw his huge stuffed lion. What was that Scotsman's name again?

Chris was back in less than thirty minutes, a very smug, shit eating smirk was plastered on his face. Adam knew better than to question the storm chaser about his purchase.

"Tonight I'm taking you to a nice little Italian place I found, so dress up for me baby. I know you brought a suit, and keep your little nose out of those shopping bags!" Chris said as he caught Adam eyeing his purchases.

"Didn't do nothin! I'll dress up for you, but then you gotta dress up for me! I've seen that pin stripe suit. Why do you bring a suit? I brought mine in case of church or if Vince wants me to meet a client." Adam asked curiously.

"Same as you actually. Sometimes, on the road, Shawn will fill a pulpit for a friend in the area, I try to go. Sometimes I too have to meet a client." Chris explained as they pulled into the hotel parking lot.

They were soon back in their room, Adam was standing at the foot of his bed taking off his shoes, when Chris made a mighty leap and fell on top of Adam gently as he pushed him down on the bed.

Chris settled his body against Adam's, and stroked the kittens face. "Did you have a good time today?" he asked quietly, brushing Adam's lips with his.

"Yes I did Chris, thank you. I never knew a date could be like that. I just thought it meant a quick dinner and a movie." Adam answered with a smile.

"You're welcome and you're a sweet date. I love giving you a fun time. That beautiful smile is worth it." Chris husked out as he kissed Adam deeply.

Adam purred softly and gave Chris his mouth. Chris tongue slipped into the blonds warm mouth as their tongues slid against each other. Chris nibbled Adam's plump lower lip with a soft moan.

The green eyed man's hands slid up and down Chris back and he rubbed his left knee against the lion's hip. "So handsome you are my tawny lion." Adam whispered in Chris' ear. Chris flushed a bit.

Both men were still amazed how automatically comfortable they were like this, how naturally their bodies fit together, like they had been made just for each other.

"And you, such an intriguing mix of beautiful and adorable cuteness, but above all so fucking pretty. Your eyes are like emeralds, your hair of spun golden silk. Your skin like smooth bronze, and those legs, they just don't stop. Your body so perfect, so lithe. My sweet precious kitten." Chris smiled, kissing Adam gently.

Adam fell asleep with a blush on his cheeks from Chris' words. Chris soon followed, napping before their dinner date.

By seven in the evening, two very well dressed, handsome blonds, one tawny, one lighter, were ready to go out.

Chris wore a classic medium gray pinstripe three piece suit. His white shirt had French cuffs, his cuff links matched the tornado charm of his sliver necklace, which he was still wearing. His tie was sliver gray. He wore his cowboy boots, but had freshly polished them, the sliver toe tips and heel plates shone like diamonds, his sapphire stud and ring finished his look.

Adam had restyled his hair and it feel in soft waves. His suit was inky black and was only two pieces. He was wearing a medium blue dress shirt, also with French cuffs. His cuff links were sliver ovals with his initials in fine script. They had been a Christmas present from Vince last year. His tie was a thinly striped one of blue and black with a thinner stripe of white between the colors. He also had a blue pocket cloth. His shoes were regular dress shoes but were polished to perfection. The only jewelry he wore was the silver ring on his index finger.

Chris went to the shopping bag from earlier in the day. Adam didn't notice the box that went Jericho's inside suit pocket.

"Here pretty kitty." Chris handed Adam a crystal clear plastic box. In it was a perfect blue gray rose bud, but it was made of silk. "That's beautiful. Help me?" Adam asked as he opened the box, handing the bud to Chris to pin on his lapel. Chris pinned the flower to Adam's suit. When he finished he kissed Adam softly.

"You look so beautiful. If one waiter eye fucks you, I'll kill em." Chris said with a smug smirk, making Adam wonder if Chris was really joking or not. "What about you handsome. Same goes for me!" Adam countered with the same smirk. Chris just shook his head and, then took Adam's hand and led him out to the Escalade.

Once again Chris opened the passenger door and helped the kitten with his seat belt. Then Chris got in and started driving them to the restaurant.

It was a small out of the way family run Italian cafe. They were seated in a comfortable booth in a darker corner. They were seated across from each other.

Their waiter did give Adam the eye, but he immediately backed off when he saw the expression on Jericho's face. The waiter nodded that he understood.

He took their drink orders of two raspberry iced teas. "Root beer just doesn't go with Italian food." Chris said with a chuckle, as Adam gave him a questioning look, the blond laughed softly, then studied the menu.

"We'll have the bruschetta for starters, then the minestrone soup and the garden fresh salad. The gentleman will have the veal parmigiana, and I'll have the steak Tuscano. Then for dessert, we'll both have the Tiramisu and coffee. Thank you." Chris said as he handed the menus back to the waiter.

"If we go on many more dates like this, I'm going to get fat! Need to hit a gym soon. I think the hotel has one." Adam said as he and Chris held hands over the table.

"It would take a lot for you to get fat, but I'd still like you. Actually a work out sounds good. They do have a gym by the pool. Want to go tomorrow?" Chris asked, as he rubbed his thumbs over the back of Adam's hands.

"That sounds good, then a few laps in the pool in the evening." Adam agreed with a smile. "Oooh I soaking wet, hot looking kitty. Now I can't wait." Chris said with a lick of his lips.

The first part of their meal arrived, the delicious tomato topped bruschetta. Chris picked up one of the pieces of bread and held it up to Adam's lips. Adam delicately took a bite of the appetizer, the the tawny blond popped the rest of the bite into his own mouth. Each piece of the savory bread was shared this way, they didn't care that a couple of people were staring at them. Adam adored the romance of Chris' actions.

They ate the rest of their dinner just talking quietly. They always found something to say to each other, and it was pleasant for both of them. Dessert was finished and they were sipping their coffee, when Chris suddenly got up and sat on the same booth seat with Adam.

Just as suddenly a small square box appeared on the table in front of Adam. "Chris?" Adam asked the tawny man. "For you Adam, open it, please." Chris said as he encouraged the pretty blond.

Adam nodded and carefully unwrapped the package, he opened the gift and gasped, "it's beautiful Chris, it's just like yours." Adam smiled brightly. Chris had given Adam an exact duplicate of his sliver necklace with the tornado charm. Chris turned the charm over, on the back of the charm was a date.

"See, the day? That's the day you saw your first tornado with me. I'm glad you like it." Chris said as he took the necklace and placed it around Adam's neck. He kissed the journalist deeply.

"I...I...care about you Adam, thank you for the great date. So you think we could do it again sometime?" Chris said softly to the blond, forgetting for a moment they were in a restaurant.

"I care about you too. No, Chris, thank you. In a few hours you showed me more care than HE did it two years. You're a great date and yes, oh yes, I would go out with you again." Adam said just as softly, they kissed again deeply.

Chris paid for the dinner and left his usual good tip. Adam was so proud of his necklace, he couldn't wait to show it to John. He also vowed he would never take it off.

Jericho soon had them safely back at their hotel and with in thirty minutes they in their beds, suits hung up neatly, the silk rose back in it's box.

Chris looked over at Adam, sitting in his bed half reading half watching the television. "Hey kitten?" Chris said softly. Adam looked over at the tawny man. Chris simply patted the empty place next to him on his bed. Adam grinned and slipped from his bed into Chris'.

"Much better my lion. Thank you." Adam said as he turned on his side and nuzzled up to Chris, laying his head on the storm chasers shoulder, Adam's arms were around the lion's trim waist. Chris' arms were wrapped around Adam, they both sighed in happy contentment.

"Chris, what do we have here between us?" Adam asked curiously.

"Let's call it a really nice, comfortable, deep companionship. I don't think we are ready for any kind of commitment right now. What I want to do is get to know you better. Adam, I have told you, I'm not a steady "boyfriend" type. I never want to hurt you, ever. But I think we both need more time to see where this goes. If it doesn't work for both of us, it wasn't meant to be. Let's go slow and careful." Chris said in a tone of honesty, yet filled with hope.

"I understand Chris. Drew is still raw and burning in my heart. I agree, lets just go slow. I want you to know Chris, that if we both agree to "move on", I'll still work with you. I'm committed to this project. So either way, you're stuck with me for nearly three months yet. Can you do that too? Adam said seriously, looking at Chris.

"Yes, we are both professionals. I agreed and signed a contract with World Wide Entertainment, I won't breech it. I care for you deeply and if I can help you get over the hurt Drew caused you, then at least that's something." Chris again spoke honestly and from his his heart.

"Okay. Let's just see where this takes us, but know that I care about you too. Now, looks like that forecast you made is coming true. One more day off then looks like we're going to be very busy. Just remember, don't hold back just be yourself. I trust you to keep us safe." Adam smiled warmly, with a soft kiss to Chris' chest, where his head was now resting, the lion's heart beat steady and comforting.

"It's going to be big. Everyone will wind up down here, so we have to get those special shots, so I promise, I'll do what I know how to do." Chris said, sealing his words with a kiss to the top of the lighter blond head.

They continued to watch the weather channel, and talking about the huge weather event that had the good possibility of being extremely dangerous.

"I just hope it stays away from towns." Adam said with a bit of a shiver. "Me too sweet kitty, me too." Chris said softly.

Adam let out a big yawn. "Sleepy now. Thank you again for the wonderful day." Adam raised up and kissed Chris on the lips. "Thank you too." Chris said returning the kiss.

Chris gently lifted Adam's chin and kissed him softly but with deep filled emotions, it was slow and filled with burning desire.

Adam responded back with equal feeling, as he laid on his back, pulling Chris down on top of him. The blond loved feeling the weight of Chris' body pressing him against the bed.

"So responsive, little kitten. You like that, me pressing against you?" Chris cooed teasingly into Adam's ear. "Yes, it makes me feel...safe and cared about." Adam said with heartfelt emotion.

The lion and kitten kissed, licked and nibbled on each other. Hands roamed over hot skin and teasing words were whispered.

Even though they stayed above the belt, when Chris and Adam fell asleep, they were both satisfied and content.

Chris and Adam had no idea where their personal lives were taking them. Would they wind up happy or more broken and shattered than ever before.

A storm was brewing on the horizon and was swiftly moving towards them, but it wasn't necessarily a storm caused by nature.

**Please Review…..**


	24. Old Acquaintance

**LUST IN THE WIND**

John and Randy woke up together in one another's arms, John smiled and nuzzled Randy's neck and shoulder, smelling his husband's scent.

He kissed at the skin and Randy moved a little, John smiled and continued kissing at his husband's body. He was so sexy and John was horny. He usually was first thing in the morning.

"Johnny baby" Randy mumbled, he was still trying to sleep, John moved away from Randy's neck and kissed over to Randy's throat and down to his broad chest.

He kept moving down and encased one of Randy's nipples into his mouth sucking on it lightly, once he paid enough attention on that nipple he moved over to the other and repeated the action.

"Doll…." Randy breathed out as John's kisses went lower. John licked at Randy's abs and sucked on them lightly he loved Randy's abs, they were so tight and ripped.

He moved away from the abs and went lower, he pulled down Randy's underwear just a little showing him the top of Randy's groin.

He kissed at the exposed flesh and Randy moaned, the sound rumbling in his throat. His hand went down to John's head and he pushed his husband's head down.

"Please…..Doll." he begged breathing heavily, he was completely awake now, John smiled up him. "What do you want baby?" John asked. "Fuck John you know what I want." Randy said, John giggled.

"Tell me" he growled. "Suck my cock baby" Randy said, John laughed and pulled the rest of Randy's underwear off exposing Randy's morning wood.

John smiled down at Randy's cock and licked his lips, he leaned in and licked at the tip of the cock getting a small taste of Randy's cock, he grinned up at Randy who had his eyes screwed shut and his hands grasping tightly at the sheets below them.

John slowly went down on Randy's cock swallowing him to the hilt. Randy groaned loudly and cursed under his breath.

"Fuck John." he muttered John just kept up his work, bobbing up and down on Randy's cock. His own hand went into his own underwear and he started stroking himself he wanted to cum at the same time as Randy.

John applied some more pressure and Randy bucked up, the tip of his cock hitting the back of John's throat. John gagged but managed to control his reflex.

He continued his bobbing and stroking and it didn't take long for them both to cum. John cumming covering his underwear and his hand in his cum and Randy cumming down John's throat.

John struggled with the load but managed to swallow all of Randy's cum down. He let Randy's cock fall from his mouth with a 'pop' and he crawled up Randy's body and kissed him deeply.

Randy moaned as he tasted himself on John's tongue, it turned him on. "That was some wakeup call." He said, caressing John's face. John smiled.

"Glad you liked it. Now we need to get up and get in the shower." John said Randy nodded. They got up and walked into the bathroom and showered together. Once they were showered they got dressed. "Hand over the plastic baby" John grinned, Randy laughed.

"Get only what we need, no shopping for anything else" John pouted. "But what if I see something I really like?" John whined. "John, I am serious, we have to make this money last until the storm season is over." Randy said John sighed. "Can I get a blanket for the car though?" John asked.

He had a feeling he was coming down with something and even with the heater on in the car he was a bit chilly. "OK. One blanket" Randy said John grinned and kissed him. "I'll bring back some breakfast from macca's." John said, Randy nodded. John put the debit card into his wallet, grabbed his phone and the car keys and headed off to the Wal-Mart that wasn't too far away from where they were. He got there, walked inside and grabbed a cart.

He looked around and picked up what he needed he got Car wash, car wax, car oil, cold medicine, tissues, Band-Aids, gloves, cotton tips, cotton balls, vitamins, face wipes, bath wash, shampoo, conditioner, soap, shaving cream, razors, after shave, face wash, moisturiser, deodorant, hair gel, bottled water, energy drink, soda, coffee, tea, cocoa, cookies, candy, chocolates, crisps, nuts, chewing gum, breath mints, Tylenol, aspirin and batteries.

Once he had all of that stuff he headed to the bedding section to find a nice blanket for him for the car. He looked around and found a Shaggy Black Throw, once he had that he headed to the checkout. He paid for the item and he headed out the door.

**MEANWHILE**

Randy walked out to the parking lot and saw Hunter working on the car, he wondered what was up so he walked over to him to see if he could do anything to help. "Morning Hunt" Randy said. "Hey Ran" Hunter said sounding so frustrated. "What's wrong?" Randy asked.

"One of the cameras on the probe isn't working I have no idea how to fix it. I've been out here an hour trying to get things sorted out." Hunter said, Randy sighed. "Let me have a look" Randy said, he wanted to be able to sort out whatever the problem was he didn't like seeing Hunter so frustrated.

Chris who had just come out of his hotel room to get something from the car overheard Randy and Hunter speaking. He wanted to go over and help them out but he knew they wouldn't take his advice.

He saw Shawn getting some ice so he went over to speak with him. "Shawn" he said getting his attention, Shawn smiled.

"Hey Chris." He said. "Hunter's issue is the wiring, tell him to replace the one wire and he should be good to go." Chris said, Shawn smiled. Chris smiled back and headed off to his room. Shawn walked over to Hunter and Randy.

"Randy try changing the wires around, that might help." Shawn said, Randy shrugged and gave it a shot and it seemed to work.

"Thanks Shawn how did you know it would work?" Randy asked, Shawn shrugged and walked off he really wished Chris could take credit for his ideas but he knew there was a long way to go before they were even OK with Chris.

**MEANWHILE**

John packed all of the stuff into the car and headed to MacDonald's to pick up some breakfast. For Randy he got him the Sausage Burrito with a coffee and for himself he got the Cinnamon Melts with a coffee.

Once he had everything he headed back to the hotel. He slowly drove back to the hotel, he wasn't in any rush.

He had hoped he would get to hang out with Adam that morning just to catch up but with John having to do the errands and such he knew there was no chance. He got back to the hotel and parked, he got out and greeted Randy with a kiss and then he handed him his food.

"Thanks Doll." He said John smiled. "Everything OK here?" John asked. "Everything is fine." Randy said John smiled. He and Randy sat on the hood of their car enjoying their food and the sunshine it was a really nice morning for once.

They looked over as they saw a passenger van come into the parking lot, they watched it with interest. The was the Brock Lesnar Tornado Tour Bus. John's eyes widened and he trembled. 'No it can't be' he thought to himself, this was not good.

**Please Review…..**


	25. A Day Of Leisure

**LUST IN THE WIND**

Adam swatted at the fly buzzing around his face, or he thought it was a fly until he heard Chris' soft chuckle, he then knew the "fly" was the teasing, tawny blond storm chaser.

Chris again blew lightly over Adam's face. What Adam noticed was that Chris apparently didn't suffer from morning breath. The air coming from the tawny man's mouth was warm and sweet.

"Morning handsome lion." Adam said with a yawn. "Morning pretty kitten." Chris replied with a big, sloppy, extra wet kiss to Adam's cheek.

"Ewwww! Lion spit! Get the iodine, get the hot water! Get the disinfectant!" Adam cried out playfully as he over dramatically wiped his face.

"Hey! You bad kitty! That hurt my feelings!" Chris just as playfully dramatic, placed one hand on his heart, the other tossed over his brow.

Both men broke down in laughter. Adam kept being amazed by Chris. He'd never had so much attention lavished on him in bed, he treasured and cherished each moment, because he wasn't sure how long it would last. He'd never been lucky in the love department. Would Chris be the one that would finally break the unlucky streak or would he just be the next one in line? One thing Adam vowed, he was going to enjoy this time with Chris, come hell or high water.

"Adam? Little sweetheart? You in there?" Chris asked, his tone full of concern, Adam looked a million miles away in deep thought.

Chris' voice broke through his thoughts, "Sorry lion, guess I was thinking too much. I'm here, I'll always be here." Adam said his voice full of emotion, his eyes were moist. "Don't cry little kitten. Your tears strike at my very soul." Chris whispered as he thumbed away the tears.

"I...I...was thinking...I...I'm...alright. (Adam took a long deep breath) Chris, where this is going between us, I'm not sure, I'm just going to enjoy it for how ever long it lasts. You have shown me more attention in two days than anyone has ever shown me. Call me an emo, but it touches me, so they aren't sad tears my lion." Adam was finally able to put to words how he'd been feeling.

"I think so too, I mean enjoying our time together without it worrying us." Chris said as he rubbed his cheek, the bandage was bothering him.

"You'll make it bleed again! Let me look at it." Adam said as he gently removed the bandage. It blended so well with Chris' skin tone he'd almost forgotten about it.

"I think you can leave the bandage off. You are a fast healer." Adam said as he looked at the tightly sealed wound. "I have always been a fast healer. I just hope it won't scar my handsome face!" Chris said in mock horror.

"You DO look like Frankenstein's monster! Get away from me! EEK! EEK!" Adam squealed as he tried to scramble out of their bed.

"I'm ugly! You don't like me any more!" Chris wailed and started crying. His acting was so good that for a few seconds Adam thought Chris was really crying, till he saw the laughter in Chris' eyes. Adam tackled Chris and pinning him down on the bed.

With a mighty twist, Chris reversed them and now lay on top of Adam. "That's better!" Chris said softly. "Yes, it is." Adam answered, loving the feeling of Chris' body pressing against him. They kissed deeply making their morning start right.

"How about an hour or so down at the gym, then a shower, then I'll go get us some breakfast. We'll hole up in here and just...get to know more about each other?" Chris suggested to the lithe kitten undulating under him.

"That sounds really good. You can shower first, then get breakfast while I shower." Adam suggested. Chris was a little disappointed, he'd hoped they would shower together, but he hid it. Knowing he had to let Adam have a say in setting their pace.

"Perfect! Bet I do more squats!" Chris said he reluctantly got off the bed, pulling Adam up with him.

They dressed in sleeveless t-shirts and shorts. Chris grabbed a couple of towels and the key card as they headed for the work out room next to the pool.

Jericho and Copeland stretched, then hit the machines. Chris on the weights and Adam on the rowing machine.

Adam nearly came undone as he watched Chris. The tawny haired man's muscles were stretching and pulling, sweat dripped down the bronzed skin. His normally spiked hair was plastered to his scalp, his breathing was deep, steady and even as he pushed his body to it's limits.

The blond felt a growing heat in his belly, moving down to his groin. He had to turn away or else he would not be able to stand. The beauty traded rowing for running as he switched to the treadmill.

Chris groaned inwardly as he watched Adam's perfect, pert, round ass and hips moving enticingly. The muscles in those mile long legs were quivering as his feet came down on the treadmill. His arms flexing and relaxing as they moved in opposition to his pounding legs.

The lion just about fainted when without breaking his stride Adam stripped off his wet shirt. Sweat trailed down his back, disappearing into the area of his shorts between the two dimples just above that perfect bottom.

An hour later the men finished their workout and headed back to their room. Chris opened the door, letting Adam go first, but he was in the bathroom like a flash. Adam chuckled, he had the same problem but he had to wait his turn.

Chris stood under the hot water, his head resting on his forearm, which was pressed to the tiled wall of the shower. His other hand, pulling and tugging at his aching cock. His head was now tossed back, a wash cloth clenched between his teeth to prevent the noises he was making from escaping his mouth. His eyes rolled back in his head as his seed splattered then was washed down the drain.

The lion was still trembling as he hurriedly finished his shower. He'd never cum so hard as he had since knowing his blond kitten.

When Chris came out of the bathroom, he was only dressed in a towel, he'd gone to the shower so fast, he forgot to take clean clothes.

Adam didn't notice as he was in the bathroom as fast as Chris was out.

The blond tortured himself as he washed his hair first, he would let his conditioner set while he did other things.

Adam's hand was now slowly pulling the skin of his cock, while the other rolled and cupped his balls. He pressed his lips together so hard they nearly disappeared, but no noise escaped from them. His hips rocked back and forth as he fucked his hand. When his cock spilled over his hands, his knees nearly buckled. He rinsed his body and leaned against the wall while he recovered.

If Chris could make him feel like this by just watching him work out, what would it be like to have him pound into his tight heat. He felt his puckered hole contract at the thought.

When Adam came out of the bathroom Chris was gone. He know he had gone to get them some breakfast, so he took his time drying his hair and shaving. He wanted to be pretty for Chris. He was even more careful in his manscaping.

They were planning on spending the day in the room, so he just pulled on a pair of sweats, opting to remain shirtless. The room was warm, neither man liked the air conditioning set too cold because of their issues with sinus, it was just another thing they had in common.

Chris soon returned, a thick newspaper under his arm and a box in his hands. The travel coffee mugs balanced on top of the box carefully. Adam rushed to take the mugs. "Thanks kitten. Krispy Kreme dark roast coffee and a dozen of their glazed donuts, hot out of the fryer." Chris announced as Adam smiled.

"Well...after all we did just work out." Adam said as he pulled two donuts out of the box.

Chris laughed as he handed a few napkins he had tucked in with the newspaper. "I guess you like donuts?" Chris noted as the second donut disappeared into Adam's mouth. "Um hum" came the blonds muffled reply.

The blue eyed man changed into his sweats, then settled in with his breakfast and newspaper at the table in front of the window. Adam happily had his breakfast while reading the parts of the paper Chris wasn't. They naturally by instinct knew to leave each other alone for a while. No one was angry it was just that they respected each others "alone" time even though they were in the same space.

Adam had to laugh to himself at Chris though. As the tawny haired man would read something he didn't agree with a low growl would emit from his mouth, or he would "tisk" or "uh huh" as he read another article. The blond found it comforting. It was better than the silence he'd been hearing since he'd thrown Drew out of his house.

The kitten was deeply involved in the crossword, cigarette in one hand, pen in the other, ashes occasionally being flicked into the ashtray on the bedside table after a long drag. He felt eyes on him, he turned to the beautiful blue eyes staring at him. Blue burned into the very soul of green. A flicker of deeper knowing flashed between them, their souls knew what their heart's did not, it was love.

"What's the name of the actress that played Queen Victoria, my clue is Dame J and then five letters ending in h?" Adam asked hopefully. "D E N C H" Chris spelled out without hesitation, still staring at Adam.

Adam filled in the blanks and tossed down the paper, he looked over at Chris again, "Thank you, I finished it!" the blond said happily. "Well done my smart kitten. I'm done with the paper, you need more time?" Chris asked respectfully.

The kitten responded by patting his bed. Chris filled the space in seconds. "Thanks for giving me some time. I always think respect for each other should come first, and not many understand that." Chris said honestly.

"I do too. Drew always bothered me, I never finished a crossword and once he ruined a days work when he barged into my darkroom, I was in the last stages of development too. Never even said sorry. How did I ever think I could have been happily marr...sorry Chris, I shouldn't ta..." Adam was stopped by the lions fingers over his lips.

"It's alright little kitty. I don't mind. I'm here to listen and anything that helps you realize what a fucking joke he was is alright with me." Chris said with a very low growl.

"I realize now, thanks to you, there are better ways to be treated. He had his good points too, he loved dogs and kids but I see now, we really had nothing in common." Adam said as he softly stroked Chris' face.

Chris leaned into Adam's touch and kissed the palm of Adam's hand. Neither man realized thirty minutes passed before they stopped looking into each others eyes.

"It looks pretty on you" Chris said as he fingered the necklace he gave Adam last night. Adam's head lowered as he blushed just a tinge. "Thanks. I'll never take it off." Adam said quietly.

"We're going to be busy starting tomorrow. I want you to promise me something. I have to do my work, we'll get close, closer than we probably should. I'm used to only having to worry about myself. If I get barky or snappy with you, please know it's because your safety is paramount to me. Don't pick that time to argue with me. If I say jump, jump without question." Chris said in a friendly but very firm tone.

"It will be hard for me. I'm used to being the one calling the shots, but in storms I realize you are the expert, and I'll do as you say. I know if you were in a war zone, you'd have the same respect for my job. So yes Chris, I'll obey and not question. I promise." Adam replied just as seriously and firmly.

"You're right. I would respect your decisions in a war zone. Thank you, now I can concentrate on getting the best shots. What's a war zone like?" Chris asked curiously, thinking probably not much different that having a tornado rip through your neighborhood and steal your home.

Adam sighed, "Loud, dangerous and very sad. I've seen children killed by stray gunfire or hidden land mines. Our dear soldiers blown to bits because of anti tank mines. People's homes destroyed by bombs. I told Vince I can't stand the stench of war, blood and death any more. So where does he send me? To chase storms that can do the same. Well, at least children aren't yanked off the street to be put in mine searches." Adam spoke bitterly about all the meaningless deaths he had seen.

"I'm sorry you've see all that baby. I'm glad you don't do that anymore." Chris said softly.

Adam sighed, "I need a root beer" the blond said with a smile as he looked at the lion.

"Cooler is empty. I picked up more while I was getting the donuts, but I couldn't carry them in. I'll get them, fill the cooler and bring some ice. Be right back baby kitty." Chris said as he kissed Adam.

Adam smiled as he watched Chris leave, cooler and ice bucket in hand. When the door was closed the kitten sighed again, "Drew would have said, it's in the car and then expect me to get it. Can I be falling in love with Chris? Or is it just rebound feelings? Does he really care about me? Yes, he does, but can he love in return? I need some answers. Lord, help me to know what to do" Adam said softly to the empty room.

Chris returned just as Adam started to wonder what was taking so long. The tawny blond came in smiling, he started fixing two glasses of ice for the root beer, when he turned to Adam to speak.

"I was out at the car. Randy and Hunter were working on the probe. I could over hear them talking about a problem with the camera. I wanted to tell them how to fix it, but they wouldn't have listened to me, so I just went to the ice machine. Shaw was there filling their coolers. I told him how to tell Hunter to fix it. Sorry it took me so long." Chris finished explaining and pouring their root beer into the ice filled glasses. He handed Adam a glass, then sat next to Adam on the blonds bed.

"I'm proud of you lion. What made you care about the probe?" Adam asked surprise in his voice.

"I thought of you and war zones, kids dying, people getting hurt. If Hunter can get the probe in, maybe science can save lives." Chris said with a sigh. He felt good about helping in a round about way, but not good enough to over come the way the University treated him. He shut down those thoughts, he wasn't going to spoil his time with his kitten.

"That was nice of you Chris. Thanks, I'm so glad you and Shawn listen to each other." Adam said quietly.

They sipped their root beer, Adam pulled out a cigarette and almost before it was to his lips, Chris flicked his zippo and lit it for the blond, then lit one of his own.

"I think I'll just use video, digital and sepia, and only b and w if there is time. I'll just use video if we get too busy. I can capture some stills from that." Adam said with an exhale of blue gray smoke.

"Yeah, I'm only messing with video." Chris stated, then spoke again, "We need more snacks. I didn't pick any up with the root beer because I wasn't sure what all you wanted. Oh and we'll need some water, it will be hot and dusty." Chris added to his mental shopping list.

"Chris? I've decided something." Adam said putting out his cigarette. "What kitten?" Chris asked the pretty blond. "I want you kissing me, now." Adam said with a sly smirk. Chris stubbed out his smoke, put their drinks on the table, and leaned over and kissed Adam sweetly.

"Come kitty." Chris stood up and held his hand out to Adam. Adam looked at Chris curiously then smiled as the lion clicked over to the music channel.

Jericho pulled Adam tightly against him and began dancing to the slow beat of the song being played. Adam's arms went around Chris' neck as the lion's went around his waist. They just gently swayed as they stared into each others eyes.

Chris wanted to reach down further and more or less play with Adam's luscious, pert ass. But he knew it was not his place, yes they had something between them, but taking advantage was not part of it, so he just pulled Adam closer to him.

Then for the first time, Adam located the lion's "hot" spot. Adam had been nibbling on Chris' neck, the blond moved to the blue eyed man's left ear, sucking the delicious skin into his mouth.

Chris trembled and let out the most whorishly wanton whimper Adam had ever heard such a strong top make. He was sure at that moment he could have actually taken Chris without a fight.

"Holy fuck kitten, please, oh god please" Chris whimpered. Adam slowly pulled his lips off the tawny man's ear. "Oh I see, my lion has a special place. You want more my tawny lion? You want your kitten's mouth just here?" Adam whispered hotly in Chris' ear. In just their short time together, Adam's "dirty" talk had vastly improved, something he was learning from the storm chaser.

"Yes, please kitten please more." Chris barely managed to say. He pulled Adam so tightly against him a hair didn't have room to come between them. Adam complied and hotly sucked the luscious lobe into his mouth.

The kitten's hot mouth felt so good, Chris just couldn't help it. His hands slid down the inside of Adam's sweat pants and cupped the blonds perfect ass in his hands, eliciting a rumbling purr from his sweet kitten. Adam gasped and shuddered. Both men were so hot for each other, their already hard cocks began to leak. The blond bit down on the lion's ear and Chris caressed the rounded globes of the kitten's bottom.

"Touch me Chrissy, for fucks sake touch me!" Adam cried out, releasing Chris' ear with a snap of his teeth.

Chris then swiftly removed Adam's sweat pants in one fluid motion, and as the material slid down the long, shapely legs, the lion knelt down on the floor. Adam's head tilted back and his hands gripped Chris' shoulders. The lion's lips encased the kitten's dripping, hard cock.

Chris easily took the throbbing shaft down his throat. It wasn't because Adam was small, on the contrary, the kitten was extremely well endowed, it was because as a lover, Chris was just that good. The tawny lion thought Adam tasted better than any one he had ever had in his mouth.

Adam's legs were quivering. Nobody had ever made him feel the way Chris did. The lion knew exactly where to apply pressure, when to scrape lightly with his teeth and how hard to suck to make it feel so fucking good.

Chris' hands rubbed the tender flesh of Adam's creamy smooth thighs, and the kitten's fingers laced into Chris' tawny locks.

The lion hummed and growled, causing the vibrations to send wonderful electric currents down the kitten's spine. Chris' tongue swirled around the large, engorged head of the kitten's cock. He lapped at the fluid dripping from the extra sensitive tip, Adam had never felt more euphoric.

Adam felt so good, for the second time in his life during a sexual act, tears ran down his face. He let Chris guide his hips to fuck that glorious mouth. Chris rolled and toyed with Adam's heavy balls, squeezing hard, but not painfully, but enough to make Adam cry out in blissful pleasure. "Chris! Oh fuck, so good, so good" Adam mumbled over and over.

The lion's mouth never left that beautiful cock, but his own was so hard it was painful. The blue eyed man reached down the front of his pants and started working his own shaft. His mouth was soon in tempo with his hand.

Adam was so weak in the knees he could hardly stand, he had to brace against the tawny man's shoulders, grateful that his lover was so strong.

"Ah! I'm going to..." Adam fairly screamed as cock spilled down Chris' throat, coating it and filling the lions mouth, a little dribbled out of the corners of his mouth.

Chris moaned as he drank down Adam's hot seed. His own now flowing freely over his hand and abdomen. Again he was able to drag out their ends to over a minute.

When Chris finally released Adam from his mouth, he wrapped his arms around the kitten's waist and held the panting beauty steady.

For a few minutes Chris' head rested against Adam's abdomen as the kitten's long, slender fingers stroked through his hair, calming the lion who was panting just as hard.

Without saying a word, Chris stood and kicked his cum stained pants into the corner then led Adam to the bathroom.

They showered and washed each others hair. Soft words of praise and adoration were spoken as they cleansed the debris of their 'love making' off their equally bronzed skin, which became darker with each storm they chased.

When they finished they gently dried each other, they they wrapped toweled around their waists. Chris had Adam sit on the closed lid of the toilet while he blow dried the long blond locks of his kitten, running the brush through so gently and tenderly. Adam smiled and closed his eyes and just relished in the feeling of Chris' actions.

Adam had never had such tender after sex care, he couldn't help but wonder if the time ever came for Chris to truly take him what it would be like. Would he be as caring once he had him or would he turn cold and uncaring? That was part of the reason why he hadn't asked Chris for full blown, penetrating sex...he was afraid.

They were once again dressed, this time in shorts and the t-shirts from the arcade. They finally started talking again, at least more than they had in the shower.

"Oh Chris, that was...incredible. I've never felt so good in my life. Thank you." Adam said, the after sex glow still shining on his face and in his eyes. "I haven't either, I thank you for the honor. I've never tasted anyone so good and sweet." Chris said just as softly, his eyes and face also glowing from their "sport."

"Lion, I'm starving. Let's order room service." Adam said reaching for the menu. Chris nodded in agreement and looked at the menu with Adam.

An hour and a half later, Chris was feeding Adam the last onion ring on the plate. The kitten laughed as Chris teased him with the fried treat. Chris finally let Adam take half the ring in his teeth while he bit into the other half, kissing sweetly as their lips met.

"This will be a very dangerous storm. It's not too early to start your preparations. Water, canned good and shelter for up to three days should be ready. Please take this situation seriously. This is why..." The weather man went on to explain about the approaching storm system.

"I hope people pay attention." Chris said quietly. "So do I, but if they chose not to, they can only blame themselves." Adam said, being brutally honest. Chris nodded in agreement, surprised Adam would think that, but he was right.

Adam then cleaned up the mess from their dinner, putting the tray of dirty dishes on the table for the maid in the morning.

"Shall we go for a swim kitten? I'm still up for it if you are. I love the water." Chris asked hopefully. "Yes! I love the water too. I dive and surf. I'm going down to Cancun when this project is done. Come with me?" Adam asked out of the blue. "Let's see what happens here first." Chris said thoughtfully. Adam agreed.

They changed into their swim gear. Chris in black board shorts and Adam's were blue with white stripes down the side and around the bottom. They wore their matching t-shirts and flip flops.

They had one towel around their necks and one in their hands. Chris grabbed the key card and they left the room heading down towards the pool.

A large, black passenger van pulled into the hotel parking lot.

"Oh shit! Not him!" Chris exclaimed as he stopped walking. Adam saw John and was going to speak to him, when Chris spoke. Adam turned to the tawny man. "Who?" the blond asked.

"Brock Lesnar, he runs a tour group. Drives people around looking for tornadoes. He always trails me. He's a pain, I feel sorry for his customers. He's loud, rude and obnoxious. He's good though, his van is always full." Chris explained.

Adam looked at the van. It had parked a few spots down from where they stood. The passenger door opened, a long haired man stepped out and stretched.

Chris heard Adam gasp, he quickly turned to his sweet kitten. Adam was pale and he was actually trembling, he looked like he was going to faint.

**Please Review…..**


	26. John's Haunting Past

**LUST IN THE WIND**

John immediately froze as he saw Brock step out of the black van. This couldn't be happening to him, not again. He had tried for years and years to get over what happened with Brock. He couldn't handle this now…..He just couldn't. Randy looked at John and saw him looking at the van and shaking. He knew something was up. John hadn't told Randy who Brock was and the whole story behind him and John's past. John liked to keep that part of his life a secret.

He didn't like speaking about it. It had to be the hardest time in his life and he had moved on from it with Randy but seeing Brock step out of the van was more than John could handle. It was like everything stood still and all John could see was Brock and all he could feel was the fear creeping up his back. He started shaking and he couldn't breathe properly. He was scared and he was starting to hyperventilate. Randy looked and saw Brock was coming towards them so he took John's hand in his own and led him off the car and back into their room where he shut and locked the door. John sat down on the bed still shaking.

The tears were burning his eyes. He just wanted to leave and to get as far away from Brock as possible. "Doll?" Randy asked putting a hand on his husband's shoulder. John jumped away from him cowering like a small child. "John?" Randy asked, he was really worried now. "Don't….Please don't touch me" John whimpered, Randy sighed and ran his hands over his scalp. "Talk to me baby….What's going on?" Randy asked. "Who is that guy?" Randy asked, John looked up at Randy and Randy saw the tears falling down his face.

"John, you're scaring me." Randy said, John sighed. "He's the guy Randy…..The one I won't talk to you about." John said. Randy's eyes widened. "The one who hurt you?" Randy asked John nodded. "Oh baby, come here" Randy said opening his arms. "No….No…..No" John muttered, he ran to the bathroom and slammed and locked the door behind him. Randy didn't know what to do. There came a knock at the door so he walked over and opened it. He smiled at Hunter and Shawn. "We saw something was up, what's going on?" Hunter asked.

"Something is up with John, that Brock guy has freaked him the hell out and he's locked himself in the bathroom." Randy said, Hunter and Shawn sighed this wasn't good. Shawn pulled Hunter aside. "Baby take Randy out for some lunch or something. I'll see if I can talk to John about what's going on, get some answers" Shawn said, Hunter nodded. "Ran, let's go get some lunch. Let Shawn talk with John." Hunter said. "But what if Brock comes?" he asked. "It'll be OK, Shawn can handle himself." He said, Randy nodded. "Tell him I love him and I'll be back." Randy told Shawn.

Shawn nodded. Randy and Hunter headed out the door and Shawn went over to the bathroom door and knocked on the door. "John….It's me Shawn, come out." Shawn said. John sighed. "Is Randy there?" John asked. "No, he's gone." Shawn said John opened the door and walked out and sat on the bed Indian style. "John, what happened?" Shawn asked, John sighed. "If I tell you EVERYTHING can you promise to keep it to yourself? I just want to be able to get the courage to tell Randy on my own." John said. Shawn nodded. "Of course. I promise on everything I won't say a word. Everything you tell me here I will keep to myself." Shawn said John smiled.

"Brock was my boyfriend before Randy. He was my first boyfriend. We were only together a few short months but it was the worst months of my whole entire life." John said. "Take your time John." Shawn said. "I met him just before my dad passed away. He was nice to me, I never really had any friends, so he was the one I attached myself to. He cared for me and we had a lot of fun together, I fell in love with him and fast. He was the first ever guy I was with." John said. "It was all a lie though. He turned out to be an asshole. He changed. He turned into a monster." John said, "How?" Shawn asked. "He started being nasty, calling me names, making me feel like crap. He used to tell me I was ugly and fat and I would never make anyone happy. He told me I should just kill myself and save myself the pain of being alone for the rest of my life." John said, he wiped the tears from his eyes.

"Then things turned violent. I wasn't ready to have sex yet, so he took It from me. He would hit me and kick me and beat me and then he would make me have sex with him. He took my virginity when I didn't want him to. He was so rough that he made me tear and he made me bleed." John said. "How long did this go on for John?" Shawn asked. "Two or three months." John said. "How did it end?" Shawn asked. "His parent's had to move, so he left but not before he hurt me even more, he broke my jaw, cracked some ribs and raped me some more. Then he left." John said. Shawn shook his head he hated what John had gone through.

"Not long after he left, my dad died. I couldn't handle it. I was alone, I had no one. I was in foster care, I was miserable and I developed an eating disorder, bulimia. No one ever knew until I met Randy, Randy found out, he helped me. He showed me love that I never knew existed. I fell in love with him, I still am til' this day. I love him more than anything." John said, Shawn smiled. "Randy is a great man John, have you ever told him all of this?" Shawn asked, John shook his head. "No, I just couldn't, I was afraid that he would look at me differently, like he wouldn't love me anymore." John said. Shawn shook his head.

"John, Randy loves you more than life itself. He would never look at you differently. He would NEVER. He loves you, you're married and committed to him. You need to tell him everything John, you have to. If this Brock guy is going to be around, he deserves to know the truth about what really went down with you two." Shawn said John sighed. "I know, I am just scared. I know Randy's anger and he's going to lose it." John said. "You have me and Hunter here with you, we won't let him do anything, I promise." Shawn said John smiled. "Thanks Shawnie. It feels good to finally get it out in the open, to finally tell someone what happened." John said Shawn smiled and placed his hand on John's hand.

"I am always here John." he said John smiled. "I think I am going to lay down for a while. Before Randy gets back." John said Shawn smiled. "I'll stay, I'll read a book." Shawn said John nodded and smiled, he was glad Shawn wasn't leaving he didn't feel safe to be left alone, he really didn't.

**AN HOUR LATER**

Randy and Hunter walked through the door. Randy thanked Shawn and went over to the bed he hugged John from behind and John woke up from his nap. He smiled seeing Randy. "You ready to tell me what's up Doll?" Randy asked, all throughout lunch he was stressed out over John and Brock. He just wanted to know what the hell happened between them, being left in the dark was annoying. John sighed and sat up and told Randy the exact same thing he told Shawn. Randy was getting angrier by the minute. "He's dead." Randy growled getting up. "Randal! Don't you fucking dare, you walk out of this room I will go home I don't care." John said, Randy sighed.

"But he hurt you." Randy said. "Yes I know, but that was years ago, I am with you now. Just because he is here doesn't mean a thing, just please Randy, drop this. If he does something then you can kick his ass but please I just want you to hold me." John said Randy sighed. He couldn't deny John he couldn't. "OK." He said, John smiled. "Thank-you baby. Now come back to bed." John said Randy smiled and jumped back into bed with John and held him as they tried to sleep. He was still angry at Brock but as long as John was with him and safe the ass kicking Brock would inevitably receive could wait.

**Please Review…..**


	27. Claiming A Kitten

**LUST IN THE WIND**

Chris took a hold on Adam's shoulders, he was afraid the blond was going to faint, he looked like he'd seen a ghost.

Adam swallowed hard and uttered a single word, "Drew."

"What? Kitten what did you say?" Chris asked as he turned Adam to face him. "It's Drew. He just got off that tour van." Adam's tone was a mix of emotions, but fear came out the loudest.

Chris looked over at the Scotsman. The man was tall, slender but well built, his long, light brown hair was pulled into a neat pony tail. His facial features were strong, and he could see where Adam would like him, at least by looks. Hell even Chris had to admit he'd hit on him in a bar.

Drew held a clipboard and was busily checking a paper and handing out key cards. It was obvious he was working for Lesnar. The Scotsman looked up, his eyes went wide, Adam was there, talking to some dark blond. He frowned, they looked a little like more than friends. He turned back to his clipboard as the last customer got off the van.

"I don't want to swim anymore. I'm sorry." Adam said to Chris, sounding so broken. "It's okay baby, let's go back to the room." Chris said as he gently lead Adam back to their room.

The tawny lion was worried, was his wonderful time with his kitten over? He prayed not, but he would do what Adam wanted, but he wouldn't just roll over either, he'd fight for Adam if he had too.

Adam nodded and let Chris lead him back to their room. He wasn't sure what he was feeling but the blond knew he didn't want to lose Chris.

The lion and his kitten were almost to their room when a voice called out, "Adam? Is that you?" Wait!" the voice was deep with a heavy Scots brogue. Adam and Chris turned to face the man who was hurriedly walking up to them.

"Adam!" Drew said with a smile. "Drew" Adam said with a cool tone. "It's good to see you love." Drew said softly as he reached out to the blond. Adam pulled back, Drew frowned.

"Drew, this is Chris Jericho. I'm working with him. Chris this is Drew." Adam politely introduced them. The men regarded each other like two male animals ready to fight over their mate.

"Adam love, please, can we talk? Please?" Drew asked in a near desperate tone. The blond beauty sighed, he knew if he didn't talk to Drew now, the Scotsman would never leave him alone.

"Maybe he doesn't want to talk to you." Chris snapped sharply, his blue eyes blazing like flames. "It's not up to you." Drew snapped back, wondering why this guy cared so much.

"It's okay Chris, I'll talk to him, but right here. I'll be in shortly." Adam said softly to the tawny storm chaser. "You sure?" Chris asked just as softly, his tone opposite of the one he used with Drew. "Yes, it will be okay." Adam replied.

Chris slipped the key card into the lock, opened the door, then handed the card to Adam. The blue eyes looked into the green with hope and concern as he closed the door.

"Why are you here?" Adam snapped at his former lover. "I wanted to talk to you. You said you were storm chasing. I answered Brock's ad for a tour assistant. He hired me. I had a lot of vacation time saved up from WWE. I knew running into you might be a long shot, but I had to try. We need to work this out love." Drew explained to the pretty blond.

"Tough luck Drew. I'm done, we are over. The other night when JoMo answered your private cell phone, any last chance we had vanished. You have lied to me for the last time." Adam spoke in an even tone, trying to stay calm.

"He was just there packing up the last of his things. I was in the bathroom. I told him not to answer, but he did it anyway. I'm sorry. He really is gone. Please love, you have to believe me." Drew said sounding sincere.

Chris was in the room, pacing like an expectant father waiting for his first child to be born. He thought about trying to listen through the door but that was too childish.

The lion pulled a bottle of root beer out of the cooler and lit a smoke, he was still pacing. What if Adam gave Drew another chance? Could he really keep working with Adam? Yes, he'd have to find a way. He had a contract with WWE.

Chris could not bring forth what he was truly feeling, he couldn't allow it, but it wouldn't stop. He was afraid. Afraid of losing Adam. Was he falling in love? He wasn't sure, all he did know was that the thought of Adam not being in his life...moisture built up in his eyes. He tried to sit, but in minutes he was pacing again.

"Do you have any idea what it felt like when I walked into our bedroom and found you balls deep in Morrison's ass? I...I...thought you were going to propose to me that night Drew. How can you say you love me and fuck JoMo?" Adam asked, his head lowered sadly.

"I was drunk, It was...no, Adam I can't lie anymore. I wasn't drunk, I was just plain stupid. I let John talk me into it. It was wrong. Forgive me love, please? I'm truly done with him. He's actually gone back to Los Angeles. You want to call him out there?" Drew asked pulling out his cell phone.

"No, I believe you I guess. Did you ever really love me Drew?" Adam asked pointedly. "Yes love. I wanted to marry you. I dunno, maybe John was just my way of finding out if I was ready to settle down. Wild oats, the Yanks call it." Drew said, placing his hand on Adam's shoulder.

Adam removed Drew's hand, it was like he'd be burned by the touch. "You do that sort of thing before you move in with someone, before you tell someone you love them, not after Drew." Adam said pulling a cigarette out of the pack of smokes he'd rolled up in his t-shirt sleeve. Drew made no movement to light it for him. Chris' zippo was always there as soon as he put the cigarette to his lips. Adam lit the white stick.

"You're right love. I fucked up. Can't you forgive me. We were so good together baby." Drew said in earnest to the blond.

Adam thought back to when he and Drew made love. Drew would kiss him a few times, then fuck him and after he would cum, Drew would roll over and fall asleep. Sometimes leaving Adam having to finish himself off.

The kitten thought about the lion. They had not made love all the way, but the attention Chris gave him...the wonderful foreplay, the tender way Chris held him after they climaxed together. The way Chris looked at him. The way he felt in his arms. Adam smiled.

Drew reached over and fingered the charm and necklace Adam was wearing. "That's pretty. Really into storms now huh?" Drew asked, dropping his fingers.

"Chris gave it to me, in honor of seeing my first tornado a few days ago. It was nice of him. Vince offered me my first book author credit, well a shared one, but my own authorship." Adam said, knowing Drew knew how much he'd always wanted a writing credit.

"I got my first picture credit in Garden Power. Took flower pictures for the magazine. Vince said I may get more published next month." Drew bragged on himself instead of praising Adam's deal.

Chris was on the lap top, trying to concentrate on where to go tomorrow. His seventh cigarette dangling from his mouth, third root beer nearly finished, his eyes darting towards the door. He didn't realize he was sweating or that his leg was bouncing like a basketball on a trampoline. Low growls were rumbling deep in his throat.

"Drew, I think you just need to move on with your life. Sounds like you're getting a break at work finally, congratulations." Adam said, hoping to end this conversation and be with Chris.

"I don't want to move on love, I want to be with you. We can make it work, I know we can. Maybe we can even work together. Remember the Amazon, where we first fucked?" Drew asked his one time lover.

Adam shook his head, it was only ever fucking to Drew, nothing more. That did it for the beautiful blond. He was done with Drew at that moment for good.

"No, Drew. I'm sorry, but we are done and over with. Good luck with your tornado tour. Find someone else Drew and be happy. Please, don't bother me anymore. Good night." Adam said as he slipped the card into the lock and went into his hotel room.

Drew stood there as Adam disappeared from his life. The Scotsman wasn't ready to give up. Adam was his ticket to bigger and better things at WWE. He was going to win Adam back, no matter what it took. He headed out to find his own hotel room, full of determination.

Chris sighed as he heard the door open, and smiled when Adam came in. He got up and went to the blond.

"Are you alright little kitten? Do you want a root beer or a smoke?" Chris asked as he gently helped Adam to sit on his bed.

Adam smiled, "Yes, please and I am fine. I told him to go be happy and find someone else, and that we are over for good. I finally feel free. Drew and I are officially over." Adam said sipping the root beer, and refusing the smoke.

"I'm glad kitten. He wasn't the right one for you. I am happy you feel so free." Chris said with a soft caress to Adam's cheek.

Adam looked up at Chris through a few blond hairs and long, beautiful lashes. "Chris? I want to be yours. I'm free now, so I feel no guilt in asking, make love to me, I want you to claim me, please?" Adam asked the lion, putting all his emotions into his voice.

"Come Adam" Chris' voice was deep and husky. He helped Adam to stand. The older man wrapped his arms around the younger's waist. Adam wrapped his around Chris' neck.

"Mine" the storm chaser said as his mouth bit down on Adam's neck. Adam turned his head to give the lion better access.

Chris had them both naked in seconds, their matching necklaces their only item of "clothing".

"Are you sure baby? You are coming to me free and clear, no rebound, and not because of getting even? You want me for me?" Chris asked honestly but firmly. He wanted Adam this way badly, but he would **not** be used to prove anything to anyone.

"I swear Chris, I want you for you. I want to belong to you. Please, make me yours." Adam said with such raw honesty and sincerity. Chris nodded.

The lion picked the kitten up bridal style and carried him to his bed. He had put away his lap top just before Adam came back into the room.

Chris laid Adam down gently on the bed. The kitten's long hair fanned out naturally over the pillows. His breaths came hot and ragged from nervous excitement. The blonds emerald eyes were nearly black with lusty desire. He held his arms out to Chris.

"Come to me my lion. Claim me, take me, make me burn, make me yours." Adam husked out, his voice deeper than Chris had ever heard. Chris nodded with a sexy smirk.

The tawny man slipped into the bed and his lips went right to Adam's. The kiss was filled with all the passion and desire he felt for the pretty kitten. The lithe blond wrapped his body around Chris. His arms around Chris' shoulders and his legs wrapped around the trim waist of the lion.

"I've wanted this for a while now, but I knew I had no right to ask. You're so beautiful and now you are mine." The blue eyed man whispered in the green eyed man's ear.

"Earlier today, I just wanted to feel you pounding into me, but I'm...I'm scared." Adam said with a tremble. "What are you scared of baby kitty? Please tell me. I want you to enjoy this not fear it." Chris said as his hands stroked the sides of Adam's brow.

"Am I...more than a one night stand to you? Now that I am giving myself to you, will you just drop me, add me to your list of conquests, put me in your little back book?" Adam spit out all his fears, but he had to know were he stood.

Chris sighed deeply, he'd had a feeling that was Adam's problem. He didn't blame the man, it was a legitimate question.

"You are not a one night stand to me Adam. I want more with you. Adam, I want to try a deeper relationship with you. I want you to be my steady boyfriend. I know those are teenager's words, but I don't know how else to say it. I want us to date, be exclusive to each other. I want to take this to the next level. I want us to be an official couple. I want to be able to say to people, this is Adam Copeland, my boyfriend. I have never found anyone I wanted to be committed to, until I met you. So, Adam Joseph Copeland will you please be my official and exclusive lover and boyfriend?" Chris spoke and asked honestly, and right from his heart. He was laying his heart on the line for the first time. The lion trembled.

Adam's heart pounded in his chest, he knew by Chris' words an tone that he was serious. The blond was still scared, after all he'd just walked out of one frying pan. He knew he had feelings for Chris that he'd never had for anyone else, and nobody made him feel like Chris did, both in and out of bed.

"I want that too Chris. I want to belong to you. Nobody makes me feel like you do. Yes, Christopher Keith Jericho, I'll be your lover and boyfriend." Adam replied with a bright, happy smile.

"Thank you, my kitten. I promise I will treat you with all the tender loving care you deserve. Just remember I've never been a steady boyfriend before, so forgive my mistakes. One thing I do promise, I am committed to you now, and you are the most important person in my life. I care deeply for you." Chris blushed, he felt he sounded a fool, not knowing how to put his feelings into words. One thing he thought, being naked, pressed together seemed to make the promises more personal, they were raw and exposed, not only in mind and spirit but in body is well.

Adam understood what Chris was trying so hard to say, he thought it was sweet. "I care deeply for you too. I'll forgive you when you mess up (they chuckled together softly) Now, please Chris, make me yours in all ways" Adam's voice was husky again.

Chris kissed Adam deeply, putting all his care and emotion into it and Adam responded just as emotionally.

The lion then turned serious, he was going to make love to Adam like he hoped no one had before. He let out a low rumbling growl, "Mine, only mine." his lips brushed like a feather over Adam's neck to the delicate skin of Adam's shoulders.

Adam moaned softly and rubbed his left knee along the lion's hip. The older lover bit down right at the place where neck met shoulder. He pülled the tender skin into his mouth and sucked hard. He wanted to leave a mark that would show everyone Adam was claimed and his.

Adam cried out and arched up against Chris, the hickey Chris was making was painful, but he didn't care he wanted it. He ran his nails down Chris' back, leaving red lines, making his own marks, it wasn't enough to make him bleed but Chris loved the feeling and it caused him to suck down even harder on Adam's neck.

Chris finally removed his mouth from Adam's delicious skin. A beautiful mark remained, dark purple and reddish and would be there long enough for everyone to see, even Drew.

Chris was now ready to make love to Adam for the first time. "Ready kitten? Ready to become mine and only mine?" Chris asked huskily. "Yes lion, please. My body is yours to use and take." Adam purred in soft reply.

The lion kissed Adam again, the reached in the drawer of the bedside table and pulled out the tube of passion fruit flavored lube he'd put there in case he got lucky, it was a habit he had.

"Open for me little kitten, your lion is going to launch you in to orbit, you're going to fly into the sexual heavens." Chris whispered as he slid down Adam's body, his shoulders nestled between the kittens soft skinned, muscular thighs.

Adam spread his legs and pulled his knees up, as Chris settled between them. He moaned softly as he felt Chris kissing his inner thighs.

The tawny blond cracked open the bottle of lube. He poured some onto his fingers and rubbed down the perineum of Adam's beautiful ass. His finger trailed down from behind the kitten's ball sack to the little pink pucker that held Adam's inner treasure.

When Chris touched the puckered flesh for the first time, Adam cried out in pleasure. "Feels so good my lion." Adam whimpered. "Wait my kitten, if that felt good, just wait." Chris teased as he doused the tender area with lube.

Adam nearly came on the spot when Chris began to tongue his hole, lapping at the rim. No one had ever rimmed him before and it was the most wonderful thing he had ever felt in his life. Chris had never had a lover make the noise Adam made. I was a wanton, wailing moan of pleasure.

Chris had to hold Adam firmly by the hips to keep him still enough to keep rimming him. The blond was absolutely squirming with pleasure. The lion's tongue flicked at the pucker, then making the appendage into a sharp point, he pushed his tongue inside the hot, silky hole.

"Chrissy! Please, oh fuck...never...had...before...feels...so...good...more...more!"  
Adam wasn't sure the words screaming in his head came out of his mouth or not, he didn't care, he felt so good, his body was vibrating.

The tawny man loved that he was the first to pleasure Adam in this way. He was going to rim Adam like he'd never rimmed anyone before. It wasn't something he did often himself, but with Adam's reactions, that might change.

The lion's mouth licked, bit, sucked and tongue fucked the kitten for nearly thirty minutes. Adam was nothing but a pile of nearly boneless flesh.

Chris slid back up his kittens sweat laced body. The expression on Adam's face was like an euphoric cherub from heaven. He was so blissed and relaxed with a smile playing on his lips.

"God you're so beautiful, are you really mine or are you just a vision that will disappear?" Chris whispered over Adam's lips. "I'm real, I'm yours." Adam said with purr. Chris kissed him, the lion's tongue lazed alongside Adam's. The kitten could taste himself along with the sweetness of the lube.

Chris slicked up the fingers of his right hand, he wanted to make sure he didn't hurt Adam when he claimed him. Now he was going to open the tight pucker even more.

Chris kissed Adam as he slid one finger into the tight heat. Adam's hips pushed his ass down onto Chris' finger, his whimper swallowed by the lion's wonderful mouth. As soon as Chris had worked in the first finger, he pushed in the second one.

"Ah! Lion please! So good!" Adam cried out as Chris was working his mouth over his hard nipples while he scissored his fingers opening the hole even further.

"Can I go in without a condom?" Chris asked between tugs on Adam's nipples with his teeth. "Yes, I am clean, please...lion...take...me" Adam responded, pausing between words to take in short puffs of breath, as Chris kept working his hard nubs, all the while spreading his hole open.

Chris felt Adam was ready, and his cock was hard and aching, pre cum leaking profusely. The lion poured copious amounts of the oily lube over his cock then around and in the puckered hole. He wanted Adam as prepared as possible.

The lion wiggled his hips until he was flush against Adam. He took his cock in his hand and lined himself up with the entrance to Adam's pleasure portal.

Chris smashed his lips against Adam's as his cock head breached the entrance of the kitten's hot silken pucker.

Adam whimpered and his brow knit in pain. As well as Chris had prepped him, it still hurt like hell, as the lion was bigger and thicker than anyone he had ever had.

Chris broke the kiss, "Easy my little baby kitten, easy." he cooed as he halted his entrance, half way in.

"Fuck you're so big." Adam panted, then wiggled his hips indicating he was ready for Chris to continue. "You're so damn tight, little kitty, feels so fucking good." Chris whispered back as he thrust his hips and slid in, his balls smacked against Adam's ass.

The lion and kitten were one. Their souls cried out to each other. Their hearts intertwined. The sexual skies poured down on them. It was almost as if they heard angels singing, it was not only the most sexual experience of their lives, it was the most spiritual almost holy moment either of them had ever felt.

"Adam oh Adam, my god how I care for you." Chris' blue orbs were filled with moisture as he relished in just feeling the kitten's channel around his cock.

"I care for you...so very much. Please...move...lion, please, claim me!" Adam cried out.

Chris pulled his hips back, reveling in the hot, tight heat of Adam. With a sharp snap of his hips, his cock found the bundle of nerves that made Adam scream in pleasure. Chris had to kiss him quickly to keep someone from calling the cops.

Adam wrapped his long, shapely leggy around Chris' hips, locking his ankles together. It felt so good to have those luscious limbs around his body.

Chris again pulled out then slammed back into Adam, hitting his prostate, causing the kitten's body to arch off the bed.

The blond looked so beautiful to the tawnier blond. Adam's lips were pulled back in a satisfied smile, his hair spread out like a golden halo, his long lashes brushed and fluttered against his cheeks. The lips of the kitten then parted and hot puffs of air and wonderful moans and whimpers passed over them.

"So fucking beautiful" Chris muttered as he again slammed into Adam's hot spot. "AH! Holy fuck!" Adam cried out as his back made a perfect arch over the bed. Again and again Chris repeated the action.

Adam's cock was in such need it was red and swollen, fluid seeping like tears flowing from the slit. It was almost painful to the kitten.

The blond couldn't stand anymore, he reached between their bodies to stroke himself. The lion was going to bat the kitten's "paw" away and stroke the shaft himself, but Adam looked so slutty and whorish as he worked his cock, Chris just let the kitten pleasure himself.

"Yes kitten, show your lion how you make yourself cum. Is that what you did in the shower earlier? Thinking of me working out, by body flexing and sweating. Did you make yourself cum hard, making your little hand so dirty?" Yes, make yourself cum for me." Chris words came hot, heavy and dirty in Adam's ear as he continued to slide in and out of Adam's puckered heat.

The lion's words had the kitten so hot and worked up his hand pumped himself faster. Chris began to match Adam's speed, pounding into the tight tunnel, his arms bracing him, it almost looked like he was doing push ups.

Adam cracked open his eyes and saw Chris as he worked his body. Sweat was dripping of his brow, his lips curled back in a snarl. His arm muscles flexed and relaxed in tempo with his hips. He looked like he was lost in his own world and pleasuring Adam was all that mattered in that world.

"So close, so close, oh god so close." Adam kept muttering as his prostate was slammed into over and over, his heels pressing hard into Chris' ass.

"Just...let...go...cum for me baby...let me see that pretty cock spill. Let me see your beautiful face when you cum. Cum Adam cum hard for Chris!" the tawny man said with breathy words as he pushed in and out of the kitten.

"Cumming for you!" Adam's voice was hoarse and harsh. Chris batted Adam's hand away and quickly put his mouth onto Adam's erupting cock and sucked and swallowed all of the hot liquid down his throat.

When Adam came his ass muscles clenched down on Chris' shaft. Chris pulled his mouth off Adam's cock and with one final snap of his hips, filled Adam to over flowing with a mighty roar of Adam's name.

Chris collapsed on top of Adam spent and drained. He wrapped the kitten in his arms tightly as they slowly descended back to earth.

"Such a good kitten, so fucking good." Chris whispered softly as he gently stroked Adam's brow. Adam's legs fell back onto the bed, but his arms were wrapped around the lion.

"That was the most...amazing...incredible spiritual experience I have ever had." Adam said with a soft, contented sigh. "Yes it was. Incredible, fucking incredible." Chris said in agreement.

After thirty minutes, Chris picked Adam up and carried him to the shower. They washed and dried their well used bodies.

Since Adam's bed was unused they fell into it. They slept naked, nestled deeply in each others arms. They were dead to the world, but happier than either man could ever remember.

Storms were advancing. There would be hard work ahead, but would it be from chasing storms or building their new relationship?

Tornadoes would be ripping up the countryside apart. Would someone try ripping the new couple apart or would the weather be calm?

**Please Review…..**


	28. Love

**LUST IN THE WIND**

"I want you" Shawn said later that night. Hunter smiled "are you sure?" Hunter asked Shawn nodded "Yes please baby I need you" Shawn begged Hunter smiled and disappeared for a second. He returned just wearing his underwear and carrying some lube. Shawn grinned at his husband and stripped down to his own underwear. Shawn moved closer to Hunter and pushed him down onto the couch. He got down on his knees in front of his husband he pulled Hunter's underwear off. He licked his lips at the sight of his hard leaking cock.

Shawn stroked Hunter a few times before moving Hunter's cock to his mouth and sucked hard at the head tasting his sweet and salty cum. He hollowed his cheeks and took Hunter all the way into him. Hunter moaned when he felt his cock hit the back of Shawn's throat. "God baby" he moaned Shawn smiled around Hunter's cock sucking hard and fast. "Fuck Shawn stop baby" Hunter said Shawn let go and pulled away from Hunter's cock he licked his lips and looked at Hunter confused.

"Why did you tell me to stop?" Shawn asked "it would have ended and I want your ass to make me cum not your mouth" Hunter said Shawn smiled. "How do you want me?" he asked "Bent over the arm of the couch" Hunter said Shawn nodded he pulled his underwear down and bent over the couch sticking his ass out for Hunter to take. Hunter got down on his knees in front of Shawn's ass and flicked his tongue over Shawn's entrance. Shawn moaned loudly at the action.

"God Hunter more" he moaned. Hunter smiled and slowly eased his tongue inside of Shawn's ass. Shawn bucked his hips it felt like a little cock was fucking him. Hunter reached for the lube and slicked up his fingers and slid one inside of Shawn so he was fucking Shawn with his tongue and his finger.

"Hunter please baby" Shawn moaned "What? Tell me what you want me to do?" he asked "fuck me make me burn please I need to feel you inside of me please…." he pleaded Hunter smiled.

"Well ok then" he said he lubed up his cock and slid home into his husband. O yeah!" Shawn shouted he had finally been given what he wanted "God Shawn so tight" Hunter moaned "Uh huh and you're so big" Shawn moaned back at him.

"Fuck Shawn I love this ass" Hunter said as he thrusted back into him. "and it loves you" Shawn muttered. "harder baby" he requested Hunter smiled and nodded he angled his hips and thrusted into Shawn harder and faster. "That's it" Shawn gasped out.

"Like this Shawn? Is this how you like me fucking you?" Hunter asked "Yes and you know it!" Shawn screamed as he came all over his hand and the arm of the couch. "Cum for me" he spoke to Hunter. "I'm gonna I'm gonna cum in you till you over flow" Hunter spoke "Fuck Shawn!" he did as he said and filled Shawn up to the brim his cum leaking down Shawn's ass and thighs he slowly pulled out of Shawn and dragged him into a shower to clean up.

**MEANWHILE**

"So what do you want Doll?" Randy asked as he and John were at the hotdog van, John looked over the menu. "Uh I'll have a diet soda and the Coleslaw Hotdog." John said, Randy smiled and nodded. Randy ordered their meals, he got himself a coke and a Chilli Cheese Dog. Once they had their food they sat down at a table and started eating. "Taste good?" Randy asked, John nodded and smiled. "Yeah it does baby." John said Randy smiled. "How are you feeling about things?" Randy asked. "I'm fine, it felt good to talk to Shawn about it and to speak with you about it. I know you have always wondered what happened." John said, Randy nodded.

"Yeah I have an it means a lot that you have let me in on what he did to you, I still want to kick his ass but I won't do anything unless he does something first I promise you." Randy said, John smiled. "Thanks baby." John said, Randy smiled, they finished off their dinner and went for a nice stroll before heading back to their hotel room to settle in for the night. Randy smiled down at John and kissed him deeply. John moaned into the kiss. "Make love to me?" John asked. "You sure?" Randy asked, John nodded. "Yeah I am sure." John said Randy smiled he was so happy.

Randy was on him, his lips claiming every exposed inch of flesh. He nipped John's shoulder before ripping his shirt off. John gasped in surprise, which was quickly followed by a deep moan when Randy sucked a nipple into his mouth.

John's hands found their way into Randy's hair, whispering encouraging words. Randy picked him up and carried him to the bed. John giggled when Randy tossed him onto the blanket, then quickly removed his shirt.

Lying next to him, Randy slipped his hand down John's stomach and into the waistband of his pants. A smile crept across Randy's face when he met hot, hard, bare flesh. "Easy access," he murmured as John began writhing under Randy's touch. John reached down and stroked Randy's cock through his jeans, eyes widening in fascination as he felt the already large organ grow even more.

Randy moved from one nipple to the other, sometimes licking, sometimes sucking and even biting down into the hard nubs. John was groaning, begging for more. Randy looked up at him and smiled. "What do you want, John?" he asked. John swallowed hard. "I want…" he said, groaning as Randy squeezed the tip of his cock. "I want to suck you." Randy smirked at him. "Is that all?" John shook his head. "Then I want you to fuck me," he said. Randy rose from the bed and removed his pants quickly. John slid out of his as well. "Then get busy," he said.

John crawled forward and took the tip of Randy's cock into his mouth, licking it slowly. Randy wound his hand into John's hair, guiding him. Looking around, he noticed a bottle of lotion on the nightstand. Randy reached down and slapped John on the ass. John moved to the side slightly, as Randy squeezed some lotion onto his fingers. Making sure his hand was well lubed, Randy reached down and slowly slid a finger into John's tight ass. John moaned, grasping Randy's cock with his lips. Randy smiled down at him.

John's mouth felt like heaven wrapped around his erection. He began to thrust his cock into John's mouth in rhythm with his fingers thrusting into John's ass. He added another, opening his fingers inside John to stretch him even further. John's head was bobbing faster when Randy added a third finger, hitting John's prostate on the first inward thrust. John bit down on his cock gently, causing a sensation Randy had never felt. After a few minutes, Randy removed his fingers and John moaned his protest.

"Time for the second act, Johnny," Randy said. John sat up on the bed and looked at Randy. "How do you want to do it?" John asked. Randy thought for a minute, then said, "I want you to ride me." John nodded as Randy lay on the bed, his back propped against the headboard. John leaned down and kissed Randy, Randy felt John's tongue pressing against his lips, so he stuck his tongue out as far as he could and flicked the tip over John's tongue. John groaned, then slid back, impaling himself onto Randy's cock in a single thrust. Throwing his head back, John wailed in pleasure.

He allowed himself to adjust to the enormous cock buried in his ass before stretching his legs out to either side. He leaned forward and placed his hands on Randy's chest, then using his arms, began to raise himself up off Randy's cock before slamming back down again. Randy reached down with one hand and began to stroke John's cock hard and fast. John continued to ride Randy, slamming down harder and harder. He lowered himself, then removed his hands and placed them on the mattress next to Randy's hips. Leaning up, he began to ride Randy once more, using his arms to control the movements.

Randy was moaning loudly. He had never seen a more beautiful sight than John riding his cock. When John leaned forward and began to caress Randy's face with his tongue, Randy thought he was going to explode right then.

John started biting Randy's neck, riding Randy even faster. Randy matched John's movements with his hand on John's cock. Reaching down with his other hand, he cupped John's balls and began to massage them. John growled deep in his throat and slammed down again.

"Oh god…" John said, "I'm so close…" Randy nodded. "Right there with ya, Johnny," he said as John slammed down on him one last time. The tight muscles grasped Randy's cock, milking every last drop from him as John shot his load onto Randy's chest. A few drops fell onto Randy's face John leaned forward and licked them off slowly, lovingly. John raised himself up, allowing Randy's cock to slide out of his ass easily. He leaned down and licked the thick white substance off Randy's stomach. Everything was now out in the open and both men couldn't be happier.

**MEANWHILE**

Brock sighed as he sat down on his bed, seeing John again was amazing. He couldn't believe how good John looked, he looked even hotter than he used to. He looked so fit and he looked happy. He wondered who that other guy was that dragged John off, he didn't like the idea of John being with someone else it really bothered him. In his mind, John still belonged to him and that was the way it was always going to bed. John was his property and no one was ever going to take him from him. No one. He had missed John a lot in all the years they had been apart. He really did. He knew he had been such a jerk to him, but that was in the past and he knew once he spoke to John, John would be back in his arms where he belonged.

He saw Drew walk I and sit beside him. "So what's the deal with you and this blonde?" Brock asked. "He's my ex. I fucked things up but I want him back, I love him. I bet that Jericho asshole has him now. He's supposed to be mine." Drew growled. "Don't worry Drew, in time we will both get what we want, I know it." Brock said, his mind churning with thoughts.

**Please Review…..**


	29. We Are Close Enough

**LUST IN THE WIND**

Adam woke up to the must beautiful blue eyes he'd ever seen, the eyes of his lover and boyfriend, Chris Jericho, storm chaser.

"Morning my boyfriend" Chris chuckled at the teenage term. "God I feel like a kid, but I don't care, I like being a boyfriend, especially yours." Adam said as he nuzzled into Chris' neck. "I like being yours. Thank you for last night baby. You are the best lover I have ever had, and you know I wasn't celibate." Chris spoke honestly and sincerely.

"Same for me Chris. My god, I never knew sex could be like that. Nobody ever...rimmed me before." Adam replied a blush dusting his face, forgetting that he had already told Chris that, but after all they were in the heat of passion when he said it. "Wow I popped your rimming cherry! I am honored I had the privilege" Chris sealed his words with a deep kiss.

"You are a goof ball my lion. I wish John could see this side of you." Adam said with a slight sigh. "What do you think he's gonna say about us being official?" Chris asked with a worried tone. "I like John, a lot, but honestly it's not his business, but if you hurt me he'll sic Randy on your ass!" Adam said with a soft smile.

"Remind me to thank Shawn. He gave me the courage to ask you on a date, he told to me to open my heart to you. Adam, please hold it gently, try not to break it." Chris hung his head as he spoke.

"I won't Chris, it's too special, your too special. Don't break mine either." Adam said reassuringly. "I won't, I promise." Chris vowed truthfully.

They kissed deeply, regretting there was not enough time for a quick morning fuck. Cold showers were taken. They were dressed, geared up and ready to head out for the day.

After their huge breakfast, they drove to a grocery store to stock up on snacks and other supplies. Chris opened Adam's door for him, "You don't always have to do that." Adam said as he got out of the SUV. "Oh yes I do! You're my boyfriend now, I will always take care of you." Chris said softly as he pulled Adam in for a kiss.

"It is nice to be respected for a change.(they walked to the store hand in hand) I told him about my, well our book deal. He knew how much I wanted something like that. All he could do was tell me about _HIS_ pictures being published...I'm sorry lion. I won't bring him up again." Adam said quickly when he heard Chris growl.

They got a shopping cart and started pushing it around. "I growled because I can't believe he...yeah...you can talk to me about anything." Chris replied openly. Adam smiled and kissed his lion's cheek.

"How about some fruit? Apples and grapes would keep in the bigger cooler." Adam suggested. Chris nodded in agreement and helped his kitten bag and weigh the fruit.

"Should we do bread and lunch meats, some cheese?" Chris looked to Adam, shopping had never been this fun before. "I think a hard crust bread would keep better" Adam said pointing to the store bakery.

They continued shopping as Cracker Jacks, cookies, chips, crackers and other snacks went into the cart along with root beer, cigarettes and ice.

They were packing the coolers and snack box when Lesnar's tour van pulled in. Adam ducked down he wasn't in a Drew mood. Chris smiled, Adam was well and truly his as he helped block his blond from view.

"Let's get out of here, I don't want a flea on our tail all day. I wouldn't mind letting a tour follow me, but not Brock, he is a class ass. He and Scotch Tapeworm should get along just fine." Chris said with a growl. Adam laughed at the scotch tapeworm joke, his lion could be comical.

"Fuel stop." Chris said as he pulled into a convenience store gas station. Adam got the little notebook out of the glove box he noticed it was time to get a new one so he went into the store. He purchased the book, then went back to the Escalade. Just as he got into the SUV, the Orton's and Helmsley's pulled in.

Adam smiled and waved at John, he couldn't wait to tell him about him and Chris. The blond made the fuel notes as Chris went in to pay and use the restroom.

"Hi John! How are you?" Adam asked with a smile as John got out of their truck while Randy pumped the gas. "Fine Adam, and you?" John replied as he and his friend hugged.

John's eyes went wide when he saw the dark purple mark on Adam's neck. Adam saw where John was looking, he flushed a bit.

"John, last night, Chris asked me to be his official boyfriend and I said yes! I have never been happier! He's so kind and sweet, I wish you could know that side of him." Adam said, almost bouncing with happiness.

"Adam are you sure about this? I mean you've only know him for a short time. I've seen him! Different man every night, refusing to stop to help people after a storm. He's not a nice person. Promise me you'll be careful. You can come to me and Randy any time, day or night." John said in a caring tone.

Adam sighed, he knew his new friend only meant well. "He's not like that anymore, he will be loyal to me. I can't explain it, we have this connection. He's been more caring to me in two days than my ex was in two years. See that? He won it for me." Adam smiled, pointing out the huge stuffed lion in the back seat.

"I'll be happy as long as you are." John smiled and hugged Adam again. "Good" Adam hugged back as John took him to say hello to the others.

Chris was smiling, he hadn't stopped smiling since he woke up. He washed his hands and turned as Shawn came into the restroom.

"Hi Chris" Shawn smiled. "Hi Shawn and thank you! Adam and I had a date and last night we became an official couple. I'm so happy, but I just hope...it scares me Shawn, you know?" Chris said with a sigh.

"I'm happy for your Chris. Adam seems like a great guy. I know son, but you have to open your heart. I'll always be here for you. I'm glad if our talk the other night helped. You're going to be fine Chris. I know past all the ego and arrogance is a kind, caring man. Keep your heart open Chris, I have a feeling you won't regret it." Shawn spoke as his hand squeezed the tawny man's shoulder.

Chris returned the gesture, "Thanks Shawn. Did Hunter get the probe fixed?" Chris asked, brow raised. "Yes, it worked. He wondered how I knew what to do, but I said nothing." Shawn said with a soft laugh.

"Thanks. Listen, if you feel like it, I'd head in the direction of Roswell, New Mexico." Chris said with a wink to the preacher as he left the bathroom.

Chris stopped at the cooler and bought two icy cold bottles of root beer. He'd never had another guy who would drink it with him, another reason to like Adam so much.

"Hey! Jerkicho!" John said as he spied Chris looking at magazines. Chris sighed, he remembered his promise to Adam to be nice to John. "Orton" Chris said to the approaching man.

"I'll say this one time. You hurt Adam and I will sic Randy AND Hunter on you, then feed your leftovers to the buzzards." John said with venom.

Chris was shocked at how straightforward John was, but he knew it came with concern for Adam. "Okay Orton, warning taken. Tell you what, if I do hurt Adam, I'll even stand still for Randy." Chris said softly, and turned leaving John standing, his mouth open. "Maybe Jerki does have a heart." John thought to himself.

Adam was waiting in the Escalade, he smiled when his lion returned, and handed him a cold bottle of root beer. He then leaned over and kissed his kitten, they smiled at each other.

Chris started the Escalade and headed off towards the direction of the storms in Eastern New Mexico and West Texas.

"Was John okay with our news?" Chris asked. "Yeah, pretty much. He's worried about your reputation. I told him I knew the real you, and that I trust you." Adam explained to his lion. "Yes, well if I hurt you, I'm buzzard bait." Chris said with a laugh.

"Thank you. I mean for being nice to John. You won't hurt me. I know these things." Adam said with a wink, then placed his left hand on Chris' right thigh as he drove. Chris smiled and growled in approval. "That's nice kitten, been a long time." Chris said softly as he placed his hand over Adam's and laced their fingers together.

"Still going to Roswell? I've never been to New Mexico. Wonder if we'll see any UFO's?" Adam asked with a laugh.

"Yes, and I told Shawn that too. See I can be a good boy. You believe in UFOs? I do. Just never seen one. To think that we are the only living creatures in space is a little egotistical. Have they visited us? I don't know, but yeah, I'd like to actually see one." Chris said, his scientific side coming out a bit.

"That was kind of you, to share information. Good lion's get rewarded. I never thought about the vastness of the universe before. I'd like to see one too." Adam said as they sped on westward.

The hiway they were on was like a long straight line. The lion and kitten had to put in some loud music to stay alert, or it least it felt like it. Chris was a very good driver and Adam never worried.

The kitten occupied himself for a while putting one of Chris' video cameras in the dash board mount under the rear view mirror. He then attached the lap top to the swing arm specially mounted for that purpose and fired the computer up. He found the complex NSSL site Chris always used, he could at least read the simple radar and he turned on the alert that would beep when a watch or warning was issued.

The computer came to life as watch after watch was posted. "All tornado watches, all of them have PDS warnings attached to them. You want a list of counties?" Adam asked as he gave his report.

"No, I can already guess. See those clouds? Sure indicators of strong upper level winds. Every county we drive through will be on alert." Chris spoke with growing excitement.

"Cirrostratus?" Adam asked the meteorologist. "Yes! That's my smart baby!" Chris smiled as he kissed the back of Adam's hand.

"Hey I did learn something at my crash course. Can you...or rather will you tell me what happened with you and science?" Adam took a chance to ask the lion.

Chris sighed, he lit a smoke and exhaled the remains through the open window. "Adam, sweetheart, maybe someday, but I'm still working through some things with Shawn. It's not that I don't care about you or trust you. Please kitten, do you understand?" Chris glanced over at his passenger.

"Sure babe, I understand. Like I said, I'm really glad you have Shawn to talk to. I guess Vincent is my Shawn or my mom." Adam said leaning over to kiss Chris' temple.

"Thanks. You close with your mom?" Chris asked with an exhale of smoke. "Yes. She raised me alone. She worked three jobs sometimes to keep me in school, our apartment and food. She always refused her parents help. My grandpa was my male role model." Adam said with a soft smile.

Chris nodded and pulled into a gas station with some picnic tables under a grove of trees. After they finished at the gas pump, Chris parked by the picnic area.

Adam got the blanket and cooler, Chris got the lap top and the other cooler. Adam put the blanket out in the shade, then Chris went back and got the bag with the bread and other items.

Adam propped up against a tree his legs out flat in front of him. Chris laid down and put his head in Adam's lap. Adam ran his fingers through Chris' tawny, and silky fine hair. They stayed that way for a few minutes, just enjoying their closeness.

"That's nice kitten, but we can't get lazy." Chris kissed Adam then sat up, much too soon in Adam's opinion, but the lion was right, no time to be lazy.

They made some sandwiches and opened root beers and ate a quick lunch. They picked up their mess, used the gas station restroom, then jogged a few times around the parking lot and they were soon on their way again.

"Well you can tell everyone you ate lunch in Mule Shoe, Texas." Chris said with a laugh. "There are some funny town names that's for sure. There is a place in Austria that takes the cake, Fucking, Austria. It's a real place! Of course it's pronounced like 'foo king' but still." Adam also spoke with a laugh. Chris laughed too.

"Did you see? The Orton's and Helmsley's pulled into the gas station just as we pulled out? Guess Shawn told them." Chris said with a smile.

The further west they drove more clouds built up on the horizon. They passed into New Mexico and shortly after they turned to the southwest. More and more clouds built up in front of them.

"First warning. Chaves County, that's Roswell. Moving north west. That's coming our way." Adam told the tawny driver.

Chris pulled off the road and turned the lap top to face him. He pulled the maps he had drawn out of his pocket and made more marks on one of them. Chris then pulled out an Atlas and turned to New Mexico, he made some pencil marks on the atlas.

"This is good, looks like the biggest storm is going to hit a very unpopulated open area. We can get great shots." Chris was pleased, he liked storms in the open. "I'm excited. I have a feeling this is going to be good too. Lots of roads in and out as well." Adam said looking happy.

Chris pulled back onto the road again and sped off toward the spot he hoped to meet the on coming storm.

They were about twenty minutes north, north west of Roswell, New Mexico on a small country road, it was gravel which would be better for a quick escape and the best part, for as far as either man could see no houses would be in the path of the cloud looming on the horizon.

"Okay kitten, now the hard part, the waiting. Won't be long though, that cloud is moving." Chris told his new boyfriend.

"Well we could make it much more interesting" Adam said with a sly smirk. They were standing next to the SUV, watching the approaching storm. "Yeah, I guess we could, couldn't we." Chris smirked back.

Before Adam could think, he was up against the Escalade, Chris body pinning Adam as he pressed his lips to Adam's in a passion filled kiss.

Adam recovered quickly from Chris' surprise "attack" and his arms went around the lion's waist, pulling him closer. Permission to slide his tongue into the kitten's mouth was quickly granted. Both of Chris' hands found their way into Adam's long locks.

Their tongues lapped at each other like hungry wolves. Chris pressed into Adam harder, eliciting a wanton moan from the blond beauty. Chris finally broke the kiss, leaving them both breathless and smiling.

"Mmm that was nice, but not exactly what I meant by more interesting, but do it again, please?" Adam asked hotly in Chris' ear. "Gladly little kitty." Chris whispered. Storms always made him horny and now he had a lover to share it with. He was in heaven.

They continued kissing until they felt the wind shift and increase. Breaking their lips apart they faced the approaching storm. The storm looked to be about ten miles away, the occasional streak of lightning hit the earth. They still had some time before they moved in closer.

"Now what was your idea for making things more interesting?" Chris asked the green eyed beauty, who was looking ruffled and rather slutty from their kissing session. Adam smiled at his tawny blond.

"How about a lesson on tornadoes for the video?" Adam asked the storm chaser. "I could do that, get set up while I check the radar." Chris spoke as he leaned over the passenger seat to look at the lap top.

Adam took a tripod out of the SUV and set up his video camera, one eye always on the storm. It has slowed down it's advancement, like the great cloud was resting, and was trying to decide where to go and what to do.

The blond put his long locks into a pony tail, he found it was better in the winds to just keep it out of the way.

"It's stalled a bit while it builds. If this thing does drop a tornado, it will be big and powerful." Chris noted as he moved to stand in front of the camera. He liked doing these little weather lectures when Adam first came up with the idea, he knew it was smart. There were lots of television shows about tornado chasers, but none of them really taught you anything except how to drive badly and curse. Adam pointed to Chris, indicating for him to start.

"As you know, tornadoes develop from thunderstorms known as super cells. These super cells contain mesocyclones. A mesocyclone is an area of rotation, one to six miles up in the atmosphere. (He pointed to the distant looming cloud, showing the area he was talking about.) All tornadoes of significance come from super cells, but not all super cells spawn tornadoes. Finding out why is the age old question. If science can ever answer this question, it will solve one of nature's greatest mysteries. It would lead to advanced warning systems and maybe years in the future, prevention or at least the ability to lessen their power." Chris paused and took a sip from the water bottle Adam handed him. More lightning flashed from the storm.

Chris took another look at the radar. "About ten more minutes and we can move in a bit closer." Chris said to his lover as he moved back in front of the camera.

Adam nodded and leaned over to check his focus. Chris laughed and made a naughty gesture to Adam, making the blond blush. "Christopher Keith behave!" Adam scolded then winked at his tawny haired lover as he stood. Chris winked back and continued speaking.

"As the mesocyclone lowers, it starts gathering in cool, moist air from the rear flank down draft. When this cool air meets the warm dry air, it causes the rotation to begin. When this updraft gets stronger, it creates a low pressure area at the surface. This convergence pulls the mesocyclone down, creating a funnel. When the funnel descends, the RFD also reaches the ground. This creates a gust front. The guest front can cause major damage a good distance from the tornado. The funnel is not officially a tornado until it touches the ground." Chris finished his explanation.

Adam stood still, Chris' voice was mesmerizing to him. "Kitten? Hey, you in there?" Chris said as he placed his hand on Adam's shoulder. "Wha...oh yes, sorry. I was just so entranced." Adam blushed as he spoke. Chris just shook his head.

"Pack it up baby kitty, we're going to move now." Chris stated with a smile. "Kay. Wanna root beer?" Adam asked his lover. "Yes please." Chris answered, he was looking at the radar again.

The storm chaser looked out at the storm, then at his kitten. Adam was coming towards him, two bottles in his hand. The lion smiled. "Here my lion." Adam handed Chris his soda. "Thanks little sweetheart." Chris kissed Adam softly. The went back to the radar and atlas.

"About ten miles this way and we'll be in perfect position." Chris said pointing out the area then putting the atlas away.

They loaded up and headed off to move closer to the storm. Chris lit a smoke, he was in deep thought, he never noticed when Adam's hand rested on his thigh. Adam noticed Chris was lost in thought and he wondered where his lover's mind was, but he just left him alone. There were times when a man just needed to think.

The kitten took a smoke out and put it to his lips, he went to reach for his own zippo when Chris' hand appeared, his zippo lit. Adam chuckled and let Chris light his smoke. "Drew never...actually you are the only one that has ever done that for me. You are just such a wonderful gentleman. Thank you." Adam said warmly.

"Will you stop that! You're too kind to me baby. I know I'm an egotistical, arrogant bastard." Chris huffed. "No, you stop! That's a cover and I understand why. Just trust your boyfriend. You ARE a gentleman." Adam huffed and crossed his arms over his chest to make his point. Chris laughed and pulled at Adam's left hand. Soon it was back resting on his thigh.

They got to the place Chris had picked to watch the storms from. It wasn't as close to the main storm as they normally got. Adam could tell the leading edge of the storm was several miles away. Usually they were right under the storm. Adam didn't say anything, after all they would probably move closer when Chris decided what the storm was going to do.

"Let's set up" Chris said getting out of the SUV. Adam frowned. They were too far away for Chris to get good shots.

Adam knew that one of the reasons why Chris' work got sold for a good price was the fact that he got closer than anyone else. If they stayed this far away, Chris' footage would be the same as everyone else.

Chris was busy setting up his still shot camera. "Aren't you going to set yours? The lion asked the kitten. "Um...yeah." Adam said confused. The blond got his digital camera and tripod out of the SUV and set it up out in the field where Chris' was.

"The base is lowering! We should have a full blown tornado soon!" Chris' voice had that childlike tone of wonder that he got when a tornado was around.

"Maybe Chris thinks the storm is going to shift directions and come closer, after all he is a meteorologist." Adam thought to himself.

Soon the winds picked up, you could feel they were being pulled towards the storm.

"Want some more information on tornadoes for the video?" Chris asked the journalist. "Sure hang on." Adam finished putting the video camera on a tripod.

Chris got in front of the camera, just as the storm formed a funnel. "Tornado!" Adam yelled. "Yes, I want to talk about some of the features." Chris explained. "That's why. We will probably move closer when he's done teaching ." Adam said inwardly, now it made sense. The blond focused on Chris and gave him the sign he was ready to begin filming.

Chris picked up some grass before he started. Adam had both the tornado and Chris in the frame.

"Now you'll see how the winds are flowing into the storm." Chris said letting the grass go. Adam took a close up of the grass as it went rapidly in the direction of the storm. He would use a slow motion effect when he edited the film.

"The tornado has a good source of warm, moist inflow to power it up. It will grow until it reaches the mature stage. This can last for only a few brief minutes or for as much as an hour, and this is when a tornado can cause the most damage and can in rare cases be more than a mile wide. The RFD has now cooled down and is wrapping around the tornado. This cuts off the warm air that feeds the tornado." Chris finished.

"That was good Chris. I'll use slo-mo on the grass when I edit. Are we going to move in closer? That looks like a good tornado." Adam asked his lover. "Yes. Pack it up please, I'm checking the radar." Chris said going back to the Escalade.

Adam happily started putting the cameras in the car, leaving them on the tripods. He'd never seen Chris study the radar so much during a storm, but after all, they had only been together a little over a week, he probably didn't know all of Chris' habits yet.

Once again the black SUV was headed towards the tornado, that was ripping up the open countryside. Adam had put Chris' camera on the dash board mount and focused it for his lion.

They turned down a gravel road that was running parallel to the storm. Chris soon stopped again, keeping the tornado well ahead of them.

"Chris? Why aren't you going in closer? Normally we're almost too close." Adam finally asked.

"We are close enough. Now lets film." Chris said not quite snapping at Adam. "Okay" Adam said quietly, as he got out of the SUV. "Baby, I'm sorry. I just think we are close enough." Chris apologized softly. Adam nodded and smiled.

They filmed the stormfor several minutes and when it looked like it was losing power, Chris started teaching again.

"Now the RFD has wrapped around and is choking off the air supply to the tornado. Notice how much thinner the funnel is getting, this is called roping out, or dissipation stage. Even though the tornado is ending, roping out, it can still cause damage. While its contracting into the rope, think of an ice skater, when they pull their arms in while spinning, it makes them go faster, the same occurs during this stage, the winds are increasing." Chris stopped teaching and filmed more with his own camera.

The storm soon roped out completely and was gone, the entire super cell was slowly breaking up and was soon nothing more than a heavy rain cloud. They packed up ready to go back to Plainview, Chris had footage to sell.

"You drive. I can download and edit my package to sell." Chris smirked and got into the passenger seat. Adam happily jumped in the drivers seat and pointed them towards Plainview.

Three and half hours later, they were pulling into their hotel parking lot. Adam noticed the tour bus, and John and the other's weren't back yet. Chris growled low as he saw the VORTEX armada returning, they were staying at a hotel further down the road.

They unpacked cameras and coolers. Chris dumped the melted ice then Adam took them to the ice machine to fill them. Jericho went in to get his broker agent on the phone. He had already e-mailed him the packages to start selling them quickly.

Adam got to thinking while he filled the two coolers with fresh ice. "Why didn't Chris get closer to the storm?" he whispered to himself. When he bent over to get more ice, his tornado charm clinked against the machine.

"I've got it! He's afraid now to take me in closer! Now that we are lovers he is trying to protect me! That won't fly! He can't change who he is because of me. I won't let him." Adam said aloud. He finished and headed back to their room. He and Chris were going to have a serious talk.

Adam could hear Chris on the phone before he opened the door, the lion was not happy.

_**"Fucking hell Cole, those are amateur rates. I'm Chris Jericho, best in the business. You don't sell my footage at armature prices!...Different, what do you mean different?" **_Chris paused as his agent spoke.

Adam moved quietly, putting the coolers out of their way. He sat on his bed and took his shoes off.

_**"Yeah okay so I wasn't as close, but it's still my fucking footage! OK OK, sell it and direct deposit. Yeah, probably tomorrow...Bye"**_ Chris slammed the hotel phone back onto it's cradle. He turned to his lover.

"Selling **MY** footage at armature stock prices! Who the fuck does Michael Cole think he's dealing with here! **I AM** Chris Jericho, **BEST**storm chaser in the world!" Chris was puffed up and panting from his rant. He sat on his bed opposite Adam.

"Look, he's right Chris. It wasn't you're best footage. Why didn't we go in closer?" Adam asked pointedly.

Chris looked at Adam like he'd been punched in the gut. "What? You're on his side too?" the tawny blond nearly wailed in frustration.

"Is it because of me" Adam asked quietly. "I don't want you hurt!" Chris admitted.

"I thought so. Chris, we have to talk." Adam said seriously to his new lover.

The lion and kitten were having their first "argument". Would it be their downfall, or bring them closer together?

**Please Review…..**


	30. Missed Chance

**LUST IN THE WIND**

**THAT SAME DAY**

"Ready for today?" Randy asked as he and John packed up their SUV. They were going in the same direction as Chris and Adam because of the big storm. "Yep, do you think we can get the probes out today?" John asked his husband. "Yeah I think that's the plan. That's what Hunter wants anyway." Randy said, John nodded and smiled.

He went back into the car and grabbed the last of their things. He walked back out and saw Brock packing up his van. John sighed and ignored him and walked over to his husband. Randy saw what John had been looking at. "You OK?" he asked.

John sighed. "I don't think I will ever be OK with him being around me on a day to day basis. But you're here. Having you here with me is making me happy." John said. Randy smiled. "I'll always be here with you Doll. Always. I promise." Randy said John smiled. "We ready to go now?" John asked, Randy looked and saw Hunter and Shawn getting into their car. "Yep, let's hit the road." He said, John smiled and got into the passenger side of the SUV. Randy got in the driver's side and they headed off to the fuel station. They got there and parked, Randy fuelled up and John saw Adam and walked over to him.

"Hi John! How are you?" Adam asked with a smile as John got out of their truck while Randy pumped the gas. "Fine Adam, and you?" John replied as he and his friend hugged. John's eyes went wide when he saw the dark purple mark on Adam's neck.

Adam saw where John was looking, he flushed a bit. "John, last night, Chris asked me to be his official boyfriend and I said yes! I have never been happier! He's so kind and sweet, I wish you could know that side of him." Adam said, almost bouncing with happiness.

"Adam are you sure about this? I mean you've only know him for a short time. I've seen him! Different man every night, refusing to stop to help people after a storm. He's not a nice person. Promise me you'll be careful. You can come to me and Randy any time, day or night." John said in a caring tone.

Adam sighed, he knew his new friend only meant well. "He's not like that anymore, he will be loyal to me. I can't explain it, we have this connection. He's been more caring to me in two days than my ex was in two years. See that? He won it for me." Adam smiled, pointing out the huge stuffed lion in the back seat.

"I'll be happy as long as you are." John smiled and hugged Adam again. "Good" Adam hugged back as John took him to say hello to the others.

They walked over to Hunter and Randy and they all shared Adam's news. They were all worried but how couldn't they be? Chris wasn't one of their friends and John doubted they would ever bury the hatchet. John decided just to give Chris a little warning, he really liked Adam and he didn't want him to be hurt at all.

"Hey! Jerkicho!" John said as he spied Chris looking at magazines. Chris sighed, he remembered his promise to Adam to be nice to John. "Orton" Chris said to the approaching man.  
"I'll say this one time. You hurt Adam and I will sic Randy AND Hunter on you, then feed your leftovers to the buzzards." John said with venom.

Chris was shocked at how straightforward John was, but he knew it came with concern for Adam. "Okay Orton, warning taken. Tell you what, if I do hurt Adam, I'll even stand still for Randy." Chris said softly, and turned leaving John standing, his mouth open. 'Maybe Jerki does have a heart.' John thought to himself.

Once he had warned Chris, he met up with Randy and they headed out for the day following Hunter and Shawn. "So where are we headed?" John asked. "Roswell, New Mexico." Randy said, he knew John's mind would instantly go to UFO'S and Aliens. "Cool, do you think we'll see E.T?" John asked. Randy shook his head.

"I doubt it baby, we're not UFO chasers, we're storm chasers." Randy said John smiled. "But wouldn't it be cool to see one UFO. I think I would be scared to death if I saw one I would run like hell." John said Randy laughed. "Yeah it would be cool." Randy said John smiled.

"So what were you talking to Jerkicho about?" Randy asked. "I just gave him a warning about hurting Adam." John said Randy smiled and nodded. "Cool. I would love to kick his ass just once." Randy said. John smiled, he loved the angry and fierce side of Randy, it was such a turn on.

John rested his hand on Randy's thigh and rubbed him gently through his jeans. "Johnathan" Randy warned, John smiled over at him innocently. "What Randal?" John asked. "You know what Johnny, we can't do anything here while we're on the road." Randy said, John sighed.

"But you talking about kicking Chris' ass was fucking hot…..Such a turn on. Can't we pull over and have a quickie?" John asked, Randy looked at John mouth open. Shocked at John's suggestion. "Damn John…..I want too….I do but we can't, Hunter and Shawn would kick our asses." Randy said John sighed.

"Stupid old farts….Ruining our fun." John huffed Randy laughed. He found John so fucking cute. "Guys the radar is telling us a big one is coming up, so I think we should hit it, Hunter wants to set up the probes." Shawn said over the radio.

"OK we're right behind you." John said over the radio. "Let's do this." Randy said John smiled and nodded. They were closing in on the storm, John just had a good feeling over this. He just had a good feeling that this was going to be the day the probes were going to work.

They got closer and saw Chris and Adam, John frowned. "He's further back than usual." John said. Randy nodded. "Yeah, that's strange. I have no idea what's wrong with him." Randy said, it was odd that Chris wasn't getting closer. "Can we get closer?" Randy asked. "Yeah go for it." John said, he didn't mind it this time because it was a gravel road.

"Let's set these probes up" Randy said, Hunter parked and they all set the probe up in the path of the funnel, John snapped some pictures of everything it was so amazing, to have everything on record for them to look back on when they were old and grey. Once the probe was set, they got back in their vehicles and drove a safe distance further up the road so they could watch in safety.

They all watched in awe as the system moved, but all of a sudden their happiness faded when the system turned and went in the opposite direction by passing them and the probes. John looked at Hunter and knew he was pissed off, he would be if it was his probes. He just couldn't believe that they had lost this chance once again it was like someone or something was telling them to give it up.

"FUCK!" Hunter shouted, Shawn calmed him as best as he could. They grabbed their gear and packed it back onto the truck and they headed back to the hotel. Shawn felt so horrible for his husband, Hunter had worked so hard and it was never happening for him and it sucked.

They got back to the hotel and unpacked the car. "How about we go out tonight? Just me, you, John and Randy? maybe have dinner then hit a movie?" Shawn asked, he wanted to cheer his husband up somehow. "Sure baby." Hunter said.

Shawn smiled and organised the night out. They headed out to dinner and they all managed to cheer Hunter up immensely. It was what they needed, they needed to come together as a family and be there for one another more than ever.

**Please Review…..**


	31. Drew Causes Problems

**LUST IN THE WIND**

"Chris, I know you care about me, but please, don't change who you are because of me. You and all your bravado of saying, if I say jump you jump and lecturing me about obeying, then you don't even get close to the storms. Baby, please, you are a storm chaser, the best. I trust you with my life and my heart. Please Chris." Adam said in an honest and sincere tone. He was no longer angry, especially after the look Chris had given him. The look nearly broke his heart.

Chris sighed, he reached across and took Adam's hands in his, each still sitting on their own bed. He ran his thumbs across the back of Adam's hands.

"Remember what I said about this being my first time as a boyfriend? I guess I thought I had to protect you. I went too far. I know you trust me. I promise, Adam, I'll get us so close to the next storm, you'll feel like you're in Oz. I'm sorry." Chris said quietly and directly to Adam's face.

"Good. Now let's get some sleep. Another big day tomorrow." Adam said with a squeeze to Chris' hands.

The two men were too tired to care about eating, they took a quick shower and then fell naked together in Chris' bed, wrapped tightly in each others arms.

The next morning, Adam was packing their bags while Chris put fresh ice in their coolers. They were leaving Plainview. The storm system's core had moved into Oklahoma. They were actually in all likelihood going to be sleeping at Chris' house in Norman that night, depending on which direction the storm moved.

Even Chris couldn't work it out. It was what the NSSL called a rogue storm, meaning it was too unpredictable. The storm had already shifted directions five times during the over night hours. Rogue storms were dangerous, violent, and deadly. Warnings were hard to make. Everyone prayed it would stay on empty grasslands.

Chris was packing the SUV while Adam did a careful check of the room and bathroom. He'd learned to do that after leaving a camera by accident once in Bosnia. He never saw it again.

It was five in the morning. Chris came into the room. "We're all checked out and ready to go. I kind of wish we could take this bed with us. It's a historical monument, I claimed you in it." Chris said with a smug smirk. Adam blushed a bit. "Yeah" the blond said softly. They left the room, and finished packing the Escalade.

Adam noticed that the tour bus was nearly loaded as well. He turned away when Drew looked their way. Drew growled low in his chest, he had to get Adam back.

Hunter and Randy came out of their rooms almost at the same time, baggage in hand, just as Adam and Chris were pulling out of their parking place. The blond waved to his friends and they waved back. Brock's tour van pulled out a minute later, going in the same direction of Jericho.

Chris sighed as Lesnar's tornado tour group came into the same restaurant for breakfast. He told them to eat fast. Chris shook his head and ate a bite of his steak and egg.

"For now we're going to head towards Norman. NSSL can only pinpoint general movement, but if we're lucky tonight we will be in my bed. You know, you'll be the first one to share it with me. I always went to their place, or a hotel, my bed is scared space." Chris said very seriously. "I can't wait to be in your bed." Adam replied quietly.

"We need to stop for gas, are you done babe? I want us to get out before Lesnar can follow us." Chris asked his lover. "Yes, I'm ready." Adam said swallowing down his last spoonful of grits. The waitress brought their thermos and filled their travel mugs, then left the ticket. Adam grabbed it while Chris left the tip. They left hand in hand.

Brock Lesnar told his group they needed to leave, he rushed them but he didn't care. They paid good money to see storms and to do that he knew had to follow Jericho. He didn't want to lose them already.

The black Escalade pulled into a mom and pop gas station on the edge of Plainview. Adam made the notebook ready, then ran in to use the bathroom and buy smokes, another thing they had in common they both smoked the same brand and menthol. Not many men liked menthol, but they both agreed it helped to clear their sinus.

They were soon on their way back towards Oklahoma. "Fuck! Lesnar!" Chris said as the passed the last gas station in town. The van pulled out and followed the Escalade.

"We have a long way to go lion, we can lose them in five hours of driving." Adam said flicking his ashes out of the window. "I doubt it kitten, he is good and relentless. Sometimes I think he has a tracking device on my SUV." Chris said with a wry laugh.

"I doubt if Drew gives up either. He needs to get it through his head, I'm with you and happier than ever." Adam said putting his hand on Chris' thigh.

"Don't worry about Drew, he'll never bother you again. You're mine now." Chris said softly, fingering the fading claiming mark. Adam smiled he kissed Chris' hand before it was back on the steering wheel.

A little after noon they crossed into Oklahoma. Chris found a shady place and pulled over. The storm was erratic, first moving due north, then northeast, to the northwest. It had been a long time since Chris couldn't pin a storm down. He decided to drive another hour, then they stopped again, they were near Hollis, Kansas. Then they moved further east to Lawton, there they waited.

"Watches for nearly all of western Oklahoma but no warnings yet." Adam reported. "We just have to wait kitten. Sweet time will be soon. We'll just head for the worst. I don't think we'll be at my house tonight though, damn it." Chris growled.

"Me either, it looks to be settling a bit." Adam noted as he turned the computer for Chris to look at from the drivers seat. The tawny blond took out a notebook that was in the pouch pocket on his drivers door. He made some calculations, once again impressing Adam with math he'd never seen before.

Chris sighed, "I have no clue where this thing is going." "I have faith in you mighty lion." Adam stated proudly, Chris just shook his head.

They waited and chatted, ate a few snacks and had a root beer. Chris lit Adam's smoke this his own. "Finally, look" Chris pointed westward.

Large thunderheads were appearing on the horizon in front of them due west. They headed back the way they came into Lawton. The next stop was Altus. The storm was a little northwest, Chris sped off towards it.

"Fucking hell! Lesnar. I thought we'd lost them in Lawton. We'll stop soon. At least he does listen when I tell him I'm going in." Chris said with growling sigh.

They drove on until they were about a quarter mile from the dangerous leading edge of the storm. Chris pulled well off the road, Lesnar stopping behind him.

"Do not get out of this car. I'd hate to have to kill Drew out right. Okay kitten?" Chris' firm tone turned soft. "Yes Master Jericho, I be a good boy." Adam laughed, he was glad Chris was so protective.

Chris leaned lover and cupped Adam's face in his hands and kissed him like it was the last kiss they would ever share. It was loving, tender and passionate. When Chris pulled away, Adam's eyes were moist from the shear emotion of the moment. "Yeah, me too" Chris whispered, then got out of the SUV.

Adam pulled his camera bags into the front and started checking them while Chris talked to Lesnar. He just hoped that Drew behaved.

Chris walked up to Lesnar's van. Brock got out to talk to Jericho. The only way to describe Brock was that he was a block with arms, legs and a buzz cut. He was stocky and muscular, he looked more like a wrestler than a tour host. His personality matched his build. He could be a bully, but his tours always got great reviews. Lesnar looked stupid, but he was far from it.

"Jericho" the walking box spoke harshly. "Lesnar. Okay since you managed to follow me, this is it. If you stay here you'll get lucky. I'm going in closer now." Chris said honestly. "Sounds good. Can they get out?" Brock asked the handsome storm chaser, Chris nodded.

Adam jumped when Chris' door opened, he'd been lost in his cameras. "Fucking hell! You scared me!" Adam's hand was on his heart as it pounded. "I'm sorry baby. Are you ready? I'm not holding back, we are going in." Chris said softly to his lover. "Okay if you don't, I'll drive us in!" Adam teased. The lion and kitten took off for the storm.

Brock opened the sliding doors on the van. "Okay, Get out. This is where you'll see the tornado. If I say get in, I mean get in, immediately." Lesnar spoke brashly to his customers.

"Brock? Where is he going?" Drew asked as Adam drove off in Jericho's Escalade. "Probably to punch the core and film." Brock said leaning against the van. "What? He's...he's going into that?" Drew asked pointing to the boiling cloud. "Of course. Chris Jericho is known for getting closer to tornadoes than anyone. That's why I try to follow him. He's the best and he'll be the first one to tell you that." Brock explained to the Scotsman.

"But Adam is in that car with him." Drew mumbled. "He'll be okay. Jericho may be an arrogant bastard, but he's still alive, he is good. Your blond bitch will come back, don't worry. Now get to work." Lesnar said gruffly to his employee.

Drew's job was to keep the customers happy. He got their hotel assignments, made eating reservations and other little tasks. He made sure they had plenty of water and snacks.

The Escalade was now approaching the big storm. Once again it was out over the open fields. Rain started falling down as Chris guided them through the center of the storm. "Tighten your seat belt, we're punching the core and rotation has already started. This could get wild." Chris barked out in a warning tone. Adam did as he was told. He was shooting video out the front windshield.

Hail started pinging off the car, luckily it was only pea sized. Chris increased his speed, as the wind buffeted the car. Chris was fighting with both hands on the wheel.

"Put your hand on my thigh, I need your grounding touch." Chris said unexpectedly. "I'm here my lion. You are Chris Jericho, the best, and I trust you." Adam said softly but confidently. He knew that Chris needed to know that he was confident in him. He also knew Chris was fighting with turning around, just to keep him safe.

Chris, confident now that nothing had changed, was still the best. He dug his body into his seat and sped up even faster as the funnel cloud started descending before they were in the clear.

"Drive Jericho, you fucking fool!" Drew whispered, as he watched through a pair of binoculars. Their customers were exclaiming about the forming tornado. Cameras were clicking like women's high heels walking across a marble floor.

"We're clear!" Chris sighed as he sped up even more to get out of the way so they could film. "I had every faith in you. Dashboard camera got great shots." Adam said confidently.

"Well even for me that was close. Funnel came quicker than I calculated, this is truly a rogue storm. Thank God this is out in the open. Okay we're safe, don't mess with still cameras kitten, we may have to move fast. We can capture video stills." Chris instructed the journalist.

They got out of the the Escalade. The wind nearly knocked the breath out of their bodies, their ears popped. They were a little less than a quarter mile away from the medium sized funnel.

"For all this huff and puff, that's only an F3, still that's strong enough!" Chris yelled over the roaring wind. He checked the wind speed. He estimated the winds of the tornado were about one hundred sixty miles per hour. Where they were gusts reached seventy miles per hour. They had to brace against the SUV to get steady camera shots.

The tornado itself was artistically beautiful. It curved and bent at the bottom. It was a rusty red from the dirt being sucked up into it. The cloud that birthed it was black and blue gray, then on the further edges it was green and purple where the hail was falling.

Cloud to ground lightning was exploding out of the storm. Chris pulled Adam down to his knees and Chris joined him, making the lightning rods on the SUV the tallest objects, keeping them safe.

The tornado was moving slowly, they were getting some fantastic footage. Adam though as always was mainly filming Chris, after all his job was the story of the storm chaser, not the actual storms. The blond loved watching the expressions on Chris' face as the man filmed the storm.

"Stay here and stay down." Chris said loudly over the storm. Adam nodded and watched as Chris walked closer to the storm, his camera braced on his shoulder.

The wind whipped at Jericho, but he kept his camera steady in his strong hands, and bent a bit to break the pressure of the wind. He walked about three or four hundred yards away from the SUV.

Adam kept his own camera trained on his boyfriend. His heart swelled with pride as he watched his lion battling with nature to capture his footage.

The storm was losing power as Adam felt the winds shift, and diminish a bit. The tornado was starting to rope out, it danced like a cowboy's lasso. It made some graceful bends and twists before it finally blew into nothing.

Chris came running down the road, the pouring ran was chasing him. "Get in! Get in!" Chris yelled. Adam quickly ran around the SUV and jumped into his passenger seat. Jericho made it into the Escalade just as the deluge of rain fell on them.

Chris was panting, but dry as a bone, his hair was wind blown and his cheeks were flush, his eyes glittering like sapphires in sunlight. Adam was nearly drooling. "God you're handsome." Adam whispered. Chris' flushed cheeks got a little redder.

"I...um...yeah. I didn't think I was going to out run this rain." Chris puffed. "We can't drive in this, can't see two feet." Adam said casually.

Chris nodded. The lion took the lap top off the swing arm and put it on the dashboard, and put the metal rod away. He put his camera on the back seat, then Adam's.

Chris was worked up from the storm and now with a steady lover, he finally had an outlet for it. He grabbed Adam by the collar of his polo shirt and roughly pulled the blond beauty to him as the rain poured down.

"Mine" Chris husked as he attacked the already purple skin on Adam's neck, making his claiming mark again. Adam moaned and let Chris use his body. The lion growled deeply, his chest vibrating. "Yours" Adam purred in response.

"Want you. Storms make me so...and with my beautiful kitten added to the mix..." Chris cut himself off by crashing his mouth against Adam's. The blond beauty responded, his hands laced through Chris' tawny locks.

"Not enough fucking room! Damn equipment!" Chris growled in frustration. "Tonight my lion, my ass belongs to you, I promise." Adam whispered hotly in Chris' ear.

They continued their heavy kissing and Adam's hickey was fresh again. Chris loved seeing the mark, as a bit of it peeked out from Adam's shirt collar. Finally the rain cleared enough for them to drive.

Chris stopped where Lesnar's tour group was. Brock stepped up to Chris' open window and Drew saw Adam through the windshield. Adam turned to look out his own window.

"Your group see the tornado okay?" Jericho asked the big man. "Yeah thanks. Where to next?" Brock asked boldly. "I really don't know Lesnar. I haven't plotted the storm yet, just watch the weather channel." Jericho suggested. Lesnar nodded and Chris pulled away.

"Kitten, I know you and I wanted to go to my place, but we need to be well ahead of this front. We'll go up to Tulsa tonight. We will be more centrally located there than in Norman." Chris said with a bit of disappointment.

"Aha! So you lied to Brock! Bad lion. You're the boss. Would you be upset if I told John?" Adam asked his lover. "Well at least I didn't send him back to Texas like I wanted to. Find us a hotel in Tulsa first, then yeah you can call and tell John. I know you like having them around and I always feel better knowing Pastor Shawn is near." Chris said softly.

Adam did some searching on the computer, he found what he wanted and he made the reservations on line and shortly his conformation came back.

"Okay, we're staying at the Hampton Inn and Suites, Tulsa Central. Oh, and I just got a king sized bed, er...you don't mind one bed do you?" Adam asked curiously. Chris broke out in laughter. "No I don't mind you silly kitty, now call John." Chris was still chuckling.

The lithe blond pulled out his cell phone and called his new friend. Adam told John about Tulsa, and the luck they had. The two friends chatted for a while then finally hung up.

"Hunter had already decided on going that direction. John's going to get rooms close to ours." Adam told the storm chaser. "Okay. Tulsa is about three hours. Can you wait that long to eat or do you want to stop first asked the pretty blond.

"If your promise me Outback Steak House, I can wait till we get to Tulsa I'll use the expense account." Adam said, grabbing an apple out of the cooler.

They sped off towards Tulsa, laughing and chatting then singing along to the radio along the way. They were in Tulsa before they even realized they had been driving over three hours. It was eight thirty pm.

"Okay, Outback it is. Vince won't mind? Chris' brow raised as he spoke. "Nope. I haven't used much of the cash he gave me, and I am hungry!" Adam laughed. Well fix your hair sweetheart, you have sex hair or rather sex pony tail, from the wind." Chris teased his lover.

Adam pulled his brush out and undid his pony. Soon he had all the tangles out and brushed his hair till it shone like golden silk.

"Beautiful" Chris murmured as he pulled into the restaurant parking lot. "Here, you can use it." Adam handed his precious brush to the tawny lion. "I'm honored." Chris laughed as he tamed his own dark blond hair.

Chris opened Adam's door for him and hand in hand they walked in and were seated in a quite booth at the back. They sat across from each other. They studied the menu, Adam gave Chris his order.

"Hi, my name is Nikki, may I take your order." The cute and friendly waitress asked the handsome men.

"We'll have the Bloomin Onion for starters. The gentleman will have the sixteen ounce Herb Roasted Prime Rib with the Blue Cheese pecan chopped salad, and the sweet potato with honey butter and brown sugar. I'll have the Wood fire T-bone steak, medium rare, with the house salad and sweet potato fries. I'll have root beer and he will have iced tea. For dessert we'll share the Chocolate Thunder from Downunder and both of us will have coffee, please." Chris said politely as he placed their order. Nikki smiled and took their menus and disappeared to turn in their order.

"You were so cute...no...dead sexy looking when you came back to the car after running from the rain. Chris...do...storms...make...you...hot?" Adam asked, a light blush crossing his tanned cheeks.

"Yeah they do. I just can't help it. I guess that's why I usually picked up a guy after a chase...well not every time, but a lot. When you think about it, I guess I am a bit of a man whore. I'm not proud of that. I hope you know, that is over. I'll be faithful to you, always." Chris said quietly, looking a bit ashamed of himself.

Adam took Chris' hand in his, "I know my lion. We all have bad things in our pasts. It made me happy to know you didn't do anything with that Mike guy." Adam too spoke quietly.

"I don't know where you and I are headed, but I hope we are together for a long time. I'll come to Florida with you, if you want me to, that is if..." Chris hesitated in his thoughts.

"I'd like that. Let's just take this one day at a time. Slow and easy." Adam suggested. Chris nodded in agreement, as Nikki brought their starter and drinks. "Enjoy it boys." Nikki said cheerfully. They smiled at her.

"I love these Bloomin Onions!" Adam exclaimed reaching for a bite. Chris slapped the kittens "paw" away from the treat. Adam mewled in surprise. "Greedy kitty." Chris scolded playfully. Adam pouted cutely, his bottom lip quivered. Chris smiled and broke off a large, juicy piece of onion, and dipped it in the sauce. He started to put the bite in his mouth, making Adam pout even more. Chris suddenly fed Adam the bite then broke off one for himself.

Once again, like their date at the Italian Cafe, Chris fed Adam each bite of the delicious appetizer. Adam loved all the attention.

They both sighed, they looked over and saw that Brock's tour group were sitting at a large table across the restaurant from them. Drew was seething, he was watching Chris and Adam and the Scotsman realized from their actions that Adam wasn't just "working" with Jericho.

"I don't care, let him follow us. It's not important, I am yours now and I am happier than I ever have been, I promise my lion." Adam said as he reassured his lion. He'd seen the worried look cross Jericho's face.

"I'm glad your happy kitten, I feel the same. What bothers me is, sure Brock has trailed me during a chase, but he's never been there every fucking time I turned around. That must be Drew's influence. I want you to be careful baby, let me go to the ice machine and stuff okay?" Chris looked at his blond boyfriend, true worry for Adam's safety written across his face.

"Okay lion. I don't think he'd do anything, but I'll be good. It is a bit freaky. I don't understand him, he never showed that much interest when we were together." Adam said with a pondering tone.

Nikki brought their main course to the table. There was also a bottle of expensive champagne. She served their food, then as she put the sparkling wine on the table, spoke, " From the Scottish gentleman." "Please take it away. We don't drink" Chris said firmly, staring at Drew. Nikki nodded and took the bottle away. She took it to Drew, spoke to him and went back to work. Drew glared at Chris.

Chris and Adam enjoyed their dinner sharing and tasting from each other's plates. Drew was long forgotten. After they finished Chris patted the seat on the booth next to him. He had plans for dessert and wanted Adam next to him.

Nikki cleared their dishes away, they were nearly licked clean. Then she brought their dessert and coffee.  
Their dessert was a huge pecan filled brownie, topped with vanilla ice cream, warm chocolate sauce and shaved chocolate and whipped cream.

Chris dipped into the dessert and filled the spoon with the delicious treat. He rubbed the spoon over Adam's closed lips. The lion then licked them clean with the tip of his tongue. The tawny blond then let the lighter blond take the spoon into his mouth.

Drew watched as his thoughts zoomed through his mind. "That fucking bastard. How dare he touch my Adam. I'm going to win him back. I need his backing at work! That blond whore is my ticket to the top." Drew snarled to himself.

"Hotel?" Chris asked hotly in Adam's ear. Adam nodded. Chris left Nikki a huge tip and Adam paid the bill from his expense money, keeping the receipt.

Drew whispered something to Brock and the big man nodded in approval. He ran outside and hailed a taxi who had just dropped some people off. He had the cab follow the black Escalade back to the hotel. They were all staying at the same hotel, not by chance.

Chris and Adam pulled into the hotel ready to devour each other. Chris checked them in quickly and got their key cards. They saw the Orton's and Helmsley's unpacking their vehicles as the couple parked at the first floor corner room.

When Chris popped Adam's door, he grabbed Adam by the waist and pulled him out of the SUV. Adam gave a little squeal of delight and Chris kissed him into silence. They didn't notice the Scotsman getting out of the cab, he scowled as he saw the two lovers kissing.

"I'm gonna say goodnight to John, then I'm all yours." Adam said to Chris. The tawny blond nodded and went to start taking their things to their room.

Adam was talking to John and the other's when he heard Drew shout. **"Who the fuck do you think you are? Taking Adam into the middle of a storm like that?" You asshole you could have killed him!"** Drew shouted, taking a swing at the storm chaser.

Chris' hand were full but he managed to ward off the blows with the bags in his grasp. **"DREW STOP!"** Adam yelled and ran over to try to stop the fight. **"ADAM"** Chris barked as he dropped the bags. Adam knew Chris meant to stay put, but he wasn't going to let his ex beat on his current lover.

Drew tried to take another punch, but again Chris fended off the blow. Adam jumped in front of Drew just as he released his next punch aimed at Chris. The Scotsman caught Adam hard in the jaw and Adam skittered across the pavement as he fell, the blond lay still on the black top.

Chris knocked the holy fire out of Drew first with a gut punch, then a sock in the jaw. Then Drew finally got the better of Chris as he swept his leg and took out Chris' knee, the tawny lion fell to the ground. Drew leapt on Chris and started pounding on him with open handed slaps.

John and Randy stood watching, they hadn't seen the hit Adam took and all they could see from their vantage point was the loudmouthed storm chaser getting the beating he deserved.

Shawn had enough. The preacher ran over to pull Drew off of Chris. Hunter had taken some bags to their room just before the fight broke out. Just as Shawn entered the fray Hunter returned.

The science teacher yelled just as Drew's elbow connected with Shawn's eye, knocking the pastor to the ground. **"Boys! Stop this fighting!"** Shawn yelled, holding his hand over his eye.

Adam was upset, it was all his fault. **"STOP!"**he yelled as Chris and Drew got back to their feet.

Hunter was livid, he saw his baby get hit in the eye. He charged over to the two fighting men. By his larger size alone, he was able to finally separate Drew and Chris.

"Stop it! I don't know what this is about or who you are and I don't care! Chris take care of Adam. You ….just leave. **NOW!**" Hunter bellowed loudly.

Hunter then helped his little copper blond up and took him towards their room, glaring at the Orton's.

Drew, slightly afraid of Hunter, had run to his room like a scalded dog.

"Kitten! Oh hell! Come on baby." Chris gently scooped Adam up in his arms and carried him bridal style to their room.

First blood had been drawn, was it over, or just beginning?

**Please Review…..**


	32. Told Off

**LUST IN THE WIND**

John and Randy followed with Hunter and Shawn. "Why the hell didn't you help! What the hell is wrong with you?" Hunter asked growling.

"What? He fucking deserved a beating for once it was good to see it." Randy said John nodded holding his hand. "Yeah, he's always being an ass he got what he deserved." John said, Hunter shook his head.

"You're both idiots. Just get the hell away from me. From us." Hunter snapped and John and Randy bowed their heads and left the room. They went back to their own room feeling like they were just scolded by their dad.

"I don't care what Hunter said, Chris deserves it." Randy said John smiled and nodded. they got back to their room and walked inside. Randy flopped onto the bed and turned the TV on while John went to the bathroom.

He had a shower and got dressed and joined his husband. "I'm hungry can we order some room service?" John asked, Randy nodded. "Sure baby, look at what you want and order it in." Randy said John nodded and smiled.

He looked at what he wanted and ordered some onion rings, some cokes, and a BBQ Chicken Pizza for him and Randy to share. Once the order had been placed he laid back on the bed with his husband, his head on Randy's chest.

Randy rubbed John's back. "You OK?" Randy asked John nodded. "Yeah, I wonder why that guy attacked Chris though, I wonder who he is." John said. "I think he attacked him because of Adam, Adam has something to do with all of this." Randy said John nodded.

"Yeah I hope Adam's OK though. I don't like the look of this Drew guy, he's travelling with Brock remember" John said. "Yeah you don't need to remind me about that ass" Randy snapped. John sighed.

"What's that meant to mean?" John asked. "You talk about him all the time John, I mean I thought you hated him." Randy said, John shook his head. "You're an ass Randy," John snapped.

John got up and stormed out of the room and went outside for a smoke and to wait for room service to arrive. It wasn't long before their food came, John paid the guy and walked inside.

He sat down at the little table and started eating, ignoring Randy, he had pissed him off. "Can we talk or are you going to give me the silent treatment?" Randy asked, John shrugged.

"I'm sorry baby, but I don't like talking about him. every time I do I feel like grabbing one of my guns and shooting him in the head. I despise what he did to you it hurts me to even think about him doing that stuff to you." Randy said.

"I'm sorry I got all angry, I'm not mad at you I am mad at what he did to you." Randy said John sighed.

"I know, but you made me feel like you think I still like him, I don't I HATE him and I wish he ould die and drop off the face of the planet, but he's here and it's scary…..I just want to try and move on with our lives together, without the big black cloud that is Brock Lesnar surrounding us." John said, Randy smiled and nodded.

"I understand love" he said, John smiled and leaned over and kissed Randy softly. "Now let's eat and chill out for the night." John said Randy nodded and smiled.

They finished off dinner and were tidying up when there was a knock on the door, John sighed and answered it seeing an angry Hunter and a hurt Shawn, he let them in and they sat down on the bed. "What's up?" John asked.

"We need to talk to you about this whole you two and Chris feud. Tonight you saw Chris being beaten to a pulp and you stood and watched, you saw Adam and Shawn get hurt in the crossfire and you still stood and watch, that's not OK in my eyes it's not." Hunter said, John and Randy looked at the two older men.

"What do you want from us Hunter? we don't like the guy we never have and we never will ever." John said. "Look guys we understand that Adam is involved with Chris now and we're being supportive but there is no way in hell that we are ever going to be friends with him, he's an ass and a half" Randy said.

"We don't like him guys that's never going to change." John said, "Look this has to stop!" Shawn exclaimed. John and Randy looked at him wide eyed.

"You're all going to have to get along at some point. He's with Adam now and you care about Adam right?" Shawn asked. "Yeah" John said.

"Then you need to do this for him. You need to at least try and be there and support him." Shawn said.

"You can't support their relationship if you don't like who he is in a relationship with you can't, it's impossible…Please guys." Shawn said, he wanted everyone to get along.

"I can't….I just can't" Randy said, "I'm gonna go have my shower now." Randy said before storming off into the bathroom John sighed.

"Look guys, I like Adam I do but I am on Randy's side. He's my husband, he and Chris have always had issues that's never going to change the best we can hope for is politeness. I don't think Randy and Chris will ever be friends, neither will me and Chris be friends. He's said some REALLY hurtful things to me and I don't think I can ever forgive him for those things." John said.

"Look I promise to be nice and polite to him but I am not going out of my way to make friends with him…..I can't not after what we've been through for the years we've known one another. I'm sorry but that's all there is to it. You both have to accept it and so does Adam. Myself, Randy and Chris Jericho will never get along." John said Shawn and Hunter sighed, they hated this rift it was hard on them and mostly it was hard on Adam.

Adam was caught in the middle of his lover and his friends it was so hard on the blonde.

"OK as long as there's no biff between you guys I guess that's all we can hope for" Shawn said John nodded and smiled. "I think you should go, I'll handle Randy. he'll come around I promise" John said Shawn and Hunter smiled and hugged John and left.

John laid back on the bed and closed his eyes, he smiled as he felt Randy straddle his lap and start kissing his neck. "Baby we need to talk about this Chris thing," John said. "No we don't…..what we need to be doing is getting naked…..And getting dirty." Randy said sucking John's earlobe into his mouth.

"Fuck Randy….I'll let you have your way with me if you agree to be polite with Chris" John said, he knew Randy wouldn't give up sex, Randy groaned. "What's more important, you having sex or your hatred for Chris?" John asked.

"Fine, I will be polite, now let's fuck" Randy said John smiled, sex always got Randy to do what he wanted it was a very persuasive tool. He just hoped that this whole Chris thing wouldn't blow up in their faces, that everything would be OK for Adam's sake.

**Please Review…..**


	33. Healing A Kitten

**LUST IN THE WIND**

Chris gently laid Adam down on the huge king sized bed. "Baby? Look at me. How many fingers do you see?" Chris asked as he held two fingers up in front of Adam's eyes.

"Two. I'm...alright...not concussed...hurts..." Adam mewled as he gingerly rubbed the bruise forming on his left jaw and cheek. "You hit the pavement hard Adam. I'm taking you to the hospital, just to make sure you aren't concussed." Chris said, moving to pick Adam up again.

"No, please Chris. Trust me, I'm not concussed. I've been concussed, this feels nothing like a concussion." Adam protested. "Alright, but if you get weird on me, you are going." Chris stated firmly as he dug in the supply bag for the first aid kit. Adam nodded in agreement with a sigh.

The tawny storm chaser then got a face towel and opened one of the coolers. He soaked the towel and wrapped some ice in it. He then took a smaller wash cloth and dipped it in the icy water, he went back to his hurting lover.

"I'll be gentle, but it's gonna hurt baby, I'm sorry." Chris said tenderly as he sat on the side of the bed. He very gently placed the cloth on the broken skin of his precious blond beauty.

Adam hissed, his body tensed then relaxed as Chris tenderly stroked his brow. "Easy sweetheart. Why did you...oh well...I know why. I won't scold you. I would have jumped in to protect you. Drew is crazy! I don't want you going out of this room alone. Promise me." Chris' voice was loving but firm.

"Promise. Did Shawn get hurt? Ow!" Adam yelped as Chris put the cloth with the ice on the kitten's marred skin. "Not sure, I think he took a punch. It all happened so fast. We'll find out tomorrow. Right now, I'm only worried about you." Chris stated as he kept stroking Adam's brow.

"Are you hurt? He got your stomach and knee pretty good, let me see." Adam started to sit up, now more concerned about his boyfriend.

"Nuh uh, down kitty. I'm fine, nothing a good hot soak won't cure. You know, we have an oversized tub in there. How about I run us a nice, hot bath with some bubbles and we have a nice relaxing soak?" Chris asked, brow raised.

"That sounds heavenly my lion. I have some lavender bubble bath in my shower kit." Adam said pointed to his backpack. Chris gently kissed Adam and went to prepare their bath.

Chris was pleasantly surprised to not only find the lavender bubble bath, but a lavender scented candle as well in Adam's bag. He didn't know yet that Adam loved to take long hot baths and read in the tub, so he had brought a few things along in case he had the chance on the road. Chris got the bath and bathroom all prepared for their soak.

The storm chaser lifted his shirt, he wanted to see if he was bruised. He could then prepare Adam in case the bruise was bad. He pulled off his shirt and looked. There was some redness, but the bruise hadn't started yet, he was pleased.

As he finished getting everything ready, Chris thought of Pastor Helmsley, he knew Shawn had gotten hit, he just hoped it wasn't too bad. He'd find a way to check on Shawn in the morning.

When Jericho went back to the main room to tell Adam their bath was ready, he saw Adam curled up like a baby crying. His lion's heart nearly broke, Adam must never have a reason to cry, he deserved to only be happy. Chris climbed onto the bed behind his weeping blond, he pulled the beauty to him and wrapped Adam in his arms.

"Why the tears, honey?" Does it hurt that bad? Do you need a doctor after all?" Chris asked knowing that was not the problem, but he had to get Adam talking.

"No, I don't...need a ….fucking doctor...psychologist...maybe...see...I...told... broken...mess...everything...up." Adam spoke in hiccups between sobs. Chris bit his lip, he didn't have much experience in comforting people, especially a lover, but for his beautiful kitten he would try.

"Baby, you're not broken. Tell me what's wrong." Chris asked softly, stroking the blond locks with all the tenderness he could muster.

Adam sniffed deeply and palmed away his tears, he turned over to face his boyfriend, and Chris wrapped his body around the green eyed kitten. Adam had never felt more safe and secure in his life. He silently thanked God and Vince for sending him to Chris Jericho.

"It's my fault. All this fighting. First because John and I instantly felt like long, lost brothers. Now Drew is actually here, causing problems. If Shawn is hurt, that's my fault. You're being hurt fighting is my fault. Maybe I should just go bac..." Adam was silenced by Chris.

"NO! You don't even think that! You...don't really...want... No, you are mine now!" Chris spoke firmly but fear lived in his eyes. "No, I don't. I'm with you because I want to be. I just...I don't want anyone I care about hurt because of Drew and I." Adam assured Chris as he snuggled closer to his lion.

"It's not your fault, you didn't invite that bastard here. He came of his own accord. No one blames you." Chris said firmly, wrapping his lover in his arms even more. Then Chris suddenly remembered...their bath was waiting.

"Come kitten." Chris got up off the bed and picked Adam up easily, bridal style and carried him to the bathroom. Adam's tears turned to a bit of laughter as the strong lion carried him to their bath.

Chris gently put the blond down and started stripping the clothes off the beautiful kitten's body. While it was sensual, it wasn't sexual, at least not at the moment, the beauty needed comfort first.

The only light came from two candles, one from Adam's bag, the other was courtesy of the hotel. While they had talked, the water had cooled to the perfect temperature, still steamy hot, but not enough to burn tender skin.

Chris stripped quickly, then got in the tub first, he held his arms up to Adam. The lithe blond slipped into the water and settled between the lion's muscular legs, his back against Chris' chest. Adam gathered his long hair and swept it all over his right shoulder.

Adam's head rested against Chris' strong shoulder and the lion's arms went around the kitten's abdomen. Jericho scooted them down further in the water. As a final touch, quiet classical music played in the background.

"Lion, this is wonderful. I wish...well...you are so different when we're alone. It's like Jericho disappears at the door. Am I seeing Chris Irvine?" Adam asked as he settled into the water a bit more.

"I...yeah, I suppose so. I have to be Jericho out there, it's where I get my confidence. I'm...scared of storms...no, no...how to put it...I'm afraid of the damage they do, like with happened with mom. Jericho doesn't have that fear, he's arrogant and full of ego. You understand?" Chris asked quietly, hoping the blond understood what he was trying to say.

Suddenly Adam understood Chris so much better. The lion was a scared little boy at times, and he'd never had anyone to share that with, to understand him, to care about him and to support him. "I do Chris, I really do. I am glad you can be real with me. I know it can't be easy to expose yourself to like that. I treasure it, thank you." Adam turned his head and kissed the tawny haired man on the cheek.

"Thanks Adam." Chris said all he needed and it was all Adam needed to hear. He wrapped his legs around his blond, he formed a human cloak around his kitten. "Now, about you kitten. Don't feel bad, like I said, you did not invite Drew here. It is not your fault." Chris said with a kiss to Adam's long, graceful neck.

"I know you're right, but...I...the Orton's especially. You and them...I feel like I'm making your problems with them worse. I want to be friends with John, but if I had to, I would chose you over him, without question." The beauty said with a touch of sadness.

"My problem with them goes way back and should not affect you and John. I'm glad you're friends, I really am. I will never ask or expect you to choose, ever. Baby if you want to spend an evening with them, you go and I'll be here waiting for you when you come back." Chris said with a nibble to Adam's shoulder.

"I appreciate that, I really do. I just wish we could ALL be friends." Adam sighed and turned his head a bit to give Chris access to his delicious skin.

Chris' hand slid down Adam's hard abdomen. The kitten sighed contentedly as his foot hit the drain lever, he let some of the cooler water out, then with his toes he turned on the hot water, making their bath hot and steamy once again. Chris chuckled at the dexterity of Adam's toes.

Chris' hand kept wandering over his lover's soapy, warm, lavender scented skin. "Oh, what's this now?" A low growl came from the lion as his fingers lightly grazed the kittens semi hard cock.

Adam gasped as Chris' hand made contact with his shaft. "What is what?" Adam asked pretending not to know what Chris was up to. "Dunno, some long, thick, hard thing under all those bubbles." Chris teased as he wrapped his hand around Adam's cock and gave it a quick stroke, much too quick in Adam's opinion.

The kitten's hips gave a thrust and a whine escaped over his pouty lips. "Please lion" the blond whispered hotly. "What kitty? Please what?" the tawnier blond asked as he bit down on Adam's shoulder.

Adam whined and mewled, "touch me." Chris rubbed his hands over the the kitten's hard abdomen, "Is this where you want me to touch you?" Chris asked, again nibbling on his blond's shoulder. "No. Please lion, you know where." Adam whined again. He vowed he wouldn't beg, he could be just as stubborn as his lion.

"Here then?" Chris ran his hands lightly over the muscular, but soft skinned inner thighs of the leggy blond. He vowed he would make Adam beg for his touch. Who would cave, lion or kitten?

Adam played dirty, he wiggled his pert ass over Chris' hard, growing length. The storm chaser gave a startled gasp. "Problem lion?" Adam asked in his own teasing tone. "Yes, a beautiful problem. A luscious ass teasing me, like this..." Chris husked in Adam's ear as he simultaneously grasped the kitten's cock and slid a wet finger barely slid into Adam's tight pucker.

"AH!" Adam cried out like a wanton whore, on a busy corner on Saturday night. "You like that, my finger fucking your little hole?" Chris teased, wiggling his finger in the tight heat, his thumb pressing into the slit of Adam's cock. The blond came undone and let out a cross between a surprised squeak and pleasured moan.

"Yeah, I thought so, you like it don't you. Do you want more baby? More of my touches? Make you feel so good?" Chris asked with a long, wet lick to Adam's cheek.

As much as Adam wanted it he wasn't going to beg. The younger blond wanted to make the older blond beg to be allowed to fuck him. The contest was set.

Adam responded by sliding his wet body over Chris', pressing his ass once again over the lion's now aching cock. Chris' normally low rumbling growl came out more like a growling whimper. The journalist appeared to have the upper hand over the storm chaser.

Chris regained his composure, he would not be topped from the bottom. Chris Irvine was gone and Chris Jericho came out in full force. "Bad, bad kitty!" Chris scolded, but affection for his kitten shone in his eyes.

Adam again ground his ass over Chris' shaft. With a roaring growl, Chris suddenly stood up, water cascading down his bronzed skin, he took Adam with him, tossing the wet blond over his shoulder.

The lion hastily blew out the candles and carried his blond conquest to the bed. He gently tossed the kitten down onto the covers.

The lion groaned inwardly as he looked down at his beautiful lover. Adam looked exquisite, desirable, and absolutely delicious.

The blond landed on the bed with a soft grunt. While his hair wasn't wet, it was damp from the steaming tub, some of it fell over his eyes. The green orbs were nearly black with desire, half lidded, long lashes fluttered against his skin.

One arm was tossed over his head, bent to frame his hair that fell in golden waves over the pillow. His other arm fell across his abdomen, like he was preparing to caress his bronzed flesh.

The kittens left leg was bent at the knee, his foot flat on the bed. His right leg was out straight from his body, long and curvy in just the right places. The journalist's chest was moving as his breath came in deep inhales and exhales, as it indicated his desire and anticipation.

The blonds beautiful, full lips were slightly parted, pulling in the ragged breaths of wanton need and desire. The kitten's body screamed out to be taken and used, cared for and treasured.

"My fucking hell, you are so beautiful. I...I...don't deserve you." Chris voice was husky, dry and ragged with emotion, desire, want and need.

Upon hearing his lover's words, Adam lust darkened eyes fluttered open, his head turned slightly to look at Chris. His heart fluttered and his stomach clenched, the lion was so damn handsome.

Chris stood at his full height, straight and proud. His tawny locks, also damp from the steamy water shone like burnished gold, dark, but with a few highlights that were becoming lighter with more exposure to the sun.

His arms hung at his sides, their muscles flexing and relaxing as his fists curled and uncurled in impatient need and desire. The lion's legs were shoulder width apart, his muscular thighs twitched occasionally, making them quiver with anticipation.

The storm chaser's cock was fully erect, hard, throbbing and leaking as it moved against his hard, nearly six pack abdomen. His chest heaved from the deep breaths he took, trying to keep himself under tight control, or else would take his kitten too hard, too rough, and that he would never do.

Chris' lips were curled into a smirk, he knew what he wanted but didn't deserve, or so he thought. His nostrils flared with each deep intake of breath.

The lions sapphire blue eyes burned dark with desire, want and need, but they also held a questioning doubt, did he, the arrogant, egotistical bastard, storm chaser deserve someone like Adam? Adam, who was so kind, sweet and desirable.

Adam solved Chris' dilema with five simple words and a simple action. He raised his arms and held them out towards Chris, "Come to me, my lion." The lion simply nodded and fell into the kitten's arms. They sighed deeply in chorus.

Adam nuzzled Chris' neck, taking in his lion's comforting scent, the spicy maleness penetrating through the lavender of their bath. "My handsome lion, it's me that doesn't deserve you." Adam said quietly.

"The I guess that makes us both undeserving. Okay then, I'll get up and get my own room." Chris said as he let Adam go and started to get up. He was teasing his kitten, Adam knew this, but he still wanted to play with his lion. "Okay, see you in the morning." the blond actually managed to say it seriously enough for Chris to almost believe him for a few seconds.

Chris, played along and started to get out of the big bed, but Adam pulled him back down. "You...wouldn't really leave me now would you" Adam said as he playfully, but sexily splayed his body out for his lion.

The lion growled, the game was over as he pulled Adam to him for a deep, but passionate kiss. "Never" Chris murmured over Adam's lips as he broke the kiss. The blond smiled softly, it was his turn to work his magic on his lion.

Adam flipped their bodies around so that the lion was on his back, his lips immediately kissed his lion's neck. "Let your kitten take care of you my lion." Adam whispered, his mouth nibbled on the tawny man's ear.

Chris had no chance to answer as the kitten's lips nibbled their way down the lion's bronzed skin. Adam nipped and sucked at Chris' nipples, causing the lion to growl deeply. Jericho fought the urge to flip them and take his kitten, but his lover's mouth felt so good, he decided to let his blond play.

The lighter blond licked and laved his tongue over the darker pink, hard nubs the lion's nipples had become. Chris ran his fingers through his kitten's blond locks, tried to growl in pleasure, instead of the whimpers and moans that were coming out.

When Chris thought he couldn't take it any more, the kitten's mouth moved away from the aroused nipples and kissed and licked down the storm chaser's torso. Chris trembled, he loved the treatment from the sweet mouth of his blond beauty.

When Adam got to the the treasure he'd been aiming for, he purred softly and took a long, flat lick from the base of Chris' cock, along the thick under vein then dipped his tongue into the leaking slit.

Chris moaned, "More kitten, please." It had a been a long, long time since a mouth had been on his cock and never one as warm and sweet as Adam's.

Adam took his turn to tease, "More what my lion? Another root beer? More food?" Adam asked, as he once again barely lapped at the pre cum gathering at the small slit of Chris' cockehead.

"Put that slutty mouth around my cock, now!" the growled with a thrust of his hips. Adam chuckled softly, he sure had his lion worked up. "Like this?" Adam asked, then proceeded to take all of Chris down in one motion. Adam had been blessed with nearly no gag reflex, so taking his rather well endowed lover down from tip to base was easy, for him.

Chris was unprepared for just how talented his lover's mouth was. No one had ever been able to swallow his entire length before, he didn't just growl in pleasure, he yowled it loudly.

"Mother fucking hell!" the storm chaser screamed. Adam smiled as he began to bob slowly up and down the entire thick length. He then took gentle nips of the tightly stretched skin. Chris had never felt anything so good in his life.

The lion's legs shook. For all his dominance in the bed, just now his kitten was the one giving him pleasure, making him moan and whimper and he liked it.

The lithe blond continued to lick and suck on the lion's shaft, his cock was just as needy. His hand slid down between his own legs and began pulling and tugging. He settled into a rhythm of licking, sucking, and bobbing his head on Chris, and sliding his hand up and down his own shaft, pleasuring himself.

Chris' hands were threaded in Adam's golden locks, neither man could form words as their climaxes built. With a growling roar, Chris exploded into Adam's mouth, and the blond drank and swallowed the delicious hot seed of his lover.

Before Adam could think, he was on his back, and his length was in the lion's mouth, bringing him to a screaming eruption, as Chris swallowed down all of the kitten's offering. He sucked Adam dry, then slowly pulled off the tasty cock.

Both men were panting hard. Chris fell onto his back, and pulled Adam against him and held him close. The kitten rested his head on Chris' chest, the strong beat of his heart calming him. The lion's fingers toyed in Adam's hair. They sighed together in satisfaction.

Chris lifted Adam's chin gently with his fingers. He kissed the kittens, plump, swollen lips. The lion's tongue slipped into the hot mouth. Adam turned more on his side as he let his own tongue lap at Chris', they tasted the mixed essences of their experience.

Their sweet kiss soon turned deep and more passionate as their bodies began to reawaken. Hands started caressing already damp skin. Fingers lightly teased, tickled, feathered and flew over each other. Their panting and moaning increased.

Chris put the kitten on his back, Adam looked up into the beautiful blue eyes of his tawny gold lion. Chris' fingers brushed a few strands of blond silk away from Adam's eyes. The green orbs were slightly dilated and once again lust darkened, he was truly, golden, truly beautiful, truly his and his alone.

"My treasure" Chris whispered softly as he closed his eyes and kissed Adam with a deeply loving passion. Adam's arms went around Chris' back and pulled his lion closer, his left leg went around the storm chasers trim waist. It was if the kitten was trying to pull Chris into his very skin.

As they rubbed against each other and their cocks touched, electric shocks coursed through their bronzed bodies.

"Take me" "I want you" were uttered at the same moment by the two lovers. Chris reached over and took the bottle of lube from the drawer and slicked up his fingers.

"Is this what you want little kitten, my fingers in your tight heat, opening you up, prepping you for my thick, juicy cock?" the lion teased with a hot whisper. Chris' words went right through Adam's brain, down his spine and into his groin, where his belly burned hot for his lover. "Yes, please, yes" Adam moaned softly.

The lion tapped Adam's thigh, "open for me, spread those luscious legs for your lion, let me see that tight little pucker, your cock, so hard and needy for touch" the tawny haired man growled softly. The kitten spread his legs and pulled up his knees, exposing his body, giving it up to his lion, oh so willingly, so willingly.

Chris lips crushed against Adam's as his finger slipped into the tight heat of his kitten. Adam rocked his hips, pulling the finger in deeper. It didn't take long until two of the lion's fingers were imbedded deeply, scissoring opening the hot channel as much as possible.

"Please lion, enough, please, oh please just take me" Adam cried out as Chris sucked on his lover's neck, making his claim once again. The storm chaser let out a rumbling chuckle.

"Such and impatient little kitty" Chris said, but removed his fingers and in one motion, he thrust his cock into the tight heat and grasped Adam's hard shaft firmly. "Holy fuck!" Adam cried out. As well as Chris had prepped him, it still hurt and the burn made a blinding white pain.

"Easy little sweetheart" Chris cooed softly as he kissed Adam's naval, sending a wave of pleasure through the kitten's body, allowing him to relax.

Adam thrust his hips, indicating it was okay for Chris to move again. With a passionate kiss the lion set and almost languid pace. His hand that encircled Adam's shaft matched the slow tempo of his thrusts into the hot silk of Adam's pleasure portal.

Every third thrust, Chris would roll his hips and his cock would hit Adam's prostate, as he did this, he would then press his thumb lightly into the leaking slit of Adam's shaft. The sound Adam made was a combination of a whine, moan and mewl of absolute, delicious, whorish pleasure.

Chris adored the sound and movements his lover would make. The way Adam's head thrashed from side to side on the pillow was all the older lover needed to know he was sending Adam higher and higher into the sexual heavens.

The lion was in his own sexual paradise as Adam would clench and unclench his ass muscles, nearly choking his cock in the already burning, hot silken heat.

"So beautiful. Who's little kitty are you? Hum? Are you my whore, my dirty little cum slut?" Chris husked out in the blond's ear. Adam loved the "dirty" talk and it made him even hotter.

"Yes lion, yours only yours. I'm your dirty whore." Adam whimpered. He bucked his hips and when his bundle of nerves was struck by the lions cock, his back arched off the bed, pressing his body against Chris'.

"Faster for fucks sake please! Pound me into the mattress, please Chrissy, please!" Adam wailed. He loved the slow, loving pace, but now the lion's hand was about to make him cum and he needed it faster.

"What my boyfriend wants, his lover will provide. Wrap your legs around my waist and hang on" Chris said firmly, he too was wanting to go faster, but he had waited for Adam's cue.

Chris stared an almost brutal pace. Adam was nearly bouncing under his lover. The lion's cock now thrust into Adam's bundle of nerves every time. His hand tightened around the kitten's cock and he added a twist to his wrist, as his fist flew up and down the pre cum slicked shaft.

Adam had never been taken this hard before, and he loved it. Sweat slicked both their bodies, grunts and groans from the lion blended with moans and mewls from the kitten.

"I'm...gonna...cumming my lion! Oh fuck!" Adam cried, tears fell from his eyes, his body arched so high off the bed it was a wonder it didn't snap in half. His cock erupted, wave after wave of creamy, white hot seed spilled over Chris' hand and flowed down his sides from the pool gathering on his abdomen.

Adam's portal clenched down on Chris' cock and with a yell of "ADAM!" Chris filled his kitten to the point where it spilled out of his hole, and ran down his thighs. When he was finally empty, Chris gently pulled out of the tight tunnel. The lion bent down and took a lick of his seed, then lapped up Adam's remains from his belly.

He kissed Adam deeply, letting the younger blond taste their mix. It was delicious and passionate.

The lion flipped their bodies again and laying on his back, pulled Adam to him, wrapping the kitten in a cocoon of trembling flesh. Adam loved the tight way Chris held him after sex. He felt cared for and cherished, something he had only ever gotten since sleeping with Chris.

They fell asleep, exhausted and happy, not caring that they smelled of sweat and musky sex, it comforted them.

They were blissful. Tomorrow the fight would make them sore and bruises would show, but for now, all was quite on the storm front.

But, there were more storms predicted, both weather related and personal. Would they be the chasers or the chased?

**Please Review…..**


	34. Bad Day Great Night

**LUST IN THE WIND**

"Who was that?" Randy asked as he came out of the bathroom with his toothbrush in his mouth. John found it hard to understand what the hell he said. "What did you say?" John asked as he tied his shoes up. Randy took his toothbrush out of his mouth. "I asked who was on the phone." Randy said. "Oh, Adam, he told me he and Chris are headed towards Dodge City so I figured we should go that way" John said, Randy nodded. "OK sounds good, did you call Hunter?" Randy asked. "No I'll talk to him at breakfast" John said Randy nodded and smiled, he finished his primping and he headed into the bedroom to finish packing up his things.

"Where do you feel like eating?" Randy asked. "I think we should just pick up something and eat on the road, the trip to Dodge City is five and a half hours" John said, Randy nodded. "Yeah sounds good, it's going to be a long day ahead, if we don't run into any issues we should be there by 3 this afternoon." Randy said. "I hope we run into a storm, Hunter needs it. He's feeling more and more down about this. He wants to get the probes out there to get the data. This whole thing is stressing him out, and then stressing Shawn out in the process." John said Randy nodded and smiled.

"Yeah I know. I feel bad for them, they have both worked hard, they need this." Randy said John nodded and smiled. They finished packing their things and getting ready and they packed up their car. "So where are we headed Ran?" Hunter asked. "Adam called John, he told him they were going towards Dodge City Kansas, so I think we should go in that direction. We should just pick up some breakfast and head out." Randy said, Hunter nodded and smiled. "Cool, let's get goin then." Hunter said Randy smiled and nodded. They headed out and stopped for some breakfast pastries and some coffee and they headed out for the long journey towards Dodge City.

"So did you call your mom back?" John asked his husband as they drove. "Nah." Randy said John sighed. "Randy what is going on with you? She's been calling you for days now why won't you talk with her?" John asked. "I don't feel like it John." Randy said John sighed. "Well I'll ring her then." John said. He grabbed his phone and went through his contacts before it came to Elaine's number. "DON'T" Randy snapped. "What the hell is going on Orton?" John asked. "We had a little fight." Randy said. "About what?" John asked. "She doesn't want me doing this anymore, being a storm chaser, she wants us to go home and lead our normal lives, which is good and all but I don't want to John." Randy said.

"We're going to have to when the season is over Ran," John said. "I know but she's been nagging me, asking me about why I do this, and telling me it's not a good life for you and how she wants grandchildren and how are we supposed to have them when we're doing something so dangerous." Randy said, John sighed. "Where the hell did this grandchildren thing come from?" John asked. "We've never even discussed it." John said. "I know, I guess she just see's all her friends having grandchildren and she has none." Randy said. "Well maybe she should nag Becky or Nate about it, they would have the easier way of having kids, unlike us who would have to adopt." John said Randy nodded.

"Yeah I told her that and she just blew me off. She made me really angry when she said I wasn't being a good husband to you though." Randy said, John shook his head. "You're the best husband in the world, she just doesn't understand Ran, she doesn't understand that we are bonding over this, that we have fun together. She just doesn't comprehend what happens on the road I guess" John said, Randy sighed. "I guess so, you'd tell me if you weren't happy right? I mean if you wanted to go home and be normal you'd tell me?" Randy asked, John nodded. "Of course I would." John said. "But you have nothing to worry about as long as we're safe and together then I am fine." John said Randy smiled.

"Good" Randy said John smiled. He looked down at the radar and noticed the wind speeds were picking up. "I think we have something coming." John said. Randy glanced down and nodded. "Yeah looks like we have a big one coming our way." Randy said John smiled and nodded. He picked up the radio and radioed in Hunter and Shawn telling them about the wind speeds and the tornado warnings that were now coming in. "Is it time to play the game?" John asked. "Hell yes!" Hunter exclaimed, then John and Randy heard Hunter being scolded for saying the word hell. John and Randy just laughed, Hunter and Shawn were so amazing together. They were an awesome team, professionally and personally.

"Where's this thing headed?" Randy asked, John looked and saw, "It looks to be going in the open fields around Pratt, Kansas, take County Road 24."John said, Randy nodded. "We should step on it, get there and put the probes up." Randy said, John nodded. "Hit it then baby" John said Randy smiled and put his foot down and took off Hunter and Shawn followed and they arrived in Wellington in half the time, they looked up and saw the tornado was forming right above them, the black clouds were rolling around and it was hailing like crazy. Randy pulled over. "Stay here, me and Hunter will do this." Randy said John smiled and nodded and he watched as Randy and Hunter got to work on setting the probes out.

Once they were out, Randy and Hunter got back in their cars and they drove to safety a few miles back, just watching as the tornado circulated the area. John took down all the data that he was receiving. "It's gonna be a monster baby" Randy said John nodded. "Yeah it is. I hope we get this. I really do or Hunter is going to go insane." John said. Randy nodded. "There it is, massive tornado coming down! it's coming down!" Randy exclaimed. John watched as Randy got so excited over the tornado. "This things' going to be a violent tornado." John said. "It's beautiful." Randy said. John grabbed his camera and took some pictures of the storm, it was indeed beautiful. "It's really moving slow, it's almost stationary." Randy said John nodded.

John smiled as he watched it, the storm was amazing. The tornado was clocking winds of over 100 miles per hour. John and Randy watched as the storm just disappeared into thin air. They heard a large yell coming from the radio, Hunter was pissed off he missed it again. It seemed like everything was going against them. "Shit" Randy muttered, he felt so bad for Hunter, he really did. He hated that Hunter wasn't getting what he wanted. He got out of the car and helped Hunter put the probes back onto the truck then they headed off to Dodge city. They got there three hours later. They got rooms at the Holiday Inn Express where Chris and Adam were also staying.

They grabbed their gear and headed to their rooms. "Hunter would you talk to me?" Shawn asked. "Not now Shawn, I'm not in the mood." Hunter said Shawn sighed and left Hunter alone, he felt so horrible for his husband. Shawn walked out of the room and went over to the Orton room. He knocked and John let him in. "I'll go speak with Hunter." Randy said leaving Shawn and John alone. He walked over to the Helmsley room and walked inside and sat with Hunter. "I just feel so frustrated I don't know what to do anymore, maybe I should just pack it in and leave" Hunter said. "You can't give up Hunter. it's going to happen for us I know it is." Randy said. "When though?" Hunter asked. "You just have to have faith Hunter. you can't shut us out. you can't." Randy said.

"You're right, I'm sorry." Hunter said, Randy smiled. "Let's chill out for a while then we can go out to dinner, then have a nice night not thinking or talking about storms." Randy suggested. "Sure Ran, thanks." Hunter said, Randy smield and hugged his mentor before leaving. He got back to his room and Shawn left him and John alone. Randy just hoped that it would happen for Hunter, he didn't think Hunter could make it through another defeat.

**THAT NIGHT**

while Shawn was gone to invite Chris and Adam to dinner, Hunter was making plans, Hunter wanted his boy toy and he was going to have him. He made the bed and he lit some candles. When Shawn came back Hunter crashed his lips onto Shawn's and devoured his husbands lips he started to nibble on Shawn's bottom lip getting a moan in response he pulled away from Shawn's lips to take off Shawn's shirt and discard It onto the floor. Hunter dropped to his knees in front of his lover and started to unbuckle Shawn's belt and buttons on his pants he took off Shawn's jeans and threw them onto the floor near the rest of the clothes.

He started to kiss at Shawn's hip bone and ran his tongue lightly above the waist band of his lover's underwear. He slowly started to inch his lover's underwear down with his teeth until they were pooled around Shawn's ankles Shawn stepped out of them and kicked them away. Shawn's semi hard erection was out into the open Hunter smirked and started to lick at the mushroom head tasting Shawn's precome.

Hunter began leaving a trail of kisses all over Shawn's hard cock until finally swallowing him hole Shawn growled in satisfaction "Oh fuck Hunter" Hunter smiled as he kept up the pace swirling his tongue all over his partners member with his left hand Hunter began fondling Shawn's balls rolling them around in his hands his mouth left Shawn's member and started sucking on his balled while his hand moved to stroke Shawn hard and slow just the way Shawn liked it "Oh god…baby please Hunter….I need …please Hunter I need you I want you so fucking bad."

Hunter stood up and disposed himself of his jeans and underwear pulling Shawn into another passion filled kiss and leading him back over to the bed, he pushed Shawn down and smiled he straddled Shawn's hips and bent down for another heated kiss, he then moved to start laying kisses on Shawn's jaw line slowly moving to Shawn's neck where he started nibbling and biting and sucking at the tender flesh "stop fucking around already Hunter I need you NOW!" Shawn growled, Hunter chuckled before whispering into Shawn's ear "You can't rush perfection Shawnie" Hunter said, Shawn glared at him "fuck perfection I just want your cock in my ass NOW DO IT."

Hunter leaned over to the night stand to retrieve the lube they had he squirted some onto his fingers before inserting one into Shawn's pucker Shawn arched his back moaning profanity as Hunter worked his finger inside of him Hunter pulled his finger out before slamming back in with 2 "oh fuck Shawnie you are so fucking tight" he moaned he began scissoring his fingers trying to get Shawn ready for him he began to curl his index finger until he found that spot that made Shawn turn into a begging slut.

Just as he was thinking about it he found it "oh fuck shit Hunter keep doing that oh fuck yeah …..not enough Hunter need more…need you now.." Shawn demanded. Hunter pulled his fingers out of Shawn and began coating his cock with lube he lined himself at Shawn's entrance leaning down to kiss at Shawn's abs before pushing himself fully into his husband Shawn let out a loud cry "FUCK" Hunter began a slow pace thrusting in and out of Shawn "Shawnie you are so tight your ass is like a vice around my dick" Shawn was clawing at the bed sheets below him "Fuck me harder Hunter…..please harder and faster how I like it with your huge dick shoved up my ass hitting the spot."

Hunter began thrusting harder and faster into Shawn he grabbed hold of Shawn's member and began stroking it with perfect timing with his thrusts "oh I'm so close Shawnie fuck I love you"I love you too Hunter FFFFFUUUUCCCCCKKK" and with that Shawn came hard coating himself and Hunter in his own cum. Hunter leaned down and started licking Shawn clean but kept on thrusting once twice three time before "oh fuck….shit yeah Shawn your ass is so tight fuck….fuck….shit YESSSS!" Hunter came inside of Shawn filling his lovers ass up with his seed. It was the perfect ending to a crappy day.

**MEANWHILE**

"Let's go for a swim." John said dragging Randy down to the hotel pool, Randy smiled and followed him happily. John looked at his husband and smirked. He pulled his shirt off and ditched his shoes, socks, jeans and boxers, Randy watched amused at what John was doing, he saw him run outside and jump into the pool. "Coming in?" John asked, Randy smiled and nodded.

He undressed and jumped into the pool. He swam over to John and wrapped him in his arms and kissed him deeply. "I love you." John said softly. He felt like he needed to say those words to Randy.

"I love you too baby" Randy said. He leaned in and placed a slow loving kiss on John's lips. John wrapped his arms around Randy's neck and deepened the kiss. "Wanna go to the room?" Randy asked John shook his head. "I want you here." John said Randy grinned. "You sure? Anyone could come out and see us" Randy asked, John smiled. "I'm sure baby….I want this. Now." John said Randy smiled and nodded. He kissed John deeply and pushed him against the granite pool wall. He knew the pool was clean, there was a notice saying the water was changed out on a weekly basis.

John groaned as the rough wall came in contact with his back, it was a mix of pleasure from Randy's kisses and pain from the wall. They both seemed to balance the other out. John wrapped his legs around Randy's waist. "Ran" John said whispering. "Yeah?" Randy asked. "Make love to me" John said, Randy smiled and nodded. He lined his cock up at John's entrance and slowly pushed in. John gasped at the sudden intrusion, Randy stilled his movements and looked into John's eyes. "You OK?" he asked, he didn't want John to be hurt, that was the last thing he wanted to do. John sighed and rested his head in the crook of Randy's shoulder and neck.

"Yeah…Just move." John said, Randy nodded. He pulled out and moved in slowly but hard, John groaned, it was starting to feel more pleasurable. "Yes Randy….God you feel so good inside of me." John moaned, Randy smirked, he loved it when John would talk dirty it turned him on like never before.

"Yeah? Does it feel good baby?" Randy asked John nodded. "Yeah…You're filling me up like never before….I can feel your cock twitching." John said, Randy's eyes rolled into the back of his head.

"Fuck baby…You're turning me on…..Fuck John you're just so tight and hot." Randy lifted John's ass up off his cock and slammed him back down. The water around them was moving and going over the edge. All you could hear was the splashing of the water and the groans, moans, whimpers and whispers of the two married men making love in their pool. "Shit baby…..So close." Randy warned John. John sighed happily.

"Cum baby." John said sucking Randy's earlobe into his mouth and nibbling on the lobe. Randy gasped and he came filling John up with his cum. The cum slipped down John's thighs and into the pool, neither man cared though. "Cum Johnny." Randy said he moved with John's hands using the friction to get John off. "Yes Randy YES YES YES!" John cried out as he came all in the pool water. It was again, the perfect ending to a crappy day.

**Please Review…..**


	35. No Science

**LUST IN THE WIND**

Adam woke and stretched, "Ow!" Why did his jaw hurt and why were there scabs on his knees? He then remembered. Drew had hit him during a fight. Chris? Where was Chris? He looked at the clock next to the bed, it was four in the morning.

Adam then relaxed when the bathroom door popped open, there was his lion, freshly showered and fully dressed for the day, shower kit in hand. "Did I wake you kitty? I'm sorry." Chris said with a soft smile.

"No lion, I just...you weren't there...I..you're up early." Adam said, changing his topic in mid sentence. "I'm sorry. Forgive me? One of those bad boyfriend mistakes." Chris said a bit sadly, he had a reason for getting up early, but he didn't mean to hurt Adam's feelings of not waking up with him, especially after they had made love.

Adam in his naked beauty, got up out of the bed and walked over to his boyfriend, "It's alright. You're here." Adam hugged Chris, pulling back when the lion let out a small hiss. "Chris?" Adam asked looking worried. "I'm okay, just a little tender from the fight." Chris explained, hoping Adam would be satisfied with that.

Chris had gotten up early to shower to hide the horrible bruise from Adam. Drew had punched him in the gut, and during the night, the bruise had gotten worse.

Before Chris could stop him, Adam lifted up his t-shirt. "Chris! You need a doctor!" Adam was upset. "I'll go if you do." Chris retorted, but not in an angry tone. Adam looked in the mirror attached to the dresser, his jaw was bruised. "Mine doesn't hurt, yours does!" Adam was worried about his boyfriend.

"I promise, I've had worse from storms. Now, go shower, we gotta hit the road. We'll decide were at breakfast." Chris said, giving Adam a soft kiss.

Two hours later, the storm chaser and journalist were sipping their coffee, looking at the lap top. Adam popped the last bite of his biscuit into his mouth.

They had managed to leave before the tour group was even up, they had laughed knowing they would not be followed.

"Central western Kansas, Dodge City. We can be there around one in the afternoon. You can tell John, but make sure Brock doesn't follow them. I want to know how Shawn is." Chris said as he pulled out his wallet to pay for their bill and tip their server.

They settled in for a long drive. Adam called John and told him where they were going. As much as Chris was disliked by the Orton's they weren't fools either, so they, along with the Hunter and Shawn were now on their way to Dodge City.

Adam made sandwiches and they at lunch as they drove from Oklahoma into Kansas. When they stopped for fuel, they would jog around. Adam discovered he looked forward to these little runs. It kept him not only alert but from gaining weight as well.

The further west they drove, the cloudier it got, and a large thunder heads loomed on the horizon. Adam's hand hardy ever left Chris' thigh as they drove along. Occasionally, Chris would lace his fingers with Adam's, they seemed to always need to be touching each other.

Chris stopped for fuel one last time about seventy five miles out side of Dodge City in the town of Pratt, Kansas. When they were pulling out, the Orton's and Helmsley's pulled in. Hunter and Randy had driven hard, but they had caught up.

"Beep, beep, beep" the lap top alerted the journalist and storm chaser that a weather warning had been issued. But the well seasoned storm chaser didn't really need the alert.

"Find us a road to that" Chris pointed out the window to a huge thunderhead that had mushroomed out from nothing.

_"A severe thunder storm warning is in effect until two fifteen pm for Gray county and until three pm for Ford county. This includes the town of Cimmaron and Dodge City. The storm stretches for nearly fifteen miles. This is a dangerous storm, winds are gusting to..."_ Chris clicked off the radio, he knew where he was going.

"Turn right on County Road 22, Chris." Adam said looking at the atlas and computer mapping system. "All open fields again, so that's good." Chris said turning the Escalade down the county road he been instructed. It was a very good gravel road.

"Tighten up your seatbelt babe" Chris said as the rain started, they didn't have to punch the core, but rain fell from the leading edge clouds. When they came to M Road, Chris took a few minutes to study the roads and storm movement.

"Rotation Chris, look!" Adam pointed to the lowering wall cloud where rotation had begun. "You're getting good sweetheart." Chris said proudly as he gave Adam a quick kiss. "We'd better take County Road 24, this could shift." Chris turned right, then in two and half miles, turned left.

"Storm is moving the other way." Adam said softly. Thinking Chris was trying to protect him again. "Wait kitten, just wait." Chris said with a smirk, he knew what Adam was thinking. He pulled over and parked where Road 24 met with K Road. The numbered roads ran north south, the lettered roads ran east west. "Here we will be as close as can be safe." Chris said confidently. Adam shook his head but trusted Chris, the storm seemed to be moving further away from them.

Once again, they only used their video cameras. "I see Hunter" Chris shouted over the wind and thunder. "TORNADO!" Adam yelled and pointed to the funnel that had descended, then dust and debris flew up as the point of the wind hit the ground.

Chris had a new lens on his camera, he was getting fantastic close ups. The storm was a wedge tornado, narrow on the ground and growing wider and wider as it came from the cloud.

"F3 again. Great storm! Look at that!" Chris' excited voice cut through the wind, a bolt of lightning had flashed out in a splintering arc from the funnel. Adam moved to get closer shots on Chris and less of the storm. It always amazed Adam how childlike Chris got watching the storms. Adam refocused, he took a close up of Chris' face. He caught Chris in a moment when the camera was away from his face.

The storm chaser was smiling softly, his blue eyes were open wide, hardly daring to blink, afraid to miss something, the sapphires darted from sky to earth, left to right, trying to take it all in at once. He was adorably handsome.

The tornado was turning to move slowly towards them, almost like a finger drawing circles in the dirt.

Suddenly Chris put his camera on his shoulder again, he turned to his left and focused. "No Hunter, it's gonna shift, move it more this way!" Chris muttered watching Randy and Hunter as they placed the probe in what they thought would be the direct path of the tornado. Chris could tell by the twist of the upper level clouds, that the storm was going to turn and shift directions.

"It missed his probe, not by much but it still missed." Chris shouted to Adam. "You could have..." Adam words were stopped when Chris shot him a warning glare. Adam gave Chris a look that said "sorry", and the lion smiled at him.

The storm gave them a good thirty minutes of film before it finally roped out and diminished. They were back in the SUV as the pouring rains came.

While they waited, Adam booked them a room on the first floor of the Holiday Inn Express in Dodge City, he got another king sized bed, it was natural now.

Chris was studying the radar and looking at the skies, "We're done today. It's dropped humidity, there's not enough upper level moisture to form another tornado." Chris said as the ran fell, the occasional ping of hail bounced off the vehicle.

"This is great footage. That new lens got me even closer shots. Cole should get me a good price this time." Chris said as he packed away his camera. "I hope so lion. I got some cute shots of you." Adam said with a teasing tone. The lion just rolled his eyes, glad he had final approval of the television special.

"Want to do anything tonight? Movie? Bowling?" Chris asked his boyfriend, he wanted to make sure he wasn't a boring companion. "Will you be mad if I say no? I'd just like to grab some hot food and curl up in bed, watch some TV or a movie. I'm really exhausted. Someone wore me out last night." Adam said with a smiling yawn.

He wasn't thrilled to go out with a bruise on his face either. It was bad enough at breakfast when the waitress gave Chris some rather nasty looks. He finally had to pull her aside when he had gotten up to go to the bathroom and explain. Adam had been afraid Chris was going to have boiling hot coffee poured in his lap as the waitress thought Chris had hit him.

"I don't mind kitten. I just want to make sure you're happy and content." Chris said with soft caress to his lover's cheek. Adam nuzzled into the touch, "I am happy and content, being with you." Adam replied softly, kissing the palm of Chris' hand. "My beautiful boy" Chris said, as he leaned over and kissed the kitten softly.

The rain finally let up enough to drive safely and Chris pointed them towards Dodge City. Dodge City was famous in history for being a wild frontier town. Wyatt Earp and Bat Masterson once called it home. It was also the place where Matt Dillon and Miss Kitty had their adventures, the radio and TV series "Gunsmoke" took place in Dodge City.

"Lion? Can we please find a book store?" Adam asked as they drove into the famous town. "Absolutely babe." Chris said with a grin, happy to do something for Adam.

It didn't take long to find a little book shop. Here they learned more about each other. They both liked music biographies, sports biographies and novels. They each got a couple of new books. Chris picked up some science magazines and Adam a few of WWE magazines and some puzzle ones as well. The lion paid for everything, hushing Adam's protest with a kiss.

"Ah ha! Omni and Popular Science?" Adam asked as he looked in the bag. "Nosy kitty, but yes I do like to see what's going on." Chris spoke with a hint of a snip. "Sorry, I...I...shouldn't tease you about it." Adam said quietly. "It's all right baby kitty, I'm not really mad." the lion said, pulling into the Holiday Inn parking lot. Adam went in this time and checked them in for two days, he used the WWE credit card.

An hour later they had just finished their unloading. Since the Lesnar tour van wasn't around, Adam did the coolers while Chris down loaded his video and emailed it to his broker. Just as Adam came back, Chris' cell phone rang.

**"Jericho Storm Chase, Inc...hey Cole...really?...sure...yes...thanks...great. Direct deposit...two or three days...yup...thanks again...bye"** Chris grinned as he hung up. "Twenty thousand dollars! Weather channel exclusive!" Chris burst out, very happy. "Wow, congratulations my lion! The new lens paid off! Adam said then kissed Chris on the cheek in congratulations.

"Flip on the TV. Dinner is on me tonight! Taco Bell or something else? Steak? Lobster?" Chris was excited. Adam laughed, he knew it wasn't the money, it was the Weather Channel exclusive. His footage would be airing four times an hour for the next twenty four hours, it was a big deal for Chris.

"You can pick my lion, and if they don't deliver, I'll go pick it up." Adam said as he turned on the television and switched over to the Weather Channel. "You don't mind if I pick" Chris asked brow raised. Adam laughed. He picked up the hotel phone, the Pizza Hut number on the front of the phone book He ordered Chris' favorite. "You know me so well already" Chris kissed his steady boyfriend softly.

They each showered, seperatly, as to not miss the pizza delivery. Ada was just finished as Chris shut the room door, hot box of pizza in his hands. Adam was only wearing a one size too large t-shirt and a red thong. He was looking for some shorts.

"Oh baby! um...Don't need to put on anything else!" Chris said, his tongue flicked out, licking his bottom lip as he stared at Adam's legs. Adam flushed, but he obeyed Chris' wish. The lion was wearing a sleeveless undershirt and his silk skull and bones boxers.

They were sitting together, cross legged on the bed, pizza box in front of them, each man flipping through one of their new magazines, Adam had picked up a copy of Garden Power, to see Drew's photos.

Adam nearly choked on his bite of pizza. Drew's photo's turned out to be two, half inch by half inch article breakers. A tiny photo that separated written text. When he showed Chris Drew's big photo spread, he too nearly choked from laugher. Adam was happy, he found a five page spread of his own photos. Pictures of roses and iris'.

"Ha! I took those months ago, Drew will be pissed" Adam laughed, not seeing the serious look come over his lover's face. "Babe, you have to be even more careful now, he will be pissed. He won't blame Vice, he'll blame you." Chris said, he was cupping the kitten's face in his hands.

"I will lion, but he won't make me a prisoner either." Adam said firmly, but loving that Chris cared. "I know, but still, don't be alone anywhere." Chris said kissing the pizza greased lips of his beautiful blond.

_"Todays storms in Kansas produced this F3 tornado over open fields. This fantastic footage was shot by professional storm chaser, Chris Jericho, of Jericho Storm Chase, Inc. The storm..."_ The weather channel continued.

"Oh lion! I'm so PROUD of you!" Adam said with a huge, beautiful toothy grin. "Thanks kitten, not my first time on TWC, but this is the biggest." Chris said rather sheepishly.

"It's too bad Hunter's probe missed that storm. John said if they can just get one in a storm, it could save lives eventually." Adam said, not trying to start a fight, he was just commenting aloud.

Chris sighed deeply. He closed the empty pizza box and got up. He took the box and set it near the trash can. He went into the bathroom.

Adam heard his lion in the bathroom, he was running water. The kitten was worried, he should have kept his fat yap shut about Hunter, he didn't mean to upset his lover. He looked over at the magazine Chris had been reading. Omni had published an article about project VORTEX. Adam palmed his face, he felt even worse. He'd have to make it up to Chris somehow.

Adam heard the water turn off. Then the door opened. It was obvious to the blond, that his boyfriend had washed his face. Chris looked upset. "I'm sorry my sweet lion. I didn't mean to upset you." Adam said quietly, pulling at the skin around his nails, a nervous habit he had.

Chris sighed, he sat back down on the bed, pulling Adam's hands apart. "I know kitten, I know. Adam, can I talk to you, I mean really talk." Chris' blue eyes looked deeply into Adam's green ones.

"You know you can Chris. I don't judge people, but I can listen, and keep my mouth shut." Adam replied with raw honestly in his tone.

"Let's get comfortable, and just let me talk." Chris said softly. They propped up the pillows and laid back against them. Adam's head rested on his lion's shoulders, Chris wrapped his arms around the kittens shoulders. Adam was lying more on his side, so he wrapped his arms around Chris' gorgeous waist. The lion and kitten tangled their bare legs together, they were comfortable in each other's embrace.

"I had just finished my Doctorate Dissertation. My subject was about way to try to determine which storms produced tornadoes and why. Then how to gather information from inside a tornado, to build better warning systems. This was not a new idea of course, but I put my spin on it. Wurman and Bluestein and four others were on my Adjudication Panel. I passed with one of the highest grades they had ever given. I had earned my PhD. I was twenty five, and ready to start working on my own probe." Chris paused to take a sip of root beer and light a smoke.

Adam realized Chris was finally going to open up to him about why he left science. He vowed to listen and keep his mouth shut for once.

"Not long after that the government contacted the University. They wanted to do a federally funded study of tornadoes and how to make better advanced warning systems. Dr. Wurman hired me to the development side. My job was to come up with instruments that would gather data. I had six graduate students and ten under grads working for me. We were a tight group." Chris paused again, he had to gather himself.

Adam could tell how hard this was on Chris, but he had a feeling his lion had been holding this in for a long time. He wanted to let his lover know he was there for him. Adam stroked his long, delicate fingers through Chris' hair. The lion smiled and snuggled Adam closer.

"Anyway, we got a probe built in time for the season but unfortunately, it was a very bad year for tornado study, there were less than twenty the whole season. So the probe had to wait. Next we needed to figure out how to track storms on a major scale. We really needed our own radar. I thought, let's put a full scale Doppler unit on a semi truck. So I drew up blueprints for what I called the DOW or Doppler On Wheels. I even planned to build out the cab of the truck, in order to put the brains of the operation, the computer system close. It would make the DOW the command center. That earned me a nice bonus, which I split with my sixteen students. We all worked hard on that fucking DOW." Chris paused again for a drink and smoke.

"The heads of the Department of Meteorology asked me to write everything up and prepare a report to be given to the government people who would then determine the merits of funding. I worked on that report for three months. I did all the schematic drawings of the probe, DOW and a couple of other things, like the lightning rods for the cars in the Armada. I wrote all the technical data, I did the costing. Everything, every fucking thing, hundreds and hundreds of hours, sleepless nights. My team processed the data and printed it out. I turned in the report a full month before it was due." Chris' tone was getting angrier and angrier.

Adam could feel Chris' growing tension, he kept stroking the back of Chris' head, it seemed to calm him a bit. The lion kissed his kitten tenderly in thanks.

"There were going to be three leadership positions. One would run half the armada for probe placement, one would run the other half for field study, taking ground data and filming, I wanted that job. The last Director would run the DOW and keep everyone safe, directing where the field teams would be placed. There was no doubt that job would go to Wurman, and Bluestein would run the probe placement. They said I would have no problem getting the other directorship." Chris stopped and was quiet for a long time.

Adam was patient, he knew already what must have happened, but Chris needed to say it for the sake of healing.

"Wurman, Bluestein and I were called to the Dean of Metrology's office. There was another man there, he was introduced, Dr. Erik Rasmussen, a government scientist. I was thanked for my hard work and told the University was proud of me, but there was no room for me on the VORTEX team, not even as lowly fucking driver in the armada. So much of VORTEX was MY creation, MY idea, MY work and they turned their backs on me? I turned, left the Dean's office and left the science and University. The moment I stepped off the campus, science was dead to me. Now, Wurman changed one tiny, insignificant chip on the DOW and he gets all the credit for inventing it! It wasn't fair, NOT FUCKING FAIR!" Chris was in a cross between heartbroken and absolute fury. The blue lion eyes filled with unfallen tears.

Adam was sad for his lover. "No, it wasn't fair. Oh Chris, I'm sorry, I can't blame you for leaving science. Wasn't there any way you could have appealed or anything?" Adam asked, fury in his own voice.

Chris scoffed "Wurman and Bluestein had Professorships and tenure with the University. Rasmussen is the son of some Senator or some big wig in Washington, what chance did I EVER have? Got all of my work and ideas though didn't they?" Chris nearly spat the words out of his mouth, like a bad tasted had invaded.

"So you just quit? I mean you're such a fighter now." Adam said knowing there had to be more to this.

"Yeah I know, I did just quit. Then once when I was out chasing, I was filming next to a news crew. Their camera broke down and they didn't have a back up. He offered me five hundred dollars for my tape. That planted the idea, so I started my own chase business. Took a while to build my reputation, but now, here I am, my footage sells best. I get closer than ANY of those fucking VORTEX fools. I just..." Chris sighed softly.

"You miss it thought don't you?" Adam guessed, looking at Chris. "Yeah I do. Sometimes I just want to grab Hunter's probes and place them. I know I could, but although Shawn could probably talk him into it, Randy would pitch a bitch, and won't do that to Pastor Shawn." Chris explained, being totally honest with his boyfriend.

"What happened between you and the Orton's?" Adam asked as curled up tighter to Chris, his arms back around Chris' waist.

"You know I actually don't remember all of it. I think it was at a gas station after a tornado. John said something about going back and helping rescue people. He asked if I was going, I probably made some fucking ass smart remark to hide my fear about helping. He said something about me not getting my hands dirty. I think that's the first time I teased him about his bubble butt. Randy got mad, John stormed off and that was that. Been that way ever since." Chris said with an actual sadness to his voice.

"It can happen that way, maybe together we can fix it. I would be nice to hang around with couples too, play games, bowling, dinners. Well if you wanted to that is." Adam said with a bit of hope in his voice.

"I'd love to be around the Helmsley's more for sure. Hunter is very, very intelligent. His students always win the Colorado State Science Fair. Shawn is just a sweetie, wait to you hear him in the pulpit. His sermons are wonderful and when he speaks, it's like he is only speaking to you." Chris said with a soft smile.

"Can't wait to hear him. My preacher in Tampa is like that too. Pastor DiBiase, his son was a friend of mine. He worked for Vince too. We were in Kosovo taking pictures. I went left, he went right, sniper got him. Left a widow and four adopted kids. Cody and the boys live with Pastor Ted now, so sad." Adam said with a sniff.

"I'm sorry baby. You have really seen some horrible things." Chris caressed Adam's cheek as he spoke.

"Yes, but some beautiful ones as well. Herds of zebras and giraffes running towards water across the African plains. The Himalayan Mountains, Mt. Everest and K 2. Penguins in the Arctic. A double rainbow arching over the Grand Canyon. Those things make up for the others." Adam said softly, tossing his leg over Chris'

"Do you really think I would make a good teacher?" Chris asked his lover out of the blue. "Yes, I do. I can understand about you not liking authority figures, maybe Hunter could talk to you about it." Adam suggested. He thought too, kids would love Chris, he could teach them science with humor, they would love Mr. J. Adam laughed at that thought.

"What's so funny? I was being serious." Chris huffed, playfully though. "No, not laughing AT you. I had a thought, all the kids calling you Mr. J, making them laugh as you make an egg fall into a milk bottle, and other tricks, peaking their interest. You would show them, not just lecture them." Adam spoke to Chris' heart. "Maybe. I love my job now though." Chris shrugged.

"Out of smokes, shit they are out in the truck. Be right back." Adam said, wrapping from Chris. "I'll go." Chris got up and grabbed the SUV keys, keeping the room door open. He was back in a flash.

"The Orton's and Helmsley's are here, next door I guess. Lesnar is here too, they must have just gotten in, still unloading the van." Chris said as he climbed back into the bed. "Who cares" Adam's face was beaming, Chris' footage was on the TV again. Chris just shook his head.

As Adam was occupied watching TV, Chris lightly ghosted his fingers over Adam's bare thighs. He watched licking his lips as his touch left a trail of gooseflesh. Adam whimpered softly as Chris bent down to kiss the raised flesh of his lover's thigh. "Chrissy" Adam mewled.

Just as Chris was bout to pull down the red thong, a knock sounded on their door. "Shit!" Chris growled.

He pulled on his sleeping pants, and tossed Adam his. The blond pulled them on as Chris looked through the "spy hole". "It's Shawn" Chris said, as he opened the door.

"Hi Shawn, come on in." Chris stood back, gesturing for Shawn to enter.

"Hi guys. Sorry to interrupt, but I was wondering if you two would come to dinner with the four of us tomorrow night? I think we need to try to be friends, or at least stop the fighting." Shawn looked hopefully at the new couple.

Chris turned to Adam, they spoke without words. "Sure Shawn, we'd be glad to, thanks. Are you alright?" Chris responded with a worried look at Shawn's black eye.

"Yeah, hurts a bit, but I'll heal. You both okay?" Shawn asked the other two fight victims. "We're okay. A few bruises but nothing serious." Chris said cockily.

"I'm sorry Shawn. It was my fault. Drew is my ex." Adam softly explained. "It's no one's fault Adam. Just high emotions. Don't worry about it. See you tomorrow. Meet us in our room around seven. Thanks, I think we need this dinner together." Shawn smiled as Chris showed him out.

"That will be nice, I'm looking forward to it." Adam said smiling.

"Yeah. Now, where were we?" Chris said as he stripped out of his clothes, Adam's went flying as the lion turned out the lights.

Sexy moans filled the dark room.

Would the dinner be a success or end in disaster?

**Please Review…..**


	36. Dinner

**LUST IN THE WIND**

**THE NEXT DAY**

Randy smiled as he woke up. He reached over to grab onto John's ass but he frowned seeing he wasn't there. He opened his eyes and looked around, the shower wasn't on and John was nowhere else to be seen. He sat up in bed and sighed, he wondered where John was. He got out of bed and showered and dressed for the day.

He walked out into the bedroom and saw the door open and John walk in looking sweaty and sexy as hell. "Where have you been?" Randy asked. "I went for a run, I woke up early and I couldn't sleep. So I figured I would go for a run." John said Randy nodded and smiled. "Sounds good." He said. John smiled and walked over to Randy and kissed him.

"I need a shower" John said Randy smiled and nodded. John showered and dressed for the day. He came out of the bathroom and saw Randy watching TV. "What do you wanna do today?" John asked. Randy shrugged. "Don't know, maybe we could just hang out?" Randy asked, John smiled and nodded. "Yeah, what do you wanna do?" John asked.

"How about we have some breakfast and then we can chill out." Randy said John nodded and smiled. They grabbed their phones and wallets and headed out. They got in the car and headed to a diner. They got there and parked and walked inside.

They sat down and ordered some food. John got some waffles and Randy got some eggs. "So are you excited for tonight?" Randy asked sarcastically. John laughed at his husband's humour. "No, I don't even know why we agreed to it. It's going to be hell." John said, Randy nodded. "We can always cancel John, I don't want you to have a bad night. Today is the fist day off we have had in so long we need to have a good time." Randy said John nodded. "I would love to cancel but you know Shawn won't let us." John said.

"It's not up to Shawn, it's up to us, this is OUR life. Not his. If we don't wanna go we won't. I'll tell him when we get back to the hotel." Randy said John smiled. All he really wanted to do was spend the day and night with his husband not with Chris. He just had a feeling the dinner wouldn't go well.

They finished breakfast and headed back to the hotel, they got there and John decided to go and have a nap, Randy took this as his chance to go and tell Shawn and Hunter that they wouldn't be attending dinner, he knew the two older men wouldn't like it but he didn't want to be forced into a dinner with Chris, he really didn't.

He found Hunter and Shawn down by the pool soaking up the sunshine. Randy sighed and walked over to them. "Hey Ran, where's John?" Hunter asked. "Napping he didn't sleep too well last night Randy said as he sat with them. They both nodded, Randy fidgeted they knew that something was on Randy's mind.

"What's wrong Randy?" Hunter asked, he knew Randy better than anyone, well anyone except for John. "About tonight" Randy said. "Yeah, we figured something casual like Appleby's? is that OK with you and John?" Shawn asked. Randy bit his lip. "The thing is, we're not going to be able to make it." Randy said, Shawn looked at Randy confused.

"Why not?" he asked. "John isn't into it. He doesn't want to eat with Chris and to be honest neither do I. This dinner isn't going to fix anything. We would rather spend the night alone, do something just us." Randy said. "You're kidding right? I mean if Chris and Adam can agree why can't you two?" Shawn asked.

"Because we don't like him and I doubt we ever will." Randy said. "Look Ran, this dinner means a lot to Shawn, he wants us all to get along, so please can you convince John to come, please?" Hunter asked, Randy sighed.

"I'll Talk to him, see if he will give it a shot, but if we don't show up you know why." Randy said, he looked at Shawn and Hunter before leaving. He got back to the room and walked in, he smiled seeing John sleeping, he climbed in with him and held him as he also drifted off for a nice nap. He hoped when they woke up John would agree to the dinner, even if it was doomed to fail.

**THAT NIGHT**

"Do we have to go?" John asked Randy sighed and walked over to his husband who was sitting on the bed, he crouched down and sat with him. "Tell you what, if we go, I will do that thing you like when we get home." Randy said John sighed. "Really the thing with your tongue?" John asked, Randy smiled and nodded.

"Yeah, just for you, I don't even need to get off." Randy said John smiled and nodded. "Fine, let's go and eat. I am hungry." John said Randy smiled. They left their hotel room, got in their car and headed to the restaurant. They got there and saw Shawn and Hunter, they hugged them and sat down, "One thing, don't mention anything about why Chris doesn't stop, and don't ask him about why he does nothing for science OK?" Shawn asked, Randy and John nodded.

They weren't waiting long until Chris and Adam arrived they all said their hello's and ordered. Chris got the Cabernet Mushroom Sirloin which was a 7 oz. grilled House Sirloin with sautéed Portobello mushrooms & onions in a Napa Valley Cabernet sauce with steamed herbed potatoes and garlic broccoli.

Adam got the Double-Glazed Baby Back Ribs which was a Full rack seasoned and slow-cooked to flavourful and tender perfection with your choice of sauce. With fries and Cole slaw. Hunter got the Roasted Garlic Sirloin which was a Garlic Marinated 7 oz. sirloin and sautéed onions was served with herbed potatoes and a grilled Portobello mushroom cap filled with creamed spinach topped with Parmesan cheese.

Shawn got the Provolone-Stuffed Meatballs with Fettuccine which was Provolone cheese-stuffed meatballs braised in a rich marinara sauce with a hint of crushed red pepper, layered over tender fettuccine pasta lightly blended with Parmesan cream sauce. Randy got the Fiesta Lime Chicken which was Grilled chicken done fiesta-style with zesty lime sauce, Mexi-ranch and Jack-cheddar. Served with crisp tortilla strips, seasoned rice and fresh Pico de Gallo and John got the Bourbon Street Chicken & Shrimp which was a Cajun-seasoned chicken breast grilled and served on a sizzling skillet with blackened-seasoned shrimp, garlic and thyme. Served with fried red potatoes and sautéed onions & mushrooms.

They all had a rootbeer each as well to go with the meal. "To new friendships and beginnings." Shawn toasted, they all toasted and dug into their food, the table was silent, no one really knew what to talk about. "So Randy, Shawn told me that you guys live in Colorado right?" Chris asked.

"Yeah, Denver. It's where I grew up. We have a nice house there and we work there." Randy said, Chris nodded. "Do you have any other houses?" Chris asked. "No, one is enough for us." Randy said Chris nodded. "What about you where do you live?" Randy asked. "Norman, Oklahoma." Chris said, Randy nodded. "Sounds good." He said.

"So how long have you two been together for?" Adam asked John and Randy. "Ten years" Randy said, he noticed John wasn't talking and it was weird he thought John would be the easier one to come around but in reality John was way more stubborn. They finished dinner and had some desert. They started talking about storm chasing and everything. John wanted to know why Chris didn't stop or do anything for the science.

"Chris can I ask you something?" John asked, Chris nodded. "Sure" he said, Randy sighed, he knew where this was going. "John baby, don't" Randy said, "No it's OK, ask away." Chris said. "Oh I was just wondering why you don't stop when you see people hurt and why you don't do anything for the science, I just think you're being selfish." John said.

Chris stood up angry, he couldn't believe John said that to him, how could he judge him without having all the info?

**Please Review…..**


	37. Chris Speaks

**LUST IN THE WIND**

"I'll talk to him." Adam said to the others as he got up and followed his boyfriend to the restroom.

Chris was splashing water on his face when Adam came into the bathroom. "Why can't he just drop it. I get it okay? They are fireman, they are trained. I...I...just can't! I won't hurt someone again!" Chris' tone was between anger and sadness.

"They just don't understand. I'm sorry, it was a really nice dinner up until then. I was nice to be with other couples. Hunter can be funny, he's really not scary at all." Adam said with a smile.

"Maybe...maybe I...how can I? How can I tell people I made my own mother a cripple." Chris said with moisture in his eyes. "You don't have too Chris, it's nobody's business. You're past that, remember what Shawn told you. Don't start feeling bad about it again." Adam said softly as he hugged Chris, comforting his lion. Chris clung to his blond boyfriend, he just needed his kitten's touch and scent.

"You're right, thanks. Lets go back now, I still have some root beer!" Chris said, laughing it off. Adam chuckled as Chris took his hand and led them back to their table.

Chris held Adam's chair for him, settled him, then sat back down in his own seat, trying to act like he'd only had to go to the bathroom. The lion sipped his root beer.

Everyone was quite at first, then Shawn looked pointedly at John. John knew what he had to do. They had been having a good time, till he opened his mouth. He was sorry, more sorry because of Adam than Chris.

"Chris, I'm sorry. You have your reasons. I'll try to respect you, and not judge what you do. I'm sorry too Adam. I know how much Chris means to you, and when I hurt him I hurt you. I'm sorry everyone, I didn't mean to ruin our dinner." John spoke quietly, but his words were honest.

Randy squeezed John's thigh under the table letting his husband know he was proud of him. Shawn smiled brightly. Adam smiled in return at his friend.

Chris cleared his throat a bit, "Thank you John. I'm sorry too. You don't know how sorry." he murmured the last words softly. Adam and Shawn knew what he meant. Adam felt Chris take his hand.

"I was twenty. I had skipped college classes to storm chase. I tracked the tornado through Winnipeg, my home town in Manitoba, Canada." Chris said with a hard swallow.

Adam tightened his grip, giving his lover the support he needed. Shawn bit back tears, Chris was finally doing what he needed to do, he took Hunter's hand.

"The tornado had flattened blocks of houses. It took me a few minutes to realize it was my own neighborhood." Chris paused and sipped his root beer again and as they were in the smoking area, lit a cigarette.

"Our home had been destroyed. I realized my mom would have been in the house! I searched and searched for her. I finally found her, buried under a bunch of boards, she was slowly being crushed to death. I pulled her out, but when I did, I did it wrong and broke her back. She was in a wheelchair the rest of her life. I don't stop, because I won't do that to anyone else. So judge me, I don't care." Chris was upset and frantic, he suddenly got up and ran out of the restaurant.

John's mouth fell open. Randy palmed his face. Hunter shook his head. Shawn cried a bit. Adam silently go got up, he pulled out and opened his wallet and threw a fifty on the table and ran out after Chris.

The blond found his lover, he was leaning face down over the hood of the Escalade, sobbing quietly. "I'm here baby, I'm here." Adam said softly, placing his hand gently on Chris' back, and rubbed gently.

"Adam, take me to the hotel please.?" Chris turned as he spoke. His tears had stained his handsome face as dirt from the SUV had mixed with them.

Adam was thrown just a bit. Chris was the comforter, protector, the strong one. The blond knew though that everyone, even the strongest had their weaknesses and for Chris, it was what had happened to his mom.

"Come on my lion." Adam smiled and led Chris to the passenger side of the Escalade. "Thanks my kitten. It's just...so...draining." Chris sighed and climbed in, digging the keys out of his pocket. Adam got in, took the keys and drove them back to the hotel.

They got out and went into their room, Chris just fell down on the bed. Adam decided to just let Chris have time. He changed into his larger sleeping shirt. He only wore the shirt, Chris loved to look at his bare legs, and this time his thong was blue.

The blond grabbed a crossword puzzle magazine, along with a pen, he also picked up his smokes and a root beer. He settled in at the the table in front of the window, which had the drapes pulled tightly shut. The green eyed, blond beauty lost himself in the world of across and down.

Chris laid there and realized after the sadness had passed, that he felt better than he had in a long, long time. He realized too, that maybe telling wasn't so bad if it made him look less like a bastard. It would be better for Adam if John understood, Chris thought to himself. He heard Adam at the table, his kitten was so sweet, and supportive of him, giving him time alone to think, but yet, being there.

Chris thought of the beautiful blond kitten. He had never had a lover before that made him feel so comfortable, he knew he didn't have to hide his feelings or emotions. Chris felt with Adam, that he didn't have to prove anything to the blond. If he needed to cry, he could and instead of judging him, Adam would hold and support him.

The lion sat up. He looked at Adam. He smiled, the pretty man was lost in his crossword, a cigarette burned in the ash tray, and tip of Adam's tongue stuck out as he filled in his puzzle. A few blond locks fell over his eyes, he looked so fucking adorable.

Jericho debated calling to Adam, but decided against it, leaving the kitten to his word game. He quietly got up and went to the restroom and washed the dirty tear tracks off his face, then went back to where he had been sitting.

Chris pulled out his wallet, he opened it, flipped past his credit cards, bank card, Cole's business card, Vince's business card, there, he found what he was looking for. A picture of his mother. It had been taken a couple of months before the tornado.

The lion startled, "Should I be jealous?, She is gorgeous" Adam said with a smile. Chris chuckled a bit, "That's my momma. She was a hottie wasn't she?" Chris said proudly as he held the wallet out to Adam, so his kitten could get a closer look. "Beautiful. Your eyes and smile came from her." Adam said softly.

He handed Chris back his wallet and reached over to the bedside table. He picked up his own wallet and opened it to his own mother's picture. "My ma, Judy." Adam said proudly, as he showed the picture to his lover. "She's beautiful too. You also have her eyes and mouth. No wonder you're so pretty." Chris said softly as Adam's cheeks were stained a light pink. Both men put their wallets on the table.

"It took a lot of courage for you to tell them. I was and am proud of you. If John can't understand now, then he is more stubborn than I thought." Adam said warmly.

"Thanks, I wouldn't have been able to do it without your encouragement. Well, I don't care anymore. I feel better than I have in a long time. I think I finally just needed to let it out." Chris said with a shrug.

"Even so my lion, it took courage. You're feeling better now?" Adam asked his lover. Chris had gotten up and was putting on a pair of shorts, it was all he was now wearing.

"Yes, much better, I really do. We'd better do some work. The weather is going dry here. Find the weather channel please." Chris asked as he pulled out his lap top.

Adam clicked the TV on and found the proper channel. He got his lap top and joined Chris, sitting in the middle of their king sized bed.

The Doctor of Meteorology once again drew three perfect outlines of the United States and looking at the radar on his computer, and another NSSL site on Adam's, started making complex mathematical calculations.

"How the in the fuck do you do that? Last time I drew a map outline of the US, Florida was backwards and poor Canada looked bad sex hair on top of a clown face" Adam said with a laugh.

"Ha! You draw it with an outline template at first, then after a thousand times, it just becomes rote and your hand just does it automatically." Chris explained seriously.

"That makes sense. I can hand color photos, but I can't draw for shit." Adam said watching his lover work. "Do you have some of your hand colored pictures on your lap top?" Chris asked while he started marking one of the maps based on his calculations. "Yeah, when you're done I'll show you. What are you doing?" Adam asked curiously.

"Figuring the movement of this front. (Chris pointed to the radar). Then the humidity, dew point, moist and dry air and time along with distance. I formulate all those calculations and average them out and pin pointing where the dry line will be and when and where they will all clash together." Chris explained it as best he could in simple terms.

"Blue is cold and red is warm?" Adam asked looking at the final forecast map, his lover had made. Chris nodded lost in further calculating. Adam knew Chris was "gone", so he reached over and grabbed his puzzle book and lost himself. They were comfortable together just knowing the other was there was enough.

Chris finished his forecast with a flair of blue pencil. He pondered in his mind, would Hunter maybe let him do a guest lesson sometime? Well, he'd never know, while the dinner was okay, they would never more than tolerate him, and that would only be because of his relationship with Adam. It didn't bother him, he wanted his lover to have friends.

Chris had one good friend, Lance, who's last name was ironically, Storm. He lived back in "The Peg" and rarely saw him, but he always knew Lance was there if he needed him and had been since grade school. Adam was also like a best friend as well and he liked that feeling. Adam was more than a lover and boyfriend, they had become friends first, and that was important to Chris.

The lion quietly packed away the two lap tops and picked up his papers. He decided he really needed a good briefcase as the papers fluttered to the floor when he missed putting them on the table on the far side of their bed.

Adam was so into his crossword that he didn't hear Chris putting his work away. The blond was propped up on his left side, facing away from Chris so he could write with his right hand, his hair tumbled to the side. His right leg was slightly bent, making a very sexy curve to his lithe body at the hip.

Chris licked his lips, the man on the bed next to him was simply beautiful. The larger sleeping t-shirt his kitten wore, barely covered his round bottom. The lion just couldn't help it. He laid on his left side behind his kitten. Starting at the ankle, he lightly ran his hand up the long, long muscular but curvaceous leg.

Adam immediately smiled at his lover's touch, but he kept focused on his puzzle. He loved teasing his lion. Chris trailed his hand up Adam's leg again, loving the way the muscles twitched under his touch.

The kitten loved the attention, never had anyone taken the time to enjoy foreplay with him. He almost liked it better than the sex, almost. He couldn't ignore the pleasure of Chris' touches anymore, he knocked his pen and puzzle magazine to the floor. "Lion" he whispered as he only turned his head a bit to look at his paramour with dark, lust filled eyes.

"My beautiful, gorgeous baby." Chris said low and lusty. His hand made the trail from ankle to hip again, his cock was hard and Adam felt it as Chris pressed his groin against the perfect bottom, as they spooned together, their bodies fit as tight together as a jigsaw puzzle.

Adam pushed his ass against Chris' cock and wiggled, sending sparks up the lions shaft. "You are a very naughty kitten. Take off that shirt, then pull that little thong off." Chris spoke in a very dominate voice. Adam had no choice, but to obey, it was a very willing choice.

The kitten sat up just enough to rid his body of the t-shirt. He pulled it up very slowly, revealing the lightly bronzed skin a little at a time, greatly teasing his lover. He almost had it up over his nipples, then suddenly he pulled it back down again.

"OFF NOW!" Chris said with a sharp spank to Adam's ass. The blond yelped in surprise, but oh, how he loved the way Chris' hand made his skin burn and tingle. Adam shot a glare to his lion though, he wasn't about to let Chris know he had liked it.

The kitten had never seen the lion look so regal and commanding, he was in a mood for serious play and the kitten was naturally curious, how far could he push before he was spanked again.

Once more, the shirt was teased up the blonds, lithe body. Then back down again. The lion growled like never before, 'spank, spank' the large, firm hand smacked his ass again. This time it hurt for a brief moment, then the delicious sting spread across his flesh.

"I SAID OFF!" Chris spoke in such a tone that Adam didn't dare tease again, the shirt flew across the room, followed by a little blue thong.

"Do you trust me?" Chris asked softly, but firmly as he caressed Adam's naked flesh. "Of course, Chris." Adam said his brow raised. "If you want me to stop, say 'red' okay?" Chris asked, he had slipped off the bed and gone to one of his bags. He pulled out another smaller bag that Adam had never seen before.

Adam was curious, as Chris put the bag on the bedside table. The tawny blond pulled out a long piece of black silk. "Remember, I'll stop any time, what's the word?" Chris asked as he stripped off his shorts sending them flying.

"Red. Chris?" Adam was alright, but filled with nervous curiosity. "Good boy" Chris said and quickly tied the black cloth over the beautiful green eyes. Adam trembled, he'd never been blindfolded before, but yet he also knew Chris would never hurt him.

"That's my pretty boy, just relax. You'll like this. You want to fly into sexual orbit kitten? I'll make you so hot, make you beg, make you cum harder than ever. Do you want that? To be my dirty little slut?" Chris teased as his fingers, ghosted lightly over the blond's abdomen, making his already hard cock leak.

Adam trembled again as his wrists were tied to the head board with what felt like soft silken cords. Chris cooed soft, reassuring words as he quickly worked. The blond had never felt so helpless and exposed. I was scary, but yet very sensual and full of sex. He pulled at the cords a bit, but he was well bound.

The kitten jumped a bit when he felt something tight and cool slide down his cock and around his balls. He groaned, he'd never had one used on him before, but he was well aware it was a cock ring, now he couldn't cum until Chris decided to remove it.

Chris ran his had down Adam's thigh, "only very, very good little kittens are allowed to cum. Are you going to be good my little bitch?" Chris words coursed through Adam's body like hot lava. The blond's breathing became more rapid and a very thin sheet of sweat laced over his flesh.

The kitten cocked his head as he heard Chris sorting through the toy bag. It sounded like he was looking for something. He wondered what all Chris had in his bag of toys. He felt the bed dip as the lion knelt next to him.

The blonds lips pulled in a deep breath, it hissed as it went into his lungs. He felt something soft being run up and down his sensitive inner thighs. It tickled, it made his cock even harder.

The lion ran the large, soft feather over the swollen flesh between Adam's legs, then across his abdomen. Up the line of his chest, and across his nipples. Adam whimpered as the tip of the feather was drawn over the nubs of flesh, teasing them until they were larger and more swollen than he had ever felt.

Just when Adam didn't think he nipples could take anymore, he cried out as Chris' hot, wet tongue started licking and biting them. Had the blond not been blindfolded, the lion would have seen the green eyes roll up into the back of his head.

Adam twisted and writhed in his bonds, as Chris gave each nipple a final sharp nip. The sat back on his heels a bit, enjoying Adam's thrashing. His hips thrusted a bit as the blond arched his back like he was trying to fuck the air.

"Please...pl...please oh please" Adam was already begging. "Feel good? You look like such a slutty whore. Thrusting those pretty hips, fucking nothing but air, such a needy slut." Chris had bent down to whisper the filth into Adam's ear.

"Open up those pretty legs, spread them nice and wide for your lion. Show me that pink pucker like a good little slut." Chris said in the firm, commanding tone. Adam obeyed his lion's command. He spread himself open so wide, he felt like he was going to rip in half.

"God, you ARE a slut, so dirty aren't you. My bitch, MINE!" Chris growled as he pulled Adam's head back a bit roughly, with a handful of blond locks. Experienced hands knew just how hard to pull the hair of his kitten, that fine line between agony and ecstasy, the pain of pleasure and a true, hurtful pain.

Again Adam inhaled sharply as his hair was yanked, he loved the slight pain, it enhanced his heightened sexual rush.

"Your whore! Only yours! Yours! Use me, use your dirty slut, please! Please!" Adam was so lost in pleasure, not sure if his words were real or not. He felt the bed dip again, he hadn't even felt it when Chris had gotten off the bed.

This time Adam really cried out in a yelp of surprise. A piece of ice was being dragged over his erect nipple, then down across his chest and around the other nub of hard flesh. The cold chunk of frozen water burned his flesh, it was a delightful sensation.

The lion traced the ice down the center of his kitten's chest to his naval. Adam's stomach muscles fluttered and dipped in as if trying to escape from the icy water. "Cold" Adam whimpered. Chris chuckled wickedly as he touched the tip of the ice to the slit of Adam's cock for a brief second. He only wanted the sensation to go through his lover, not cause "cold shrinkage."

"LION! For fucks sake!" Adam cried out. "Problem my little kitty?" Chris asked innocently. "Need to...please Chrissy" Adam whimpered and writhed in his bonds as the frozen cube was traced around his knees and over his inner thighs, then the cube of ice was melted.

The next sound Adam heard was the opening of a lube container, the kitten caught a whiff of strawberry. The lion apparently liked to change lube flavors.

The blond was panting and lightly sweating from all the sensations coursing over and through his body. His nerves were twitching, he was like a tight coil ready to come unsprung.

Chris lifted Adam's hips and put a pillow under them to keep him angled for easier access. He gently lifted Adam's ballsack and poured a stream of lube out of the bottle, it ran down Adam's taint (perineum) and gathered around the pink pucker that would open up revealing the tight, hot tunnel of love and at the end of that tunnel was Adam's bundle of treasured pleasure.

The tawny blond storm chaser oiled up his fingers and and beginning at the base of Adam's aching cock, ran his finger down the taint to the pucker and back. He massaged the small strip of skin, applying just enough pressure to make Adam cry in a sensation of pleasure he'd never felt before.

No one had ever touched him there and it felt so fucking good, all he could do was writhe. He pulled at his bonds as his head tossed on his pillow. The most wanton, sluttish, whorish sounds wafted from the kitten's mouth.

Chris' cock was as hard as steel and leaking profusely, but he knew his reward would come when he penetrated that pucker of flesh, he could wait, Adam's pleasure came first.

"Fuck, oh holy beautiful fuck, feels so good. Want you, oh please, please, fuck me, Please!" Adam wailed out as he tossed and writhed. His hips once again thrusting, his cock fucking the strawberry scented air, as it ached for attention.

"Easy my kitten, your lion will take care of you." Chris cooed softly, trying to calm Adam a bit. He continued to massage the blonds perineum, he finally took the blindfold off, he wanted to see all of his lover's pretty face.

The kittens face was awash in shear pleasure. Chris had never seen such a response from a lover, his feelings for Adam grew deeper at that moment.

Chris finally had to kiss those quivering lips, as hit tongue entered the kitten's mouth, his index finger breached the ring of muscle hidden by the pink pucker.

When the blond felt the intrusion his body seemed to release a pent up sigh, "Yes oh fuck yes" Adam muttered as Chris hovered over his lips. "You like that hum? Feels so good when I do this?" Chris asked as he flicked and curled his finger and rubbed the bundle of pleasure at Adam's sexual core.

Adam could only whimper and nod his head as he bore down on Chris' finger, so tightly, the lion thought it would break.

"I...let...touch...pl...please." Adam stammered as his prostate was once again fingered. By now Chris had worked in three fingers, stretching Adam as much as possible. Chris ignored the kitten's please and left his lover bound to the bed.

"Ready my kitty? Ready for me to put my hard cock in your tight heat?" Chris husked out, he was more than ready to fuck Adam off the edge of the abyss.

Chris placed Adam's left leg over his shoulder and lined his steel hard flesh up with the stretched, gaping pucker. He plunged his tongue into Adam's mouth as he thrust his hips and slid his oiled cock into Adam's heat, he went until his balls smacked against Adam's ass.

"Holy fucking hell!" Adam cried out and his eyes flew open. Chris had broken the kiss, he grunted and growled as he set a steady pace, not slow but not too fast, but they were hard, firm thrusts and each one landed on Adam's prostate.

Chris stilled, he finally unbound Adam's wrists kissing each one. Then suddenly he flipped their positions. "Ride me, ride your lion like the whore you are, be good and I'll take the cock ring off." Chris said with a growl.

"Yes, oh yes!" Adam was still gone as he straddled the lion's waist. He reached behind his back and guided Chris steely cock as he impaled himself on the hot, thick flesh and wiggled as he fully seated himself on the tawnier blond.

Adam raised and lowered himself slowly on the lion's shaft. Chris placed his hands on Adam's hips to support him. When the kitten felt Chris was ready he placed a hand on the head board and set a brutal pace. He was bouncing on his lion's cock like he was a trampoline. Chris thrust his hips in perfect tempo with Adam's movements.

Chris admired his kitten. The blonds eyes were screwed shut so tight, the long lashes almost vanished. His hair bounced along with his body. A few thick strands plastered to his face. Beads of fine sweat slowly tracked down the bronzed skin. Muscles flexed and relaxed and the noises, oh the beautiful noises that were coming come Adam's lips.

The lion noticed Adam's trapped cock was dark and flushed, almost angry looking, he started stroking it, ready to remove the cock ring just before he himself was ready to cum.

The bucking and fucking continued until Chris just couldn't hold his climax back anymore. He came roaring when Adam gave a deep roll of his hips, filling Adam to bursting, the excess pooling beneath them. Just seconds before he had finally removed the evil cock ring. All it took for Adam to explode was one hard jerk from his lion.

Adam came so hard it shot up into his face, coating his chest and abdomen with beautiful, thick streams of white cream, it dripped down his body mixing with the sweat of his hard work. Chris thought his baby looked beautiful.

The lion stayed connected to his lover, as he pulled Adam down to kiss him deeply. Their tongues lazed together as Chris' hands gently caressed Adam's back, smearing them both with sweat and cum. The combined scent of their sex comforted them as they rested together, quietly coming down.

Chris finally, naturally slipped out of Adam and the lithe blond slid off his lover, their skin sticking together a bit. "We should shower." Adam said with a quiet yawn. "Morning, you smell too good." Chris replied with a tired smile. Adam chuckled, he was quite content in Chris' embrace, shower would wait.

"Kay. Chrissy? Was I a good kitty?" Adam asked with a flush. "You were perfect little sweetheart. Do you like it? I have a whole little bag of goodies." Chris said with a kiss to Adam's temple, making the pretty man smile softly.

"Yeah I did. I've...nobody...never...used toys before." Adam said with another flush to his cheeks. "My poor kitty. Toys can be fun, we'll use more sometime. I don't use them all the time of course, but they can be fun. I'll always ask you first though." Chris said assuring his lover.

Are your wrists alright?" Chris looked at Adam's wrists as he spoke. "I'm fine. That cock ring was bad, but sure made me...well yeah." Adam flushed yet again, and Chris pulled him closer.

They rested together for a while, just enjoying the feeling of their embrace.

Chris was holding Adam, stroking his hair softly. "We're headed back down to Plainview, Texas. No weather for a couple of days. But, that will be where it hits next." Chris said with another yawn.

"You know what that means? We can get the same bed your first claimed me in! I'll bribe the clerk if I have too!" Adam said with a yawning chuckle.

"Only problem, it's a two bed room, oh well we can play in one then sleep in the clean one." Chris replied as he yawned again. "You are very wicked lion." Adam snuffled, as he curled up tighter against his tawny lover.

"Sleepy now. I care for you my Adam." Chris said with a last goodnight kiss to his kitten's lips. "I care for you my Chris." Adam smiled and felt safe, cared for and treasured as Chris wrapped Adam tightly in his arms.

Peaceful quiet guarded their sleep. More storms were on the way, but for now the first steps of peace had been made between six people.

It would only take one to destroy it all. Who would be the one destroyed, and who would be the destroyer?

**Please Review…..**


	38. Brock Encounter

**LUST IN THE WIND**

**MEANWHILE**

"Wow I can't believe that's the reason why he hates helping people" Randy muttered. Shawn sighed. "I've known a while and it hurts to talk to him about it. It really eats him up inside, I wish there was something we could do, but he has to get through this on his own, I think Adam is helping him." Shawn said, Hunter, Randy and John smiled. "You shouldn't have cornered him about it though John. I told you not to." Shawn said, John sighed. "I know but we were sitting here acting like nothing was wrong but there is something wrong with us, yes we understand now why he is the way he is, but that's only half of the problem with us and Chris." John said.

"He's said some really horrible things to me and to Randy, until we can move passed that, we won't ever be friends." John said Randy smiled and kissed his husband's cheek. "Let's pay and go back to the hotel." Randy said John smiled. They paid off their tab and they headed back to the hotel. They got there and walked into their separate rooms. John and Randy changed into some sweats. "We need to put some fresh ice in the cooler" John said. "I'll do it baby." Randy said John shook his head. "No I will, you sit back and watch the weather, I won't be more than five minutes." John said he pecked his husband on the lips and headed out the door.

He walked to the ice machine and filled up their ice bucket with some fresh ice. He was filling up the bucket when he heard footsteps from behind him. He turned around and froze seeing Brock standing there. John sighed. "Hey Johnny" Brock said. John sighed. "What do you want Brock?" John asked. "You…..You're always what I've wanted." Brock said. John shook his head. "Well nothing is going to happen, I am here with my husband." John said, Brock growled, he pushed John against the brick wall and held him there. "You listen to me….You're mine, you've always been mine and you will always be mine. I don't give a shit if you have a husband he'll never be as good as me." Brock snapped.

He leaned in and pressed his mouth to John's and kissed him hard and rough. John groaned into the kiss and tried to push him off but it didn't work, Brock pulled away and he smirked at John. "You still taste so sweet" he said, before he went off in another direction, John sighed and stood there for a moment trying to regain his composure. He needed to be alone for a moment. He was scared now. He knew what Brock was capable of and it scared him to death.

He shook his head from his thoughts and headed back to his room with the ice. He put the ice down and he crawled into bed with his husband, just wanting to be alone with Randy, Randy looked at John concerned. "You OK Doll?" he asked, John nodded. "Yeah." John said Randy nodded and held John there. "How about I give you massage?" Randy asked, John smiled and nodded, he stripped off and looked at his husband. "Lay on your stomach on the bed baby." Randy said softly, John looked at Randy wondering what was going on. "Just do it Cena." He said, John laughed and laid on the bed on his stomach, his head resting on the pillows.

Randy reached over and grabbed the oil and squirted some on John's back. He rubbed it in and started massaging John's tense back and shoulder muscles. John moaned lightly it felt so nice, it wasn't anything sexual it was just husband looking after husband. It was so nice and sweet of Randy to do this for John. "Feel good baby?" Randy asked, John smiled and nodded. "Mmmhmmm" he said, Randy laughed. He moved down and kneaded John's asscheeks, now it was moving into the more sexual area of things.

John moved his ass around and Randy smirked. "Something you want Johnny?" John turned his head. "You know what I want Orton" John said Randy laughed. "I do but I want you to tell me what you want." Randy said John sighed. "Fuck me." John moaned, Randy smiled. "I will but first I wanna taste you…..I wanna taste your ass." Randy said John groaned, he loved it when Randy would rim him and tongue fuck him, it felt so good, it had always been a thing he loved doing. Randy smiled down at John's ass and he spread John's asscheeks. He leaned in and he licked a strip up and down John's crack.

"Randy!" John shouted as he bucked up off the bed. Randy pushed his hips back down onto the bed. He ignored John's whimpering and he went back into John's ass. He swirled his tongue around in John's ass and pushed his tongue into John's tight ring, John growled and clutched the pillow tightly in his hands. Randy dove right into John's ass fucking him with his tongue, Randy groaned into John's ass he was loving the taste of his lover. "Enough Randy!...PLEASE!" John cried out he wanted to have Randy's cock inside of him already. Randy laughed.

"What?" Randy asked. "You know what! Please baby" Randy said, Randy smiled. He crawled up John's body and kissed John's neck and sucked John's earlobe into his mouth. "Turn over, I wanna see you as I make love to you." Randy said John smiled and flipped over, his arms rested on Randy's strong biceps. Randy just gazed into John's eyes, loving the shade of blue they got when John was horny and turned on. "I love you" Randy said softly. John smiled and caressed Randy's shoulders. "I love you too baby….So much." He said, Randy smiled and kissed John deeply, John's fingers dug into Randy's arms leaving nail marks.

"Please Randy….I want you so bad right now." John pleaded up at his husband. Randy went to work on John's chest kissing and biting and sucking eagerly on each nipple until they were hard nubs. "Oh…god" John moaned. Randy moved down lower and started licking around John's navel and kissing finally he slipped his tongue into John's navel and started tongue fucking it. Randy moved down and kissed and licked at John's hips. He moved down on top of John grinding their cock's together making each other moan in pleasure. John was thrashing his head around and Randy took his opportunity to bite down on John's neck. "Rand….please baby…" John moaned Randy smirked.

"What...what do you want Johnny?" Randy asked while licking around John's ear Randy knew that was the spot to turn John into goo. "Fuck I want you now" John breathed out still moaning as they were grinding there members together. Randy did what was asked and went lower on John's body and started stroking John every now and then running his fingers over the tip. "Shit…Rand." John hissed at his lover Randy smirked.

Randy leaned over to the bed side table and retrieved a bottle of strawberry lube he squirted some on his fingers.

He threw John's legs over his shoulders for better access.

"Randy NOW!" John demanded. Randy laughed a little and poured some lube onto his aching cock he slicked himself up and drove home right into John's awaiting hole. "Holy SHIT!" John cried out. "Shit Johnny you alright?" Randy asked concerned John just nodded his head "Move...Please move I want you deeper." John moaned as he met Randy thrust for thrust. Randy changed his angle and as soon as he did he hit John's prostate dead on making John thrash around beneath him.

"Harder….fuck me harder Ran." John said "Fuck John so fucking tight baby." Randy moaned back John took hold of himself and began stroking himself in time with Randy's thrusts he was getting close. Looking up he smiled when he saw Randy in a pleasured state he leaned up and grabbed Randy by the back of his neck and pulled him down for a passionate kiss Randy moaned into the kiss.

"Fuck gonna come Johnny soon…so…..so close." Randy moaned against John's lips. John just nodded; Randy sped up his thrust and soon was crying out John's name as he came. John was still stroking himself. "Come for me Johnny let me see you come." Randy whispered in John's ear. "Fuuuuuuck Randy!." John screamed as he came all over himself. Randy pulled out of John and fell beside him. John smiled and moved closer to Randy and rested his head on Randy's chest holding him close. "Love you" he muttered as he traced an invisible patter on Randy's bronzed chest. Randy smiled as he stroked John's back softly.

"I love you too, are you more relaxed now?" Randy asked, John nodded, "Yes, it was what I needed thank-you so much Ran, it means a lot that you're willing to take care of me." John said as he looked up into Randy's steely blue eyes. Randy smiled and leaned down kissed the tip of John's nose. "You're worth it baby, believe me," he said John smiled and laid there.

**Please Review…..**


	39. Good Morning & A Talk

**LUST IN THE WIND**

**THE NEXT MORNING**

"Fuck Randy…Right there….Fuck me." John moaned as he laid back on the bed, Randy was fingering his hole. "There?" Randy asked as he poked John's prostate again.

"Yes….Baby stop teasing me and fuck me" John whined. Randy smiled. He leaned over and grabbed the lube and he poured some onto his hands and then he rubbed it on his cock.

He smiled as he kissed John. "Please Randy." John said, Randy smiled. He pushed in and he filled John up completely.

John gasped as he felt Randy fill him up. "Fuck Ran….So big." John moaned as he arched his back. Randy moaned and leaned in and kissed his way along John's jaw.

"Harder!" John cried out. "You sure?" Randy said.

"I'm fine," John pleaded with his husband, Randy smiled. He pulled all the way out, leaving John empty.

"That's the opposite of what I just said" he complained. Randy smirked at him. "Hands and knees" he said, John smiled and flipped over so he was on all fours.

Randy positioned himself behind him and he pulled John onto his cock, hard and fast.

"FUCK!" John shouted as he felt Randy enter him again from behind.

"Is that what you wanted?" Randy asked, John nodded.

"Yes!" he exclaimed, Randy smiled, he pulled out leaving only the tip of his cock inside of John before he thrusted back in.

John pressed back against John enjoying the feeling of having Randy inside of him, he loved this feeling, it was amazing. "Yes Randy….Fuck you feel so good inside of me." John moaned his hands were gripping onto the bed sheets hard, his knuckles going white.

He arched his back and grunted loudly, Randy just watched him from behind loving the sight of John moaning and writhing in pleasure all because of him. he leaned forward pressing his chest against John's back and he moved his hands to in front of John.

He took hold of John's cock in his hands and he started stroking him in time with his thrusts. "Fuck Randy," John mumbled, Randy laughed and he started moving deeper within his husband. "Fuck Doll you're so damn tight." Randy said, John grinned and he pushed back onto Randy and that was all they could take, John came coating Randy's hand and the sheets below him in his cum and Randy came filling John up with his cum. Randy slowly pulled out a few minutes later and collapsed beside his husband who was laying on his stomach.

Randy smiled and rubbed John's back, John turned and opened his eyes at his husband. Randy smiled and leaned in and kissed him. "You OK?" Randy asked, John smiled and nodded. "Yeah, I am perfect." John said Randy smiled. "Cool, how about we have a shower then go grab some food?" Randy asked, John smiled. "Sounds good." John said, they both got up and had a shower with one another then got dressed and headed out the door. They got in the car and headed to a small café. "So do you know where we're going today?" John asked. "No I figured I would talk to Shawn" Randy said. "I'll do it, there's something I want to talk to him about anyway." John said, Randy frowned.

"Are you OK?" Randy asked, John smiled and nodded. "Yes, I am fine Ran, I just need to talk to him about something, it's nothing bad or anything." John said, Randy smiled and nodded. "If you say so, I trust you." Randy said John smiled. "Good." John said, Randy smiled. "I am so missing being at home right now, I wish we were there" John said, Randy smiled. "Me too baby, it's been a long time since we've been home." Randy said, John smiled and nodded. "I Miss my own bed, I just Miss our house." John said. Randy smiled and nodded. "I know what you mean, I Miss it too, but we're doing something good here, if we could get Hunter's probes out." Randy said John nodded and smiled.

"Yeah I hope we can get them out soon." John said, Randy smiled and nodded. they finished dinner and they headed back to the hotel. Randy went to their room while John went to speak with Shawn.

He knocked on the Helmsley's hotel room door. Hunter opened it smiling.

"Hey John, what's up?" he asked. "Nothing much, can I speak with Shawn a second?" John asked, Hunter smiled, Shawn walked out and he and John went for a walk.

"What's going on John?" Shawn asked. "Last night I went to get some ice and Brock cornered me." John said.

"Did he hurt you?" Shawn asked, John shook his head, "No he didn't hurt me, he just threatened me, saying I was his and I would always be his, he didn't like me talking about Randy and then he pushed me up against the wall and kissed me, I was scared to death, he scares me like crazy I don't know what to do about it" John said.

"Have you told Randy?" Shawn asked.

"No and I am not going to, he will flip out and end up killing him, I just want to forget all about it. I just wanted to talk to someone about it." John said, Shawn nodded.

"I understand, but please John if he does anything else to you please let me know. I want to help you" Shawn said John smiled, he was glad he had someone like Shawn to talk to he didn't think he could handle holding this in all alone, he really didn't.

He thanked Shawn and went back to his husband to get on with the day. A day where his thoughts would be mostly consumed by Brock and his threats.

**Please Review…..**


	40. Dancing With A Kitten

**LUST IN THE WIND**

The lion and his kitten were sitting enjoying a nice leisurely breakfast at a local cafe in Dodge City.

Chris had his usual steak and eggs while Adam enjoyed pecan waffles and a bowl of grits. They were really in no rush, there were no storms to chase, nor would their be for a couple of days.

They were headed back to Plainview, Texas. Adam had made reservations for the same room they had when they were there last time. The Plainview Holiday Inn Express first floor corner room was where the Lion of Jericho claimed his kitten for the first time. They were actually looking forward to going back.

"Did you send Shawn that email.?" Adam asked as he sipped his coffee. "Yup, the maps and all. Haven't heard back yet. Do you mind if we go to that leather shop across the street?" Chris responded then asked as he took his last bite of steak.

"Of course not. Looking for something special?" Adam asked his lover. "Yeah, I finally need to invest in a briefcase. My last one fell apart ages ago and the lap top bag is getting too full." Chris said with a sip of root beer.

"I don't mind lion. Oh, we got um...distracted last night...(the blond flushed). Here, you wanted to see some of my photo art." Adam spoke as he punched a few keys on his open lap top.

Chris pulled the computer closer, he clicked on the pictures, he was smiling, "Wow babe, you are very talented. I want you to do some for our book. Oh! Can I buy a copy of this one?" Chris pointed to a beautiful double rainbow arcing over the Grand Canyon. It radiated a peaceful calm. Adam had skillfully hand painted colors onto the black and white photo.

"Lion! I'll give you one. Goodness you are not paying me!" Adam huffed almost like he was insulted. "Easy kitty, I just think it's worth paying for. Thank you, I will hang it over my bed. We can have one printed up some time then." Chris said with a bright smile.

"You really like it? Do you honestly think someone would pay money for my art work?" Adam asked his lover seriously. "Yes baby I do. You should talk to Vincent about it. Posters, greeting cards, all those kinds of things." Chris said confidently, while Adam just flushed.

The lion and his kitten finished breakfast, had their thermos and travel mugs filled and paid. Chris put the coffee in the SUV, then hand in hand they walked across the street to the leather shop.

The store had everything from clothes to saddles. Adam inhaled deeply, he loved the smell of leather. Chris looked at briefcases and Adam got lost in the clothes.

The tawny blond found one he liked, he then arranged for some special hand tooling to be done on the front. He wanted JERICHO STORM CHASE, INC. along with a hand tooled picture of a thunder storm with lightning and a tornado. It cost him a thousand dollars, but he knew it was what he wanted. It would be shipped to his house in Norman in about two weeks. He needed to remember to message his housekeeper, who came twice a week to look for it.

On the other side of the store, away from the lion's prying eyes, Adam made a purchase he hoped Chris would like. He just hoped they went out clubbing one night so he could wear the fifteen hundred dollar outfit he just bought. He knew it was money well spent, Chris would cum on the spot, or at least Adam hoped so.

Chris looked curiously at the black garment bag and two boxes Adam was carrying as the blond came up to him. "Buy out the store?" Chris asked with a chuckle. "Nope, and you keep your nose out!" Adam said firmly, but his eyes were warm and playful.

They were three hours into the six hour drive from Dodge City to Plainview. They weren't in a rush for once. If Adam saw something interesting to photograph Chris would stop.

"Lion, turn right on that road up there, I want to shoot that barn." Adam pointed to an old broken down barn. "Sure baby, let's picnic there too, your lion is starving." Chris laughed as his tummy rumbled loudly as if on cue. Adam laughed.

Chris parked the SUV under a large oak tree. The tawny blond set up for a picnic while Adam photographed the barn. The journalist used his black and white and sepia film stocks.

Jericho loved to watch his blond work. Adam was laying down on the ground shooting up at the barn, catching interesting angles and shadows. Then he disappeared inside the barn.

Chris was setting out some bread and meat and was in the process of slicing some cheese when he heard a crash and a yelp from inside the barn. The lion in a panic dropped everything and ran. "Kitten? Adam?" Chris didn't see his blond at first. "Chrissy" Adam called from the back of the barn.

Chris ran towards Adam's voice, he found his blond in a huge pile of old, musty hay. He tired not to laugh, hay was sticking out of Adam's hair and clothes, "Are you alright? What happened?" Chris helped Adam to stand and started brushing him off, checking for damages. "Yeah. My camera!" Adam started digging through the hay. He found his black and white camera deep in the hay stack. Luckily his other camera was in it's case on the barn floor. Chris carried Adam and the cameras bridal style to the picnic blanket and laid him down gently.

Adam sat up and started checking his camera, it appeared to be fine, just dirty. "What happened?" Chris asked as he started making a sandwich.

"I saw an old rope with a rusty block and tackle in the window upstairs, I thought it would make a cool picture to hand color, you know the rust on the metal. I was going up the ladder, the last wrung broke and down I went." Adam said with a flush. "I'm glad you fell in that hay!" Chris took a bite of sandwich to keep from laughing.

"I can hand color those too" Adam pointed to the old Dutch hex symbols painted on the barn. "I thought that was your plan when I saw the barn. It will look cool." Chris said with a smile.

After they ate, Chris started kissing on Adam's neck, pushing the blond down on the blanket. Adam moaned softly and wrapped his arms around Chris' neck. They made out in the warm sun, just enjoying lazy kisses and caresses. Finally after a couple of hours, they were back on the road.

They crossed into Texas, the drove through Perryton, Waka, Spearman, Stinnett, Borger, Fritch and Amarillo, where once again Chris took on fuel, he stuck to his half tank refueling rule, even on non chase days.

During their refuling stop, John called. He told Adam that they would be in Plainview that afternoon. They chatted for a while, then hung up before they left the gas station.

"The others will be in Plainview later. John said they saw Lesnar behind them in Oklahoma, but haven't seen them since. I just wish Drew would give up. I'm happier than I have ever been, why can't...I'd be happy for him if the shoe was on the other foot." Adam said with a bit of a sigh.

"That's because you're so sweet and good. I'm glad the others followed, Hunter should have some chances with the probes. Roads are better here." Chris said thoughtfully.

Later that night after a good dinner, the lion and his kitten were settled in their hotel room. Both of them were feeling antsy from the long drive.

"I know! Want to take me dancing at the club across the street? " Adam asked hopefully. "That is a great idea! I'll finally get to see you in leather pants. Let me shower and dress first, then you can take your time." Chris said happily, he was wanting to take Adam out on a date again.

"As long as you wear those lace up leathers! Those were sexy and that silver vest. I...I was quite...yeah, you looked hot!" Adam admitted with a flush.

Fourty five minutes later, Chris emerged from the bathroom, looking extremely handsome. He wore the same outfit he work last time, with one exception, his belt. The one he had on this time was black leather with two rows of pyramid studs. On the bottom row, there three studs, then a chain hooked to the belt, it skipped three studs, then reconnected to the belt, then came six studs, then another chain "dangle." There were a total of six chains dangling around his belt. He'd managed to lace his pants even tighter than last time. He was polishing his sliver boot plates while Adam got dressed.

Adam was styling his hair, he curled it into long, soft waves, then moussed and recurled them, so they would hold through the roughest dancing. His new leather outfit was made of dark blue so he added just a thin, thin line of navy blue eyeliner along his bottom lashes. It was just enough to enhance his beautiful eyes.

The kitten then put on the only part of his outfit that wasn't new. A leather pouch. It was less than a thong, but he liked it as it kept his leg line smooth to the hip. The waist strap was thin. He tucked himself into the leather penis pouch. A very thin string went between his legs, into his crack, keeping his butt smooth as well. The pouch was barely big enough and he hoped Chris would see it later that night.

Next came his new pure Napa leather five pocket style leather jeans. The rivets and buttons were antique sliver and the leather was dark blue. The legs were boot cut style and they fit him as tight as a second skin. Every muscle showed and his ass was perfect.

His shirt was a matching dark blue pure Napa sheep skin fully lined soft leather button down. The snap buttons were antique silver, it fit just loose enough to contrast his tight leather jeans. He left the sleeves long, but the shirt was open four buttons out of six. The bottom of the shirt snapped to the inside waist band of his pants making a smooth line.

The blond's belt was made of a row of pyramid studs, then a row of cone studs, then another row of pyramid studs. The buckle was an antique sliver dragon.

On his left wrist the kitten wore a two and half inch wide pyramid rivet and stud bracelet. Like the belt there was a row of pyramid rivets, then three rows of small metal studs, then a last row of pyramid rivets. He still wore the tornado charm necklace, and to finish off his look he wore his own black leather, well polished cowboy boots. Adam added his cologne, he was ready and he looked sizzling hot!

Chris was just tamping out a cigarette when the bathroom door opened. He literally had to sit down, the sight of his lover made him weak in the knees. "Oh my fucking god...I...fuck.." Chris could barely speak coherently, Adam took his breath away.

The blond just stood there blushing at his lover's reaction. "I really look okay? This is what I bought this morning." Adam said as he did a slow turn, showing off his whole outfit and body.

"Yeah. Damn and no mark to show you're taken! I need a leash for you. Nobody is going to...Mine!" Chris growled, and Adam laughed softly. "I won't leave your side. You're a sexy beast yourself, and MINE!" Adam said firmly.

Chris decided he had to mark Adam, plus he just wanted to taste his kitten. He moved over to his kitten and grabbed him. He bit down on Adam's neck and wrapped his arms around the kitten's waist. Adam moaned softly and turned his head, giving his lion full access to his neck, his hands braced on the dresser behind him.

"There, now you are mine." Chris said as he broke away from Adam's delicate flesh, leaving a nice, hickey on the kitten's skin. "Possessive much my lion?" Adam chuckled deeply, loving the mark his lion had made.

"Yes. Now, let's go dancing. We can just walk if you don't mind." Chris said taking Adam's hand. Adam followed his lover happily.

What neither leather clad man had noticed was that Lesnar's tour bus was unloading at the far end of the hotel. Drew watched as his Adam and that fucking Jericho walked to the bar across the street, hand in hand. He had to hurry so he could get over there, maybe he could get Adam on the dance floor. The Scotsman hurried to finish his work for the night.

Chris paid the cover charge and put his arm around Adam's waist and led his kitten into the bar. He was proud of the beautiful blond on his arm.

Several heads turned as the handsome couple made their way to a booth. They had to take one up front as the ones in the darker back corners were taken. Chris slid in first and then pulled Adam in to sit next to him. The lion ordered two root beers and gave the waitress twenty five dollars. "Ah, I remember you! The root beer guy, welcome back." She smiled brightly. Then left to get their order.

Chris put two cigarettes in his mouth and lit them, then he gave one to Adam. It was so romantic and the kitten loved it when Chris did that. They were just glad that some places ignored smoking bans. People wanted to smoke with their drinks, it was a right seldom enjoyed in public anymore. It also helped that it was Texas, they did things their own way, and proudly.

"Too many men noticed my little kitty. Just wait till I take you out onto the dance floor and really show them what they can't have." Chris said with a wicked, but proud tone.

"They weren't looking at me, they were looking at you! You're the handsome one in this relationship." Adam said with a soft smile.

Chris shook his head, "You really have no idea how truly beautiful you are do you?" Chris kissed Adam gently. Adam just flushed. The lion nudged his kitten a bit, they slid out of the booth it was time to hit the dance floor.

The beat of the music was a pounding techno style beat. Adam loved to dance and he was just as good as Chris. The kitten's long, lithe, body slithered against Chris'. His hips swayed as he circled his lover, pausing to slide up and down Chris' back side, then he swayed around and slid up and down the lion's front. The movements were sexy and seductive. Chris ate it up as he just moved in place, enjoying his lovers actions.

The next song started it was a slow, grinding beat. Chris pulled Adam to his front. He spread Adam's long legs with his right knee, and Adam rode his thigh like it was a slow bucking bull.

The blond's arms slowly slid up Chris' chest, then one hand went on each shoulder, supporting himself as he rode Chris' knee and thigh. The lion's hands gripped the kitten's waist tightly, letting the blond just move to the music.

Chris nuzzled and nibbled Adam's neck as they moved as one. He whispered naughty thoughts that made the lithe blond move even more seductively.

Drew entered the bar. He didn't see the couple at first, so he took a seat at the bar. The Scotsman was actually very handsome.

Drew wore his very long hair down, it fell softly over his shoulders. He wore a black silk shirt tucked into a well fitting pair of white jeans. His belt was black studded leather, his shoes were dressy black loafers. The shirt was open to his waist, his skin was darkly bronzed. A Celtic cross on a chain hung between his pecs. He got his own share of looks from several men, but the look on his face kept them at bay, he was scowling unhappily.

Drew had finally spotted Adam on the dance floor. He was furious. The older darker blond storm chaser had his hands all over his Adam. He growled when Jericho dared to put his mouth on Adam's body. He ordered a Guinness and just watched the couple.

The third time the music changed was Chris' favorite. It was a very slow love ballad. There was a gentle almost hypnotic beat.

He turned Adam slowly, so that that the blonds back was against his chest. His hands encircled his kitten's waist and his chin rested on Adam's shoulder. Adam pressed against his lion. His hands rested on top of Chris' around his waist. His head rested on Chris' shoulder and was turned so his tawny blond lover could keep nibbling on his neck.

"Fucking hell, you are a great dancer little kitten. Makes me wanna just fuck you right here. Would you like that, your pants down around your thighs, me humping you from behind like the little bitch you are? Everyone watching, knowing what they can't have?" Chris whispered hotly in Adam's ear.

"Shit Chris, you have a dirty mouth and naughty thoughts." Adam said rather breathlessly, after all his lover's words had turned him on. "Yes, but you like it. Don't tell me the thought doesn't make you all hot. Those men panting after you, knowing they aren't allowed to touch you." Chris cooed wickedly.

Adam flushed, knowing his lion was right. He did enjoy the showing off, but only because he knew he was safe with his lion, otherwise he would just be a shy wallflower.

"You are so fucking cute when you blush like that. Hum...you like this?" Chris whispered as he started slowly caressing his hands over Adam's lithe body as they swayed to the slow love song.

Others were watching the dance floor, especially two men. One the pretty Scotsman seated at the bar, the other who who just come into the club. Only the second man wasn't watching the handsome couple, he was just looking at the dance floor in general.

The new patron was wearing a black suit vest and dark gray trousers, his shirt was a very light blue gray, he wore a dark blue tie. His long sleeves were rolled up to his elbows and he wore a black fedora hat over his light brown faux hawk hair style.

The young man in the fedora smiled when he heard his name called from the bar, "Mikey, over here!" Mike waved to his friend and walked over to the bar. He took the empty stool next to his friend and Drew happened to be on the other side.

"Hi Alex" Mike said to his friend as he settled onto his bar stool. Mike's friend, Alex, was nice looking and dressed much like Mike, his slacks were black, his vest blue and his shirt a light almost white ivory color, his tie was black and his hair was mousey brown.

"Doing okay Mikey?" Alex asked as he signaled to the bartender. "Yeah, you? Beer on tap." Mike said to his friend then the barkeep. "I'm good" Alex smiled.

"Any pretties here tonight?" Mike asked scanning the club with his eyes. "Yeah, a real pretty one over at that booth." Alex said nodding to Adam.

Adam was sitting back at their booth, sipping a fresh root beer. Chris had excused himself for a restroom break.

"Holy shit he _IS_pretty, but more your type than mine. I like em smaller, but strong." Mike said with a coy wink. Mike then looked at Adam again, his brain clicked in, "I've seen that buy before...I just can't place it right now." The faux hawked man said, with a pondering tone to his voice. The two friends spun back around and faced the bar.

Drew had heard the exchange between the two men next to him, one thing caught his attention, how would the man in the fedora know or recognize his Adam. He kept one ear cocked towards their conversation and kept his eyes glued on Adam. He growled as Jericho returned.

"Wanna dance again?" Chris asked before he sat. Adam shook his head, "no, wanna smoke and have some root beer. I need to recover a bit. You're a great dancer lion! I'm having fun. I love dancing but this is the first time in a long time." Adam said, moving so Chris could sit next him on the booth bench.

Chris slid into the booth. He pressed against Adam till the blond was trapped against the wall. The lion growled softly, then kissed Adam deeply. Adam moaned into the kiss, wrapping his arms around his lion's waist. They broke the kiss, blue stared intently into green, something deeper passed between them, each man wondered to himself, is this love?

Chris reached up and tucked a stray strand of blond hair behind Adam's ear. "You are special to me. I have to admit I feel things for you that I have never felt before. I like the way things are going between us. Are you happy?" Chris spoke seriously, his look matched his voice.

"Chris, I am happier than I have ever been. You're warm, funny and caring. No one has ever made me feel like you in bed or out. I have never been so well cared for...or about. My feelings for you are growing...deeply. You are the best thing that ever happened to me." Adam said just as seriously and honestly.

The lion and his kitten kissed again, deeply as if to seal their discussions Unaware that a pair of Scots eyes were staring at them intently.

Drew had to get Adam away from Jericho, but he just didn't know how. They had to be separated so he could have time to convince Adam to come back to him. He just couldn't figure out how. He turned back around and sipped his Guinness he couldn't stand watching them kissing anymore.

"Ready to dance again?" Chris asked his lover. "Yup, I'm rested now, take me for a spin." Adam said with a laugh. Chris stood and held his hand out to his lover, Adam took it and allowed himself to be led out on to the dance floor.

"Oh good song" Adam exclaimed as "Black Betty" by Spider Bait started playing. The bass beat was heavy and Adam began swaying in tempo.

The lithe blond raised his arms over his head and swayed sexily, rubbing up and down Chris' body. When he got around to the front of the lion, he seductively licked Chris' neck, nipping gently.

Then Adam lowered his arms and as he swayed around Chris, he ran his hands over the lion's body. He cupped Chris' ass with a squeeze, making Chris growl, then the lithesome blond reached around and cupped the lion's "package."

Chris reached around and pulled Adam around to the front. "Wicked, wicked kitty. I should punish you later." the lion growled, but a smile twinkled in the blue eyes. Adam winked, thinking that might not be such a bad idea.

Even though the beat of the song was strong and pounding, the lion and his kitten were wrapped together tightly, but Chris had them moving in tempo with the music.

Drew had seen his blond, touching and groping Jericho like a cheap whore, and the storm chaser was lapping it up like a dirty john. He was disgusted, what could he do, he turned back around and ordered another ale and wracked his brain, how to get Chris away from his Adam.

The music changed again, it was the slowest song so far, " I Can't Help Falling In Love, by Elvis Presley.

Adam's arms were wrapped around Chris waist while Chris' were around his kittens shoulders his hands were gently entwined in the long blond locks as Adam's head rested on Chris' shoulder.

_"Like a river flows, surely to the sea, darling so it goes, some things are meant to be..."_Chris sang softly in Adam's ear, his voice pure and true.

The kitten closed his eyes and hugged Chris tighter as the lion slowly danced in a circle, lost in their own world.

Alex and Mike came back to the bar, they had played a few rounds of darts. "Hey Mikey, isn't that Chris Jericho?" Alex nodded to the dance floor. "Yeah. Did I tell you? A while ago he was here, we flirted and danced, kissed and groped a bit. He took me back to his hotel, we started to make out...but just before we fucked he changed his mind, threw me out. He was nice about it though, I guess." Mike explained to his friend.

What Mike didn't know was that Drew had been listening intently to every word he had said about his evening with Jericho. The native Scotsman turned back to his drink, an evil smile played on his lips, an idea was starting to form in his head. He kept his ears cocked towards the two men next to him.

"Now I have it! That blond was in the room too, but he left when Jericho and I started making out, Chris said he was his traveling companion." Mike said with a curious tone.

"Looks like he's more than a traveling companion. Those aren't casual kisses." Alex said as he and Mike watched as Chris and Adam danced. "Yeah, damn it though, Jericho was a great kisser." Mike said with a bit of a sigh.

The song ended, the DJ announced a fifteen minute break. The lion and his kitten were still swaying as Chris whisper sang a last chorus in Adam's ear. They were still wrapped tightly together. Chris pulled back a little, finally realizing the real music had stopped.

"Uh...baby? The music stopped." Chris said with a smile. Adam looked up from Chris' shoulder, his green eyes clouded dreamily. "Huh?" the blond barely whispered. Chris just shook his head and led Adam back to their booth, he slid into the booth first, gently pulling his kitten in after him.

Chris just pulled Adam in by the chin gently and kissed him tenderly. "Do you feel it too?" Chris murmured over Adam's lips. "Yeah I do. My heart feels it, my soul feels it. Whatever we have between us...is growing deeper." Adam replied just as quietly. "Yes, it is and I like it." Chris said simply and honestly.

They kissed again as passionately as they dared without getting arrested for indecent exposure.

Drew slammed his empty mug down on the bar as he watched his blond and Jericho kissing.

"I bet he would have been good in the sack." Alex mused as he watched the couple as well. "Oh fuck yeah, Jericho is hung like a horse. After all we were almost to home plate. He ain't got a problem with it either, he was still hard, so I dunno what happened." Mike said loud enough for Drew to hear.

The music started again. "One more?" Chris asked his lover. "Yeah" Adam said sliding out of the booth.

The beat was a medium fast tempo. Chris put his knee between the kitten's legs again only this time he kept his leg at more of an angle, so that it rubbed against Adam's crotch.

Adam smirked and thought he could play the same game. He started nibbling on Chris' hot spot, behind his ear, the lion's eyes rolled back in his head in shear pleasure. They continued their dance of mutual seduction, lost in pleasure.

"Too bad you missed your chance. Maybe he got a guilty conscious about something." Alex said to his best friend. Mike shrugged, "Oh well, I've been dumped before, although not usually just before fucking. Kind wish I could pay him back, got me all worked up, then threw me out. Oh well, I have moved on." Mike swallowed the last of his drink.

Drew heard what Mike said, another evil smirk crossed his face, he suddenly got an idea, but he needed help to pull it off. He took a deep swallow of his Guinness. He turned to the fedora wearing man next to him.

"Hi, My name is Drew. We need to talk..."

**Please Review…..**

******So it seems that FF wants to go through and delete any story that has sex, violence and such. I have a link to sign a petition to STOP this censorship, if you would like to sign please PM me and i will send the link your way. **


	41. Accused!

**LUST IN THE WIND**

Chris and Adam were sitting at their booth again, they were just sipping a root beer and chatting quietly. They never noticed when Drew and Mike left the bar together, deep in conversation. Mike's friend, Alex was sitting at the bar, talking to a cute guy who'd sat in the seat Mike had just vacated.

"So beautiful" Chris whispered as he once again pushed a stray lock of blond hair behind Adam's ear. Adam lowered his eyes and flushed. "Say it enough and I might believe it." Adam murmured. "I'll do better than tell you, I'll show you when we get back to the room." Chris said with a wicked grin.

"All this dancing has made me hungry. Can we go to Denny's?" Adam asked his boyfriend. "Sure, and it's next door. One last dance or two?" Chris asked, his brow raised. Adam smiled and nodded, he loved being in Chris' arms.

They danced once again to a slow beat. Adam was wrapped back to front in Chris' strong arms.

"I could hold you like this forever." Chris said with a soft kiss to Adam's temple, as the blond head rested on his shoulder. "I could stay in your arms like this forever. It scares me sometimes." Adam whispered in confession.

A worried expression crossed the lion's face. He spun Adam around in tempo with the music to face him. "Baby, what scares you? Are you afraid of me?" Chris asked, the worry obvious in his voice.

"No, not you personally Chrissy, but of this, what we have. I keep waiting for something to happen. I haven't had the best luck with relationships." Adam said, his eyes were looking down.

Chris lifted Adam's chin gently with his fingers so the green eyes would look at him. The beautiful green eyes looked deeply into the handsome blue sapphires.

"I only know a few things you have told me. I know I was man whore, hell even a one night slut, but I would never, ever do to you what Drew did. I would not and will not ever cheat on you. I would never just walk out on you, and I would never, ever hit you. I maybe a lousy person, but I'll be a great boyfriend. I RESPECT you Adam." Chris spoke with a firm but gentle tone.

"I know, I'm being paranoid. You are different from anyone I have ever known. Don't Chris, don't call yourself a whore or slut. You just enjoy sex, nothing wrong with that, as long as your partner consents. It's just...for once I am truly happy in a relationship, and I don't want to screw this up." Adam spoke from his sincere heart.

The song ended, "Let's go, it will be easier to talk at the restaurant." Chris said, taking Adam by the hand. The blond nodded in agreement. On the way out, Chris gave their waitress a fifty, then walked with his kitten to the Denny's across the parking lot from the club.

The hostess led the handsome, leather clad couple to a booth at the back in the smoking section. Never seeing Drew intently talking to Mike in the other corner, the booth hidden partially by plants and greenery.

They studied the menu, Adam told Chris what he wanted then Chris placed their order.

"The gentleman will have the Country Fried Steak with coleslaw, and mac n cheese, with iced tea to drink. I'll have the T-Bone steak medium rare and fried shrimp with sautéed spinach and red-skinned potatoes with root beer to drink. For dessert, he will have the Turtle cheese cake and I'll have the New York style cheese cake and we'll both have coffee with dessert." Chris said with a warm smile, handing the server back the menus.

The lighter blond sat across from the tawnier blond but they held hands across the table. Chris wanted to really be able to look Adam in the eye, he was still worried about his kitten's fears.

"Baby, I can't predict the future anymore than I can predict which storm will produce or tornado, but I can predict that I promise, I will never undertake any action that would hurt you. I mean, I will not cheat on you. I maybe a bastard but IF and that's a big if, I ever wanted out of this relationship, I would tell you to your face. I can promise you that much. I'm a man Adam, not some immature Scots fuckhead." Chris said, hoping his words could belay Adam's fears, at least somewhat.

"I believe you Chris, I really do. I promise the same. At least I'd like to think I'm man enough to say if I want out of this relationship, but right now, I hope that never happens." Adam's tone was serious.

"I feel things for you that I have never felt for any man. You make me happier than I have ever been. I want to keep exploring my feelings." the lion spoke softly, his thumb stroking the back of Adam's hand.

"I feel the same Chris. I think we have something special. I see us going beyond three months, at least I hope so. I too am happier than I ever have been and I'm not anxious to see it end." Adam spoke from his heart.

The waitress brought their food, they thanked her and dug in, they ate with gusto all that dancing had really made them hungry. They chatted about other things, their relationship was too serious to discuss while slurping down food.

"Chrissy, this dessert is really good, but I can think of something sweeter I'd like to eat." Adam said with a wicked gleam in his eyes. "Oh really now? It wouldn't be kind of white and sticky would it?" Chris smirked knowing exactly what Adam meant.

The couple quickly finished their dessert and coffee. Chris left the tip and Adam snatched up the ticket, "Vince's turn to pay." the blond said with a wink.

The whole time the lion and his kitten were unaware that two men had been plotting against them a few booths down, or that the two men were watching with disdain as the happy couple left hand in hand.

"You're sure this will work? You can pull it off?" Drew asked the fedora wearing man. "Listen my Scottish friend, if it's one think I can do, it's act. Especially if the price is right, and your price was just fine." Mike smirked as he fingered the thick envelope of cash Drew had passed him earlier.

"Well, time to get this started." Mike winked and left the restaurant.

Drew waited until he was sure Adam and his fucking lover were back in their hotel room. He took a final sip of hot tea, left a fifty cent tip, paid, then walked across to his hotel. He had to get ready, he was sure Adam would need his comfort by morning. He laughed wickedly as his hotel room door closed.

(A few minutes earlier)

Chris stopped outside the restaurant, "Hop on" he laughed. Adam giggled, but jumped on Chris' back, he was a little too tall, but Chris carried his lover across the street to their hotel room, piggy back, they both laughed happily all the way.

Shawn was getting some ice to fill their coolers, he laughed to himself as he saw the happy couple. He was glad for both of them, Chris especially. "Thank You, Lord for sending Adam into our lives." Shawn whispered quietly, then he picked up the cooler and headed back to the room he shared with his beloved husband.

Chris kept Adam riding on his back while he unlocked the door, "Giddy up horsey!" Adam laughed as he thumped Chris on the hips with his knees to "prod" his "horse" into moving, while trying not to wake the entire hotel with their laughter.

Chris gave a "whinny" and proceeded to move into the room. "You are a silly kitty." Chris laughed. He dropped his arms, signaling for Adam to hop down, but Adam was having none of that, he kept his grip with his knees, his arms around Chris' shoulders.

"I'm gonna turn into a bucking bronco" Chris laughed with a shrug of his shoulders, trying to get Adam off his back. Adam slipped but he managed to hang on to his lion horse.

"I'll get you my little kitty." Chris said as he backed up to the bed that was closer to the bathroom. He started to lean back like he was going to lay down on top of Adam.

Adam squealed and slid of the lion's back, but pulled him down and Chris fell onto the bed. Adam straddled Chris' waist and pinned Chris down by the shoulders. "One (kiss), two (kiss), three (kiss)" Adam counted between pecks to Chris' lips, as he held his lion down for the count. "You win" Chris whispered hotly. "Ooh, what do I win?" Adam asked low and husky.

"You'll find out. But first the hard part, getting out of hot, sweaty leathers" Chris said with a bit of a laugh. "I'll help you" Adam laughed as he unlaced the sides of the lion's leather pants. It was quite a struggle, but Adam finally got the tight second skin off. Chris had laced them so tight, the laces left deep impressions in his skin. Chris let Adam carefully remove the glittering sliver vest and t-shirt. Lastly came the leather wrist bands.

"Your turn little sweetheart" Chris cooed softly, he was now naked as he started undressing his kitten. Adam was lying on the bed.

First Chris teased off the leather belt, then he slowly unsnapped and unzipped the leather jeans. He slowly started pulling the hot leather down Adam's long, curvy, sweaty legs as the kitten raised his hips.

Chris didn't notice the small black pouch Adam was wearing at first, then his eyes popped out. "Fucking hell" Chris murmured as he stared at Adam's crotch. "You like it? It keeps my leg line smooth under the leathers." Adam teased. "Um...yeah...I've...wow...so sexy." Chris ran his hands up the kitten's long leg.

"Take it off and you'll get a big surprise." Adam said with a wink. The blond licked his lips as he looked at Chris' hard cock as it lightly bobbed against his abdomen as he worked at removing the black leather between his lover's legs. Chris reached up and pulled Adam's hard cock from it's leather casing, causing the kitten to moan softly. The lion bent down and kissed the already leaking, mushroom shaped head of the blond's cock.

"Chrissy" Adam whimpered. "Easy kitty, lets get the rest of you undressed." Chris said softly. It only took a few seconds for the lion to have his kitten stripped naked, leaving only the tornado charm necklace.

Chris straddled Adam's waist, he nuzzled Adam's neck, inhaling deeply. "God you smell good, like spicy leather." Chris muttered as he nipped along Adam's shoulders. "So do you, I love the smell of hot leather." Adam said with his own deep inhale of Chris' skin.

The couple gently caressed each other as they kissed, there was passion but loving tenderness as well, they looked deeply into each other's eyes.

Chris reached up and tucked back that persistent stray strand of blond hair, he opened his mouth to speak after taking a long hard swallow. "Adam, I...I..." he closed his mouth to afraid to say out loud what his heart was screaming.

Adam looked up at Chris, his hands rested gently on Chris' upper arms as the tawny blond leaned over the kitten. The beautiful green eyes were full of affectionate adoration.

"What my lion?" Adam asked softly as he caressed the lion's arms. Chris swallowed hard again, pushing his fears away, he felt it, it was right, not scary.

"I love you Adam. I love you." Chris said the words softly, but firmly, full of assurance.

Adam smiled, tears fell from the corners of his beautiful green eyes, he sighed softly, "I love you Chris, I really do. For the first time, I feel what I know is real love. The others were more like in love with love feelings." Adam said as firmly knowing his words were true.

Chris smiled, "I'm so happy baby. You're so...I just simply adore you, love you." The lion said as he bent down and kissed Adam deeply. The kitten's arms slid up and pulled Chris down on top of him, " I love you" Adam whispered.

They kissed deeply and passionately as their deep feelings for each other were sealed by their lips. "I love you" Chris said yet again as they kissed and caressed. "I love you" the kitten replied, and again they kissed.

They looked deeply into each others eyes again, they broke out in soft laughter. "Now that I've said it, I don't want to stop saying it! I love you my kitten, oh god I love you!" Chris' blue eyes filled with tears, he was overcome suddenly with deep emotions.

Adam felt the change from laughter to serious heartfelt raw emotions. "Me either Chris. I just want to keep saying it. It's like if I stop it will go away. I don't want it to go away, ever. I love you." Adam nearly whimpered in fear.

"No, no baby. It won't go away. I'll never stop saying it. I love you." Chris said firmly. Adam didn't get a chance to respond before his green orbs rolled up in pleasure. Chris' hot mouth had found it's way to Adam's cock. The kitten mewled in pleasure and plunged his fingers into his lion's tawny locks as Chris swallowed his entire length into the back of his throat.

Chris' hands softly caressed Adam's thighs as he let his mouth feast on his kitten's cock. The lion noisily slurped the erect, hard flesh like a favorite lollipop. Adam's head tossed on the bed, his lion's mouth felt so good. It was like with their declaration of love the intensity of their sexual feelings increased.

Adam moaned loudly as Chris nipped at the skin of his shaft. He thrust his hips trying to get more of the lion's mouth. Chris held Adam's hips down with a powerful grip. "Easy kitten" Chris said as he paused from his slurping. Adam calmed his trembling body as Chris caressed his hips.

"Want you, love you" Adam whimpered softly. "What my kitten wants, my kitten gets." Chris laughed softly.

Chris and Adam proceeded to make sweet, slow love as they confirmed their new found love for one another. It was burning and emotion filled and as they came together they screamed I love you, then collapsed in a sweaty tangle of arms and legs.

They laid there heaving and panting, they were exhausted from hours of dancing, then a round of sex.

After a few minutes Chris kissed his lover and got up. He prepared a steaming hot bubble bath. He lit a few candles he had bought a couple of days ago. When the bath was ready, he carried his kitten to the bathroom. Chris got in and then settled Adam against him, they slid down into the hot water and just relaxed, quiet music filled the air, mixing with the scent of the lavender bubbles and vanilla candles.

"I'm glad there's not weather predicted. We'd be too tired, it's nearly two in the morning." Chris said with a happy tone. "Me too, but it was worth it. What a way to get tired." Adam said with a lazy stretch in the water.

Chris wrapped his arms around Adam's waist and nibbled on the kitten's neck. Adam moaned softly and turned his head to let Chris have room.

The lion's nibbles because a hard sucking making another claim on his kitten. Adam cried out as Chris bit down hard enough that he drew a bit of blood. He laved the damaged skin with his tongue, turning Adam's pained whimpers into pleasured mewls.

Adam flipped over in the tub, he was now on his belly between Chris' legs. He started licking at Chris' naval, sending the lion into sexual orbit. The lion's fingers tangled in Adam's hair.

Chris expected Adam to put his hot mouth on his aching cock, but instead, with a splash, Adam raised up and slammed down on the lion's shaft, he was still stretched from earlier, so the pain was fleeting.

"Oh fucking hell kitty, always so hot and tight." Chris said as he threw his head back and let Adam do all the work.

Adam's hands rested on Chris' shoulders as he rode Chris' cock. "Touch me Chrissy, please make me cum my lion." Adam husked out. "As you wish my kitten." Chris chuckled, as he took Adam's cock in his right had, his left hand curled around Adam's neck and pulled the beautiful blond down for a deep, tongue dancing kiss.

The pace was slow, mainly so they kept the water in the tub. When Adam rolled his hips, the lion's cock rubbed against the kitten's prostate. Adam let out the wanton cries of pleasure that Chris loved.

The lion's hand pulled and tugged Adam's shaft. The kitten thrust his hips, fucking the lion's "paw" as the movement caused the tawny blond's cock to stab the kitten's prostate. The lighter blond's face was relaxed, a smile played over his lips. His eyes opened and closed slowly, he was lost in the pleasure coursing through his body and the love singing in his heart.

As Chris felt his orgasm building he stroked the kitten's cock harder and faster. "Faster baby, so close...faster..." Chris growled and gave Adam's ass a hard slap, Adam yelped and picked up the pace.

It didn't take long for both men to come yelling each others names. Adam fell onto his lion and his lover's arms wrapped around his kitten and held him tight as they slowly recovered.

They finally rinsed off, dried each other off and left the bathroom after blowing out the candles.

They climbed into the second "clean" bed closer to the window and curled up tightly together, arms and legs tangled together, both feeling safe, cared for and loved, deeply loved by the other.

"I love you Adam" Chris said with a sleepy yawn. "I love you Chris" Adam answered with his own yawn.

The lion and his kitten fell into a deep, peaceful sleep, wrapped together tightly.

Little did the sleeping couple realize that across town and evil plot was being carried out that would soon rip the lion and kitten apart.

Drew laughed and set his alarm, he wanted to be awake when the show started in a few hours.

(A FEW HOURS LATER)

Adam stretched lazily, his eyes still closed. They flew open when he heard Chris laugh softly. "Morning my lion" Adam yawned. "Morning my kitten" Chris responded his voice deep and husky with sleep.

"Was I just dreaming...did you say you loved me?" Adam asked as he wiped some chunks of sleep from his pretty green eyes. "You weren't dreaming. I do love you, so very much" the lion's voice softened. Adam's eyes were filled with happy tears. " I love you so much." Adam replied with a sniff.

"Baby, it's too early in the morning to cry." Chris said softly, as he kissed away Adam's tears. "Happy, just so happy. I love you and you love me. Happy kitten." Adam said with a laughing smile. "I'm happy too, all because of the most beautiful man I have ever met, Adam J. Copeland." Chris said honestly. Adam flushed and kissed his lion.

"What time is it anyway?" Adam asked with a lazy stretch. "Just after eight. How does this sound? Get dressed, walk over to Denny's for breakfast, then come back here, make love, then take a nice long nap, then make love, then maybe catch a movie later?" Chris suggested with a lazy stretch of his own.

"That sounds like fun. I am hungry. A nice stack of pancakes, a bowl of grits, biscuits and gravy...oh and some sausage too. We should look and see if there is a Drive-In movie around, or we can find a theater where we have both seen the movie!" Adam said with a wiggle of his eye brows.

"You eat that much and you'll explode, but that's okay, I'll be there to pick up the pieces. A Drive-In sounds fun, we'll see if we can find one. Okay lazy kitty get up and shower." Chris said as he gave his kitten a playful swat.

Thirty minutes later both the lion and his kitten were dressed and ready.

Chris was sitting on the bed watching the weather channel, while Adam did a few chores. The blond was picking up and gathering dirty laundry into a duffel bag. Now that it would be a day or two between chases, he would have time to do some laundry.

"I'll find a twenty four hour cleaners that do leathers, we got them fairly sweaty and yours have been worn twice. I can normally clean them myself, but I don't have any chemicals. I wish too I could find a place to develop my film. Maybe that old guy at the camera shop would let me use his equipment." Adam spoke as he puttered around.

"Yeah, my leathers need a cleaning. Could I watch you develop your pictures? I've tried a few times, but I usually just ruin the pictures, you could teach me." Chris answered his lover.

Adam stopped in his tracks, he was stunned. Chris had actually been listening to him, he wasn't used to that. Drew always seemed to ignore him when he spoke while puttering around.

"What baby kitty? Did I say something bad?" Chris looked at Adam, trying to figure remember if he said anything stupid.

"No, no. Sorry, you were actually paying attention to what I was saying. I've never been with anyone who listened while I puttered around." Adam explained with a smile.

"How could I not? You have a very annoying voice." Chris said, suppressing a laugh. Chris yelped as a pillow suddenly whacked him on the head. "Bad kitty!" Chris said as he tackled Adam and started tickling his kitten without mercy.

Both men were laughing so hard they didn't hear the knocking on the door at first. Suddenly the couple stopped laughing when they heard a pounding knock on their door.

Chris got up to answer the door, "Probably housekeeping. I'll let them in, then we can go." Chris smiled as he opened the door.

It wasn't housekeeping, it was four officers from the Plainview Police Department.

Adam got up to stand behind Chris. "Oh, hi officers, can I help you?" Chris asked with his brow raised.

A tall policeman looked at the paper in his hand, then looked at Chris, "Are you Christopher Keith Irvine-Jericho?" the man asked, his tone deadly serious.

Chris swallowed hard, had something happened to his father? "Yes Sir, I am." The lion answered nervously.

"Mr. Jericho, please turn around and put your hands behind your back. You are under arrest for the Rape of Michael Mizinnin. You have the right to remain silent..." The officer finished reading Chris his rights as he placed the lion in handcuffs.

"NO! NO! I never did!" Chris cried out. Adam was near hysterics. "Stop! He didn't do that! Please!" the blond cried out as Chris was led away in shock.

"I love you Adam! Get me a lawy..." Chris was cut off as he was placed in the back of a patrol car. "I love you Chris!" Adam shouted as the lion was driven away.

Adam was in shock! He ran to the Orton's room and pounded on their door shouting, "Help me! Oh help me!"

Adam never noticed the long haired Scotsman standing on the sidewalk in front of his hotel room. Drew was laughing to himself, "I told you Jericho, Adam is mine..." he went into his room, the door closing on a very, evil laugh.

**Please Review…..**


	42. Consolling Adam

**LUST IN THE WIND**

John opened his door only in a towel he had just finished his shower when he heard the banging on the door, he opened It and saw Adam with tears running down his face. John grabbed Adam's arm and he pulled him into the room. "What happened Adam? Did he hurt you? Did Chris hurt you?" John asked.

He had a feeling Chris had something to do with Adam's upsetting state. Adam shook his head he looked at Randy as he came out of the bathroom dressed for the day, "Adam?" he asked, he looked closer and saw the tears. "What the hell is going on?" Randy asked.

"I don't know yet, let me get some pants on and you can tell us what's going on." John said, Adam nodded, John walked into the bathroom and pulled on his jeans, and a shirt. He walked out to the bedroom and continued getting ready while Adam paced the floor, more tears falling as he went.

"Adam what happened?" John asked, the pacing was making him dizzy and he wanted to know what was wrong with his newfound friend. "Chris….Chris oh my god Chris" he said, John shook his head and looked at Randy who shrugged. "Adam what happened, please calm down and tell us what happened, we can't help you if we don't know what's going on." John said, Adam sighed and sat down.

"Chris…..He was arrested." He said, John and Randy's eyes went wide. "Arrested for what?" Randy asked, "R…..Rape." Adam said John gasped loudly.

"He didn't do it! I know he didn't!" Adam exclaimed, John shook his head, he couldn't believe this. He looked at Randy who looked just as shocked. "He's gone….I just need him." Adam said, John and Randy sat there, they watched as Adam crumbled into pieces, the only word he would say was Chris over and over again. "We….We said we loved each other last night and now he's gone…..I don't know if I will ever see him again." Adam said, John sighed and looked at Randy and mouthed the words.

"Call Shawn and Hunter" and Randy went off to make the call. John walked over to the couch where Adam was sitting and he sat down beside him and hugged him tight, Adam clung to John and John rubbed Adam's back soothing him.

He didn't know if the accusation was true or not but right now Adam needed him and that was all that mattered to him. He held Adam as he cried, he looked over Adam's shoulder and saw that Shawn and Hunter had arrived. "Adam, Randy told us what happened, we all know that Chris didn't do this and we're going to help you out no matter what I promise you. We will help you and Chris." Shawn said, Adam sniffled and sat up.

"Thank-you, I just don't understand who did this or why they would make up some stupid lie, it hurts to think that someone would accuse Chris of this. He is such a kind and sweet man." Adam said, the tears had stopped falling and Adam was scared and angry.

"Thank-you all." Adam said smiling at them all, John smiled. "Do you wanna stay with us the day?" John asked.

"No….I need to take care of some business but thank-you." Adam said they smiled, John hugged Adam, "Call if you need me." John said Adam smiled and nodded and left, John closed the door behind Adam and went and sat on the bed, he flopped back with a huge sigh.

"That was a bombshell" Hunter commented. Randy nodded in agreement. "Do you think he did it?" Randy asked. "NO! I know you guys aren't best buds or anything but there is no way in hell that Chris would rape someone, I mean why would he? He has Adam" Shawn said.

"Maybe him and Adam aren't having sex, maybe he wanted some action and if Adam wasn't giving it to him he decided to go somewhere else for a piece of ass, you never know Shawn" Randy said.

"You're wrong, I know Chris, I know him well enough to know his character, I know he would never force himself on anyone he loves Adam and Adam loves him." Shawn said, he knew it in his heart and soul that Chris would never do this to anyone, he knew it. "Adam does love him, he told us, but I don't know how Chris feels" John said. "Chris loves him, I can see it in his eyes the way he looks at Adam." Shawn said.

"I wish there was something I could do for them." Shawn said, he was a pastor, there had to be something he could do for Adam and Chris, something, anything. "Look, we're not leaving to chase today, why don't we just try and catch up on some rest, if Adam needs us I am sure he will call us, but sitting here chatting about what did or did not happen isn't going to fix things, so Shawn baby, let's go." Hunter said taking control of the situation at hand.

Shawn sighed and followed Hunter out of the Orton's hotel room. Randy looked at John who was still laying on the bed, he walked over to him and laid with him laying on his side and resting his hand John's stomach.

"You OK?" Randy asked, John nodded. "Just thinking." John said, he turned over to his side and looked at his husband. "About?" Randy enquired. "What if he did it Ran? What if Chris is the kinda guy that rapes people, I mean, just thinking about it freaks me out." John said Randy sighed.

"Baby I know Jerkicho can be an asshole but I don't think he would rape someone, I don't think he is that kind of a man. Plus I don't think Adam would be with someone like that, I just can't believe it happened, I can't." Randy said John sighed. "I know but I can't help thinking what if." John said. "You can't think like that baby, you can't. If he did do this then he will be punished accordingly, If he didn't then we need to be happy for him and Adam." Randy said, John smiled and nodded.

"Yeah I can't even begin to comprehend what Adam is going through right now, I mean if this was you and you had been accused of such a vile and nasty thing I don't know what I would do." John said. "I would never do something like that. I have you and believe me Doll you're all I want and all I need." Randy said, John smiled.

He was so glad he had someone like Randy as his husband, someone so nice, kind, sweet but who also had the hard ass side to him. Randy was his perfect mate and when he thought about Adam and Chris he knew that Adam was Chris' perfect mate and vice versa.

He didn't really like Chris all that much but if Adam loved him John knew there must have been some good qualities in him and right now he hated seeing Adam looking so miserable, he hoped that Adam and Chris would come through this and be able to be as happy as he was with Randy.

That was all he wanted for his friend. He wanted Adam to feel the type of love he felt for his husband.

**Please Review…..**


	43. Vince Helps Out

**LUST IN THE WIND**

Adam made his way back to his hotel room, glad he automatically put the card key or regular key in his pocket, a habit from world travel and being locked out one too many times.

He knew Chris was innocent, this Mike guy just probably wanted to pay Chris back for throwing him out of the room that night, but it would be hard to prove.

The blond knew of only one man who could help him now at that was Vincent Kennedy McMahon. He sat on the bed, and willed himself not to cry. He was thinking of the degrading humiliation Chris was going through, strip search, finger printing, photographs, it was a horrible thought.

Adam dug out his cell phone, he dialed Vince's private number, the one he always answered even if he was in the middle of taking a shit.

"Vince?..._(Adam? Are you alright?)_...No, something horrible has happened to Chris..._(Jericho? Adam, slow down kid, what has happened?)_..."

Adam proceeded to explain in detail what had happened a few hours ago...

"_(I'll get Ric to you. I'll put him on the company jet within the hour. I'll call with a time you can pick him up there)_...Thanks Vince, Ric is good and I know Chris is innocent. Drew is here, I'll email you later, he's causing problems. Got in a fight with Chris..._(tell me about that later. Adam? Are you involved with Jericho?)_...Yes, Vince. To be honest, we have fallen in love with each other. Oh Vince, I love him and he loves me, help him Vince please!...(Adam finally started crying)..._(Hey now, Adam, calm down kiddo. I'm happy for you. I'll be here for you. Let me get Flair headed your way, we'll talk again later.)_...okay. Vince, thanks. I'm going to see Chris, then I'll know more..._(take care kid, I'll call back soon with Flair's flight time)_...thanks, I love you Vinnie..._(me too kid, your my adopted son, bye)_...bye." Adam hung up and sighed, but with a smile. "Good, Ric is a crusty old guy, he'll get Chris out." Adam said to himself, he'd never met the lawyer, but he knew of his reputation. The blond pulled himself together.

Adam went and washed his face. He put on a dark navy blue button down shirt, and a pair of really nice dress dark wash jeans, he added a thin silver gray tie. He wanted to look professional. He finished off with a pair of black loafers. He kissed the charm on his necklace.

He wasn't sure what Chris could have or how long he'd be in jail. He hoped Chris could get bail and be out that night. Adam decided against taking anything, he could get some things for his lion later if he needed too.

The kitten looked up the Plainview Police Station address, there was only one an advantage of a smaller town. He wrote it down and grabbed the keys to the Escalade.

Twenty minutes later Adam was at the police station. Vince had called as he parked and told him Flair would be wheels up by now, and Adam could pick him up at the airport at four.

"Can I please see Christopher Keith Irvine-Jericho?" Adam asked the policeman/dispatcher at the desk. "You his lawyer?" the man asked the pretty blond. "No, his lawyer won't be here till later, he has to fly in. I'm Chris' boyfriend, Adam Copeland. Oh please! Let me see him!" Adam's pretty eyes filled with genuine tears.

"It really isn't visiting times...(Adam sniffed and looked so sad)...Oh, alright, but you'll have to be searched. Joe, take Mr. Copeland back to see Jericho." the dispatcher said to another officer. "Thank you, Sir. Oh thank you!" Adam gushed.

Adam followed the officer back to the jail area. He patted Adam down carefully.  
The kitten was led to a larger room with several tables and chairs, some vending machines lined the walls. He was glad, he had been expecting a little room with a glass between them and one of those awful phones to talk through.

"Officer, may I buy Chris a soda?" Adam asked another officer, the one that had brought Adam in had gone to get Chris. "Sure, he can have one soda and one bag of snacks or candy bar. Oh and no physical contact and you are allowed to smoke, and he can too." The guard told the pretty kitten the rules.

Adam bought them each a can of root beer and by chance one of the vending machine had small bags of Cracker Jack, so he bought two of those as well. He sat at one of the tables and lit a cigarette, telling himself to be strong for his lion.

Finally Chris appeared with Officer Joe. He was wearing an awful, crumpled orange jumpsuit, with cheap blue plastic clogs on his feet, his hands were loosely cuffed in front of him. His lion looked tired and haggard.

The tawny blond smiled when he saw Adam. "Sit, no touching" the officer said gruffly. He left them to the watchful eye of the guard.

"Oh lion! Are you...no...you're not, I can tell. Here." Adam passed Chris the root beer and snack, he also gave him a freshly lit cigarette. Chris' cuffs rattled as he took the smoke, and smiled at the root beer and Cracker Jacks.

"I'm alright kitten. It wasn't that bad really. I...I just...I didn't do it baby. I swear it! I asked him to leave before anything happened. Why? Oh fucking hell why?" Chris was nearly in tears.

Adam wanted to hold and comfort his lion, but he couldn't and it tore at his heart.

"Revenge? I don't know either really. Vince is sending a lawyer. I'm picking him up later this afternoon. We'll at least get you bailed out. I love you. I'm going to get you out, I promise." Adam tried to sound reassuring.

"I just don't understand it. The kid wasn't mad when he left the hotel room that night. Adam, I would never rape anyone!" Chris was despondent and heartbroken.

"I just wish now, I had stayed in the room. Shawn knows what happened. The fact that he's a Pastor will help. You had that long long talk with him, Hunter can testify to that. There wasn't time." Adam was thinking things out.

"Do the others know?" Chris hung his head and sipped his root beer, he sighed. "Yes, my lion. I ran for help...I was scared." Shawn got me calm, and John too. Shawn said he will do what he can." Adam explained.

"Great, now more reasons for the Orton's to hate me. Well, Shawn is the one that matters. I love you Adam, please don't...you won't...I need you kitten, please." Chris was near tears again, he was afraid of losing Adam because of Mike's accusation.

"Never lion. I love you. I'll be standing by you no matter what. I promise Chris, I love you more than anything." Adam said honestly. "That means everything to me. You need to eat baby, don't make yourself sick because of me. I need to know you are okay. I love you so much." Chris turned his focus on Adam.

"I will Chrissy. Did you get some breakfast?" Adam asked just as worried. "Yeah, a delicious, dry bologna sandwich and a cup of coffee...I think." Chris said with a tone of disdain.

"I love you my mighty lion. Just hang in there. I'm sure Ric can get bail. Vince only hires the best, I promise." Adam said with a confident smile. "He hired Drew" Chris scoffed and Adam nodded, "Well even the best make mistakes once." the blond laughed dryly.

"I'm sorry times up." the guard said quietly, he really hated this part of his job.  
"No please! I can't just leave him." Adam said sadly. "I'm sorry, but rules are rules. Come on Jericho. You wait for an officer." the guard said as he took Chris by the upper arm gently.

"I love you. I'll be back with the lawyer before supper time, I promise. I love you my mighty lion." Adam said, trying not to cry. "I love you my pretty kitty. Take care and I'll see you later. Don't forget to put gas in the Escalade. I love you!" Chris said from the doorway.

Adam watched as Chris disappeared, then he broke down in tears, he was nearly broken with grief. The blond jumped when he felt a hand on his shoulder. "He'll be okay. He's the only one back there just now. You'll see him again." the officer named Joe said quietly.

"Sorry, I just...we...thanks. His lawyer can come anytime right?" Adam asked as they walked back to the main part of the station. "Yes, is he coming today?" The officer asked.

"Yes, he has to fly in from Tampa. I'll bring him later this afternoon. Am I allowed to bring anything in for Chris, like a book or magazines?" Adam asked the officer. "He can have one paper back, and two magazines, but make sure you take out all those advertising cards. You can also bring him two unopened, sealed packs of smokes and one packet of matches." the officer informed the blond.

"Okay. Hopefully he can get bail, but I'll bring them just in case. Thank you Sir, see you later." Adam shook the officers hand and left the station.

Adam just sat in the Escalade that was permeated with Chris' scent. The blond reached back and grabbed the stuffed lion, he hugged it tight and sobbed. Chris had looked so tired and sad, it hurt Adam's heart.

The blond finally cried it all out. He had to eat or he would get a raging headache. He put the toy lion in the back seat again and drove to McDonald's. He went through the drive through, he got a regular cheeseburger, fries and a vanilla milkshake. He then drove to a small nearby park.

Adam stayed in the SUV as he ate. He absentmindedly chewed his food, his brain was on over drive. Why would that Mike guy do this? Why now? Why not earlier when it supposedly happened? Revenge? Money? Why? Why? Why? **WHY?**" Adam said loudly banging the steering wheel. He had never felt so alone and frustrated before.

"No! Sitting here crying and screaming isn't helping my Chrissy. Adam! Grow a fucking set!" the blond said to himself. He had lived through sniper attacks, wars, Amazon natives, wild animals in Africa, he knew better than to act like a blubbering idiot, the only problem, he loved Chris and that was different. The kitten looked at his watch, it was time to pick up Flair from the airport.

At three forty-five Adam pulled into the very small Hale County Airport. He went into the metal siding small terminal. He was told the jet was on approach and would be landing on time.

"Mr. Flair, hi I'm Adam Copeland." The blond said as the extremely well dressed, high power attorney came into the building.

Richard M. Flair looked to be in his sixties with white blond hair. He wore a three piece gray pinstripe suit, that looked to be worth thousands of dollars. He had a large briefcase, and a medium sized suitcase, and duffel bag over his shoulder.

"Hi Adam, I'm just Ric. Let's get going. I have the name of the best local attorney, he's agreed to help us out. It will be better to have a local guy on our side, he will know the judges, and how the laws are here, so I don't have to waste as much time with research. You can fill me in on the way." Rick said rapidly, he was all business. Adam took the suitcase and the duffel from Ric's shoulder and led the lawyer to the Escalade.

"Sorry it's a little cramped with equipment. This is Chris' chase vehicle. I'll tell you all I know..." Adam launched into what had happened as he followed the GPS directions Ric had given him to the Plainview lawyer's office.

"Sounds like a case of revenge to me. It's probably going to come down to how good an actor this Mizinin person is, and how convincing Chris is. It's not like they have any DNA evidence or other physical evidence." Mark Calaway said to Ric and Adam.

Mark William Calaway was one of the best lawyers in Texas. He was a large man, nearly seven feet tall, covered in tattoos, although his suit kept most of them hidden. He had long, long deep auburn hair that, right now was pulled back in tight, neat low pony tail. The only unconventional thing about it him was that he rode a Harley Davidson and was a weekend full blown leather wearing biker.

Calaway had been the head of a huge law firm in Houston, but a few years ago he decided he'd rather be in a small town, where he could do more good for the average man. Ric knew Mark's reputation and was pleased he was willing to take on Chris' case. It was going to be a very difficult battle.

"Let's get over to the jail and see if we can bail him out. Vince said he will guarantee his bond, here is a letter of affidavit and credit." Ric said to both men as he handed the envelope to Calaway.

"He will? I love that man!" Adam said with a huge smile. Mark and Ric rode on the motorcycle while Adam followed in Chris' Escalade.

The blond followed the two lawyers into the police station, he had a bag for Chris just in case he had to spend the night. He brought two packs of smokes, a book and two magazines and one book of matches, he carefully stuck to the rules, he didn't want more trouble for Chris.

Normally, they would have been taken to a small private room, but because Chris was only prisoner, they met in the same open airy room as before. This time, because the lawyers were present, Chris' hand cuffs were removed when he sat down at the table.

"Here my lion, I love you." Adam smiled and set a can of root beer in front of his lover. "Thanks little kitty. I love you." Chris smiled as he spoke. Neither man caring about the two men watching them.

The two lawyers talked to Chris. Mark asked him a lot of questions. Jericho was very open and totally honest, especially about his reputation with one night stands. He didn't worry, Adam knew about that part of him, and loved him anyway.

"Okay, you wait here and I am going to file a motion for bail, hopefully you'll be outta here tonight." Mark said, gathering his papers. He walked to the Court House a block up the street.

"Thank Vince for me Ric. I'll pay him back ASAP." Chris said to the older lawyer. "Nope. You are an employee of WWE, so it's a company problem. Even short term employees get legal services. Oh, I know you don't REALLY work FOR Vince, but you signed a WWE contract so in his eyes, he'll take care of you." Ric explained to the prisoner. Adam and Chris nodded gratefully, it was more than either of them expected.

"How long does it take to get bail?" Adam asked impatiently looking at his watch, it had been nearly and hour and half. "It all depends on the judge." Ric said, as he ran his hand through his thick mane of sliver hair.

Finally, two hours later, Mark came back, and he looked highly upset. "We drew Judge Lawler, he's the toughest judge on the bench. I'm sorry Chris, he denied you bail. He said you were a flight risk because of your job. I even offered half a million, he still said no. However, the trial is in two days." Mark said with a sigh, he knew Chris didn't belong in jail.

"NO! NO! Its NOT fair! He DIDN'T DO IT!" Adam was near hysterics. Chris jumped up to comfort him, the the guard stopped him, the lion growled in frustration.

"Easy kid, if you cause problems they won't let you come visit Chris." Mark said calmly. Adam took a deep breath and sat down.

"How am I gonna sleep without you." Adam murmured. "It will be okay kitten, sleep with Jericho the stuffed lion." Chris smiled softly at his lover. Adam nodded and smiled in return.

"Let's go over this again. Tell me what exactly happened that night." Mark said ask he took out a fresh new legal pad.

Chris went into great detail about going to the club, picking Mike up, flirting and dancing with him, asking him back to the hotel, getting him in bed, Adam leaving, feeling guilty, asking Mike to leave, then talking with Shawn before sleeping for the night.

"Although, I really didn't sleep much, I was laying there thinking of Adam, and how to ask him out on a date." Chris finished telling his story.

Adam and Ric had been allowed to go to the diner across the street and get some burgers and fries, while they ate Chris and Adam just stared into each others eyes, love passing between them.

Both of the older lawyers noticed, they knew these two young men belonged together. They just hoped they could get Chris off, otherwise his sentence could be bad.

Chris was almost reading their thoughts, "How long? If I am convicted how long?" Chris asked quietly. "Statutory rape is a second degree felony in Texas, so a minimum of five years, maximum of twenty years." Mark answered honestly.

"Oh god!" Adam cried out, tears threatened to spill. "Kitten please. It kills me to see you cry and I can't hold you. Adam, be brave for me, I have to know you will be alright. Please baby." Chris plead with his lover in earnest.

"Yes Chris. (Adam sniffed) I'll be alright. You're innocent anyway, so I can manage for two days, but don't you ever leave me again! I love you so much." Adam smiled at his lover.

Mark and Ric slowly fiddled with their papers, asking the two men the occasional question. They were trying to give Chris and Adam as much time together as possible, but the questions were legitimate.

"Chris? What...I mean...do I...your work? What about Cole? Should I call him? The publicity?" Adam asked knowing this could affect the sales of Chris' footage in the future.

"Good lord no. Cole has a big mouth. Mark will this be in the media?" Chris asked a little worriedly.

"I had the Judge put a gag order on this case. I didn't want Mizinin using it in his favor. Especially seeing that he works at the Lubbock TV station. Plus, because you are innocent, I told him your work couldn't afford the negative publicity. He fought me, but I cited some precedences so he had to do it. So unless you tell, no one will know." Mark explained carefully, so they would understand.

"Thanks Mark, reputation is everything. It's one thing to be known as a an arrogant bastard, it's another to be a...ra...rapist. God, I could never do that to another person. Yes I love sex, yes I have a thick "little black book", but to do that...I'm not an animal...I'm not!" Chris was getting more and more upset.

"We know you're innocent babe. Mark and Ric will get you off. Shawn will testify, I'll testify. I love you Chris and if I have too, I'll wait twenty years, I'll move here. I'll never leave you, ever." Adam stated firmly.

"I...I...you'd...no...I wouldn't ask you to do that, but I love you. Let's not even think like that, I'm innocent." Chris stated firmly.

"I'm sorry, but you have to wind it up now." the guard said as he looked at his watch, it was nine pm. Shift change would be soon.

"Please, if we don't hug can I kiss him? Please?" Adam looked at the guard, showing him big green puppy eyes. "Oh I guess with two lawyers and me, you won't try anything, go ahead." the guard fell for Adam's beautiful eyes. "Thank you" Adam smiled.

They didn't care that they were being watched, the lion and kitten leaned over the table and kissed deeply, they poured all their love behind it, so much so that even the guard was touched.

They reluctantly broke the kiss, "I love you my kitten, keep smiling for me. I'll see you tomorrow, good night my love." Chris said softly. "I love you my lion. I'll be here, try to sleep. Good night my love." Adam whispered.

"Don't worry, we'll get this fixed. Talk to you tomorrow." Mark said with confidence. "Get some sleep kid" Ric said in an almost fatherly tone.

They went out to the parking lot. "Ric you can stay with me or I'll get you a room." Adam offered the white haired lawyer.

"Actually I have a nice guest house you can use Ric, that way we can consult on the case easier." Mark offered to his fellow attorney. "If you're sure that would be great, and nice of you. I'll do that then. I would be a lot easier." Ric agreed.

So it was settled that Adam would meet them for lunch the next day then they would go see Chris. It would take a lot of work to get ready so soon, but they were confident.

Adam watched with a bit of a chuckle as the two lawyers rode off on Mark's motorbike. The blond turned back to the police station/jail. He had to get his lion out of there, it was so shocking still. There they were laughing and playing then Chris was dragged off in handcuffs and taken away.

"I love you my lion," The blond blew a kiss up to the row of barred windows, knowing Chris was behind one of them. Adam was glad Plainview apparently didn't have many law breakers and Chris was the only prisoner. Adam sighed.

The tall, lanky journalist got into the SUV and drove back to his lonely hotel room. He did take 'Jericho' the big stuffed lion into the room with him. He thought he might go stay with John and Randy, or maybe Shawn and Hunter, both couples had invited him. No, he was going to cry, he wanted to cry alone.

He made sure the door was locked, then slid the security chain in place. The he braced one of the small sitting chairs under the knob, all tricks he learned from years of world travel.

The kitten turned on the TV for the noise and company, he stripped off and headed for the shower.

The blond raided Chris' shower kit, he used his lion's shampoo and body wash. He bathed his body in Chris' subtle spicy, woodsy scent. After he dried off he even used Chris' toothpaste and deodorant and finally a splash of the tawny haired man's cologne.

Adam dressed in his sleeping pants and shirt. He grabbed his lap top and sat on the bed closest to the window.

He checked his emails. He had one from his sainted mom, she was worried about him, chasing after those horrible storms, but she was also worried about him working with Jericho. She had heard some things about him. Adam laughed softly at that.

He wrote his mom a nice long reply, but opted not to tell her about his relationship or of course Chris currently being in jail. He hoped to be able to introduce them in person after the storm season was over. He took a picture of himself with his web cam, so his mother could see he was alright, then he hit send.

Next Adam wrote Vince a very long, honest letter. He explained everything about Chris and their relationship. He held nothing back as he told about Chris' mom and his rejection by VORTEX, swearing Vince to secrecy about those two things. He poured out his heart to his boss, mentor and father figure.

Adam didn't realize he was pounding the keys with force as he wrote about Drew. He told Vince he'd be better off if he fired the Scotsman. He told Vince he'd never work with Drew again, and he meant it. It was the longest email he'd ever written, but he felt better. It was almost like therapy, as he hit send.

Adam left the TV on low, the weather channel was now like an old friend. He curled up with the stuffed lion and closed his eyes. Surrounded by Chris' scent, the kitten feel into a deep, mentally exhausted sleep. He smiled, he was with Chris in his dreams.

Drew laid in his bed, a cigarette in his mouth. He thought for sure Adam would have come to him for comfort.

Mike's acting skills had paid off, they had come that morning to arrest Jericho. Drew knew of course Adam would dash to the jail, but he had hoped the blond would come to him after.

Drew could only hope that Jericho was now someone elses prison butt bitch. The Scotsman put out his cigarette, then turned out his light.

Drew's last thought before a restful sleep overtook him, was that if Adam wouldn't come to him, then he would go to Adam. Yes, that would work.

Tomorrow, Drew knew he would have his Adam back.

**Please Review…..**


	44. Cornering John

**LUST IN THE WIND**

"Are you sure about going to see him Shawnie?" John asked as he, Randy, Hunter and Shawn had a coffee together. Shawn nodded. "I'm sure." Shawn said. "Will they even let you see him?" Randy asked.

"Yeah I think so, I think I will be fine in seeing him, I am his religious adviser they can't deny him that." Shawn said, "I think I should come with you." Hunter said. "Hunt, I will be fine, I have been to a prison before and you said you and Randy needed to do some work on the probe, so I will be fine." Shawn said assuring his husband.

"Maybe John could go with you." John nearly spat out his coffee. "Why would I go? I am not friends with Chris, plus I don't know what to believe anymore, and before you get your undies in a wad Shawn, I know you think Chris could never do this, but he was with this guy, I hope he is innocent for Adam's sake I really do, but I don't know what to believe until this is all over and done with I will be in limbo with my thoughts." John said Shawn sighed, it frustrated him that the Orton's didn't believe that Chris was a hundred percent innocent but he couldn't blame them.

They didn't know Chris like Shawn or Adam did, they didn't know the kind of guy he was. "Anyway John can't go he is going to the grocery store we need to stock up on a few things since it looks like we'll be in Plainview a little longer we need some stuff" Randy said. "Yeah, do you guys need anything?" John asked as he pulled out his list. "No, maybe some tea and coffee, that's about it right Shawn?" Hunter asked.

"Yeah mainly tea and coffee" Shawn said John smiled and nodded and wrote down what he needed on the list. "Oh baby can you get me some cigarettes and a lighter?" Randy asked, John sighed he hated that Randy smoked but he wrote the items down on his list.

They finished their coffee's and went their separate ways, Randy and Hunter went to work on the probe, John grabbed his phone, wallet and keys and headed to the store and Shawn went over to check on Adam before going to see Chris. "I just thought I would come by, I am on my way to see Chris." Shawn said Adam nodded he knew Chris would like to see Shawn it would mean a lot to him.

"Can you tell him I love him and that I will be by after lunch." Adam said, Shawn nodded and smiled. "Sure Adam, you hang in there." Shawn said Adam smiled and nodded. Shawn smiled and hugged the young man before heading out.

He got into the car and headed to the lockup where Chris was. He hoped Chris was OK. He knew in his heart that this was killing Chris. He got there and walked inside and walked up to the desk. "Hi I was wondering if I could see Christopher Keith Irvine-Jericho?" Shawn asked. "May I ask who you are?" the officer asked. "I am pastor Shawn Michael's-Helmsley I am Christopher's religious adviser" Shawn said, the officer nodded.

"Of course pastor follow me." he said, he led Shawn into the visiting room. They got there and Shawn sat down and waited for Chris to come, he came in shackles and he sat down opposite of Shawn.

"Hey Shawn" Chris said. Shawn sighed. "Hey Chris, how are you doing?" Shawn asked. "I am OK I guess, it's horrible being in here, but I can't do anything right now, it's up to Mark and Ric now I guess. How's Adam?" Chris asked he was so worried about his kitten. "He's OK, stressed and scared, but that's to be expected." Shawn said, Chris nodded. "I know I hate that he is going through this it sucks so badly." Chris said, Shawn sighed.

"He told me to tell you he loves you and that he will be here to see you after lunch. You'll see him today. And me, Hunter and the Orton's won't be leaving Plainview until after all of this mess is over and done with." Shawn said, Chris nodded.

"How are they? Do they think I did it?" Chris asked, Shawn sighed. "They don't know what to think about it. They don't know what to believe right now. They're just more focussed on Adam being OK, they hope you're innocent for Adam's sake, but I know you Chris, I know you would NEVER do this, I know you wouldn't you love Adam you wouldn't have done this. You're Chris Jericho-Irvine, it's not like you can't get sex when you want it." Shawn said Chris smiled.

"Thanks for believing in me Shawn I mean it, it means a lot that I at least have you and Adam supporting me." Chris said, Shawn smiled and nodded.

He stayed a while longer and ended things with a small prayer, he said his goodbye's and he left, he hated that Chris was in thre and that there was nothing anyone could do about It for now he just hoped that the lawyers would work their hardest and do their best to get Chris out of there and back where he belonged with Adam.

**MEANWHILE**

John arrived at the grocery store and he got out and walked inside. He grabbed a cart and he walked around getting what he needed, he grabbed some bread, milk, eggs, paper plates, plastic cutlery, napkins, paper cups, disposable coffee cups, some coffee and tea for Shawn and Hunter, some coffee for himself and Randy.

He grabbed some bottled water, a pack of six Gatorade, a pack of six cranberry juices, he got some butter, some peanut butter, some cold meat, he didn't know how long they would be in Plainview for so he wanted to be prepared.

He also grabbed some cookies, some chocolates, some mints, some gum, some lolly pops, so nuts, granola bars, soap, toothpaste, shaving cream, shampoo, conditioner, laundry detergent and finally he got Randy's smokes and lighter. Once he had everything he went through the checkout. Once he paid for everything he went over to the car and he packed the bags into the back of the SUV.

He closed the back of the car and took the cart back. He headed back to the car and went to open his door but was slammed against it. He gasped in pain he didn't know what was happening. He closed his eyes scared out of his mind.

"Open your eyes John." that all too familiar voice snarled in his face, John sighed and opened his eyes, there in front of him looking angry was Brock Lesnar. "Brock what the fuck are you doing?" John asked.

"Just keeping an eye on you. You were finally alone and away from that asshole of a husband you have" Brock snapped, John shook his head. "Remember my warning John….You're mine. That so called man you call a husband is nothing to me….You're mine remember that." Brock said, he leaned in and kissed John harshly forcing his tongue into John's mouth.

He mouth raped John before slapping him lightly on the face and leaving. John watched Brock leave John was shaking he was so upset, he couldn't be here anymore, Brock was starting to scare him badly.

He got in the car and locked himself in there, he was scared he just needed a moment to gather himself. He needed to make sure he was OK before heading back to his husband. He didn't want Randy to know what Brock did he couldn't risk it.

**Please Review…..**


	45. Drew Wins

**LUST IN THE WIND**

Adam was just finishing up with his morning grooming. He took his time, he was anxious to see his lion, but Shawn had told him he was going to the jail in his capacity of Pastor.

Shawn would be allowed to visit Chris anytime because he was a legally ordained Minister, and they had the same privileges as lawyers.

Shawn then told Adam he was going to Mark's office to give his deposition and statement as to what happened that night, as well as giving a character statement about Chris.

The lithe blond knew that Chris would like spending time with Shawn, so he was happy to see Chris later with the lawyers.

Adam gathered up the bag of dirty laundry. He had found a cleaners the could do their leathers. He was also just going to have them clean all the laundry. Normally Adam would have loved to have done the washing, but now he needed to spend his time concentrating on Chris.

Adam had done all the little chores around their hotel room that he could find to do. Housekeeping would be hard up later finding any work undone. It was too early to go to the lunch meeting. But when Adam sat still he found his eyes filling with tears.

"Oh Chrissy, I know your innocent, but it's going to be so hard to prove" Adam said to himself. Adam's thoughts continued. The Judge had already proved that he was on more on Mike's side by denying Chris bail. The blond clutched the stuffed lion to his chest and sobbed his morning tears out.

The kitten knew he shouldn't cry, but he just missed Chris so very much. Adam thought about their relationship. He and Chris had only known each other a little more than two, almost three weeks, but Adam knew Chris was the love his life, and he was fairly sure his tawny blond felt the same.

"I really couldn't stand him at first." Adam told the stuffed lion. "He was such an arrogant bastard, full of himself, but then, he started to show me his "Irvine" side. Oh Jericho, he's so warm, loving and caring. He can be so funny and needless to say, an absolute god in the bed." the blond kept talking to the stuffed animal.

He reached into his day bag and took out his prized hair brush. The green eyed beauty started brushing the feathery mane of the stuffed lion, 'Jericho'. He had to do something, anything to keep from crying.

Suddenly Adam started chuckling to himself. "Thirty years old and playing with toys!" he cleaned the fake fur out of his brush and put it back in his day bag and laid the lion on the pillows.

Adam gathered up the bag of dirty laundry and the garment bag with their leathers, his cell phone, day bag and SUV keys. He left the hotel room, loaded the SUV and went out for the day.

Drew was watching Adam as he left. Because of the lack of weather they had to organize something for the group to do. The Scotsman had rented out the roller skating rink for a few hours, but he would make sure he was back when Adam returned. He was going "calling" on his blond, he was going to get HIS Adam back.

"These are beautiful leathers. We'll take good care of them. We do all the local cowboys chaps and vests. Here's your ticket, everything will be ready in two days." the older lady behind the counter said to Adam. "Thank you Ma'am. Oh, no starch on the dress shirts please, I'm allergic." Adam said with a smile as she made the note.

Back in the SUV, Adam noted he had just enough time to get fuel, then meet the lawyers for lunch.

Adam used his sunglasses to hold his hair back as he went into the diner across from the police station. He was wearing a light blue button down and a nice pair of jeans and brown loafers, he skipped the tie this time and his shirt was open two buttons, he was waved over to the table by Ric.

Ric and Mark were at a big semi circle booth at the back, papers stacked on the round table in front of them.

"Hey kid, sit down." Rich smile at the kitten. "Hi Adam" Mark said with a gruff smile. Both of the lawyers were quite fond of the pretty blond and his handsome boyfriend. "Hi" Adam smiled as he said down with the father like figures.

Before they started talking about the case, they ordered lunch. Ric and Adam got bacon and blue cheese burgers and Mark ordered the BLT turkey club sandwich, they split a large order of onion rings between them. The lawyers each had iced tea and Adam had root beer.

"You and Jericho are addicted to root beer huh?" Rick asked with a laugh. Adam explained the story Chris had told him about why he drinks root beer and it made the lawyers smile.

"How could anyone think my lion could do something so horrible, you see how sweet he is." Adam said with a sad tone.

"Revenge. It's the only thing we can think of. Mad that he was asked to leave before they had sex probably dented the kid's ego. We do have one thing going for us, there is absolutely no physical DNA evidence." Ric explained to the pretty blond.

"This calls into question, why didn't Mike report it that night. He didn't think of it until he saw you and Chris dancing at the Club the other night." Mark added his thoughts.

"Mike was at the club?" Adam asked, surprised. "Yeah, he was. He must have seen you two and hatched up a plan of revenge. The kid must be good if he convinced the police that a crime took place. We just have to present our case and hope Chris is more believable." Mark spoke with a pondering tone.

"Did you speak to Reverend Helmsley?" Adam asked, as the waitress brought their lunch. "Yes we did. Pastor Shawn is going to be Chris' best hope. He gave a glowing character reference and that long talk he had with Chris that night helps the time line. From the time Mike stated they left the bar and Shawn said they started talking, there just wasn't that much time." Ric said, taking a bite of food.

"Your character statement will help a lot too. Adam, we'll have to pull out everything we can. Use those pretty eyes of yours, they, along with your natural beauty will get the court on your side." Mark said honestly.

Adam flushed, "I am only what I am. I'll do whatever I can to help Chris, hell I'll do a strip dance for them if I have too, just tell me what to do. Is this going to be a jury trial?" Adam asked the attorneys.

"Hey I'd pay money to see..." Ric was interrupted by Mark with a sharp jab to his upper arm.

"No, actually this is a preliminary hearing. I petitioned the court this morning while Ric was taking Shawn's depo. I was also able to request to give us one more day of preparation. I don't think there is enough proof for a jury trial, and I'll prove that. We'll go over all this with Chris. Let's finished lunch and get to the jail." Mark stated, he was just plain hungry and wanted to eat without interruption. His husband, Steve kept Mark on a strict diet, and lunch was his secret indulgence.

The trio went about eating their lunch and chatting, the more little things they found out about Chris the better.

Adam excused himself and went to the bathroom, he took his day bag with him. He'd thrown in his toothbrush and toothpaste, he wanted to look and smell perfect for Chris. He had his deo and cologne as well. He continued to freshen up, the rejoined the others.

The lawyers gathered up all their papers and stacked them in their brief cases. Ric picked up the tab and Mark left the tip. They walked across the street to the Jail.

"We're here to interview Chris Jericho, we're his attorneys." Mark said, as he flashed his credentials. It was an new officer on duty that none of them had seen before.

Soon after being searched they were seated in the same large room. Adam had Chris' root beer and a hamburger from the diner waiting, along with a bag of Cracker Jack for a snack later.

Adam bit back his tears as his handsome lion was brought into the room. He looked even more tired and haggard than before. He looked so sad and pitiful in handcuffs and orange jumpsuit. He was clean, but unshaven and his hair was unstyled.

Chris' eyes lit up like blue sapphires though when he saw his beautiful kitten. "Hi pretty my kitty" he said with a soft smile. "Hi my mighty, handsome lion." Adam said with a soft smile of his own, as emeralds met sapphires.

At least the guard was the same, as he undid the handcuffs he winked at Chris, "I think if I had a boyfriend that pretty, I would greet him better than that." the guard whispered.

The lion and kitten leaned in to each other, and without hugging kissed deeply. It was so tender and loving, the three men watching got just a bit of moisture in their eyes.

"Thank you" Adam said to the guard with a smile. The guard just winked and smiled.

"You look beautiful and smell so good kitten, glad you got some sleep. You eating? You put fuel in the Escalade?" Chris asked quickly, just wanting to hear Adam's voice.

Adam laughed softly, "Thanks. I was just so mentally exhausted I slept, but I was dreaming of you. Yes, I just had a nice lunch, here's a burger for you. Yes, I put gas in the SUV. I took our laundry and leathers to the cleaners. Did you sleep? Eat?" Adam asked, just as worried about his lion.

"I slept off and on, bed's kinda hard. I ate food...well actually they can't help it, there isn't a proper kitchen here, and I am the only one. God I missed you last night...oh...um...hi guys." Chris spoke, then flushed, he and Adam had totally forgotten about Ric and Mark.

"It's okay, but we do have some news for you. It won't be a jury trial. I pressed for and got a preliminary hearing first. I want to prove there isn't enough evidence for a jury trial, hopefully I can get the charges dropped altogether." Mark explained to the storm chaser.

"That's great Mark, thanks! It's easier to convince one over twelve. Shawn told me he is behind me, if anyone can convince the Judge, it's him, but then again I AM innocent. I still don't understand why he's doing this." Chris said to the two lawyers.

Just as Mark was going to respond, his cell phone beeped. The powerful attorney checked the message. "Oh fuck! Our work just got harder." Mark said with an almost growl.

"What is it Mark?" Ric asked, not liking Mark's tone or actions. "Mizinin's lawyer. I know him, very well. He's a Class A fuck wad. John Bradshaw Layfield, calls himself the champion of the underdog. He's not a nice guy. Shit!" Mark spoke with a hiss.

"What does this mean for me? This guy will rip me a new one?" Chris asked, sounding anxious and defeated. Adam frowned, he knew Chris needed to stay positive.

"I won't let him. He knows he can't push me around. He can however, be very influential and commanding in court. It's more important than ever now that this trial never gets before a jury." Mark said, taking out a fresh legal pad.

"Oh, that reminds me. Am I allowed to have a pad of paper and a pencil?" Chris asked the guard. "Yeah, it will be okay, it's not like you're going to be a risk to do something stupid, so I'll clear it." the guard said with a nod.

"Here, take these." Ric pulled out a thick new long legal pad and few fresh pencils. "Thanks, I've got some ideas I want to write down, nothing better to do." Chris smiled, grateful for the supplies.

"I'm glad your mind is being creative, but I'm worried about this "god ego" lawyer. What's he going to do to my Chrissy? I know what! He's going to make him sound like the worst rapist in Texas history! What are you going to do about that? Huh? What?" Adam was nearly hysterical with worry.

"Easy kitten, please." Chris said with the calming low growl he used after sex, and Adam settled almost immediately. "That's my baby, let Mark and Ric worry. I know I'm telling the truth, you think some lawyer could possibly have a bigger ego than me? I'm Chris Jericho, best in the world!" Chris spoke in his full raging Jericho voice and attitude.

They all laughed, Chris had managed to loosen them all up a bit. "You're alright kid. Just keep that attitude. I have a feeling Mr. Calaway over here isn't intimidated by someone who's initials make the word 'Jibble'." Ric stated with a laugh.

Everyone broke out into laughter again. Even Daniel, the guard gave a snicker.

"Jibble the gerbil, Jibble the dribble" Ric joked. "Yeah, yeah, okay guys. Time to get serious. I want you to keep the good attitude, but Adam is right, he will try to tear Chris apart. Chris, I want you, while your back in your cell, to work on some meditations on keeping calm. The second he breaks you, he's won." Mark said firmly.

"I can do that...wait baby, don't please...(Adam had begun to tear up again). I can do what Mark suggested. He's right, I have to keep calm, and baby if it get's me back to you, I'll be the coolest cucumber in the salad." Chris said with a calm surety.

"Adam, bring his suit on trial day. I want him looking like the professional he is. Also, have Pastor Helmsley wear his preaching collar. You wear a suit as well." Ric stated checking things off his list. The white haired man could be a ridiculous joker sometimes, but as a lawyer he was all serious business. "No problem" Adam agreed.

"Okay Chris, I have to ask you some uncomfortable questions. Have you ever hit anyone during sex?" Mark started in. "In anger no. I mean...well...I have...spanked guys before." Chris said with a flush. "We've all done that." Rick said quietly and Mark nodded in agreement.

"Have you ever forced anyone into anything they didn't want to do?" Mark asked next. "No, I always ask before I do any kind of sexual play, and to me no means no. I give a safe word and if they say it, I stop immediately." Chris said firmly.

They talked for a couple of more hours, they were there long enough that Chris and the others got a good dinner once again from the diner.

The lion and kitten were allowed to share another kiss for goodnight. Adam and the lawyers promised to see him the next day. It was hard to see Chris recuffed and lead away, but rules were rules.

Adam and the lawyers parted ways in the parking lot. They both hugged Adam like fathers, they wanted the two lover's back together.

When Adam got back to the hotel, he changed into his board shorts, he felt that a few laps in the pool would be refreshing and would also clear his head. He also opted to clean out the cooler. They could buy fresh food and there wasn't that much left anyway. So he dumped the half melted ice and bagged up the food trash. He dropped the bag in the big trash can on the way to the pool.

There were a few people from Lesnar's tour group around the pool. Adam jumped in and started swimming at an easy pace. It was as refreshing and relaxing as he thought it would be. He swam at a steady pace for nearly an hour, then to cool down he just lazily floated around as his heart rate slowed down.

Adam got out of the pool and sat in a deck chair to drip dry. He watched a random family who had just arrived, playing in the pool. There were two girls, apparently twins and an older brother who looked to be about nine. The three kids were all bright white towheads. Adam thought if it were possible for men to have kids, he and Chris could have been their parents. He smiled at the thought.

The blond wanted kids someday, there were plenty who needed homes. He knew Chris liked kids too, probably more than grown ups. It was one of the many things they had talked about when they were driving miles and miles between chases.

The beach ball the kids were playing with suddenly went wild and smacked Adam in the head. The little boy chased it, "I'm sorry Sir, my sister Chey missed it." the boy said confidently. "That's okay, I have a hard head. I'm Adam." The blond said smiling brightly.

"I'm Ash, those are my sisters Cheyenne and Sierra, that's my Aunt Jessica and Uncle Dave. Wanna play?" Asked asked the lanky blond.

"I'd love to Ash, but I need to go now. You and your sisters have fun." Adam said standing up, he ruffled the boys white blond hair. "Kay, bye Adam" the little blond laughed and went back to play.

Adam was nearly back to his room when he heard Drew call his name. The blond sighed, but he turned around to face his former boyfriend.

"Drew, I'm tired, what do you want?" Adam asked with a sigh. "I just wanna talk. Can I come in? I'd like to apologize to you and your boyfriend for fighting." Drew acted like he didn't know Chris was in jail. "No Drew. I'm not comfortable with that." Adam said firmly.

"Please Adam? I realize that you are happy with him. Can we be friends? After all we do work together for WWE a lot. Please? I promise I'll be good. I want to make things right with Chris." Drew said, making himself sound honest.

Adam knew he shouldn't but he was also lonely for conversation. Maybe, just maybe they could be friends. "One chance. You mess up, I'll throw you into heavy traffic, understand?" Adam said firmly.

Drew agreed and Adam let him into the room. The weather channel was on the TV and Drew noticed how spotless the room was. It was a sign of how upset Adam was. The blond always puttered around and cleaned when he was upset.

"Chris in the shower?" Drew asked, sounding innocent. "No, Drew. He isn't here right now." Adam wasn't sure if he wanted Drew to know where Chris was.

"Oh, okay. Listen, go shower or that pool water will damage your hair. I'll stay right here and do one of your crosswords." Drew said, keeping up his innocent act.

Adam nodded, he did need to wash off the pool chemicals. The blond made sure he had a pair of sweats, boxers and a t-shirt. He securely locked himself in the bathroom. Once again he bathed in Chris' scent, he took a fast, but thorough, boiling hot shower. He blew his hair mostly dry, dressed and went back into visit with Drew.

Adam sat in the middle of his bed, and held the stuffed lion in his arms, like a shield between himself and Drew.

"Adam? What's up? Why isn't Chris here? Did you have a fight? Cause his SUV is here, but he isn't." Drew knew he had to get to Adam, break him down.

The blond beauty sighed, "No Drew, we didn't fight. As a matter of fact, we're deeply in love. We were here in Plainview a couple of weeks ago on another chase. Like now, we had no weather. Chris went over to the club across the street. I had a headache and stayed here, anyway this was before he and I had a relationship. He brought a guy here and well... apparently for some reason..." Adam's eyes filled with tears and he hugged the toy lion tighter.

"Oh? Is he off with that guy? Adam, I'm sorry." Drew made himself sound sincere. "NO! Fuck no! He'd NEVER cheat on me! He's downtown in the fucking jail Drew! That shitty guy accused Chris of raping him and they arrested my Chrissy yesterday morning!" Adam broke down in frustrated tears.

Drew cheered inside, he'd done it! Adam was broken, now he had to very carefully pick up the pieces, then Adam would be his again.

"I'm sorry Adam, but I'm glad he's in jail before he could hurt you! A rapist! Are you..." Drew was cut off by Adam. "Drew! Please! Look, against my better judgment I gave you a chance to be a friend. If you think for one instant Chris is guilty then get out, now!" Adam said firmly.

"Okay, Okay I'm sorry. I don't know Chris. I'm sure if you say he's innocent, then he is. Anything I can do?" Drew once again sounding sincere.

"If you mean it, just be my friend. Vince sent us a lawyer so that's good, his trial is day after tomorrow. Mark got a one day delay for preparation. There isn't...no sorry I can't." Adam decided right then, not discuss Chris' case with Drew, he didn't dare trust him enough, and there was the gag order.

"Well, what kind of evidence do they have? I mean word against word will be hard." Drew wanted to find out what he could, then pass it to Mike's lawyer.

"I can't talk about it Drew, so please don't ask. Chris' reputation is on the line here, so the Judge put a gag order on the case. I won't break that." Adam stated flatly.

"I respect that, but who on earth would I tell? So I'm willing to listen if you wanna talk love." Drew took a chance on using the old endearment.

"Drew I can't talk about it, the Judge put a gag order on the case." Adam restated with a sniff. "Aren't gag orders just for the media? I admit I don't know American laws that well." Drew said with a shrug.

"Hello? Journalist here. I have AP and UPI press credentials, I'd be breaking the law, now drop it, please!" Adam nearly begged.

"Alright, I'm sorry love." Drew said softly, not wanting to push too hard or Adam would throw him out before he could carry out his plan.

"Drew, I'm...don't call me that please. That was...I belong to Chris now, and I'm happy...I...Just...I...miss him." Adam tried not too, but a few tears fell, he quickly wiped them away.

"Oh Adam, I'm sorry." Drew took a chance, he sat on the bed and took the blond in his arms.

Something in the blond snapped, it felt good to be held, these arms had once been a comfort to him. He broke down in those arms and sobbed so hard, Drew thought Adam would actually be sick. But, this was what he wanted, to crush Adam, then be his sole source of comfort.

Drew started singing an old Scot's lullaby, one he used to sing when Adam had a headache, it always helped the blond to relax. He hoped to both comfort Adam and remind him of what they once had.

The Scotsman kept singing, he stroked Adam's hair and rocked him gently in his arms. It was slowly working as Adam's wracking sobs became quieter.

"There, there little lamb" Drew used his grandmother's words to calm Adam further.

After thirty minutes of constant sobbing, Adam finally sniffed, Drew handed him some tissues and Adam blew his nose and wiped away his tears. "I...I'm sorry." the blond hiccuped his words.

"It's alright. I'm glad to have been here for you. You must miss him." Drew said with an unseen smirk. "Yes Drew, I do miss him. I love him. Love him in like I want to marry him and adopt kids with him type love him. Now some idiot is trying to call him a rapist! FUCK!" Adam went from sad to mad and frustrated.

"Easy lamb, you'll work yourself into a headache." Drew said softly, thinking now was the time for seduction. "Drew, I'm not your lamb or love, we're barely friends. I think you need to leave now. I'm exhausted and I have to get up early to see the lawyers and Chrissy. I do appreciate you letting me cry on your shirt, I'll get it cleaned if you want." Adam said nicely, but firmly, his eyes squinting, the headache was starting.

"Okay. You're headache is starting, I know the signs. I'll leave, but get in bed, I'll get you a cold cloth." Drew knew he had Adam now, take care of him, show him some attention. Drew knew Adam was an attention whore.

"Then you'll leave?" Adam asked pointedly. "Yes" Drew said with an inward smirk, he was in the bathroom wetting a wash cloth.

Adam curled up under the covers, he just wanted to sleep before the headache got worse. He pulled the stuffed lion to his chest. He sighed deeply, he just wanted his real lion back.

"Here, close your eyes. Good night Adam." Drew said as he placed the cold cloth over Adam's beautiful eyes. "Thanks...good night...Dr..." Adam never finished, the cold cloth felt so good, he fell asleep instantly.

Drew smiled, "You're mine now" he said to himself.

The Scotsman stripped down to his boxers, he chuckled, Adam was already snoring lightly, dead asleep.

Drew pulled back the covers quietly and slipped into the bed. He wrapped his arms around the sleeping blond.

In the morning he would reclaim his lover, it would wait. He would also wait till he was sure Adam's friends would see him leaving the room half dressed, and Chris would hear about it, he'd leave Adam. Drew then knew he would pick up the pieces and truly have Adam back, and a secure career with WWE.

What would Adam do in the morning? Had Drew finally managed to destroy Chris and Adam's relationship?

The gathering storm clouds were getting blacker and blacker. The storm would break in the morning, and so would a blond, named Adam.

**Please Review…..**


	46. Confessing To Shawn

**LUST IN THE WIND**

John managed to calm himself down and he started the car up and headed back to the hotel.

He didn't know what he was going to do about telling Randy, he just didn't feel comfortable telling him, he knew Randy would flip and do something stupid and end up in jail right beside Chris and that wasn't something John needed to deal with.

All John felt like doing was packing up and moving on from Plainview. He was tired of it. He just wanted to go home back to his house, back to his life. He sighed as he saw the hotel.

He pulled up and got out of the SUV. He opened the back and grabbed the bags, Randy smiled as he saw John walk into the hotel room, he was there chatting with Shawn and Hunter. "Need some help?" Randy asked. "Yes please" John said. Randy nodded and smiled. He helped John bring the bags in and they headed back to the room.

They unpacked everything and John sat down on the bed his head swimming with thoughts. Randy noticed John's look on his face he looked upset and worried.

"Doll are you OK?" Randy asked, John looked at him and nodded. "Fine Randy, I'm just upset about Adam, it sucks what he is going through. Other than that I am fine," John said. Randy nodded. If John said he was fine then Randy believed him.

Shawn on the other hand wasn't believing a word that was coming out of John's mouth he knew there was more to it. He knew the way John was acting couldn't have been just about Adam it couldn't have been.

"John, wanna come for a walk with me?" Shawn asked, John nodded and smiled. "Sure Shawn, some fresh air will be nice." John said. He kissed his husband and walked out with Shawn.

Shawn looked at John as he walked he looked so worried so stressed out. "Is everything OK John?" Shawn asked, John smiled. "Everything is fine." John said, Shawn sighed, they walked to the park nearby and sat down on the bench.

"Out with it kid, what's going on? You were fine before you left." Shawn said John sighed.

"I am just worried about Adam." John said lying. He knew Shawn probably didn't believe him. "Why are you lying to me? this is me you're talking to, please John. Be honest with me." Shawn said. "Fine, I had another run in with Brock at the store, I was putting some stuff in the car and he came from no where" John said.

"What did he do?" Shawn asked concerned. "He slammed me against the car and told me I was his." John said. He shook his head as the memories came back to him.

"He told me I was his and that I would always be his and then he forced a kiss on me, I didn't know what to do, I am so scared Shawn, I mean I can't seem to get away from him. I just don't want him to hurt me, I don't think I could go through that again, it was bad enough the first time." John said, Shawn sighed.

"I understand John I do but this is insane, you need to tell Randy he deserves to know. He's your husband." Shawn said, he couldn't believe John was lying to Randy about this, that he was keeping things hidden from Randy.

"I can't Shawn I just can't." John said. "Why the hell not?" Shawn asked.

"If I tell him he will go nuts and do something stupid then he will be in the same place Chris is in and I don't think our group needs anymore issues right now, it's hard enough dealing with things with Chris, I just can't tell him. I love him too much. This is my issue to deal with." John said, Shawn shook his head.

"John you're married you need to be honest with him he needs to know, if your safety is in jepordy you need to tell him." Shawn said John sighed he knew Shawn was right but he just couldn't do it.

"I'm sorry Shawn I know you're right but I can't." John said. "Well if you don't I will." Shawn said, John's eyes widened. "Shawn you can't please!" he cried out.

"John you tell him or I will, I know I am being an ass right now, but you need to do the right thing and tell your husband." Shawn said sternly. John shook his head. He couldn't believe Shawn was saying this right now.

"You tell him Shawn and I will NEVER speak to you EVER again. I will HATE you." John said angrily before storming off. walking away from Shawn and the hotel.

He found a nice spot and he sat down and he cried into his hands, everything was so screwed up and he didn't know how to fix things…He was dying inside and he didn't know how to stay alive.

**Please Review…..**


	47. A Talk In Lubbock

**LUST IN THE WIND**

Adam woke up with a smile, he knew it! Chris being arrested had only been a dream. He was wrapped in his lion's arms right now, and he felt relaxed and refreshed.

"Mornin love" came a voice, heavy with a sleep filled accent. It took the blond a few seconds to realize it wasn't his lion's morning 'Canadian' accent, no this was a Scot's brogue.

The lithe kitten threw back the covers and sat up so fast he almost created a blond tornado with his long locks. "Get the fuck out of my bed! I remember now, you said you were going to leave! Why Drew? I should have KNOWN better that to trust you!" Adam was beyond furious.

"Adam please calm down. Please just listen to me" Drew pled with his former lover. "You have thirty seconds before you become road kill." Adam said, deadly serious.

"You were starting to get one of your headaches. I just thought you shouldn't be alone in case it got bad. I'm sorry." Drew stated, he had not expected this reaction.

"I appreciate the fact that you worried, but there was another bed. What? Were you hoping I'd wake up horny and let you fuck me? Oh...I was SO wrong to let you in here!" Adam barked.

"No...no...I...guess I was wrong...you were so sad...I'm sorry. I really am." Drew said with a sigh. The Scotsman realized he'd messed up. He went too far, he should have been more patient. He would have to now tread lightly and think of new plan.

"Just get dressed and leave discretely! Don't think you will use this against me either! I'm telling Chris what you did! You'll be lucky if he doesn't belt you again!" Adam was as mad as wet hen in a leaky chicken coop.

"I wouldn't do that. I'm sorry. I'll go now." Drew said as he got dressed. The Scotsman was kicking himself, he'd almost pulled it off, well he'd have plenty of time. Jericho was bound be found guilty.

"Button that shirt ALL the way up...and ZIP those trousers!" Adam said as he walked Drew to the door, he wanted to make sure the coast was clear. He held Drew back while Hunter went back into their room, he'd been to the ice machine. He sent Drew on his way. He leaned against the closed door, he was trembling. He had to shower, he stank of Drew.

Two hours later found Adam and Ric at the jail. Rick had a few follow up questions while Mark was at his office putting the papers together and doing research on precedencies. They had to pull out all the stops they could.

Chris looked a little more rested this time, when he was uncuffed, Daniel the guard nodded with a wink. As soon as Chris kissed his kitten, he knew something was wrong. They broke the kiss and sat down.

"Chris, I have to tell you something." Adam stated and then proceeded to tell Chris in detail about what Drew had done. He was completely honest and open. He and Chris had promised to be honest with each other, always, even if it at times it was painful.

"Are you alright? Baby, your only fault, if it is one, is that you think everyone has good in them. Drew is NOT good. Stay away from him, I mean it. I don't trust him. He put his hands on you and I won't have that, you are mine!" Chris growled.

"I'm sorry lion. He sounded sincere and I just felt lonely, but never, ever again. He doesn't know how to be a friend, but I promise, nothing happened." Adam explained honestly.

"I believe you kitty. You tried to be the bigger person and be a friend, but he's too dangerous. You were smart not to tell him anything." Chris said with a soft smile, he didn't blame Adam, he blamed Drew, and the Scotsman better hope he never found him alone.

Ric and Chris talked more about what happened. They had gone over it so often that even the guard, Daniel could tell the story, he also know that Jericho was totally innocent.

"I just wish I could talk to Mike, find out why he's doing this." Chris said with a dejected look. "I'm starting to wonder if someone is behind him? Thinking maybe Mike is going to get money or something? I've been expecting a settlement offer, and I am surprised there hasn't been one." Ric said as he doodled on the pad of paper in front of him.

Almost as if on cue, Mark came into the room, he was a little breathless and wind blown. "Ric, you were right, just got this from Layfield." Mark said as he handed the white haired lawyer a large envelope.

"I was just saying not two minutes ago, I was surprised this hadn't happened. They are offering to settle out of court for one million, which means he'll take half a million, of which I'll counter to a quarter mil." Rick said as he read over the papers.

"No" Chris said flatly. "Why not lion? It would get you out!" Adam asked confused. "Because kitten, if I settle, I'm guilty and I can't do that. I'd rather face jail than admit I raped someone. Understand?" Chris looked hopefully at his lover for that understanding.

"Okay lion, I see the point. I just...you...in...jail." Adam was trying not to cry. "I know baby, but my pride, my honor, I just can't please kitten try to understand." Chris looked hard at his lover. "Yes, Chris." Adam answered with a simple smile.

"I figured as much, so I have already called John and told him we won't settle." Mark said with a winking smile, taking pride in the fact that he knew his client.

"Thank you Mark. I just can't settle like that. Thanks baby, you'll understand when you really think about it. I still just wish I could talk to Mike." Chris said in frustration.

"We tried to talk to him, but of course, Layfield told him to say no. I would have done that too, but I understand Chris." Ric threw his opinion in.

Adam sat back and listened to the lawyers as they talked to his lion. He realized of course that he wouldn't settle either, it WAS admitting guilt. The blond was also hatching another plan, he only hoped it wouldn't backfire, but he had to try, he just had to.

"What do you think kitten...kitten...Adam?" Chris asked his boyfriend, but Adam was lost in thought.

Mark gently shook Adam, "Hey, kid." Adam shook his head, "Huh? Oh sorry, I was lost in thought, still mad at Drew." Adam lied, hoping they believed him. Chris didn't, but he trusted his love, but he could tell Adam was up to something.

"We asked if you thought the Orton's would testify in Chris' favor." Mark repeated the question. "Oh...I...well...I don't think so. I'm sure they know Chris is innocent, but there is too much animosity...so no. Hunter would though." Adam spoke his honest opinion.

"Hunter would? I'm glad to know that. I figured as much about the Orton's." Chris said with a sigh.

"Oh Sir? Can I bring a razor tomorrow with his suit?" Adam asked the guard. "Yes, you can bring his shower kit, be here by seven in the morning or you can bring it later this evening." Daniel told the blond. "I'll do that then, then nobody will be rushed off their feet in the morning." Adam said in general.

They went back to planning for tomorrows date in court. Ric and Mark had a lot of work to do later back at Mark's office. Citing previous cases and rulings would play a part as well and Calaway's legal aides were busy putting that part of the case together.

"Okay, I don't think we can do anymore Chris. You need to get much rest as you can and remember to work on keeping calm because Layfield will do all he can can to break you. We'll do our best for you." Mark said winding up their work for the day, they were as ready to go to court in the morning as they could be.

"Can I see him when I bring his stuff later?" Adam asked Daniel. "Yeah if you come before seven, I'll still be here" the guard said with a wink.

"Okay, I'll be here by six at the latest and I'll bring you a burger, okay Lion?" Adam said with a smile. "Could I have a steak please?" Chris looked from Adam to the guard. "I don't care" Daniel stated. "If my lion wants a steak, he gets a steak." Adam agreed.

The couple were allowed to kiss before the metal cuffs went back on. The lawyers told Chris they'd see him in the morning, and to rest and relax.

The three men left the jail and Adam cornered the two lawyers who were putting their briefcases in the saddle bags of Mark's Harley.

"Okay, I want an honest answer. What are my lion's chances of being free and clear tomorrow?" Adam asked plainly and firmly, brow raised with a look that said 'don't fuck with me.'

The two lawyers looked at each other, Mark nodded ever so slightly to Ric, the older lawyer was the gentler of the two.

"On the level okay kid? It's not going to be easy. It will all be word against word. Character witness against character witness. Bradshaw against Mark. We'll do our best, but Adam prepare for the worst. It's hard to over come this kind of accusation. Chris could very well be sentenced tomorrow. Honestly the odds are not in his favor. I'm sorry." Ric spoke softly, but brutally honestly, it was better to tell the pretty blond the truth.

Adam palmed his face slowly and just nodded, he knew it was the truth, it hurt to hear it out loud. "Thanks for being honest." Adam said truthfully.

"Just keep him calm later and you stay calm as well. Pray and don't give up. There is always a chance and of course appeals." Mark said, giving the young blond a hug. Ric hugged him as well, and Adam watched as they rode off down the road.

"My lover is not going up the river. Mike you have a lot of explaining to do and you're gonna do it." Adam said firmly to himself.

Adam went to the hotel and picked up Chris' suit, remembering to put his dress shoes in the garment bag as well as clean underwear and socks. He packed up Chris' shaving kit and dashed off again.

He was going to Mikes TV station, in Lubbock. Adam just prayed he would be there and would talk to him. Adam knew he had to try, it was Chris' only real hope.

The station was actually between Plainview and Lubbock so it only took him thirty minutes to get there.

Adam took his press credentials and clipped them to his pocket, hoping to get in on professional courtesy.

"Hi, I'm Adam Copeland, I work for World Wide Entertainment as a credentialed journalist. I was hoping I could see Mike Mizinin on a professional matter. I'm a photo journalist and I need the help of a local on a story I'm doing." Adam spoke in a professional tone of voice.

The security man at the desk ran Adam's credentials through the computer. "You're clear to go, turn this visitors pass on your way out. Please sign in. Mike will probably be in the cafeteria, down the hall to the left." the security guard said as he checked Adam's signature and issued him a visitors pass.

Adam thanked him and smiled as he put the pass lanyard around his neck. He went in the direction of the cafeteria. He hoped he could get him outside or at least in private.

The cafeteria was a nice sized room with about twenty tables that sat six or eight people however at the moment there were only three people in the room all spaced rather far apart. He sort of knew what Mike looked like, but it had been dark in the hotel room and it was only a fleeting glance as he ran out that night.

The blond went to the Cashier, "Is that Mike Mizinin?" Adam asked nodding towards Chris' accuser. She nodded yes and Adam thanked her.

Adam took a deep breath, at least Mike was alone, he had to do this for his lion, he needed answers. The blond wanted to look casual so he bought a root beer and a bag of chips and took them to Mike's table.

The kitten just pulled out a chair and sat next to Mike, who looked up from his paper and looked at Adam. Mike's eyes narrowed a bit, he felt he should know the green eyed beauty.

"Hi, I'm Adam. You're Mike Mizinin right?" Adam stuck his hand out and Mike shook it, "Yeah...um...do I know you?" Mike asked with his brow raised.

"We've not met formally, but we have seen each other before. My boyfriend is Chris Jericho." Adam said pointedly. It was almost as if you could hear the cue for the symphonic chord of ominous music that would have played at this point if this were a movie.

"Oh? What are you doing here? The trial is tomorrow and he's going to pay for what he did, I promise you. I think you should leave." Mike said with a tone of surprised anger as he started to stand. "Mike, please wait...please?" Adam didn't beg, but there was desperation in his voice.

"Speak, then leave" Mike snarled and sat down. He didn't want a stink raised at work.

"Thank you. Why Mike? I know Chris, I love him, if you must know. As a matter of fact we had just admitted that we loved each other, then he was ripped from my arms. Taken to jail for no reason." Adam was determined not to cry or make a scene, but not getting tears in his eyes was nearly impossible.

Mike just sat there, he was staring at the newspaper in his hand.

"Not long before I met Chris, I had a very happy relationship, or so I thought. I came home one day, knowing this was when he was going to propose. There in our bed...he was...fucking another man. You know what I noticed first? (Mike actually listening, shook his head 'no') I noticed he was fucking him with more passion than he ever showed me, the person he supposedly loved. His name was Drew, he broke my heart." Adam said, as he took a sip of root beer. Mike pretended not to know the name Drew, he kept staring at the paper.

Like all newsrooms smoking was allowed, so the pretty blond lit one, and took a deep drag.

"Then I met Chris. The night you met him he was still free, we weren't dating yet, we were just friends, but even then I think deep down we had feelings for each other. Our hearts already knew what our brains didn't. That's why he stopped, Mike. Chris felt guilty inside, but he wasn't sure why. It wasn't anything you did wrong. It wasn't anything personal against you. He liked you, thought you were cute, but..." Adam finished his smoke, tamped it out and slowly ate a chip.

"Then why? Why did he go as far as he did ? It hurt my feelings you know." Mike muttered the question.

"Because that's the way the Jericho side of him is. He likes a good time. I can't speak for him Mike, I know he never set out to hurt your feelings on purpose. Chris is sweet and kind, but I think his feelings were all mixed up. He knew what Drew had done to me and he just...couldn't do it to me, he just didn't understand why yet" Adam stopped. He took another chip and sip of root beer.

"I'm not making sense, I don't know how to express what I want to say." the blond sighed, he feared he was making it worse.

"He didn't feel guilty when he held me down and raped me though did he!" Mike snapped. Mizinin realized he'd better stick to his story, no matter what the blond said to him.

Adam sighed, he thought he had been making progress, but now he realized it wasn't working.

"He didn't Mike, and you know he didn't I'm sorry you feel like you have to do this, take revenge on an innocent man. Destroy his life and career. Ruin our brand new love." Adam sniffed.

"He did it to himself. When he chose to force me. He destroyed everything, not me!" Mike said through clenched teeth.

"Mike, please, oh please don't take away our happiness. Chris isn't a monster. For the first time in my life I know what real love feels like. I know what it means to feel safe and cared for. Please Mike, don't be a liar for revenge or profit." Adam stopped to quickly wipe his eyes.

Adam continued, "And for the first time I know the joy of giving love in return. Having the pleasure of taking care of some one that appreciates. Please Mike don't take that from Chris, from me, from us. Don't. Please." Adam had said all he could.

The blond got up and left. If he didn't, he knew the next thing would be to get on his knees and beg and he wouldn't do that, and Chris wouldn't want him to.

Mike could only watch as the tall, lithe man left the cafeteria, his mind was racing with thoughts.

Adam turned in the visitors pass and signed out. He nearly ran to the SUV. Once he was safely in the lion scented vehicle he broke down. He knew it hadn't helped. Mike was insisting Chris was guilty, but at least he had tried.

The blond was unaware of the eyes watching him from the cafeteria window as he sat there and cried.

Adam knew with the resolve Mike had shown him just now, that Chris and freedom were dragged further and further apart.

The kitten drove back to Plainview. It was five in the afternoon. He parked in the police station parking lot, then went to the diner. He ordered Chris' steak with fries and a salad. Adam wasn't hungry.

Thirty minutes later found him waiting for Officer Joe to bring Chris in. Daniel the guard had searched everything and Joe had taken the clothes and shower kit back with him.

Adam smiled brightly as Joe brought Chris out, then left as Daniel uncuffed him. They were allowed their usual kiss. Then Chris fairly tore into his steak dinner. He ate almost like a lion, but slowed down after the first few bites.

"Taste good?" Adam asked with a laugh. "Yeah, thanks. Baby, are you alright? I'd have thought you'd be eating with me." Chris asked between bites. "I'm okay, just not hungry." Adam said with smile.

Adam and Chris chatted lightly while he ate his dinner, Adam thought no point in spoiling dinner with talk of Mike.

"I hope I didn't do something stupid." Adam sighed, he had to tell about talking to Mike. "I'm sure you didn't, but talk to me pretty kitty." Chris said as he took a drag from his after dinner smoke.

"I went to talk to Mike." Adam said, hoping Chris understood. "You what?" Chris asked in a cross between mad and confused.

"Please lion, don't be angry. I just felt like I had to try to reason with him. Sadly, he's standing pat to his story. I thought once, he was going to admit the truth, but he stopped." Adam explained looking hopefully at Chris.

"First I find out Drew slept in the bed with you, now you go to talk to Mike. I have to get out of jail tomorrow! Someone needs to protect you from yourself!" Chris said with an exasperated sigh.

"I just thought if I could talk to him. I was was only trying to help. I can't loose you my lion. I love you!" Adam eyes filled with tears for the millionth time since Chris had been arrested.

"Easy kitty, easy. Please don't cry. I can't hold you and it burns my heart. I know you were only trying to help. It will be okay. Please baby." Chris said fighting the urge to just reach over and stroke his kittens hair.

"This is just a nightmare! I wish we were out chasing a tornado, it's safer!" Adam said, trying to smile for his tawny blond.

Daniel Bryan, the police jail guard, regarded the couple at the table. He had learned years ago how to close off conversations. Sometimes however, he would catch a few words especially if someone was making a plan to smuggle contraband in. It was something he learned while training at the Texas Sate Penitentiary in Huntsville, the most infamous prison in the state, and where Chris would be headed if convicted.

Officer Bryan learned fairly quickly who was truly guilty and who was innocent. He knew in his heart of hearts Chris Jericho was innocent. He made a decision and if he got caught, he didn't care.

Bryan walked up to the couple. "You know, if I had a boyfriend as pretty as Adam, I think I'd want to hold him and comfort him, kiss him a few times, let him know he loved and cared for." the guard said with a raised brow as he turned around and leaned back against the wall, his face buried in the newspaper he'd been reading.

The lion took the hint and soon he and Adam were sitting side by side. The blond wrapped tightly in his lion's strong arms. The comfort they found in each other was immediate, they both felt better than they had in days.

"It's going to be okay kitten. Tomorrow night I'll be out of here. Then we can get back to work. Those storms will be here by then, probably tomorrow afternoon. I'll be glad when the patterns shift and we are chasing more north." Chris said as he gave Adam a kiss to the cheek.

"I love you my lion. I can't wait to have back inside me where you belong." Adam kissed Chris deeply. He wished he could buy Daniel a nice gift, but it wasn't allowed. "I love you my kitten and I can't wait to have you under me, writhing and moaning." Chris replied to the kitten.

Daniel gave a low, quick whistle and the couple broke apart and were properly seated just as officer Joe came into the room. "Sorry, but it's time." Joe said to the couple.

"I'll be here in the morning with Ric and Mark. I love you lion." Adam said as he sadly watched Joe cuff Chris. "I'll be here. I love you kitten." Chris smiled as he was led away.

"Thank you Officer Bryan. I think this is the worst thing I've ever been through, Chris too." Adam said as the guard walked him out.

"He's innocent. I just hope everything goes well tomorrow. I'd hate to see him in the State Pen. They aren't fond of accused rapists and he's far too handsome...to...I'll be praying." Daniel said as he opened the door for Adam.

An hour later, securely locked in his room. Adam was trying to sleep. Daniel's words kept echoing in his mind.

"I'll break him out and we'll flee if we have too. My lion is not going to prison!" Adam said as he started to formulate a plan.

Adam knew and had contacts in some of the most remote places in the world. Tibet would be nice, he liked Tibet.

The kitten fell into a fitful sleep. Would Chris be proven innocent and set free? Or would he be convicted and sent to the State prison?

Either way Adam vowed he would be in bed with his lion tomorrow night.

Would they be free or on the run?

**Please Review…..**


	48. The Trial And Aftermath

**LUST IN THE WIND**

Adam was up early, he was on his computer looking for flights to Tibet, he was still serious about going on the run with Chris if he was convicted.

The blond was seconds away from entering his credit card number into the computer. He stopped with a sigh. He clicked the page away, he knew they couldn't runaway. It was wrong, and it would hurt a lot of people, mostly Chris if they were caught.

"How could I have been so stupid! Running away like a scalded dog. If Chris is found guilty I'll fight and appeal." Adam said to himself as he got ready to shower.

An hour and a half later found a very well groomed and neatly dressed kitten. His two piece suit was black and his shirt was a deep red, he wore his silver blue tie, and black shoes.

Shawn was going to ride with Adam as they would go to the jail first. Hunter was coming to the court house later with the Orton's. John and Randy were coming mainly to support Adam.

Right at eight am on the dot, Shawn knocked on Adam's door. The light blond opened the door for the coppery blond.

"Hi Shawn. Thank you so much for agreeing to do this." Adam said with a smile as he let the preacher in. "I'm pleased to do it Adam, we all know he didn't do this horrible thing." Shawn said warmly.

Shawn was dressed in a black button down with a preacher's stiff white collar and black trousers. He carried a Bible and wore a silver cross on a chain that fell to the middle of his chest. His long hair was pulled back into a low, neat pony tail.

"Shawn, can I make a confession?" Adam asked humbly. "Of course Adam." Shawn smiled and sat on the bed. Adam felt compelled to kneel at Shawn's feet. The blond bowed his head and pressed his hands together in the traditional prayer fashion.

"I'm sorry. I did a bad thing. I was seconds away from ordering airline tickets to Tibet. I was going to break Chris out and flee the country if he is convicted. I realized it was the wrong thing to do, and I don't want Chris punished for my mistake. I ask the Lord to forgive me and bless Chris in court today." Adam said in a near whisper.

Shawn laid his hands on Adam's head gently. "Father, I ask that you forgive Adam and thank you for giving him the wisdom to not commit the sin he was contemplating. It was done out of love and fear. Lord, we ask that during Christopher's trial today the truth will win, we humbly pray in your Son's precious name, Amen." Shawn prayed sincerely, then kissed the top of Adam's head. "Amen" Adam whispered.

"Thanks Shawn, I feel much better now. I can't believe I thought I could even try that." Adam chuckled a bit. "God will take care of this." Shawn said firmly.

The two men went out to the Escalade. They buckled up and left for the police station. "Chris has a nice set up here. One of these swing arms for the lap top would be handy. I think I'll have Hunter install one." Shawn spoke as he admired the equipment in the SUV. "It is handy and Chris can spin it to face him in the drivers seat too." Adam pointed out.

When Adam and Shawn were lead to the visitors room at the jail, Chris was already at the table along with Ric and Mark.

When they approached, Adam's heart shattered. Chris looked so handsome in his suit, but a heavy chain was around his waist, his handcuffs were hooked to it, and his ankles were shackled as well.

"NO, THIS IS WRONG!" Adam cried out the instant he saw his lion. "You have him in chains like an animal! No, NO!" Adam was near hysterics.

Shawn wrapped Adam in his arms and held him while Chris spoke, "Easy kitten, please. It's the law for transporting me to the court house. They will be removed as soon as we get there." Chris spoke calmly, glad that Adam wasn't there when Officer Bryan had to put the shackles on.

"Promise?" Adam asked with a sniff. "Yes Mr. Copeland, the second we're in the court room. I didn't like doing it either, but it's the law and Judge Lawler could fire me if I didn't." Officer Bryan explained to the teary eyed blond.

Everyone was settled back down, no secret kisses were allowed this time and the couple understood.

"We are really going to push the revenge issue. Chris told us you went to talk to Mike. None of that can be used by either side, it's hearsay. I have to say, you had a lot of balls to do that. I wish it would have worked." Ric said with a winking grin. "I thought once, he was going to admit he is lying, but then he dug in his heels and stuck to his story." Adam said with a sigh.

"Shawn, thank you so much for helping me. I know I don't deserve it. Hunter is going to testify too?" Chris smiled as he asked the beautiful preacher.

"Of course you deserve it Chris, I know what a kind, sweet, warm person you really are. Yes, Hunter will be there and will speak on your behalf. Truth is on your side Christopher, and that's your most powerful weapon." the preacher spoke firmly.

"John and Randy will be there too, that's a good step for them." Adam said quietly.

"IF I am convicted, how long before I go down to the pen?" Chris asked Officer Bryan. "Probably at least a month, maybe two. I'll keep you here as long as possible, bottom of the list." the guard said with a soft smile. He was also the head Jailor and had control of such things.

"I appreciate that. I have to admit, the thought ….well, let's stay positive." Chris stated.

"It's time Chris." Ric said looking at his watch. "Okay, Shawn you and Adam go ahead, we'll be there soon." Chris said, not wanting Adam to see him led off in chains.

Everyone stopped for a moment as Shawn prayed for a blessing to enrich them. Then off to court they went. Chris fate would soon be decided for better or worse.

Drew wanted to go to the court house and watch as Chris was sent down the river, but he didn't dare let Adam see him there, so he decided to keep a vigil at the hotel and wait for the shattered blond to return.

The court room was ready. Mike and JBL sat at the table on the right side facing the Judge. Chris, Mark, and Ric were seated at the table on the left. Adam, Shawn and Hunter sat right behind them while the Orton's sat behind them. They were the only ones in the room.

There was a flurry of activity as the court reporter came in and set up her equipment. A very tall, muscular man in police uniform came in, taking his place at the corner of the Judge's bench. His name was Kevin Nash and was the Bailiff. The trial was only a few minutes from starting.

Chris was sweating lightly, his hands trembled, for the first time he was truly afraid. The lion wasn't afraid for himself, he was afraid for Adam and what would happen to him. During all the time he had alone in his cell his main thoughts were about his beautiful blond. He knew in his heart of hearts that although he and Adam had only known each other for a short time, the blond was it for him. Chris Jericho knew he loved Adam Copeland. He knew that his pretty kitty was the absolute love of his life. He didn't want to be ripped away from Adam so coldly, he just HAD to win.

Adam held tightly to Shawn's hand. He loved Chris with every fiber of his being. He couldn't stand the thought of his beloved lion being ripped away from him and sent to a place that was worse than hell. Chris just HAD to win.

"All rise. The Circuit Court of Hale County will now come to order. The Honorable Gerald Lawler presiding." The large bailiff's voice was heavy and clear.

Everyone stood as the Judge entered the court room, he already looked angry and upset.

The lion and kitten gulped at the same time, the expression on the Judge's face scared them both at once. Mike stood there with his head bowed. JBL, Mike's lawyer looked more annoyed than the judge.

The court settled as the Judge sat down, and everyone else took this as their cue to sit. The Judge shuffled some papers, keeping the court on edge.

Lawler looked out on his little kingdom. The man was truly not happy as he cleared his throat to speak.

"I understand Mister Layfield that your client has had a change of heart, is this correct?" the Judge asked the attorney.

John Bradshaw Layfield stood up, "Yes Your Honor. My client, Michael Mizinin whishes at this time to drop all charges against Christopher Keith Jericho. My client apologizes for any mistake that has wasted the time of this court." JBL stated.

Chris turned to look at his lawyers, they were grinning like Cheshire cats. Adam looked over at Mike, then to Chris. It was all very confusing.

"Mr. Mizinin, were you in anyway forced or coerced into this decision?" The Judge asked seriously. Mike stood, "No Sir, I was not." Mike stated clearly.

"If you ever waste this court's time again, you will be charged with contempt of court, am I understood?" Lawler asked deadly seriously, right to Mike. "Yes Sir." was all Chris' former accuser said.

"Then, Mr. Jericho, you are free to go, and everything concerning this case will be stricken from the records. Case is dismissed. Court is adjourned." the Judge said with a bang of his gavel.

"All rise" Nash said clearly. Everyone stood as the Judge went back into his chambers.

Before Chris could even comprehend what had happened his arms were full of blond kitten. "You're free! You're free!" Adam said over and over as everyone else shook hands with Chris.

Only Shawn noticed as Mike and his lawyer were making their way out of the court room. He went up to the young man, "Thank you Mike, you did the right thing. I'm proud of you." The preacher said quietly. Mike just nodded, but he had a small smile on his face. He left the court room following JBL.

The jail guard, Daniel Bryan handed Chris a duffel bag from the Plainview Police Department. "Here, I packed your stuff, so you don't have to come to the jail. I knew you weren't coming back." Daniel said with a smile. "Thanks. You were very nice to me, and I appreciate it." Chris said as he shook his former guardian's hand.

"Lunch, my treat at the Olive Garden." Mark said to the entire group, he included the storm chasers as well. They all agreed and left the Harris County Court House, and Chris' nightmare forever.

When Adam and Chris were alone in the Escalade, they pounced on each other kissing so deeply and passionately they nearly choked on each other's tongues. They managed to make it four minutes till their lungs were about to burst, and Adam literally started seeing stars, from lack of air.

"God I love you Adam. Your talk with Mike must have worked after all. Thank you. Thank you for standing by me." Chris murmured over Adam's lips.

"I love you Chris. Maybe, I'm just glad he changed his mind. We'd better get to the restaurant." Adam murmured back.

They drove to the Olive Garden, the lawyers, Helmsley's and Orton's were already there when the lion and kitten arrived. Adam sat down, but Chris remained standing, looking handsome and powerful in his suit.

"Thank you all for being there for me and Adam today and over the last couple of days. It was a horrible thing to be accused of, but yet you all stood by me. Thank you, just thank you." Chris spoke humbly then sat next to Adam, holding the kitten's hand.

They ordered lunch and chatted happily. Hunter and Chris actually got into discussion about probes and instrument packs and John and Adam got even closer.

Ric called the airport and told them to contact his pilot and have the jet ready for him to fly back to Tampa in a couple of hours.

The finished up and Chris thanked everyone again. Mark said he would take Ric to the airport. Hugs and kisses were exchanged. Hunter told them the storm front had stalled and tomorrow afternoon would be when the storms arrived.

They all hugged again, Chris was truly grateful to the two lawyers. Adam hugged them as well, especially Ric. He told the older man to thank Vince and that everything with the TV special was back on track.

Everyone headed their separate ways. All Chris and Adam wanted to do was get to their hotel and after a stop at the cleaners to pick up their clothes, they pulled into the hotel parking lot.

Drew had been watching. He'd seen the others return, but he couldn't tell what kind of mood they were in from where he was located. He decided to act like he was going to the ice machine, he hoped Adam would be back soon.

The Scotsman smiled when he saw the SUV pull in. He watched from his hiding place in the alcove on the way to the pool. He frowned deeply when he saw Chris was driving, the growled when Chris carried Adam into their room. His plan had failed, Chris was not in prison. He went back to his room, there was only one sure way to win his blond and that was to figure out a way to kill Chris Jericho...

Chris started stripping out of his suit the second he threw Adam down gently on the bed. "I know we are only going to get dirty shortly, but I gotta shower I still stink of jail." Chris said, throwing his tie on the dresser.

"You just take your time. I'll be here when you're done. I'm just...it's like the last two days were a nightmare, and I am just waking up. Praise the Lord it's over." Adam smiled as he stood in front of Chris, unbuttoning his lion's shirt.

"Yes, praise the Lord. Promise me something. After this, I don't want to talk about it or mention it ever again." Chris said as he kissed Adam's cute nose. Adam nodded in agreement.

The tawny lion finished stripping off and went to shower. Adam went and got their clean laundry out of the SUV. He hung up the special cloth garment bags containing their leathers. Then he picked up Chris' suit and hung it up as well. Then he stripped off his own clothes and hung them next to Chris', the suits looked nice, side by side.

When Adam was naked he slipped into their "play" bed, the one closer to the bathroom. They slept in the "clean" bed that was closer to the window.

The kitten smiled, Chris was happily singing in the shower. The blond turned on the TV to the music channel and turned it down a bit. He then draped a white t-shirt over the lamp, which made the light very dim, but still enough to see.

Adam spread his long silky, blond locks carefully over the pillows. His right arm was raised over his head and he spread his legs, his knees were raised, his feet flat on the mattress. He waited until he heard Chris rattling the door knob, then he gave Chris a real show.

Chris came out of the bathroom naked and the need for his kitten was quite evident as his erect cock throbbed against his abdomen and began to leak at the sight on the bed.

Adam had reached between his legs with his left hand and was fingering his hole, fucking himself. He had worked in two fingers and was scissoring himself, prepping for his lion.

Chris came and stood next to the bed, licking his lips. Adam's eyes were closed and his teeth raked over his plump bottom lip as his fingers slipped in and out of the little pink pucker.

"Fuck your cock for me kitty, show me how much you want your lion's touch." Chris' voice was deeply husky with lust.

The green eyes fluttered open, they were dark and heady with lust. "Yes Chris." Adam husked back as he reached down with his right hand and began stroking his shaft.

He worked in counter sync, as his fingers slide into his hole, his hand stroked upwards and he thrust his hips with his movements. Low mewling whimpers soon started pouring over his lips as the kitten took his own body closer to the edge of the sexual abyss.

Chris resisted the temptation to stroke his own cock, as he watched Adam pleasuring himself. He was lost in the hypnotic movements and noises his beautiful kitten was making, just for him.

Adam looked at his handsome lion, "Chrissy" Adam whispered, he was pleading with his lion. Chris reached over and grabbed the lube the kitten had set out.

The tawny haired storm chaser oiled up his shaft and knelt on the bed between the luscious legs of the lighter blond. "Stop" Chris commanded to Adam. The blond pulled his fingers out with a whine as Chris' cock slid into the velvety channel, and wrapped his hand around Adam's cock. They sighed together.

Chris and Adam danced the oldest dance in the world, making love.

Adam's body arched into his lover's and Chris' body pushed against his kitten's pressing him into the mattress.

They started out slow, almost lazy, but as their climax's built the pace picked up till Chris was fucking Adam so hard the pretty kitty was sure he could feel the floor. They came together in a blinding wave of elated pleasure.

Chris fell on top of his kitten, but Adam didn't mind one bit, he wrapped his arms and legs around his lion, trying to pull Chris into his very skin. They came down slowly.

Half an hour later, Chris was propped up on a pillow enjoying a quite smoke, stroking his fingers through the blond head that rested on his belly.

"I love you Chris, I know you don't want to talk about it, but I just wanted to say that while I was here alone I had time to think about things." the blond paused to see if his lion was receptive to talk.

Chris smiled, curious as to what his kitten had thought about, "What did you think about my darling." the asked asked, lighting another smoke from the butt of the finished one. He only did that on rare occasions, but he'd been through so much, he needed it.

"I went to swim some laps one evening. Three beautiful children were playing in the pool, twin girls and their older brother. Their ball whacked me on the head. The little fella, his name was Ash, came over to apologize. I thought if it were possible for us to have kids, they would look like them. I...I.. would someday, maybe...adopt kids with you." Adam said softly, not sure what Chris would think.

"My cousin had a son named Ash. She and her husband were killed in an accident. My other cousin Jessica and her husband Dave look after him, as a matter of fact there were twin girls as well. How odd. But, I could see us adopting kids someday if we...well...if..." Chris said stamping out the smoke.

"Okay this is odd. The boy said he was with his Aunt Jessica and Uncle Dave. The twins were Cheyenne and (Chris chimed in at the same time) Sierra." both men said the name at the same time.

"That was my cousin! Are they still here?" Chris moved to sit up better. "Wow, that was your family? No wonder those kids reminded me so much of you! No, I saw them pulling out, loaded up the next morning. What a small world." Adam said with astonishment in his voice.

"Fuck, I would have loved to have seen them! Dave's folks live in Austin, they must have been down there visiting and on their way home. He works for a company that moves around a lot. I think they are in Arizona now. Damn! The girls were just babies the last time I saw them. They had to be removed from their mother, after the accident...it was horrible, they were very early, but they lived." Chris had a sad tone to his voice.

"If it makes you feel better, they looked happy and healthy and Ash was as friendly and polite as a pup. I can't believe that was your family." Adam replied as he snuggled deeper.

They just laid there quietly together, Chris thought about his family and Adam was thinking about adopting kids of their own.

Chris was casually stroking his fingers lightly over the flawless skin on Adam's hip and the kitten was tracing abstract pictures on his lion's abdomen.

The lighter blond soon replaced his fingers with his soft lips and the tip of his tongue. Chris let out a low soft growl, encouraging his kitten to continue.

Adam shifted a bit and started licking the hot spot on Chris' naval. Chris growl became more like a whores moan and his cock rapidly came back to life, poking at Adam as he feasted on Chris' belly.

"Hum, what's this thing poking me?" Adam teased huskily. "A nice big, juicy piece of meat, have a taste." Chris teased, thrusting his hips making his shaft poke Adam in the mouth. Adam chuckled and quickly swallowed down his lion's extremely ample cock, nearly gaging at the back of his throat.

Chris growled and grabbed Adam's hair and roughly guided his kitten's head as the blond noisily slurped up and down on Chris' cock.

"God, you're such a little cock slut, choke it down kitty." Chris growled as he teased his kitten. Adam moaned and bobbed even more, the lion's words spurring him on.

The blond yelped over the lion's cock when he felt Chris grasp his cock an tugged with a little twist. The couple continued to pleasure one another.

"So close kitten, I'm gonna cum down your throat and you'd better swallow it all" Chris commanded hissing through his teeth. Adam hummed in response, the vibrations rocking down Chris' shaft.

Adam felt Chris' body start to tremble, a sure sign that the lion's cock was ready to erupt. The blond felt his own balls starting to contract, he too was ready to explode.

With another series of screams both cocks spilled their white, sticky contents. Adam swallowed down every drop of his lion's seed while his own coated Chris' hand.

Adam licked his lips and Chris cleaned off his hand, "You taste so sweet baby" Chris said with a soft growl.

They were sweaty, sticky and dirty. Chris picked Adam up and carried him to the bathroom, they had round three under the shower as Adam was pressed against the wall.

They dried off and with Adam tossed over his shoulder, Chris went into the other room. He gently tossed Adam onto the clean bed closer to the window.

They snuggled down deeply in the bed, wrapped in each others arms. Adam was exhausted from all the worry, then the joy of Chris being cleared and all the wonderful sex. The kitten fell asleep to the feeling of Chris stroking his hair.

The lion was wide awake, his mind turning a thought over and over. He knew it was something he had to do, he just wasn't sure how Adam was going to take it. After all it would change everything, but the lion knew in his heart of hearts it was the right thing to do. He just hoped Adam would understand and agree.

"Kitten...Adam...baby...wake up." Chris said softly. "Hum...lion?" Adam woke with a yawn.

When Adam was fully awake, Chris spoke, his tone was somber and very serious, "Adam..."

**Please Review…..**


	49. Finding Out

**LUST IN THE WIND**

**THAT SAME NIGHT**

Hunter, Shawn, Randy and John were all having dinner at a nearby diner, finally relishing in the fact that everything was over and done with concerning Chris.

Shawn looked over at John and Randy and knew that John hadn't told Randy about what happened with Brock, he shook his head annoyed at John's behaviour.

Randy deserved to know everything about what was happening with John and Brock.

He wanted to tell Randy the truth but he knew he couldn't do it in public, John would snap and cause a scene, Shawn didn't want that he really didn't.

"Is everything OK Shawnie?" Hunter asked, "Huh?...Oh yeah baby everything is fine, I guess I am just a little tired this has been a long journey with Chris. I am just glad he's out and he's with Adam where he belongs to be." Shawn said, everyone nodded and agreed.

They finished up dinner and they headed back to the hotel they got there and Hunter and Shawn went to hang with John and Randy a bit longer.

"I am gonna go shower" John said, Randy nodded and smiled. John went into the bathroom, shutting and locking the door behind him, he just needed to be alone for a while.

While John was locked away in the shower Shawn decided it was time to tell Randy what was going on with John and Brock. "Randy there's something you need to know, this isn't something I should be telling you, I was told this in confidence but my heart is telling me that you need to know." Shawn said, Randy frowned.

"What's going on?" Randy asked concerned. "The other day when John went to the store, he had a little run in with Brock, and it isn't the first" Shawn said, Randy's eyes widened.

"What the hell happened?" Randy asked. "The first time was when John went to get some ice, Brock cornered him and forced a kiss on him. This time Brock cornered John at the store, he slammed John into the side of the car and he forced another kiss on him.

He didn't want you to know because you would act like a mad man and go after him." Shawn said, Randy sighed. He stood up and he started pacing, his fists clenched at his sides.

He didn't know what to do, he was mad as hell at Brock but he was seriously livid with his husband. He looked over at the bathroom door when it opened and John walked out drying his hair off.

John looked up at Randy and saw him looking mad as hell. "What's going on?" John asked. "Why didn't you tell me?" Randy asked John frowned.

"Tell you what Randy?" John asked. "About your incidents with Brock?" Randy asked John closed his eyes tight then threw his towel onto the bed, he looked directly at Shawn with a mean glare. "You told him?" John asked. "Yes, I had to John….He's your husband he had a right to know." Shawn said John shook his head.

"You told him Shawn! You told him something I told you in confidence! I thought I could fucking trust you it's obvious I can't." John snapped. Shawn sighed. "I'm sorry but I couldn't hold it in John, I couldn't." Shawn said.

"You are the worst pastor ever!" John shouted. "Enough John, he was doing the best thing for your relationship." Hunter said, the way John was speaking Shawn wasn't right and Hunter wasn't going to let it happen.

"Screw you, screw the both of you! This is my business, mine!" John said. "No, it's our business Johnathan, OURS. We're married. Whatever happens to you happens to me!" Randy bellowed he was so mad at his husband.

"You were being threatened and kissed John and you didn't think I would want to know?" Randy asked. "This guy has hurt you horribly in the past and you think I shouldn't know this?" Randy asked, John sighed.

"I didn't want you to go off on one of your anger fits and do something stupid. I know you Randy, if you had a chance to approach him you would kill him and end up in prison and I didn't want that. I love you too much." John said Randy shook his head. "Not the fucking point Johnathan, not the fucking point." Randy said.

"Well what is the fucking point!" John snapped. "The point is that you didn't tell me, you didn't fucking tell me anything about it, why couldn't you trust me?" Randy asked, John sighed, he couldn't handle this right now. He couldn't handle the arguing.

He thought he had done the right thing by hiding this. He really thought he did but right now, his head was throbbing and he was getting more and more angry by the minute, he was pissed that Randy was shouting and annoying him, and that Shawn had betrayed him, he was so pissed off at Shawn more than anybody.

John shook his head. He walked around the room and pulled on some shoes and socks and pulled them on. He then grabbed his jacket and pulled it on, Shawn, Hunter and Randy watched wondering what was going on.

"What the hell are you doing?" Randy asked confused as he watched John walk around the room, John grabbed his wallet and put it into his back pocket, he then grabbed his cell phone, he walked over to the desk and grabbed the car keys.

He walked out the door not caring about Hunter, Shawn and Randy watching him. Randy followed John out the door as well as Hunter and Shawn.

Randy walked after John and grabbed his arm turning him around, "Let me the fuck go!" John exclaimed, Randy sighed. "Where the fuck are you going?" Randy asked he was so pissed off at his husband.

"Anywhere you're not! I want to get away from you!" John shouted at the top of his voice. "John be reasonable." Randy said, "Fuck you Orton." John snapped, Randy was shocked at how volatile John was it scared him.

"John enough!" Shawn snapped, John was acting like a brat. John cut his eyes at Shawn. "Don't you even try to get involved in this Shawn, I am this close from losing my shit at you." John snapped. Shawn sighed and shut up, he didn't think John would be so mad at him.

John walked away and got into the SUV and took off fast, not caring about his husband watching him, he needed to get away, he wanted to be alone and to forget about everything and anything.

**Please Review…..**


	50. Stranded

**LUST IN THE WIND**

Brock smirked as he saw John leave in anger and walk away from Randy and he smiled, this was what he had been waiting for since he arrived and saw John was there. He watched Randy, Shawn and Hunter leave and he got into his van and followed John wanting to make sure he was OK and to maybe find the chance to catch John alone so they could talk.

This was his perfect opportunity to get John alone, that was all he had wanted for a while now. Just to get the chance to be alone with John without Randy hanging around making things so much harder.

**MEANWHILE**

John was so angry as he drove, he was pissed at Shawn and Randy, they had just ganged up on him about keeping the stuff with Brock hidden. He thought he was doing the right thing. No he KNEW he was doing the right thing.

He really was. He knew if he had told Randy about things earlier that Brock had cornered him he would have snapped and done something really fucking stupid and John couldn't handle that he really couldn't. He wasn't as strong as Adam was he wouldn't have been able to handle anything like Randy being locked up or anything, so he thought keeping things hidden would be the best thing for them, he hated that Randy and Shawn saw it a different way.

It wasn't like Brock had hurt him seriously it was just some harsh kissing. John continued driving all the while steaming over his fight with Randy and Shawn, he didn't know what to do anymore, things were all screwed up right now. He frowned as he felt something change in the car.

He sighed and groaned as he heard that his rear left tire had blown, he pulled over to the side of the road and he stopped, he got out and went to the back of the car and realised that the spare tire was blown as well. He shook his head and slammed the back of the SUV down.

"Fucking Randy," he muttered, he knew he could call Randy for help but right now he didn't want to. He wanted to be alone for a while and he wanted to forget about everything and anything concerning Randy and everything.

He sat on the hood of the car and just looked out onto the starry night, It gave him a sense of peace something he hadn't had in a long time. He was road worn and tired, sometimes he just wanted to go home. Back to his house. Back to his old life, he missed it so much. He missed the normalcy of everything.

He looked behind him as he heard a car come up and stop, he was shocked and annoyed that Brock had found him, he was a little worried about this, he didn't know what to do, it wasn't like he could get in his car and leave. He couldn't. Brock got out of his car and he walked over to John. "Are you OK?" Brock asked John sighed.

"Not really, the tire is blown and so is the spare, my husband is a complete idiot." John said Brock smirked. "Oh, do you want a ride back to the hotel?" Brock asked, John smiled and nodded. "Yeah that would be great" John said, Brock smiled. John locked up the car and he walked over to the van with Brock.

He got in and Brock also got in and drove off together. "So wanna tell me why you're all the way out here all alone?" Brock asked. "I just got into a fight with Randy and Shawn, they got all mad at me about something stupid. I was just pissed off so I took off" John said Brock nodded.

"I understand, I take it the fight was about something serious?" Brock asked, John smiled. "Yeah, it was about you." John said. Brock looked over at John. "Figured, I have done a few things that are horrible." Brock said John scoffed. "A few? Brock you've done more than a few things." John said, Brock sighed. "I know." Brock said.

"Then why do you do these things?" John asked. Brock sighed, "I don't know, I missed you. I just want you back, I understand I've done a lot of bad things to you, but I just thought I have to do that to keep you around, but you left anyway." Brock said, John shook his head. "Let's drop it." John said turning back to look out the window.

Brock looked at John and continued driving them home. They got to the hotel and Brock parked, John undid his seatbelt and looked over at Brock. "Thanks for the ride." John said Brock nodded. "No worries, I couldn't just leave you stranded" Brock said John nodded and smiled, maybe just maybe Brock was turning his life around, maybe he was changing his ways.

Brock leaned over to John and kissed him harshly, John groaned and pushed Brock away. "What the hell?" he asked. "You owe me, it's time to collect" Brock said, he forced himself over John's body and tried to take control of John but John fought back, he wasn't going to let this happen, he used all of his strength to push Brock off of him once again and he poked him in the eye and got out of the van and rushed over to his room with Randy he knocked on the door frantically and Randy opened it.

John leaped into Randy's arms hugging him and sobbing into Randy's body.

Randy closed the door and locked it and caressed John's back. "What happened?" Randy asked seriously concerned. "I was driving the tire blew, the spare was blown as well, Brock came along and he gave me a ride, I thought he had changed he acted like it, but when we got back he forced himself on me, I managed to fight him off and I did and I left. I came here, I'm sorry Randy, I am SO sorry I should have told you. I love you and I don't want to fight anymore, I am really scared, he could have easily raped or hurt me even more. I can't handle this. I just wanna stay with you." John said Randy smiled. "Come on baby, everything will be OK, let's lay down and get some rest." Randy said, John smiled.

They laid back together and everything floated away, Randy stayed awake a little longer thinking about what happened. "He's never going to hurt you I promise you baby, I promise." Randy vowed, he wasn't going to let anything happen to John, he couldn't.

**Please Review…..**


	51. Big News

**LUST IN THE WIND**

Adam sat up in the bed, Chris' voice sounded so somber and serious. It scared him a bit, was his lion going to break up with him already? Had Chris decided he didn't want to be in a relationship because of the scare from Mike? What was on Chris' mind?

"What Chris?" Adam asked as his voice wobbled a bit with nerves.

"Adam, I...we...haven't been together that long, but I know in my heart that you are the one meant for me. Adam, will you marry me? I love you so very much." Chris asked seriously..

Adam's eyes opened wide, and his green orbs filled with tears, "Yes Chris, YES! I would LOVE to marry you! I know too, that you are the one for me too. I love you so very much!" Adam answered as the tears finally fell from his eyes.

"I love you so much. I'll do my best to always take care of you and make you happy. Wait, I have something for you." Chris slipped out of the bed and went to his bag. The lion dug around and took out a smaller bag. He opened the small bag and pulled something out, then went back and sat next to Adam on the bed.

"This is very, very special, but there isn't anyone else I'd want to have it." Chris said as he took Adam's left hand in his. He slipped a beautiful sapphire and diamond ring onto Adam's left ring finger like it had be custom made for him.

"It's beautiful Chris." Adam whispered, he was still somewhat in shock. "It was my mom's. She had to have it made larger to fit over her knuckle when her hands got so swollen with arthritis, but I honestly didn't expect it to fit you this perfectly. That's another sign that you're the one for me." Chris said as he kissed the back of his fiance's hand, his own blue oceans letting lose a few tears of happiness.

"This was your mom's? Oh Chris, I can't take this...it's too...too..precious to you." Adam said with a trembling voice. "Yes baby, she would want you to have it. You are even more precious to me. Please kitten, it's so pretty on your finger and it means so much to me to see you wearing her ring." Chris said earnestly.

"Yes Chris." Adam gave his simple reply, but he meant it with all his heart, the blond's smile just beamed across his face.

"That's my good kitty. I love you so much and I just can't wait till your my husband. I love the sound of that, my husband, Adam Jericho." The lion said with a bright smile of his own.

"That sounds wonderful, I can't wait either. You want me to be Jericho or Irvine?" Adam asked with a confused laugh.

"That's actually a good question. Legally, we'll do the marriage license in Irvine, but our professional name will be Jericho, like I do now really. Do you want to just keep Copeland for your work name?" Chris asked as Adam snuggled up to him. The lion pulled the covers up over them a bit.

"No. Well, on our book I'll hyphen. I always wanted to see Copeland on a book." Adam said honestly. "Baby if you just want Copeland on the book, I don't mind." Chris said with a kiss to the blonds head.

"Absolutely not! When we're married you give me your name and I am proud of that, plus I am just old fashioned that way. When you get married you take your husband's name, man or woman." Adam spoke firmly with a kiss to his lion's belly, making Chris laugh.

"What's your mom gonna say? I haven't even met her yet." Chris nervously bit his lip. Adam had told him how protective his mom could be towards her baby boy. "My ma just wants me happy. She'll love you, especially when she sees how happy you make me." Adam assured his fiance.

"My dad will be the same, he'll be so happy to see you wearing mom's ring too." Chris smiled brightly.

Adam snuggled closer to Chris. He put his knee on his lion's hip, and his arms around Chris' gorgeous waist. He loved just talking quietly like this with his lover and future husband.

Chris wrapped his arms tighter around his kitten, they were content and happy, just enjoying each other's company in lazy tiredness.

"Where should we live? I'm not really attached to Norman, except during storm season. You probably need to stay in Tampa, close to WWE?" Chris asked his kitten.

"I don't mind moving. I can email stuff and Vince can call with assignments. I mean he has people that live in California and New York so it won't matter. Norman is fine with me. I only rent so you decide." Adam said with an honest tone.

"I do own the house in Norman and I have that equipment on the roof. If you're sure then. Keep the lease in Tamp for hurricane season though. I'll pay, it will save us money in the long run." Chris suggested to his future spouse.

"Sounds good, my own house, with my own husband and a puppy?" Adam asked hopefully. Chris chuckled, "You can have a puppy, but promise me something, no more war zones, okay?" Chris tone turned serious.

"No like I said, I'm not doing that anymore. So no worries there." Adam assured his fiance.

"We'd better get some sleep or we won't want to chase tomorrow." Chris said, although he wasn't really sleepy, too much had happened in the last few days.

"Not sleepy." Adam slid up and started kissing Chris' neck. His lion growled low in his throat.

"Guess we can sleep in a bit, no storms till afterNOON" Chris last word was louder as Adam licked the "g" spot behind his lion's ear. "Want you, please, want you." Adam mewled like a wanton whore.

"What my kitty wants my kitty gets." Chris said with a growl as he rolled Adam under him. "Fuck me lion, just fuck me." Adam begged his tawny haired lover.

"No baby, I'm going to make love to you, slow and gentle." Chris whispered softly, as he gently stroked Adam's face.

The lithe blond was still well prepped from their earlier encounters, so the lion slipped easily into the hot velvet of Adam's treasure tunnel.

"Still so hot and tight, god baby so tight." Chris moaned as the muscles of his blond clenched tightly around his cock.

"Feels so good my lion, you fill me like no other." Adam said with a whimpered sigh.

Chris said a slow, sensual pace. His cock sliding out, then slowly back in, rubbing the bundle of nerves that sent waves of pleasure coursing through Adam's body, making the kitten mewl with that pleasure.

Adam wrapped his body around his lion, as Chris gently and slowly rocked their bodies together as they kissed deeply, licking and lapping their tongues together.

"Touch me Chrissy, please touch me." Adam whimpered out like a whore in heat, arching his body against Chris', pressing his hard, wet cock against his lion's body.

The lion didn't tease his kitten he went right to work, wrapping his hand around the hot flesh of the blond's cock. His hand slid up and down in tempo with his hips.

Chris was taken by surprise when Adam suddenly gave a strong roll of his body, he was now on top of his lion, but they never disrupted their tempo.

Adam placed his hands behind his head, and fanned his hair as he rolled his hips as his body rose and fell riding his tawny blond sensually.

Chris watched his kitten. Adam's head was thrown back, his lashes fluttered as his prostate was pressed. One hand rested on Chris' hip, while the other kept fanning out the long blond locks. A light sheen of sweat covered Adam's bronzed skin, making him almost glow. The kitten's lips were pulled back and his teeth raked over his bottom lip every time his bundle of nerves was struck. Small whimpers and moans escaped with each rake of his teeth.

Between flutters of his green eyes, the kitten looked down at his handsome lion. Chris' arm muscles were flexing and relaxing as he stroked and tugged on his kitten's cock, his other hand rested on Adam's hip. The lion's body glowed as he arched up into his lover's hole. The tawny blonds lips were parted, his tongue flicking over them as he growled softly in pleasure.

Adam leaned down and licked at his lion's throat and nipped at his shoulders, all while their bodies moved slowly as they made love.

One thing they liked about the slower pace, they could go so much longer before they reached their climaxes.

Adam whimpered softly as Chris worked his cock. The lion's thumb slid over the leaking head, the movement caused the blond to roll his hips, driving Chris deeper inside him.

Chris rolled them again, and once again without a break in their movements, the kitten was on his back.

Their slow sensual dance continued. Sounds of slick bodies sliding together along with growls and a whimpering moans filled the room.

Finally as both men were closer to the brink, the lion picked up the pace, bringing them both to a name screaming climax.

The tawny blond licked Adam clean and kissed him deeply allowing the kitten to tasted their mixed essences.

Chris rolled off Adam and fell onto his back, he pulled his new fiance towards him. Adam clung to his lover as they drifted off happy and content.

Deep sleep overcame the newly engaged couple. They had been through so much they were physically and mentally exhausted.

Chris woke up first, he smiled at the blond tangled around his body. He was so happy that Adam had said yes. The lion knew it was the right thing for them.

The darker blond also knew that it would not always be perfect. He had a feeling that when Adam wanted to be, he could probably be quite stubborn and hard headed, but that was okay with Chris, he liked a bit of sassy spice.

"What's my lion thinking about?" Adam asked with a lazy yawn. The kitten had woken when his lion had stirred a bit. Chris chuckled, "About how much fun it will be fighting with you, then having mind blowing make up sex." Chris said with his own yawn.

"We won't fight...as long as I always get my way" Adam said with a smirk. "Yes dear." Chris teased his kitten. "That's better." Adam teased back.

"Wanna go get some breakfast across the street?" Chris asked as stroked his fingers through the long blond hair. "Yes please. I want a big bowl of grits. Oh we need to go grocery shopping. I cleaned out the coolers." Adam said with a lazy stretch.

Adam lifted his left hand, the sapphires and diamonds glittered on his finger. He loved the beautiful ring, and he couldn't wait to show it off, especially to John and the others.

"Okay we can do that after breakfast, then we can head out for the day. There will be storms this afternoon. I'm so ready to get back to work." Chris said with a kiss to the top of the blonds head.

"I'm gonna shower, be a good lion." Adam said as Chris let him go so he could get up. The kitten kissed his fiance, then gathered up his clean clothes and headed for the shower.

While Adam was in the bathroom Chris go up, pulling on his sweat pants, pulled out his lap top. He began his daily routine of checking the weather, it felt good to be working again. Chris determined where they should go just as Adam came out of the bathroom.

"You snagged a new t-shirt I see." Chris teased. Adam was wearing one Jericho's tornado logo shirts, but he didn't mind. "Oh well, um...yeah." Adam said with a flush.

Chris took out a matching shirt, boxers, jeans and his shaving kit and headed to the shower. Adam laughed as his lion wiggled his naked butt at him as he shut the bathroom door.

"God I love that man" Adam whispered as he started getting their chase equipment ready.

The kitten put the coolers and lap tops and his day bag by the door. He pulled the beds together, but he didn't make them, house keeping would do that. Adam finished picking up just as Chris came out of the bathroom, clean and smelling wonderful.

"I thought I had more body wash and shampoo. I'll have to pick some up later." Chris said with a puzzled tone.

Adam blushed, "I'll buy it for you." the blond said quietly. "You don't have to do that" Chris said, fluffing up his front hair spikes. "Yeah I kinda do. Don't be mad, but I used your stuff while you were away." Adam said rather sheepishly.

"Awww, my baby wanted to have my scent?" That's so cute." Chris said as he pulled the embarrassed kitten to him. "I just missed you so fucking much." Adam spoke with tears in his eyes.

Chris turned serious, he brushed back Adam's hair. "It's okay baby, your lion is here now, and we're getting married. I'm never going to leave you again." Chris said softly. "Promise me Chris, you'll never leave me?" Adam looked hopefully at his future spouse. "I promise." and Chris sealed his words with a kiss.

They picked up their equipment and started to load the Escalade. Chris filled the coolers with ice for the groceries and root beer.

As they were loading up, John came out of his room, they were getting ready to start their chasing day.

Adam ran up to John and waved his left hand in the man's face. All John could see was a flash of a ring, he grabbed Adam's hand to settle him down. "What's this?" John looked at the pretty ring.

"Chris asked me to marry him and I said yes and this was his mothers ring." Adam said it so rapidly it really only came out as one long word. "What?" John asked, with a laugh. Adam repeated the sentence only slowly this time.

"Wow...you and...married? Congratulations!" John sounded truly sincere as Shawn walked up to them.

"What's going on?" Shawn wondered why Adam was nearly vibrating and John was grinning.

"Look! Chris asked me to marry him and I said yes!" Adam said hugging Shawn tightly. "Congratulations! If ever two people belonged together it's you and Chris. I knew from the way his face lit up when he talked about you that he was in love, I'm just glad he finally realized it." Shawn said hugging Adam again.

Chris finished loading the SUV and came over to where his fiance was. Shawn pounced on his friend.

"Congratulations! I'm so happy for you and Adam!" Shawn gushed like a teenaged girl. "Thanks Shawn. It's all I could think about while I was downtown. I know it's the right decision." Chris said with a smile.

Hunter came around to see what all the commotion was about, when Adam showed him the ring, he congratulated them as well.

When Drew came out of his room to start overseeing the loading of the van, he wondered what was going on with Adam. He noticed his blond was very happy and even more bouncy than usual. He moved in a little closer to see if he could overhear something.

Randy was the last one to come see what was going on, he'd been filling their coolers with ice.

"Chris and Adam are engaged! They're getting married!" Shawn informed John's spouse.

"Congratulations" the fireman said simply, he was happy for them, but he had other things on his mind, like Brock.

"Storms will pop west of town by this afternoon, then I think we'll start tracking further north." Chris told the others.

Drew was furious, it appeared that HIS blond beauty was going to marry someone else. He's failed at getting Chris locked away in jail.

Mike had returned the money and told Drew that he just couldn't send an innocent man to jail. Drew wasn't that upset with Mike, but he just hated that the plan didn't work.

It seemed like there was really only one way to get rid of Jericho, "I'll kill him. I'm not sure how, but I promise, Chris Jericho will die." Drew said to himself, the look on his face was scary because you could tell he meant every word he'd said.

Chris Jericho must die.

**Please Review…..**


	52. Another Loss

**LUST IN THE WIND**

John watched as his husband loaded up the car, he knew Brock was on his mind, he wished Randy could just forget about the man tormenting him but he knew until Brock was taken care of Randy would be in a mood. He helped Randy pack everything up in their car, He walked over to Adam and hugged him again. "I am really happy for you I am." John said Adam smiled and hugged his friend back he was so glad John was happy for him. "Is Randy OK? He seems a little angry today." Adam said John smiled. "That has nothing to do with you and Chris, something else is going on with us, but don't worry about it, just enjoy this moment." John said Adam frowned. "Is there anything I can do to help?" Adam asked John shook his head.

"No it's fine, we will handle it alone, don't worry." John said Adam smiled. He hugged John again. "If you need anything let me know." Adam said John nodded and smiled. Shawn walked over to the two. "Hey John are you ready to head off?" Shawn asked, John ignored him and walked away, yes he and Randy were doing good, but John still hadn't forgiven Shawn for betraying his trust. He never thought Shawn would do something like that ever, and it hurt him a lot it really did. He walked over to Randy who was leaning against the car smoking a cigarette, John hugged him and rested his head on Randy's chest. "You OK?" Randy asked, John nodded. "Yeah, I guess so. What about you?" John asked. "Are you OK?" John asked. "Yeah." Randy said.

"Ran, be honest with me." John said Randy sighed. "Brock is on my mind constantly, I can't sleep, I don't feel like eating. I just feel restless and angry all the time." Randy said John sighed, he hated that Randy was feeling this way. "This is why I never told you, I knew this is how you'd react." John said Randy sighed. "I can't help it John, he's haunting you and hurting you." Randy said John smiled. "I know baby I know. But I am OK. You know that right? I am happy and healthy." John said Randy nodded and smiled. "I know. I just worry and now Chris is trying to tell us what to do with the probes, everything is just aggravating me." Randy said John smiled and nodded. "I understand." John said Randy smiled.

"Why don't we head off then?" John asked Randy smiled and nodded. They got in their car and John had a look at the radar to see where they would be heading, they decided to head west then north later on. Randy sighed as he watched Chris and Hunter talk he didn't like that they were forming a friendship he still REALLY didn't like Chris at all. John reached over and took his husband's hand in his own. He kissed the back of it. "Everything will be OK today, then tonight we can just chill in the hotel OK?" John asked, Randy nodded and smiled, spending the night with John alone sounded perfect. "Sure sounds perfect." Randy said John smiled, he just wanted to try and take his husband's mind off of Brock Lesnar and all the drama that was happening around them.

"I am so tired" Randy said struggling to keep his eyes open. He hadn't slept at all last night and it was coming down on him. John sighed. "How about I drive first then?" John asked. Randy looked at him. "You sure?" Randy asked. "Sure baby. I haven't driven us in a while." John said Randy smiled and leaned over and kissed John. They got out of the car and switched spots John going to the driver's seat and Randy to the passenger seat. John opened his window. "Are we leaving or are we gossiping all day?" John asked. Hunter and Shawn smiled. "Yeah let's head out." Hunter said John nodded and he closed his window. He watched Hunter and Shawn get into their car and they headed off for the day of storm chasing.

"I can't believe Adam and Chris are getting married." Randy said as they drove. "Yeah I know, I hope Adam knows what he is doing. I just want him to be happy so I guess if Chris is making him happy that's all there is to it." John said he still had some issues with Chris as did Randy and he didn't think those issues would ever be resolved, they didn't have to be best friends, as long as they were nice to one another around Adam that was all that mattered really. "Remember our wedding?" Randy asked, John smiled and nodded. "Yeah it was an amazing day, the best day of our lives." John said smiling over at Randy, Randy smiled back at him. He loved the day he and John got married it was one of the best days in his whole entire life. It really was.

**MEANWHILE**

"So Adam and Chris huh?" Hunter asked his husband. Shawn smiled. "I am so happy for them Chris really deserves this he really does. It's so nice to see him happy." Shawn said Hunter smiled. "What was up with Randy today? He seemed to be in a bad mood" Hunter said. "I think he has Brock on his mind. I think he and John are going through something right now and they're pulling away, well I know for sure John is. He won't even look at me anymore, he hates me." Shawn said sadly. Hunter sighed he reached over and took Shawn's hand in his own. "I'm sorry baby, I get why you told Randy I do, but I think John just feels betrayed, maybe he feels like a little kid, you did something that hurt him, I am sure things will be OK soon, you know how John is, just give him time." Hunter said, Shawn nodded and smiled, he hoped that was all John needed.

They kept driving until they saw the storm coming in, Hunter knew this was it, it was time to get the probes out. He pulled over and he and Randy got the probes out, in the line of the storm, he just hoped today would be perfect. That finally the probes would be off and would work. They put the probes in place and they moved back a bit and watched hoping and praying that the probes would pick up some data. He hoped this was it, if it wasn't he didn't know what to do. He had been trying so hard getting this done, he just wanted some success for once. Unfortunately success wasn't in the cards on this day, it didn't work, Hunter couldn't believe it. He was so pissed off, he just wanted to scream in frustration, John, Randy and Shawn felt for Hunter, they knew he needed a win for once, but would it ever come?

**Please Review…..**


	53. Back To Work

**LUST IN THE WIND**

Adam was scraping his bowl of grits of its last bite as Chris finished off his steak and eggs. It was really, aside from their lunch yesterday, the first food the couple actually tasted and enjoyed since all the stuff with Chris had begun.

"Good baby?" Chris asked his kitten as he sipped his root beer. "Very. I got hooked on grits when I was in Africa. I can't remember the tribal name, but they made something similar, corn was their main crop. It was something to see. Water buffalos were used to make irrigation ditches from the nearest river or water source, sometimes miles away. For some reason corn and rice grow best there." Adam explained as he finished his orange juice.

"Water buffalo? How do they...I thought they had real cattle." Chris asked curiously. "They use water buffalos for heavy work. Their cattle are sacred, so they don't really use them for heavy labor. Strangest thing I ever tasted was blood mixed with milk, but it was a very high honor for them to bleed the cow for me. They are sustained by it." Adam smiled at the memory of the being made an honorary tribe member.

"What was your favorite place to travel to?" Chris asked as the waitress brought their filled thermos and travel mugs.

Adam hung his head a bit, "Tibet...Chris...I have to...yesterday...I almost. I'm so ashamed...but I was...going to break you out of jail if you had lost and take you Tibet...I was seconds away from ordering tickets. Shawn heard my confession and thankfully God forgave me. I'm sorry I had such a thought. Putting you in danger like that. Forgive me?" Adam asked as he toyed with the engagement ring on his left hand.

Chris looked at Adam with a shocked expression, "You would have done that for me? Risked everything to run with me? Wow baby, I...I'm speechless. But I forgive you little kitty...I guess I probably would have gone, just to avoid...well, enough of that. Ready to get some groceries?" Chris asked with a mixed tone.

"Yes. I...oh...all forgotten right. (Chris nodded). Let's go shopping." Adam smiled and took Chris' offered hand.

As the lion and his kitten left the restaurant, Drew watched from the table where his group was seated. He growled deeply, he had to figure out how to get Jericho out of the picture.

Chris opened the passenger door for his fiance and made sure he was strapped into his seat belt, he kissed Adam and shut the door.

When they got to the super market, once again Chris opened Adam's door, the blond loved being spoiled by his lion. Hand in hand they walked to the store.

They bought fruit, sandwich meat and cheese, bread, Cracker Jacks and other treats along with lots of root beer. "Baby take the cart, I'll be there in just a minute, bathroom." Chris said as he went back into the store.

Adam was busily putting the food and drinks into the coolers. Suddenly a huge bouquet of beautiful mixed wild flowers appeared in front of his face. He took the flowers from his lion's "paw". Tears filled his pretty green eyes.

"Oh Chrissy, they are beautiful. Thank you! I love you!" Adam kissed Chris deeply absolutely slobbing him down, not caring who saw them. Adam's leg went up and snaked around Chris' hip, pulling their crotches together.

Chris was surprised, but pleased by Adam's reaction. "Easy kitty. Wow, if I'd have known you would react like this, I'd have brought flowers days ago." the storm chaser said as he held Adam's raised leg.

"I love flowers, this only the second bouquet I've ever gotten. How am I gonna keep them fresh all day though?" Adam asked wit ha pout. "She wrapped them in a wet foamy gel and said to keep them in the cooler. If they wilt, I'll just buy you more." Chris said as he split the flowers and got all but a few in the two loaded coolers.

Chris broke off one blue carnation and tucked it into Adam's hair, behind his left ear so the wind from the window wouldn't blow it away. "Pretty kitty." Chris murmured then kissed Adam softly.

The newly engaged couple drove to a field out west of town to wait for the days storms. They chatted as they drove with Adam's ringed hand resting on Chris' thigh.

"You know, I think Hunter was on the verge of letting me help him set his probes, but Randy sure wasn't. I'm trying baby, but I guess I opened my big mouth once too often with them." Chris said with an almost sad sigh.

Adam gently stroked the back of Chris' head with his left hand. "I'm proud of you for trying. It's almost like Randy is, how to put it, I guess like cock blocking you from being friends with Hunter. Maybe you should tell Hunter about your education. Babe, you're a fucking Doctor of Meteorology, that's something I'm very proud of, Dr. Jericho." Adam said proudly.

"I...baby, I know you mean well but don't call me that. I'm not mad...It's just... such a bitter taste. All that fucking work, the hours, the research, my ideas, my thoughts, and because someone's fucking father is a government mucky muck, I'm thrown to the curb like a dog." Chris fairly spat as he spoke.

"I can totally understand your point, but I just think of all the work you did to earn the title, and I'm not talking about the Vortex crap. I'm talking about just the classes, your dissertation, which I'd actually like to read, if you'd let me." Adam said with a supportive squeeze to Chris' leg.

"You want to read my dissertation? Sure, it was published in the meteorologists journal. I'll get you a copy." Chris laughed.

"Um...journalist here, don't forget I'm doing a story on you. I NOT going to mention your degree or any of that because you asked me not too, but still, I can quote your dissertation on the educational parts, well unless you don't want me too." Adam explained his plan.

"Oh yeah, I forgot you're still doing a story on me. Tell you want, I'll relent, you can write about my doctorate, but no the Vortex shit okay?" Chris said in compromise.

"Are you sure honey? I won't if you really don't want me too." Adam said honestly.

"Oh my god, I'm officially a nearly married man! You called me honey! Next comes the "honey do" lists, I can't wait, sweetheart. No, you're right. I did work damn fucking hard for that title, time to start hiding it." The doctor spoke honestly.

"Well, cool then, but I'll...no wait, ha! I forgot you have copy approval." Adam laughed. "Yeah, well, that was before I knew what a wonderful reporter was going to be assigned to me. I didn't want some upstart using me as a stepping stone. Oh Fuck! How long has he been back there?" Chris' tone suddenly changed to an aggravated one.

Adam spun around and looked out the back of the Escalade. "Shit, the tour. Drew leave me the fuck alone!" Adam was not happy.

"Easy kitty. I won't let him hurt you, touch you or even smell you." Chris said protectively, growling low in his throat.

"You're so sexy when you get all lion." Adam seductively said as he rubbed Chris' thigh. "Wanna pull over?" Chris was obviously hot for his kitten. "Yes Chris." Adam groped at his fiance's crotch.

Chris pulled over. They were on a country road and there was a grove of trees, and a grassy area under them. They were going to have a picnic lunch.

When the Escalade stopped, Brock pulled in behind them, Chris was very unhappy.

"I'll talk to him." The lion growled. Adam got out and grabbed the blanket and drink cooler and went to the grove of trees. He spread out the blanket and waited for Chris.

The tawny blond soon joined his fiance and was carrying the big cooler and the bag with the bread. The tour van pulled out and disappeared down the road.

"What did you tell him?" Adam asked as he started undressing. "That I was going to fuck your brains out and if he left now, I'd put him in a good storm viewing position." Chris said as his jeans went flying.

"I bet you know who liked that." Adam laughed. "Who cares" Chris said as he deftly plunged into his lover.

They didn't care that they weren't fully hidden from view, they wanted each other and they made love in the full view of nature.

Thirty minutes later, they were redressed and Adam was making them sandwiches.

"That was fun!" Chris said as he finished tying Adam's sneaker for him while the blond fixed their lunch. "Even during a quickie you're the best!" Adam smirked and handed Chris a roast beef sandwich.

The couple finished their lunch. Adam took out his sepia stock camera and got some beautiful flower shots, then with his black and white camera he shot an old broken down windmill.

"Storms are popping kitten, time to go." Chris said from the SUV, he had packed up the coolers and was watching the radar while Adam shot his pictures.

Adam put up his cameras and climbed in the SUV. He looked at the radars then at the atlas. "Okay, down this road five miles then turn left on County Road 32" the blond said confidently. He was good at navigating and Chris knew he could count on him.

"I think this might spin up something, I hope Hunter gets his probe up." Chris said as they drove closer to the storm.

The tour group as caught up with them again and was on Chris' tail.

"How do those poor clients put up with Brock and Drew?" Adam asked in general. "I know most of them just put up with him because, thanks to me and other chasers, he gets them to the tornadoes. He used to follow Timmer, but when that TV show started, they chased Brock off and I inherited him." Chris said as he turned on to the road Adam had indicated that led right to the storm.

Chris stopped and Brock pulled in behind him. Chris went to talk to the tour group leader. Adam got out with his video camera, he wanted to make some adjustments to his settings.

"Brock if you stay here you should get great storm shots for your group. Not positive a tornado will pope but there is some rotation." Chris explained to the tour bus owner.

"Chris, a couple of my passengers asked me some questions I can't answer, can you take a few minutes to talk to them? I'll pay for your dinner or gas or something." Lesnar asked, being friendlier than usual.

"You don't have to pay me Brock. (Chris looked at the storm, he had a few minutes.) Yeah, I'll give them fifteen minutes." Chris said, keeping an eye on Drew.

The Scotsman had a his eye on Adam, he just had to get a chance to talk to the pretty blond.

Chris went and told Adam what he was going to do. Adam grabbed his tripod, he was going to film the little question and answer session.

Brock pulled out a few folding chairs and set them up while Drew set out the cooler of soft drinks.

People started firing off questions and Adam got it in frame. The he let the video camera run as he went to get his still shot camera.

When he shut the door to the SUV, Drew pressed him up against it. Adam jumped in surprise.

"What's this cheap glass thing?" Drew sneered as he lifted Adam's left hand. "Stop it Drew. Don't make me call Chris. It happens to be his mother's engagement ring. Now leave Drew." Adam bit back.

"You're gonna marry that rapist and you've only known him two weeks? He just got done fucking you at lunch, you're such a whore." Drew spat.

"How dare you call me that! You are the one that had his cock crammed up Morrison's ass. Chris has shown me move love, more caring and more respect in two days than you showed me in two years. I love him Drew, get over it. I tried letting you be a friend, and you took advantage. Go away." Adam said as he gave the Scotsman a slight push.

Drew growled and wrapped his hand around Adam's throat, but before he could hurt Adam, a tawny blond lion had knocked Drew down on the ground, Adam behind him protectively.

"If you touch, come near, think about or even smell MY Adam again, I will kill you, and toss you into a tornado, get the FUCK OUT OF HERE! NOW!" Chris yelled loudly.

Drew pushed himself up off the ground, "It's just a fucking shame Mike suddenly grew a set and dropped the fucking charges. My perfect plan ruined!" Drew exclaimed as he stormed off back to the tour van.

Chris spun around and started inspecting his pretty blond for damages, Adam pushed him away in anger. "He set you up! He nearly got you sent to the fucking state pen! I'm going to kill him!" Adam started to walk off.

"Whoa there tiger. I think that is a little more important." Chris said point to the lowering funnel cloud.

"Oh...my camera!" Adam snapped into journalist mode. "Here, get in." Chris had leaned Adam's camera against the SUV, before he decked Drew.

They loaded up and took off towards the storm. The engaged couple get with in a football field's length from the small funnel cloud.

Adam kept this camera focused on Chris as he walked into the field, getting even closer, his newest lens drawing the tornado into his potential viewers.

"Look at that color!" Chris shouted to his lover, with that wonderful child like look on his face. Adam smiled when he saw Chris' face light up, he'd been afraid that maybe with all the the drama, he would have lost it.

The very small tornado was a narrow elephant trunk, actually more snakelike with it's movements. It was barely an F 0 in power and wind speed, but it make up for it in beauty.

A second funnel started to form. It looked to have more potential but the fickle nature of storms took over and the second funnel never touched down and the other one roped out and was gone, then the heavy rains started. They got loaded back into the Escalade as the rain hit.

Chris was absolutely glowing. "God dang that felt good! I missed it!" The lion spoke excitedly.

"You look like a kid again. I love it. I'm glad your happy baby." Adam said with a smile as he put his camera in the back seat.

They sat there for a bit as the rain poured down a with the occasional "ping" of a small hailstone.

"I still can't believe Drew tried to set you up with Mike. I'm sorry, I feel like it's my fault." Adam's tone was sad. "It's not your fault. Now, not another word about that fucker. I have a much bigger problem." Chris said as he looked at his crotch. There was an obvious bulge in his jeans, storms always worked him up.

"I can fix that." Adam grinned wickedly as he leaned over and proceeded to give Chris one of the best blows the lion had ever experienced. Chris came deep in Adam's throat, his hands laced in the blond hair.

"That was incredible." Chris panted as Adam licked his lips. "Storms sue do work you up." Adam said with a laugh. "Yeah they always have, but do not print that!" Chris laughed as they headed back to Plainview.

"Not a word, our little secret, but you know now I have a problem." Adam said, as he own crotch was bulging. "Hotel" Chris growled, as he sped up the vehicle.

When they pulled into the hotel, the tour group was already back and they were unloading. Drew watched with disdain as Chris threw Adam over his shoulder and carried him into the hotel. It was obvious he was going to fuck Adam senseless.

Drew was thinking, he had to do something. Maybe he could bounce some ideas off Brock. His boss seemed to be smart about things like that. Of course he wouldn't say who or why, but yeah he could get some ideas.

Chris Jericho had to die.

_(__**A/N.**__..**please forgive if this is shorter than usual. My spouse had to be rushed to the hospital by ambulance tonight, and that is where my thoughts are right now. I am not able to be there because of my disabilities. Please remember us in your thoughts or prayers. Thank you, Susan AKA Lady Dragonsblood)**_

**Please Review…..**


	54. Needing Time Alone

**LUST IN THE WIND**

**THAT NIGHT**

Hunter, Shawn, Randy and John went back to the Orton's room for a small night cap. Hunter was frustrated, he just didn't understand what the hell was going on. "Hunt, we'll get there, I know we will" Shawn said, Hunter sighed. "I know. But I think we should ask Chris for help. I think we need him." Hunter said, Randy looked at Hunter in shock. "We don't need him." he said. Hunter sighed. "Ran, we do." He said. Randy shook his head. He didn't want Chris anywhere near him, Hunter, Shawn or John. He still hated him. "Randy be reasonable here" Shawn said. "I am, we don't need him!" he snapped. Everything was piling on top of him. He couldn't handle it. He had so much on his mind. He got up and stormed into the bathroom slamming the door, he just couldn't handle it right now.

John sighed as he watched his husband storm off, he knew Randy was stressed, not that he could blame him. "I think we should go Shawn" Hunter said he had never seen Randy so angry before and he didn't want to be around for more. "If you need anything call" Shawn said before he and Shawn left the Orton's to it. John sighed as he saw them leave. He waited until Randy came out of the room, he wanted to help his husband relax, it felt like forever since they had been together sexually. He set up a movie and he and Randy laid in bed together watching it, trying to chill out for a while.

Halfway through the movie Randy couldn't take it anymore he pounced on John and attacked the older man with kisses and licks against his neck John moaned Randy was making him crazy. "I want you John…" Randy said looking into John's eyes John smiled "I want you too" John said Randy went back and kissed the hell out of John.

Randy moved and went to work on John's neck sucking and biting at the tender flesh John was getting excited he hadn't been with Randy in a while and he missed it. Randy moved down and was licking and biting at John's chest and stomach tracing John's abs with his tongue. Randy moved his hand and reached into John's boxers and took hold of John's member gripping it tightly John moaned out loud. Randy smirked and stripped John and himself of their underwear before straddling John's hips.

John was squirming and Randy noticed he looked nervous so he stopped his kisses and bites and looked into John's eyes. "What's wrong do you not want this?" Randy asked John smiled "Of course I want this….I just feel nervous I mean we haven't been together in a while" John said Randy nodded "baby there is nothing to be nervous about ok I love you" John nodded his head "I love you too baby" Randy nodded "do you want to stop?" John shook his head "no way I want you to make love to me" Randy nodded and went back to what he was doing.

Randy trailed kisses all the way down John's body licking and sucking on every bit of skin available. He finally made it down to John's cock and took the head into his mouth. "Fuck Rand" John moaned as he felt Randy's mouth on him. Randy engulfed John's entire member he took John as far into his mouth as his gag reflex would allow he managed to deep throat him. "Oh fuck Rand you know how to suck my dick….you were born to do it" John moaned as Randy continued his slow agonizing pace of licking and sucking John.

While sucking John off he moved his left hand and began fondling John's balls he would roll them around and give them a little tug here and there. John was reaching his breaking point he didn't want to come yet he wanted to do it when Randy was fully seethed inside of him.

John pulled Randy off of him and brought him up and locked him in a passionate kiss tasting himself on Randy's tongue they pulled apart and John was going crazy he needed Randy in him and that was something he never thought he'd ever want. "Want you now" John said Randy nodded as John handed him lube.

Randy poured some lube onto his fingers and gently probed at John's entrance. John was really nervous and Randy could tell. "You need to relax or this is going to hurt" John nodded and immediately relaxed. He hissed in pain as Randy breached his hole with his finger it stung like a bitch. "You ok?" Randy asked John nodded "yeah I just need to get used to it" John said Randy nodded and started moving his finger around looking for John's hot spot.

He pulled out his one finger and went back in with two. John was in pain and Randy needed to distract him so he kissed him hard on the lips. "Oh god…." John moaned when Randy hit that spot Randy smirked and kept hitting it over and over sending John crazy.

"Need you now please Rand" John moaned Randy nodded and pulled his fingers out he lubed up his cock and aligned himself at John's entrance he leaned down and kissed John while he slowly entered the man he loved.

John felt more comfortable so he urged Randy to continue his movements. Randy started moving slowly trying to make this night last as long as possible but John's ass was the best he had ever tasted in his life he was so tight it was like a vice.

"Harder baby….harder" John whispered out Randy smiled and kissed John and changed his angle and moved in and out of John harder but still slowly he was grazing John's hot spot every time making John moan out loud. "You feel so good inside of me" John said Randy smiled "You're so tight baby fuck your beautiful" Randy said he leaned down and kissed John again John pulled him closer by the back of his neck loving the closeness of Randy.

Randy was getting closer so he reached and took hold of John in his hands and started moving his hand up and down John's member in time with his own movements. "so close John fuck" Randy moaned John nodded and moved his hips to meet with Randy's thrusts.

"Gonna cum John" Randy warned "Me too baby" John said Rand nodded "cum with me baby I want us to cum together" Randy ordered John went crazy and fisted himself harder and faster three strokes later both men came screaming the others name. It was the perfect way to get some stress relief, they both needed it desperately. Things were tough for them right now, they just hoped they'd make it through.

**Please Review…..**


	55. An Evening With The Helmsley's

**LUST IN THE WIND**

Chris and Adam had recovered from their latest round of sex and while Adam was in the shower Chris was selling his days footage to his broker. He got a good price and was satisfied.

Adam came out of the bathroom in just his over sized t-shirt and a blue thong. Chris smiled and whacked Adam on the butt as he went to take his shower. The kitten mewled and rubbed his little tushy with a pout. Chris laughed and kissed those pouty lips softly, then went to wash the days grime away.

The feline nicknamed couple were curled up on their bed watching the weather channel, as it really wasn't late. Suddenly there was a knock at the door.

Chris tossed Adam a pair of sweats and as he pulled his own pair on, went to the door. It was the Helmsley's.

"Hi guys, come on in. We were just watching television." Chris said as he stood aside and let the older couple in.

"I'm sorry if we're disturbing you, but I need to talk to you." Hunter said to the tawny blond. "Sure Hunter, what can I do for you?" Chris said as he offered a chair at the table to the science teacher.

Shawn sat on the bed facing the table and Adam joined them. "Can I get anyone anything?" the blond asked, being a good host. Everyone said no and Adam sat next to Shawn.

"Chris, I need help. My probe failed again. I know the storm wasn't that strong, but still, I failed again." Hunter sounded tired and frustrated.

"I want to show you something. Adam could you bring me my lap top please?" Chris asked his fiance. Adam brought the case and the lion pulled out the yellow legal pad that Ric had given him back at the jail.

The notepad was filled with very complex formulas and schematic drawings. Hunter was impressed. This was not the work of an amateur storm chaser. These things were from the mind of a scientific genius.

"Chris? Do you have something to tell me?" Hunter asked as he stared at the lion.

Jericho looked to both Adam and the pastor, both men smiled and nodded. Chris knew it was time to tell.

"Hunter, Shawn knows some of this, but I need to know you will understand why I asked him to keep it a pastoral secret and not be mad at him." Chris said seriously.

"Chris, I have learned that being a pastor's husband means knowing Shawn has to keep secrets. I've only seen him tell when he thought it was important to the people involved. I will not be mad at him." Hunter said with a reassuring smile.

Chris nodded and launched into his story from his educational background to what happened with VORTEX. It took him nearly an hour, but when he was done it was all out on the table.

"I read your dissertation! I had no idea you were Doctor Christopher Irvine! Chris, it was a brilliant paper. I'm really impressed, but somehow, I knew there was more to you than just being a storm chaser." Hunter said with a smile.

"Well I tried to hide it. I was so pissed about VORTEX, but both Shawn and Adam have convinced me that I should use and be proud of my education, and I am." Chris said humbly.

"You should be Chris. I wanted to get a doctorate, but I just didn't have the drive to do both teaching and continue my education. Teaching high school science is worth it though. Most of the students could care less, but when you get that one student that actually pays attention and excels, it's worth it." Hunter explained.

"Adam had me do a few lectures about storms for the video, I loved it. If you ever do a unit on storms...I...I would ...love to...do a guest lecture." Chris said with hesitation.

"I would like that Chris. Maybe we can work something out around the time the television special comes out. I do a weather unit and show our chase results, but I have yet to be able to get a probe up in the storm or get a hit one on." Hunter said to the tawny blond.

"Good, we'll work something about then. Adam and I have decided to live in Norman so zipping over to Colorado will be nothing. Now explain this problem you have with the probes." Chris turned serious.

Shawn and Adam left their men to talk science while they moved to the other side of the room and sat on the bed closest to the bathroom. Adam was showing Shawn some of his pictures on the lap top. Shawn was impressed.

"These are wonderful Adam. I can't wait to buy a copy of the book I'd love to buy some prints. This one of the rainbows over the Grand Canyon is beautiful, and your hand coloring is perfect." Shawn said honestly.

"Wow, you'd pay money for my work? I just thought Chris was being Chris saying people would pay. Maybe I do need to talk to Vince about it." Adam said in a pondering tone.

"Yes you should!" Chris piped in with a laugh, the focused back on Hunter.

"So my mind got creative while I was locked up (Chris frowned as he spoke). I thought what if we could make a probe _FLY_into a storm? I could put a micro instrument pack on one of those large RC helicopters or airplanes and fly it up into the storm." Chris said with a questioning tone.

"You think you can really do that? The components and instruments would be so small." Hunter asked as he stroked his chin.

"I broke it down, it's really only a few simple circuits. No, you won't get many readings as a full sized probe, but you can get wind speed and temperatures and of course have a mini cam attached to it. Probably some other instruments as well. See look." Chris said as he showed Hunter a schematic of his plan.

"You've heard about Reed Timmer? He's got cannon probes now. The Discovery channel has really equipped tThe Dominator." Hunter said as he looked at Chris' idea on the yellow paper.

"Cannon's with parachutes? He'll never get one into the center of a storm, no control, the outer winds will never allow penetration of the funnel. With this you have control. It's a much better chance of actually getting INTO the storm. See? Look, a cannon probe would work like this..." Chris made some drawings on the paper explaining what he was talking about.

"I see what you mean. Your brilliant Chris! I'm so glad you told me about your background. I want you, if you are willing to place a probe for me. But, I really want to do this flying probe thing with you, if you want that. We could split the cost?" Hunter proposed his idea to Chris.

"I'd love to work on the flying probe with you. I'd also be more than happy to help you place a probe. I can get it in a storm for you. I know I can, but um...don't think Randy wants my help. I'm trying." Chris spoke with a sad sigh.

"Yes, that is a problem. See, Randy invested a lot of money in the probes. It caused some problems with John. John doesn't like going out for the full season. Two weeks and John wants to go home. We can't afford that, two much money invested." Hunter tried to explain.

"I see. Well I guess I would be protective of my investment too. But, if I thought someone could do better, I'd at least listen to them." Chris stated.

"Me too, and Chris, we need your help. You know how to get to the path of the storm. I know you could get us a direct hit. I just wish Randy could see past everything (He kept Brock's interference to himself). You apologized, and you've been down right sweet." Hunter said with a chuckle.

"Chris is the sweetest man in the world." Adam smiled as he wormed his way onto his lion's lap. Chris chuckled and kissed Adam gently as Shawn settled in Hunter's lap as well, he too was rewarded with a soft kiss.

"Can I ask how you two met?" Adam asked curiously. He liked the older couple and wanted to know more about them. He admired their love and devotion to each other.

Shawn smiled softly and nodded to Hunter, prodding him to tell the story.

"Church. I was visiting some friends down in San Antonio, Texas. We went to church on Sunday. I was struck stupid when this beautiful young student preacher was giving the sermon that week. I don't remember a word of what anyone else said that day, but I bet I could quote that sermon word for word." Hunter said with a grin as Shawn flushed a bit.

"I remember being so nervous. It was kind of like my seminary school final exam. I was told the best way to avoid nerves when speaking was to look out just over the tops of people's heads. I was fine with that, until a really tall man fell into my line of sight. He was the most handsome man I'd ever laid my eyes on. God spoke to me and I knew I was looking at my future soul mate." Shawn said as he told his part of their story.

"After church, Shawn was on the front steps greeting people with the regular pastor. When I shook Shawn's hand to congratulate him, a static shock actually made a spark. God spoke to me and like Shawn, I knew he was my future. I asked him out to lunch and a month later we married." Hunter said with a proud tone.

"It hasn't always been bliss, we do fight, but for the vast majority we have had a very good, and strong marriage. Almost twenty years now." Shawn said just as proudly.

"Any advice you can pass along?" Chris asked seriously. He wanted to make the best husband he could for Adam, and the older couple was wise.

"I know it sounds trite and uninspired, but it's true. Never let the sun set on an argument, don't keep secrets, don't lie and never stop having sex." Shawn said rather bluntly but warmly.

"Shawn's exactly right. When we argue we at least work it down to a mild disagreement before going to bed. Shawn of course, has Pastor/Parishioner secrets, but that's different. But always, always be honest with each other, even if it's painful. That goes hand in hand with don't lie..." Hunter was interrupted by his husband.

"Let me clarify something. Surprises don't count in honesty and lies. Like, it's okay to keep a surprise party a secret. (Shawn thought sadly of John) We're talking about REAL, harmful secrets and lies." The preacher explained to the newly engaged couple.

"What about kids?" Chris asked tentatively. He knew he and Adam wanted children, but here were a pastor and teacher who didn't have kids, and to him it seemed a bit odd as the two were perfect parent material.

"We never wanted kids of our own. I know that sounds strange, but we decided to do work with orphans and troubled kids. We are registered foster parents though, and we have raised a few. But for us, taking care of needy children was and is easier without your own kids feeling jealous. But, if you want children by all means, adopt them. There are so many in need of help. I can even put you in contact with places that can put potential parents and children together." Shawn smiled as he spoke. He loved helping the children at the community center.

"My students are like my, well our, children too. I have former students as friends now. Chris, Adam teaching is one of the most rewarding things you can do." Hunter said proudly.

"I told Chris he would make a great teacher. Like he said he did some teaching segments about storms that I filmed. I was mesmerized by his teaching ability. I actually paid attention and that was before I really liked him, so it wasn't my silly infatuation." Adam said with a proud tone.

"Could I watch one? I would love to see you in action? Hunter asked the journalist. "Sure hang on." Adam said as he jumped off Chris' lap. In a few minutes he had hooked the lap top to the television and cued up the lecture on hailstones, then they watched all the other segments as well, everyone was that impressed.

"Christopher, why aren't you teaching?" Hunter asked seriously. "I...I...just..." Chris sighed. "Chris be honest." Shawn smiled.

"I wanted to teach. I love kids and like you, I love that bright eyed look they get when they pay attention. I was going to go back and get a teaching certificate, but the VORTEX crap just killed all that for me. I know now, I shouldn't have let that stop me, but I did and that's that." Chris said with a bit of a shrug, as Adam settled back down in Chris' lap after putting up lap top.

"You are definitely going to come to Denver and teach the weather unit, not just a guest lecture, I want you to come for the whole six weeks. I'll arrange everything with the school. Could you even come for six weeks?" Hunter asked hopefully.

"If you're serious, I would love that. Unless Adam can't take six weeks of course." Chris said enthusiastically. "Of course we'll go lion! I want you to do this. We can short lease an apartment or something." Adam was excited as well.

"You will stay with us, no arguments. We have a huge guest room, well more like a mini apartment in our basement. There is a bed room, full bathroom and a living room/kitchen area. You'll have your own entrance. Complete privacy." Shawn said with an insistent tone.

"We'll look forward to that, thanks." Chris replied for himself and his fiance. Adam nodded in agreement.

"Good! I'm excited about this Chris. I'll send you the materials as soon as we back so that you have plenty of time to make a lesson plan. I want you do make weekly quizzes and think of a project for them as well." Hunter was as excited as one of his students.

"I have some things I can do for demonstrations. Next time we run into some large hail, I'll save some. Kids love to see split stones. I can do some stuff with a Tesla coil for lightning." Chris was already planning in his mind.

"Sounds good. Now about this flying probe. I think we should really start making it." Hunter suggested to the tawny blond. "Okay, tomorrow we move out again, when we get settled we'll start." Chris agreed.

"Where do you think we should head to next?" Shawn asked his fellow storm chaser.

"I haven't made my forecast yet. Do you want to wait and I can tell you in about twenty to thirty minutes?" Chris asked the science teacher.

"Sure, I'd love to see how you do this." Hunter said with a teachers enthusiasm.

Chris asked Adam to bring his lap top and papers and a root beer and cigarettes. The kitten did as he was asked, and then he opened the door of the hotel room so that their smoke didn't overwhelm the older couple, a pleasant rain cooled breeze blew into the room, making it smell fresh and sweet.

Chris Jericho, Doctor of Metrology lit a smoke and took a sip of root beer while his lap top fired up. In the mean time he drew his three perfect outline maps of the United States. Hunter as well as Shawn were impressed with his perfection at the difficult drawing. While Chris drew, Adam explained about the templates and how rote it became for Chris after a few thousand times drawing it.

The lion went to work with his mathematical formulas. It was only the second time someone had watched him, Adam being the first. Hunter was duly impressed.

"Okay, its going to be a long drive, but I say around Grand Island, Nebraska. Looks to be a severe outbreak as the fronts collide." Chris said as he pointed to the forecast he made.

"I'm impressed Chris, did you use the primitive equation and the ideal gas law formulas?" Hunter asked Chris.

"Yes, along with Parameterization." Chris pointed out the more difficult mathematical equation.

"In your head? Gosh no wonder you made your doctorate. Chris you're a fucking genius!" Hunter exclaimed then yelped as Shawn slapped his arm hard.

"Language, Hunter!" The preacher scolded his husband. "Sorry babe" Hunter pouted and the lion and his kitten snickered at the older couple.

Chris and Adam admired the couples love and affection for each other. They both hoped to themselves that they would be the same after twenty years. Chris kissed Adam deeply forgetting about the Helmsley's.

When they broke apart the older couple was smiling at them. Chris and Adam both flushed.

"Don't. Never be afraid to show how much you love each other. If you want to kiss, kiss. This is a special time in your lives, being newly engaged. You're in love, let the world see it. My dear children, love is genderless. God knows this. It's not up to _**ANYONE**_ to judge _**ANYTHING**_." Shawn emphasized, but his tone was warm and soft. To prove his point he kissed Hunter with all his loving passion.

"This is so nice. I haven't had a good friends in a long time. I traveled too much for my work." Adam explained to the couple.

"Did you travel a lot as a journalist?" Hunter asked the pretty blond kitten.

"Yes. I've been to the Amazon, Tibet, Africa, the war zones in the middle east. China, Japan, New Zealand, Australia, all of Europe. First as an assistant, just loading film into cameras, then I worked up to a full fledged AP and UPI credentialed reporter. I won't miss world travel though. It gets very tiring." Adam explained.

"You must have seen some horrible things in war torn areas." Shawn stated sadly.

"I did. Children yanked off the streets to search for mines or put on the front lines. But then, in Africa I saw the sun rising in reds, yellows and pinks over the Serengeti, it was incredible." Adam explained more of his life.

"Those poor children. Oh, those poor babies!" Shawn was nearly in tears, and Adam nodded in agreement. Hunter stroked his husbands long, coppery blond hair, comforting his baby. Shawn smiled softly at Hunter and laid his head on his husband's broad, strong shoulder, a place where he always found comfort.

"They have at least stopped doing that, but of course that means our soldiers are doing it instead, but they are better equipped at least. I told my boss, Vince, that I just couldn't stand it anymore. That's how I got the job covering Chris. Luckiest day of my life." Adam smiled and kissed Chris' cheek.

"I just wish John and Randy could get along with Chris better. It would be fun for the three of us couples to do things together. John can be really, really funny." Hunter said with a sigh.

"How is Randy going to like you and I working together on the flying probe? I don't want to come in between you. I know you two are like parents to them. I've done enough damage with my big mouth." Chris responded with his own sigh.

"He will get over it. Look Chris, getting tornado data is important. I'll do what I have to do. Let me worry about Randy. Once he sees how serious you are, he will come around. He wants the data as much as I do." Hunter stated seriously.

"Okay then I'm willing to set a probe for you and when we get to Grand Island, we will start working on the flying probe. You buy the aircraft and I'll buy the computer components and provide the links to the NWS and NSSL. I am still connected there. They will pay top dollar and I don't mean that in a bad, greedy way Hunter. They have a special fund. We can reinvest in the probes that way." Chris explained to the group, he was afraid they would take what he said the wrong way because of his reputation.

"We know you wouldn't make a profit from the data, that part of you is changed and different now." Adam defended his lion, and the other's agreed.

"I...yes, Adam is right. My film stock yes, that's how I make my living, but I will never ask for money for data." Chris said honestly, he knew now how important the data was for saving lives. It might have been too late for his mother, but he could do his part in helping others, even if he could never bring himself to stop and help in damage zones, he would do what he could to collect data to make better warning systems.

Shawn then suggested playing some Yahtzee, and the others loved the idea. Hunter ran to their room and got the game, and he also brought some snacks and sodas for all. Adam too broke out some root beer and sandwich things.

They played several rousing games and had a great time. It was fun for everyone. Shawn wished at one point that the Orton's were there too, but he had just as good a time without them.

Hunter and Chris wound up the night talking a bit more about probes while Shawn helped Adam clean up.  
They agreed to stay at the Holiday Inn Express in Grand Island, and Adam and Shawn would make the reservations.

Later, the lion and his kitten were curled up together in bed. Adam was safely in Chris' strong, protective arms. They fell asleep content and happy. It had been really nice spending the evening with the Helmsley's.

Peace and calm were in charge right now. Would they stay there or would chaos and upset seek to ruin everything?

**Please Review…..**


	56. Warning

**LUST IN THE WIND**

"Baby you gotta get up" Randy said whispering into his husband's ear. John groaned and swatted at Randy's face. Randy laughed. "Come on Doll, wake that sexy ass of yours up and we can get the fuck outta here" Randy said John grumbled. Randy sighed and leaned in and kissed his way along John's jaw waking him up. John sighed and opened his eyes, he rolled over and saw Randy sitting there smirking at him. "Why did you wake me up?" he asked stretching, Randy smiled. "We have an hour before we leave." Randy said John nodded. He reached out and pulled Randy closer and on top of him, Randy smiled down at him, he knew what John wanted, he could feel John's morning hard on and it turned him on, but he just didn't think they had the time. "We don't have time baby." Randy said, John groaned and pushed his hips up making Randy sigh. he wanted John so badly. He couldn't though.

He couldn't give in. He leaned in and kissed John softly on the lips and pulled away before John could deepen it. He got up leaving a pouting John. "Get up, showered and dressed, I'll go get some breakfast" Randy said, knowing if he didn't leave the room, he would give in to John and fuck him senseless. John sighed. "You will be mine today Orton, we have eleven hours, I will have you." He said smiling to himself. He got up and walked into the bathroom, he showered and dressed and packed up his and Randy's things. He walked out to the car with his things and loaded the SUV up. Randy came back from the bakery across the road and he went over to John. "Here baby, apple fritter" Randy said John smiled.

"Thanks love, I am starving." John said Randy smiled, "No worries, are you ready for today's long trip?" Randy asked, John nodded. "Yeah I guess so. Eleven hours, that's a long ass trip, can I drive first?" John asked, he would rather drive first. "Sure Doll." Randy said John smiled and nodded. "Where are Shawn and Hunter?" Randy asked John shrugged. "Probably sucking up to Jerkicho." John said, Randy laughed. "I guess so. I can't believe Hunter wants Chris to help, I mean this is something we have been doing together with the probes, I guess I am hurt." Randy said John sighed, he hated seeing his husband upset or anything. John walked over to Randy and hugged him tight. "Wanna leave just us? And not worry about Shawn and Hunter?" John asked.

Randy shook his head. "No, we can't do that. I think this is something I need to get over on my own, I have to work on it." Randy said John nodded. He looked over and saw Shawn and Hunter going to their car. "Morning boys" Hunter said, Randy and John smiled at him. "What took you so long?" Randy asked. "Oh we had a late night last night, we spent some time with Chris and Adam." Hunter said John and Randy nodded. "Let's go" Randy said sharply, he got into the passenger side of the car and John got into the driver's side. John started the car up and they headed off for the long trip to Grand Island, Nebraska. John reached over and took Randy's hand in his own.

He knew hearing about Shawn and Hunter spending time with Chris was hurting his husband, he knew that Randy felt like he was being replaced and John was pissed that Shawn and Hunter were making Randy feel so low and hurt inside. He didn't take well to people who would hurt his husband. He got mad and angry and he would usually snap, but he was trying to keep it inside because Shawn and Hunter were their friends. "You OK?" Randy asked seeing John in thought. John smiled and nodded. "Fine baby, just thinking." John said, Randy smiled. "Anything you wanna share?" Randy asked, John shook his head. "No not really, not right now." John said, Randy frowned. "Has Brock done something else?" Randy asked concerned.

John shook his head and looked at Randy. "No, he hasn't done anything, I haven't even seen him. I was just thinking about you being hurt by Hunter and Shawn spending time with Chris. I know you don't like it." John said Randy sighed. "No I don't, but it is what it is. I can't tell them who they CAN and who they CAN'T spend their time with. I am not their owner. I guess it's just a shock. I didn't think Hunter was even speaking with Chris so it's a shock." Randy said John nodded and smiled. "Yeah I know. I knew Shawn was friends with him, but I never thought Hunter would be friends with him." John said. Randy sighed. "Oh well we can't do anything about it, let's just get to Nebraska and spend some time together." Randy said John smiled and nodded.

He wanted to spend time with Randy just them, being on the road they didn't get to spend as much time they would usually spend together so spending the afternoon with his husband sounded like the most relaxing thing in the world. He smiled over at Randy he loved him more and more each day and he was glad to have an afternoon go by where there wasn't any drama to be had, Brock wouldn't be mentioned and storm chasing wouldn't be a hassle. It would be like they were at home together doing things they usually would be doing.

**HOURS LATER**

Randy sighed as he and John finally pulled into the holiday inn in Nebraska. He parked the car and smiled over at his napping husband. He pulled the keys out of the ignition and he shook John awake. John smiled at him as he opened his eyes. "Are we here?" John asked, Randy nodded and smiled. "Yeah, why don't we change into some swimmers and go to the pool?" Randy asked, John nodded and smiled, being at the pool with his sexy husband sounded like a good afternoon. They got out of the car and went to their room. They changed into some swimmers and headed out to the pool area. They went to the pool loungers. They laid back and started getting some sun.

Randy opened his eyes and saw Brock arrive and go into the gym, he smirked. "I'll be back in a sec baby I need to use the bathroom" Randy said John nodded and smiled. Randy got up and walked into the gym. He went to the weight bench where Brock was lifting, he stood behind him and he grabbed the weight bar and held it against Brock's throat, restricting his airway. "You will leave my husband alone, you go near him and I will kill you, I don't care what you say or what you day, you will die, do you understand me? or should I just end your miserable life now?" Randy asked, Brock nodded, he understood, he never thought Randy was a crazy mother fucker but he was. "Glad you understand me" Randy said. He lifted the weights and went back to his husband.

He hoped that Brock understood the message and would keep his eyes and hands away from John, otherwise Randy was going to snap.

**Please Review…..**


	57. Wedding Plans

**LUST IN THE WIND**

Chris and Adam were on the road by four in the morning. They ate breakfast first at the Denny's across the street and now fully armed with strong coffee and cigarettes they began the eleven hour, six hundred and thirteen mile trip north, to Grand Island, Nebraska.

Adam had his stocking covered feet propped up on the dashboard and his left hand was on Chris' thigh. He had his travel mug of coffee in the cup holder and was having a smoke, enjoying the KISS CD that was playing in the background.

There was no need yet for the computers, so the blond enjoyed the extra space for his long, graceful legs.  
_"I'm gonna rock and roll all nigh..." _Adam's singing was interrupted by his lion. "Adam! Adam! Baby...please...I love you more than anything, but my darling kitten you...can't..." now Chris was interrupted. "Okay, Okay I know, I know. I don't have the best pipes in the world for singing, sorry." Adam laughed cheerfully.

Chris was glad his kitten wasn't upset because to be honest, Adam couldn't carry a tune in a bucket. It actually hurt the lion's ears.

"Babe, wanna talk about wedding plans?" Adam asked, he figured it was safer than singing, and he wanted to start getting things worked out. "Absolutely. What did you have in mind?" Chris asked, but stayed focused on the dark road.

"I would like Shawn to marry us, and Hunter to give me away and have John be my best man." Adam stated simply. "Perfect, then Hunter can step over and be my best man. Are you set on a church wedding kitten?" Chris asked as he sipped his coffee.

"Not overly so. It's your day too Chris. Trust me I am no "Bridezilla". I don't get those women. They think it's all about the "bride" and the groom has no say. We are equal lion, if you have a dream wedding, tell me." Adam said honestly.

"God, I must be the luckiest man in the world. I didn't expect you to be a "Bridezilla" but I thought you'd want more your way. I would love to be married in a field with a storm in the background." Chris said as he took another sip of coffee.

"Somehow I thought you were gonna say something like that. I don't mind at all. I'd like something different. Do you want traditional vows or should we write our own?" Adam asked as he made some notes in his reporter's notebook.

"How about a mix. Traditional for the I do's but during the ring exchange we just say what we are feeling at the moment?" Chris suggested as he lit a cigarette for himself, then for Adam.

Adam smiled and took the offered cigarette, "I like that idea, you're such a smart guy, they should make you a doctor or something." Adam teased. "Naw, I don't wanna look at naked people all day." Chris teased back. Adam laughed at his lion's lame joke about doctors.

"Say...we'll be going through Dodge City by late morning. I'll stop at the leather shop, see if my briefcase is ready." Chris said suddenly, as he scanned the GPS, then checked the time to distance.

"Oh, leather shop! Maybe I can find a wedding night surprise." Adam tone was like a seductive tease. "I wouldn't object to that, but I wanna try one of my other fantasies after the ceremony. I want to make love to you in the car with a raging storm going over. I know car sex isn't romantic, but damn that's my hottest fucking fantasy. If you will agree to car sex, I'll give you a romantic night in a honeymoon suite." Chris really hoped Adam would agree, it was his fantasy.

"I know what storms do to you, but can we at least be comfortable in the back? And you promise me a honeymoon suite?" Adam asked with a raised brow.

"The back seat folds down to make a bed for camping. We'll just have to put everything up front or leave the coolers behind. I'll make sure you have the most romantic wedding night after that." Chris said firmly making his promise.

"Let's just do this in Grand Island. Unless you want to wait? I'm ready to marry you right now." Adam said honestly. "I think that's a grand idea!" Chris laughed at his pun. "Oh lion, that was bad, even for you!" Adam laughed as well.

"You're sure Adam, you really want to marry me? I know I'm rough, I'm not rich, I..." Chris was interrupted by his kitten. "Yes Chris." was all Adam said, but his tone showed he was speaking the honest truth.

Chris pulled in for fuel in the early mid morning, they were in the small strip of Oklahoma called the panhandle, in the small town of Beaver. It was almost dead center between Texas and Kansas.

Adam called John to find out where they were. The blond chatted with his friend as the put his foot on the bumper and stretched his long, lithe body. Chris licked his lips lustily as Adam stretched, especially those mile long legs. He had to turn and face the gas pump or else his lower region would need desperate attention.

"Lion? (Adam found Chris looking under the hood, checking the oil.) John said they are about two hours behind us. Guess who the fuck is on their tail?" Adam said with a roll of his eyes.

"I was hoping they would have left sooner so the bus couldn't get behind them. Oh well, let them follow. Drew is a mute point." Chris said firmly as he added a quart of oil.

"You're right, the only one that matters is you baby." Adam said with a sound kiss to Chris' cheek. "And you're the only one that matters to me babe." Chris said as he pulled Adam in for a real kiss.

They were soon back on the road, Chris was actually letting Adam drive for a while. The lion was sitting with his feet propped on the dash and was busily writing on his yellow legal pad.

"Working on the probe?" Adam asked curiously, he was looking forward to seeing Chris and Hunter working on it. "Um...yeah. Double checking some math." Chris sort of lied, he was actually making some notes on his vows to Adam, but he figured that was one of the harmless lies Shawn was talking about.

Mile after mile of empty grasslands went by. The around eleven thirty Adam was parking in front of the leather shop in Dodge City, Kansas.

The couple walked into the store and the clerk immediately recognized Chris. "Talk about perfect timing Mr. Jericho. I just finished your tooling. I was actually going to mail it at lunch." the man said as he went to get Chris' order.

Adam went over to the clothing section, he'd almost bought something the last time, but he wasn't sure. This time though, after to checking to make sure Chris was occupied, quickly purchased it from the other clerk with a wink.

"That's beautiful Chris. Keep it oiled and it will last you forever." Adam admired the hand tooled logo and weather scene. Chris had already paid for the postage, but he could only get store credit, that was ok. He chased Adam out of the store to the Diner across the street and then made his own special purchase.

Chris soon joined Adam at the diner, he'd stopped and gotten his lap top bag and something else from the Escalade.

They both ordered double bacon cheeseburgers, onion rings and root beer. While they waited Chris put all his papers into the new brief case, then he put a small box on the table, before he opened it he spoke.

"Now, you can decide kitten. This is mom's wedding ring, (he opened the box). I'll let you choose. You can either opt to wear it or we can pick out new matching ones. It honestly won't hurt my feelings . You're wearing the only ring I really wanted you to have." Chris spoke honestly as he took the ring out of the box for Adam to look at. The ring was just a plain silver band.

"If you're sure, I'd rather buy two new bands. That way I have something old, something new and something blue, all in the rings." Adam said honestly.

"I actually agree with you. The engagement ring was the most important, this was her second wedding ring, the first one was lost in the tornado. There's a jewelry store next door." Chris hinted.

"Cool, lets go after lunch." Adam smiled as the waitress brought their food. Chris nodded in agreement as he dug into his lunch.

Chris started laughing, Adam didn't realize it, but he'd bitten into a pocket of mustard and the yellow condiment was smeared across his face with a glob of ketchup on his kitten chin.

"Such a sloppy kitty." Chris laughed and with a bunch of napkins, wiped Adam's face like a child, sans the "mother" spit. "How embarrassing" Adam flushed red. "You looked cute." Chris teased and the blond rolled his eyes.

They finished their lunch, and got a refill on their traveling coffee supply. Chris put the mugs and thermos back in the SUV, then hand in hand they went to the jewelry store.

"Hello there boys, can I help you?" the clerk was an elegant looking older lady and smiled warmly at the couple. Adam felt a bit shy suddenly, as he gripped his lion's "paw" tighter. Chris felt the change and understood, he took charge of the conversation.

"We need a pair of wedding bands, and we don't like yellow gold." Chris said with a smile. "That won't be a problem. Can I see your engagement ring dear?" She asked Adam warmly. Immediately Adam relaxed, he liked the older lady. The kitten proudly showed off his ring.

"That is beautiful, so nothing to ornate, you don't want to detract from this. You have excellent taste." she praised Chris.

The tawnier blond smiled, "My dad actually picked it, it was my mom's engagement ring." Chris explained. "Such a wonderful thing! Alright let me show you a few." the clerk laid out a black velvet cloth and she started putting a few rings on the cloth.

"If we find ones we like and they need sizing what will we do?" Adam said worriedly. "It's not a problem dear, my Louis can resize them right away. He's a real expert at that so don't you worry your pretty head." she smiled as she put a few more rings out for them to choose from.

"Do you want matching bands?" she asked the couple. Chris looked at Adam, the kitten thought for a minute. "I think Chris needs a bit of a design, and mine should be plain. Like you said, I don't want to take away from the engagement ring." Adam explained.

"How about a Celtic design?" She showed them a ring with a Celtic love knot etched into it. Chris tried on the ring, it looked nice, but he wasn't that thrilled with it.

Adam knew what his future husband was looking for, "Chris babe, you aren't going to find one with a tornado on it without a special order." Adam said with a laugh. Chris chuckled too, "I suppose not. What about this one for you?" Chris said as he held up a pretty, platinum band. It was plain, but it looked good against the ornate engagement ring.

"I like it, and it fits!" Adam exclaimed, he really did like the ring. "It looks nice baby." Chris said as he kissed Adam's ringed hand. The clerk smiled at the loving couple. They reminded her of her own son and his husband, and the hardships they went through in the early days of gay acceptance.

"We'll take this one for sure. Let me try this one please." Chris said as he picked up a wider band that had etchings on it that sort of reminded him of lightning. He tried it on, but it was a tad snug, but they both liked it.

"That's nice Chris, and it does look like lightning." Adam commented to his fiance. Explaining to the kind lady that Chris was a professional storm chaser.

"I'll take this one, but it's just a bit tight." Chris said to the clerk. "Not a problem sweetheart, let's measure and then my Louis can fix it in no time. Would you like them engraved inside?" the elegant lady asked as she measured Chris' finger carefully.

"Yes please. In mine to Chris put, I love you forever, Adam" the blond said confidently. "And in mine for him, I want it to say, My heart, my love, forever, Chris." the lion said with emotion cracking in his voice.

"You boys are so cute. Reminds me of my son, he has a husband as well, and in those days it wasn't easy for them. (She shook her thoughts away) Give us an hour and they will be ready." The clerk said with a warm smile.

The couple went back to the diner and had peach pie and coffee while their rings were worked on. When they went back the rings were ready. They fit perfectly and the engravings were exact. Chris paid for Adam's ring and Adam paid for Chris'. They left the store hand in hand, and the clerk wiped her eyes and sent them prayers and best wishes as they disappeared from sight.

They got to the SUV and loaded up with Chris back behind the wheel. The stopped for fuel and headed on northward to Nebraska.

"I think I spotted the others back there." Chris said as he lit two cigarettes, and gave one to his blond kitten.

Adam called John and the two friends talked for a little while. The green eyed beauty told him about buying the rings, but not the plan to marry possibly as soon as tomorrow. They talked a bit more then Adam clicked his phone closed.

"They are now at the diner having lunch. He said Shawn got them rooms in Grand Island, should I book?" Adam asked his lover. "Yeah, but try to get a good suite on the ground floor." Chris said with a yawn.

Adam fired up the lap top and went on line. He booked an Executive suite at the Grand Island Holiday Inn Express, there was one suite on the ground floor and he requested it.

"Okay, we're booked and confirmed and we got the ground floor suite. Oh gosh! I just thought of something! We have to get a marriage license!" Adam exclaimed, as he started to once again click the keys on his computer.

"I forgot about that part! I hope we don't have to wait for blood tests." Chris said with a frown.

"We have to go to the County Clerks office at the Hall County Court House in Grand Island. No blood tests or waiting and they are good for a year." Adam said he was more calm.

"Good, of course I would do it for you, but I hate blood tests and I don't want to wait, storms don't wait for blood tests." Chris said rubbing his arms as if he felt the needle. He didn't tell Adam, but he had to have a bunch of tests done at the jail, and the old doctor was a bit rough with the needle. Officer Bryan had apologized, he said the old guy was rougher than usual because he thought Chris was guilty. He shook the thought and was just glad it was all over.

"I want a break" Chris said in the early afternoon, they were about two hours from Grand Island. He pulled down a dirt road and parked in an open field under a big tree. They each wandered off and took a pee in some bushes.

They stretched their legs by walking hand in hand in the field. Chris picked a few wild flowers for Adam. The kitten kissed his lion, oh how he loved his lion.

The happy couple then sped off towards Grand Island, they wanted to get their before the Court House closed. They knew tomorrow there would probably be a storm and they wanted to be ready.

Adam had already arranged with John and Shawn to meet with them that evening, but he hadn't told them why, that he wanted to do in person. Along with Chris, he hoped they were all willing to go along, especially Shawn. After all he had to be the main one to agree.

"What kitten?" Chris felt Adam suddenly fill with tension. "I was just hoping that Shawn agrees. I'm not sure we could find another preacher willing to stand around outside in stormy weather." Adam said thoughtfully.

"I'm sure he'll say yes. The Orton's might not, but Shawn and Hunter will." Chris said with a gentle squeeze to Adam's hand.

"That was fun last night with Shawn and Hunt. Been a long time since I've had friends like that. I hope we can do it again sometime." Adam said with a soft sigh. "We'll just do it. We will invite them. Here we are in Grand Island. Let's find the court house." Chris said as he stopped at the first stop light in town.

Adam programmed the GPS and they easily found the building they were looking for.

"I don't like court houses." Chris growled. "This time it's for a happy reason, and no court room" Adam said as he squeezed Chris hand in reassurance. "True" Chris smiled and kissed Adam. They went into the building to find the County Clerk's office.

"Hi. We're here to get a marriage license." Chris said to the middle aged lady behind the counter. "Okay boys and congratulations. I need to see your drivers licenses or passports please." She said warmly.

She asked them for their social security numbers, where they were born, their parents names and where they were born. Adam worried for a minute when asked about his father, but there was no problem with it. And the fact that Chris was actually born in Manahasset, New York saved them from international problems.

"That will be fifteen dollars please." She said as she finished filling out the form, before going to the typewriter.

"Wow baby, you're a cheap date" Chris joked as he pulled out his wallet and took out three five dollar bills. "Christopher! Behave!" Adam whispered with a blush. The clerk's secretary smiled at the cute couple.

Then the lady typed up their certificate, took their money and gave them a gift bag and wished them the best of luck.

"What did we get?" Chris asked as they settled into the Escalade. Adam looked in the gift bag. He pulled the items out one at a time.

"Free bouquet of flowers, free dinner and at the restaurant in our hotel!, a small bottle of strawberry bubble bath and matching body wash and shampoo, toothpaste, mouthwash, condoms and oh...wow, a tube of strawberry lube!" Adam was surprised as was Chris.

"Well, I didn't expect lube! That's funny! It won't be waisted." Chris said with a chuckle as he tucked the tube of lube into the console between the seats, he had plans for that later after the wedding.

"Yeah...(Adam rolled his eyes) I'm tired and need a shower, lets go check in." Adam said putting the items back into the bag. "Sounds good to me." Chris said in agreement.

Two hours later found a well washed and resting lion and kitten. Their executive suite had a huge oversized king bed, full bathroom with a huge hot tub, a mini fridge and microwave with lots of popcorn. Plus there was a desk and high speed internet and a flat scree TV. It was a nice large airy room. The couple were curled up on the bed, casually watching the weather channel.

The others arrived and pulled into the hotel an hour later, both their fellow storm chasers and the Brock Lesnar Tornado Tours group.

"We're getting married tomorrow. That storm is going to be strong, but probably no tornadoes. Chances for that are better for the next day, these tomorrow will just be the leading storms. I'd better get the car ready." Chris said with a lazy yawn. "Need some help?" Adam asked lazily.

"No, but will you order a pizza for us please? I'm craving one." Chris asked as forced himself to get up and go outside. Adam said he would and picked up the menus.

The lion and kitten kept the SUV clean, but Chris wanted to make sure everything was perfect. The clean blankets and pillows he kept wrapped in plastic were still nice and neat in the storage under the floor board. He took out the snack box, the coolers were already in their room. He knew Adam would want his cameras tomorrow, but they could be put up front along with Keith their stuffed mascot just while they were in the back.

Later, Chris was opening the door for the Orton's and Helmsley's. Chris and Adam had just finished eating the last slice of pizza.

"Okay we're here as summoned, what do you want Jericho?" Randy asked sounding VERY annoyed. Hunter flashed him a stern glare that said, "behave."

Chris sighed, "We want to get married tomorrow. We'd like Shawn to marry us. John to be Adam's best man, and Hunter to give Adam away, then be my best man. The only catch is, we want to wait till the storms start. Will you do it?" Chris laid it all on the table.

For a few brief minutes nobody said anything thing, then as it all sunk in, Shawn, Hunter and John were all over the couple. Randy just sat on the bed and watched.

"We bought wedding bands and got the license today." Adam answered the questions Shawn had fired at him.

"I'd be happy and honored to be the one to marry you! What kind of vows?" Shawn asked the couple.

"We want traditional for the I do's but at the ring exchange we'll do our own, is that alright?" Adam asked the pretty coppery blond pastor.

"Of course. Any special Bible verses?" Shawn asked, he wrote down some things on the hotel notepad.

"First Corinthians 13: 1-13, you know love is patient?" Chris said with a smile as Shawn wrote it down, with a nod and the blond kitten smiled in agreement.

"John if you lose this I will hurt you." the green eyed beauty said as he gave Chris' wedding band to his friend. "Same goes for you Hunter." Chris said, as he handed Adam's ring to the groups father figure.

Adam noticed Randy looked a little forlorn, like he felt bad about being left out, then he got an idea, he just hoped the fireman would agree.

"Randy? I just realized that Hunter will have a lot on his plate keeping up with Chris. I'd really like to have you give me away. Would you do me the honor?" Adam asked the tall man. The others looked on with a smile.

Randy grinned warmly, "Thanks Adam, the honor would be all mine." he said with a smile. "Thank you Randy. We all haven't known each other very long, but you and John, Shawn and Hunter are the first friends I've had in a long time." Adam said as he hugged Randy in thanks.

"I thought I was your friend too?" Chris asked with a laughing pout. "You don't count." Adam teased sticking out his tongue out at Chris.

Everyone laughed at the playful couple, even Randy managed a smile.

"You know, Adam should come stay in our room Bad luck for the groom to see the bride before the wedding. I stayed with Hunter and Shawn before our wedding." John stated, he was semi serious.

"NO! I'm never leaving Adam again! I promised him...well...unless he wants to go." Chris controlled himself, he didn't expect to react so strongly to being separated from Adam again.

"No my lion, I won't do that. I want to be with you." Adam said softly as he sat next to Chris on the bed. He never wanted to be separated from his lover again either.

"Guys, I'm sorry, I wasn't thinking." John said with a soft smile. "It's okay John." Adam smiled back. He knew John hadn't thought about their recent forced separation.

"Tomorrow then, we'll all go out together. I'll get us near enough so the storm is around during the ceremony, then you guys can take off. We'll come back here later." Chris said with a wicked smirk.

"Should we dress up?" Randy asked the couple. "Good question. Kitten?" Chris asked his blond. "How about jeans and nice button downs?" Adam suggested. Everyone agreed it was a good choice.

"I'm going to set the camera to video the ceremony, but Randy would you take pictures too? I'll let you use my camera." Adam looked to the fireman. "Sure, I'll be glad too" Randy's smile lit his face. He felt better after being included in the ceremony.

They all talked a bit more about the plans for the wedding.

Then they just started up a general conversation. They admired Chris' new briefcase. Then Shawn told the Orton's about Adam's hand colored pictures. Chris got Adam's lap top and proudly showed off his kittens work. Everyone agreed Adam should sell his pictures.

The couples visited a bit more, then they left the almost newlyweds alone, but lots of hugs and kisses were exchanged, even between Chris and the Orton's, a major breakthrough especially considering the way Randy had felt earlier in the day.

An hour later, the lion and his kitten were curled up in bed together. They were exhausted from the long drive and all the planning for tomorrow. It didn't take them long to fall asleep.

They were both dreaming of their wedding tomorrow. Would it be a nice event, or would something ruin their plans?

**Please Review…..**


	58. The Wedding

**LUST IN THE WIND**

Adam was nervously brushing his hair, using the little mirror on the flip down visor of the Helmsley's truck. The blond had ridden with Shawn to the wedding site.

Chris had sent them on ahead with the Orton's to a place he had marked on a map. The tawny blond had taken Hunter with him to arrange something he didn't want Adam knowing about.

"This is the place. Shawn pull over, up about a half mile." John's voice crackled over the radio. "Ten-four" Shawn responded.

"I hope this isn't the one time Chris has missed a forecast." Adam said looking at the skies around them. "I don't think so, there's some storms developing to the west." Shawn said, looking at the radar on his lap top.

"Good. It's his dream to be married with a storm in the area. Then...well, he has another fantasy. I just want him happy." Adam said with a blush.

"Oh! Hunter can get the same way after a storm. Not always, but wow, sometimes...yeah. I understand now." Shawn's voice was soft and his face was flushed as well.

Thirty minutes passed, the storm was building in the southwest, and Chris and Hunter weren't there yet.

"Where are they? Do you think there was an accident? Should I call?" Adam was nearly in a panic. "Be calm Adam. If they aren't here in a few minutes, I'll call Hunter." Shawn said calmly.

John came up to Shawn's window. "Have you heard anything?" the paramedic asked. "No. I'll call Hunter soon, oh wait, here they are!" Shawn said as Chris pulled the Escalade into the field a bit, making sure he was off the roadway.

The storm was rumbling in the distance.

"I'm sorry, it's not our fault. Chris had to really do some evasive driving. Brock got on our tail, he thought we were chasing." Hunter was panting from running up to the truck from the Escalade.

"Good, glad you got rid of them. How long?" Shawn asked his husband. "Chris said fifteen minutes. This is for Adam." Hunter handed a large flat box to his husband, then went back to help with what Chris was doing in the field.

Adam was telling Randy how to work his professional grade camera. He would quickly set up the video camera, then Randy would take over filming, then take more still shots after the ceremony.

"Adam honey, this is for you." Shawn smiled and handed the blond the box. Then he pulled Randy and John away to give Adam privacy.

Adam opened the box. On top of the layers of green tissue paper was a note in Chris' precise handwriting. The kitten opened the note and started reading:

_"My darling Adam, I'm writing to tell you how much you truly mean to me. These last few weeks have been the best in my life, and it's all because of you. I love you with every beating piece of my heart. Every train of thought turns to you. You are the most wonderful, smart, talented, handsome man I have ever met and I thank God everyday you are now mine. I love you more than I could ever explain, more than even I understand. I hope we last forever. You are the man I marry. I love you. You are my baby kitten. All my loving devotion, Chris." _

Adam wiped away the tears as he put the letter in his pocket. He opened the tissue paper. Inside was a beautiful crown band of fresh and silk miniature flowers, with white satin ribbons. It was beautiful. He put it on with shaky hands.

"Jo...John...help me please?" Adam's voice was cracking. Shawn was in the field with Chris and Hunter. John went to help his friend.

"That's beautiful, from Chris?" John asked as he helped put the dainty band on the blond's head. Adam could only nod.

They got the crown band of flowers attached and it only enhanced Adam's natural beauty. He was wearing a dark blue button down, neatly tucked into his dressy dark wash jeans, he wore a plain black belt and his boots. He looked very beautiful.

The wind was picking up and the thunder was rumbling, lightning flashed in the distance. Randy had set the video camera where Adam told him, and they were ready.

The tall fireman approached, "It's time" he smiled his crooked smile. John hugged Adam then went to stand with the others.

As Randy, with Adam holding his arm, walked towards the four waiting men, the storm clouds made a dramatic background. They were black and gray, and nearly navy blue in places, the clouds were illuminated by the flashes of lightning.

Adam's breath hitched when he saw Chris. They had actually separated that morning. The kitten had gone to the Helmsley's room to get ready, so he hadn't seen Chris.

His lion's hair was perfect, even in the whipping gusts of wind. Chris chose a black button down, black jeans and his sliver plated boots. His eyes were pinned on his gorgeous blond.

Adam's hair was held down by the band crown of flowers, but the loose ends fluttered behind him. Shawn and Hunter had both put their long hair in low pony tails.

When they go to the others, Chris winked at Adam and took his hands in his. A flash of lightning and rumble of thunder echoed in the air. Randy kissed Adam on the cheek, the went to tend to the cameras, taking still shots while making sure the video stayed in frame and focused.

The storm was still far enough away that they were safe but, Chris had quickly erected four portable lightning rods to be on the safe side.

Shawn was wearing a light blue button down with his preachers collar and cross chain necklace. He wore white Jeans and boots. He also had a dark blue, silver embroidered vestment over his shoulders that hung down with silver tassels.

Shawn began, "Dear brothers, we are here today in the wild glory of God's nature to celebrate the union of Christopher Keith Irvine Jericho and Adam Joseph Copeland. Love is patient, love is kind, it does not envy, it does not boast, it is not proud. It does not dishonor others, it is not self seeking, it is not easily angered, it keeps no records of wrongs. Love does not delight in evil but rejoices with the truth. It always protects, always trusts, always hopes, always perseveres. Love never fails. And now these three remain, faith, hope and love, but the greatest of these is love." Shawn, with the couples approval had paraphrased the chosen verse.

The preacher continued, "Christopher Keith, wilt thou have this man to thy wedded husband, to live together according to God's law in the holy estate of matrimony? Wilt thou love him, comfort him, honor and keep him in sickness and in health? And, forsaking all others, keep thee only unto him, so long as ye both shall live." Shawn fished with a smile.

"I will" Chris said with a firm but gentle squeeze to Adam's hand.

"Adam Joseph, wilt though have this man to thy wedded husband, to live together according to God's law in the holy estate of matrimony? Wilt that love him, comfort him, honor, obey and keep him, in sickness and in health? And forsaking all others, keep thee only unto him as long as ye both shall live?" Shawn asked Adam with a smile.

"I will" Adam said, just as more lightning and thunder crashed, as if to seal their vows.

"Christopher Keith, repeat after me: I Christopher Keith Irvine Jericho, take thee Adam Joseph, to my wedded husband to have and to hold from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer for poorer, in sickness and health, to love and to cherish, till death do us part, according to God's holy law and thereto I give thee my troth." Chris repeated the words seriously, but lovingly, moisture gathered in his sapphire blue eyes.

The couple tightened their grip as Adam repeated the words, "I Adam Joseph Copeland, take thee Christopher Keith to my wedded husband...and thereto I give thee my troth." Adam's words were soft but firm, the tears spilt over and Chris gently thumbed them away.

"Chris and Adam will give their vows to each other. (John and Hunter put the rings in Shawn's outstretched palm) Bless O Lord these rings and grant that they who give them and they who wear them, may remain faithful to each other, and abide in thy peace and favor and live together in love until their lives end. Through Jesus Christ our Lord, Amen" Shawn finished the blessing and nodded to Chris.

Chris picked up Adam's ring and slid it down to the knuckle of his kitten's ring finger, he took a deep shaky breath as the storm continued to boil around them.

"Adam, I love you. You are like the storm that rages around us. Wild and beautiful on the outside, but calm in the very center, holding me steady. I always searched for the person that gave me that feeling, but was always disappointed. My search stopped when our lips first met. I felt like my soul was finally at peace, knew you were it for me, but my mind took longer to realize it. Thank you for waiting for me. I can't wait to discover more of life with you. I promise to love you always and be there to protect and cherish you. I love you Adam Joseph and with this ring I thee wed." Chris slipped the ring on all the way, he brought the hand to his lips and kissed it. Adam was weeping at Chris' words, as were the other's, even Randy had a tear.

Randy was being very diligent with the cameras, he was doing a great job. The storms were even closer as Shawn then nodded to Adam.

Adam took Chris' ring, he too placed it half way onto the lion's left ring finger, the blond sniffed back his joyful tears and took a deep breath, "Christopher Keith, if only I could express in words what my eyes see. My life was like a sepia tone picture, neutral and boring, no life or color. Then I saw you and a tiny bit of color entered my world. The more I got to know you, the more colorful my life became. I love you for that. We have only just met, and I too, look forward to sharing life's journey with you, because I know, with you beside me our world will be a rainbow of bright colors. I promise to love and cherish you, help and protect you all the days of my life. With this ring I thee wed." Adam sealed his words with a kiss to the back of Chris' hand as he slid the ring the rest of the way on. This time the tawny blonds tears fell freely as Adam wiped them away.

The storm was approaching more rapidly, but the ceremony was almost over, Shawn continued as the wind blew at the pages of his Bible, he closed the book, he knew all of this by heart.

"Those whom God hath joined together let no man put asunder. Forasmuch as Christopher and Adam have consented together in holy wedlock and have witnessed the same before God and this company and thereto have given and pledged their troth either to other, and have declared the same by giving and receiving of a ring, and by joining of hands, I pronounce that they be husbands together, in the name of the Father, Son and Holy Ghost. Amen." Shawn paused as a loud rumble of thunder boomed in their ears.

"By the authority granted to me by the church laws of this state and through the eyes of God, I pronounce you husband and husband. You may now seal your vows with a kiss." Shawn concluded.

Just as Chris pulled Adam to him, and their lips met, lightning hit one of the rods and the thunder nearly deafened them.

"May I present Chris and Adam Irvine Jericho, and now I suggest we RUN!" Shawn said as the storm came upon them fully. They all ran, Randy and John with the cameras, pictures would have to wait. They were followed by the newlyweds. Adam grabbed his cameras from the Orton's and threw them in the front seat of the SUV.

"Thank you guys. We'll see you back at the hotel later. Tell Shawn Thanks." Both Adam and Chris said at almost the same time to the Orton's.

John and Randy ran for their vehicle as the first drops of rain fell. They all honked and waved just as Chris and Adam jumped into the back of the Escalade.

Adam slid in without looking, as Chris came in after him, slamming shut the heavy rear door. Chris pushed a button and magic happened.

Shades came down over all the windows, but the huge roof panel slid open revealing a large sun roof, making the only way you could see inside the SUV would be either by standing on the roof or flying over. It was a custom option that had cost Chris a fortune when he bought the SUV, and now he realized it was worth every cent.

Adam finally took a minute. He looked around and his jaw dropped, he blinked was he in an SUV or a luxury hotel suite.

Chris had spent the morning fixing up the Escalade. He had laid the seats down to make the camping bed, and had made it up with passion red silk sheets and pillows. White rose petals littered the red sheets. White roses had also been attached to the back of the front seats making a garland "headboard". A bottle of sparkling cider was chilling in a bucket on the console between the front seats. It was truly a honeymoon suite on wheels.

"Chris? What...how...gosh...beautiful." Adam could only stammer as he looked around. "Surprised kitten?" Chris smirked as he laid on his side facing Adam. "Um...yeah" Adam was still stunned.

"You deserve it, you were willing to fulfill my fantasy, so I thought I'd spoil you a bit." Chris said, lightning flashed and thunder boomed. Rain splattered on the armored glass roof.

Adam just didn't know what to say, then he remembered his gift from Chris. "Th...thank you...for...this...it's...so beautiful." Adam spoke in a tone between shyness and being overwhelmed.

"Every bride needs flowers. By the way I love you Mr. Jericho." Chris said with a smirk, as he reached for Adam laying him down on the comfortable bed. "I love you" Adam whispered.

The lion took control, he was worked up, firstly because his new husband looked so beautiful but also from the storm raging outside. The front edge of the storm was just now hitting them, the wind was gently rocking the SUV.

Chris kissed Adam deeply and it was returned. Chris unbuttoned Adam's shirt, kissing each patch of exposed skin, it didn't take the blond long to relax and forget his shyness as his own fingers worked the buttons on Chris' shirt.

It wasn't long before both men were completely naked, including socks and boots. Adam however kept the band of flowers in his hair. Chris thought it looked so pretty.

The tawny blond was lying squarely on top of Adam. It was like heaven to the lighter blond, he loved feeling his lion, and to him Chris was weightless.

They started with deeply passionate kisses, their tongues lapped together, dancing like snakes, flicking and tasting. Hands caressed what ever skin they could touch. Their cocks rubbed together, both were leaking, making them slide together easily.

"Open for me kitten." Chris husked as the thunder boomed and lightning flashed, Chris was worked up, he wanted his kitten badly. Adam spread his legs as Chris kissed his way down the lithe body. Pausing to lick and tease at the kitten's nipples, bringing them to hard, aching nubs.

Chris squeezed out some of the strawberry lube and let it run down Adam's crack. Chris gently pushed Adam's thighs apart and the kitten mewled in pleasure as the lion's tongue lapped at the tightly puckered pink flesh, and at the same moment the kitten found his cock wrapped in the lion's "paw."

"Yes, yessss feels sooo gooood" Adam whimpered as the double feelings of euphoria went through him. His body was so alive with feeling that he trembled and writhed. The blond ran his left foot up and down the back of Chris' leg causing goose bumps to break out on the lion's skin.

Chris worked the tip of his tongue into the velvet tunnel. Adam cried out in pleasure and bucked his hips wildly. Chris started stroking Adam's thighs to calm him. The kitten's cries turned to whimpers as he raked his teeth over his lower lip.

A huge gust of wind buffeted the SUV, what Chris had been waiting for. This was his fantasy to be making love in the middle of a storm, the center of which was now over head.

"Mine" Chris rasped as he thrust into Adam suddenly. The blond cried out as he Chris entered him fully in one go, it burned and hurt.

"Ahhhhh!" Adam whimpered. "Easy kitty" Chris cooed softly as he held his hips still till Adam was fully adjusted.

After a few moments, the blond nodded and he thrust his hips, "Move lion, for fucks sake move." Adam only now felt pleasure as Chris set a pace that matched the wind rocking the Escalade.

Chris kept stroking Adam's cock and the kitten wrapped his legs around Chris' waist and moved in perfect tempo with his lion.

It was hard to tell what was rocking the vehicle more, the wind or the couple making love. It was also harder to tell what was louder, the storm or the cries of pleasure and unadulterated lust coming from the SUV.

Chris then did something he'd never done before, he flipped Adam on to his belly and pulled him up on his knees and took his husband like a true lion.

"Oh god, feels so fucking good. Harder Chrissy, harder. Touch me oh please, please touch me!" Adam begged with a whorish whimper.

"You like that, on your hands and knees like a little bitch? Huh? My little bitch?" Chris husked as he thrust rapidly in and out of the blonds tight, hot heat.

"Yes, oh fuck yes" Adam moaned as his body rocked on his knees. He'd never felt so good in his life. He let his new husband carry him away into the stormy sexual heavens.

Chris continued his relentless pace, his hips snapping with the rocking of the Escalade. He also kept stroking his kitten's cock making Adam whimper and moan like he'd never done before in his life. Sweat dripped from Chris' face and splattered onto Adam's back like rain.

Suddenly with a burst of lightning and a crash of thunder, Chris' cock exploded into Adam because as the kittens cock erupted in the lion's hand, the blonds muscles clenched around his lion, sending him over the edge.

Adam fell face first onto the bed with his husband panting and sweating on top of him.

"Holy shit babe." Adam panted as he bucked a bit, he wanted Chris off him, he couldn't breathe. "Yeah" Chris grunted, he got the hint and rolled off Adam, but he pulled his kitten to him, holding the still trembling blond.

"Thank you, thank you" Chris said with soft kisses to Adam's shoulder. Adam smiled in his husband's arms. "Your welcome" the blond whispered. They dozed peacefully as the storm rumbled past the SUV, they were content and happy.

Adam woke up an hour later when he felt cold water dripping on his shoulder. He cracked open his green eyes, Chris was pouring two glasses of fake champagne.

The kitten stretched lazily. "Nice nap Mr. Jericho?" Chris asked his husband of three hours. Adam smiled.

"That was the most incredible sex I have ever experienced." Adam said as he sat up, the deep red silk sheets covering his lower region sloppily.

Chris gave Adam a glass of the sparkling cider. "Why thank you. Seriously baby, thanks for being the one to finally fulfill it for me. I love you husband." Chris said has he leaned over and kissed the beautiful blond tenderly.

"You're welcome. I'm glad I was the one to share your fantasy with you. I love you, husband." Adam responded with his own gentle kiss.

"To my husband, I look forward to learning and living life with you." Chris held his glass up. "To my husband, I too looking forward to learning and living life with you." Adam raised his glass. They linked arms and sipped at their drinks. They kissed softly.

"I have something else." Chris said as he reached around to the drivers seat. He brought out a small white box. Adam laughed when he saw what Chris had.

"You thought of everything!" Adam said happily. "Well I couldn't get a cake on short notice, but cake is cake." Chris said as he pulled a large cupcake with white frosting out of the box. On the top of the cupcake was an intertwined "C" and "A" on top with blue icing.

The lion took the paper wrapper off, he offered Adam a bite. With a laughing smile the kitten took a bite, then Adam offered Chris a bite. They shared the remaining bites, then the lion licked icing from Adam's lips in a soft kiss.

"You are so amazing Chris. Life with you will not be boring, thank you for thinking of cake and toasts. I do love you." Adam said warmly, giving his man a soft kiss in reward.

"You're going to keep me centered and grounded. You have already made me a better person. You made me proud of my education again, you helped me make friends with Hunter. I'll be in charge of adventure, and you'll be in charge of keeping us grounded. We are the perfect married couple." Chris stated proudly.

It was hard for Adam to imagine that just a month ago he was arguing with Vince about going on this job, and now here he was married to the man he'd been fighting not to work with...life was strange, wonderful, but strange.

"You were already a good person Chris, you just needed a little boost. I'm just thankful to God, that he crossed my path with yours." Adam responded with another kiss.

"You ready to go back to the room? This celebration isn't over yet." Chris asked his husband with a wicked smirk. "Oh really now? Okay I'm curious, so yes, let's go." Adam said, as he slipped on his shirt.

They dressed and got the SUV back in order. Adam still had on the flower crown band, and the white roses were now a bouquet in his hand.

When they arrived back at the hotel, Drew was watching. He was furious. He had over heard the Helmsley's and Orton's talking about the wedding. He growled as the black storm chase vehicle parked.

A very obvious "bride" Adam was carried into the room by fucking Chris Jericho. He had only one plan.

Make Adam a widower.

**Please Review…..**


	59. Sneak Attack

**LUST IN THE WIND**

**THE NEXT DAY**

"What time are you meeting up with Hunter, lion?" Adam asked as he watched his husband dress for the day. "Soon….I am excited that he is willing to do this. To include me, it makes me feel like one of the family" Chris said, Adam smiled. He walked over to Chris and helped him button up his shirt. "You are one of the family." Adam said Chris smiled. "I just wish that Randy and John would come around," Chris said, he really hated that John and Randy weren't welcoming of him. It really hurt him. "John's coming around, a little bit. Maybe Randy will follow suit." Adam said Chris nodded, he hoped Randy would come around soon, he thought they would have a good friendship if Randy would just give him a chance.

"OK I better go meet up with Hunter, what will you be doing?" Chris asked. "Meeting John, Randy and Shawn for a nice breakfast" Adam said, Chris smiled and nodded. He kissed his husband goodbye and went to meet up with Hunter. Adam got himself dressed and met up with Shawn before going to the Orton room. They knocked and John answered. "Hey guys." John said. "Hey are you ready for breakfast?" Shawn asked. "Yeah it'll be just me though. Randy's sleeping still" John said, Adam and Shawn smiled and nodded. John grabbed his phone and wallet and left with Adam and Shawn. They got into Shawn's truck and headed to Denny's for some food. They got there, walked in and sat down.

They looked through their menus and ordered. Adam got the Sausage Slam which came with Two sausage links, two eggs, hash browns and two buttermilk pancakes He also ordered a coffee to go along with it. Shawn ordered the Belgian Waffle Slam which came with A golden waffle served with two eggs, two bacon strips and two sausage links he also ordered a coffee to go along with it. John ordered the Fit Slam which came with Egg whites scrambled together with fresh spinach

and grape tomatoes, plus two turkey bacon strips, English muffin and seasonal fruit he also ordered a Mango Smoothie to go with it. Shawn looked at John and frowned he wondered if something had happened with him and Randy that had triggered his bulimia thoughts. John looked at Shawn and knew what he was thinking. "I'm fine Shawn. I promise" he said, Shawn nodded Adam sat there unsure of what was happening. "Are you sure?" Shawn asked, John nodded. "Did anything happen with you and Randy last night?" Shawn asked John shrugged.

"We had a bit of an argument." John said. "About what?" Shawn asked. "Just stupid shit, I think he was tired and In a mood and we argued about the hotel room being untidy. I don't know he was just a grump and it annoyed me." John said, Shawn nodded he understood how Randy could get at times. "Is something wrong?" Adam asked, he didn't know what they were talking about. "No everything is fine now, Shawn's just a worry wart." John said Shawn laughed and Adam smiled and nodded. So how was your night last night?" John asked with a smirk on his face. Adam blushed. "It was amazing. You know I never thought I would fall in love with him when I took this job. I was so against even being on the road with him." Adam said John smiled. "But you found your soul mate." John said.

"I loved the wedding though." Shawn said Adam smiled. "What was yours like John?" Adam asked, John smiled thinking back to the day he committed himself to Randy. "It was small, but amazing. I just felt complete, like nothing was missing from me, like he was my everything. I love him more and more every day. I mean we have our ups and definitely our downs but I love him more than anything else in the world. I really do." John said. Adam smiled it was obvious to him, John and Randy were deeply in love. That they were soul mates and connected with their souls and their hearts. He hoped he and Chris were like that, he knew he loved Chris more than anything else in the world and he still found it surreal that he was married to him.

**MEANWHILE**

Chris and Hunter headed out to get what they needed, Chris went to Radio Shack and picked up what he needed, he got a weather centre, some computer components and some wire. Once he had everything he and Hunter went to another store and grabbed what else they needed. They found a Helicopter + Wireless Camera COMBO. It was what they needed. The helicopter had a Belt driven tail rotor, similar design, impressive 3D manoeuvrability. The tail mounted rudder control system worked together flawlessly with on board heading hold gyro to provide the best stability. The Helicopter superior design proved to be an incredible step forward in both flight control and overall stability.

The Helicopter was a mid-size electric-powered helicopter which boasted all the performance and flight handling of much larger models. It could be controlled using collective picture and a Bell/Hiller motor rotor mixer linkage so that the helicopter can be flown in strong winds without problems. The potential flight time per battery charge varies according to the model's setup and the pilot's skills. The Tail Rotor was powered by a Main Motor with the Belt Drive System, More precision and fluent control allowed, there was No need to worry about burnt tail motors or the gears striped, adjustable screw space in the tail blade, it had strong power to meet strong wind.

Once they had what they needed they headed back to the hotel to meet up with Shawn, Adam, John and Randy. They got back to the hotel and Shawn and Adam were sitting outside trying not to listen in on the Orton's argument they were having. "What's going on?" Chris asked as he walked over to his husband. "John and Randy are arguing." Shawn said, Hunter sighed, inside the room, John was pacing and glaring at his husband. "I'm not helping John I don't want to. If you wanna you go right ahead but I am not helping." Randy said John sighed. "Why baby? I just want to know why" John said. "I can't work with Chris I can't. Not only that but I really don't want to. I don't. I am sorry but I don't." Randy said John sighed, he understood Randy's position. "Fine. I wish you'd do this with me, and with Shawn and Hunter, but if you don't want to that's fine." John said Randy smiled.

He walked over to John and held him close. "I love you and I hate fighting with you." Randy said John nodded. "I hate it too Ran, I do." John said. "So we're OK then?" Randy asked, John nodded and smiled. "Yeah we're perfect. I love you, some stupid fight won't change that." John said Randy smiled and kissed John deeply, "While you work, I'll go to the Laundromat and get this washing done OK?" Randy asked John nodded and pecked Randy once more before leaving the room. "Hey guys, Randy won't be helping with us today, he has some other things going on." John said Hunter sighed. "We heard" Hunter said he was upset that Randy wasn't helping them, but there wasn't anything they could do about it. "Let's get to work then" Hunter said, the five of them started working on the probe and everything trying to make sure it was going to work.

They stopped for some lunch which Randy had gone to get and they chilled out in the Orton's room, talking about the probe which was somewhat annoying to Randy but he couldn't blame them, this was something exciting, Randy would have liked to be involved in it but he couldn't. He just couldn't get passed things and he couldn't be with Chris in a working manner or a social manner, he wished he could, it would make things so much easier but he couldn't. Once lunch was eated the other five men went back to work. It was late afternoon when John walked into the room, walking around grabbing some things. "What are you doing?" Randy asked. "There's a small storm system approaching we wanna go see how the probe goes, will you come?" John asked, Randy shook his head. "No thanks" he said. "Why don't you stay behind with me?" Randy asked, John sighed. "Because I wanna see if it works or not." John said, his husband was such a stubborn ass. "I'm taking the car." John said. "Will you be driving alone?" Randy asked John nodded. "I'll be OK." John said Randy nodded and smiled, he walked John out to the car and kissed him goodbye, he watched the Jericho's the Helmsley's and his husband drive off.

He sighed and walked back to his room, not seeing Brock watching him from afar. He figured if he couldn't hurt John physically the next best thing would be to hurt Randy that would hurt John more. He smirked. He watched as Randy went for a swim, he took his chance as Randy was going back to his room. Randy was nearly at his room when Brock jumped him from behind, whacking him in the back of the neck with a tire iron and he dragged him into the room.

**Please Review…..**


	60. Probe Testing

**LUST IN THE WIND**

The newlyweds were leading Hunter in his truck and John in his vehicle, they were close the the field where their wedding had taken place the day before.

"Do you think this will work?" Adam was carefully holding the helicopter they had spent the day working on. "Married less than twenty four hours and already doubting my abilities? I'm hurt." Chris dramatically placed his hand over his heart, but the tone of his voice was playful, he winked at Adam.

"I'm sorry oh great one (they laughed). No, seriously, I need to do a film segment on this. Can you and Hunter do an explanation video? Don't forget, I'm still doing a story on you." Adam gently reminded his new husband.

"You know, sometimes I do forget, honestly. You're the most unobtrusive journalist I have ever met or worked with." Chris spoke honestly. "I take that as well earned compliment, it's a skill I learned. I always got the full story, but I stayed under the radar, in some places, that kept me alive. Who would want to kidnap a journalist nobody knew, see what I mean?" Adam explained to Chris.

"I do. Yes, we can do a video on how it works and later I'll write up a technical paper that can go into the magazine. Speaking of which, I have some ideas for the layout. Do you decide that or does Vince?" Chris asked curiously. "Editing has the layout job, but I know all the guys, so what's your idea?" Adam asked his new spouse.

"Chasing, educational, then technical. You capture four types of readers that way. First the ones who like chasing, secondly teachers, thirdly the science community and lastly the readers that are interested in the whole package." Chris explained his thoughts.

"Spoken like an editing genius. Seriously Chris that's fantastic. I had been thinking of just chasing and educational. Vince will love your idea. We'll divide the television special the same way. It was always our intention to sell the magazine about a week before the special airs so they can have it in hand during the show." Adam said, he was truly impressed with his lion.

"This is the spot Shawn." Chris said into his seldom used CB radio. "Ten four" Shawn's voice crackled in reply. The three vehicles pulled off the road about half a mile from the wedding site.

The approaching storm was small, but perfect for a test flight.

Chris got out and went around and opened his husband's passenger door and helped the blond out, Adam carefully holding the copter. They went to the back of the SUV to join the others.

Shawn, John and Hunter came to the SUV. The little storm was still far enough away that they had time to dry test a few times.

"Now explain again what kind of weather data you are going to collect?" Shawn asked, of all of them, he was the least educated about the weather.

"I picked up a computerized weather center. One of those things that you put on a window sill at home. You run the cable out side, and it gives you the temperature, humidity and air pressure. I pulled it all apart and wired each component into one computer chip that runs to the laptop computer and of course the camera will record visuals." Chris explained to the preacher.

"I get it now, so the idea is for the probe to be in the middle of the storm and the copter will be sent up on the outer edges." Shawn stated as he finally understood the concept.

"Exactly. The tornado will hit the probe and those readings will give the internal footprint of the storm, while the helicopter will give us the external footprint, see?" Hunter explained it to Shawn with a simple drawing.

"The two footprints will let us know what is causing THAT storm to create a funnel. Hopefully, we can print two or three different tornadoes and compare the data. Then we'll get some readings of storms that don't produce tornadoes and hopefully, eventually, learn why some do and some don't create tornadoes. The ultimate goal is to increase warning times. If my mom had only had a few more minutes of warning time...when I think of the years I wasted feeling sorry for myself instead of gathering data..." Chris was starting to get really upset.

Adam wrapped his arms around his new husband, "You're doing it now, lion. You and Hunter will make a difference. (He turned to the others). We'll ALL make a difference." Adam encouraged them all.

"Fucking right we will!" John said like a cheerleader. "Jonathan language!" Shawn scolded. "Sorry Shawnnie, guess we need the cuss fund again. Especially with Randy and Chris around each other." John was half serious, half joking.

"The missionary fund could use a good donation. Okay folks. "F" bombs are five dollars, "S" bombs are two dollars, anything else is one dollar. Starting, now." Shawn said seriously.

Chris, Hunter and John all at the same time pulled out their wallets and again simultaneously gave the preacher one hundred dollar bills. "Credit" they all said, then they all laughed.

"Let's do a clear air test. Hunter you'll pilot the copter because I'll be setting the probe. I just want to be sure everything works." Chris suggested.

"Sounds good. I want to make sure we have extra batteries. Shawn that's your job. John, you'll make sure the data is down loading. Randy will help me." Hunter gave assignments to his group.

"Adam of course you'll film everything, while I'm setting the probe" Chris told his blond. "Hum, I'll have to get a second video camera on a tripod so the copter stuff can be filmed. I can't film it and you at the same time." Adam pondered, wondering what and how to do it.

"No, you misunderstood kitten. You'll be here with them filming, not with me." Chris said a little more firmly and clearly.

Adam looked at his husband like Chris had grown a second head. "Um no, I'll be with you, filming you as you set the probe. That's my job, filming Chris Jericho, not Hunter Helmsley." Adam said in a tone that told Chris he was nuts.

Shawn took Hunter and John by their upper arms and quietly led them down the road to John's vehicle. If the newlyweds were going to have their first fight, they didn't need an audience.

"Kitten, I love you but you will NOT ride with me to set the probe. I will only be yards from the tornado, you won't have TIME to film anything. It's too dangerous. I know how to get in and out fast, I can not be worried about you as well. Please baby, I need you to accept this." Chris said softly, he was holding his husband close.

"I want to be with you though. If something happens, I want to...please Chrissy, please?" Adam tried to change the lion's mind.

"Darling kitten, I understand, but even if we weren't married I would ask you to stay behind. I need to be able to set the probe and get out, I can't worry about another person. I wouldn't even let Hunter go. I'm strong enough to set the probe alone. Please baby? This way too, you can film history, getting the first double footprint of a tornado, ever. I think Vince would approve." Chris tried to reason once again with the blond.

"Alright, I don't want our first fight to happen with rice in our hair. I hate it! I want to be with you, but I understand your concerns and I honestly don't want your concentration broken, so I'll be good." Adam finally agreed.

"Thank you baby. I promise I'll be careful, I love you so much." Chris said with a smile as he pulled Adam in for a passionate kiss.

Shawn saw the kiss and decided it was okay to return to the couple as he led the others back to the newlyweds.

"Everything settled?" Shawn asked the panting couple. "Yup, I don't like it, but I'll stay back here with you guys." Adam explained to the others.

"Let's do a full dry run. I want to test set the probe too. I want to put the probe trailer on the Escalade, I want to drive my own vehicle that I know." Chris said as he started to uncap the hitch on his SUV.

Hunter agreed and with a bit of work everything was switched and all was ready for the test run. The little storm was nearly over head. There was hardly any lightning or thunder but there were some good gusts of wind for Hunter to practice with.

"Okay, let's sync our watches. John time me from the time I stop till I pull away. Kitten, film it please. Let's go!" Chris said as he pulled away to set the probe in the path of a pretend tornado.

Adam set his camera on a long zoom, but still he could barely make Chris out. As Chris worked with the probe, Hunter sent the helicopter up.

The computer started receiving data from the flying weather center. John kept his eye on Jericho. Speed was everything in setting the probe. "Twenty nine seconds, Chris." John radioed the tawny blond. "Not good enough. Let's reset." Chris messaged back.

Although the probe was light, it would have been easier for two people to handle, but Chris wasn't willing to risk someone else's life. He would get closer to the actual twister than was safe, that's why he had to set the probe in less than twenty seconds.

They ran the test three more times, each time Chris managed to get a time he was happy with. He loaded the probe back onto the trailer and covered it. He drove back to the others.

Little did anyone know, that hidden in a grove of trees in a rented vehicle a certain person was watching their every move. Making mental notes on what they were doing. The voyeur drove off quietly and unobserved, a plan was forming in his mind, he laughed evilly as he went to refine his ideas.

When Chris got back to the others, he was obviously tired and hurting, but he went right to the computer to make sure his flying weather center had done it's job.

"What the fuc...fudge (the others chuckled) Where's the barometric pressure?" Chris nearly cursed as he read the print out of complex data.

Hunter was reading over the doctor's shoulder, he was confused as well. "We need to fix that." the science teacher noted, and Chris nodded in agreement.

"Baby, bring me the tool kit please." Chris asked his husband. Adam nodded and brought the small red metal box from the SUV.

The little storm was still over head, but the rains held off, while Chris and Hunter looked for the problem.

"Ah, here Chris, one of the little wires is broken, just need to pull it, recut it and reattach it." Hunter said as he looked through the magnifying glass.

While the scientists worked on the helicopter, the "wives" were sitting on the truck tailgate gossiping.

"So, how's married life?" John asked Adam with a smile. "Well, after twenty four hours, I'd say so far so good. I still can't believe it sometimes though. I mean a month ago I was begging to be released from this assignment, now he's my husband." Adam said with a warm smile.

"Life is so amazing sometimes. Have you told anyone yet?" Shawn asked the lighter blond.

"Not yet. My mom has been on vacation, but we're setting up skipes with our parents and Vince for a day or two from now. I just hope mom takes it okay. You know mom's get about these things." Adam said with a nervous laugh.

"Mom's just want their kids happy. Once she sees that sparkle in your eyes and the glow on your face, she'll be happy for you." John said with a coy smile.

"John's right. Adam you are glowing. She will love seeing you so happy. Ted, Chris' dad will too. He's been worried about Chris being alone." Shawn added his thoughts.

"I'm anxious to meet his dad. I would be nice to have a good father-in-law. I never knew my dad. He ran away like a coward when ma told him I was on the way. I don't even know his name and I don't want too, but aside from Vince, my boss, well and now you and Hunter, I never had a father figure." Adam explained to the other two.

"You...you think of us as father figures? I'm honored Adam, thank you. Hunter and I will always be here for you." Shawn said softly.

"Shawnnie you and Hunt are the parents of us all, of course you're more like the mom." John teased his older friend. Shawn rolled his eyes playfully.

"Hunter and I had a foster child that actually insisted on calling me mommy, you know I didn't mind it that much." Shawn laughed a bit at the memory.

"I wouldn't mind that, well up to a certain age. Chris and I will adopt eventually, but we want to just be married for a while first. We want an older child that could travel better." Adam said in a thinking tone.

"Randy and I have thought about it too, but I'm not ready to quit work." John added his thoughts.

"We're getting another foster child this fall. Just through the school year, then she will go to her grand mother to start high school. You'll get to meet her when you move in." Shawn said to the newlywed.

"Huh? They are moving in with you? I'm confused." John asked brow raised. "Oh I thought I told you, sorry. Hunt asked Chris to guest teach his weather unit in the spring for six weeks. So they are staying with us in the basement apartment." Shawn explained.

"That's cool. We can get together. It will be fun. The more we get Randy and Chris together the better." John said with a smile.

"I think so too. You know, Chris really is sorry for things he has said, you know that don't you?" Adam asked, turning serious.

"I know Adam, and I'm better with Chris but Randy...well Randy doesn't tolerate me being hurt, and Chris did run his mouth about me. Oh Randy was just as guilty, he goaded Chris on. Randy will eventually be okay with him, we just need to make them be around each other." John said to his newest friend.

"We'll just have to work on them." Adam agreed. He smiled, a pair of hands snaked around his waist, and warm, soft lips kissed his neck. Shawn was in the same position with his husband.

"You hens having a nice gossip?" Chris teased. "Yes. You fix the copter?" Adam asked, then kissed Chris on the nose. "All fixed. Need you to film again okay?" Chris asked his kitten.

"Sure babe. Say how about later you all come to our room and watch the wedding video?" Adam asked the group. The others agreed, then went to conduct another flying test, even though the small storm was long gone.

Hunter flew the copter like a pro and the device was sending information back down to the computer.

"Perfect, just perfect! Now there is no temperature reading" Chris growled in frustration. "Oh sorry Chris, my fault! I forgot to plug this back." Hunter said working a loose wire into its tiny socket. Chris smiled at the older man.

They did another test flight and the helicopter worked perfectly. They packed the machine away carefully in the Helmsley's truck.

"Just keep the probe trailer hitched to your SUV, if you want. It will save time during a storm." Hunter suggested and Chris agreed.

"I'm starving. Let's stop for dinner on the way to hotel. The Cracker Barrel? I love that place, and it's only a few blocks from the hotel." Adam looked hopefully at the others.

"Sounds fine with us." Hunter said answering for himself and Shawn. "Fine with me. I'll call Randy and have him meet us there." John said with a smile as they all got in their cars and drove away towards Grand Island.

They pulled into the parking lot and waited for John to get out of the car, he was on his cell phone. John got out of the car with a frown.

"Randy isn't answering. Oh well, maybe he's swimming or working out. I'll just order something to take back to him." John said, not happy but not overly worried.

"We can all do that if you'd rather John." Adam suggested. "Naw, I know Randy. When he pouts he works out then swims some laps, come on, I'm hungry too." John said eagerly, earning a look from Shawn. Shawn said nothing though and followed the others into the restaurant.

They got a big circular booth and started looking at the menus. The waitress came to take their orders.

Chris ordered the ten ounce rib eye with a salad and baked potato along with a root beer. Adam had the meat loaf dinner with mashed potatoes, mac and cheese and coleslaw, he too ordered a root beer.

Shawn ordered the Grilled Ruben platter that came with fries and coleslaw, with iced tea to drink. Hunter had the Sugar cured country ham dinner plate and it came with fried okra and mashed potatoes and two cornbread muffins, he also picked iced tea to drink.

John decided on the Lemon Pepper Rainbow Trout with fried apples and turnip greens, along with a coke. For Randy he ordered the half pound bacon cheese burger and onion rings, he could get a drink for Randy at the hotel vending machine.

When their food arrived, their chatter died down and they all dug into the first few bites, proving how hungry they all were.

"This meatloaf is really good!" Adam said as a dribble of ketchup fell on the scruff of his chin. Chris laughed and wiped it off. "My sloppy hubby." Chris laughed again, as Adam flushed and the others chuckled.

"John could I taste your fish? I wanna see what rainbow trout tastes like" Chris asked politely. John nodded and let Chris take a taste. "That's good, thanks. Just never tried it, I'm a steak man, maybe I should expand my pallet." Chris laughed.

They continued enjoying each other and the good meal, then for dessert each couple ordered the Southern Blackberry Cobbler for two. John saved half for Randy.

Chris and Adam fed each other and the rest thought it was sweet, and Hunter took the idea and fed Shawn a few bites. John wickedly thought of ways to share dessert with Randy later.

"When do you think we can do a run for real Chris?" Hunter asked as Chris lit a smoke and sipped his coffee.

"Probably tomorrow or the next day. I'll do another forecast. I have that twitch, there WILL be a tornado, maybe as much as an F 4. I can just feel it." Chris said with an absolutely sure tone of voice.

"He's always been right so far with that twitch." Adam said with a nod. "I'm always right baby." Chris said with a touch of his old arrogance. Adam rolled his eyes. "Yes dear." the blond said with a laugh and the others smiled.

"Actually I know what Chris means. Ask Hunt. I always know when it's going to snow. I get a certain pain in my knee, that I only get when it's going to snow." Shawn said to the group.

"Mine isn't a pain per se. It's just an internal twitch I happed to get." Chris shrugged.

"Shawn's right about snow, so I'll just believe you Chris. In any case, with you placing the probe, I'm sure something will come of it." Hunter said with a smile.

Adam and John went to the bathroom and Chris took a chance to say something to the older couple. "Listen. Adam is going to want to be with me when I set the probe. I'm going to try to get away first, can he ride with you?" Chris asked the couple.

"Of course, Chris. We'll take care of him, I promise. He'll understand it's for his safety. You just be careful, no amount of data is worth your life. I know you Chris, promise me, not TOO close." Hunter asked worriedly.

"I won't risk my life Hunter, I love him too much. But it is risky. Thanks for looking after him...take care of him...if...well...you know." Chris bit back his emotions as best he could.

"We will Chris, I promise." Shawn assured the newlywed. Hunter nodded in agreement. Chris nodded and swiped his eyes, Adam was none the wiser when he and John returned.

The waitress brought Randy's take out order and half dessert. Then left their three tabs on the table. Chris made a mad grab and picked up all three pieces of paper, beating Hunter to the punch.

"My treat guys. This is kind of our wedding reception dinner. NO arguments." Chris said as he left a fifty for a tip. The others thanked the newlyweds as they got up and left the restaurant.

There was a beautiful nearly triple but clearly double rainbow in the eastern sky. Adam just had to take pictures and with all three cameras, his digital, black and white and lastly the sepia. It would make a perfect picture for hand coloring when developed.

The others watched with fascination as Adam moved around getting different tilts and angles.

"I always just thought you took a picture. I didn't realize how a different position makes such a change." John stated in awe.

"You never shoot head on, too one dimensional, you need movement." Adam explained as he lay on his back and shot from that position.

Chris helped his husband up off the ground and dusted his butt, Adam flushed. He packed away his cameras and they all loaded up and headed back to the hotel.

They drove the few blocks back to their hotel. Their rooms were all together this time. The newlywed's suite was on the corner, then came the Helmsley's and the Orton's were next.

When they parked they noticed the door to the Orton's room was open. "I hope the air conditioner isn't broken" John thought as he parked.

The something hit John in the pit of his stomach...

The door to their room wasn't just open, red splatters covered it.

There was blood on the open door...

**Please Review…..**


	61. Brock Strikes

**LUST IN THE WIND**

**WARNING: THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS ABUSE AND NON CON THEMES.  
**

Brock dragged Randy into the hotel room and locked the door behind him, he shoved Randy onto the bed and grabbed a chair and jammed it against the door, so no one could get in. He looked over at Randy and smirked, this was going to be so much fun. He would have rathered be with John right now, doing this stuff to him but Randy was the next best thing and he knew that hurting Randy would hurt John even more. He walked over to Randy and he laid him flat on the bed, he then grabbed some rope he had with him and tied Randy's hands together and around the bed post, he then did the same to his legs, Randy was stuck there was nothing he could do to escape, he was stuck there with Brock with no way out.

Brock went over to the bathroom and he poured a glass of water, he walked over to Randy and tipped it all over him, Randy woke up spluttering the water all over the place. He blinked a few times and looked around the room, he couldn't remember anything, the last thing he remembered was saying goodbye to John and then going for a swim everything else was a blur to him. He looked around the room and his eyes went wide when he saw Brock straddling the desk chair backwards and smirking in his direction. He tried to move but he couldn't, it seemed like he was stuck there, he looked above him and saw the rope and then he looked at his ankles and saw he was tied up and he knew Brock would have made sure he couldn't get out, he knew the bigger man wasn't stupid.

"What do you want?" Randy asked, Brock smirked. "I think you know what I want Randal. You took something from me and in return I am going to hurt you…..I had wished to get John alone but that bitch was always with you or with someone else." Brock said. "Don't call him that!" Randy shouted at him, Brock's gaze hardened. "If I was you I would shut the hell up….I am the one in control here not you. No one is going to come and help you, no one. They're all gone so it's just you and me and I am going to make you pay for stealing John away from me." Brock said telling Randy his plans, Randy looked at him like he was nuts. "John was never yours." He said. "Bullshit!" Brock roared. "He was mine before he was ever yours, I was the one there with him! ME! but would he give up his tight ass? NO, but you come along and he spreads his legs like the whore he is, was and always will be." Brock said, Randy struggled on the bed, he hated hearing Brock talk the way he was.

"He's not a slut!" he cried out defending his husband. John wasn't a slut he was a sweet, kind, amazing faithful husband and Randy loved him more than anything else in the world. "Yes he is Randal….You should know you've been with him how long?" Brock asked. "Years" Randy answered. "I bet his ass is nice to fuck aint it?" Brock asked walking over to Randy and sitting beside him. He leaned down to the duffle bag he had with him and pulled out some scissors. He clicked them a few times in front of Randy's face and he cut away Randy's swim shorts. "No wonder he spreads his legs for you, you're a hot man, not as hot as me though." Brock said. "You're a fucking Neanderthal!" Randy spat in his face, Brock growled and moved the scissors to Randy's throat. "Unless you want to be gutted like a pig I would keep my mouth shut if I was you." Brock threatened, pressing the blade against Randy's skin.

"Now where were we?" he asked, "That's right, John's tight ass, so what's it like?" Brock asked being the pervert he was. "Talk" Brock demanded. "I am not telling you something about him, you're sick!" Randy snapped, Brock sighed and shook his head. "Wrong thing to say" he said, he moved the scissors to Randy's cheek and he cut a small line on the tanned skin, blood seeped out from the wound and Randy hissed in pain, he didn't think Brock was this much of a psycho. "You gonna talk now?" Brock asked. Randy gritted his teeth willing the pain to go away. " !" he growled at his attacker, Brock shook his head. "Bad choice Randal….Real bad fucking choice." Brock said, he dug into his bag of goodies and he grabbed his nipple clamps he had in there.

He grabbed them and attached them to Randy's nipples making sure the pressure was unbearable, he loved seeing people in pain but he got a sick satisfaction seeing John's husband in pain, it was the thrill of a lifetime. Randy gasped in pain and groaned the clamps were killing him but Brock didn't seem to care. "You gonna talk now?" Brock asked, Randy shook his head. "No!" he shouted in Brock's face, Brock sighed. "Well then, more punishment" he said to himself. He grabbed the discarded scissors and moved the blade to Randy's chest and started making small cuts all over, Randy was hissing in pain, it was killing him, but he wasn't going to talk. No matter what this monster did to him, he would never talk. He would always be faithful to John and not tell ANYONE about them.

He just couldn't betray John like this. He couldn't and wouldn't. "TALK!" Brock screamed in his face. Randy shook his head, he wouldn't do it, no matter how much punishment Brock put him through he just couldn't and wouldn't betray his husband. "NO!" John shouted back at him, he was sick of Brock, he wanted him to do whatever he had planned and leave, he didn't want this to last for long he didn't think he could handle it. The pain was killing him, but he kept his resolve, he wasn't going to tell Brock ANYTHING about his and John's marriage. He wouldn't. Brock growled and walked over to the TV, grabbed is and smashed it against the wall in anger, he really thought Randy would have broken by now and told him about what John's ass felt like when he was fucking it. He couldn't believe Randy was still keeping his mouth shut.

He looked over at Randy who had tears in his eyes and he went over to him, he reached into his bag and pulled out a small whip, he looked at Randy who's eyes had gone wide in fear and he smirked, "Talk or I am whipping the shit out of you." Brock snapped, "Someone…..Will hear me" Randy said, Brock smirked, he reached into his bag and pulled out something else. "That's what this is for." He said showing Randy the ball gag he had in there. "Talk" he said, Randy shook his head. "TALK!" he screamed loudly, Randy continued to stay quiet, Brock growled in frustration and he attached the gag to Randy's head, if he wouldn't talk he was gonna make him scream. He just couldn't risk someone hearing Randy so the gag was the perfect touch to his abuse. Randy looked up at Brock and he shook his head.

He didn't think he could handle this, but then he thought of John and knew he HAD to do this for him, he couldn't let him get inside of his mind, he couldn't. Brock smirked at Randy and he walked around the bed playing with the whip he had in his hands. "This is gonna be fun" he said sinisterly. He wanted Randy to be in pain. He looked down at Randy and whipped him hard on the thighs, Randy screamed through the gag he had on his head. "That's what I like to hear" Brock said, he went around the bed whipping Randy on the thighs, the chest, the stomach, and he even did it on Randy's exposed cock. Randy screamed out in pain and some tears fell from his eyes in horrific pain he couldn't believe this, he couldn't. He wished John and the other's would come along and save him from this horror. Brock laughed bitterly at him this was turning him on badly, he walked over to Randy and he dropped his pants in front of him Randy's eyes went wide in fear not knowing what the fuck Brock was about to do.

Brock gripped his cock in his hand and he started stroking himself. "Fuck….So good" he moaned out, Randy turned his head away he didn't want to see Brock masturbating in front of him, he was disgusted by it and he knew in his heart that Brock was imagining John while he was stroking himself. "Fuck John….Yes…..OH FUCK!" Brock shouted as he came all over Randy, Randy felt the bile rise in his throat wanting to throw up at the sounds of Brock and at the feeling of Brock's cum on him it was absolutely revolting to him, he didn't know if he could take much more of this, he really didn't, he was scared and alone and all he wanted was for John to come home. He looked over at the side table as he heard his cell ring, he wanted to answer it but he couldn't. Brock put his cock back into his pants and walked over to the table. He picked up Randy's phone. "Oh it's Johnny boy…..Should I answer?" Brock asked, Randy shook his head, he knew if John was to come Brock would hurt him and he would rather Brock hurt him instead.

"Fine, I won't….We have so much more to do here" Brock said, he walked back over to his bag and he reached in and pulled out a stainless steel dildo, he wanted to inflict as much pain on Randy as possible, he also reached into the bag and pulled out a stainless steel anal retractor. He had gone out and purchased all these items to use on John but Randy was good enough. He went to the end of the bed and he undid the ropes from around Randy's legs and he made them bend. Randy looked at him and he tried to crawl away but he couldn't his arms were still tied and Brock was stronger than him. Brock grabbed the retractor and he pushed it into Randy's virgin hole. "AAAAHHHH!" Randy screamed out as Brock retracted, he wanted Randy stretched out wide. "Please….Please stop" he begged, he couldn't do this right now, he couldn't. He couldn't stand the pain, he wanted to die right now, he didn't care anymore. "Thre is no way in hell that I am stopping…This is too fucking good." Brock said, Randy shook his head from side to side.

Once he deemed Randy stretched enough he grabbed the dildo and he slammed it into Randy's hole making Randy screech out in pain. "STOP!" He cried out, Brock didn't though he pulled the dildo out and slammed it back in, over and over he did this, Randy was torn from the inside out and he was bleeding, he had cuts and bruises all over him, he was dying inside, Brock ripped him apart. Brock smirked as he saw Randy loose consciousness. He pulled the dildo out and he threw it to the side, he undid the ropes from Randy and he picked him up and carried him into the bathroom and put him under a piping hot shower burning him would be the icing on the cake, once Randy was in there, Brock took off, he couldn't risk being caught right now, he made it into his room and looked out the window seeing John's car pull up and he laughed.

His plan had worked perfectly!

**Please Review…..**


	62. Looking After Randy

**LUST IN THE WIND**

"What's wrong?" Shawn asked coming over to John, Hunter Chris and Adam came with him. "There's blood on the door" John said, all their eyes widened in shock. John went to walk inside but Hunter grabbed his arm. "Let me go in first OK?" he asked, John nodded, he walked in and was horrified, there were sheets ripped up all over the place, the TV was smashed, there was blood on the sheets, then he saw all the toys that Brock had left behind and he could smell cum. It was disgusting. John opened the door, he wanted to make sure his husband was alright. He cried out as e saw the room, Shawn, Adam and Chris walked in and were horrified. "In here!" Hunter called, everyone rushed into the bathroom and saw Randy slumped there unconscious. "Chris call 911" Hunter said Chris nodded and pulled out his phone.

John walked closer to Randy and kneeled beside him, Hunter turned the water off and John tapped his husband on the cheek trying to get him to come around. "Please baby" he cried he had tears streaming down his face. "Is he breathing Hunt?" Shawn asked, he was so worried he didn't understand what happened. "Yeah he's breathing, faintly, we need that ambulance here now" Hunter said, John looked at his husband he knew who had done this, he knew it in his gut. "It was Brock" John said Adam, Chris and Hunter frowned at him. "What?" Adam asked. "Brock did this to him, this is his pattern, this is what he did to me when we were teenagers" John said Shawn sighed.

He looked at Chris and Adam who looked completely shocked. "I'll explain later" he said the two canadian's both nodded. They were confused but glad they would find out what was going on. "Help me get him up John." Hunter said, John nodded and helped Hunter lift his husband up, they heard Randy groan and knew he was coming around. They got him to the chair and sat him down, John slowly helped him put some pants on, his husband had been humiliated enough, no one else needed to see all of this. "Ran?" John asked, Randy's eyes opened slowly, John looked at him. "Johnny?" Randy asked. "Yep, it's me" John said. "B….Brock" he said. "It's OK Ran, you're going to be fine, the ambulance will be here soon." John said. Randy shook his head. "No….No hospital" he said.

"Baby you have too, you need to be checked out and if you're not they won't get Brock for what he did." John said, Randy sighed, "OK." He said quietly. They heard the sirens. "We'll meet you there" Chris said. "No….Not Chris, I don't want…..don't want him to see me like this…..Please" Randy said John nodded. "OK baby I promise" John said, Chris sighed he wished he could have gone but Randy was the only one who mattered right now. Adam looked at Chris and held him. "I'll stay with you" he said, Chris shook his head. "No you go, be with John he needs you, I'll stay and handle the cops and the room and everything." Chris said, Adam nodded. "OK." Adam said, John looked at him.

"You'll handle this?" he asked, Chris nodded. "Thank-you Chris." John said, Chris nodded and smiled. The ambulance finally arrived and they loaded Randy up, John got in with him and they left, Adam, Shawn and Hunter followed the ambulance to the hospital. They got to the hospital and Randy was rushed in to the ER to see a doctor, John was pacing the waiting room when Hunter, Shawn and Adam arrived, they went over to him. "Any news?" Shawn asked, John shook his head, "No nothing, they're working on him I guess." John said Shawn sighed, he felt so bad for the Orton's, he couldn't imagine coming home and seeing Hunter like that, not knowing exactly what went on. It would have killed him inside. He didn't know how John was still standing, he looked so broken up. "Do you need or want anything?" Adam asked his new friend.

"No not yet, I don't know what to do until I find out what's wrong with him." John said Adam nodded. "OK." He said. John sat down with his head in his hands praying for Randy's health. "Would you like me to call Randy's parents or anything?" Shawn asked, John shook his head. "No I don't think Randy would want them to know about this just yet Shawn, I think I will let him make the descision of whether or not they will be called" John said Shawn nodded and sat down beside John. He held John's hand trying to give John the strength he needed to be there for Randy during this hard time. John looked up as an older doctor came out. "Hi there my name is Dr. Angle I am working on Randy" he said, John shook his hand. "I'm John, Randy's husband and these are our friends." John said Dr. Angle nodded.

"How is he?" John asked. "He's OK at the moment, we have given him some pain medication while we do the rape kit, so we can collect all the samples from his body. I do have to say, his head injury is quiet bad. He was out for a while so I will be doing a MRI just to make sure there is no swelling there." He said, John nodded. "What about his other injuries?" John asked. "The cuts will have to be sutured up, some were quite deep so we will clean them up and suture them. The other main issue is the actual assaulted area." Kurt said John sighed knowing what he meant. "We found no trace of semen in the area so it doesn't seem to me that he was raped by someone, but he was raped by something else." Dr. Angle said.

"Does that mean the culprit won't be charged with rape?" Adam asked. "He will be charged with sexual assault" he said John sighed. He hoped the police would make Brock pay for what he did to Randy. "Can I see him?" John asked. "Once we're done with the kit and the suturing of course you can, we will move him up to a floor soon, I am sure he will want to go home but he needs to stay overnight." the doctor said, John smiled and shook his hand. "Overnight is OK. I thought he would have been here longer" Hunter said John nodded. He was so angry right now. "I want to kill him, I want to rip out Brock's heart with my own hands, I want him to suffer the way he has made me and Randy suffer." John said, Shawn sighed. "You'll be OK. You need to let the authorities handle this and I am sure Chris is handling things back at the hotel." Shawn said John sighed but nodded.

John wasn't quite sure how, but he did know one thing, Brock Lesnar was going to pay, and pay dearly. "NOBODY hurts my Randy" John said to himself, making a silent promise to avenge his husband, no matter what.

**Please Review…..**


	63. The Dangers Of Electric Blue Chaps

**LUST IN THE WIND**

"And when we got back, the door was open and that's when we found him." Chris told the detective who was investigating Randy's attack.

"Did anyone touch anything?" the investigator asked. "I'm honestly not sure Sir, I'm sorry. I think, maybe, I touched the door. I'll be glad to have you take my fingerprints." Chris offered with an apologetic tone.

"It's alright, but yeah, we'll need everyone's prints just to be sure. Any clue who would do this to Mr. Orton or why?" the policeman continued with his questions.

Chris could only shrug, "From what John Orton, Randy's husband said, it could have been Brock Lesnar, but I don't know any of the details. The Orton's and I aren't the best of friends." Chris answered honestly. The tawny blond could only guess there must have been something more to the story, John had said he would explain everything later. Adam would probably tell him when he got a chance.

"Thank you Mister Jericho, we'll be in touch. Please, if you would let Officer Brooks take your prints, then you can go about your business." The detective said as he shook the lion's hand.

Chris went over to the police criminal investigation vehicle, "Officer Brooks?" Chris asked, tapping on the open door. A dark haired, slightly built man came to the door of what would normally be a recreational vehicle, instead it had been converted into a rolling police department.

"Fingerprints?" the officer asked, sounding curious. "Yes. Detective Roberts sent me, I'm Christopher K. Irvine-Jericho." Chris said as Officer Brooks started filling out a fingerprint read out card.

Brooks directed Chris to the fingerprint machine, he told Chris to put his palm on the glass. Soon the machine duplicated his entire hand print onto the card, gone were the old black ink and mess days.

"Thank you Mister Jericho. If you could bring your husband over later, or tomorrow at the station?" Officer Brooks asked, filing away the print card. "I will, thank you." Chris shook the officer's hand, then left to find officer who had questioned him earlier.

"Detective Roberts? I'd like to get the Orton's a new room, when can I move their things?" Chris asked the busy man. "Give us another hour, then you can go in." Roberts told him. Chris nodded and went to the hotel lobby, a pair of evil eyes was watching him.

"Hi, I was hoping to book a new room for the Orton's and I'll pay for any damages, just don't tell them I did it, please?" Chris asked the young desk clerk.

The hotel manager overheard Chris, he came out to take care of the lion personally.

"Of course, the room around the corner from yours is open. That puts you between them and the Helmsley's. No payment is necessary, we have insurance and the Orton's aren't at any fault. The rest of their stay will be free as well. Damn shame this happened. I hope they catch the bastard." the manager said as he redid the Orton's room on the computer.

"I'd like to move their things so John can settle in if he doesn't stay at the hospital can housekeeping help me please? Also, I'd like a dozen white roses sent to our room, just as soon as my husband returns." Chris asked pointedly.

"Certainly Sir." the manager sad, he gave Chris a card that would be attached to the flowers. Chris chuckled as he wrote down two words, then paid for the bouquet.

Chris and housekeeping, under the watchful eye of Detective Roberts moved all of the Orton's things to the new room, making it all settled. John wouldn't have to lift a finger. There was nothing left for Chris to do now but wait for his kitten, he went back to their suite.

Jericho really started to feel bad, Randy had wanted everyone but him to go to the hospital. Chris had been trying so hard to make things better. Hell, hadn't he even agreed to put his own life on the line to set the probe?

"Why can't he accept my apology? Even John seemed to at least like me a little." Chris said to his refection. He had finished his shower and was currently restyling his hair.

The storm chaser was dressed in his favorite pair of boxers, the black silk ones with the skull and crossbones across his "package" he knew Adam liked them too.

Then he went out to the room and jumped onto the bed, landing on his butt in the middle. He sprawled out, lit a smoke, cracked open a root beer, opened a box of Cracker Jack and turned on the weather channel. He smoked his cigarette while playing Angry Birds on his phone. He stamped out the smoked butt and put his phone down, the lion sighed, he missed his darling kitten.

Chris dozed off while waiting, he smiled in his sleep as he dreamed of warm, soft lips on his, the dream was so real and vivid, he slowly cracked open his blue oceans. It wasn't a dream Adam was there kissing him.

"Hey kitten, how's Randy?" Chris asked with a warm smile and lazy stretch. "Recovering. He'll be dismissed..." Adam was interrupted by a knock on the door.

"Guess I'd better get it." Adam laughed, going to the door as Chris was just in his boxers. The kitten opened the door and was handed a beautiful vase of a dozen perfect, white roses.

Adam thanked the delivery boy and gave him a tip, he closed the door. "Lion! They are beautiful, how sweet! You sent me roses!" Adam exclaimed, setting the vase on the dresser, smelling the flowers. He took out the card.

"No, I didn't" Chris said, looking truly puzzled. "Then who..." Adam paused to open the card, then laughed, written in Chris' neat handwriting were to simple words, "I lied."

"You are just evil my lion! I actually believed you!" Adam laughed then jumped on the huge bed. "I know, I'm just good that way." Chris replied with a wink. "They're beautiful, thank you." the blond said, then placed a soft kiss on Chris' lips. "Your welcome baby. You have on too many clothes, don't you think?" Chris asked in a hot whisper.

"Hold that thought honey, I really need to shower." Adam said, taking a flat box and a single rose with him. Chris watched curiously as Adam slipped into the the bathroom, closing the door with a click of the lock.

Thirty minutes later, when the door reopened, and Adam stepped out, Chris' jaw hit the floor. His blond was wearing the item he'd bought at the leather shop. He had intended to wear on their wedding night, but he never got the chance.

The kitten was wearing, an extremely skin tight pair of assless (and crotchless) chaps. They were electric blue with sliver lightning bolts stitched all over them, blue and sliver fringe decorated the sides and silver conchos went around his waist and formed a belt and buckle. He had also put one of the white roses behind his left ear, showing he was taken. The only thing he wore on his upper body was the tornado charm necklace. He was going commando as well, his ass and erect cock were showing in all their naked glory.

Adam's long hair was down, and he did a super sexy dance from the bathroom to the bed. Chris was giving a new meaning to the word "bone" in skull and crossbones, as his own erection grew, causing a huge bulge across the skulls face.

"Fucking hell baby" Chris husked out, his eyes glued to his dancing husband. Adam was swaying his hips, his cock bobbed with the movements adding to his alluring sexuality.

Adam's hips continued to say, fringe flying. When he got to the end of the bed, he did a few sexy hip rolls and slid his hands up his torso, then he tweaked and teased his own nipples, making his cock even harder as he lastly ran his fingers through his hair, a coy smile on his face, the whole time.

Chris was more worked up than Adam had ever seen before. The lion crooked his finger, beckoning his husband to come to him. With a jump, Adam leapt up onto the bed, landing on his feet, he towered over his lion and continued his teasing, fringe tossing hip movements, he turned around and flashed his perfect ass. The chaps framed the rounded globes perfectly, he was one hot looking kitty.

Chris wrapped his hand around Adam's left ankle then, slid it up the long, leather clad leg. His long slender fingers teased at the crack of Adam's ass.

"Naughty lion" Adam teased with a wiggle of his butt. "Me naughty? Who's the once prancing around like a slut with his cock and ass hanging out!" Chris protested playfully. "Damn right, I'm your slut" Adam said with a twist of his hip, showing Chris a flash of his backside.

Chris grabbed Adam by the wrist and pulled him down, making the blond straddle his hips. The expression on his pretty blonds face suddenly changed.

The tawny blond noticed the abrupt change, he had a small clue what the problem was. He gently stroked Adam's thighs. "It's okay baby, just because we want to have a little fun doesn't mean we don't care about Randy and John. I know it was awful, but John especially wouldn't want us or you really, to be miserable. It's okay to laugh and have some fun." Chris assured his kitten

Adam leaned down and laid his head on Chris' chest. The lion wrapped his arms around Adam's bare torso, comforting him.

"Besides, how can I resist this beautiful ass." Chris said with a playful swat to the rounded globes, framed in electric blue leather. Adam giggled, the blond stopped worrying and gave his full attention to his husband.

The kitten's mouth went to work. He began buy feasting on Chris' neck like a hungry vampire. He wanted to mark his property so he sucked and nipped at the spot just under Chris' left ear.

Chris moaned softly, his blonds mouth was on his hot spot, tasting, nibbling and sucking. The lion was the one actually writhing in pleasure.

"Fuck kitten, don't stop...please." Chris mewled in a begging tone. Adam bit down harder, making a claiming mark, he sucked, leaving a purplish red bruise just under the lion's left ear.

The kitten moved to lay on top of Chris even more, he kissed his lion deeply, reaching between their bodies took both their cocks in his large hand. It was as close to topping as Adam wanted to go, but both he and his lion enjoyed the slight switch as Adam took a bit of control.

The long fingers stroked their cocks. Chris arched up when Adam pulled, then the blond pushed him into the mattress when he pulled up on his own cock.

Chris managed to reach over and grabbed the lube, he slicked up his fingers. He pulled the kittens globes apart with his left hand, while the index finger of his right hand slowly breached the pink pucker of flesh, causing Adam to moan softly. The blond pushed down on the intruding digit.

The lion loved the feeling of both flesh and leather, it also created a unique scent of Adam's sex and warm leather, it was intoxicating and alluring.

"Need you...in me...please...oh please." Adam whimpered in desperate need. Chris had been prepping him with two fingers for a while now.

Adam had stopped stroking their cocks and was gripping the lion's shoulders as he fucked the lion's fingers. Chris pulled them out and in one motion, pushed his shaft into the hot, inviting heat of his kitten's silken channel.

Adam cried out in pleasure as his lion filled him. Chris pulled his husband in for a deep and passion filled kiss, as he slowly stroked in and out of the tight love channel his cock was engulfed in.

The lion's mood was to be slow. He wanted to make love to Adam quietly and gently, but with passion. The blond sensed his lion's needs and just let Chris manipulate his body to his will.

Chris, without pulling out, flipped Adam so now the slightly smaller lion was on top. Adam wrapped his body around Chris as the lion slowly rocked in and out. The tawny blond peppered kisses on the kitten's bronzed, graceful shoulders.

"Feels so good, you're so tight and hot baby. You like that? My cock slowly filling you, rubbing against your little bundle? Hum?" Chris cooed softly between passionate kisses.

"Mmmmhummm, so good lion, you can go slower even." Adam purred, he was honestly enjoying the slow pace, to him it meant he could feel like this longer, as Chris' cock almost lazily rubbed against his prostate.

The lion loved the feeling of the leather against his skin as Adam's electric blue legs moved around his hips, the fringe occasionally tickling his skin.

"I want to do something sweetheart, (Chris pulled his cock out slowly) turn on your side and face away from me." Chris directed gently.

When Adam was settled on his side, Chris spooned in behind him, he pulled Adam's upper leg a bit, then easily buried his cock back in the tight, hot channel of his kitten.

"Like that?" Chris asked as he slowly moved in and out of his husband. "More lion, more." was all the kitten could manage, as he moved in rhythm with Chris.

Chris' chin was resting on Adam's shoulder, his lips feasting just under his kitten's ear, making a mark to match the one Adam had placed on his skin earlier.

Going at such a wonderfully slow place meant they could hold off their orgasms, as Chris kept sliding in and out of his beautiful blond.

After a time they switched positions and the lion was once again on top of Adam. As their need to finally cum grew, Chris picked up the pace. Adam's body arched beautifully against his as the lion wrapped his "paw" around the kitten's quivering shaft.

Adam's body was glowing with a light sheen of sweat as he began to whimper and moan louder with need.

"Harder now lion, oh please, please!" the blond begged as he writhed under his lion. "Yes, my kitten" Chris said with growl as he gripped Adam's hips roughly and began slamming into the blond, the lion's hand flying up and down the blonds cock.

Soon the room was filled with the euphoric cries of each others names as they newlyweds came together being filled and coated with their end results.

Chris slipped out of his husband with a hiss, and fell to the side, he pulled Adam tightly against him, stroking and whispering softly as they came down from their trip among the heights of the sexual heavens.

"Help me lion, I can't sleep in these leathers, but I can't get them off." Adam had been lying there trying to peel them off, but he was sweaty and they were skin tight.

Chris chuckled softly, "Hang on hubby, I'll gladly depants you." Chris replied as he got on his knees to help the blond. Adam huffed, "Ha, ha. I think I made a mistake, I should have powdered my legs!" Adam whimpered as Chris started pulling.

"Wow baby...um...you're really stuck. Guess you will learn to powder those gams down next time. I'm sorry if this hurts." Chris said seriously. It really wasn't funny anymore, the leather seemed to be glued to Adam's legs.

They managed to get them them half way down his thighs, the skin was drenched with sweat.

"We need to dry your legs somehow. Good lord darlin, I've never seen such a problem. Are you hurting?" the lion was truly worried.

"No just...embarrassed." Adam murmured. "Baby, grab the head board, and grit your teeth, I'm just gonna pull. If that doesn't work, I'll have to cut them (Adam wailed in protest). I'll buy you a new pair." Chris said softly, he felt bad for his husband.

Adam grabbed the bottom of the headboard and bit on his pillow. The older husband got a good grip on the top band of the leathers and pulled, bracing one foot on the bed. Finally, with several hard, painful tugs the chaps came off, sadly a lot of Adam's legs hair came with them. A few tears rolled down Adam's face.

Chris hung up the offending leather to properly dry, they were too expensive to just throw them in the corner like he really wanted to do. The lion went in the bathroom and came back with a bottle of lotion.

"I'm sorry baby, this will help." Chris cooed as he gently rubbed lotion on Adam's legs. "That does feel better, thank you lion." Adam said with a sniff. Chris crawled into the bed and pulled Adam close.

Suddenly without warning, both men burst out in a fit of laughter. They laughed till they cried. They laughed until finally they fell asleep, exhausted, but with huge smiles on their lips.

Drew was sitting on his bed, it was the one closer to the bathroom, he stared at the door with an annoyed look on his face. His boss had been in the shower when he'd come back from his spy mission, and now two hours later he was STILL in there.

Drew sighed and went back to trying to think, he chewed on his thumbnail. He had rented a car and kept it hidden, ready to follow Jericho, and he'd finally gotten lucky today.

The Scotsman had followed Jericho and the others to a field. He'd managed to find a grove of trees to hide in while he watched. Apparently they were doing some kind of testing or they had a new toy remote control helicopter, but he didn't think they were just playing.

At one point he got his hopes up, it looked like Chris was fighting with HIS Adam. He hoped it would turn out to be something bad and the blond would need comfort, but the couple seemed to have solved their problem.

They flew the helicopter a bit, the gathered around the tail gate of the truck in the middle. Next Drew watched as they unhitched the trailer from the truck and hitched it to Chris' Escalade.

The Scotsman had observed as Chris drove away, alone, leaving Adam behind with the others. He'd noted too that apparently Adam was filming what Jericho was doing and also occasionally filming the helicopter as well.

Drew looked up as Lesnar finally came out of the bathroom.

"Thinkin about that fuckin blond again Mac?" Lesnar asked as he went to the window and peeked out. He twitched as he saw the parking lot filled with cop cars. He had to remain cool. He was sure Orton was too far gone to tell the cops anything and John would be to scared to think to mention him.

The walking block sat tin the chair next to the window, although the curtain was closed, he'd be able to hear cops approaching.

"I guess I mean eight weeks ago he was in my bed, now he's married to that rat fucker Jericho? Damn!" Drew hissed with venom. "Shit happens Mac. What about JoMo? He called me again lookin for ya." Brock said, pulling out a small silver flask, then sipped from it, making a face as the booze burned his throat. He offered the flask to the pretty boy, but Drew shook his head "no".

"I'll call him I guess, I do like him, but he's nothing compared to my beautiful Adam. Besides, he can't help me advance at work. I want real assignments, not taking fucking flower pictures. Adam could have promoted me to Vince." Drew still spat venom as he spoke.

"Whatever man. Just remember we have payin customers to keep happy. No weather for a day or so, take them to the movies or somethin." Brock said to his employee.

Drew nodded and went back to plotting. He again recalled the days events.

Jericho was alone while setting up the probe, now how to get at him? He'd have to make it look like an accident, but how? How to make Jericho's death look like an accident...

Drew closed his eyes, he put himself behind a video camera, what would he see if he was filming the storm chasers death?

Brock casually took another quick look out of the window, while Drew eyes were closed. He frowned, now a mobile police RV was in the parking lot, he got a little more nervous. He took another swallow from the flask, the human block watched Drew with curiosity.

Lesnar had no idea what the Scotsman was planning, but what ever it was, he had apparently worked out his problem, for even he was disturbed at the look on Drew's face, the look that suddenly crossed the Scotsman's face would have scared Satan himself.

Drew started to laugh evilly, looking at Brock. Lesnar's heart nearly stopped beating.

He swore Drew's eyes for a moment appeared to be red and glowing...

**Please Review…..**


	64. Justice

**LUST IN THE WIND**

"I'll ask him Shawn but I don't know if he is ready to tell anyone what happened yet" John told the older man. Shawn nodded. "OK but the police need to talk to him about what happened John, if they want to convict someone of the crime he needs to tell someone." Shawn said John nodded.

"I know, I just don't want him to be upset or anything." John said, Shawn nodded and laid his hand on John's shoulder. "I know, I know…But he has to." Shawn said John nodded. He walked into the room where his husband was and he smiled seeing him sitting there eating jelly.

He was looking a little better but he still had some bruising. He walked over to him and sat on the bed with him. "What's going on John?" Randy asked he knew something was going on.

"The detective is here. He wants to talk to you, ask you some questions about what happened" John said Randy sighed and nodded. "OK…." He said. John smiled. "Do you want me to stay?" John asked, Randy shook his head. "No, can I do this alone?" Randy asked, John smiled and nodded. He leaned in and kissed Randy softly and walked out the door. He walked over to detective Roberts. He smiled at him.

"You can go in. Randy will talk to you now" John told him detective Roberts nodded and walked into the room where Randy was. "Hi Mr. Orton I am detective Roberts and I will be leading your case." He said Randy nodded and shook his hand. "Can you start by telling me what happened?" detective Roberts asked.

Randy sighed. "I had just come back from a swim, I was walking into my room when something hit me in the back of the head. When I woke up I was strapped to the bed." Randy said.

"OK then what did he do?" Randy asked. "He cut me with a blade, he whipped me and then he raped me with a dildo." Randy said feeling humiliated. The detective nodded. "It's OK Randy I've heard worse. You're the victim here." he said Randy nodded. "Do you know who the attacker was?" he asked next. Randy nodded. "Yes, Brock Lesnar." He said, the detective nodded.

"Thank-you Randy, I will get right on it and arrest him, I hope you feel better soon." He said, Randy smiled. "Thanks." He said and the detective left. John saw him leave and went back to Randy's room and sat there with him. He just wanted Randy to know that he wasn't alone.

The detective left the hospital and headed back to the hotel. He got there and he organised a small group off officers to take out Brock. Once they were ready they went to Brock's room and knocked on the door, inside Brock was freaking out.

He grabbed his duffle bag and went to the bathroom, he tried to escape through the window but there was an officer there aiming his gun at him, he sighed knowing he was done for and he didn't know what to do. He was caught.

The detective walked in and went over to Brock and cuffed him. "Brock Lesnar, you're under arrest for the aggravated assault and the sexual assault of Randal Orton, you do not have to say anything, anything you do or say will be used against you in a court of law if you cannot afford an attorney we will provide you with one, do you understand?" detective Roberts asked. "Yes" Brock answered, the detective led Brock out to the patrol car and put him in, he then headed off to the station ready to book him.

Some of the other officers stayed behind to collect evidence. They needed it if they were going to put together a good case against Brock.

**LATER ON**

Drew and the tour group sat in the conference room of the small hotel. Detective Roberts and a few other officers were there with him.

"We call you in today to tell you that Mr. Lesnar is now in our police custody, for something we don't want to elaborate on, Mr. MacIntyre, I guess this means you're in charge of what is to happen to the group. We are sorry for the inconvenience but we are only doing our jobs thank-you." He said, he left, Drew stood up in front of the group.

"Seeing as Brock is gone, this tour is now over. I am sorry about this I really am and I will give you the keys to the van so you can all get home safely." Drew said they all grumbled about it but knew that they couldn't continue without Brock.

Once they all left, Drew sat there with a huge smirk on his face, knowing now he could carry out his plan to perfection…..He laughed darkly he couldn't wait.

**Please Review…..**


	65. The Winds Of Death

**LUST IN THE WIND**

Work had to go on. Today there were going to be big storms. Probably the biggest outbreak of the season so far and if they wanted a chance to set the probe, today would be the day. Chris knew there would be a tornado at some point today and he was ready for it.

The Jericho's had gone to the grocery store yesterday and restocked their supplies. Chris had put in fresh ice and was loading Escalade.

"Here kitten, put this in the room, I don't want anything extra flying around." the tawny blond handed his husband the huge stuffed lion that normally rode in the back of the vehicle.

"Flying around? I don't like the sound of that!" Adam exclaimed, a bit of panic in his voice. "Sorry kitty, bad choice of words. I just have to have a total view, he kinda blocks the back window a bit." Chris explained to his husband. "Oh, that's better." Adam said as he took the stuffed lion into the hotel room and laid it on their bed.

Chris came back into the room and sat down. "Hunt said give them about fifteen minutes. Randy insists on going, but he is slow getting ready." the lion said as he lit a smoke.

"He should be in bed! Not out in in this heat. I'm surprised John agreed." Adam said, his voice full of concern for his friends.

"Think about it though. Would you want to be alone after something like that? I wouldn't if it had been me. I'd want to be as close as possible to you." Chris said quietly, guessing correctly using almost the exact words Randy had when he told John he wanted to go along.

"True, I would do the same. It's not like he has a lot to do, so he can sit most of the time. I just wonder what happened to Drew. Something about not knowing where he is exactly worries me. I have a bad feeling." Adam admitted to his husband.

"I'm sure Drew is headed back to Florida, no reason for him to hang around anymore." Chris spoke with a sure tone. "I hope you're right. When we Skype, I'm telling Vince about him." Adam said with a sigh.

No one was aware that Drew was still very much in Grand Island. He was currently taking advantage and was in the midst of preparing part one of his plan. He pulled it off without being caught. Now he just had to be extremely patient, luckily he was a VERY patient man.

There was a quick knock on the Jericho's door. "That's Hunt. They are ready, lets go." Chris said as he got up and went to the door.

"Wait." Adam went to his lion and wrapped his arms around his husband tightly. "Be careful lion, when you set the probe later. I'm not ready to lose you." Adam said in a soft, tear filled voice.

Chris held his blond, "I will be little sweetheart. I'm not leaving you. I know what I am doing, I promise." the lion kissed his kitten deeply, filling it with assuring promises. They broke the kiss and went to face the day.

They stopped for lunch, opting for a picnic under some shady trees. Randy enjoyed the fresh air and seemed to feel better than he looked. He even smiled and accepted a cold root beer from Chris.

Hunter was looking at the radar on Chris' lap top as they all munched on sandwiches. "Wait...(Chris made a few clicks on the lap top)..use the NSSL site, I still have access." Chris said with a grin. "Wow, look at that, so much better! NEXRAD?" the science teacher asked.

"Yeah, plus this (he clicked a few more times) lighting strikes, humidity, temperature all in detail. I can and do make my forecasts using this site." Chris said in a bit of a bragging tone. Hunter chuckled.

Chris worked a bit of his forecasting magic and determined they needed to go about thirty miles to the southwest to catch the biggest storms, the best part was that it looked like all open ground with good roads.

They finished up their picnic and headed off towards the coming storms.

"Are you sure I can't ride with you? I'm just glad you changed your mind about trying to escape early and leave me behind." Adam said with a huff.

"Adam, please baby. I thought we had this settled. It would be more dangerous to have you or anyone with me. I need to move quickly there will be no time to film. And no, I couldn't just run off on you." Chris explained yet again.

"Alright my lion, I understand. Didn't feel right if I didn't try one more time" Adam said with a warm smile and soft laugh. Chris laced their fingers together. "I know baby, I know. I promise, I'll set the probe and get out. I've been that close before and I'm still here." Chris said quietly as he kissed the back of Adam's large but delicate hand.

A few minutes later, Adam went to work on his lap top to do his navigation duties. He wanted to make damn fucking sure Chris had several ways in and especially out of the storm's path. He gave his suggestion to his lion. Chris nodded in agreement "Radio the others please" the lion gently commanded.

"About four more miles, then we'll wait." Adam radioed the others. "Ten-four" Shawn replied. "Ten-four" Randy responded. John was driving for a change.

They got to the place where Chris wanted to watch the storm from. It was a small rise that looked down and across a flat valley. It would offer a great view and place for Adam to film from. It wasn't a huge hill, but just enough.

There was a massive storm approaching from the southwest. The sky was green and purple, a sure sign of large, strong hail and possible rotation.

Chris helped Adam set up his cameras. Being in such a good location they were able to set up all the still shot cameras, digital and film stock. Chris also set up and focused his own video camera in the direction he would be driving to later. They also set up a tripod for Adam's video camera in case he needed it. The blond set his still shot cameras to shoot one frame every thirty seconds. He did a test and they clicked away, and Chris' video camera ran smoothly.

They turned off all the cameras for now, as the storm was still too far away and unorganized to get good shots.

"Chris? Hunter? Could you do that teaching video now, about the helicopter? Maybe Hunter could explain how the copter will fly and babe, you do the explaining about how it's all going to work? Hunter, don't worry about introducing yourself, we'll do that with a crawl card." Adam asked the two scientists.

"I don't mind" Chris said with a grin as he checked his hair in the Escalade's side mirror. "Uh...me?...on camera...um, are you sure?...I don't mind if Chris does it all...really" Hunter spoke with hesitation. He didn't think he was smart enough or had the looks for television.

"Sure, this is your investment too Hunter. Just pretend you are teaching one of your classes." Chris said with a slap to his new friends shoulder.

"Chris is right honey. Your students would get a kick out of it too and it would impress the school board. Plus, you just think how jealous it would make Dwayne! You know how he brags about being on the Wake Up Denver show for two minutes." Shawn said as he encouraged his handsome husband.

"That's true, the kids would like it. Shawn I'm surprised at you, wanting to make Rock jealous." Hunter laughed at his preacher husband.

"Dwayne or "Rock" as he calls himself is the other science teacher at Hunter's school. He is jealous because Hunter's students always beat his class at the district science fair. They interviewed him for two minutes once on the morning news program, but to hear him tell it, he was the star of the show." Shawn said with a roll of his eyes.

While the two scientists talked, Adam and Shawn went back to check on John and Randy.

"Ran, you feeling up to this, it's so hot. John could take you back to the hotel." Shawn asked the man who was like a son to him.

Adam came with a towel that he had soaked in the icy water from the cooler, "here, put this around your neck it will keep you cool. Trick I learned from the Amazon." Adam said as he gently started to drape the cloth around Randy.

The fireman flinched away from Adam, "NO DON'T...oh sorry." Randy said, red faced as he realized what he had done. John took the cloth and put it around his husband's neck.

"I'm sorry Randy, I didn't think. It's okay, we're cool." Adam said softly, but angry with what Randy had gone through. Randy smiled at the pretty blond and nodded.

"Ready!" Chris called to his spouse. Shawn stayed with the younger couple as to not make Hunter even more nervous.

They had uncovered the probe partially, piling the tarp at the back of the probe and the helicopter was sitting next to the probe. Adam shouldered his camera and began to film.

"As you know part of what some storm chasers are after is scientific data. What we are trying to do is create a footprint of the tornado. We will record many types of data, wind speed, direction, core temperatures, air pressure, humidity and other things. Hopefully, the tornado will hit the probe enabling us to get this information. " Chris paused to let Hunter do his part.

"This helicopter will take the same types of data readings. The copter will hopefully fly around the storm. If we can find out why some storms create tornadoes and others don't we can hopefully increase the accuracy and amount of warning times, maybe to as much as thirty minutes. It would also make it more sure, so that you know when an warning is issued, it is serious. We want to save lives." Hunter spoke clearly, showing his skills as a teacher. Adam smiled and nodded to the man.

"Hopefully, over the course of time we can get the footprint of several different tornadic thunderstorms, then compare that with data from non tornadic storms. Then as my colleague stated, answer the age old question, why do some storms produce tornadoes, while another storm with the same data doesn't produce one. What is that one thing extra that causes a tornado to form." Chris had picked up where Hunter had left off.

"This is our first flight, and we wanted to share this historical moment with you. We hope it is a success." Hunter ended the lecture and Adam turned off the camera.

"That was great guys. Later I want to get some footage of Shawn and John downloading the information and then later, you can over dub the technical details." Adam said to the two men of science.

"I just hope we have data to download. Looks like our storm has stalled and weakened. DAMN! I know I felt a tornado in that one!" Chris said with an angry tone as he watched the skies.

"Yeah, but look Chris. If that incoming storm blends with this one..." Hunter was scanning both computer and sky. "You're right...oh...wow look at that! Adam! Babe! Film that!" Chris was staring off towards the stormy skies.

The two storms had started to "reach out" to each other. Long beaver tail clouds had formed from each storm like long arms. It looked like the bigger, older storm was reaching out to pull in the younger, smaller storm to give it power and strength. You could see the smaller storm being pulled in closer and closer to the first storm.

The clouds darkened even more till they were nearly ink black. They were boiling like water in an errant tea kettle. Colors began to emerge, green and purple as new pockets of hail formed. Shades of gray and blue swirled around the outer edges of the storm. Dark pinks, red orange and yellow mixed under the storm giving an eerie yellow-green color to the atmosphere.

"I've never seen clouds like that." Hunter spoke, nearly in awe. "Me either." Chris was just as amazed. It made the others nervous to hear scientists talk that way about the clouds.

"Luckily this is all open ground, but if this thing gets a long life, people will be hurt, there IS a town just north west of here." Chris mused out loud.

"Wow, look at that sky!" John said as he and Shawn joined the others. "Sure makes you aware of how insignificant we are in the eyes of nature." Shawn said in a reverently awed tone as the two storms grew closer together.

They watched as Hunter made a quick test flight with the helicopter, just around their heads, it flew perfectly. "I just hope it can fly it that well in a strong storm." Hunter spoke with a bit of doubt.

"Just remember, you don't fly into the storm, stay on the outer edges. You'll do fine Hunter." Chris tried to encourage his fellow storm chaser. Hunter smiled and nodded, watching as Shawn did his job.

The preacher put all new batteries in the remote control and then in the helicopter itself then after another brief test, smiled, "All set. Fresh batteries are in boss." the copper blond teased his spouse.

Randy walked up to the group, he went to the probe and fingered it lightly. "Chris...I...good luck setting it. Don't forget the anchor pack." Randy was trying, he still felt left out, replaced and jealous, but still he tried to be supportive of the team.

"Thanks Randy. I won't forget." Chris said softly as he and Randy looked at the anchor pack.

The probe had four compressed steel spikes that would drive down into the ground and hold the probe in place, hopefully. Randy had invented the system after watching how the huge fire engines leveling legs anchored the trucks down on uneven surfaces to make them sturdier.

His system for the probe drove the anchors down with tiny explosions, triggered by the push of a button. It gave enough force to drive the steel deeply into the ground. It had been a good idea, and he hoped it held under a direct hit from a powerful tornado.

While the others were talking, John wandered down the road a little ways, there was a boulder that made a nice perch just off the road. He found a stick and tapped it against the stone as he looked out over the valley.

"If I had only told Randy sooner about Brock this never would have happened. My baby was hurt because of me!" John sighed with a crack of the stick against the rock.

John's pretty eyes teared up, "I'm so sorry Randy, this is all my fucking fault! I hope that bastard rots in jail. I didn't...I'm...oh Randy, I'm so sorry." John broke down, remembering how near death Randy looked after Brock's assault.

Adam was double checking his cameras, Chris had said rotation would probably start soon. He noticed John sitting on a boulder further down the road, his friend was beating the huge rock with a stick, then was holding his head in his hands. The beautiful blond saw that the others were deep in a discussion. He went down the road to check on his friend, thunder rumbling in the distance.

Adam sat a little bit lower on the rock, making his head just about the same level as John's shoulder. John was still crying a bit. Adam offered him a tissue, he always kept a travel pack in his pocket for his camera lenses.

"Th...thanks" John said as he wiped his eyes then blew his nose, putting the tissue in his pocket. "If you wanna talk fine, if not fine. I'm here for you. I understand about seeing the one you love in pain." Adam said softly as he patted John's shoulder.

"It's my fault. Randy got hurt because of me. See, Brock and I...well we used to go together before I knew Randy. A bunch of stuff happened, we broke up, I met Randy but Brock never really left me alone. Every season I dreaded running into him, but usually he followed the bigger guys like Reed. The because of the that TV show, Brock got chased off. He started following Chris a lot more, well you know what happened from there." John spoke and slapped the stick again.

"I hope you don't blame Chris. I know he and I moved fast, but I do love him so much." Adam looked worriedly at his new best friend. "No Adam. I blame Brock and myself. I should have told Randy when Brock first accosted me a couple of weeks ago." John admitted to the blond.

"John? Why does Shawn look at you funny when you eat extra helpings of food." Adam asked, the question had been on his mind for a while now.

John smiled softly, "he's worried. I have...(John took a deep breath) bulimia. He's afraid I'll go back to eating and purging. Shawn...well...he helped me get better. He's worried this stuff with Randy will trigger it again. So see, I'm a mess." John sighed quietly.

"I'm sorry Johnny. I'm glad you're better now. If you ever feel so bad you feel like binging and purging call me, I'll be here for you anytime. You're my best friend, more like a long lost brother." Adam said honestly.

"Thanks, I'm really okay. I have to take care of Randy. I won't do that to myself again. I just hope Brock rots in jail. So, what's up with that Drew guy?" John was just as worried about Adam.

"Well, I told you about our past, but he seems to have disappeared. I hope he finds happiness, while rotting someplace as well." Adam fairly spit his words.

"ADAM JERICHO!" Chris' voice came down the road, he was standing by the Escalade. He was pointing towards the storm.

Adam and John looked, the storm was nearing and obvious rotation had begun. "We'd better get back. Adam said sliding off the rock, John followed him after giving the rock one final bashing, breaking the stick in several pieces, he felt better. The two men ran back to the others.

"I have to go. You make sure you film it all. (Chris pulled Adam in for a passionate kiss) I love you. Be a good boy for Shawn. I'll see you in a bit." Chris jumped in to the Escalade and took off before Adam could say anything.

"I LOVE YOU!" Adam yelled after his husband, he smiled knowing Chris heard him, as his lion gave him a thumbs up out of the window.

The kitten shouldered his camera, then started Chris' video camera on it's tripod and then started his three still shot cameras.

The pretty blond was now filming as Hunter got the flying helicopter probe ready. It would take Chris a few minutes to get to his location.

"Wow, look at that!" John exclaimed as a finger like cloud began to descend from the massive cloud, it was a fat, wedge tornado the strongest type, debris was already flying into the air.

"It's ready. Can you see Chris?" Hunter asked as he did a final check of the copter. "Yeah, he's stopping, He's in perfect position, he's just waiting to make sure, he's got a bit of time." Randy told the others, he was standing on the hood of their truck looking through a pair of binoculars. The wind was picking up around them, more lightning flashed and thunder cracked.

"Randal Keith Orton! GET DOWN FROM THERE!" John came undone when he saw his injured husband on the truck hood with lightning flashing. Randy huffed, but he did get down, he knew it was stupid and dangerous especially as tall as he was.

The wind was strong enough now that you could no longer hear the clicking sounds of the still shot cameras.

The group took their attention from Chris long enough to watch as Hunter sent the helicopter up on it's first mission.

The machine flew towards the outer edges of the storm while Shawn and John started the computer, recording the data on hard drive, disk and paper as the portable printer started grinding out page after page of scientific data.

Adam knew Chris wanted footage of the copter and he was too far away to catch actually setting the probe, and Chris' own video camera was pointed that way so he concentrated on the flying machine.

The tornado was growing and tearing up the ground faster and faster. Randy was quietly watching Chris or rather trying to watch. The tawny lion was lost in a haze of dust and field debris being blown towards the funnel cloud.

"Wow! Hunt it's working! It's working! Data is pouring in!" Shawn was excited, he didn't understand most of the read outs, but the preacher knew they were important.

"Why isn't he moving? Come on Chris, come on!" Randy was muttering under his breath. It was taking way too long...the tornado was getting too close. The tattooed fireman was extremely nervous.

A few more moments passed and the Escalade still hadn't moved.

"Oh finally!" Randy had seen Chris get into the vehicle and ready to drive away, but there seemed to be a problem.

"Oh my God! Chris drive! DRIVE!" Randy started shouting. Everyone turned to where Chris was in the valley. Adam's heart leapt into his throat.

The black Escalade was trying to pull away, but the tornado had picked up speed and the pressure of the suction of the massive F 5 twister was too great.

Hunter managed to get the helicopter to the ground, but he honestly didn't care. He was watching horrified in Jericho's direction.

"CHRISSY! MY LION!" Adam cried out as he watched with horror as the black vehicle, the place where they consummated their marriage three days ago, was suddenly pulled up into the air.

The Escalade was spun around in the air like a plastic toy. Then just as suddenly as it was picked up, it was slammed back down towards the ground.

The black SUV exploded into a ball of flames as it hit, the tornado roaring forward as if nothing had happened.

"CHRIS!" Adam screamed, then the beautiful blond newlywed widower fell to the ground.

Drew had finally won, Jericho was dead.

**Please Review…..**


	66. Burning Aftermath

**LUST IN THE WIND**

John looked at the ball of flames with his eyes wide and his mouth agape, he couldn't believe what he had just witnessed, he saw out of the corner of his eye Adam falling and he rushed over to him, using his experience he held Adam and tried to get him to wake up.

Shawn came out of his shocked daze and he went over to John to help him with Adam.

"Get a cold towel or something please Shawn" John said Shawn nodded and went off to get the towel, Hunter and Randy were still in their spot, in shock, they couldn't believe they had just witnessed the death of Chris Jericho and Randy felt guilty, he and Chris were never friends but seeing him die wasn't what he had wished on him.

He then looked back at Adam and sighed, he didn't know how the young man was going to cope, they had only been married for three days, then this happened, it was wrong and totally unfair.

John took the towel from Shawn and he patted Adam's face with it, John saw Adam's eyelids moving and knew he was coming around, slowly but surely Adam opened his eyes. John looked at him and Adam's eyes widened.

"Chrissy?" he asked, he looked from John to Shawn, to Hunter and Randy and then finally his eyes came across the ball of flames of the SUV and his husband, he fell to his knees and sobbed loudly. "Why god why?" he cried out.

"Why my lion? He was such a good person!" Adam wailed, Shawn looked at John and John didn't know what to do. "I hate you!" Adam shouted as loud as he could.

"You took my husband from me!" he continued to shout. John moved closer to him and hugged him. Adam clung to John and sobbed into John's chest. John sat there holding onto Adam not even being able to comprehend what he was going through.

He couldn't even imagine losing his husband when they were married only three days, it would be destroying and he understood completely why Adam was sad, angry and heartbroken.

"He's gone…..My lion is gone." Adam muttered over and over, he felt like his soul had been ripped away from his body and all that was left was his shell. He felt like he was nothing.

John looked at Hunter and Randy and nodded, they both nodded back at him and Randy and Hunter walked off to collect the probe it had been hit by the storm and they needed it to collect all the data.

That was the only plus side to all of this, they got the data they needed, Chris didn't die in vain, he died, doing his job, hoping to save people. Shawn walked over to Adam and John and sat with them.

"Chris didn't die in vain Adam, he died helping people. You should be proud of him, this was what he loved to do and what he did will save thousands of people in the long run." Shawn said Adam didn't care about some stupid probe all he cared about was Chris, he would trade a probe in so he could have his lion in his arms again that was all he wanted.

He wanted to be in Chris' arms.

"Let's get you back to the hotel." John said. "You need to be away from here" John said he and Shawn helped Adam up and they got him over to John and Randy's SUV.

They got him in the backseat and Shawn sat with him holding him, John got into the driver's seat and drove off.

Hunter and Randy watched them drive away before going to collect the probe. John drove them back to the hotel, he just knew Adam shouldn't be around the area where Chris was killed, it wouldn't be good for his heart or his psyche.

They got to the hotel and John parked, he got out and helped Shawn get Adam out of the SUV. They took him over to Adam's hotel room.

"Adam where's your key?" John asked, Adam looked at him and started sobbing again, John then knew that Chris had the key. "I'll be back." John said.

He went to the front office and collected the key for Chris and Adam's room.

He went back to Shawn and Adam and opened the door, they walked in and Adam crawled onto the bed holding onto his toy lion and crying, John and Shawn sat down, they knew that Adam just needed their support right now, there was nothing more they could do but be there for him.

John moved closer to the bed and rubbed Adam's back, he didn't know what else he could do for him, he felt so useless, like he was just wasting space.

"Do you need anything?" John asked Adam, Adam just laid there ignoring everyone and everything he felt dead inside.

"Adam talk to us son, please" Shawn said. "Please…..Just leave me alone" Adam cried, John sighed.

"No can do Addy, if this was me or Shawn in this situation you would NEVER leave us, so we're not leaving you." John said, "We love you, we're always going to be here for you, always." John said Adam sniffled and just held onto the lion and just cried and cried, John and Shawn sat with him that was the only thing they could do right now is just sit with him and be there in support, be there if he ever needed them.

"Would you like me to say a prayer for him?" Shawn asked, Adam didn't say anything John looked and saw that the blonde was asleep. "He's sleeping." John said, he cried himself to sleep.

"Good, that's a good thing." Shawn said John nodded. "I can't believe this, we're having such a horrible run of things this season, first Chris is arrested, then Brock hurts me and Randy and now this. I don't know how much more we can all withstand Shawnie." John said, Shawn smiled and nodded.

"Yeah I know. It's so insane but we have to keep our faith John, keep our faith that we will make it through this tough time and that we will come out stronger than before" Shawn said John smiled.

He had faith but he knew Adam didn't, he didn't know how Adam was going to come through this, all he knew was that he would be there for him no matter what, Adam was like a brother to him and John knew you never let family down and John promised himself he would be there for Adam no matter what.

**Please Review…..**


	67. Dealing With Death

**LUST IN THE WIND**

Hunter and Randy watched as John and Shawn drove the heartbroken blond to back to the hotel, still in shock that Chris was really gone.

"Do you think Chris felt anything?" Randy asked quietly. "I doubt it Randy. It happened so fast, at least I pray he didn't." Hunter said with a sigh.

"I...wish...Adam changed him...I think...he would have made...a good friend...I was ….well...he was mean to John...but...I feel so...bad for Adam." Randy spoke with sad hesitation.

"He was always good, Adam just knew how to get it out of him. Damn he was so smart, the kids in my class would have liked him. Science lost a great man." Hunter said as he moved things around in the back of the truck to make room for the probe.

"Yeah, he did what he promised. He did get a direct hit on the probe. He did in one day what we've tried to do for nearly two years." Randy sighed. Hunter nodded, the climbed into the truck and drove off to get the probe.

Back at the hotel, John was really worried about his friend, Adam was just laying there, clutching the lion Chris had won for him, staring blankly, the occasional tear running down his cheek.

"I'm a widower before I even told Ma and Vince I was married." Adam said in a monotone voice. John just simply didn't know what to say...

"There its...oh god...we need to call the cops." Randy said as the spotted the probe as well as the remains of the Escalade. It was burned out, but the majority of the frame was still standing, the tires were melted into the road. Neither man wanted to look too closely, for fear of what they would find.

"Cops, well the Sheriff is on the way." Hunter said, slipping his cell phone back into his pocket.

"I can help Hunt." Randy said, going to the bigger blond, who was working the anchors of the probe up with a crowbar. "Remember, she's full of data Ran, be careful." Hunter said, as he gently worked.

The two men got the probe up and onto the back of the truck. "Looks like he got it set with no problem...what was that?" Randy said looking around rapidly.

"What was wha...?" Hunter was cut off by Randy making a hushing gesture. A very faint sound like a mewl could be heard. The two men turned to the sound. "Hurt animal it sounds like." Hunter said, taking a few steps towards the sound.

A different noise could be heard now, it was a moan of pain, followed by a rustling of the grasses. A tawny blond head popped up out of the ditch on the right side of the road.

Randy and Hunter stood there, shocked and motionless as Chris Jericho crawled up out of the ditch. He was bloody and dirty, but at the moment, very much alive.

"Help" Chris whimpered out. "Oh bloody hell!" Hunter exclaimed as he ran to help the storm chaser, Randy on his heels. They helped Chris to his feet, and helped him to the tail gate of the truck. The dark blond looked dazed and confused.

Randy got a bottle of water and towel that Adam had given him earlier. He poured some water on the towel, the gave the bottle to Hunter.

The older blond helped Chris take a few sips of water while Randy started cleaning up Chris' head where the worst wound appeared to be.

After several sips of water Chris started to come around a bit. "Hunter...Randy? Am I alive?" Chris' voice was raspy. "Yeah, you're alive. What the hell happened? We saw you go up in the Escalade!" Hunter asked the younger man.

"That stupid Scots bastard. He was hiding under the fucking tarp. I set the probe, turned to leave and he started after me with a tire iron." Chris had to pause to take a sip of water and Randy wiped the blood away again, he held the cloth to the wound.

"We moved the tarp! How in the fucking hell could we have not seen him?" Hunter exclaimed almost wildly, Randy patted his shoulder to calm him.

"He must have been fucking lucky. Anyway the tornado started to speed up, we had to get out of here. He came at me, a piece of debris hit me in the eye, he took advantage and whacked me. Then he jumped into the SUV to leave. I could only crawl into the ditch. Thank God there is a big drainage pipe under the road, I got in as best I could and held on with prayers as the tornado went directly overhead. I see what happened to Drew. My beautiful Escalade. We consummated our marriage in there." Chris said sadly.

"There was too much damn debris, I thought it was YOU in the SUV. We...we thought...you...were...dead. Poor Adam...he just...broke." Randy said with hesitation to the wounded storm chaser.

"Fuck! I'd better call...no...no...better he sees me in person...that way he can see no one is lying to him and that I'm alright. He's with Shawn and John?" Chris asked, worried about his pretty kitty.

"Yes, and talk about someone who will be happy. My gosh Chris, you survived a direct hit by an F5 tornado! God must really, really like you!" Hunter said with a shaky smile.

"More water please?" I must have inhaled a pound of dirt. I ache all over, but yes, I am VERY thankful to God." Chris said, then broke out in a coughing fit. Randy got another bottle of water from the cooler.

Chris gratefully accepted the water and took several long gulps. "Easy Chris, not too much, too fast, or you'll..." Randy said with a grimace. The lion did indeed throw up, it looked more like mud. The fireman wiped Chris' face.

"Sorry" Chris said sheepishly. The three men laughed, and laughed again. They were still laughing when the Hall County Sheriff's Department pulled up.

Hunter went to greet the officers, while Randy used the first aid kit to patch the deep gash on Chris' head, then cleaned the lesser wounds. He had quite a few and several bad bruises as well, and that was what he could see. There were rips and tears from debris in the tawny blonds clothing, and Randy was sure his legs had to be covered in bruises.

"You need to go to the hospital. That wound really does need stitches, I put some butterfly bandages on it, but they won't hold long." Randy said softly. "After we get back to Adam, I will go I promise." Chris smiled at Randy. They were getting along like brothers.

The Sheriff and his deputy and Hunter were looking at the burned out SUV. The head law enforcement officer spoke into the radio on his shoulder belt, as a Nebraska State Trooper pulled up as well. He joined the others at the SUV.

"I hate saying this, but at least Adam is free from McIntyre. Randy, he was like a demon. I truly thought he was going to kill me, he was beyond insane. He kept ranting about how Adam was his and how Adam would make him higher at work, he was just rambling insanely and I kid you not, I would have sworn his eyes glowed red at one point." Chris spit more mud out of his mouth as he spoke.

"I'm glad you were able to get away from him. Maybe...well...Chris...we...have said some...peace?" Randy was almost shy as he spoke to his one time enemy.

"Yeah. Peace. I really...I'm sorry, honestly. I really do think John is beautiful. I never meant to hurt anyone." Chris spoke honestly. "I'm sorry too. Adam is beautiful too, we are both lucky." Randy smiled at his new friend.

The law enforcers and Hunter came over to the new found friends. The big blond knew something had changed between the two men and he could tell it was a change for the better.

"Mister Jericho, glad you made it through that. I'll call an ambulance for you." The Sheriff said to the tawny blond.

"No! Please, I want to get to my spouse first, he thinks I'm dead. I just want to get to Adam." Chris said earnestly. "I can understand that. Just tell me what happened in your own words. I'll record it, then later you can come to the station and finish things up." The lawman said.

Chris went over the story once again adding that Drew was associated with Brock Lesnar. The tawny blond told how it felt like he was being ripped in half as the tornado passed over him. He stated that if it hadn't been for the drainage pipe he probably _would_be dead, well and of course God kept him safe.

"I'm sorry this happened. You will be glad to know, the tornado only hit one small farm and no people were hurt. A lot of cattle died, but no people. Your statement will be typed up. We'll need to see the video your camera took, just come by tomorrow or the next day and that should clear things up." The Sheriff restated with a shake of Chris' hand.

Just then the Hall County Coroner arrived along with a hearse. They stopped at the remains of the once black Escalade. They had the grim task of getting Drew's remains from the vehicle.

There were only a few solid bones that could be gathered from the ashes. It wasn't a pleasant task, but the coroner had dealt things like this before, so he was hardened against it.

Chris scribbled his name on several papers that were thrust in his face, and the deputy took a few pictures of the wounds Drew had caused directly.

"Guess I'm going to have to get a new SUV. Damn, I'm gonna miss that Escalade, all the equipment! Thank goodness the lap tops weren't in there, I would have lost all of mine and Adam's work!" Chris was getting more and more upset.

"All of that is replaceable Chris. You're alive and that's all that matters." Randy reminded his new found friend.

"You're right Randy. How could I be so...you know, as much as I disliked Drew, I never wanted him to die. The Good Lord spared me and I am grateful, very grateful. I just want to get back to Adam." Chris said honestly.

"Mister Jericho, can you identify this for the record?" the Coroner held up a Celtic cross necklace or at least half of a melted necklace. "Yeah. McIntyre was wearing that. I'd seen him wearing it before when we had another altercation." Chris responded sadly.

The State Trooper heard what Chris had said and decided he needed to ask a few more questions, maybe there was foul play involved. "You and Mister McIntyre fought before this? On a separate occasion? Can you explain please?" The Trooper asked seriously. Chris sighed, he expected this but not now. Couldn't they see he was hurt? Wanting to get back to his beloved kitten?

"Yes, a couple of weeks ago..." Chris told the whole story honestly including his relationship with Adam. Hunter added his side of the story, confirming all that Chris had said.

"Sounds like Mister McIntyre didn't know when to give up and let go. I see no evidence of foul play. I would say self defense and you didn't force him into the vehicle." the State Trooper mused.

"No, as a matter of fact, I tried to tell him it was too late to drive away, I told him to get in the ditch, but he was too far gone to be reasonable. Does my insurance company have an office here?" Chris asked the trooper who took Chris' insurance card, that he held out.

"Yup, and if you wait a few minutes I'll fill out the papers. You should get a full payout. I make it an emergency plea so you can get a new car in a day or two. Listen, I shouldn't tell you this, but ask for Kenny at Wood Motors, he'll treat you fairly and tell him Ted sent you." the Trooper said quietly.

"Thanks, my job does depend on me driving. My husband will tell Drew's boss what happened and Vince can let his family know" Chris said with a shake of the Trooper's hand.

"Alright. Um...do you want to see if there is anything salvageable in the SUV? The remains have been removed." Ted asked the tawny blond.

"I guess I'd better. Randy? Come with?" Chris asked his friend as Hunter was talking to the Sheriff and his deputy. Randy smiled and nodded. The two men and the State Trooper approached the burned out SUV, not expecting to really find anything.

Chris opened the glove box. The contents were only partially damaged. He pulled out a few papers and the notebook Adam so carefully kept the fuel records in.

All his maps and his atlas were beyond saving. He thought about the passion red silk sheets he'd put in the storage, but they were destroyed.

"Damn! We consummated our marriage in here. I wanted to keep this car forever because of that." Chris sighed sadly. "I'm sorry Chris. You and Adam can always christen the new car." Randy said with a sly wink. "True, and I'm just glad to be alive to be with him." Chris said with a soft smile.

As they walked back towards Hunter's truck, Chris stumbled a bit. Randy quickly reached out to keep the lion from falling.

"Chris? We really need to get back and get you to the hospital." Randy said as he helped the tawny blond into the passenger seat.

"Hey, are you guys about done? Chris isn't feeling so good. He just wants Adam and the hospital." Randy asked the group of lawmen and Hunter.

"Yes Sir. Let me get a few quick pictures for his insurance." Ted said as he left to take the Polaroid's of the SUV. The State Trooper did his job quickly, he attached them to the emergency insurance claim form, signed the paper and gave it to Jericho.

"Thanks. Can I go now?" I really want to just see my husband and go to the hospital." Chris said again. He really did want to get to Adam and just hold his baby kitten.

"Yes, you can go. Just make sure you go to the Sheriff's Office in a day or two. Take care and good luck." Ted shook hands with Chris one last time.

Hunter and Randy secured the probe and tied it down securely, they would have to buy a new tarp. The three men took off with their precious cargo, both the data loaded probe and most importantly, the world's greatest storm chaser, Chris Jericho.

Shawn was sitting at the table in Adam's hotel room. He was reading his well loved and worn Bible, trying to find something that would somehow bring comfort to the grieving blond.

John was sitting on the bed with Adam, ready in case the pretty blond needed him.

Adam was just lying there, his green eyes staring at nothing. He still clutched the prize that his beloved had won for him on their first date nearly three weeks ago. Tears began rolling down his cheeks again.

"Chrissy, please...come...back...please." Adam hiccuped out, almost to himself. John just didn't know what to say, Shawn could only sigh.

Shawn turned back to his Bible, sometimes God's reasons were hard to understand and this was one of those times. That's where faith had to come from. You had to have faith and not lose focus.

"Why God? Why? Did I do something wrong? Why was my baby take from me? WHY?" Adam's sobs grew with his words.

John looked to Shawn. He could never recall a time with the preacher had nothing to say. No words of comfort to offer. The father like figure looked almost as lost as Adam, and it unnerved him. Shawn always had something say, but not this time.

All that could be heard in the room was an occasional sniff or sob, or the quite turning of a thin page of Shawn's Bible.

Shawn looked up, the curtain was partially open, he wanted to see when Hunter and Randy returned. He smiled when he saw their truck pull into the parking lot.

As the truck parked and the occupants got out, Shawn's jaw nearly hit the ground. THREE men were coming to the door.

Shawn turned to Adam as the knock sounded on the door, "Adam, you need to open the door." the preacher said with a strange look on his face.

Adam surprisingly moved, he was like a robot, but he did get up as John shot Shawn a questioning look. Shawn directed him to look towards the door and he did.

Adam slowly opened the door... " Hi Kitten."

**Please Review…..**


	68. REUNION

**LUST IN THE WIND**

Adam stared at the tawny blond figure at the door, the man looked like his Chris, but no, it couldn't be, Chris was dead wasn't he?

"It's really me kitten, I am alive." Chris said taking Adam in his arms. Adam blinked once, then for the second time that day, fainted, only this time into the arms of his husband, the one he thought to be dead.

Chris quickly carried Adam to the bed with Randy's help as the tawny blond was still a little unsteady on his feet. John and Shawn were in just as much shock, but they at least didn't faint.

"Kitten? Baby?" Chris was rubbing Adam's wrists, while the others just stood around. The pretty blond started to stir, the green eyes finally cracked open.

"Li...Lion? No, No you're dead!" Adam cried out in confusion. "No baby, I'm very much alive. It wasn't me in the SUV, it was Drew. I promised I'd be back, I'm not ready to leave you." Chris said, softly running his fingers across Adam's cheek.

As Adam slowly realized his husband was alive, he fell into Chris' arms and kissed with all that he had. "I can't believe it. Oh thank you God! I'm sorry I got mad at you!" Adam said as he looked towards the heavens.

"Baby, I need to go to the hospital. I'm alright, I just need some stitches, but I'd like to go now." Chris said honestly, he wasn't feeling so great.

Adam nodded, still in a bit of shock. The newlyweds were helped out to the car by the others. The crammed into the Orton's SUV and John drove them to the hospital.

While on the way Chris told the story for the third time. Adam found it hard to believe Drew was the dead one, but he was just glad it wasn't Chris. The blond never once let go of the grip on his husband's hand. The blond journalist fussed over Chris' wounds and would be glad to get to the hospital. Adam and Chris couldn't keep their hands off each other and the other couples just smiled.

They got to the emergency room and Chris was whisked away. Adam whined about going back with Chris, but he had to fill out the papers. Everyone was surprised when Randy went to be with Chris.

While Adam quickly filled out the forms, Hunter explained how Randy and Chris made up and were acting like long lost brothers. Adam handed in the papers and was led back where Chris was and Randy went to the waiting room.

Jericho was lying there as they waited for the doctor, and Adam was gently stroking Chris' hair. "I still can't believe it, I thought you were dead. I felt so lost and broken, so angry at God for taking you from me." Adam said softly to his husband.

"There were moments in that drain pipe when I thought I WAS dead. Kitten, the power of that tornado, the noise, God kept me safe." Chris said with a smile. He pulled Adam down for a deep kiss.

"Um...excuse me?" a male voice interrupted the embracing couple. The lion and his kitten pulled apart, both a little flushed and breathless.

"Sorry Doc, I've been through hell, just needed a little lovin'" Chris said with a wink, as Adam moved to the other side to give the Doctor room.

"Yes, Ted called me, told me about you. You are very lucky to be alive. Let's get you patched up. I'm Dr. Angle by the way." the doctor said as he removed Randy's bandages with the help of his nurse.

They also stripped Chris down to his boxers so they could assess all the lion's wounds. His legs were battered and bruised, but the only really bad wound was the one Drew caused with the tire iron.

"We'll get you cleaned up, then I want to have a look at your lungs. You threw up mud?" the doctor asked his patient.

"Yeah, I drank too much cold water too fast. There for a few seconds during the tornado all I could breathe was dust. I feel alright, just woozy from the loss of blood." Chris said honestly.

"Well, I still want to make sure your lungs are clear. Drowning and choking can occur hours later. That cut is going to need about twenty to twenty five stitches. I'll make them as small as I can to reduce scaring. While I'm doing that, Mary will clean your other wounds. Okay, going to numb you now" the doctor said, as he filled a small syringe.

"Baby, distract me. I can face a tornado, but not a needle!" Chris whimpered. "My brave lion. Guess we have to go car shopping." Adam said trying to distract Chris while the doctor and nurse went to work. "Yeah. I hated seeing the place where we um...you know. I wanted to keep that car forever." Chris said, flushing a bit. "Me too. What do we do? We have to have a car. I have some emergency money in the bank." Adam stated thoughtfully.

Chris explained about the insurance and the tip the State Trooper had given him. "Ted's right, Kenny will do right by you. Mention my name as well." Dr. Angle said with a wink, as he bandaged the area. He had just finished stitching the large wound.

The nurse finished up a minute later. "Doctor, this one worries me a bit. It looks to be deeper than it first appeared." Mary pointed out a gash on Chris' left outer thigh. The doctor looked at the wound.

"Can you take about six or seven more stitches?" The doctor asked as he opened a fresh suture kit. "Just do it without the numbing. I can stand the stitches better than the shot." Chris told the doctor. "If you're sure, let's do it." the doctor admired Chris' tenacity.

"Hold my hand" Chris whimpered as the needle slipped into his skin. "You're so brave my tawny lion. I love you so much." Adam cooed softly in his beloved's ear, while stroking his hair softly. Chris was almost purring under Adam's touch, so thankful to be alive.

"Aright Mister Jericho. I'll give you some prescriptions for antibiotic cream that will also help the bruises. All the stitches will dissolve. They are ready for you in X-ray. You can wait in the waiting room." the doctor spoke first to Chris then to Adam. The couple kissed and Chris was wheeled away.

Adam went to the waiting room and explained what was going on. "They want to make sure his lungs are clear, he inhaled a lot of dirt. Thank you, thank you for bringing him back to me. Just...thank you." Adam hugged Hunter then Randy, he cried a bit as Randy rubbed his back.

Adam then went to Shawn, "I...do...I said some bad things to God...will he forgive me?" Adam asked, true concern in his voice.

"Of course he does, he understands that we are humans. Lashing out in anger. He's heard it all before, and in worse ways and words. He is a loving, patient father. His shoulders are very broad. Just remember, he was holding you the whole time. Take time to ask for forgiveness and thank him." Shawn spoke in a pastoral tone.

"Thanks Shawn, I will." Adam said with a hug to the pastor. Adam was called back to be with Chris when the doctor spoke to him.

Adam thought Chris looked much better despite the battered clothes he had on. There was an IV now going into the tawny blonds arm.

"Gentlemen I have the results. Your lungs are clear, but there is a lot of irritation. I'm giving you one IV that will rehydrate your system and it has some antibiotics just in case. As soon as the drip is finished you are free to leave. Just keep an eye on him. He has a very very slight concussion, so keep him awake for a couple of more hours. If you feel bad or notice any swelling of the head injury get right back here. Any questions?" Doctor Angle explained to the couple.

"Can we have sex?" Chris just blurted out the question as Adam's face color rivaled that of a ripe tomato. With a slight flush of his own, the doctor spoke, "Yes, but take it easy on those thigh stitches and I wouldn't recommend any bondage." the doctor had to be honest, no matter the subject. Chris grinned wickedly, "Thanks doc". Adam just wanted to disappear under the table.

"I'll leave you to it. Congratulations on your marriage. The nurse will come in when the drip is done." The doctor smiled and shook hands with the two men then left.

When the doctor left Adam whacked Chris on the good arm, "I ought to deny you sex! First for asking the doctor and secondly for making me think you were dead!" Adam said seriously, but with laughing eyes. Now that Chris was safe and given a clean bill of health the blond was very happy.

"Awww kitty. I had to know because I'm so fucking your brains out later and I didn't want you saying it wasn't safe!" Chris said with a mischievous tone.

"You are just...nope! No sex for you! We're going back to the hotel and you're having a nice hot bath, then you're getting in the bed...TO REST!" Maybe, just maybe, IF you are a very, very good boy, we'll have sex next week." Adam was very serious, even in his look.

"But...but...but...baby. I just want to celebrate being alive! You're not really being serious are you?" Chris looked at his new husband like a lost, soaking wet, starving puppy.

Adam sighed, being over dramatic, "About the bath yes. The other...no, but I swear husband if you ever embarrass me like that in front of a stranger again..." Adam said with a smile, then bent down and kissed his lover.

"I promise husband. Never evvvvvveeerrrr again!" the lion said as he kissed Adam in return.

After an hour nurse Mary came back into the cubical and gently removed the now empty IV set up. She also had a cloth bag with the hospital logo on it. "When the doctor found out your friend was a paramedic, he had me fix this bag. It has bandages, tape, some cream and other things you might need. Your friend can change your dressings and watch for infection. Just sign out at the desk and you can leave. Just remember, any changes or sickness please come back. You were a lucky man, and congratulations." the nurse said with a smile. She gave Adam the bag and grinned as the two handsome men kissed her cheek in thanks.

When Chris was signed out and paid for with his credit card, they went to the waiting room. Randy was the first one to their side.

"I'll take that Adam. John will now what do with it. Let's get you back to the hotel. While we were waiting, I ran down the block to your local insurance company office. The agent, a Cody Rhodes said everything looked good and to come by tomorrow and get your check." Randy explained as they all walked to the car.

"Thanks Ran. You didn't have to do that." Chris said warmly as Hunter drove them back to the hotel. Randy just smiled.

About a block from the hotel, Chris spotted the Wood Motor Company. "Good, tomorrow we can pick out a new SUV. I hope they have one we like and and can drive away with." Chris said to his kitten.

"Me too. What about the weather stuff" Adam asked curiously. "We will just be without till we get back to Norman for a few days. I have a guy there that does my custom equipment work. I can add some improvements I was going to make to the Escalade. We have the lap tops we can use at least." Chris explained to his curious kitten.

They arrived at the hotel and with a lot of hugs, tears and kisses the couples parted ways for the rest of the night. It was after ten pm and everyone was ready to just order in, bathe and relax. It had been one hell of a day. They all agreed, no matter what the weather, they would stay put for the rest of the week. They needed the break before the second half of the now more northern tornado season.

Just before they separated John gave Adam the bandages and some cream to use after Chris' bath and told him if there was a problem to call.

As soon as the newlyweds got to their room, Adam wrapped himself around his tawny blond lion and simply sobbed, finally allowing himself to breakdown in emotional tears. Chris held Adam tightly, a few tears spilled out of his own blue sapphires, he had been terrified of dying because it would have taken him away from his beloved Adam.

"It's okay now baby. I'm safe and sound. Shush now. How about we both get in that tub, candle light, soft music, bubbles and just relax." Chris suggested as he rubbed Adam's back. Adam sniffed, "Sou...sounds...wo...wonderful." he hiccuped a bit from crying.

The couple worked together to prepare their bath. Chris fixed a hot bubble filled tub while Adam lit the candles they kept for such occasions. The lion adjusted the radio to a light classical station. Adam laid out the bath sheet sized towels and pulled back the covers on their bed for later.

"Come here my beautiful kitty." the lion growled low and seductively. "My handsome lion." Adam purred as he went to Chris.

They gently began to undress each other. Chris t-shirt was beyond repair, but his jeans could be cut off for work shorts, like when he mowed the lawn.

Skin was kissed and caressed as Adam slowly and tenderly removed the bandages. "My poor baby, but still a few cuts and bruises are better than..." Adam sniffed back the fresh tears. Chris just smiled and took Adam's hand and led his naked husband to the hot bath.

Chris hissed as the hot water hit is battered body as he settled into the water. Adam waited for Chris to settle a bit, the slipped into the bubbly tub with his spouse. The lion wrapped his arms around Adam's waist and his legs hugged the blonds hips tight. The kitten laid back against Chris' chest, the sighed in happy contentment.

"I...I...oh hell...I do feel bad about Drew. I mean...I...did...at one time...love him." Adam said with hesitation.

"It's alright sweetheart, I understand that. I did try to get him in the ditch, but he was gone. I think your Drew was gone a long time ago. He almost looked strung out on drugs." Chris said sadly, he did regret the Scotsman's death.

"I do know he smoked pot once in a while. Maybe he did move to harder drugs. I know JoMo did speed. Who knows. Oh well, I just want to worry about you now." Adam said as he ran his hands over Chris' that were around his waist.

Adam moaned softly as the lion sank his teeth into the the kitten's shoulder gently. Then he laved the bite with long, wet licks of his tongue. The kitten turned his head to give Chris all the room he could. The blood also felt the hard length of his husband's growing cock, his own coming to life in response.

"Mmmm my baby tastes so sweet." Chris said in a husky tone as he took several nips across Adam's shoulders, then again his tongue lapped at the reddened skin.

Adam whimpered softly as he pressed against his husband, making Chris' cock harden even more as it nested in the inviting crack of his ass.

Chris slicked up his fingers with some of the bubble bath, then deftly penetrated the pretty, pink puckered flesh. Adam moaned and pressed down on the two fingers prying him open. "More my lion, more." Adam begged as his hips thrust in the warm water.

"Does that feel good kitty? My long fingers prying open your tight little hole? Hum? Does it feel good when I press just...here." Chris growled out as he found and pressed against Adam's prostate.

"Yes, please lion don't tease me, need you in me, please." Adam whimpered as the fingers of the tawny blond kept working their magic.

"You mean don't tease...like this?" Chris cooed as all at the same time, he bit down on Adam's neck, pressed into his prostate and stroked the blonds cock, sending waves of pleasure jetting through the kitten's body. So overwhelming was the feeling, that all he could do was whimper and writhe in the hot water.

"Guess you like it." Chris chuckled. He turned Adam so that he was now facing his husband. With a heated kiss to the kitten's lips Chris sat Adam down on his hard cock.

The kitten mewled at the sudden intrusion, then sighed in contentment as he placed his hands on his lion's strong shoulders and started riding Chris' cock for all he was worth. The lion gave back the kitten everything he took, his "paw" working the blonds cock, his mouth marking Adam's neck, claiming the man as his. They came together thirty minutes later screaming each others names.

The couple rested for a bit, then hair got washed and they drained the tub and rinsed under the shower. They dried each other, then Adam carefully redid the two bandages over Chris' stitched wounds. They then slipped into their bed.

The newlyweds curled up in each others arms and just stared at each other, love and adoration pouring from their eyes.

"I think tomorrow we'd better call our parents and Vince. I at least want to tell them we're married before anything else happens. When I thought...I'd...lost you, (Adam teared up) my first thought was...I have to tell people I'm widowed before I even told them I was married." Adam explained as he wrapped himself even tighter around his lion.

"I'm sorry my darling. I am so sorry you were so sad, thoughts of you were what kept me holding on so tight to that drain pipe. What noise and my god the pressure. I honestly thought I would be ripped in half. God truly saved me." Chris spoke softly as he stroked through Adam's slightly damp hair..

"You're here now, I'm sorry Drew did this to you. (Adam indicated the wound on Chris' head) I'm sorry he died, but glad he's gone. I love you so very, very much." Adam ended his talk with a kiss to his lion's lips.

The kiss became passionate and fervent the need to just feel each other over took them. Chris easily slipped into his already stretched beautiful blond and claimed him as his own.

They made love with heated passion, Chris on top of Adam, then the kitten rode his lion. Chris bent Adam to his will as the blond willingly let him. They came again with more force than ever. They held onto each other as they came down.

Chris got a towel and tenderly cleaned his kitten and himself. Then they settled in and fell asleep, happy, content and more importantly...together.

**Please Review…..**


	69. John Falls Apart

**LUST IN THE WIND**

John sighed as he climbed out of bed, he had been laying in bed just listening to Randy sleeping. He was glad Randy was OK but in his thoughts he was thinking of Brock and what he did to his husband.

John just couldn't get Brock's attack out of his mind, he just couldn't. He also knew in his mind that Randy felt unattractive to John, yes they had kissed and held one another but nothing else, John didn't want to push Randy but he was horny and he wanted to be with his husband but he loved Randy and he would wait as long as possible for him.

John gently climbed out of bed not wanting to wake up Randy and he headed to the bathroom, he turned the water on in the shower and pulled off his pants, he sighed seeing his hard cock. He stepped into the water and bowed his head and he let the water run over him.

He reached down and he grabbed hold of his cock and groaned.

He stroked his cock and moaned. "Fuck yes…God" John moaned, he needed this release badly he really did, he continued stroking himself until he came coating his hand and the shower wall in his cum.

He sighed and washed away his essence, he climbed out of the shower, dried off and he pulled on some sweat pants, a muscle shirt and some trainers and he grabbed his smokes and headed out the door. "Johnny?" he heard, John turned around to see Randy's eyes looking at him.

"Yeah?" John asked. "What are you doing?" Randy asked. "I'm just going out for a run, I won't be long." John said, Randy nodded.

"Can I get a kiss?" Randy asked, John smiled and walked over to him and he kissed him quickly.

"No I want more than that." Randy said John sighed and he leaned in and kissed Randy deeper. Randy moaned into the kiss, John broke the kiss and headed out the door.

He walked down to the sidewalk and he started walking then he started running, he stopped when he came to a park he sat down on the park bench and closed his eyes and lit up a smoke, he hoped everything would be OK soon.

He knew they all had a lot going on soon Brock's trial for one and John wasn't sure if he was going to be able to withstand that. He didn't know if he was going to be able to look at Brock and hear about what he did to his husband.

He sighed as he thought about Brock the more he thought about him the more he got angry he wanted to kill Brock and he wanted to make him suffer the same way he made Randy suffer. John got up and he went back to the room, he changed out of his shirt and put a new one on he wasn't sweaty at all.

Once he was changed he grabbed his phone, wallet and keys and headed out the door and over to the car. "Hey John, where are you off to?" Hunter asked as he came out of his and Shawn's room.

"Oh I am just going to get Randy some food and come back" John said Hunter nodded. "Oh OK then, I'll see you later" Hunter said John nodded and got into the car, he got in and he headed off he went straight to the jail, he wanted to see Brock and ask him a few questions.

He got there and walked inside and went up to the desk. "May I help you?" the officer asked. "I was just wondering if I could see an inmate?" John asked. "Sure name?" he asked.

"Brock Lesnar" John said, the officer typed something into the computer. "He is a high risk inmate, not allowed any visitors." He said John sighed.

"Please I need to speak with him." John said, the officer nodded. "OK then. Go right in." he said, John smiled and walked in. He was seated at a desk and he waited for Brock to come.

John looked up as the door opened and Brock walked in, he was shackled by his hands and feet and he was forced into a chair. He smirked at John he knew John would visit him. "Johnny boy" Brock said John sighed.

"Why did you do it? why would you hurt him?" John asked. Brock shrugged.

"He was always in the way, whenever I tried to get close to you he would be there, so I wanted him out of the way." Brock said as if what he did was nothing. "Why him? why couldn't you just hurt me?" John asked.

"Oh I will John, don't think that this is the end, it's not, I will get you and I will have my way with you." Brock said, John sighed and shook his head, fear gripping him.

"There is one thing though, you need to get a bit fitter, you're getting fat there John, you're going to be really huge soon and no one will find you attractive." Brock said to him.

"You're fat and ugly and you need to drop the pounds and quick otherwise you won't have anyone or anything." Brock said he smiled seeing the tears falling from John's eyes.

John got up and he ran out of there. He just needed to leave. He got in his car and he just drove away, he couldn't do this, he just couldn't.

He drove to the nearest Denny's and ordered some food. He ordered the All-American Slam which was Three scrambled eggs with Cheddar cheese, two bacon strips and two sausage links, plus hash browns and bread, he also ordered the Banana Caramel French Toast Skillet which was Two thick slices of fabulous French toast topped with fresh banana slices and covered in sweet caramel sauce. Served with two eggs and two bacon strips.

He also got the Bacon Avocado Burrito which was Crispy bacon, avocado, two scrambled eggs, our smoky cheese blend, freshly made pico de gallo and chipotle sauce hand-wrapped in a large flour tortilla. Grilled and served with crispy hash browns. He also got a Banana Split and a strawberry milkshake with extra whipped cream.

Once he had everything he started stuffing his face with the food, everything Brock said was eating away at him and he just wanted to eat until he couldn't eat anymore.

He kept eating and eating, not caring about what people thought of him.

He knew they thought he was a pig but this was what John wanted, he polished off everything and he sat there feeling sicker than ever.

He paid for the items and headed out the door. He got into his car and drove back to the hotel.

He got there and parked and went into the room. He saw Randy lying in bed watching TV. "I need a shower" John said before going into the bathroom.

He locked the door and turned the shower on full and went over to the toilet and sat in front of it, he sighed and stuck his fingers down his throat and made himself throw up over and over, he just needed this, to make himself feel better he needed to do this, he knew it was wrong but he didn't care, this was his life and this was what he needed to do to make himself feel better.

**Please Review…..**


	70. Spreading The News

**LUST IN THE WIND**

"They look fine Chris. Any pain or anything feel different?" John asked the tawny blond. The paramedic had come by before breakfast to look at how Chris' wounds had survived the first night.

"No. I'm a bit stiff and sore, but I expected that. The wounds feel fine, and the dizziness is gone." Chris spoke honestly. "Yeah, often the second and third days are the worst for the body stiffness. That's a lot of bruises, you were lucky." John said as he packed away the unused bandages.

"Thanks John. It's handy to have a private nurse, you're good at that." Chris said as he slipped into a nice button down and dress jeans.

"Thanks. I trained hard to become a paramedic. Are you sure you don't want us to drive you around this morning?" John asked as he put away the medical supplies. He had a red bag that was used just for his supplies that he carried everywhere.

"No, we'll take a cab, no telling how long some of it will take. Hopefully we'll have a new car today." Chris explained.

Adam came out of the bathroom, he'd been taking a shower getting ready for their busy day. They were going to the insurance office, then to buy a new car, then a last stop at the Sheriff's Office. Then they were going to come back to the hotel and call and tell people their happy news.

"How's the patient Dr. Orton?" Adam asked happily. He too was wearing a button down and dress jeans. "He's fine. He's a fast healer, the stitches are good, no sign of infection." John reported to his friend.

"Good. I was worried we had stayed too long in the tub. Got a busy day planned?" Adam smiled as he spoke. "Nope, lazy day. Randy needs the rest. Shawn and Hunter are staying in too, for some "old folks" together time." John said with a laugh.

The friends chatted a bit more, then Chris and Adam found themselves in a cab headed to the insurance office.

"Hi, I'm looking for Mister Cody Rhodes." Chris told the secretary. "Are you Mister Jericho?" she asked nicely, Chris nodded. "This is for you. Cody is sorry he can't meet you, but he had an emergency call." She explained as she handed a check to Jericho.

Chris looked at the check. He was very happy, it was for the full amount plus extra for the lost weather equipment. He knew then the higher premiums he paid were worth it. "Tell him I said thank you very much. You have a good day." Chris smiled as he pocketed the check and went back to Adam in the waiting cab.

"Got it, the full amount plus extra. Wood Motors please." Chris told Adam then the cabbie.

"That's really good. Listen, I want to invest in this too. I'll have to get a car, I used a company car in Florida." Adam spoke to his lion. "We can do that. How about this, you can help with the customizing that we'll have to do later." Chris suggested. "Perfect. I want a truck for me personally." Adam noted as the pulled into the Wood Motor lot.

Chris paid off the cab and took Adam by the hand to the office building. A handsome, older man came up to them, his smile was real, not that usual fake, oily car salesman smile you usually see.

"Hi, I'm Kenny. Are you by chance Mister Jericho?" the man's voice was warm and friendly. "Yes, and this is Adam, my husband. Nice to meet you. You came highly recommended by Ted and Dr. Angle." Chris responded to the salesman.

"Yes, Teddy called me last night and also your other car's remains were brought to our used lot for destruction. You were lucky. I have some Escalade's ready to drive off the lot, or maybe something different, like a Range Rover?" Kenny said in a pondering tone.

"I always wanted a Rover, but the Escalade is the top of my price line." Chris' tone was almost sad. "I can help with money babe, if you want a Range Rover." Adam said quietly.

"Let's look around, I'm sure we'll make you happy. I'm not your average salesman, I care about what you want and what you can afford. I want you happy, not my boss." Kenny spoke honestly.

The threesome spent the next two hours looking at SUV's. Chris test drove quite a few as well.

"I love the Range Rover Defender, lots of room for my customizing plans, but it's a little too pricey." Chris said longingly. His other choice was an Escalade exactly like the one he lost, and he was alright with that.

"Let's go crunch some numbers, see what we can do." Kenny led the couple to his large, comfortable office. They did some work. Chris keeping the check amount close to his chest, even though he did trust Kenny, the man was still a salesman.

"Okay, for three thousand more I can give you the keys to the Rover." Kenny finally announced.

Chris was stunned, "That's all? Three thousand? I can do that. Adam?, honey you get a vote as well and please be honest, which was more comfortable for you? You'll be spending a l lot time in the passenger seat." Chris looked at his husband.

"I loved our Escalade, but the Rover had a touch more leg room, and there is more space in the seat once we add the swing arm for the lap top. I honestly vote for the Rover. IF you let me pay half of the three thousand." Adam said with sincerity.

"Alright then, we'll take the Rover, in both our names. Write the man a check baby." Chris said pulling out his own check book. The lion then handed Kenny the three checks, paying in full for their new navy blue Ranger Rover Defender, fully loaded with extras.

Kenny filled out all the papers, arranged for full insurance coverage and temporary license plates. Both lion and kitten signed and were each given a set of keys.

The couple thanked Kenny, shook hands then drove off in their new office on wheels. Chris was as happy as a pup and his smile reflected it.

"This is so comfy! I can't wait to see all the weather instruments back" Adam said, playing with his automatic seat adjustment buttons. Chris laughed as his kitten played, glad his baby was happy. The lion was proud of his new Ranger Rover, he felt even more elite. It was sure better looking than Timmer's red shoe.

They got to the Sheriff's Office and spent an hour finishing things up. Chris signed his last paper and the couple, after a stop for some lunchtime carry out, went back to the hotel.

The lion and kitten didn't want to bother the other couples in case they were resting, so they waited to show off their new car till later.

The newlyweds changed into comfy t-shirts and sweats, ate their lunch, then set up Adam's lap top, they were ready to Skype about being married.

It was decided to call Vince first, he needed to know about his employee's death. Adam called and was finally connected to his father figure boss.

Vince smiled into his web camera, "Hey kid! I was just wondering about you. What? Adam?" Vince could tell something was up.

"Well, first, Hi Vinnie. I do have some news, good and not good, but first, this is Chris. Vincent McMahon, Chris Jericho, Chris meet Vince" Adam introduced.

Chris and Vince had only ever spoken on the phone, so they were "face to face" for the first time. "Nice to finally meet you." Chris said with his charming smile. "You too, Chris. Adam's been sending some great material." Vince smiled in return.

"Vince, four days ago, Chris and I were married." Adam said tentatively. "What? Adam? Wait...you and Chris? Married? Did debris hit you in the head?" Vince was in shock.

"Yes, married. I love him Vince. I promise, I'll take good care of him. He is life to me." Chris said honestly. "You'd better, that kid is like a son to me. Tell me about it." Vince said as he sat back to listen.

Adam launched into the whole story, Chris chiming in once in a while. They told everything, more details about the arrest, and ending with Drew's demise.

"...so sadly Drew is gone. It was awful, we thought for a while it was Chris who was dead. It was...horrible." Adam said, sniffing back tears. Chris reached up and gently wiped them away.

"I'm sorry you had to go through all of that. I always was leery of Drew, and I'm sorry now I sent him on the Amazon trip. From the way you two look at and talk about each other, I know you are truly in love. Adam, I take it you will move up to Norman?" Vince spoke with a soft smile.

"Drew wasn't your fault Vince. Will you let his folks know? I'll tell Morrison. Yes, but I'm keeping the place in Tampa. Chris says it would be easier for hurricane season. I just need to move a few things. I'll still do work, just no more world travel okay?" Adam asked, brow raised.

"I remember my promise kid, no more world travel. What about your trip to Cancun? I have it booked." Vince asked the blond.

"Tell you what, why don't you go? You need a vacation. Take that cute young thing in editing with you." Adam said with a wink. Vince flushed. "Maybe I will. Listen send me what you took yesterday. It will make an exciting cliffhanger. We want to go to a two night special now. Pre sales are off the charts. You're going to be big Chris. Great work from both of you so far." Vince said honestly.

"That's great, thanks. I just do what I love." Chris replied. "Vinnie, we're gonna end this call now, I gotta tell ma next, then Chris' dad. We'll be here in Grand Island for a while. We have to stay for Lesnar's trial. Then Chris says the northern tornado season starts soon. So we will have some new video to send you soon. I love you. Talk to you soon." Adam said with a warm smile.

"Aright kid. Just use the card as you need too. Good luck with momma Judy, Chris. I love you too, and congratulations. Talk to you soon." Vince ended the call with a click of his computer.

"Is your mom going to hurt me?" Chris asked with a bit of a tremble in his voice. Adam laughed, "No, once she sees how happy I am, she'll be fine." Adam said as he placed the next call to his ma.

Chris made sure his hair and clothes were neat, then he sat next to his spouse as the call connected.

Adam smiled brightly as his pretty ma came on the screen, "Hi ma! I love you!" Adam gushed at her.

"Hi baby. I love you. How are you? Are you eating? You look thin. Are you resting? You look tired. Oh hello, is that Mr. Jericho? Are you being good to my precious baby? Son are you alright? Why do you have that look on your face?" Judy finally stopped talking to breathe.

Adam chuckled, how he loved his ma, "Ma! Breathe! I'm fine. Yes I am eating and sleeping just fine. You always think I am thin and tired when I am on the road. Yes, ma, this is Chris. Chris meet my ma, Judy Copeland, ma, meet Chris Jericho." Adam introduced the two people he loved most in the world to each other.

"Nice to meet you ma'am. I just want you to know, I'm taking good care of Adam. You don't need to worry about him." Chris said in a sure tone.

"Young man, I will always worry about my son, but I appreciate you taking care of him. Adam, you're not getting too close to those tornadoes are you?" Judy's tone was as sharp as a momma bear.

"No ma, Chris knows what he is doing. We have something to tell you. Ma, Chris and I got married four days ago." Adam said tentatively, while he waited for the backlash.

"I see...are you happy baby?" Judy asked in a tone Adam had never heard before, was she mad, hurt or happy?

"I am happier than I have ever been. I love him so much and he loves me. Let me tell you everything..." Adam then went into the entire story. Everything was told. Chris told about his mom, and the rejection by the VORTEX team. The newlyweds hid nothing, ending with yesterday's events and finished with Chris pointing out his head wound.

"My goodness Chris, you take care of yourself. Do I need to come? Are you okay there?" Judy instantly felt like Chris was her child now too.

"No ma, we are fine. We'll spend some time with you when we come to Florida. Chris and I were wondering, would you like us to find you a place in Oklahoma?" Adam asked, he and Chris had spoken about it a few times.

"Baby that means a lot to me, but I am settled here. You know I have my book, bridge and garden clubs. I am happy for you both, but you need to live your own life now Addy. I think moving to Oklahoma will be good for you, but I hope you have a guest room, because I will come visit. Oh my precious baby, all grown up and married!" Judy started in with a mothers happy/sad tears.

"Judy, please don't cry. I promise I'll take good care of Adam, he won't want for anything, and I will build a special room, just for you and you better come visit often!" Chris spoke honestly.

"Yeah ma. I'm glad you have your friends and clubs. How was the trip to Canada? My Uncles alright? Did my flowers look okay on granny's grave?" Adam asked his mom, trying to divert his attention.

Judy launched into a conversation about her recent trip back to Orangeville, their home town that was about an hour north of Toronto.

"...and yes, your grandmother's flowers looked nice. It's your Uncle Randy's turn next." Judy smiled. All the Copeland's took turns buying flowers for their grandparents or in the case of Judy and her brothers, parents graves. Adam had been the last one to provide them.

"Good. I'm glad you had a good time. We'll be chasing up into Manitoba, it will be good to see Canada again." Adam said with a smile.

"I'm anxious to hopefully see my dad. If we get close, he'll drive down to meet us, I hope. We're calling him next." Chris said to his new mother-in-law.

"I hope it works out for you sweetie. When you come to Tampa to move Adam, I'll take you boys out to dinner. Oh Addy baby, you look so happy! Thank you for that Chris." Judy said honestly.

"I am happy ma. I finally know what real love feels like." Adam smiled and kissed Chris softly.

Judy just smiled at her son, "I'm glad son. You remember, be a good husband to Chris. You'll have to learn how to compromise, work together and don't tell him the secret recipe!" Judy said with a laugh.

"What secret recipe?" Chris asked his spouse. "Great Great grandma's Nanaimo bar recipe. You have to be a Copeland by birth, not marriage to know it." Adam said with a bragging tone.

"Ooooo but you will make them for me?" Chris asked sounding like a five year old little boy. "Yes, he will Chris. My Addy is a great cook. I taught him everything and he has his great granny's cook book. Wait till you eat his spaghetti sauce from an Italian friend of granny's, it's the best." Judy answered while Adam blushed.

"Looks like I got a regular little house wife." Chris teased his blond. "You sure did!" Judy added, as both mother and husband teased a now pouting Adam.

"I hate you both!" Adam whined. "No, you don't" the other two both answered at the same time. Causing the three adults to burst out laughing.

They chatted happily for another thirty minutes, by the end Chris knew Judy loved and accepted him, and he was glad.

"Okay boys, I have to get ready soon, bridge game later. I have to wrap my cake. I love you both, and take care of my baby. I'll see you." Judy said, as she blew kisses at them.

"Bye ma, I love you." Adam said trying not to cry. Chris wrapped his body around Adam. "I got him Judy. Love you, bye." Chris said as he clicked away the call, avoiding a long, sad good bye.

"You alright little kitty? I like her! I see now where your beauty and spunk come from! I can't wait to meet her." Chris said as he thumbed away the tears in Adam's eyes.

"I miss her, Chrissy. But she's right, me moving to Oklahoma is good. I need to cut the apron strings, and yes, I'll make you some bars." Adam sniffed, then smiled.

"We all have to leave home baby. Now shall we call my dad or do you want to talk to JoMo first?" Chris asked his kitten.

"JoMo. I want to get it over with if you don't mind." Adam said, dreading the call. Chris nodded. He got them each a root beer and a pack of cigarettes while Adam made the connection, he wasn't even sure if the young man would talk to him.

Adam was about to give up when John Morrison's image popped up on the screen. "Adam. Drew's not here. I'm busy." the pretty man was cool and Adam knew he was going to cut the call.

"Wait, please John. I have very important news for you. Please." Adam plead with the model. "What? You and Drew back together?" JoMo spat a little bitterly. He hadn't heard from Drew in a few days so he figured the Scotsman had won Adam back.

"No, JoMo. I'm happily married now, have been for four days, to Chris Jericho." Adam paused to take a drag from his smoke. "Well, congratulations. Guess I win Drew." The ravenette said.

"Mr. Morrison, please. Adam is trying to tell you something rather important." Chris had enough of the snotty young man.

"Drew is dead John. He was killed yesterday, by a tornado. He got too close and couldn't escape. I'm truly sorry. John, I know you cared about him." Adam finally got the news out.

JoMo just stared at the screen, a blank expression on his face. He blinked a few times, trying to comprehend the blond's words. "I...um...okay...do...should I...his body?" What do I do Adam?" JoMo was truly at a loss.

Adam looked at Chris, he couldn't tell the man there was no body. The lion laid his hand on Adam's shoulder, letting Adam know he would handle it.

Once again Chris told the story of what happened to him and Drew, he held nothing back. He figured JoMo had a right to know.

"I...Adam...I'm sorry. I knew he was doing some meth, but I guess it got out of hand. He just wanted you to promote him at work. I feel so awkward about this, but I did love him. I'm sorry Adam. I am truly sorry you walked in on us that night. I tried to tell him to just tell you, but the work thing...oh fuck" the dark haired man burst into tears.

"I'm sorry too John, I really am. I told him to go be with you. I wanted him happy. I found my love and joy and I wanted that for him. I would have promoted him at work, if he had just been honest with me. It hurt me at the time to walk on the two of you, oh now it was all an unnecessary mess." Adam said with a deep sigh.

Morrison sniffed, "Yeah. His folks in Scotland need to know." "Vince is going to call and tell them it was work related to spare them the crap. So go along with it alright?" He's going to pay if they want his...remains...sent." Adam explained to the beautiful, sad younger man.

"Okay. I have to go now Adam, but honestly, thank you for being the better man. Congratulations. I truly wish you and your husband happiness. Thanks, Bye." John clicked off the call before Adam could respond.

"I'm glad that's done. He seemed really sorry. I never really hated him, I blamed Drew." Adam sighed.

"Let's call dad, he'll be cheerful." Chris said as he clicked to connect with Canada.

"Stupid camera!" Ted Irvine's voice came, but all you could see was his hand. He finally got the web cam locked off. Chris was chuckling, it had taken him hours to show his father how to use Skype.

"Hiya baby faced assassin." Chris chuckled. His dad played hockey for the New York Rangers years ago, and that had been his nickname.

"Hey son! You and your computers, what ever happened to the telephone, Who's the pretty boy?" Ted was just as blunt as his son, Adam loved him instantly.

Chris laughed, and being Chris just blurted it out, "My husband, Adam. Your new son-in-law, you old pervert." Chris laughed again. Adam had been warned by Chris that he and his dad had a great relationship, but they could be "different" than most fathers and sons, Chris said they were really more like brothers.

"Wait, say that again!" Ted said with a questioning look. "This is your son-in-law, Adam Isn't he beautiful? You are a very lucky father-in-law." Chris said proudly showing Adam off, while the blond blushed furiously.

"He's very pretty. Adam it's nice to meet you. Are you sure you want to put up with my kid?" Ted asked the blond with a laugh.

"Only for the next fifty or sixty years. After that, I'll have to decide. It's nice to meet you Sir. Just so you know, I do love Chris very, very much." Adam said to the man on the computer.

"I'm glad to know that Adam. Seriously, Chris has needed someone to really love and care for him. He's a great kid, but he's had a hard life at times. I'm sure he told you." Ted spoke warmly and honestly.

"Yes, he has. It was hard for him to tell me, but I'm glad he did. He's very special." Adam replied just as warmly.

"Okay son, what's going on? Why do you look like you were beaten up by an angry hockey fan?" Ted's tone was now full of true concern for his little boy.

For what Chris hoped was the last time, he told the story of the last three weeks. Again he held nothing back. He told about telling Adam about his mom and the rejection by the University, his being arrested, and ended with what happened yesterday with Drew.

"Are you really alright Christopher Keith? I know you always try to be so stoic." Ted was very serious.

"Yes dad, honestly. I'm not going to mess around with Adam in my life. I was a bit woozy at the hospital but, once I had the IV I felt much better. As I said too, John's a paramedic so he'll watch out for infections." Chris explained seriously.

"I'll take care of him Sir. You don't have to worry about that." Adam assured his new father-in-law. "I'm sure you will kid, and either call me Ted or better yet, dad, Sir is an officer in the Marines." Ted said with a laugh, his blue eyes shone like Chris'.

"Dad, we'll be starting the northern season soon. Are you free to come down if we get close?" Chris asked hopefully.

"Yes. Nothing much going on right now. Just my book group and poker games. Ha! Your old man won three grand last week I'll buy you a nice wedding present. Just let me know when and where and I'll drive down. I want to meet my beautiful new son!" Ted said with a huge grin. Adam flushed again as Chris kissed his cheek.

"You know dad, Adam's mom is single...(Adam whacked his lion's arm) hey, I'm just saying." Chris teased his dad and his husband.

"If she produced Adam, she must be a real knock out beauty. Adam, you will get used to us, I'm only teasing. I'm sure your mother is a charming woman." Ted smiled softly.

"She is, but your stupid son isn't too smart. If you married ma, that would make us brothers, and that's gross! Maybe I married the wrong Irvine. You know Ted, I am not against an age difference." Adam said with a teasing but seductive look.

"Maybe we can get Chris off chasing and you and I could get together, you are very pretty." Ted flirted right back, but of course was only teasing.

"Okay father! That's enough! You are a true assclown...(he turned to Adam,) "See kitten I come by it honestly. It's not all my fault" Chris said with a laugh.

"When are you going to do this teaching thing? I've always thought you'd be good at it." Ted said proudly. "The special will air in the spring. Just before the start of the next season. Hunter said that's when he wanted me to come. I'm looking forward to it. I can't teach high school science, I'm too specialized to weather." Chris explained to his dad.

"I see. Well, I'm excited to see this special and I want an autographed copy of the book! I'm anxious to see my new son-in-law's work. Chris, I don't tell you as often as I should, but I'm damn proud of you son. Always have been, but you seemed to have grown up a lot. I love you and I support you, one hundred percent." Ted said, a bit of a tear shining in his eyes.

Chris did let a few drops run down his face, "Thanks dad, it's always good to hear. I just wish mom...I miss her so much sometimes." Chris let out a few more tears and Adam tenderly wiped them away and held Chris' hand.

Ted smiled at his new son-in-law, he had no worries, he could see they loved each other very much and as a parent it was all he could want for his only child.

The elder Irvine smiled, "I know son, I miss her too. I thank God for the extra years you gave her. I'm so glad you realize that now. Pastor Helmsley is a good man." Ted's tone was sad, but positive.

"Yes he is, and Adam has made such a difference. Its like we were made for each other." Chris said giving Adam a soft kiss.

"I can't wait to meet you Adam, hopefully soon. I'd better go son, ballgame starts soon. Let me know when and where and I'll be there. I love you both. Congratulations and my dearest blessings. Take care." Ted said, ending the call with a click.

Adam laughed, "I love him! Don't know why I was so worried about meeting him. Yes...I can tell where your attitude comes from. He's terrific!" the blond said honestly.

"He can be a handful, that's for sure, but if you needed it, he'd give you the shirt off his back. I'm proud to be his son. Now, shall we order a pizza, get naked and eat?" Chris said with a lovers low growl.

"Can we wait for the pizza to be delivered before we get naked?" Adam teased his spouse. "You'd better wait! You are not showing that glorious ass to anyone but me!" Chris said as he answered the sudden knock at the door.

Adam was on the phone ordering pizza when john came to change Chris' bandages, he waved to his friend. John smiled and waved back. Adam got worried, he thought John didn't look very well, but then again he'd been through a lot with Randy.

John made short work of changing the bandages, "looks good, you're already healing. Just have Adam rub your bruises with this. I gotta get back to Randy. See ya later." John said handing Chris the tube of cream.

"Thanks John." Adam and Chris said together, and watched as the paramedic left. "Something isn't right with John. Well he knows where I am if he needs me." Adam said with a worried tone.

"Yes, and he has Shawn too. He'll be alright. We've all been through hell the last few days, and still more to come for them with the trial. Best thing has been our wedding." Chris said as pulled a couple of root beers out of the cooler, ready for supper.

The pizza arrived and Chris paid, Adam was in the bathroom. He had a surprise for his lion. "Is he gone?" Adam asked through the door. "Yes" Chris answered in a curious tone.

Adam had taken Chris' suggestion to heart. He pranced out of the bathroom stark naked. "Ready to eat?" Adam asked with a thrust of his hip. The lion laughed and stripped down, his lower body still bruised with small cuts. Adam didn't care, he was just happy his husband was alive.

They sat on the bed and fed each other bits from their pizza slices. They kissed often and by the time they had finished they were hot and bothered.

They made rough but passion filled love, enjoying the feeling of just being together. Then for their second round they were so tender and loving with each other. Adam was so touched by Chris' tenderness, he actually wept as he came. The lion gently wiped away his husband's tears.

Chris wrapped Adam tightly in his arms and as he stroked through Adam's hair and sang softly to his kitten. The beautiful blond fell into a deep restful sleep. The handsome, tawny blond soon followed.

They all needed as much sleep as they could get. The trial was soon, and it would be hard and rough. Especially for the Orton's.

Would they ever be just carefree storm chasers again?

**Please Review…..**


	71. Court

**LUST IN THE WIND**

John sighed as he looked at himself in the mirror. It was a week later and today was the day of the trial. John was looking frail and pale.

He had bags under his eyes and he wasn't looking too good, he was a little thinner and he was so tired and worn out. Everything was piling up on him, and today was going to be hell. Today he would have to sit there and watch as Randy told everyone what Brock did to him and John didn't know if he could do it.

He loved Randy and he was going to be there with him. He brushed his teeth after throwing up again and he walked out of the bathroom, Randy was sitting on the bed in his suit. John walked over to his clothes and pulled them on. He was wearing his black two button suit. He wanted to look nice. He looked at Randy who had his head in his hands.

John sat beside him and he placed his hand on Randy's back, Randy looked at him and smiled lightly.

"You feeling OK?" John asked, Randy sighed and shrugged. "I guess so, I just don't want to see him John. I really don't." Randy said John nodded. "I know baby, neither do I but I am with you in support, maybe you should talk to Jerry about not having to see him or something?" John asked Jerry was the lawyer on the prosecution.

"Yeah maybe. Are we ready to go? I just want to get this day over and done with" Randy said, he was so nervous about today it was all he could think about. He just wanted this to be over with so they could get back to normal life.

"Yeah let's go get some breakfast" John said Randy nodded. They headed out the door and into their car, they had told Hunter, Shawn, Chris and Adam where they would meet them so they could have breakfast together.

They got in the car and John drove them to the café. They got there, got out and walked inside. Hunter, Shawn, Adam and Chris were there already so they went and joined them at the table. They were all dressed nicely in their suits. They all looked over their menus and ordered.

Hunter got the Country Fried Steak and Eggs, Shawn got the Smoked Bacon & Ham Omelette, Adam got the Ham & Cheese Omelette, Chris got the Country Sausage Biscuit Platter, Randy got the Country Cookin' Benedict and John got the Ooh-la-la French Toast.

Once the food came John smothered his food in caramel syrup and he started eating. Shawn looked at John frowning, he had a feeling something was up with him, but today wasn't the day to bring it up. Today they were there to support Randy. "You guys don't have to come today" Randy said quietly.

"Nonsense, we're here for you Randy to support and be there for you as you go through this, there is nowhere else we would rather be OK?" Hunter asked, Randy nodded and smiled, he was glad he had the support of everyone, he really was, he didn't think he could do this without them. They finished breakfast and John went and paid for it all.

"I'll just use the restroom then we can go." John told the group. They all nodded. John went into the bathroom and looked at himself in the mirror. He wanted to purge so badly but he couldn't risk having one of his friends or worse his husband finding him. Not on this day.

He washed his face and headed back out to his friends. He smiled at them. "Ready then?" he asked, they all nodded and they headed out to their cars. They got in and headed over to the courthouse.

They got there and went into the court house to meet up with Jerry. They met up with him and sat down. "Everything should run smoothly, you'll be giving your testimony today and Brock will give his tomorrow OK?" he asked, Randy nodded. "Sure, will he be here today in person?" Randy asked. "Yes he will be here, are you OK with that?" Jerry asked, Randy sighed.

"Of course he isn't, this guy abused him." John snapped, Randy looked at John he was shocked by John's outburst. "Look I'm sorry I'll be back in a sec" John said needing some fresh air. He went down to the bathroom and went into a stall and dropped to his knees and stuck his fingers down his throat and made himself throw up, he needed this so badly. What he didn't know was that Adam had followed him and had heard him throwing up.

Adam heard the toilet flush and he left the room. John came back to the courthouse and he sat with Randy holding his hand he just needed to do his thing, but now he could be there for Randy one hundred percent.

"OK let's get started" Jerry said, court was brought into session and both sides made their opening arguments and questioned some of the hotel staff and police officers, it was going fine and John was being strong for Randy. "Your honour I call to the stand Mr. Randal Orton." Jerry said, Randy sighed and John nodded at him and he went up to the stand and was sworn in.

"Mr. Orton, would you please tell the court how you know Mr. Lesnar?" Jerry asked. "He is my husbands ex." Randy answered. "OK and can you tell me about what Mr. Lesnar had been doing up until the attack on you?" Jerry asked.

"He had been approaching my husband and threatening to hurt him and to take him away from me. I also threatened him, I told him to keep away from John." Randy said Jerry nodded. "OK then. Can you tell us what happened the day in question?" Jerry asked, Randy sighed and looked at John, he was trying to keep his mind off of Brock.

"Uh my husband was out with some friends and I decided to go for a swim, when I got back to my room I felt something slam into the back of my neck then everything went black. When I woke up, Brock was there and he had tied me up to the bed." Randy said Jerry nodded.

"He started talking about how John was his and would always be his and all this perverted stuff about my sex life with John." Randy said Jerry nodded. John couldn't believe Brock, he wanted to kick his ass.

"When I wouldn't tell him anything he got angry. He started the abuse, he put nipple clamps on me, he cut me and he hurt me" Randy said his eyes staying on John.

"I know this is hard Randy but please tell the court what Mr. Lesnar did to you." Jerry said, Randy sighed and closed his eyes before opening them. "He used a stainless steel dildo on me and ripped me apart from the inside out." Randy said that was all John could take hearing everything made him feel light headed as soon as Randy said what Brock had done to him, he blacked out and fell to the floor with a loud thump. Randy jumped up.

"I call for a recess until tomorrow." The judge said Randy jumped up and went over to John. He was now awake but breathing heavily. "Let's get you home baby" Randy said John looked at him and nodded. he felt so stupid for fainting, he felt like a complete idiot.

"It's OK baby, let's get you back to the hotel to bed" Randy said nothing else mattered right now but John, he knew hearing what Brock did would be killing John and he hated it, but right now he just wanted to be with John alone and not matter about anything else.

**Please Review…..**


	72. Day 2 Of Court

**LUST IN THE WIND**

**THE NEXT DAY**

Randy came out of the bathroom dressed in his suit. Today would be the day of Brock's testimony, he leaned against the doorframe and sighed watching John sleep, he knew the stress was killing his husband and he blamed himself. If he hadn't been so selfish and gone with the group storm chasing then John wouldn't be going through this right now and Brock would be out of their lives. He sighed and walked over to the bed and sat down beside him, he caressed John's face and John twitched and woke up. "Hey Doll, you need to wake up now" Randy said John nodded and rubbed the sleep out of his eyes. "I'll shower" John said, he got up and went to the bathroom, Randy watched him and he hoped his husband would be OK, he hated this.

John showered and did his morning routine and headed out to the bathroom, he dressed in his suit and he made sure he looked presentable. "Ready?" Randy asked him John nodded. "Yeah let's go." John said Randy took John's hand and they headed out the door and over to the car. They got in and headed to MacDonald's for breakfast. They got there and sat down with Hunter, Shawn, Chris and Adam. They looked over the menu and they ordered. Hunter got the Big Breakfast, Shawn got the Sausage and Egg McMuffin, Chris got the Bacon, Egg and Cheese Bagel, Adam got the Hotcakes, Randy got the Sausage Burrito and John got the Cinnamon Melts and a Yogurt Parfait. Adam watched as John ate his food after hearing him in the bathroom the other day it worried him a lot. He didn't know if John's throwing up was his Bulimia or if it was his nerves.

"You don't have to come today baby." Randy said to John. John sighed. "I want to, I need to face him one last time. I will be fine I promise" John said Randy nodded and smiled. They chatted and ate their breakfast before heading out the door, they got into their cars and headed to the courthouse. They got there and met up with Jerry and he went over everything. Today was going to be so hard on John and Randy having to hear Brock talk about what he went through. This was going to kill them. They talked to Jerry about everything and sat down Randy took John's hand as Brock was called up onto the stand.

"Mr. Lesnar, can you please tell the court what your relationship with John Orton is or was?" Lawler asked. "He was my boyfriend until that douche came along" Brock said. "Mr. Lesnar, mind your tone." The judge said, Brock sighed, his sole focus was on John and John alone. "He was my boyfriend" Brock said. "And what was your relationship like?" Lawler asked. "It was OK I guess, loving but we had our arguments just like every couple I guess" Brock said, "How did things end?" Lawler asked. "He left me, I missed him so I came for him." Brock said, Lawler nodded. "And did you ever think to leave John Orton alone to live happily?" Lawler asked, Brock shook his head. "No, I didn't. I knew John would come back to me I just had to chase him." Brock said. "OK then, so tell us why you chose to attack John's husband instead?" Lawler asked.

"Because he was always getting in my way, he was in the way of me and John being together so I thought I would teach him a lesson, I hurt him because I thought if he was damaged John would come running to me, like the whore he is." Brock said John shook his head. "I can't listen to this, I'll be outside." John said Randy nodded and John left the court room needing to be out in the fresh air and away from Brock Lesnar. Adam looked at Randy. "Is John OK?" he asked. Randy shrugged, "He's just stressed because of this court case, he'll be fine" he said, Adam nodded, Shawn looked at Adam and knew that Adam knew something that no one else knew and it worried him. Brock finished his testimony and court was on break until the verdict reading tomorrow.

They all got up and went outside, John was outside sitting on the bench waiting for them, Randy went over to him. "Let's go home." he said John nodded and smiled. Shawn looked at Adam and pulled him off to the side. "What's with the looks Adam, is something wrong with John?" Shawn asked, Adam sighed. "Yesterday in the bathroom John was throwing up. I heard him," Adam said Shawn closed his eyes tight and sighed. "OK let's deal with this. I will NOT let this continue." Shawn said Adam nodded. "I'm here if you need me" he said, Shawn smiled, he would need Adam to talk sense into John as well.

**LATER**

John came out of the shower dressed in some sweats and a shirt. He stopped dead in his tracks seeing his husband, Chris, Adam, Hunter and Shawn. He wondered what the hell was going on. "What's going on?" he asked. "What's going on with you?" Shawn asked him John frowned. "I don't know what you're talking about" John said, Shawn sighed. "You're sick again" Shawn said John's eyes widened. "No I'm not. I am fine." John said Shawn sighed and looked at Adam. Randy just sat there, he didn't know what to believe. "I heard you yesterday in the bathroom at the courthouse, I heard you throwing up." Adam said John closed his eyes. "Doll? Be honest are you sick again?" Randy asked as he took John's hands in his own, John looked into his husbands eyes and he looked away, Randy sighed, he knew then that John was sick again and it broke his heart.

"Why?" he asked. "It was a coping thing. I couldn't handle seeing you hurt like this because of me, the only reason Brock hurt you was because of me, I felt so guilty." John said, Randy sighed, "This isn't your fault, it wasn't I promise you." Randy said John shook his head. "It's my fault, I am sorry" John said, Randy sighed, he knew there was nothing he could say or do to help him. He knew John needed to do this. He needed to sort through this on his own. "John we had an agreement that if you ever felt like binging and purging again you were supposed to talk to me no matter when or where" Shawn said, he felt so bad that John didn't trust him enough to keep the promise. "I get that you're hurting but this is not helping you OK?" Shawn asked, John sighed. "Remember what the Doctor told you...all that throwing up, the acid, can ruin your throat, and will eventually kill you!" Shawn said he had tears streaming down his face as did John. John felt so guilty and sick, he just couldn't handle this.

Randy sat beside John and held him. "You need help baby please" he said John shook his head. "I can't, I am fine Randy I promise" John said, Randy sighed. "You're not well Doll, you need help and you either take the help or I force you, so what are you choosing?" Randy asked, everyone looked at John wondering what his decision was going to be.

**Please Review…..**


	73. Forcefull Admittance

**LUST IN THE WIND**

**THE NEXT DAY**

John was out for his run, he was angry, last night when everyone left him and Randy alone, they had gotten into a huge argument with shouting and throwing things. John was annoyed with what Hunter, Shawn, Chris, Adam and Randy wanted him to do. Being in a hospital was not what John wanted. If he was in a hospital he would have to be away from Randy and John couldn't do that, he couldn't he couldn't be away from Randy, it would kill him away from his husband. He loved Randy and they had barely spent anytime apart from one another since they met and John didn't think he could handle that. He knew deep down inside of his heart that he was sick, he had been through this before, but he was in total denial and he didn't think he could handle this. John sat down at the park bench and remembered the fight he and Randy had the night before, it was one of the worst they had ever had.

**FLASHBACK**

_Hunter, Shawn, Chris and Adam had just walked out the door leaving John and Randy alone, John wiped his eyes from the tears, he couldn't stop crying. Randy sat there beside him and watched him, he hoped John would choose the right thing and go into treatment willingly, he didn't want to have to force his husband to do anything, that wasn't something he wanted, he loved John and he wasn't into forcing him to do ANYTHING. It wasn't the way their relationship worked. But John was sick and he needed help, help that he, Hunter, Shawn, Chris and Adam couldn't provide, he needed help that only a professional could provide he just hoped John would learn that the easy way and not the hard way. _

_"I can't" he heard, he looked at his husband. "What was that?" he asked. "I can't go into treatment Randy, I won't do it." John said, Randy sighed and pulled his hand away from John, he had a feeling this is what John's decision would be and he wasn't happy at all. "What the fuck is wrong with you John? seriously, you are SICK and you're not willing to get the help you need?" Randy asked, John sighed. "I can't do it Randy, I don't think I need to. I am fine. I think I would know when I was sick, I've been through this before. I feel fine and I look fine." John said Randy looked at John wide eyed, he couldn't believe the words that were coming out of his husbands mouth it was flabbergasting to him. "You look fine?" Randy asked John looked at him and nodded. _

_"You obviously haven't looked in the mirror lately Cena, you look like shit!" Randy shouted, John looked at him with tears in his eyes. "You're pale, thin, you have bags under your eyes, your eyes are droopy, you look exhausted, you're not the man I fell in love with, not at all." Randy said John sighed and shook his head. "I can't believe you just told me that I looked like shit." John said. He was appalled by the way Randy had talking to him. "I am speaking the truth John, what do you want me to say? That you look sexy as fuck, because you don't. You look sick and it's breaking my heart." Randy said John sighed and closed his eyes tight, he didn't want Randy to be hurting but he couldn't go through that again he couldn't. "I'm not goin end of discussion Randy!" John shouted, Randy sighed and grabbed a pillow and threw it at John. "You can sleep on the fucking couch then" Randy snapped before walking over to the bed and getting in. That was the last thing he said to John before falling into a restless slumber. _

_John went over to the couch and sat down, he just sat there staring at the Blank TV screen, he never liked fighting with Randy he didn't he hated it but he couldn't help the way he felt right now, he didn't want to go to the hospital, he didn't. He wanted to stay home with his friends and his husband, he knew in his heart that he could get through this on his own, he had done it before so he didn't understand why they wouldn't let him handle this on his own, he just wanted to be left alone so he could handle this all by himself. _

**END OF FLASHBACK**

John finished his run and headed back to the hotel. He walked back into the room and Randy was dressed in his suit. Today Brock would be sentenced and they were all going to the courthouse to find out what Brock would be serving. "Where have you been?" Randy asked as he did his tie. "Running" John answered simply before walking into the bathroom and slamming the door shut, Randy sighed and grabbed his things and headed out to the car. He was still pissed at John and he hated that they were fighting right now. He walked out to the parking lot and was soon joined by Chris, Adam, Hunter and Shawn. Randy smiled at them. "Where's John?" Shawn asked. "Showering, we're not in a good place this morning." Randy said. "Why?" Adam asked. "After you left last night we got into a fight. He isn't going to go willingly to the hospital. He just won't, so we fought and he ended up sleeping the night on the couch. We've barely said two words to one another" Randy said, they all shook their heads, John's stubbornness was so annoying sometimes, Shawn was so disappointed though he wished John would do the right thing, he really did.

John showered and dressed for the day and walked out to the car, he bypassed everyone and went to the car slamming the door, Randy rolled his eyes, John was just like a kid sometimes and it was annoying. They all got into their cars and headed to the courthouse. They met with Jerry before court was brought into session. "How do the jury find the defendant?" the judge asked. "Your honour we find the defendant Brock Lesnar guilty of all charges" the juror said, the judge nodded. "Mr. Lesnar I am sentencing you to 25 years without parole. This case is adjourned." He said banging his gavel, John, Randy, Shawn, Hunter, Chris and Adam smiled they were happy. They headed out to their cars and headed back to the hotel. They got there and John got changed and climbed into bed, he was tired and wanting to sleep. He felt a peace overcome him, Brock was gone, for good and he was so happy.

**HOURS LATER**

"I don't wanna go out." John stated. Randy sighed. "Baby please, I am sorry about last night, I really am." Randy said John sighed. "I know, I am too. I just feel like staying in." John said. "I know but you need to eat and Hunter and Shawn wanna celebrate the court case being over" Randy said John nodded. "Fine OK then." John said. Randy smiled. He took John by the hand and they headed out. They met up with their friends for some dinner, John really wasn't in the mood to be eating right now, he just wanted to sleep, he felt like he hadn't slept in so long, he was exhausted. They ate and had a good time before they got into their cars and headed off, Randy drove them with Shawn and Hunter, Chris and Adam following they weren't going back to the hotel, he was checking John into the hospital. John frowned as they pulled up. "No" he said. "Yes baby yes." Randy said calmly, John shook his head, he couldn't believe this. He couldn't stop this, he figured if he went without a fuss now, he could escape later. They walked inside and got John checked in. John had a nice private room. "Hi there John, I am Trish Stratus, your doctor" the doctor said John nodded. "Hi" he said. "You can just rest tonight but tomorrow we will get into the hard stuff OK?" she asked John nodded and got sorted on the bed.

"Want me to stay?" Randy asked, John glared at him. "No leave." John snapped Randy sighed and kissed John. "I am doin this because I love you Johnny." Randy said before he left with his friends. He hoped he was doing the right thing he really did, they got back to the hotel and Randy went to be alone, he already missed John so much and he wished he could be with him right now. He laid down on the bed and went to sleep. He was awoken a few hours later by his cell phone ringing. He groaned and answered it. **"Hello?...Johnny baby what's wrong?...I'll be right there"** Randy said ending the call. He jumped up headed out the door and went to the hospital. He got there and rushed into John's room. He went over to him and held him. "What's wrong?" he asked. "I missed you, I wanted you." John said. Randy smiled. "Let's lay down." Randy said they laid on John's bed, Randy holding John close as he cried to himself, the realisation of what was happening was finally hitting him.

"Hush-a-Bye Don't You Cry, Go To Sleep My Little Baby,

When You Wake You Shall Have, All The Pretty Little Ponies, In Your Bed, Mamma Said, Babies Riding Off To Dream Land, One By One, They've Begun, Dance And Prance For Little Baby,

Blacks And Bays, Dapples And Grays, Running In The Night,

When You Wake, You Shall Have, All The Pretty Little Ponies,

Can't You See The Little Ponies, Dance Before Your Eyes,

All The Pretty Little Ponies, Will Be There When Your Arise." Randy sang, he smiled seeing John sleeping, he hoped everything would be OK, he just wanted his husband to be healthy and happy.

**Please Review…..**


	74. Home To Norman

**LUST IN THE WIND**

After making their final goodbyes and with the Orton's blessings, the Jericho's were packed up, checked out and ready to head to Chris' home in Norman, Oklahoma.

It was decided that it really would be better for Chris to have the weather equipment installed in the new Range Rover. Chris had called his friend Sheamus and the red head promised he had everything in stock and could do the work in about four days five at the most.

The lion was glad to have a chance at a long drive to learn the small quirks every car seemed to have. It would be a nearly eight hour drive, not counting stops for fuel and food, home was four hundred fifty one miles away.

Adam made sure the thermos was filled and that Jericho the stuffed lion was safe on the back seat with the cameras. Chris put the snack box and small cooler behind his seat, easy for his kitten to reach.

"Okay, your address is programmed into the GPS, and I have the new atlas ready. New fuel log in the glove box, CDs are handy. I'm ready!" Adam said as he kicked off his shoes and got comfortable in the passenger seat.

"Comfy there sweetheart?" Chris laughed as he got in the driver's seat, ready to head out. He was always amazed at how fast Adam took off his shoes in the car. " Yup. Good thing my feet don't stink huh?" Adam laughed and Chris joined in. He fired up the Range Rover and the newlyweds were off.

Chris way excited for two reasons, he was anxious to upgrade to some new and better weather equipment, and he couldn't wait to claim Adam in his bed, or rather now, their marital bed.

They had great weather for driving and after a stop for breakfast, settled in for the long drive. Miles and miles of scenery passed by. The couple would sometimes chatter away about different things then they would listen to music, just enjoying the trip and each other.

Jericho loved the way the new Range Rover handled, it was quick and extremely responsive. Adam pulled out the thick owner's manual and read it. Every car was a bit different on how the tire jack worked or light bulbs were replaced.

Adam toyed a bit with the radio, as he learned how to preset stations. Chris told him where the twenty four hour weather radio station was and the kitten preset it in channel one.

The newlyweds while anxious to be at home in Norman, didn't just drive as fast as possible. Like other long trips they stopped for Adam to take pictures or to have a bathroom break and walk around a bit.

"Is there a place in Norman to buy film developer?" Adam asked, they were now nearing Oklahoma City and home. "I'm honestly not sure. They don't have it at my camera shop, but it's all video. I do know of a place in OK City. We'll stop now if you want." Chris said, as he sipped the last of the coffee.

"Yes please. Do you mind?" Adam asked his lion. "I'd rather stop now. I'm not sure if Sheamus will have a loaner car for me or not. We'll get you a truck after the season. No point in buying one now and parking it idle for a month and half." Chris said as he took the exit for downtown Oklahoma City.

They easily found the photo supply shop. Adam spent a small fortune of Vince's money, but he had to set up developing for three types of film stock, regular color, black and white and sepia, they all took different chemicals.

He had to buy trays, tongs, drying lines and pins, a tank, a special film squeegee, changing bag, thermometer, stirring paddles, and other small items to complete the kits.

The blond also purchased several new rolls of film, they even had sepia stock so he bought several more rolls. He also picked out a new bag to put his used film canisters in. By the time he finished, he'd put nearly three thousand dollars on the company card, but it was all for company use.

Chris also found something and secretly purchased the item as a gift for his husband. When he got back to the Rover he slipped the small package into his brief case.

"Well, you heard him, Vince said to use the card as I needed and I needed." Adam said with a guilty laugh, as he and Chris loaded the items into the Rover.

"Lets go home! Oh...wait, damn! We'll have to stop at the grocery store. Oh well, that's alright, the Homeland store is close to the house." Chris said as he hopped into the driver's seat.

They were finally in Norman, the lion and his kitten pulled into the grocery store parking lot. They spent an hour loading up on basic staples and fresh things like fruit and vegetables, along with meats and dairy, and of course root beer and cigarettes. They had eight full bags and were quite ready to go home. Adam was just going to make hot dogs later if they got hungry.

Chris pulled into the driveway, he would have to get a new garage door opener as the one he had burned, and he lost the spare years ago. He gave Adam the key and the blond got out and opened the door. Chris carefully pulled into the garage.

The lion unlocked the kitchen door first and turned on the lights, "Come here kitty." Chris called his husband, who was starting to unpack the Rover. He went to his husband, arms full of grocery bags. Chris laughed and took the bags, setting them on the kitchen floor.

The tawny blond swept Adam up off his feet and carried him, bridal style into the house. Adam's nose filled with the scent of his lion. The blond giggled as Chris kept going through his house to the bed room.

Adam yelped as he was tossed onto the bed, he couldn't make out much, as the evening was settling in and only a little day light came in the four windows.

Chris laid on top of his husband and kissed him deeply. "I've been waiting for this, to take you in our bed for the first time." Chris said with a low, seductive growl.

"Babe as much as I want it too, there are eight bags of groceries and film developing equipment to unload and put away. Then I'm all yours, plus I want to see my new house." Adam sad, being the voice of reason. "You're right, damn it, but yeah there is frozen stuff to put away." Chris said as he turned on the bedside lamp.

Adam had not seen Chris' bedroom the last time he was here, he was not surprised though at what he saw, he knew his lion had great taste in color and style.

There were four windows, two southern and two western. The heavy oak king sized bed with it's high headboard stately sat between the two southern windows. A matching bedside table sat under each window with lamps on each one.

A large plasma TV hung on the wall opposite the bed so the lion could lay there and watch TV, under the set was an old antique trunk. An oak dresser was between the western windows, and on the top was a picture of Chris and his mom. Finally on the eastern wall was a tall oak chest of drawers, with a door to the closet on the left.

The walls were covered with all kinds of photos of storms and tornadoes. The room was painted a light smoky gray blue, the curtains and bed spread were the same only a few shades darker. The carpet was a light, sliver gray.

The bedroom, as well as the rest of the house was neat and clean. Chris had the luxury of a housekeeper and she was very good.

"I love the colors my lion, they suit you." Adam complimented his husband's taste. "Thanks kitten, lets get to work." Chris took Adam by the hand and led him back to the kitchen.

Down the hall from the bedroom was a large bathroom, a linen closet was across the hallway and at the end was the guest room that was Chris' office.

They crossed the living room, past the dining room and into the spacious kitchen. The utility room just off the kitchen had a washer and dryer, along with a toilet and sink.

The newlyweds worked hard and Adam soon learned his way around his new kitchen. He liked the way Chris had it organized, but he wanted to make a couple of changes to make it more his as well.

Chris said Adam could use the utility room for his dark room so they stacked all the new equipment there for Adam to sort out later.

They were too tired to eat more than hot dog a piece and they even shared a bottle of root beer. They showered together, then Chris carried a naked blond kitten to the bedroom, the lion also in his naked glory. They could unpack tomorrow, all they wanted now was to christen their marital bed and sleep.

"You are the only one that's been in this bed other than me. My...well now our bed is scared space to me. It's my refuge and I welcome you to share that with me, forever." Chris whispered as he gently laid Adam down on the bed.

They worked down the covers on the bed, and Chris slipped in next to his kitten. The lion pulled Adam under him, it felt so good and so very right to be in this bed together.

"Thank you, I'm honored to share your bed. I love you so very much. Claim me lion, show me what you can do in your own bed." Adam said with a low purr, his fingers laced in his husband's tawny locks.

Chris growled deeply, he had no intentions of claiming Adam gently and the blond could tell by the powerful gleam in the lion's blue eyes.

"Take me lion, claim me. Make this our bed." Adam purred, giving his husband the permission he needed. "MINE" Chris growled deeper than Adam had ever heard, so much so it made him tremble, but yet excited him at the same time.

Chris plowed into his kitten, and Adam cried out in real pain. The lion calmed his baby by stroking the blond's cock and kissing him deeply. Adam soon relaxed and thrust his hips, indicating for Chris to keep going.

The lion did continue, they made rough, violent love, they bit, clawed and marked each other. The blond took everything his husband gave and Adam gave just as much back, and called each other every dirty name they could think of. It was truly like two mating animals.

The sounds of skin sliding and slapping together, growls, purrs and whimpers filled the room. They came together screaming each others names until they were nearly hoarse.

Chris rolled off Adam and they laid side by side, hand in hand panting and recovering. It was their most incredible sexual experience so far and it took a long time for the trembling and panting to stop.

Finally, the lion gently pulled his kitten to him and Adam just clung to him, seeking his husband's gentle comfort.

"That was...intense Chris." Adam whispered softly. "Did I hurt you? I'm so sorry sweetheart." Chris said with true concern in his voice. "Yes, to be honest, but I'm alright. I wouldn't want it that rough all the time." Adam said in a reassuring tone.

"I agree, baby. Sometimes the animal in me comes out." Chris said apologetically. "No, no Chrissy, it's okay. Please, I'm alright." Adam said truthfully. Reassured, Chris held his baby even tighter and they feel asleep deeply entrenched in each others arms.

In the morning Chris took the Rover to Sheamus to have the weather equipment installed, it was the top of the line. Chris had wanted this improvement for a long time, and because of Adam's investment it was possible, another reason Chris loved his blond so much, not for the money, but for the faith Adam had in him in the work that he did.

While Chris was gone Adam went about playing housewife. He did some laundry and made some Niamiao bars for Chris as a surprise. He had also bought the ingredients for his spaghetti sauce and it was now slowly simmering away on the stove, making the house smell like an Italian grandma lived there.

He found the clothesline in the backyard and hung the laundry, including their sheets out to dry. He loved doing things like that, especially in his own home with his own husband.

The beautiful journalist went to the bedroom again and unpacked the rest of their suitcases, already having dealt with the dirty clothes. Chris had told Adam to take half the closet, dresser and chest of drawers and make himself at home. Adam loved seeing their clothes hanging side by side in the closet and nestled together in the drawers.

Adam decided to talk to Chris about the housekeeper. She came two times a week when Chris was on the road to collect mail and check the property, then once a week when he was home. The kitten didn't want to step on her toes, but he wanted to keep their house himself, so he thought maybe have her come twice a month at the same pay and he would take over half the bill. He hoped Chris would agree.

Adam changed in to some short jean cut off shorts, and shirtless went out into the front yard and started working in the flower beds around the mail box and lamp post. The yard was freshly mowed and trimmed by the housekeeper's husband, and his services would stay the same. Chris could mow, but wasn't that fond of it and Adam only knew what a lawn mower looked like, but he did know gardening and he loved it.

When Chris pulled into the driveway he wasn't thrilled. There was his husband half naked bent over in short, shorts pulling weeds, flashing his gorgeous body to the entire neighborhood, and a few people, male and female were noting the pretty blond in Jericho's front yard.

Chris walked over to Adam, the blond stood up and smiled, the frowned as he saw Chris' unexplained angry expression.

"I see he had a loaner. You looked hot behind the wheel." Adam said, hoping to butter Chris up from his seemingly angry mood. The loaner car was a baby blue '68 Mustang, and Chris did look good behind the wheel.

"What the fuck are you doing? Why are you giving the neighbor's a free peep show! You are far to pretty to be out here half naked! You're mine and I don't like them staring at you!" Chris was upset, waving his arms around.

"Half naked? Really now? I have on a pair of shorts, knee high socks and sneakers. I'm more than half covered, I just wanted to work on my tan, besides, nobody would bother to stare at me." Adam said, more annoyed than angry.

"Adam Jericho, you honestly have no clue as to how beautiful and desirable you are do you? Look!" Chris turned his husband's body, there were indeed a few people working in their yards, looking at them.

"They don't know who I am, plus your fit isn't helping. Gosh Chris calm down." Adam knew Chris was protective of him, but this was a bit too much in the blonds opinion.

Chris realized he was being a bit overbearing, "I'm sorry kitty. Forgive me? I just don't want strangers thinking they can have you." Chris said a bit sheepishly.

"I belong only to you my lion. I promise to wear a shirt next time. Did you get everything you wanted for the Rover?" Adam asked as they walked towards the house.

"Yes, a complete weather center on wheels. The only thing we don't have is a radar. I got the camera mounts and swing arm too. I also ordered new magnetic panels to put on the doors, I added your name." Chris said excitedly, he was anxious to see the Rover in a few days.

"My name? Aww that's nice. Is he doing the wheels and back window logos too?" Adam asked as they got to the kitchen door. "Yep, all of that will have my logo on...wow what smells so good?" Chris sniffed as they walked into the house.

Adam laughed, "the spaghetti sauce my ma told you about. I'll make some garlic bread and a salad to go with it later. Which kind of pasta do you like, plain spaghetti? Angel hair? Linguini?" Adam asked as he stirred the sauce.

"Angel hair please. You didn't have to do this on your first day of rest." Chris said as he wrapped his arms around Adam's waist. "I don't mind and I am sick of take out. It's alright on the road, but at home I'll cook." Adam said firmly, kissing his lion on the nose.

"And laundry on the line? I have a dryer you know." Chris was amazed at all Adam had done while he was out. "Naturally dried in the sun smells better. I don't iron though, so I'll find a laundry service for that." Adam laughed and Chris nodded in agreement. "Your mom was right, I did get a great little housewife!" The lion said proudly.

Adam rolled his eyes, "sit, I have something for you." Adam pointed to the sofa in the living room. Chris obeyed and in a few minutes Adam came in with a tray of coffee and Nanaimo bars. He put the tray on the coffee table, then sat next to his husband. Chris was smiling brightly.

Adam watched as Chris took a bite. Nanaimo bars were one of those foods that everyone's mother's were the best. The blond just hoped his bars at least tasted good to Chris.

"Oh my fucking hell! Best I have ever tasted! (Chris looked heavenward) sorry mom." Chris said stuffing a HUGE bite into his mouth. "I'm glad you like them, but it's okay for you to say your mom's are better." The blond smiled softly.

"I promised not to lie to you, these ARE the best. There is something different in them, but I can't quite put my taste buds on it." Chris said, as he took another bite, tasting it carefully like a fine wine.

"You'll never guess, and I won't tell. Granny would haunt us both if I told, seriously." Adam's tone was firm. "I know, I won't ask, but they are delicious!" Chris said with a mouthful of the delicious treat.

They had their snack, then sat back and enjoyed a cigarette, while chatting away. When they finished, Chris stood up and took Adam by the hand and led him to his office.

The room was decorated in different shades, but the color scheme was the same blues and grays. There was a large desk that sat between two windows facing north. On the desk was a computer screen and keyboard, along with a lamp and several books about weather. On the wall in the space over the desk was a huge map of the US on a dry marker board surface. Blue, red and black markers filled the "chalk" tray that ran along the bottom.

Bookshelves lined the western wall. They were filled with Chris' college text books and other various tomes on weather. Chris' walls were covered with what he considered his best pictures.

There was a large, comfy office chair at the desk and another small chair under the window. Various cables went from a box on the desk out through an especially made hole in the wall and went up to the weather equipment on the roof.

"I'm impressed lion, a real weather studio. I want pictures of this included on the video. You sitting there doing a forecast." Adam said thoughtfully, his journalist side showing.

"That's cool with me, but not right now. I really want my own radar, but they are still too expensive for personal use. I rebuilt a lot of this from old stuff the University was getting rid of. I really hope the book and special do well. I want to get all new equipment." Chris said in a faraway dreamy tone.

"Then that's what we'll do. Remember Vince said pre-sales were going well. I'll invest too. Now, I want to develop some of my film, you want to help?" Adam asked his daydreaming spouse. "Yes! I want to learn from a pro." Chris said with a gush and Adam flushed.

First Adam insisted they change into old clothes as the chemicals could splash. With a stir of the simmering spaghetti sauce, they went into the utility room. Adam had already started setting up the equipment and now with Chris' help he finished, as they turned the utility room into a dark room.

Adam showed Chris how to process black and white film stock, he even let Chris do one of the rolls of film. Under his blond's watchful eye it turned out very well. It took them a couple of hours to expose all the stock. Once they had the negatives drying it was safe to open the door and check the pot of sauce.

The sauce was checked and tasted, and the couple left it to simmer on. The newlyweds went out in the back yard and had a smoke. The yard was fairly large. Chris' lot was much longer than it was wide. The far end of the yard was where the garbage cans were, as the truck went down the alley there.

The yard was enclosed with an eight foot high wooden fence, it was nice and private. You entered the backyard from a sliding glass door in the living/dining room or from the garage.

From the sliding glass door was a nice cement slab patio that Chris had covered with blue gray astro turf. He had cast iron lounge chairs and a table with a heavy canvas, blue gray umbrella.

"This will be better" Chris said as he opened up the umbrella, immediately putting them in it's welcoming shade. "Much better, thanks" Adam smiled at his lion.

"Can I make a little water garden over there? Put in some Koi fish?" Adam asked his husband. "Of course baby. This is your home, you can change or do anything you want, well except for messing with the weather equipment." Chris said in a loving tone.

"I've always wanted a yard with a Koi pond. Maybe a wild flower garden or some vegetables." Adam pondered to himself. Chris just smiled happily, glad his blond felt at home.

The next three days passed happily. The newlyweds were like rabbits, having sex in every room in the house, and the back yard.

Adam had developed all his film and on the fourth night he was setting up the dining room table to do some hand coloring on a few of the prints he'd made over the last few days.

The blond was going to start with their wedding pictures, Randy had done an excellent job in taking them. Adam was ready to start work, Chris was in the office working on a forecast or so Adam thought.

Adam yelped when suddenly a hand with a small wrapped package appeared in front of his face.

"Sorry kitty, didn't mean to scare you, I've been waiting to give you this." Chris said with a soft kiss to Adam's cheek. Adam opened the gift and let out a surprised cry of delight. His tawny blond husband had given him a set of professional photo coloring pastels. The little kit came with a fine sandpaper stick and some dry brush brushes, it was all in a pretty wooden box.

"Oh thank you babe! How nice!" Adam smiled and kissed Chris deeply in thanks. Chris smiled and left Adam to work as he returned to his office.

The next morning after showing Adam the new weather equipment in the Rover, they sat down to talk about their next chase.

"The northern season is going to start with a bang. I was afraid we weren't going to see any storms. It's been so quiet since our...last encounter." Chris hated reminding his husband about the death of Drew.

"It's just as well, it gives John the time he needs. Randy said last night that John was doing really well. Hunter wants one more shot at least. We got good data, but of course we need more for comparing. We'll head up to Mankato, Minnesota. Storms will be strongest around there in a couple of days." Chris said as he pointed to the forecast he'd made on the big map on the wall.

"When do we leave?" Adam asked, almost a bit sad. "In the morning, early. It's seven hundred seventy three miles, depending on our stops between twelve and sixteen hours. Call and book us a room, probably with late arrival. I'll start getting things together." Chris told his pretty blond.

"Will do. It will be hard to leave, I love our little house." Adam sighed. "I'm sorry baby, but we still have work to do. It's only a few more weeks, then we'll be back. You know this is what I live for, besides you now. Plus, don't you want to meet my dad?" Chris hadn't been prepared for Adam to feel this way.

"Don't worry Chrissy, I'm always this way about leaving. I love the travel and excitement, I honestly do, but I'm a homebody too. No worries, once we get started packing I'll be okay. I'm looking forward to meeting your dad and hopefully getting more footage and data." Adam said truthfully.

Chris pulled Adam in for a hug and kiss. The couple then got busy gathering up their items, like cameras, film, coolers and their mascot, Jericho the stuffed lion.

Adam neatly packed their suit cases and travel bags. He made sure to pack a special bag filled with items when they felt "playful". Chris added a few things to that bag when Adam wasn't looking.

After supper that night, they froze what food they could, but left a note for the housekeeper to take home the rest of the perishable items. While Adam finished up in the kitchen, Chris went to his office.

The lion sat at his desk, he wanted to fill in his fellow storm chasers on the coming weather. Chris and Hunter talked for a long time and it was decided to see what would be best for John. For them to stay or go chase would be up to the paramedic. Shawn wanted to be there if John needed him. The two scientists talked a bit more. Hunter said he would call them sometime tomorrow and let them know.

Chris and Adam turned in early and for the first time since their wedding, didn't have sex. They were just too tired from all the packing and loading the car, but they were curled up tightly in each others arms.

By four in the morning they were pulling out of the driveway. Adam was sad to leave his new house, but excited to be back on the road. He really did like to travel.

They were off for more adventures, would the others join them or would they be alone?

Hopefully they would be successful and finish out the season alive and happy.

The Range Rover, with it's driver and passenger disappeared down the dark highway, ready to face what ever came their way. Together.

**Please Review…..**


	75. John's Therapy

**LUST IN THE WIND**

**THE NEXT DAY**

John was sitting in his hospital room looking out the window. He was still annoyed with being there but he knew he had to be there he needed the help, he did. The bathroom door opened and Randy walked out and went over to John and sat beside him.

He took John's hand in his own and he looked at him. "You feeling OK?" he asked John nodded and continued looking out the window. There came a knock at the door and an orderly came in with John's breakfast. "Here you go" he said, on the tray was fruit, toast, and oatmeal.

"Your doctor will be in soon to see you." He said and he left. John looked at the tray with all the food and he really didn't feel like eating but he knew Randy would make him eat. Randy looked at John looking at the food and sighed. "You should eat baby" he said John sighed. "I'm not hungry." John said, Randy looked at John and knew this was hurting his husband.

"You need to eat or they will put a central line in and feed you that way." Randy said John sighed and nodded. He got up and sat on the bed with the tray on his lap and he started eating the food, slowly, but at least he was eating.

Randy's phone beeped with a message. "Hunter and Shawn are on their way in to see you." Randy said John nodded and continued eating, he wasn't sure if he was ready to see anyone but Randy but he knew he would have to see them eventually so he figured he would get it out of the way now.

John had been glad when Chris and Adam asked if he minded if they took off for Chris' home in Oklahoma. It would be better for Chris to get their new SUV fixed with the weather equipment anyway, and now was a perfect time.

John finished off some of the food and Randy put the tray to the side. "I'm gonna shower" John said Randy nodded and smiled. John went to the bathroom and showered and changed into some sweat pants, a top and a hoodie. He just wanted to sleep. He walked out of the bathroom and saw his friends.

He hugged them and sat down on the bed.

"How are you feeling?" Shawn asked, John smiled. "I'm fine." John said. He sat down on the bed and they all looked at John, John sighed and looked at them. "Look guys I appreciate the concern but I think you should all leave." John said they frowned at him. "What do you mean?" Shawn asked.

"You should all go on without me, you're not going to be able to help me, only I can do that. I want to stay and finish my treatment and I need to focus on that. You guys should head out to the next spot and I will meet you there when I am done." John said. "John's right you should all go. I'll be here" Randy said John shook his head.

"No Ran, you should go to, I know you want to stay but I need to be focussed on myself right now and I know if you're here I won't be. I need to do this alone." John said. "Are you sure?" Randy asked concerned about leaving John alone. John nodded.

"I'll be fine I am in a hospital, they know what they're doing Ran, I need to concentrate on my therapy and everything. When they give me the all clear I will come to you. I promise" John said. Randy nodded and smiled.

"If you're sure" he said, John smiled. "I am sure. I will be fine here." John said Randy nodded and smiled.

"OK then. I love you." He said, John smiled, he hugged his friends goodbye and Randy stayed behind for a while. "I love you and I want you to call me every morning and every night OK?" John smiled and nodded.

"I will, I promise" John said Randy smiled and hugged John tight then cupped his face and kissed him passionately goodbye. "Love you Doll" he said John smiled. "I love you too Ran." John said Randy smiled once more and left the room.

John laid back on his bed, he was going to Miss Randy so much but this was something he needed to do alone. He had to overcome this alone. The door opened again and Trish walked in.

"Hi John. I was hoping now is a good time to start your therapy?" she asked John smiled and nodded. "Sure" he said, Trish smiled, they headed out the room and into a small therapy room, John sat down on the couch and relaxed.

"OK let's start at the beginning. I understand you've had bulimia since you were a teenager?" she asked, John nodded.

"Yeah it started right after my dad had passed away." John said Trish nodded. "What about your mother?" she asked. "She took off when I was a little boy." John said. Trish nodded.

"So your dad passing away was when you started?" she asked John nodded. "Yeah I guess it was a way for me to cope. At that time I was with someone else, he was abusive to me verbally and would call me names and make fun of the way I looked and he would tell me to lose weight so I started purging and making myself throw up." John said Trish nodded. "How did it stop?" she asked. "I met Randy, my husband. He saw how sick I was and he helped me, he introduced me to the local pastor at our church and he helped me a lot as well. He's always been there for me, the both of them have." John said Trish nodded.

"OK so what happened recently to make you go back to the way you were?" she asked.

"My husband was attacked by my ex, the one who said those horrible things to me, he made me doubt myself. So I started purging again. I went to see him in jail and he told me I needed to lose weight or Randy wouldn't want me again and being the fool I am I believed him so I started purging. No one really noticed until one of my friends heard me throwing up in the bathroom and here I am." John said Trish nodded.

"I think what we need to work on most with you John is finding you another way to cope when things get tough, you seem to automatically purge when you're in distress or something. So I think we should figure out another way to help." Trish said.

"How?" John asked, "Have you thought about a journal? Writing your thoughts down so you're not keeping things bottled up inside?" she asked, John frowned,

"No I never have thought of something like that." John said. She smiled. "Well I think we should start there and I think we should put you on some anti-depressants." She said John nodded, he would do anything he just wanted to feel better that was all he wanted.

"OK then you're making amazing progress why don't you go relax and we will pick this up tomorrow" she said John smiled and nodded and shook her hand and headed back to his room. He laid down on his bed and closed his eyes, speaking about things made him feel better he just hoped the feeling would last.

**A WEEK LATER**

John was packing his things, Trish had given him the all clear to leave the hospital and go be with his friends and his husband. She had given him all the tools he needed, he was on anti-depressants and was feeling much better about things.

He finished packing and he signed out of the hospital and left. He got into a cab and headed to the airport.

He couldn't wait to see Randy, he had missed him so much.

**Please Review…..**


	76. Tornadoes, Ted And A Probe

**LUST IN THE WIND**

The Jericho's and Helmsley's were sitting in the small terminal of the Mankato Regional Airport. Randy Orton was standing at the window, he could see one of the states legendary ten thousand lakes. The one he was looking at was Lake Wita, it was very, very small but peaceful looking.

"Maybe we shouldn't all pounce on John? Why don't the four of us go to the coffee shop let Randy meet John alone?" Shawn suggested to the group.

"I agree. You all go ahead, I'll tell Ran." Chris said, the others nodded in agreement. Chris went to his friend at the window and explained it to him, Randy agreed and thought it was better as well, he wasn't sure how John would react to everyone being there in his face at once.

Chris went off to join the others after giving Randy a hug. They were both still amazed sometimes that they were now friends, happy but amazed.

Randy watched as the small prop plane landed. He'd offered to fly down and bring John back, but his husband had insisted he would be alright alone. Randy knew now that John had no idea how small the plane would be, John hated flying, and that was in a huge jet, he just hoped John had been brave enough to board the "puddle jumper".

As it was just a small airport, Randy was waiting right by the door as John came into the building. The paramedic was pale and trembling. John fell into Randy's arms " Next time, I'll hitch hike!" John said with a shaky laugh. "You're okay now doll. Come on the others are in the coffee shop." Randy said after giving his husband a deep kiss. He took John by one hand and carried his bag in the other.

"Let's not just pounce on him. We want him to know we care, just not overwhelm him." Shawn repeated to the others. They again nodded in agreement.

Randy and John walked into the coffee shop. Despite his own lecture, Shawn dashed up to John and hugged him. Chris, Adam and Hunter chuckled at the coppery blond preacher.

John hugged his friend, then the others. They were all glad to see him, the fireman/paramedic looked good, strong and healthy.

"Okay. First of all thanks for the love and support. Secondly I'm much better, so please, don't fuss over me or treat me any different. Thirdly, lets get back out there and chase some storms!" John said to the group.

"Hunter and I were talking, the storms for tomorrow look more promising up north, than sticking around here. Se we are going to Grand Forks, North Dakota. It's right on the border of Minnesota and the best place to stay than drive tomorrow to place the probe." Chris spoke, showing the group his plan on the atlas, and forecast maps.

"How far is it to Grand Forks?" John asked. "It's around three hundred fifty two miles, should take about six and half hours depending on stops. Good part is it's only about three hours or one hundred fifty miles from Winnipeg, dad is going to met us in Grand Forks as soon as I tell him you are okay with the plan." Chris explained further.

"It will be nice to see Ted again. Grand Forks, isn't that where the University of North Dakota is?" Shawn asked. "Yes it is. Oh and I went a head and booked us four rooms at the Grand Forks Hilton Garden Inn. I just wanted to have rooms reserved in case there was a college event. I hope nobody minds." Adam said to the group of storm chasers. No one objected, they were glad Adam had the foresight to take charge.

"Okay, it's nine am. Let's head out. We should be there between five and six, maybe as late as seven, depending on the stops we make." Hunter said as they walked out of the tiny airport.

Everyone got into their vehicles. Hunter had replaced the trailer for the probe while in Grand Island. The three vehicle armada of storm chasers led by the Jericho's pulled out and headed north. They were all ready to be back to chasing.

"Kitty, call dad and tell him the plan please?" Chris asked his husband. "Sure, I'll be glad to" Adam said with a smile, as he pulled out his cell phone. The blond laughed and joked with his father-in-law for nearly fifty miles. Chris was just happy the two men seemed to adore each other.

"That man loves to talk! He's leaving in a couple of hours. He said he'd make sure our rooms are ready for when we get there." Adam said with a laugh.

Late in the afternoon the Range Rover pulled into a gas station, they waited for the others. Chris growled when the VORTEX armada pulled in for fuel. A couple of people that had once been on Chris' research team waved to him, he nodded but made it clear they were not his friends anymore. A couple of them wished they were with Chris instead of with VORTEX.

The Helmsley's and Orton's arrived and they all refueled, and took a break to walk around a bit. "Another hour and we'll be there, no more stops." Chris said rather sharply, sounding more like the old, unpleasant person he used to be.

"Chris, are you alright?" Shawn asked the tawny blond. He just nodded towards the now leaving VORTEX team. "Let it go Chris. You've already done what they couldn't. Don't forget son, you did get the probe in a direct hit. Hunter has the data for you on disk, I'll unpack it later." Shawn said softly. "You're right...I'm sorry everyone" Chris said to the group and Adam kissed him proudly.

They were soon pulling into the Grand Forks Hilton Garden Inn. Ted Irvine was standing outside the lobby door as he smiled and waved to the storm chasers.

The group parked and Chris ran to his dad and just hugged him. Ted's eyes were moist. "Good to see you son, damn good." Ted said happily. "You too, you baby faced assassin." Chris teased lovingly.

"Where's that beau...wow, you ARE pretty!" Ted smiled as Adam came over. Adam just flushed as he hugged his husband's father. Ted then hugged Shawn and shook hands with Hunter and the Orton's.

"So good to finally meet you in person son" Ted hugged Adam again. "You too Ted" Adam smiled back.  
"I have everyone's rooms sorted out. We are all together. Son, you two are on the end, room 101. I'm on the left in 100, then the Helmsley's on your right in 103, and the Orton's next to them in 105. All king suites!" Ted said as he passed out the key cards.

"Wow, thanks dad. Are you all settled in?" Chris asked his dad. They had all driven to their parking places in front of their rooms and they were all unloading.

"Yes, they have a pantry here! You can get meals or snacks to microwave in your room. Frozen dinners or fresh made in their kitchen! Fancy place!" Ted joked as he took the cooler Adam was balancing with one hand and two suit cases in the other. "Thanks Ted" Adam said as he followed his father-in-law into his and Chris' room.

Adam was floored by the room. There was a huge king sized bed and off to the side was a sunken whirlpool tub in the "bedroom" area. There was a thirty two inch flat screen television, a work area with a large desk and comfy chair. Lamps lit the area well and there all the internet connections, WiFi and electric all handy to the desk. The room also had two easy chairs, a fridge with a freezer and a microwave with a large choice of popcorn. A coffee maker with every major brand choice of coffee and hot teas. The bathroom had a granite double sink vanity and curved shower with rainfall shower heads.

"This sure beats where we usually stay. Great choice kitty!" Chris praised his blond as he came in with their last suitcase. "Thanks lion. I just told them king, smoking, on the ground floor. I think it's WWE's turn to pay." Adam said with a wink.

Ted came back to his son's room. Adam and Chris were unpacking a bit. He sat on the bed to chat with them. Then he noticed something, "Adam? Chris? Is that...is...your mother's...ring?" Ted's expression was full of emotion.

Adam panicked a bit, he thought maybe Ted didn't want him wearing the ring. Chris saw the look in his husband's eyes, he smiled reassuringly. Chris took Adam by the left hand and brought him over to Ted.

"Looks nice on him doesn't it" Chris said with a soft smile. "Yes it does. Its as beautiful as the day I gave it to her. She'd be pleased to know it has a beautiful keeper to match. Wear it with my blessing and best wishes. She loved that ring." Ted replied as he gently held Adam's ringed hand.

"Thank you Ted. I love it and treasure it deeply. I hope Chris and I have as much love as you two did." Adam replied just as softly. "I'm sure you do and will. You're so perfect for Chris. My son has wonderful taste." Ted praised the newlyweds.

An hour later, the three couples plus Ted were in the hotel restaurant The Great American Grill. They all ordered burgers, fries or onion rings, the others all laughed when Ted ordered root beer along with Chris and Adam.

"I see it runs in the family." John joked. "My father made homemade root beer every year. Guess we just got a taste for it." Ted explained.

They all had a fun time. Ted added a lot of humor to the table. Eventually though Chris and Hunter got lost in the forecast map the lion had been working on. Ted, Adam and Shawn along with John carried on while Randy eventually joined the weather conversation.

"Adam it must have been awful. I just...well, thank the Lord that drain pipe was there for Chris to hide in." Ted said, speaking of their last chase.

"When I thought Chris was...part of me died. I would have if John and Shawn hadn't been there for me. I know Chris and I fell in love and married fast, but like we both said, why wait when you know. I love him." Adam said with a teary smile, as he watched his husband. Chris felt the green eyes on him, he winked at his kitten.

"The good thing is, this is all farm land so now towns should be hit, and that also means a lot of roads in and out. Even if they are just farm roads, bad part is that means dirt or gravel." Chris said as he pointed out the "hot" area for tomorrow's storms.

"The best thing will be to have breakfast, then head over to the Hallock, Minnesota area and just do what we know how to do best. Wait. Looks like we could get an F3 or F4" Hunter said pointing to the map.

"Okay people we have a plan." Chris announced to get everyone's attention. They all turned to the scientist as he laid out the plans for the next day's chase.

Ted would ride with his family, then when Chris went to set the probe, Ted and Adam would watch or rather Adam would film. Hunter would do the work with the helicopter again.

They had dessert and talked more, then everyone went to their rooms to get a good nights sleep.

As Adam lay panting in Chris' arms coming down from their latest trip into the sexual heavens, he spoke, "I guess it won't do any good to say I don't want you setting the probe." the blond said with a sigh.

"Please Adam. Don't ask me not to set the probe, you know what it means. I don't mean the fame and glory, I mean gathering data to help people...like my mom." Chris said as he stroked through Adam's blond locks. "I know, I'm sorry. Can I ride this time? I could film through the rear window, not be in your way, and still film." Adam asked his husband.

Chris sighed deeply, Adam made a good point, be he didn't want to risk his husband's life. "I want you to film the helicopter too. How about a deal. Let me go alone this time, the if we have a another chance to set a probe, I'll let you ride IF you stay IN the Rover." Chris finally conceded to Adam's wishes.

"Thank you. I just think it would make exciting footage and I promise to do just as you say." Adam said as he curled more into Chris' arms and fell asleep happily, safe in his lion's embrace. The tawny blond soon slept as well.

The next morning Ted was sitting at the desk in Chris and Adam's room. The tawny blond was in the shower and Adam was making coffee.

"Ted do you have a travel mug?" Adam asked his father-in-law. "Yeah, I'll get it when we leave. Adam, I sure don't mind if you call me Ted, but I won't mind if you call me dad." Ted explained to the blond.

Adam sighed and leaned against the desk, crossing his long legs at the ankles. "I...my...I just...before I was born, my father just up and left ma and me. Said he didn't want to be a father. I know nothing about him, not even his name, so I hope you understand, I just...can't." Adam explained with a sigh.

"I'm sorry and I do understand. Maybe over time I can be the father you never had. I'm here for you Adam. My son is happier than I have ever seen and it's because of you. I'll be thankful to you forever for that. I can tell how much you love him." Ted said warmly.

Adam bent down and kissed his father-in-law's cheek. Chris wiped the tear from his eye, he'd been standing there since Adam explained about his father.

"Should I be jealous, kissing my father while I'm out of the room?" Chris teased the two men he loved most. "Of course, he is pretty, if you don't treat him right, I'll take him." Ted said as he teasingly pulled Adam into his lap, as the blond yelped in surprise.

The three men kept laughing and joking, then when the coffee was finished, Adam filled their mugs and thermos while Chris packed their coolers with fresh ice, root beer and their lunch items.

An hour later found everyone eating a big breakfast at the hotel's complimentary breakfast bar.

"Let's hitch the probe to the Rover here, it will be easier." Hunter suggested and the lion agreed.

Soon their little armada was was heading to Hallock, Minnesota, eighty miles to the northeast.

The area was all farm land. A few tiny towns popped up along the way, usually nothing more than feed and seed store, some kind of mom and pop grocery store and post office. Grain elevators marked each town. It was true heartland America. Adam got a lot of nice pictures along the way.

Suddenly the Rover's dashboard weather center started sending out an alarm. It was the cue for Adam to pull up the radar on the computer. The readings from the equipment on the car told when conditions were ripe for storms.

"Storm watches just went up. Strong to severe storms are expected in the afternoon. Duh, we know!" Adam sighed at the computer. "Hey, what's wrong kitty?" Chris asked in a surprised tone at Adam's sharpness.

"I thought with all this new equipment, the alarm actually meant something big." Adam said with a shrug. "You just wait baby. Wait till you see it all when a storm is around. The lightning rods will extend and all the readings will be relayed into the computer" Chris explained to his blond.

The Rover had it's own laptop now that was connected to the pack of weather detection devices on the roof. Wind speed and direction, lightning detector, barometer and thermometer were all linked together and analysed by the computer, then if certain conditions were met, the laptop would send a signal to the warning "alarm" on the dashboard. When the alarm sounded Adam would check the information. It was the newest and most advanced equipment available for personal use.

Ted was sound asleep in the back seat when the group stopped just southwest of Hallock. Chris gently woke his dad and Adam set up a picnic area just under a few trees. The two other couples joined them with their own blankets and coolers. They had a nice lunch while Chris, Randy and Hunter studied the sky and the radar. Shawn and Ted wandered off for an after lunch stroll. Adam and John chatted while Adam checked his camera equipment.

After a couple of hours of waiting, the alarm went off in the Range Rover. Chris ran over to check the computer. A tornado warning had been issued for Marshall County, just to the south of Kittson County where they were now located.

The storm was large enough to be in both the extreme eastern border of North Dakota in to Western Minnesota, strong winds, damaging hail and tornadoes were expected, and now a warning was issued.

Just as Chris read the information to the others, they all looked down to the southwest horizon, the storm was indeed on its way.

"Okay, looks like we have fifteen to twenty minutes minutes before we go probe. Let's get set up." Chris said taking charge. Nobody argued with his authority, after all in one try he had one hit with the probe and after all he was a Doctor of Meteorology.

Shawn, Hunter and Randy got out the helicopter and made sure it was in working order. John and Adam continued setting up the still shot cameras and Chris' video camera.

Ted and Chris uncovered the probe and Chris flipped all the switches, he then pulled his father away from the group casually.

"What is it son?" Ted knew something was on Chris' mind. "You know what happened the last time I did this. I need to know if it goes wrong again, and something really does..." Chris was cut off from speaking by his father's upturned hand.

"I will son. I will take care of Adam, what ever he needs, he'll have it. You did well in marrying him. Your mother would have loved him. Christopher, I know you know what you are doing, but please be careful, stay alert. I love you son, I'm not ready to lose you yet." Ted said giving Chris a hug and the tawny blond returned it. They wandered back without anyone knowing they had talked.

Adam came up to his husband and hugged him, his arms around the lion's waist. The storm was closer now, Chris would be leaving soon to set the probe.

Chris knew his husband's mind, "I will be careful. I promise. I love you Adam Joseph Jericho." Chris said softly, pulling his kitten in for a deep, love and passion filled kiss. Ted smiled at his children.

"You'd better be mister! I love that Range Rover, I don't want to see it flying around!" Adam said trying to cover his fear with a joke.

"TORNADO!" Hunter cried out as everyone turned to look at the approaching storm. Then they turned to the sound of a vehicle pulling away. Chris had taken advantage of diversion of attention to drive away.

The tornado was still too far away for Chris to set the probe, but he wanted plenty of time to find more than one way out.

The others watched the storm, the tornado was a fat wedge, black from the soil it was sucking up. The clouds were boiling black with green edges. The sun was red, shooting red orange rays through the black clouds giving them a devilish appearance.

Adam was getting great footage of the storm, the he focused on Hunter, he was preparing to send up the helicopter. They were about a quarter mile away from the storm.

The finger like cloud was moving in a straight line, it looked like the path was steady. Randy started telling everyone what Chris was doing as he watched through his binoculars.

"What the hell is he doing?" Randy asked the air. "What?" Shawn had heard Randy's comment. "He's going too far south!" Randy commented sounding a little annoyed, the tornado was going nowhere near where Chris was unloading the probe.

Adam was making sure Chris' camera was zoomed in on the probe setting Then he filmed Hunter as he sent the helicopter toward the outer edges of the storm.

John was watching as the data started coming in from the flying weather probe. Ted was watching his son through a pair of binoculars next to Randy.

"Trust him Randy. I'm sure he knows what he's doing." Ted said trying to convince himself his boy wasn't making a huge mistake.

"Look!" Adam shouted over the wind. They turned to watch where Adam was pointing. Hunter was still focused on the helicopter. "I'll be damned!" the science teacher muttered.

They watched as the tornado sudden shifted directions, it had been moving steadily, then just before it got to the probe, the spinning finger turned and hit the probe dead center.

"It hit! It hit!" Adam shouted and the others cheered! "Chris is safe!" Ted called out, he'd been watching his son closely. The tawny blond had pulled away a safe distance and was now filming the storm with the small spare camera he had.

The tornado blasted on, never realizing it had just provided a set of data to the world of weather science. It tore through the fields with no conscious for the crops it was destroying.

The wind shifted around the group, the air was now cooler as the ran and hail fell from the boiling mass of clouds.

Hunter brought the helicopter in and landed it safely. Shawn and John carefully went to retrieve it, and bring it back to the truck.

They watched as Chris got the probe back on the trailer with a bit of a struggle, but he finally made it and they could see he was now going to follow the tornado further.

Adam watched as his husband got out again and walked closer to the storm, but he also knew that Chris knew what he was doing. The journalist zoomed as much as he could and filmed his lion.

The tornado lasted another ten minutes, then it sped up and roped out, dissipating back up into the sky into nothing. The clouds shifted and changed to a lighter gray and the curtain of rain could easily be seen. The sun had long disappeared, covered by the storm, it once again began to break through, only now the light was warm and normal, having lost the evil looking red glow the storm had produced.

"He's on his way back." Adam announced happily, as he finally lowered his camera. The clicking of the three still shot cameras was still sounding every fifteen seconds. John helped the kitten shut the cameras down and pack them away. The rain had thankfully missed them. Once again Chris had put them in the perfect observation position.

By the time Chris got back, everything was packed up and ready to load into the Range Rover. The lion was absolutely beaming as he pulled up and parked. He opened his car door to cheers and he actually blushed.

"You were great Chris! You did it again! We thought you were nuts there for a minute but then the storm shifted and wow! Direct hit!" Hunter gushed as much as Chris.

"I could feel that it was going to split and shift it's track. I just prayed it was right! It went directly over the probe. I actually thought it was going to take it up. I had some trouble pulling it up out of the ground. Randy the anchors held, but one of the spikes is twisted. It needs to be replaced." Chris told a bit of his adventure.

Adam couldn't take anymore, he was just so glad that Chris was safe, he flew into his lions arms. He didn't care that Chris was splattered with mud and was damp from sweat and rain. The newlywed's embraced and kissed deeply while the others turned and went about their business.

"I'm alright kitty, dirty and tired but alright. We did it baby, we did it! Another direct hit. I really hope certain people see that when the special airs. VORTEX has twenty probes and in three years, never had a hit! And they are regarded as the professionals! HA!" Chris said in his arrogant, "Jericho" tone.

"I'm proud of you my lion! Don't worry, they will see it. Your camera and mine filmed it. Remember though, don't sell that footage to Cole. You can see my stuff up to the probe hit for stock footage." Adam explained to his husband.

"Great, I'll call Cole and send him some stuff later, he's been bugging me. He dad! Don't that's too heavy!" Chris saw his dad loading the heavy cameras and tripods into the back of the Rover.

"I'm proud of you son. Great work!" Ted said with a slap to his son's back as the young couple took over loading the SUV.

Hunter and Randy were on the trailer looking after their creation. They had hooked the laptop to it and were waiting for the data to transfer. They wanted to do it now before anything could go wrong and they lost it.

Chris needed a moment, his adrenaline rush was fading. Adam brought his husband an ice cold root beer and a cigarette, then left his lion alone, he new when Chris needed to decompress and just let him be.

"Let's go out and celebrate. I want to go some place and dance." John said happily. Randy smiled, it had been a long time since john wanted to do something like going out and especially dancing.

"Oh anything to get Chrissy in leather!" Adam said excitedly. The blond was all for a night of fun.

"Hey Shawnnie, will you wear THAT outfit?" Hunter looked at his husband seductively. Shawn just nodded and blushed. The outfit wasn't very preacher like, but he new God didn't mind some good, clean fun.

"Ted? You'll go right? I'll even dance with you." Adam joked and hip bumped his father-in-law.

"I don't know, every time I leave you two alone, I come along and find you flirting with each other." Chris teased, his brow raised. "I can't help it, your dad's sexy." Adam laughed, joined by the others.

Chris was filled in on the plans for the evening, "Oh anything to get my kitten in leather!" Chris said in happy agreement.

They finished packing everything packing everything up and covered the precious probe carefully. They hooked it back up to the Helmsley's truck. Hunter wanted his baby with him unless Chris was going to place it.

The group of elated storm chasers headed back to Grand Forks. Chris radioed the others to go ahead, but he had to stop for fuel. While at the gas pump a few cars from the VORTEX armada also stopped for gas.

Chris growled as he pumped the fuel into the Rover, but his hanger soon turned to laughter as he overheard their conversation.

"That stupid Rasmussen told us the absolute wrong way to go! I can't believe we had such a great opportunity to get a probe out and he missed again!" one young man said to another older man.

"Anyone with that kind of knowledge, could see it was going to left split. You never follow the left split! You always follow the right split. Dumb fucker. But we were told to follow directions and not argue, it's not our fault." the old man said to the younger.

Chris took his card and receipt out of the pump and got back in the car grinning. He gold his dad and husband about the VORTEX conversation. The tawny blond knew he shouldn't feel so smug after all, his tax money like everyone's funded the VORTEX project, but he was glad Rasmussen was a failure. "They should have picked me" Chris said to himself with an arrogant smirk.

The lion shook it off and held Adam's hand as they drove along. He was looking forward to going out. He felt he deserved it.

The storm chasers were a happy lot, ready to go out and celebrate. They had ALL earned it.

It had been a great day. Would there be more to follow or would something else come up?

**Please Review…..**


	77. Night Out

**LUST IN THE WIND**

THAT NIGHT

Everyone was in their rooms dressing for the night ahead of them, Hunter was dressed in his True Religion Men's Billy Super T Bootcut, his White Snake Eyes Solid Poplin Western Shirt, and his Rock & Republic Boots. Shawn came out of the bathroom and Hunter smiled at his husband he looked so fucking hot. He was dressed in his Zipper Flare Leather Pants, his White Singlet and he had on his Black Leather Vest and Black Cowboy Boots. Hunter walked over to him and kissed him hard on the mouth, "My sexy boy hasn't lost his touch." He said Shawn blushed. "Neither have you baby, you look so sexy" Shawn said Hunter smiled. "Come on let's go wait for the others" Hunter said taking Shawn's hand and heading outside for some fresh air and to wait. Ted soon joined them, he was in jeans, a plaid shirt and some boots, he looked really nice.

Inside the Jericho room Chris and Adam were looking at each other up and down, they were both dressed so sexily. Adam was in his Black Leather Pants, his Henninger Leather Shirt and he had on his Black Boots, Chris was dressed in his flared leather trousers, his Leather Biker Style Vest and he had on his Black boots, Chris pulled Adam closer to him and kissed him deeply. "I can't wait to get you out of these later on." He said huskily before taking his hsuband's hand and leading him out of the room over to where Shawn, Hunter and Ted were. "Are we just waiting on the Orton's?" Chris asked, Hunter and Shawn nodded. "Randy takes forever to get ready for anything." Shawn said the others laughed. Randy was known for always looking good.

Inside the Orton room, Randy looked at himself up and down in the mirror and nodded appreciatively, he was dressed in his Affliction Blaked Elevate Denim Jeans, his Affliction Long Sleeved Slit Neck White And Orange Shirt and he had on his Rock & Republic Dress Boots. He looked at the bathroom door as John sauntered out looking stunning, he looked like the old John and Randy was so happy to have him back. John was dressed in his Affliction Cooper Fused Flap Denim Jeans, his Copper Coloured Live Fast Skull Shirt and his Rock & Republic Athletic Shoes. Randy smiled at him and walked over to him and hugged him and kissed his neck. "You look amazing baby" he said John blushed a little. "No where as amazing as you honey." John said Randy smiled, he held out his hand for John and John took it and they left their room and met up with their friends and Ted.

"OK let's hit the club" John said he was so excited to be out and about and enjoying himself. They all deserved it. They got to the club and got some drinks. "Wanna dance Ted?" Adam asked Ted smiled and nodded and they went out to the dance floor and owned it, Chris laughed at his dad, it was so nice to see him and he was so glad that his husband got along so well with him. "Come on you, let's boogy" Hunter said dragging Shawn out onto the dance floor, Shawn smiled and they headed out and started dancing with one anoter, you would never think Shawn was a pastor by the way he danced. "Wanna dance doll?" Randy asked his husband John nodded and they went to the floor and Chris joined his husband and father. John smiled at Randy as a good song played, Randy went behind John and held his hips with his hands.

"You're so fucking hot baby." He whispered into John's ear. John smiled and he reached up and pulled Randy down for an amazing breath taking kiss, Randy moaned into the kiss and they danced together, Randy grinding his cock into John's ass he couldn't wait to get home and to have John again. They danced all together, Ted was the hit of the dancefloor and it was just an amazing night, they were all happy, no one had any issues, it was just an amazing time to be had by all. They stayed until the club closed before heading back to the hotel the three couples went to their rooms, planning on continuing the night with love making and Ted conked out asleep.

Hunter threw his arms around Shawn and kissed him eagerly. Shawn broke the kiss and looked down at Hunter staring at him, and with a shaking hand caressed his cheek. "Hunter" he whispered before he kissed him again. Softer, more tenderly this time as his arms moved to Hunter's waist, gripping him tightly as Hunter's tongue flicked against his lips and demanded entry into his mouth.

Shawn moaned and sucked Hunter's tongue into his mouth, allowing Hunter to tease him unmercifully. His hands ran up and down the smooth skin of Hunter's back as their lips continued to meet in fervent kisses. Shawn finally removed his hands to take off his shirt and then Hunter helped him remove his pants. When they were both standing there in only their underwear Hunter's hands moved around to cup Shawn's behind and pull him close.

Shawn shivered at the first contact of their naked chests together and quickly moved to shed his boxers as well as Hunter's. Hunter stood proudly before him gloriously naked and ran his hands over Shawn's shoulders and biceps. He was so well built, Hunter picked him up to carry him to the bed and he wrapped his arms and legs around Hunter, planting kisses all over his neck and shoulder.

Hunter lay Shawn down on the bed gently and then quickly covered Shawn's body with his own. Their mouths found each other again for another fiery kiss and Hunter moaned into Shawn's mouth when he felt Shawn's hand reach down to caress his manhood, bringing it quickly to full arousal. Hunter's senses were being overwhelmed. The feel of the crisp hairs on Shawn's chest against his own hairless chest felt incredible, and the feel of Shawn's cock against his own even more so.

Every touch, every caress, was more intense than any sexual encounter he'd ever had. He knew he could not last much longer but wanted to please Shawn as much as Shawn was pleasing him. "Shawnie I can't wait" Hunter groaned as Shawn's hand moved faster over his cock. "It's okay" Shawn replied softly and he reached over to grab some lube out of the bedside draw that he'd put there earlier.

He quickly placed some in his hand and then covered Hunter's cock with the cool liquid, making Hunter lose all control. He pushed Shawn's hand away and with a swift kiss he sank into Shawn's body.. and felt like he'd died and gone to heaven. Shawn whimpered and went to move but Hunter quickly stilled him "wait a moment" Hunter begged knowing if Shawn moved it would all be over. Shawn was so unbelievably hot and tight around him that he was on the verge of Cumming.

He lay above Shawn, supported on his elbows as he panted, trying to calm himself enough to continue. He looked down at Shawn lying beneath him with his blonde hair spread out over the pillow and flexed within him, causing Shawn to moan Hunter's name. "You're so beautiful" Hunter whispered before he kissed Shawn once again and started to slowly move in and out of him at a steady pace. Shawn was going crazy beneath him, moaning his name and whimpering, It was turning him on like nothing else to know he was causing the pastor to lose all his self-control.

Hunter soon lost all his control too, his mouth covering Shawn's neck, shoulder and lips with kisses, his hands moving to cup Shawn's behind to bring him even closer, to allow him to sink even deeper inside him and with a change of angle to his thrusts he hit Shawn's prostate sending him instantly over the edge. His warm essence covered their bellies as Hunter cried out and came hard inside Shawn.

He rolled Shawn so they were on their sides but couldn't bring himself to pull out as he covered Shawn's face with kisses. Shawn cupped Hunter's face and pulled Hunter's mouth to his and kissed him deeply, shuddering in the aftermath of their lovemaking. Eventually Hunter reluctantly slid out of Shawn and rolled onto his back, exhausted. Hunter got up and returned a moment later with a cloth to clean them both. Hunter threw the cloth to the floor and returned to Shawn's arms.

When John and Randy made it to their room John reached up and pulled Randy down by his neck. Pressing his lips to Randy's in a steamy hot kiss. Randy gasped into the kiss and John took his chance to thrust his tongue into Randy's mouth. Randy moaned and their tongues meshed together like they were one. Randy pulled John in closer by his hips. John moaned, they broke the kiss and Randy kissed along John's jaw leading down to his neck, where he started sucking hard. "bedroom" John gasped out. Randy grinned. He got them to the bedroom and threw John down onto the bed. John grinned up at him. "come get me" he said winking. Randy groaned and jumped on top of John kissing him hard. He was turned on like he couldn't believe. They kissed deeply, John's nails were scratching at Randy's back. He wanted the man inside of him already.

Randy broke the kiss and lifted John's shirt up. John sat up and Randy tore the shirt away throwing it to the side not caring where it fell. "want you" John moaned as Randy grinded his cock down onto John's. "want me?" Randy asked voice huskily as he nibbled on John's earlobe. "yes…yes Randy I want you" John gasped out as Randy started palming John's cock through his clothes. "please!" John cried out, Randy was playing with him and it was killing him. Randy chuckled the sound going straight to John's cock. Randy smiled and shimmied down the bed. He undid John's shoes and pulled them off of John's feet along with his socks, then he went to work on John's jeans.

He flicked the button and undid the zipper with his teeth. John shivered at the action, he had never seen something so hot in all his life. Once the zipper was undone, Randy ripped the jeans off of John's thick thighs. John laid there in his tight boxer shorts, Randy looked down at him and licked his lips, god he was just so hot. "you too" John said Randy frowned.

"Get undressed, I wanna see you" John said softly. Randy smiled and undid his own jeans, he stripped out of his jeans showing he had no underwear on. John's breath hitched in his throat. He had never seen something so alluring, so perfect before. Randy smiled at John's reaction, he took the opportunity of John being occupied to climb back onto the bed with his lover, the next minute John was laying naked flat on his back with his cock down his lover's throat. It was strange but he wasn't about to dwell on it. The only thing that mattered was the warm wonderful feelings of love and warmth curling through him right then. Randy let himself slide down on John's cock one last time before pulling away much to the man's dismay. "Shh, just a second." "Please," John pleaded through a haze lust. Tears were welling in his eyes again as his need consumed him. "Randy."

"Shh," the bronzed man cooed again as he walked in the direction of the bathroom. He disappeared for a few moments before rejoining his lover on the bed with a small tube in his hand. John could've shouted Hallelujah when two of Randy's thick lubed fingers entered him and began the gentle task of stretching him. When those same slippery fingers found his prostate he arched so hard and so suddenly that he felt a twinge in his back. "God yes!" "You like that," Randy asked in a low voice. "You want me?" "Fuck!" "You want me inside of you John," he asked again punctuating his question with a short jab to the man's prostate. The resulting shudder sent a shock of lust to Randy's groin. "Tell me." "I want you," John whimpered tossing his head back and forth on the pillow. He was out of his mind with desire by this point and willing to beg for everything Randy could give him. "Please, Randy. Please please please."

Randy couldn't wait a second longer. He scissored his fingers one final time before carefully removing them.

He reached for the small tube once again and emptied a liberal amount into his hand and thoroughly coated himself. "Randy," John warbled reaching to stroke himself. He nearly sobbed when Randy slapped his hand away. "Damn it." Randy smiled down into John's flushed face. "Impatient?" "I'm gonna kill you." "No you're not," he assured as he began the slow journey inside. He watched John's face as he sank in inch by agonizing inch, thankful that he'd used so much lube. The channel was as tight as it had been the first time they'd had sex and John's features showed just how tight the fit was. His eyes were screwed shut and he was biting his lip nearly in half as he fought to take slow deep breaths.

"It's okay baby, just relax. Breathe. I'm almost there." He reached out and cupped John's jaw pleased when the brunette turned into his hand and kissed the palm. After what felt like forever he was fully sheathed and panting, sweat dampening his hair. The tight heat was incredible and he had to rest his head on the brunette's shoulder for a moment as he fought off his orgasm. It had been way too long. John lay beneath Randy waiting impatiently for his body to adjust to the intrusion. It took a full minute for the pain to fade into something much more pleasurable and he was more than ready to continue the moment it did. "Randy," John whispered into the silence of the room after a few more suspended seconds of stillness.

"Move. Now." Randy managed a strained chuckle and slowly pulled out an inch or two before sinking back in. Each time he pulled a little further out and pushed in a little faster until he was burying himself in the younger man from base to tip in quick smooth strokes. John was lost to the sensations. He was moaning loudly calling out to Randy, God, Jesus and anything else he could think of as Randy drove him in to the mattress. He couldn't think of anything other than reaching that pinnacle of bliss as he wrapped his legs around Randy's waist pulling the man deeper and deeper with each hard thrust. Randy was glad that John wanted it just as hard as he did. he didn't think he could've done slow and sweet. His body was just as addicted to John as his heart was and much like any addict his body was picking up where it left off. He needed this and he needed it now.

With the pace they'd set and the length of time they'd spent without one another it didn't take long for both of them to reach the edge. John cried out like a wounded animal as those ever-present tears spilled from his eyes and his warm seed wet he and Randy's stomach. Randy lasted about three more stokes before the tightening of John's muscles became too much for him to resist. He tensed and let go with a low groan of the man's name before collapsing fully on top of him. both men laid their panting, Randy went to pull out but John shook his head and pulled him closer.

"Don't move, I wanna stay like this" John said Randy smiled and kissed John slowly and sensually. "you OK?" he asked John smiled. "I'm perfect" John said smiling, Randy smiled back and finally pulled out of John, John hissed as Randy left his body. He pulled up the sheet over his body as he laid his head on Randy's chest, Randy stroked lazy strokes down John's back, enjoying just lying there with John.

Two doors down, much the same was going on with the Jericho's, it was just a good thing Ted was such a heavy sleeper.

**Please Review…..**


	78. The Seasons End

**LUST IN THE WIND**

Time marched on, there was now only one week left in the official tornado season. It was mid August.

The three couples had chased all over northern Minnesota and several times up into Canada. They had been so close to Winnipeg that they stayed several days working from Ted's house.

He kept them entertained, much to Chris' chagrin, with old home movies and pictures of Chris as a child. Secretly the lion had loved seeing the old movies, back when his mother was young and healthy. More than once Adam caught his husband wiping a tear from his eye, and the kitten laid his hand on his lion's thigh in quiet support.

Then the news came from Chris that Oklahoma was going to face a rare late season outbreak of storms. They were predicting an outbreak of tornadoes that would rival the May 1999 storm that wiped out the community of Moore, Oklahoma.

The Jericho's house was small, but with the severity of the storms nobody minded being crammed into the small house. Chris and Adam stayed in their bedroom, while the Helmsley's slept on the pull out couch in the living room. The Orton's slept on the floor in Chris' office on very comfortable areobeds.

Adam loved playing host and cooked for everyone like he was doing now. He was frying up stacks of pancakes and sausage. He'd even made fresh squeezed orange juice and brewed a pot of coffee. They had maple syrup right from Canada.

Chris took the next plate of hotcakes to the dining room table. Hunter was taking his turn in the bathroom while John took a turn in the small bathroom in the utility room. Shawn, Randy and Chris were eating Adam's delicious food, discussing the plan of action for the day.

"I know it's kind of cheating, but we'll need to find and stick to News9 today. Val is the best chaser on the road today. He knows these roads blindfolded. We just have to stay out of his way and the way of his camera." Chris explained to the group, which now included Hunter and John.

"Wait, you are admitting there is someone better than you?" Adam said in a shocked tone. "No, not better, just better acquainted with the area." Chris defended himself. Adam nodded in understanding.

They had one last chance for a probe hit and true to Chris' word, Adam was going to be allowed to ride and film, but he had to stay in the Rover.

The chase was long and hard. Several damaging tornadoes tore through the area like an invading army of wind soldiers. Several towns sustained devastating damage. Chris and Adam continued to chase while the others stopped to help, but this time, with the understanding of WHY Chris just couldn't, and nobody judged him badly.

There were a total of five tornadoes, one right after the other, the smallest was an F3 and the worst one a huge F5 wedge, thankfully shifted it's track and just missed hitting a school.

They did get another hit on the probe with a good F4, and Adam captured the evet on exciting footage. Their season had ended with a great success. They were all elated with how things turned out.

The Colorado couples stayed with the Jericho's for two more days. Chris and Hunter spent hours in Chris' office pouring over the data. Chris was going to write up their findings and create the formal paper. Hunter would present it to the University of Colorado. Chris just wanted none of it falling into the hands of his old alma mater.

It would take Chris a while to get the paper ready, he promised it would be done by the time he came to Colorado to teach. Hunter thought that was fine and he was pleased Chris was willing to do all the formal writing.

On a Saturday morning, the Helmsley's and Orton's were packed and ready to head back to their homes in the Denver area. It was harder to say goodbye than anyone thought it would be.

"Now, come on, friends can never really say goodbye. We can Skype, email, call, all that stuff and don't forget, Chris and Adam will be with us for six weeks in the spring." Shawn said softly as both John and Adam were hugging and crying a bit.

"Randy, I'm so glad we made up and are friends now. I'm sorry again for our past problems, you make a much better friend than enemy. Remember you promised me a ride a on a real fire truck!" Chris said as he and Randy hugged.

"I'll make sure of it. I'm glad too Chris, and I'm sorry bout our past too, but now is what counts. Thank you for all your help with the probe. We finally did it thanks to you. We'll work on those improvements you suggested when you come in the spring." Randy said warmly as he hugged Chris in return.

"I'm gonna miss you Johnny. You are the best friend I've ever had. Thank you for all your love and support with Chris. You keep doing your therapy, I'm proud of you. Be sure and Skype me as soon as you get home. Drive carefully. I love you." Adam gave the paramedic a last hard hug.

"I'll send you the lesson syllabus in a few days. I'm looking forward to sharing my classroom with you. Thanks for everything." Hunter said with a firm handshake with the lion. "Looking forward to teaching. Thank YOU for everything. Drive carefully." Chris responded.

"Yes, it's not goodbye, it's see you later." Adam said giving another round of hugs and kisses. Chris finally had to pull his husband up onto the front porch so the others could leave. The Orton's and Helmsley's pulled out of the driveway, waves and blown kisses were exchanged as the lion and his kitten watched them leave.

"Oh lion!" Adam buried his body in Chris' arms and sobbed. Chris just smiled and held his blond tightly. "It's alright kitty. You'll talk to John again soon." Chris said softly as they walked into their cozy house.

A week later the lion and his kitten were in the bedroom of Adam's apartment in Tampa. Well, not really an apartment it was really a nice sized condo. There were three bedrooms and a large bathroom on the second floor and a larger kitchen/dining room, living room and bathroom on the ground floor.

"The rental company is fine with me keeping the place without living in it full time. They promised to look after the place. Have you decided about this year's hurricane season yet?" Adam asked as he taped up the last box of clothing he was taking back to Norman.

"I'm skipping this years. They are predicting a sparse season. I'd rather spend the time working on the probe paper and preparing my teaching lessons. I made good money this season thanks to you. I have a couple of weddings booked, so financially we are good." Chris said as they started carrying the boxes to the Range Rover.

"Okay, I'm fine with that lion. Vince wants us at the office tomorrow. Editing wants us to approve some pictures for the publicity package. Remember you promised to protect me when I give Vinnie the credit card receipts!" Adam said as they went back into the condo.

"I will kitty. I'm looking forward to meeting Vince in person. Got your prints ready?" Chris asked as they rested on the leather couch, Adam firmly in his husband's lap.

"Yes, but are you sure my work is that good? I really only do it as a hobby." Adam said nervously. Chris had finally convinced his blond to put together a collection of his hand colored photos to show Vince for possible marketing.

"Very sure. Trust your old lion. Oh I almost forgot, dad said yes to Thanksgiving, if we go up there for Christmas." Chris said as he started rubbing Adam's jean covered thighs.

Adam trembled at Chris' touch, "I'd like that. Christmas in Canad...AH!" Adam gasped as the lion palmed his crotch.

They made very passionate love on the large leather couch. Still exercising the rights of newlyweds to act like rabbits...

"Adam son, why didn't you show me these sooner! They are beautiful. Chris is absolutely right, they are very marketable. I'll work up a copyright deal for you, and draw up a contract for you to look at. Now let's head down to editing, I want to meet Chris." Vince said to his employee that was like a son to him.

After Vince and Chris met, the three men plus the head editor for WWE started looking at the pictures Adam had taken of Chris on their second night together.

The picture they chose was Adam's favorite. In the picture, Chris had his leather jacket thrown over his shoulder with his sunglasses perched on his head, right hand on his hip. The storm chaser had a sexy half smirk on his lips. It was the photo that would be used for advertising the television special and magazine. It was also the picture of Chris that Adam had in his wallet.

They worked out more details about what kind of text Vince wanted for the magazine. The over three hundred page magazine would go on sale a week before the special aired, and stay on sale for a week after making it a special collectible edition.

A book written by both Adam and Chris would come out six months later when the special was re ran in the early fall. It would not only cover the storms but would tell the adventure of their journey.

A third rendition combining features of both the book and magazine would be published to go with the DVD that would be released in time for Christmas.

Chris stood to make a small fortune in royalties if it all did well, Adam too with his share of the book, but more important than the money to the Jericho's was the data they had helped to collect.

Vince was okay with the money Adam had put on the company credit card. In reality for the three months Adam had been thrifty with it. The blond also turned in the rest of the company cash and receipts for that as well, and it all checked out okay with the accounting department.

Adam had sent Vince so many "scenery" pictures there was no need to give him a new assignment. He wanted to give the couple some time together and in actuality Adam would be working putting together a galley of the book and writing text.

The next they did was screen all the video footage of the entire chase season. It took nearly two weeks. They viewed the footage at high speed slowing down when they wanted to see something special. At the end of two weeks they had a very rough, rough cut of the special.

Chris would have to do some vocal recordings but that would be done when the film was almost done. Now with a copy of the rough cut they could work on their hard copy for both the magazine and the actual special.

It was decided that the Drew footage would be included up to a point. Out of respect to his family it would be presented in a away that he died in the line of work duty.

After a month in Florida they were finally packed up and very ready to get back to Oklahoma and settle into their lives. Chris was going to film two weddings and Adam was going to help.

When the couple finally returned Adam was able to buy his truck. He picked out a beautiful blue Chevy Silverado Club Cab. He was very proud of it, it was the first vehicle of his very own.

The first thing the blond did was Skype john and showed him his new "baby." John was proud for him. John and Adam then chatted for a long time. John told him it was good to get back to work, but would take him a while to readjust to being without Randy for two days at a time.

Their department would not allow married couples to work the same shift. They worked twenty four hours on, twenty four hours off. So for forty eight hours they were apart, then they would have two days off together. They had done this for years, but after chase season it was always hard to adjust.

Adam filled his friend in about the trip to Florida and the pending deal with his own art work and explained what all they were doing for the TV special. John was pleased for his friend.

John told Adam that Shawn and Hunter were doing great, but they were a little sad, the foster child they were expecting for the school year went to a different family, she went where there were other kids, so the Helmsley's understood.

They talked a while longer then Adam had to say goodbye, he had to help Chris film a wedding. The two friends blew kisses and hung up.

Later that evening, dressed in their good suits, the lion and his kitten were filming a very high society wedding. There was a photographer too, but he was professional and worked well with the couple. It was after three in the morning before they got home, exhausted, but happy, and even happier their wedding had been so simple.

Over time the lion and kitten had a routine to their lives. Adam ran a neat house and Chris always had a hot meal on the table, clean clothes and cold root beer.

They worked together putting the galley book together. They wrote out and laid out pictures, sometimes they changed every picture. They wanted it to be the best it could be.

The Jericho's had their first major fight. Chris wanted one picture, Adam another. They screamed at each other and slammed doors. Chris was forced to sleep in his office. It took them two days and a conversation with Ted, but the newlyweds finally made up. They decided the fair thing to do was not use either picture and settled on one they both liked.

Their make up sex left Adam hardly able to walk and Chris' neck looked like one huge purple bruise, but they were happy and totally in love.

The Jericho's (well Adam) had a wonderful surprise for Thanksgiving. Ted came the Monday before as expected, but then on Tuesday the Orton's and Helmsley's arrived. Chris had worked it out as a surprise for his kitten. His blond rewarded him that night with the best blow job the lion had ever had in his life.

Adam was further surprised when on Wednesday, Chris said he'd be back and he was with Judy! She had come for a holiday visit.. The kitten cried and cried. Judy cried and cried.

The house was overflowing with people and areobeds, but no one complained, they all had a wonderful time.

Adam, Shawn, Judy and John made a feast fit for royalty, while the "men" watched football and stuffed themselves silly, but the guys willingly did the clean up work and all the dishes so the "girls" could rest and relax.

Sadly the Colorado visitors had to leave on Friday, but Ted and Judy stayed on. They got along really well and they both fussed over their children. Sunday was sad as the lion and kitten took their parents to the airport. Hugs and tears were exchanged and goodbyes were said. Adam sniffed and sobbed all the way home while Chris held his kitten's hand.

"I miss her so much. Then we were in Florida for nearly a month and when we get there she's on a garden club tour bus trip to New England the whole time. I didn't think I'd get to see her till next year!" Adam sniffed deeply, his voice filled with tears.

"I know kitty, that's why she and I conspired for Thanksgiving. I'm glad we did. Hey, she and dad got along like a long lost brother and sister!" Chris said warmly. "I'm glad you did and I loved seeing the Colorado folks too. Thank you my lion, thank you." Adam said as he leaned over and kissed Chris' cheek.

The couple settled back into the routine of working on the galley proof and some video editing. Adam also worked on some of his hand colored pictures. He'd signed a deal with Vince for his work and Chris was proud of him. He took his kitten out to dinner to celebrate.

Two weeks before Christmas the Jericho's flew up to Winnipeg. Adam was thrilled when he got there and his mom was with Ted. She'd flown in an hour earlier as a surprise for both boys, and she was staying as long as they did.

The feline couple sent presents to Colorado and presents from them had been sent to Canada. They Skyped both couples to open and exchange their gifts. It was a fun time.

Chris showed Adam ornaments he'd made as a child and some that his mom had made. As a surprise Judy had brought a few of hers and Adam's most treasured ornaments and both the younger boys teared up when their parents gifted them them all the ornaments on the tree.

The holiday passed way to quickly, new year's approached and passed. The Jericho's spent a nice quiet night alone, kissing at midnight.

In the morning they were on edge. Adam had been watching the morning news while making breakfast..."The fire is still raging in downtown Denver. It started in a small diner and rapidly spread out of control with the high winds. Two blocks are now in full blaze as you can see..." the CNN reporter said grimly.

"Christopher!" Adam yelled loudly, his spouse was still in bed. Chris heard Adams call, he knew right away that something was wrong. He pulled on a pair of boxers and hurried to his kitten.

Adam was standing there staring at the tiny television on the center work island of the kitchen. Chris looked and his face turned to stone. "Two firemen were killed during a rescue in an apartment located over the diner, when the upper floor caved in..." the report continued.

Chris went over to the phone on the wall and dialed the Helmsley house. Adam turned to listen. After a bit Chris hung up. "Randy was on duty, John was called in, they don't know anything, but Shawn will keep us posted." Chris informed his blond.

They took their coffee and went to the bedroom to watch the big flat screen. They held hands tightly, each saying a silent prayer.

"There's Johnny!" Adam yelled. Sure enough there was a video of John tending and injured fireman, they knew at least one of their friends was safe.

The feline nicknamed couple spent the first day of the year glued to their television. Adam clutched the stuffed lion as Chris went to pay for the pizza they had ordered.

Finally around ten pm the news reported that the fire was under control, but nearly a billion dollars of damage had occurred in downtown Denver. A total of four firemen, once policeman and ten citizens had died in the new year's disaster.

At midnight the phone rang making both the light and tawny blonds jump. It was Pastor Helmsley and he had good news. Randy had been hurt, his arm broken, but he had managed to save five children just before their apartment burst into flames. John was safe but exhausted and was at the hospital with Randy.

The Jericho's were sorry Randy was hurt, but very thankful their friends were alive. They celebrated by making passion filled love.

In late January Vince called and told them the special was going to air on NBC on April second and third, a Saturday and Sunday. He told them to be back in Florida during the first week of March to finish things up.

The couple buried themselves in their work till they were finally happy with the book galley. They express mailed it and their text for the magazine. Adam arranged for them to stay with Judy while in Tampa and she was excited.

Arrangements were also made that Chris would begin teaching on April fourth. Hunter would require his honors science class to watch the special and buy the magazine. Chris told him not to worry, Vince had agreed the class could have free copies of the publication and that he would give Chris a copy of the special to show.

It was now the end March and the lion and his kitten were packing the Rover, ready to drive to Colorado in the morning.

Would the special be a success? Would Chris actually be able to teach?

Only time would tell.

**Please Review…..**


	79. The Special

**LUST IN THE WIND**

The Jericho's pulled into the driveway of the Helmsley's house in Lakewood, Colorado. The town of Lakewood was a western suburb of Denver that was close to the foothills of the Rocky Mountains. They lived on Lee Street, which was about four blocks from Lakewood High School where Hunter taught.

Their home was a nice brick split level home. Shawn kept it warm and inviting. The colors were rich and comforting. Ivory, browns, greens and reds were all done in excellent coordination.

There was a very large kitchen with a small dining area. A large, airy living room with a huge plate glass window that looked out over the looming mountains. Two bedrooms and a bathroom, along with two offices made up the main house.

Shawn and Hunter had each converted a bedroom into an office, and their master bedroom had it's own large bathroom. There was also a cozy den with a fireplace where they watched television on a huge seventy inch flat screen.

Their basement had been converted to an apartment with a private entrance. There was one large master bedroom with a beautiful bathroom. The rest of the area was one huge open space with a kitchen/dining area, then it opened into a living room, while a huge plate glass sliding door gave them natural light. All the furniture was comfortable. A leather couch, coffee table and two lazy boy recliners filled the space.

"Welcome! Oh welcome!" Shawn said as he ran down their front steps to greet their guests. Hunter smiling, on Shawn's heels. "Hello! Hello!" Adam smiled and hugged Shawn then Hunter. "Welcome Doctor Jericho!" Hunter hugged his friend.

The older couple helped the younger couple carry in their luggage, there was quite a bit as they would be there for six or seven weeks.

"You said dress shirts and ties right? Can I wear jeans?" Chris asked Hunter as the bigger blond helped him. "Yes, dressy jeans are okay. Sorry about the tie, but you have to wear it." Hunter said with a growl, he hated ties. "Oh well, I don't mind." Chris said with a chuckle.

They were settled in and upstairs eating with Shawn and Hunter. "John and Randy will be here the day after tomorrow, that's their next double day off." Shawn explained to their visitors.

"Can they come watch the special with us?" Adam asked hopefully. "Yes, but John will be on call. His Chief said if he carried his radio, he could come." Hunter told the pretty blond.

"Chris, the School Board wants you to use Doctor Jericho. I at least talked them out of Irvine, I explained that you liked to keep that private." Hunter told his now fellow teacher. "Cool they can call him Doctor J!" Adam joked, as Chris rolled his eyes.

"Would Doctor Chris be acceptable?" Chris asked seriously. "I'll ask, but I'm sure it will be. They just want to try to teach the kids to be respectful, and for the most part they are." Hunter said with a nod.

That evening, Adam watched Shawn knitting. He was amazed at how fast the coppery blond worked the yarn and needles. "I make booties, caps and blankets for the babies at the community shelter, and hospital. I also make stuffed bears for the police and paramedics." Shawn explained to Adam.

"Could you teach me? I'd love to do something like that for the community." Adam asked the preacher. "I'd be glad too" Shawn said digging out a spare pair of needles.

Hunter and Chris were in the older man's office, the magazines for the class had arrived. They were going over the lesson plans for the six weeks course on weather.

"This turned out really nice Chris. You should be proud." Hunter said truthfully. "I...I am. Adam too...I...wow...this is...good." Chris was so humbled he could hardly speak.

The television special and magazine were called, The World's Best: Storm Chaser, Chris Jericho. It was part of an on going series of specials called the World's Best. Vince had done specials on auto racing, cooking and business, now it was time for science to take a turn.

"Do you really think I can do this? I mean, I've never taught before." Chris asked, he sounded really worried. "Yes, I do Chris. Don't forget, this is my honors class. These kids pay attention and are respectful, not like my other "wilder" classes." Hunter responded to the tawny blond. Chris smiled and they went back to work.

"That's right, now just do the same thing over and over until the blanket is as big as you want. Usually for babies I make them thirty by thirty." Shawn said to the blond, he thought a blanket would be the easiest to start with to learn the motions of knitting and the young blond had caught on quickly and was knitting away.

Chris smiled when he and Hunter came out to be with their husbands. Adam looked adorable, his tongue was sticking out of the corner of his mouth as he concentrated on working the knitting needles in his hands.

The time came for the special to air. Neither Adam or Chris had seen the completed final edit for the program, Vince had offered to fly them down for a preview, but they had decided they wanted to see the end results with their friends and fellow chasers.

The Orton's had come with pizzas. Randy looked really good, his arm had totally healed. John too looked better than ever, though he was in his uniform in case he was called out on a run.

They were in the cozy den. The preacher and teacher sat curled up together one end of the couch, and fireman and paramedic on the other. Chris and Adam were curled up together in Hunter's huge, over sized lazy boy recliner. Everyone was munching pizza and in honor of Chris and the evening, sipping root beer.

The surround sound, huge flat screen television came to life. Vince had selected some nice, light airy music to go with it all. Adam beamed when his credit came on screen, it read Adam J. Copeland-Jericho. To their surprise, Hunter, Shawn, Randy and John also had screen credits.

"Chris and I insisted. When Vince saw the probe stuff he agreed." Adam explained to the very surprised people. They had no idea they would be given screen credit.

The special started with a background on Chris, after all he was the subject of the special. With his own words voiced over, he told the story of his life. Everything about his mom, his education and work on VORTEX. Carefully to avoid a lawsuit of slander he just told that he wasn't chosen to be a part of the team.

Still pictures from his childhood along with home movies helped tell the story. He was painted as the arrogant person they all knew at first. Chris was fine with that, after all he wrote his own voice over. He wanted people to see how he changed, mostly because of Adam.

The special moved into the chase season, his video was even better on the huge TV. It looked like the tornado was going to come through the screen and the sound was like wild animals.

The first hour and half just flew. Then came the part about Adam and Chris' romance. Footage of the their wedding was shown. Then came the final sequence of the first night of the special. It ended with showing the Escalade dropping and bursting into flames. They showed the footage and cut it quickly out of respect to Drew's family. It was just told that he had panicked in the heat of the moment.

It seemed like as soon as it started the first night was over, and the timing was perfect, John was called out to a minor car accident. He ran out and jumped into the department vehicle he'd been allowed to drive, lights and sirens flashing and blaring.

Randy left, promising to be back tomorrow with John unless he was out on a call. They hugged and said goodnight. Adam's cell phone went off, he pulled it out of his pocket, "Oh it's Vinnie Mac" Adam announced.

Adam squealed like a little kid and jumped up and down, then pocketed his phone. "I don't understand all that TV talk about points and ratings shares but according to NBC and Nilsson we just watched the fifth highest rated television program in history! We did it!" Adam was screaming so loud they had to push him into the house to keep the neighborhood quiet.

Hunter broke out a bottle of real champagne and they toasted and sipped in celebration, hoping the second night would be as successful.

Sunday morning found them in a smaller church on the north side of the city. Shawn didn't have his own church at the moment. He was doing the equivalent of an audition. He'd preached here last week and would again next week. He liked the church, the only problem was that it would be forty five minute commute twice a day. Shawn really wanted something closer to the house.

The pastor delivered a nice sermon and Adam felt truly blessed. He'd finally heard Shawn preach. The Jericho's took their friends out for a nice steak lunch. The Hunter drove them home, after showing them some of the fire damage downtown.

Hunter and Shawn did what they did every Sunday, they curled up in their bed and slept for a few hours. They enjoyed their Sunday naps.

Chris and Adam were laying in their bed, just chatting quietly, laughing at seeing their wedding on national television, and how funny it was that after church several people asked them for their autographs.

"I'm glad that the thing with...well my arrest wasn't mentioned." Chris said with a sigh. "I'm just glad my talk with him seemed to work." Adam replied as he turned more into Chris' body. They did what they always did, made love.

Once again that evening, they were were settled in waiting for part two of the special to come on. After the Orton's had arrived, Chris and Hunter took orders and went to Sonic for supper. It was just easier than cooking a big meal, then someone would have to miss part of the program cleaning up the kitchen.

Chris laughed, Adam was sitting on the floor between Chris' legs facing his lion. The kitten had ordered a foot long chili cheese cony and when Adam took a bite his cheek was covered with chili and cheese. Chris bent down with a napkin and wiped his blushing husband's face. "Messy kitty" Chris teased.

Adam turned around and rested his back against the chair and kept eating while the opening credits played on the special.

It started off letting people know that Chris was alive and well. Then came the revelation that the probe had taken a direct hit, and the helicopter was explained.

Somewhere, on the College campus back in Norman, Oklahoma others were also watching the special. Those people knew now that they had made a very bad mistake in judgment. The heads of the Meteorology Department realized that a group of armatures, aside from Doctor Irvine-Jericho had done what VORTEX hadn't.

One of Chris' former professors, who had always supported the tawny blond, was smugly laughing to himself. He knew at the time they had made the wrong choice. The professor was proud of Chris and made a mental note to write his former student a long letter of praise.

All across North America people were glued to their televisions watching the dashing storm chaser and his husband and their colleagues.

In Florida Judy's living room was full to bursting with her club friends. Most of them had known Adam and had met Chris when they were in Tampa.

While shocked at just how close they got to the storms Judy was extremely proud of her boys. Chris had taken the time to explain exactly what it was they were trying to do with the probe.

Up in Winnipeg, Manitoba Canada, Ted Irvine and his poker buddies were watching at their local pub. He too was smiling proudly. His friends were also impressed, and last night when his wife's story was told, many of Ted's friends had no idea of the whole story.

The bartender invented a mild drink he called The Jericho Twister, and it went up on the drink menu board. He promised half the proceeds of Saturday and Sunday would go into a fund to help people that were storm victims. Ted was pleased and proud of the effort.

Last night when the program ended, some of Ted's friends actually asked if Chris survived! That's how deeply they were into the special, they forgot that they had just seen Chris at Christmas. Ted just shook his head and chuckled.

Hunter and John made faces at themselves when they appeared on the screen. "Good grief is my nose really that big?" Hunter asked his spouse. "No babe, your nose is perfectly cute!" Shawn said, promptly kissing the tip of said nose, making everyone smile.

The special ended with their last chase through Oklahoma and was over when they showed Chris pulling into his driveway.

"You guys did an amazing job!" Randy praised. "I can't believe we were on national television. The guys are really going to rib us!" John said with a laugh.

"You guys coming out for the season? It starts soon." Chris asked the others. "Of course! We're doing some double shifts now so we can get the time off. See, when the season starts we've only built up enough vacation for two months, so we trade off a lot of shifts for days from the other guys. They are usually really good about it." Randy explained.

"I take off the last two weeks of school. Anyone can give them their exams, so it's fairly easy." Hunter also explained.

"Hard to believe that it's a year since we first met. Now here we are. Chris and I married, you four, our best friends, life goes at sonic speed sometimes." Adam mused.

"It's only a blink in the existence of time." Hunter contemplated, his scientific mind working over time. "Oh I know what you mean..." Chris was stopped by his husband. "No. When you two start off like that, we get left looking like idiots." the blond teased.

They got another report from Vince the ratings had gone up. He was so pleased he said he was giving them a bonus.

The couples parted, then Chris went to work on his first lesson again. He was nervous about teaching. Adam left his lion alone and did some work on his knitting.

The Next Day...

"Class this is Doctor Chris. You all watched the special, I hope. (All the class raised their hands). Doctor Chris will be your teacher for the next six weeks. I want you to be as respectful to him as you are to me. He has full authority over this class, and he will pass or fail you accordingly. On your desks you will have found a magazine, these are yours, but don't lose it." Hunter told his one o'clock class. They were the honors students, serious about their work.

Hunter nodded to Chris and the lion stepped forward. "Hello, as Mr. Helmsley said I'm Doctor Chris. I have a real love of weather. Would any of you like to be meteorologists?" Chris asked the class. Five of the thirty students raised their hands.

"Good. During the next six weeks you'll either really want it or not. Weather is about ninety eight percent mathematics, the other two percent is earth science. Today I'd like to get to know each other so I'll answer questions, but first, for tomorrow, read about how I make a forecast and do one for the coming days. I want it on an eight and half by eleven sheet of paper with half inch margins. Use black ink for the outline of the United States, red for warm fronts, blue for cold. Put your names in the upper left hand corner, neatness counts." Chris gave out his first homework assignment. Hunter had suggested it last night. The class seemed excited about the challenge, they were those kind of students.

"Okay, questions?" Chris asked as sat at Hunter's desk at the front of the room. The bigger blond sat at a smaller desk at the back of the room and began grading some papers.

"Hi Doctor Chris, I'm Joe Terry. I really enjoyed the special. What's your favorite part? The actual chase or the filming?" the young man asked then sat down. "I like the actual chase. The filming is the reward for a good hunt." Chris answered with a smile.

"Hello Sir, my name is Mary Ann Tilley. The special was exciting. I noticed the big stuffed lion that is always in your back seat. I don't mean to sound stupid, but does it have any weather use?" the girl was serious.

Chris smiled, "You know the saying, the only bad question is the unasked one. (Some of the kids had snickered at the question). Actually some stuffed animals do have radios in them, but no Jericho the lion is just our lucky mascot. I won it on the first date with my husband. He truly is lucky for us though." Chris answered honestly.

"Hi Doctor Jericho, my name is Mike Luellen I'm glad you're teaching our class. I really enjoyed the special. Did the difference between the equipment in the Escalade and Range Rover help more with the probe placement?" the boy was one of the ones who'd raised his hand about being a meteorologist.

"We still have some kinks to work out, but yes the new equipment alerts us faster, and it had it's own computer, which is better. But, for probe placement, not to sound arrogant, is all me and my instincts. I don't use anything but my own skills. I wouldn't trust a machine over my instincts." Chris said honestly.

Mike was still standing, "May I follow up Sir?" the teen asked. "Please do" Chris nodded. " Do you think that's why VORTEX has failed so much?" Mike asked.

Chris paused. "That is a very interesting question. I do know they totally depend on radar for placement. They don't rely on instincts, or...well...let's just say they only depend on equipment." Chris didn't want to be too controversial. He was glad when the boy sat down.

"Hi, welcome to our class Sir. I'm Jennifer Smith. Are we allowed to trace the map for our forecast?" the tall girl asked. "If you can find one that's the right size, I guess you could trace, but I'd rather you try free hand. It's easy, watch." Chris went to the black board. He quickly drew his perfect outline. The class applauded, then he explained how he learned to do it.

The bell rang and the class seemed disappointed, but they moved on to their next class. The next period was Hunter's free time.

"Great job teacher! You handled that VORTEX question well, that Mike, he's the school valedictorian, at least so far. He's been looking forward to this all year. Why don't you put some information together for him about what it takes to become a meteorologist." Hunter suggested and Chris agreed.

The six weeks of teaching passed quickly and Chris loved every minute of it. Adam had made a lot of day trips around the area and he had thousands of beautiful pictures.

Vince had been so impressed he published a special edition of their garden magazine, it featured Adam's pictures of Colorado wild flowers and the blond was given sole credit. Chris was so proud of him.

Chris was also pleased that Mike Luellen wanted to become a Doctor of Meteorology. Chris said he would do all he could to him into the elite program and the University of Oklahoma, it was still the BEST place for weather study.

Jericho had gotten a very nice letter from one his favorite former professors after the special had aired. He'd been pleasantly surprised when he got the letter in the weekly FedEx packet the housekeeper sent. She sent their mail once a week so they could pay bills or tend to other matters. When he chased, she would overnight the packet to where he directed. It worked out well.

The professor had praised Chris and congratulated him on his happy marriage. Then he launched into the fact that while the heads of the Meteorology Department were watching the special, had admitted they had made a grave mistake by not giving Chris the job on VORTEX. He explained the VORTEX was in danger of being shut down and if that happened the University would have no data to study.

The professor said that the University was putting a proposal together to purchase their data from Chris' hits with the probe. The University professor also hinted at a possible teaching position for the tawny blond, and that if Chris needed anything to contact him.

Chris was also asked to wait to respond until the formal papers came from the University. Chris had been truly touched by some of the more personal comments the professor had made.

The lion gave the letter, first to his kitten then to Hunter. There was a lot to talk about, so the Orton's were called and the three couples were talking about it.

The formal proposal had come from the University of Oklahoma in that weeks FedEx. The letter contained an offer for their data and a teaching proposal.

"I talked to my friend at the University here. He said he had no problem with sharing the data as long as they got it first as promised. They told me the more people that had the data the better, giving more chances of different views and ideas. So, I have no problem with selling your University the data as long as my agreement with U of C is upheld." Hunter told the group.

"My first thought was no, but then I can't let the past dictate to me. My University is still the best place for the data to be studied, after all weather is their specialty. But we aren't giving the data to them for free." Chris announced.

"Our question is this, if the University of Oklahoma does what they propose and funds the maintance on the probe will they try to take over and tell us what to do and where to go?" Randy asked seriously with John nodding in agreement.

"I'll make sure that doesn't happen. When I respond, I'll tell them flat out they have no say or control over us in any way, shape or form. If they don't agree, no deal." Chris said firmly.

They continued to discuss it long into the night with Adam and Shawn both taking notes for later reference, while John kept them in coffee and snacks.

Chris finally said he had enough information to write a formal proposal which he would do. He promised to send both couples a copy for approval before he sent it to the University.

The next morning with hugs and tears the feline couple left for their home in Norman.

They talked about the the teaching proposal the University had offered Chris. The School of Meteorology wanted him to teach a class on lightning which was Chris' real area of expertise. As he was a published Doctor of Meteorology, he would be qualified to teach at the University level without a teaching certificate.

The lion would teach one class three times a week with occasional labs to study real lightning storms. He would have full benefits including insurance that would also cover Adam. They offered him a fantastic five figure salary and only one year of teaching before his tenure. He would also not teach during the summer session and his storm chasing would not be interfered with.

Adam was supportive, he told Chris to really, really think about it, putting the past behind him. The kitten told his lion he would stand behind him no matter what he decided to do.

Chris said he would consider everything. He knew one thing for sure, he loved teaching and would like to do more. Formal separate letters were written to the University of Oklahoma. One about their probe data, and one about his teaching. He hoped both would be accepted without a lot of backing and forthing.

Tomorrow was the first day of the chase season. Everyone was meeting in El Paso, Texas where the first storms were gathering. The cycle was beginning again, only this time they were all working as friends. They were looking forward to it. After all the storms were in their blood. It was a Lust In The Wind.

** EPILOG**

What happened to everyone?

After another successful season, Shawn Helmsley was finally offered the perfect church. It was a small community church and only ten minutes from home. It was just what the copper blond wanted. The church had a strong youth group and that mattered most to the handsome man.

Hunter continued teaching, once again his students won the State Science competition. This time with a study of weather and how tornadoes impact lives.

The University of Oklahoma had agreed to all their requirements about the data. Hunter was pleased that their probe was making such a wonderful contribution to the world of science.

John Orton kept up with his weekly therapy and was doing better than ever. He'd also gotten a promotion and was now a Lieutenant in the Denver Fire Department system. He stayed in the paramedics division and was now the highest ranking officer. He was content and happy.

Randy also had gained a rank and was also a Lieutenant. He'd been promoted as well and he was an Engine driver now. It had taken him a long time to work up to that prestigious job. John liked it better too because it meant Randy wasn't sent into fires anymore. Instead he was in charge of making sure his engine was functioning properly during a fire.

The Orton's were even talking seriously about adoption, but there still things to consider. They too were proud of their work with the probe and Randy treated his probe like a baby.

The Jericho's were well adjusted to married life and loved each other deeply. Chris had taken the teaching job and started that fall. He loved it and the students loved him, he was fantastic at teaching. Chasing though was always his first love and he and now Adam would never stop.

VORTEX was dropped, and part of the money went to maintaining the RanJeriHunt Probe and paying for their data. It was a victory for Chris and he was proud and glad to share the glory with his friends.

Adam still worked for Vince and was content. His hand colored prints were popular and he put out new material regularly. All the pictures he took while out chasing kept Vince well supplied and Adam was happy about it because it meant he could work and not be sent out on jobs.

All the couples were happy and well adjusted, they could ask for noting more. Life was good, yes...life was good.

**THE ABSOLUTE END**

**Please Review…..**

**On behalf of myself CenaRKO1986 and LadyDragonsBlood we would like to thankyou all for reading and reviewing this story, we were pleased with the reception we got for this fic, we hoped you all liked it, we loved writing it for you. Thankyou for the support, there is more to come from us!  
**


End file.
